


Kiss Me, Not

by 11ThisIsMe04



Series: It Started With A Kiss [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Budding Romance, Clexa, Comedy, Dumb blonde, F/F, F/M, High School, Romance, The 100 Tv, ambitions, oblivion, secrecy, smart brunette, thrills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 204,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11ThisIsMe04/pseuds/11ThisIsMe04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Clarke Griffin an average dumb blonde (Yupp sorry, but it gets better i swear!) but filled with enthusiasm and positivity, fell head over heels with the a smart aleck and pure genius Lexa Woods (what of the odds!). </p><p>A.K.A. Where Clarke was a dumb blonde fell in love with the pure genius Lexa Woods. Who was totally oblivious of her existence until fate intervene. Abby was the long lost best friend of Indra who helped them at their dire needs and they ended living together under the same roof. What would happened between the two girls? </p><p>Spoiler: Pure annoyance, secrecy, realisation and utter oblivious characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All! 
> 
> I've made some timeline changes so please do look out for that. (As of 6th September 2015) I've came to realise that I want to fast forward a bit and all. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! Do leave comments, hits and kudos! Deeply appreciate those! 
> 
> Cheers! ;)

_***4 years ago*** _

"Please Welcome our first year - top student, Lexa Woods!"

A thunderous round of applause exploded the entire auditorium. Whistling and cheering were echoing back and forth to the four corners of the room by girls and boys. There was no divided attention. All eyes were on her.

 _Oh god... Who is she? Lexa Woods._ Clarke was stunned. No, she was beyond comprehension. She was in great and utter awe at the girl standing by the podium.

_"Thank you, Mr Jaha. Thank you fellow teachers and schoolmates. I am Lexa Woods from section 1-1. When I was approached by my supervisor to make a speech for the opening ceremony I was flattered ....."_

"Clarke," A tall and tan brunette came nudging the blonde from her almost drooling fest, "Earth to Clarke?!" Snapping her fingers in front of her face.

 _Oh look at her, her posture, her deliverance. So much dignity and prowess. Her perfect brown curly hair. Those perfectly sculptured face._ Clarke shook head in complete daze.

"What?" Blinking her eyes out of her day dream. Clearing her throat, it dawned on her that she was gapping wide at the beautiful brunette. Clarke looked on her right and raised her two eyebrows at Raven, "Did you say something?"

"What happened to you?" Raven asked, eyeing her best friend curiously, "Anyways. Whatever. Octavia and I were planning to hangout at the Grounders after the ceremony. You coming with?"

"Oh yeah. Sure," Clarke mumbled, looking back at the podium.  _Wonder what is she like? She's so smart._

_"Being the captain of the school soccer team at my first year was an unbelievable turn of events. Coach Ingrid had mentioned that...."_

_Wow. Captain of the soccer team. What else can this girl do? Brainy and sporty. Wow._ Clarke was still completely hypnotised by the speaker that her friends were watching her in bafflement.

"What's wrong with her?" The tiny girl asked, gazing directly at the blonde's gawking face. 

 _What? What happened to my view? Octavia?_ Clarke gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Ocatvia..." She hissed, shoving Octavia's face away. "What? Where is she?" Clarke stood up from her seat and craned her neck above the sea of heads around the hall.  _No! Where did Lexa go?_

"What's wrong, Clarke? Who are looking for?" Octavia asked looking around for anyone in particular. Clark slumped back on her seat and sighed. Feeling defeated by the lost of the intimate moment with Lexa.

"What?!" She spatted, glaring at the tiny girl tugging her sleeves.

"Woah. Chill, C. What's up with you? You looked so distracted," Raven inquired still peeking at her questionably.

"Oh... nothing. Sorry. Must be that time of the month again," Clarke apologised, wringing her fingers on her lap. All of a sudden, as if a tiny light bulb lit up inside her little brain. She had a bright idea, " Hey Raven, my oh-so-genuis best friend," Raven was taken aback, she scrutinised the blonde for a brief second, followed by a nod, "you're in section 1-1 right? Do you know Lexa Woods?"

Raven arched her eyebrow up, "Lexa?" She shrugged her shoulders and tapped her chin with her index finger, something that her best friend would always do when she's thinking hard. "Nothing much. She's really quiet and always like to keep to herself and her friends. See that girl," pointing at the first row at a mild blondie, fair with a very distinct high cheek bones, who was turning her head behind talking to someone. Clarke and Octavia nodded, "that is Anya and that bald guy on her right that is Lincoln," now pointing at the tall, bald and well-built black guy who was laughing with Anya and some people on the second row.

"Ooohh Hot!" Octavia hollered, Raven gave her a look, making the tiny shrug nonchalantly.

Being on the last section, section 1-6 to be exact, Clarke have to crane her neck and visibly squint her eyes to have a good look at the first row. Being at the back of the auditorium wasn't really that convenient for her when eyeing the familiar brown mane sitting beside Lincoln.

Clarke puffed and sighed, rubbing her neck from all the neck turning that she had been doing. Being in the last class wasn't really in her mind at all. She may be, at first glance, the typical bimbotic blonde who knows nothing but good looks and loves to whine and complain  _but_ Clarke is more than that. She's very determined and very positive about things. That's what people loves about her. She may not be good academically but she knows her way around.

"And why are you here again, Reyes? Aren't you supposed to be in your class?" Octavia leered, smirking at their best friend.

Raven gave her a look, "because that's too conventional. My classmates are boring. They're no fun. All they think about is study, study." She sighed and stood up, "I guess, I better head back now. Ms Alie's giving the eye again." Clarke and Octavia looked up and saw a young lady probably in her mid twenties, wearing a fitted red dress. She could definitely pass as a supermodel but apparently according to many sources her attitude wasn't up to a standard. Ms Alie shook her head and gestured at Raven to come back to her section.

She made a gagging gesture at her friends, "I swear she could be hot, brainy and everything but her attitude really kills the vibe," Clarke and Octavia snickered on their seats as they watched their friend strolled back to her class.

An hour had gone, Clarke still couldn't believe it. She cant keep her eyes away from those brown curly hair. If her eyes could emit laser she could literally burn a hole behind Lexa's head.  _Is this love at first sight? Is this how it supposed to feel like? Like you're floating on the clouds. Like you're weightless. Everything just feels so magical. Oh god..._  The blonde couldn't help but blush by the thought of it. Biting her lips as if it'll prevent her face from turning even more red.

"Hey, Clarke," Octavia shook the girls shoulder, but the blonde still remained oblivious, "Clarke! Seriously?!"

"What?" Clarke replied back still ogling at the girl.

"What are staring at?" Following where the blonde's eyes were fixed at, Octavia concluded that her blonde best friend was perv watching the legendary brunette, who apparently scored the highest entrance exam in Capitol High School. Hitting the highest score ever recorded in the school's academic history. Lexa Woods was pretty impressive,  "Why are you staring at Lexa?"

"What?! No Im not," Clarke denied, dunking down her flustered face.

"Oh! I know that look! You have a girl crush on Lexa don't you!" Octavia teased, poking Clarke on her sides.

"Sshh! Pipe it down will ya!" She hissed, covering the girl's babbling mouth.

Getting all hyped up with the blonde's constant ignorance since that morning, Octavia bit the hell out on Clarke's palm and then elbowed her hard, making the blonde fall back on her plastic chair and onto the solid hard ground. Everything was suddenly in a pause, you know the moment when you feel like everything was in a slow motion and then suddenly the camera will focus on your face making a cringing expression as you fall face flat on the ground. That's exactly what's Clarke's face was like and the viewers of the television show was her classmates  _and schoolmates._ And yes, that includes Lexa, who was now looking down at her smirking. Clarke couldn't have been more embarrassed. How she wished that a hurricane would swallow the school or the ground would crack open and swallow her up. 

"Girls! Stop that this instant!" Mr Cage barked, their oh so very pale looking teacher with a shiny and sleek back hair, Clarke could almost swear that he literally came out of his mother's womb with his hair like that. While according to Octavia his physical and verbal actions could almost pass as an Edward Cullen vampire doppelgänger but of course with a missing smouldering golden brown eyes because Mr Cage's eyes were always pitch black just like his heart. "Clarke get up now!" Their supervisor was  definitely glaring at them, Clarke immediately stood up and sat back down on the plastic chair. She jabbed Octavia softly, who let out a silent snigger as Mr Jaha spoke over the podium.

_"This concludes todays ceremony. Supervisors and class presidents please lead your respective classes back to your classrooms until the remaining of the day. Have a great day everyone!"_

The school auditorium was in a complete state of pandemonium. Excited students and teachers hustling and bustling their way out of the exit, as if trying to get out of the vicinity before Mr Jaha burst into a song again. Clarke trudged along with her classmates but her eyes were still on the brunette. Lexa was talking subtly to Anya as they made their way through the throngs of people. Clarke saw a flash of green. She thought she caught Lexa's eyes looking back at her.

\-------------------------

_***24 hours ago*** _

"Lexa, can I have a word please?" Ms Alie called out before the brunette even managed to step out of the door.

"Yes, Ms Alie?" She questioned.

"I had been adviced to pick one of the top student of the semester to make a speech to the opening ceremony of the school's annual celebration. And I think you will be a perfect fit. You had perfect grades in overall and I think a lot of people will be pleased. So what do you say, Lexa?"

Lexa was reluctant, it's not because she was afraid of the crowd but she thought it was just a waste of time. She have better things to do rather than came up with a speech for the ceremony but looking at Ms Alie, looking all hopeful she couldn't say no, "Sure, Ms Alie. Its not a problem," Lexa reassured.

"Great! I know I can count on you. So as you know that the celebration is tomorrow. So you have to make the speech by then. I know it's a rush but with a genius head of yours I know this will be a piece of cake!" Eyeing the brunette for any complains.

"I am fully aware, Ms Alie," Lexa uttered, with a tinge of sarcasm.

Ms Alie laughed by the sight and nodded in agreement, "Well thank you, Lexa for doing this. It will be a privilege to have someone like you motivating your fellow schoolmates," Lexa just nodded and smiled. "I guess I will see you tomorrow. All the best!" Ms Alie greeted as they stepped out of the room.

**_*Present*_ **

"Lexa!" Anya called out, catching up with the brunette as they exited out of the auditorium. She looked back and nodded at Anya.

"Are you free after school? Lincoln and the others are planning to hang at the new coffee shop down the street."

"Sure," Lexa replied back. She didn't even gave any second thoughts because once she did she know that she will turn down the offer and stayed in her room thinking none stop.  _I need to stop. It'_ _s time to clear my head. I need to unwind._

"Great! Ill tell Lincoln," Anya beamed, lagging behind until Lincoln was walking beside her.

Lexa scratched her right cheeks feeling a sudden cold breeze that insisted its way in through the open doors of the exit. She unthinkingly gazed to her right and landed on a pair of blue eyes eyeing at her direction. Without thinking much of it she walked out of the room with Anya animatedly talking to her and Lincoln.

"Your speech was great by the way, Lex. Congratulations!" Lincoln beamed, patting the girl on her shoulder.

"Thanks. It was really rush but at least I made it."

"Are you kidding me? Everybody's eyes were glued on you! You're speech was incredible! Life changing if I must say," Anya articulated sarcastically. Lexa stuck out her tongue and shove her best friend.

"Come on, Lex. Chill abit. Youre gonna have so much fun later on. Just wait and see,"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Whatever. My dad was just getting on my nerves. I just hope things would have been simpler. " shaking her head in dismay.

"Well you know what they say, if life gives you lemon... Make a juice!" Lincoln chuckled, jabbing the girl on her side.

"Lincoln. Lincoln. You're jokes are  _soooo_ funny!" Anya taunted, giving the bald guy the look. Lincoln let out a sneer and shouldered her. 

Lexa chortled at her friends as they gone up to the second storey and turned left to their classroom. Once arriving, their classmate came calling. 

"Woods!" Stephen came waltzing to her. " _Somebody_  have a love letter," he mocked, wiggling his eyebrows at the brunette. Lexa rolled her eyes, she wanted to retort a sarcastic remark but went against it knowing she will see no ending with Stephen's continuous wits.

She puffed and scratched her forehead in annoyance. Ever since she arrived on her first day in Capital High School, she had been receiving numerous love letters, chocolates and roses practically every week. And it was already half of the year and it seemed like never ending. Anya had been mocking her as the school's heartthrob and it doesn't even matter if its a boy or a girl that approached her. There had been an equal amount of boys and girls that approached the brunette asking her out or be their future prom date and etcetera. But to Lexa none of it matters, she have one thing on her mind - finish high school, get a college degree and get the hell out of this small town. And make life as it is.

Her mind was completely out of the hypnotic circle of love and romance. She considers herself as a lone wolf that travels in the wilderness on her own without a pack. Though the irony was that as much as she wanted to be alone, people always have this certain magnetic field towards the girl and she can't help it. She walks the school ground like a mobster, with her little crew and bitches behind her back glaring at the people who crosses their way.

Lexa shook her head and crushed the piece of paper into a small ball and threw it over the trash - without even reading it.

"Ouch! Harsh!" Stephen cried, placing his hand over his chest and cringed in pain with an overly dramatic effect. Anya grinned and shoved the guy over the table he was sitting on.

"Come on, Lex. What does it have to take for your itsy bitsy heart to burst into sunshine, rainbows and unicorns!" Stephen asked peeking at the brunette, giving her a sly smile.

Lexa turned around and arched her eyebrow at her classmate. Slowly, she sauntered towards him without breaking the eye contact. Lexa knew she got the guy hooked on her when she did her signature smirk and with a little tilt of her head, Stephen had fallen into her tiny trap. He was now staring at her in awe. She could almost thought that the guy would past out any seconds now.

"You know, Stephen. Ive never really noticed you before..." Eyeing the guy under her lashes, he took a big gulp and started clearing his throat.  _Good,_ Lexa thought, "but now looking at you closely." Raking her eyes up and down on the boy's body, Lexa sighed and shook his head. She walked up even closer, breaking the boy's personal space and slowly yet teasingly, tracing his cheeks  _but not touching it_. It was obvious Stephen shivered under her daze.

"What, Lexa?" He stammered huskily, with an obvious tint of excitement in his voice.

Lexa took a stepped back and laughed mockingly at the boy who was now standing up looking embarrassed and flustered, "Goodd, Stephen you're too easy," Lexa scoffed, walking back to her seat.

"Damn, Steph. You've got played goood!" Andre jeered patting him on his slumped shoulders.

Stephen let out a huge huff and glared at the brunette, "one day, Lexa. One day somebody's gonna break down your wall. And when that somebody did come, there's no way for you to go back. I swear to you that, Woods!" Stephen taunted, trying to openly hint of threaten behind each word.

Lexa let out a huge laugh, "sure whatever you say, Steph." Sitting back down on her desk and pulled out a book. She can't believe it, this people are too easy to read. Lexa let out another giggle and shook her head, when a flash of blue eyes came crossing their classroom window. She let out shaky breath that she had been holding.

\------------------------

_***4 years later*** _

"Clarke, what do you want?" Octavia asked, looking up at the menu by the counter. "Clarke?" Looking back at the blonde, who was busy gawking at the distant. "What are you staring at?" The tiny girl looked straight until her eyes landed on someone, she let out huge sigh and swatted her best friend on the head.  
_  
_

"OW! What was that for?" Clarke madly sneered, rubbing her head.

"Stop perv watching, Lexa. For crying out loud, Clarke! She won't notice people like us," turning her back away from the brooding blonde and faced the tall menu again.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, started feeling the disappointment in the pit of her stomach. _There's got to be a way for her to notice me. Been crushing on this girl for 4 years now. There's got to be a way!_  

Octavia turned around and held the girl on her shoulders, "Look here, Clarke. She's from section 4-1. We're in section 4-6. Practically the lowest level in the food chain, meaning we could get eaten _alive._ Lexa's like the heaven and you're like... this teeny tiny small dirt," she pointed out, squinting her eyes on the little tip of her index finger.

Clarke pouted, "Seriously, O? A tiny small dirt? At least I could pass as the ground..." Looking back at the brunette, "But no... " shaking her head, "I won't stop. I will do everything to get her to notice me."

Octavia crossed her arms and tapped her foot starting to feel the impatience building up, "And how are you gonna do that, Clarke? Hhmm?" challenging the blonde.

"I... I will...," Clarke stammered, feeling lost in her words. "I will write her a love letter!" nodding relentlessly, she turned back at Octavia who was gapping at her ridiculously.

"OW!" Clarke winced again, giving her best friend a menacing glare, "What was that for now?"

" _That_ is for being ridiculously stupid! We know we're not academically driven, Clarke but you can't just start handing out love letters just like that!"

"Ooohh smacking the old blondie's head. Can I join?" Raven cheekily chirped, grinning ear to ear. Clarke gave her a knowing look and shook her head.

"Not now, Rae," the blonde growled annoyingly, eyeing the familiar brown haired girl by the corner of the new cafe. She knows the reputation that Lexa have in school. She knew that her unrequited crush will go nowhere. She knows that Octavia was right. She can't just go up to her and give a love letter. It is stupid and their class was already the laughing stock of the entire school. No wonder Mr Cage was always riling up the wall when he started hearing rumours and news about the oh-so famous section 4-6.  _I think its better to not do anymore damaged as it is. Time to give up, Clarke. It's been 4 years._ Clarke let a steady breath and looked away unwillingly from those tantalising green eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Raven.

"Our little Princess here is in love with your Lexa, " Octavia announced, sounding so disappointed with her best friend. Clarke grimaced by the sound of her voice and instantly looked down at her shuffling feet, feeling the familiar fluster creeping on her cheeks.

"What?! Since when? It was only 4 years ago when you noticed her and now you're suddenly in love with her?" Raven bellowed in great sarcastic surprised, rolling her eyes to the girl. "What's new, Clarke?"

"Shut up," Clarke shrugged her shoulders and slouched down feeling defeated that none of her best friends were supporting her.  _Whatever. I could still admire her from a distance. Like right now. Her smile is so beautiful. So contagious. *sigh*_

Raven could observed the laugh sick puppy that Clarke was, she looked back and forth between the forever oblivious Lexa Woods and the none existent Clarke Griffin, "Damn girl! You got it bad," Raven mumbled, blithely poking the blonde's smiling face. She kept doing this over and over again until Octavia gave her a look, but Clarke was still passive and still eyeing the love of her life. 

After a few minutes of sitting down and moping around, Raven couldn't take it anymore, she hated seeing her best friend being all drama queen over her little crush. It had been 4 years that Clarke had been endlessly rooting for the brunette but it was always gone unnoticed. And now it seemed to her that Clarke had gone rock bottom for her one sided love over the oh-so genius brunette.  She let out an exasperating sigh and shoved her hair out of her face.

"Clarke," she uttered, looking at the blonde with her head slumped over the cold wood table of the Grounder's Cafe. She heard the girl groaned,  _thank God she's alive,_ Raven sarcastically thought. "Hey, look at me," tapping the girl's elbow. Clarke propped up her chin over her folded arms and squinted her eyes at Raven.

"What?" Clarke uttered lamely.

"Do you want me to help you?" Raven asked joyfully, wishing she could bring back the happy and bubbly blonde that she knew. Clarke's eyes suddenly lit up and her perfectly white teeth made a sudden appearance. The blonde nodded profusely as she awaited for Raven's next words. "Okay, but first stop the moping around and I will help you write a love letter. How's that sound?"

Clarke shrieked in happiness and jumped over at Raven's lap and hugged her tightly until she was almost gagged to death. Octavia shook her head in dismay, making Raven shrugging shoulders with a 'what can I do?' look.

The three best friends spent hours formulating the perfect love letter until Clarke's phone started blasting music.

"Mom?" Clarke felt her stomach dropped when she heard her mom sobbing, "Mom! What's wrong?"

"Clarke," Abby croaked, sobbing uncontrollably. "I just got fired..."

"What?! Fired?..By who?...When?... HOW?" the blonde stammered, "mom where are you right now?"

"At home,"

"I'll be home soon. Don't move!"

Clarke ended the call and turned around, she saw Raven and Octavia watching her anxiously.

"What happened, Clarke?" Octavia asked, scooting closer to her.

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "my mom got fired."

"How did that happened? She's a freaking doctor!" Raven bellowed, feeling the ridiculous happening.

"I don't know. I... I have to go," Clarke dunked down and shouldered her bag and stalked out of the cafe leaving behind her friends who was still in deep concern over her.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm home!" Clarke stepped inside the their two-storey house and was flabbergasted upon seeing the living room was in a complete chaos. Boxes were everywhere, strangers were scrambling around carrying their furniture out of the house.  _Is that the reason why there's a moving truck outside? What the hell is going on?!_

"MOM! Where are you?!" Clarke called out, feeling the agitation and frustration hissing out. "HEY! That's my dad's painting!... Hey! Be careful with that... What the fuck..."

"Clarke!" Abby came stumbling over to her daughter's arms and sobbed some more, "I'm really sorry, honey. I'm really really sorry..."

"Mom... mom...," pulling Abby out of her shoulders, "What's going on?" eyeing her mom with much concern.

"The loan shark...The bank... Your father.... ," Abby panted, "The hospital found out and said they have to let me go because they can't associate with anyone with illegal background... Decency...," Clarke was still baffled, she still can't understand what was happening. All she heard was a  muffled sound but she nodded and hugged her mother to comfort her and in return to comfort herself.  _What's going to happen now?_

\----------------------------------------------------

_***Few hours later*** _

Abby and Clarke were sitting on the floor of their completely empty house except for a few duffel bags filled with their clothes and a pair of ready sleeping bags. Clarke covered her face with her palm and asked, "What happen now, Mom? Where are we gonna stay?" She sighed rubbing her temple.

"I've got a call from one of my high school friends. I can't believe she had called me after we parted after high school. I guess she saw the news," Abby mumbled, taking her daughters hands.

"Right...The news. I guess the entire school knew about this. Oh god....," rubbing her temples again, feeling the imminent migraine coming back.

"Honey, I"m really sorry you have to go through this. I know you deserve better than this. I know Jake and I should have provided better for you. After your father died...," Abby choked, her eyes were brimming in tears again.

"Mom... It's okay. We will figure this out together okay? We won't give up. Hey we're Griffins! For crying out loud. We're meant to be strong and almighty!" Grabbing her frail mom by the shoulder and hugged her tightly.  _I have to be strong for my mom. *sigh* We can make this through. No matter what._

Abby let go of the hug and nodded determinedly at her daughter, "You're right. We're Griffin!" 

Clarke laughed and nodded along with her mom. 

"Alright, let's sleep for now. You have to go to school tomorrow and after your classes we have to go to my friend's house and meet their family. I never wanted it to end like this but we have no choice, Clarke." Looking at her daughter sadly. 

"Mom, It's fine. Just as long as I'm with you and we're together. We can do this. We will work ourselves up and show them!" 

Abby smiled, "I am so blessed to have a daughter like you. I love you, honey." Pecking Clarke on the forehead. 

"I love you too, mom. Goodnight," switching off the living room lights and snuggled herself comfortably on their sleeping bags.  _Tomorrow's gonna be a good day. This will not bother me. You're a Griffin, Clarke. Keep that in mind!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_*Earlier that day*_ **

"Gus! Look at this," Indra beckoned for her husband to sit with her on the sofa, eyeing the news with much scrutinisation. 

"What is it?" Gustus asked, as the big burly man sat beside her wife, Indra who bounced back down on the sofa but was unconcern. 

She pointed on the tv screen and said, "Is that?..."

"Abby Griffin! Oh no..." Gustus shook his head in dismay. 

_"News Alert! A 45 year old doctor from the Capitol General Hospital had been fired due to an illegal transactions and black business that was apparently passed down to her by her late Husband. The hospital board of directors were still tight lipped about the recent outbreak but the Ark News team were still in contact with an inside people. The Griffin household was reportedly being drawn out by the Capitol International bank due to their unpaid debts over the accumulating years. Their house, cars and many more assets were taken away, as you can see behind me. Large moving trucks were parked outside their house...."_

"Oh no... Gus we have to do something! You know how much we owe her. Without her I wouldn't have known you at all," Indra cried out, eyeing her husband filled with plea. 

Gustus nodded in agreement, "I will have my people to get a hold of her phone number. Don't worry, Indra we will help the Griffins and I heard that they have a daughter as well. Oh poor daughter of Abby. She doesn't deserve to experience this horrible things." 

Indra laid her head over his husband's shoulder, as she watched the remaining of the news. The story was as horrible as it was but she knew that the Griffin that she knows is  _not_ like that. The person, her high school best friend, is not an illegal business woman. She knows she's better than that. Indra let out a sigh and looked at Gustus, as he put down the phone and showed Indra a phone number. 

"Call her," Indra nodded and took the phone. She pressed the 'call' button and placed it over her ears. She waited for a couple rings until finally she heard the voice that had been replaying inside her head for the past hour. 

"Abby... It's Indra." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke hopped off the bus and walked casually towards the entrance of the school gate. She could instantly feel dozens of eyes shifted towards her, whispers and mumbling were reaching her ears but her brain refused to comprehend.  _Don't listen to them, Clarke. They don't know the truth. Your mom is not a criminal. Your dad is not a criminal. Focus, Clarke. Focus._ The blonde thought she can't escape the glares and whispers, until she felt a familiar protective arm slumped over her shoulder. Clarke looked up, Raven was towering over her looking around giving back a menacing and deathly looks at the people that crossed their paths. 

"Rae..." Clarke smiled weakly, "Thanks." 

"Hey, Griff," giving the blonde her oh-so famous confident smile, "No problem. Reyes got your back, babe. Hey! you! Whatcha looking at huh?!" 

"Hey! Blake got your back too!" Octavia came skipping over at the two girls and protectively snaked her arm over the waist. Giving off middle fingers at their peers, who started staring and gawking at the blonde. "Back off will ya! You've never seen a pretty girl before!" The tiny girl shouted out, shoving people who were trying to get a better of her best friend. 

Clarke watched her friends being protective on her until they've reached the comfort of their classroom. The blonde turned around and hugged her two best friends tightly. 

"I love you guys. I don't know what I will do without the both of you." 

Raven and Octavia rubbed Clarke's back soothingly, "Always here for ya, Griffin. No matter what," Octavia chirped in. 

The Clarke's day was a long torturous one, she slumped back on the canteen table with much hope to die down the words that she kept hearing from her schoolmates and even some teachers.  _Unbelievable. Even teachers were gossiping about her. *sigh* I just wanna go home._

"CLARKE!" The blonde was unmoved, until she felt her shoulders being shook violently. 

"Go away, Finn! We already told you she doesn't need another annoying brat like you around her." Raven snarled at the boy who's hair was too long for his face that he kept blowing it to get rid of it. 

"Yeah! Be annoying some place else," Octavia added, shoving the boy away. 

Clarke furrowed her eye brows and lifted her head from the annoying fights that her friends were making. 

"Clarke, babe! Are you okay? Tell me who this people are. Tell me who's making you cry. I will punch the hell out of them!" Finn threatened, punching his fist over his palm. 

"Okay," Finn stopped what he was doing and kneeled in front of the blonde, "What, babe? What is it?" looking at her with pure smouldering concern. Clarke wanted to cringe but went against it. "First," raising her index finger at the boy's face, Finn was stunned, "Don't ever call me babe. Two, There's nothing you can do. The bank took everything. The loan sharks already got what they wanted," Clarke closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "Finn, please do me a favour. Please stop talking about it. I just want to forget about it. Okay?" 

Finn nodded profusely, "Okay, ba... Clarke! Not a problem. I will do anything for you, Princess!" flashing his charming smile at the blonde. Clarke nodded and went back absentmindedly forking his veggies around. Finn gave a final nod at Raven and Octavia and a reassuring squeeze on the girl's shoulder before heading back to his friends. 

"Well... At least your prince charming's still all over you," Raven smirked, Octavia quietly snicker by the side. Clarke shook her head and gave them a knowing look. 

"Anyways! I know one thing to get your head out of it, " Clarke' face lip up and waited patiently. Raven thrust forwards a piece of folded paper at the blonde. 

"Oh god... I completely forgot about the love letter," Holding it in her hands, her confidence was getting lower and lower to the point that she's going to back out. Raven shot her a look and pouted, "No, Griffin. You will not back down. We've spent hours on this one and it will not go to waste. Plus what worse that could happen," she shrugged nonchalantly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_You can do this, Clarke! You're a Griffin. You're headstrong. No one can get in your way! Just walked up to her and hand it over. Okay, I'm walking over now. Slowly. Breathe in. Breathe out. She's just talking to her friends. Nothing unusual. Okay! Her friends are leaving. Great! I can get her alone. Alright, this is it, Clarke. Take a step. Left. Right. Left. Right. Slowly. Don't trip! Don't trip!_

Clarke was half way through the connecting bridge of their school building that was separating the west building to the east. Lexa was a few steps towards her, looking straight as if Clarke was just a part of the bridge. The blonde clutched the paper more tightly, she was shaking nervously. Gulping down her last drop of saliva, she closed her eyes tightly and extended her arms forward. She felt it. She felt the paper moved.  _This is it Clarke. This is it! She's taking the letter... No... No..._

Clarke felt someone brushed towards her shoulder and the letter was still in her buzzing hands. She let out a breath, as if she had been holding her oxygen for the entire time. She opened her eyes and stared blankly on the ground, focusing on the tiny little dirt on the floor. _That's me. Just a teeny tiny none existent dirt._ Everything was in a slow motion, the strength of the wind seemed to be picking up, the dropping temperature was getting more apparent.  _Stand up straight, Clarke. It doesn't matter._ The pit of her stomach dropped upon realising what just happened.  _Lexa just walked past me._

Her legs gave up on her and collapsed on the hard concrete floor, panting hard as if she just ran a mile.  _What just happened?_ Clarke closed her eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath. She can't believe she just made a fool of herself.  _How could you be so stupid, Clarke!_ She dropped the piece of paper and burrowed her face on her palm. 

"Clarke!" Raven and Octavia called out, running towards the girl. "Hey..." Octavia whispered brushing her tears away. Clarke was taken aback, she didn't even know she was crying. She dunked her head low and wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. Clearing her throat, she stood up and smiled weakly, "Well... That went well!" Pulling a shaky and rough laughter.

"Clarke--" Raven started but Clarke cut her off.

"Anyways! Let's head back to Class. Jackson might be looking for us. Let's go," ringing her arms between Raven and Octavia. The two friends looked at each other with an obvious uneasiness and distressed over their friend. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke! Octavia! What an honour for the two of you to join the class! Please hurry up and take your seats," Mr. Jackson announced in a least amusing way, "Ms Reyes, shouldn't you be in your class?" Raven was startled by the address of her name, she raised her head in a nod and patted Clarke consolably as she exit out into the corridor and headed back to her classroom. 

 _Clarke deserves more than this. She deserve at least for her letter to be read._ Raven shook her head and took out the letter from her pocket that she sneakily stole from Clarke's bag when they were walking back to class. Upon reaching her classroom, Ms Alie shot her a glare, "Ms Reyes, glad that you could join us! I thought you've exchanged us with section 1-6." Raven smiled sarcastically and stalked off towards her desk, "How I wish... I wouldn't be stuck in your god forsaken class, asshole," she whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Ms Reyes. Did you say something?" Ms Alie asked again, raising her eyebrow at the girl.

"Nothing, Ms Alie. I was just saying I wouldn't miss your class for the world," smiling back at her teacher who narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Raven took out her books and sniggered at the sight of the teacher still scowling under her breath.

Subjects after subjects, Raven thought that the day won't end at all. "Come on...." she whispered, watching the clock on the wall to reach 3pm.

**_BUUUZZZZZZ_ **

_**BBUUZZZZZZ** _

"Finally!" She waited patiently for the others to exit out of the room before slowly approaching her target.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Woods!" Lexa turned around and found Raven walking up to her. 

Anya and Lincoln watched them interact from a distance, giving each other looks of curiosity. 

The brunette nodded and sat down comfortably on her desk, waiting for the girl to say something. Raven looked at Anya and Lincoln and nodded at them, until she handed out a piece of paper. 

She noticed that the folded paper has a heart sticker sealing it closed, she raised her eyebrow at the girl and smirked, "Didn't know you were into girls, Reyes." still not touching the letter. She knew Raven was puffing in irritation with her obvious flaring nostrils. 

"This is not from me," thrusting it closer to the brunette's hands until Lexa has to clasp it in between her fingers, "It's for a friend. You probably had seen her. You walked past her on the bridge. At least you could have been nice about it. You know she's going through a lot right now. I'm not asking you to do anything but the least you can do is to read the letter," Raven inhaled sharply and looked back at Anya and Lincoln who was now standing behind the brunette. She then went back to those green eyes that was watching her with sheer amusement. 

Lexa folded her arms and tilted her head, "Its not my business whatever she's going through right now."

Raven gritted her teeth,  _this girl is so full of it._ "Whatever. But she's my friend, " she softens down, "please just read the letter. That's all I'm asking," leaving her words in plea, she grabbed her bag and left the classroom. 

Lexa clenched her jaw and rubbed her forehead,  _Who does she think she is? How can she demand me in doing something for someone I don't even know?_ The brunette let out a breath and shove the letter inside her bag and walked out of the room. 

"Hey, what gotten you riled up all of a sudden? Don't let Reyes gets into you. Those girls' are trouble I'm telling you," Anya warned, nudging the girl from her thoughts. 

"Whatever. I have to head home. My mom's friend's coming. My mom's making me do some big welcoming shenanigans for her high school best friend," shaking her head in disbelief. She can't believe that her mom was letting some stranger stay in their house for who knows how long.  _So what if they've been best friend's in high school. 2 decades is a very long time. People change. They could be a thief or a murderer. Who knows!_  

Lexa hugged Anya and Lincoln as she climbed up the bus, forking out few dollar bills for the ride. She sat down on an empty seat and leaned against the window, already dreading the day when their house will be invaded by some random strangers. 

_**DING DING** _

She took out her phone from her bag and checked the text message. 

_**(15:27) Mom: Are you heading home now, Lexa?** _

_**(15:30) Lexa: Yes, mom. I'm on my way home.** _

_**(15:34) Mom: Great! They'll arrive soon.** _

_**(15:37) Lexa: Be there soon.** _

Lexa exited from the app and shoved her phone back to her bag, when she found the letter. She furrowed her eyebrows, remembering Raven's words, out of curiosity she opened it and started reading. Lexa smiled subtly at how ridiculous the girl was. She can't believe that this girl is the same girl that she walked past to in the bridge. It's not that she meant to be mean or anything, but the fact that she was already having a terrible day with her mom's persistent nagging about her friend's daughter, how they will be great friends, how they will become best of friends just like their parents were. Her mom made her buy clothes and bed linen and fixed the guest room all girly like, filled with laces and pink splashed all over the bedroom wall. Lexa was tired and beaten due to all of this. 

"Shit!" Lexa grumbled, unrelentingly pressing the button for the bus to stop. She stepped out of the vehicle, panting hard.  _That girl almost made me miss my stop! Argh! So much for a good day. *sigh*_ She trudged her way towards their street, through their automatic gate opening for her. 

When she closed the front door of their 3 storey mansion, her mom almost immediately fussed over her, "Lexa! Is that you? Come here help me take the cake out of the oven please! Hurry! They're coming any moment now." 

Lexa sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Yes, mother!" trudging her way in to the kitchen. "Father!" she was startled, her father doesn't take a day off from the company unless its very important. Meaning this welcome party is clearly way important than work. 

"Lexa, honey. How was school?" Gustus cheerfully asked, Lexa shrugged and stowed her bag by the dining table and walked up to the oven. 

"Fine, I guess," carefully pulling out the cake with the kitchen mittens. After a few minutes of cooling it down, gingerly, she started covering it with vanilla frostings and decorated it with fresh fruits. 

"Aahhh... That's wondering, Lexa. Abby's gonna love this!" Indra beamed, taking the completed cake and placed it on the fridge. She pecked the brunette on the forehead and asked her to freshen up. Lexa did what she was told and headed back down the stairs when she heard the door bell rang. 

"Honey! Come down. They're here! Charlotte honey! Hurry up!" Indra called out, fussily. Lexa sauntered behind Charlotte who smiled at her warmly, but she knew all too well what her sister was thinking about. She shook her head on the pending disaster that her sister is gonna break through this time. 

\------------------------------------------------------

_***Last month*** _

"Charlotte! How many times do I have to tell you stop making practical jokes on our visitors!" Indra angrily shrieked. 

"Mom! Alex was making faces at me, he was making fun of me all night. So what am I supposed to do? Let him?" Charlotte exasperatedly explained, Lexa was by the long island leaning against it with a full smirk on her face. She knew for one, Alex was nothing but a gentleman to Charlotte, but her sister was just that mischievous to all of their guests.

"Charlotte, you can't plan joke on anyone who visited the house. You're growing up and that is not how a young lady should act,"

Charlotte rolled her eyes when her mom was not looking, only making Lexa sniggered behind Indra. Their mom turned around to Lexa and glared at her, making the brunette shrug. 

"I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again. Just as long as he keet his hands to himself," she articulated.

Indra gave her a warning look and puffed as she exited out of the kitchen door and started explaining to the Moose what happened.

"You shouldn't have done that, Charlotte," Lexa warned, patting the tall stool beside her, Charlotte pouted and folded her arms as she sat down.

"He deserves it. He tried to kiss me," making the brunette laughed, her sister eyed her annoyingly and sighed, "plus, what kind of family name is 'Moose,' she added, rolling her eyes again in ridicule.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Indra hold the doorknob but before giving it a twist he looked back at her family lining up behind her until her eyes landed on her youngest daughter. She narrowed her eyes, "No jokes, Charlotte. We've talked about this," her daughter nodded in agreement and smiled sweetly. 

Lexa gently squeezed her sisters shoulder and watched as the door slid open. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke, honey! We're here," Jerking the blonde awake. Clarke squinted her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar street. She pushed the taxi door open and stepped out, Abby was already by the trunk pulling out their other duffel bags. She helped Abby by the trunk and shouldered and pulled their bags towards the automated gates that were now opening for them. Clarke was astounded at how big the house was. It was definitely a huge mansion.  _2-3 storey high?_ _How many rooms are in this house? Do they have a swimming pool? Oh god... Is that a fountain and a pond in the middle of the driveway?_ Clarke shook her head in amazement, she gave her mom a smile as they stood quietly by the patio steps. 

"Are you ready, honey?" Abby asked concernedly, eyeing her daughter in the corner of her eyes. 

Clarke smiled warmly and nodded. 

Abby pressed the doorbell twice and waited patiently, squeezing her daughter's hand. Clarke heard muffled shouting and shuffling of feet. She inhaled slowly and let it out through her nose.  _This is it. This is gonna be my home. Be friendly, Clarke. Make them like you. Be nice to their daughters.You can do this._

She immediately plastered a charming smile once she heard the door open.  _This is it._ She took one final gulp and squeezed back her mom's hand. 


	2. Getting Lost and Found

_Noooo.... No.... It can't be. No!_  Clarke twirled around and faced away from the doorway when she saw who's house it was. "Fuck..." _I'm screwed._ _  
_

"Clarke? Honey?," Abby called out, "Are you feeling okay?" 

Clarke nodded assuringly, slowly turned around and extended her arm forward for a handshake, with her head dunked down in embarrassment. Indra was surprised, "Why? Abby you're daughter is too formal," she chuckled, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace, "In this household no handshaking, only hugging is allowed," Indra cheerfully uttered, patting on the blonde's back.

Clarke grinned and squeezed back, she kept her eyes down. Way _way_  down, away from those green eyes that were for sure was watching her. She let out another shaky breath and backed away from Indra, Gustus came and hugged Abby and then Clarke. 

"Lexa, Charlotte please meet Clarke," Indra introduced, putting the girls face to face. Charlotte smiled sweetly, too sweet for Clarke's taste but she nodded and smiled back. She looked up and saw those green alluring eyes, as if its piercing through her soul.  _Too much... This is too much..._ The blonde nodded at her way and averted her eyes back to the ground, she could see the smirk on those beautiful face. Clarke grimaced,  _How could you be so dumb, Clarke? Out of all my mom's friend why does have to her family?_

She flared her nose one last time and entered the Woods mansion. It was magical, it was like those huge mansions that you see inside the magazines, tv shows or movies.  _Unbelievable._ The blonde was in utter bewilderment, marvelling her eyes on grand carpeted  floors, huge chandeliers, tall bookcases filled with some unknown heavy words that she can't even pronounced. She shook her head trying to erase away those big words from letting it drown her. They followed Indra into a huge dining area with a long mahogany table surrounded by plush chairs. The table were set up with plates rimmed with gold, knives and forks in different sizes, tall white candles and napkins folded like a crane.  _This can't be real. People doesn't live like this... Or do they..._ Clarke was still stunned by the sight, her mouth was agape. Until a cold palm touched her chin, pushing it up, closing her mouth in the process. Clarke stepped back, when she realised Lexa was towering over her, in fact openly smirking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke cleared her throat and softly mumbled, "Sorry..." side-stepping the brunette and sat down beside her mom who was animatedly chatting away with Gustus and Indra. She could feel the piercing gaze from the brunette, she grimaced again dunking her flustering face from a view. 

"Alright!" Indra clapped, ushering everyone to take a sit, Clarke noticed that Lexa sat down directly in front of her still eyeing her with the very same smirk with a tint of amusement. "Let's eat! Everybody dig in. Abby, Clarke please make yourself comfortable. Make yourself at home. Okay? This is your home now." Eyeing Abby who was nodding in deep appreciation. 

"Thank you, Indra. I wouldn't know where to go if you hadn't called me. Clarke and I would have slept in the streets for all I know. So thank you. Gustus. Indra. Thank you very much," Abby chanted over and over again, Clarke squeezed her mom's forearm and mumbled another thank you.  _She was very pleased and appreciative with the kindness of the Woods family. With no living relatives and people who even they considered as their friends chased them away like some unwanted dogs. She will be forever grateful for Indra and Gustus' kindness... Even if... Lexa was their daughter. Oh god... she's still watching me. Relax, Clarke. Don't get fazed up. You can do this!_ Clarke held her head high and let out another breath, she forked down the meatloaf inside her mouth until she couldn't stuff anymore. 

Abby touched her arm, "slow down, honey," she whispered. Clarke made a gagging noise, flinging her hands, gesturing at her throat. She was frantically grasping for air until Abby handed her a glass of water. She downed it in one go and slumped over her chair. Panting and sighigh, until the ringing of snickers were echoing the room. She looked up and Lexa and Charlotte was laughing at her. 

"You're right, sis. She is an idiot," Charlotte chortled, letting out another laughter. 

Clarke was beaten, she could feel redness creeping up her neck and residing down on her cheeks permanently. She dunked her head again in total humiliation and pouted. 

"Charlotte! Be nice to our guests! Say you're sorry," Indra hissed, Charlotte knotted her eyebrows and looked up at Clarke under her lashes, she pouted and murmured, "I'm sorry, Clarke." 

The blonde shook her head dismissing what just happened, "It's okay," she smiled warmly at the small girl. 

Dinner was one awkward situation, after the humiliating choking fest that Clarke submerged herself into. It gotten even worse from there. 

"Lexa! You didn't tell me that you and Clarke were in the same school. Are you in the same section?" Indra chattered, eyeing Clarke and Lexa expectantly. 

"No," Lexa's first word throughout the entire dinner, "I'm in section 4-1, She's in section 4-6," eyeing the blonde with her compelling head tilting stunt. Clarke gulped down a mouthful of water because her throat suddenly gone dry from watching the brunette. Abby let out an awkward chuckle by the mention of the difference in section but more apparent to the level of intelligence.

"Indra, Clarke here is in the last class. I don't know how she even managed to get in there when I taught her everything. I wouldn't say I'm a genius but being a doctor - intelligence always have to be on point. Clarke didn't seemed to get it from me...," shaking her head in disappointment. Clarke started to feel another humiliation knocking on the door, she looked up again and saw Lexa and Charlotte sniggering quietly at their own. The blonde tugged on her mom's sleeves to make her stop talking, lucky enough Indra came to her rescue. 

"Abby, There's no need to explain. I completely understand. Oh you don't think I remember you always topping our exams and of course running off to a prestigious college to study medicine. But what you have there," gesturing at Clarke, "Is one fine lady. You should be proud. I can see she's a really good daughter." 

"Oh of course! I'm always proud of my Clarke-y," squeezing the girl's hand. Clarke froze up by the mention of her nickname, oh how she hated that nickname. The sniggering in front of her grew even more louder, "moomm..." she whined, grimacing at Abby. 

"Ahh she hated it when I call her Clarke'y," shaking her head, "Anyways, I think you have two lovely ladies yourself, Indra. I heard Lexa is a genius! How incredible! And Charlotte is such a charmer to the boys," beaming at the two girls in front of her, to Clarke's surprise suddenly behaved themselves like little angels.  _I can't believe this. Ruthless!_

Indra waved them off as if its the most mundane statement of the year, "Yes, Lexa is a genius I don't even know how she even became one when Gustus and I..." looking at her husband who chuckled along with her, "well you know how Gustus and I back in high school," winking at Abby, who let out a hearty laugh. Clarke was astonished as it had been a long since she heard her mom laugh genuinely and she really missed it most especially ever since her father died. "As for Charlotte her parents must be a charmer themselves. I'm glad to take my little Charlotte in, one of the best decisions I've made," watching her daughter lovingly. Clarke could see how much Indra loves her children, even Charlotte who apparently was adopted when her parents died from a car accident. 

Abby nodded delightfully and faced Lexa, "Lexa do you have a eye candy?" smiling at her playfully. 

Clarke noticed Lexa's eyes flicked to hers but subtly it was as if it never happened, the brunette's gaze was fixed on her mother's eyes and smiled sincerely, "No I have not," 

Gustus cut in, "But she had been receiving a lot of flowers, chocolates and love letters almost every week!" laughing and patting her daughter on the shoulders. Lexa scowled at her father and rubbed her forehead. It was the first time that Clarke found Lexa being intimidated. It was like a breath of fresh air. 

"Yes. I did received quite a number of love letters from boys...  _,"_  diverting her eyes at the blue eyed girl that was gapping at her, "...  _and girls._ "

"Wow. You must be the heartbreaker of the school. Huh, Lexa," Abby happily grinned and laughed along with Indra and Gustus. 

Lexa smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders, "Trying not to be," she murmured casually.

"Is there any interesting letters that you came across? I know for one thing Indra and I had came across some pretty weird letters back in our time," The two mothers giggled like little girls, making Gustus shaking his head in embarrassment. 

"Actually...," Lexa chimed in, watching the blonde cringed under her lashes, "I did received a letter this morning. It's quite funny really.  _Highly entertaining,_ " smiling slyly at Clarke. 

Clarke averted her eyes away from the green-eyed girl and pouted at her wringing hands.  _How lucky is that person to have Lexa read her letter. Whereas mine... Deeply ignored._ She heaved a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, and when she looked up, Abby was watching her, having that worried expression on her face again. Oh how much she wanted to just wipe away the worry on her mom's face and make her happy. Just like how she was just now with Indra and Gustus.  _Maybe staying here is better for my mom._

"Are you okay, honey?" Abby asked with a tinge of doubtfulness. 

"Yes," Clarke nodded believably, "Peachy," smiling back endearingly at her mother. 

"Well I think I better show you your rooms! I believe both of you must have had a long day. Come along," Indra ushered them up the grand staircase with red carpet laid out perfectly. Clarke just kept getting more and more surprise by the minute. Indra showed Abby her room first, they toured around and then peck her mom to the cheeks and bid goodnight. Indra then pulled Clarke by the arm and grinned like a little child,

"I really hope that you'll like your room! I tried to decorate it perfectly," Indra excitedly babbled as she opened the door and turned on the lights. Clarke was almost blinded by all the laces and ruffles, the pink walls and dolls that were perfectly arranged on a tall book case. The bed was pure white with laces hanging on the four sides. The dresser table was placed with aligned varieties of colognes and perfumes and make-up palettes with brand names that Clarke have not heard before.  _This is unbelievable...Incredible! Out of this world! Do rich people really lives like this?_

"I hope the decorations isn't too much for you. I tried to decorate Lexa and Charlotte's room like this but I only heard was complains and whines. So when I found out that Abby has a daughter I couldn't resist!" Clarke nodded and stepped inside the room, touching and tracing the laces on the curtain, on the bed, on the study table.  _It's everywhere!_  

"I have also bought some clothes for you. It's in here inside the drawer," opening the large drawer inside the walk-in closet. Another huge place that Clarke couldn't help but feel in awe.  _It's like living in a magazine! This is beyond imagination. This is real life! Shoes! Dresses! Omg... Too much!_ "I hope they suits your size but if it doesn't let me know and I will get the size that suits you," Indra added assuringly. 

"Indra...," Clarke stuttered, shaking her head on the incredible room, "This is too much. I... I can't accept any of this. The bed is enough for me."

"Oh pish-posh, Clarke! We're family here. Don't you forget that!" Indra raised her eyebrows at Clarke waiting for her agreement. The blonde nodded and hugged the woman tightly.

"Thank you so much Indra. For doing this for my mom and I. We really owe you and Gustus a lot," Indra patted the girl soothingly and smiled at the girl. 

"I know that your mom and Jake are not bad people. I trust them. And I wouldn't be living this life if it weren't for Abby. She introduced me to Gustus when we were little and here I am. I should be the one thanking her. This...," gesturing in the room, "is not enough to say how thankful I am for all the great things that Abby did for me. So please accept it, Clarke because I know a girl like you deserves the best," Indra ended, giving another endearing look at the blonde. Clarke nodded and smiled.  _*Sigh* I will be forever grateful to the Woods. They saved my mom and I._

"Oh yeah, one more thing. You're bathroom, unfortunately, is outside," Indra stepped out of the room and opened another door across the hall, Clarke followed her and scanned the large mirror on the wall with an incredible marble sink.  _Is that a golden faucet?!_ There was a large shower glass partition and a large bathtub that could easily fit two people at one time. 

"Thank you again, Indra. Thank you," hugging the woman once more, Indra laughed and gestured the blonde out of the bathroom.

"Well... tomorrow after school I could give you a full tour of the house, if you want?" Clarke nodded, "Oh yeah, about school. I could get Lexa to walk with you to school. To make sure you won't ended up lost in the streets!" The woman joked, making Clarke grimaced once more at the  _huge possibility_  of her getting incredibly lost. She wasn't really good with street names most especially when the place is unfamiliar to her. 

Indra peck Clarke goodnight as she closes the door behind her. Clarke slumped back on her  _really_ soft bed and groaned, "Whhyyy...." She ruffled her hair in annoyance and bolted up straight on the edge of the bed. "Forget about it, Clarke. Just avoid her. She'll clearly stay out of your hair too." She nodded with much agreement not until her head decided to join in.  _Ooorr you and Lexa can be best friends and turn lovers! Ohhh you could be like those tv dramas where they'll secretly have an affair with each other. Like Lexa would suddenly knock on your door and then creep in and do all sorts of... you know...stuff._

_**KNOCK** _

_**KNOCK** _

Clarke bolted out of bed, startled. Her heart was palpitating so hard that she thought she's going to faint.  _Lexa? No! I know she's a pure genius but she can't read minds right? She can't! Can't she?_

_**KNOCK** _

_**KNOCK** _

The blonde jumped again by the sound, she took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the door, giving it a twist until it opens.

"Lexa!" Her mouth was agape,  _She can read minds!_

Lexa's face was stoic, in fact it seemed like a little annoyed but in a very very subtle way. 

"Here," she mumbled, thrusting forward a pink towel to the blonde. 

"Oh...," grabbing it and looking back again at those magnetic green eyes, "thanks," she croaked, taking note that her throat was dry again. 

Lexa nodded and stalked off towards the another door. Clarke followed her trail and realised she was sleeping beside Lexa's bedroom. She started to feel the bubbling excitement in the pit of her stomach. All the wild fantasies started to erupt inside her head. "Oh Clarke what are you doing...," she bit her lips trying to stop the giggle that started to hiss out. "Contain yourself Clarke. Get a warm shower. Yes, I'm gonna go take a shower," she chanted again and again until the hot water cascaded down her tensioned body. 

15 minutes later, she switched off the knob and carefully stepped out of the shower. She patted down her body and suddenly came into a realisation, "shit! I forgot to bring fresh clothes! Dammit," she cussed. She wrapped her body with the towel and embraced her soiled clothes, as she peeked outside the hallway.  _The coast is clear._ Carefully and quietly, she padded towards her door across the hall until the door beside her flunf open, Clarke stopped at her tracks. Lexa came out of her room carrying a towel, they both locked gazes for a brief second, until Clarke nodded at her and ran inside the comfort of her bedroom. 

"Shit..."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lexa, honey! Can you give this towel to Abby and Clarke please?" Indra called out, Lexa emerged out of the entertainment room with a scowl plastered on her face. 

"Why can't you do it. You know them better than I do," Lexa complained, Indra gave her a 'don't even try' look and handed over the two towels. "the pink one is for Clarke. Thank you, Alexandria." 

Lexa eyed the pink fluffy towel and sniggered,  _What's up with this girl and pink? *sigh* I can't believe I'll be living with this person. Abby is great but Clarke? Nobody can know that I live with that idiot._ The brunette flared his nostril and knocked on Abby's bedroom. The door slowly opens and Abby's head popped out, "Lexa! What brings you here?" 

"My mom wants me to give you the towel," Lexa mentioned, giving it to the woman, who mumbled thankful words.

"I'll head down over to Clarke's," showing the pink towel. Abby nodded and was about to close the when she opened it again and called for Lexa. The brunette turned around and eyed her particularly. 

"Lexa, thank you for letting us stay here. I know it's hard to suddenly appear in your lives unannounced. But we're really grateful for accepting us into your home," 

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Mrs Griffin. It's not a problem. You're my mom's best friend after all," Lexa smiled sweetly at Abby who nodded back and returned to her bedroom. She continued walking down the hallway and hesitated to knock on the door.  _What's stopping you now, Lexa?.... Communicating to this idiot._ Lexa rubbed her forehead in annoyance and knocked twice. "Let's get this over with," she looked up at the door when she heard shuffling of feet and then pure silence, she furrowed her eyebrows and knocked twice again. Slowly she heard footsteps approaching the door, she took a step back and waited patiently. 

Clarke peeked out of the doorway and stared back at her before calling out her name. 

"Lexa!" Clarke stumbled, with her mouth hanging wide open.  _Oh how I want to shut that mouth close._ Before she could do anything else, she pushed the towel towards the blonde. 

"Here," Lexa uttered casually. 

"Oh... Thanks," 

 _Are we done here?_ Lexa gave her one final look and nodded, before stalking off towards her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and let out a long draggy breath, followed by plugging her earphones and blasting her music until her eardrums complains. She laid flat on her back on the bed and sunk back into oblivion until flashes of blue eyes came crossing her mind. 

20 minutes later, she was suddenly awaken by a heavy metal beats the came blasting on her eardrums. The girl yanked out the earbuds too hastily and winced at the pain. 

"Jeez..." Lexa stood up and yanked her towel out of the hook and walked out of the room. There she stood rooted and eyed the girl who just came out of the bathroom. Her blonde hair was dripping wet, bits of water came rolling down at its tips and hitting the fair white exposed shoulder blade of the blonde. Lexa took a gulp, she locked eyes with those blue orbs for a nano second until Clarke nodded and bolted back to her bedroom. 

Lexa snickered quietly and walked in into the bathroom, mindlessly humming a song that was stuck inside her head. Until those blue eyes came parading back in her sub-consciousness but Lexa was oblivious. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Lexa! Honey! Wake up, you're gonna be late for school. Hurry up," Indra patted Lexa on the shoulders until the girl turned groggily to her side and squinted at her mother. She groaned and slumped back face down, hugging her pillow. 

"5 more minutes, mom," she whined.

"Lexa you don't have 5 minutes. Clarke's already downstairs eating, she's waiting for you," Upon hearing the name, Lexa jolted up on her bed, she opened her eyes wide and asked, "Why is she waiting for me?" 

"Because you're going to bring her to school, silly. Come on! Hit the shower," The woman waved off, as she exited out of Lexa's room. The brunette scowled and cussed, as she patted around her bed in search for her iPod. She pressed the home button but it won't turned on, she hold the wake button until the screen flashed a dead battery. "Great... Just great," she puffed, throwing the iPod on her night stand and plugged in to charge. Lexa stood up, took her towel and hit the shower for the next 10 minutes. The following 10 minutes she had managed to fix her hair, dress up and do a light makeup. The following minute she came parading down the stairs and into the kitchen where Abby and Clarke greeted her chirpily. 

Lexa nodded and smiled, as she pulled out her usual seat and eyed the blonde in the corner of her eyes.  _She better not start spreading her sleeping arrangement with anyone. I better talk to her before hell let loose._ The brunette grimaced at how the girl swallow her hotcake,  _she sure are hungry._ Lexa shook her head and poured maple syrup on her hotcake until  Charlotte spoke up. Lexa didn't even noticed that her sister was already sitting beside her. 

"Sis could we walk by the Ark Street? I want to buy fresh muffin." 

"Sure thing," chewing on her food. 

"No, darling. I'll drive you to school. Lexa and Clarke will go to school together," looking at Charlotte who was taken aback by the sudden change of plans. 

"But I want to go with Lexa," Charlotte whined and pouted. Indra gave her a warning making the girl instantly shut up. 

"It's okay, Mrs Woods. I can manage on my own." Clarke spoke up, Lexa looked up from her plate and eyed the girl carefully. She could obviously see that the girl was a little strained.  _She'll SO gonna get lost._

"See, mom? Clarke can manage on her own. She's old enough," Charlotte interjected. 

"It's okay, Indra. I'm pretty sure Clarke can manage it," Abby reassured her best friend, but Indra declined and waved off the woman. "Lexa will take care of your darling Clarke. Wouldn't you Lexa darling?" 

The brunette sighed and eyed the blonde one more time, she could really see how flustered Clarke was now. She smirked at her and said, "Sure. I really could see she needed it. We wouldn't be wanting to file a case of a missing person anytime soon, Wouldn't we?" 

Lexa watched Clarke flinched and gave her a defeated glance before dunking down on her plate and shove whatever what was left on it. The brunette smiled reassuringly at her mom. 

"Great! Everything's settled then. Well eat up girls before you run late for school," Lexa immediately stood up and placed her plate over the sink and then washed her hands. She noticed Clarke also did the same, as she shouldered her bag and walked off to her mom and sister pecking them on the cheek. The blonde mimicked but giving Abby a reassuring hug. Lexa diverted her eyes towards the front door and made her way towards the streets. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, glancing behind, she saw Clarke panting while trying to catch her fast paced walk. 

When they were now shoulder to shoulder, she saw the blonde opening her mouth.  _I not really in the mood to talk,_ she whined inside her head. Before anything else was spoken, Lexa stopped at her track and faced the blonde who seemed to be looking confused than ever.

"Let's make some ground rules here, Clarke," she monotonously declared, Clarke took a step back when Lexa took a step forward and showed her her index finger.

"One, don't you dare mention anything about us living under the same roof. Not to your petty little friends. Two," bringing another finger in, "you will stay away from me in school.  Meaning no talking, no looking and when we walk to school you will lag behind me and Three," raising another finger, "I will show you the way  _one_ time, so you better listen carefully. Do you understand, Griffin?" she questioned, towering over the blonde who was now leaning against the lamp post. Lexa didn't even realised that they made it across the road. Lucky enough, there's no car came honking at them.  _This girl really is trouble._

Clarke nodded with clear indication of fear in her eyes, just as what Lexa wanted her to be. 

"Good," she puffed and gave the girl one full look and paced back to the sidewalk towards the Sky Street. Lexa knew that it was going to be a very long day for her but with much hope that she'll get her head around the fact that the Griffin were already living inside their house and there's nothing she can do about it. Complaining to her parents was fruitless once they had their mind set on something. She have to get used to their sleeping arrangement and with two new strangers walking in and out of their front door. As much as Charlotte was complaining, she knew that her little sister could easily get used to it because she's good at coping to her environment but for Lexa. She's different. It's takes time for her to warm up on people despite the face that she put up in school, deep inside she have a lot of baggage - about herself, her parents, the company and most recently, the arrival of the Griffins, most in particularly the specific blonde. 

The two girls just departed the bus and was walking up to the school gate when Clarke started to lag behind her. She peeked behind at her and gave Clarke a smirk.  _Good, at least she knows how to follow rules._ Lexa ran up the steps into the entrance of the school and left the blonde dumbfounded. She can't  waste another minute being alone with that girl. She started to have this bad feeling whenever the blonde was around and it was doing her no good. Lexa shook her head in displeasure until she reached her classroom and slumped back on her chair. 

"Woods! Fancy seeing you here this early," Anya came marching in and stood by the door with her hand over her waist. Lexa shrugged it off coolly and pulled out a book that she had been reading that week. She knew they were at least half an hour early before the bell ring, but she didn't even realised that until Anya made it known to her. The brunette shook her head in grasping the reality.  _I don't even come in at least 10 minutes before the school bell rings. *sigh*_ Anya was talking to her enthusiastically, something about running or was an event? Lexa's mind was clouded since she woke up and was caught at her own thoughts until those familiar blue eyes came crossing their classroom window.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was utterly crushed, what she thought of being finally close to the brunette only came flunking out of the window when Lexa bombarded her with rules and regulations.  _There goes my potential best friend... Oh who am I kidding? I wanted her more than that... Clarke you are so delusional!_ She bit her lips to prevent another word to be uttered as she was walking down the street with Lexa. Even the bus ride was as quiet, Clarke thought she's gonna go insane. It was only filled by the usual background sound of talking passengers, snoring, laughing, yawning, the screeching of tyres and ridiculously loud honking of the usual morning rush hour. 

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose when she came to a conclusion that she will never improve her relationship with the brunette. Even if she tried to be helpful or strike a conversation, she was always swallowing her words. Lexa was not doing anything either, she was doing what she was told by her mom with of course the usual complaining and whining. She honestly found it humiliating enough to be found the main subject or the main source of laughter of the Woods sibling. The two sisters were simply alike! Clarke could definitely see Charlotte growing up like Lexa. The charm on her peers and was impressively smart too.  _What do this people eat to get genes like that?_

Clarke continuously pounded her head on the table and slumped back on the back of her chair. 

"You okay, Griff?" Octavia asked, pulling in her chair facing the blonde. 

"Yeah, peachy," she smiled tightly. 

"Hmm. How's last night? How do you find your mom's friend?" Octavia interrogated. 

"They're nice. Warm. Nice house," Clarke squinted her eyes, remembering the look that Lexa and Charlotte gave to her throughout the entire dinner, " _very welcoming._ "

"That's great! At least its good on your first night," 

"Yeah. Good," she huskily agreed.  _You have no idea._

"Anyways, we will be having our this new inter-class competition. I'm not quite sure about what are the games yet but I heard there's track and field. You and I should definitely join! What do you say, Princess?" Octavia asked, grinning to the blonde from ear to ear. Clarke giggled at how excited and bubbly Octavia gets with competitions, she knew for one that they might not be academically driven but they are definitely sports driven. She knew this was something that they can win for sure. 

"Sure I'm in. We will win this thing, O. That's for sure!" 

"Yes!" The tiny girl exclaimed pumping her fists in the air. "We have to train alright? How about after class?" 

"We have supplementary class until 6pm. You know Mr. Cage's drilling us down since the starting of the semester. I swear O, Mr Cage is gonna burst into flames one of this days," Clarke muttered, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh who cares about that Edward Cullen wannabe. We can train after supp. class. I will train you myself, I had been getting my body toned for awhile now. So you in?"

Clarke let out a sigh, as much as she hated running or training most particularly, she was more confident when the actual competition arrives. "Fine, count me in," Octavia nodded back in agreement.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the girl's toilet her phone suddenly buzzed, it was from Lexa. Indra insisted her and Lexa to exchange mobile number because she said it was appropriate now that we live under the same roof. Clarke swore Lexa cussed under breath when Indra was saying her reasonings. She slid open the notification and read it. 

_**(14:46) Lexa Woods <3 : I have soccer practice after school. So you're on your own. ** _

Clarke huffed at the text and rolled her eyes, "Then I'm on my own. See if I care," she mumbled distastefully. 

She shoved back her phone on her back pocket and strode back to class. Mr Cage was finishing up with his slides when the girl came sitting down at her desk. 

"Alright, Class. Please have your break. Be back by 3.30pm for your supplementary class." Mr Cage announced as he packed up his bag. 

Octavia came yanking the blonde's arm and pulled her towards the teacher, who eyed them curiously. "What can I do for you, Ms Blake? Ms Griffin?" 

"Clarke and I wanted to join the relay race, Mr Cage," Clarke could honestly swear that she thought that Cage was almost brimming in tears.

"Really? You wanted to join the relay race, Octavia?" narrowing his eyes as if they were planning some practical jokes on him. 

"Yes, Mr Cage. Why? Is there a problem, sir?" Clarke asked. 

"No. Most definitely not. Nobody really volunteered to join the race so I have to force the students to join. This is the first time hearing someone from section 4-6 volunteering to join the race,"  _Yupp, he's definitely bawling,_ Clarke thought. As she forked out a tissue and thrust it forward to her crying teacher. 

Mr Cage blew his nose and nodded profusely, "Okay... You and Clarke are in. Thank you for volunteering."

"Volunteering for what?" Finn came strolling in. 

"The relay race. You interested, Collin? We need another runner," Finn looked down at Clarke and asked, "are you joining, Princess?" Clarke nodded back, "Alright count me in!" 

"Ah! My class finally made an effort to join a race! How wonderful is this!" Mr Cage beamed at his students patting them gratefully on the back. "Work hard alright! It doesn't matter if we win or not. Just as long as we did our best and we had fun. Okay?" 

Clarke and Finn nodded in agreement, until Octavia spoke up, "No, Mr Cage. I swear to you we will win this thing. We will bring honour to section 4-6. They will not look down on our section anymore. You can count on us, Mr Cage," the tiny girl dedicatedly proclaimed with her fist high up in air with so much determination. 

Mr Cage came bawling again and this time  _harder._ He nodded relentlessly at the speech that Octavia made and smiled at them warmly and filled with appreciation, "Make me proud guys." 

"We will!," the three chorused. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I quit!" Finn panted and groaned in pain. As he collapsed on the gym mat.

"No! You can't quit, Finn. We were just half way through our training," Octavia pouted, pulling a hundred pound grown man off the floor. Unbelievably Clarke was surprised, Octavia was stronger than she thought she was. 

Finn was now back to his feet started running around the gym hall for don't know how many times. As hilarious as it was, Clarke let out a loud hysterical laugh but stopped abruptly as Octavia shot her a glare and nodded back at Finn. Clarke rolled her eyes and sprinted around the hall as fast as she can until her legs turned into a numb jelly like limbs. 

After two torturous and gruesome Octavia workout fest, Finn and Clarke laid down on the ground panting, heaving and heavily showered with sweat. The sun had already sunk down and all that Clarke want to do was to lie down on her bed, wrapped on her fluffy white laced duvet until slumber call out for her. 

"Great job everyone!" Octavia beamed, clapping her hands at the two motionless bodies on the floor. Clarke could have swore she could see the glimmer of enjoyment of O torturing them for hours.

She sat back up and winced, "I feel like crap..." 

"And that's how you should feel!" She crouched down in front of the blonde and grabbed her shoulders. Clarke winced once more feeling the sore and possible bruises, due to the heavy weights that she made them do. 

"Whatever. We better win this thing. This better be worth it," The blonde mumbled, shaking the quiet and stoned Finn by the leg. "You alive back there? We're gonna hit the shower." 

Finn hummed, still unmoved. "You guys... Go ahead," waving them off, "I'll... stay here for awhile." 

"Suit yourself," Octavia pulled Clarke carefully and walked out of the place, leaving Finn by himself thinking.  _You can do this Finn. Anything for Clarke. The love of your life. Anything that will please your woman... "_ I will win your heart, Clarke!" Finn declared, with his fist in the air. Pursing his lips with much determination, he laughed but cringed at the ache in his stomach. He stood up slowly and delicately and walked up to the switch to turn off the lights before heading for the shower. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where did you say you were staying again?" Octavia asked, while busily taming her tangled wet hair. 

Clarke's heart stopped for a nano second, she quickly turned away from her best friend,  _"One, don't you dare mention anything about us living under the same roof. Not even to your petty little friends."_ the blonde shut her tightly, remembering Lexa's warnings. 

"Umm... At the...,"  _Come on, Clarke, make up something._ Octavia was eyeing her now with  deep curiosity in her brown eyes. Clarke shouldered her backpack and walked towards the exit door out of the changing room and said, "This small green house at Green Street," She took a gulp swallowing the lie that she just fed her best friend. Octavia walked up to her and nodded approvingly. "Let's go?" 

The two girls briskly walked out of the school gate and rode the bus together until they reached the bus depot. Octavia pulled Clarke to a hug and a peck on the cheeks, "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." 

"See you!" Clarke called out, as she watched her walked towards her street. She waited until the figure was drowned by the shadows to finally make her move. She quickly walked towards the Sky street and hummed a song that was stuck in her head. After few minutes of walking, she looked up and furrowed her eyebrows at the unfamiliar tall houses around her. She scratched her neck, "Which direction is Sky street again?" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa heaved a sigh of relief upon stepping inside the mansion, "I'm home!" her day had been torturous enough with the continuous training for their friendly game this coming week and the constant banter of "admirers" ambushing her everywhere she go. 

Indra came to the living room in her usual apron slung over her neck and smiled widely at her daughter, "Welcome, honey," pecking her on the cheeks, "Where's Clarke?" Eyeing behind by the door as if she's magically reappear. Lexa looked at her feeling baffled, "What do you mean? She isn't home yet?" 

Indra shook her head, eyeing her daughter, "Didn't I told you to go home together?" 

"Mom, I have soccer practice. She's probably out with her friends..." side-stepping her mom's beady eyes, she stalked up the stairs and hit the shower.  _Where could she be? Please don't tell me she's lost._ Lexa rubbed her forehead as she breezily scribbled answers on questions after questions, subjects after subjects until her mom called out for dinner. 

After dinner, there was still no Clarke. Lexa tried not to think about it, she's probably out with her friends partying or doing something stupid again. Charlotte sat down beside her by the sofa watching some crappy reality show. Until the front door slung opened, Lexa was on her feet, looking expectingly. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Gustus called out as he pulled out of his long drench coat and slumped it over by the coat stand. 

Lexa slumped her shoulders and sat back down on the sofa quietly. She didn't noticed Charlotte was eyeing her, "That idiot Clarke isn't home yet. It's getting late." The brunette eyed the Charlotte who's attention was on the TV,  _maybe I wasn't the only one worried about her... Wait, worry? Why would I worry about that clumsy Clarke? This is too much. I must be really tired from practice._ Lexa tried to get her head around on worrying the dumb blonde, she walked up to the towering book shelf and pulled out her favourite book of all time. She walked out to the front porch and sat down by the swing, her reading spot, and breezed through the yellowish and wrinkled pages. The brunette sat there for another hour, submerging herself on the world of tragedy, deceit and dark works of Macbeth. She never considered herself to be the girl who would read books in relation to romance but willing to take part on hard and strong protagonist who will get what they wanted. Macbeth perfectly suits her well.

She shut her eyes for a few minutes, listening to the howling of the wind, the swaying of the trees. She checked her watch and flared her nostril. She did tried to get herself distracted about thinking about it but next thing she knew she spent almost another half an hour staring at the empty driveway or at the gates. Wondering and waiting if it'll open and see a familiar girl walking up with her golden hair glistening under the illuminating lamp posts. Lexa stretched out her limbs, folded her arms and unconsciously pacing back and forth the porch. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No...," Clarke looked around, the houses were getting bigger and bigger, "This isn't right. I've never seen this houses before. What street is this?" she looked around for the street sign but it was nowhere to be seen. She walked another more twists and turns until she landed herself on a pitch dark alley.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa was getting agitated, the night was not getting any younger. She bit her lips and stormed back inside, looking at Charlotte, "Hey Char, want some ice cream? I'm craving for one." Her little sister's eyes lit up, wide smile crawled up her her lips until it shows her perfectly white teeth. Charlotte nodded aggressively, "Yes please!" Lexa chuckled at her little sister's cute reaction. Lexa shook her head as she put down the book by the coffee table and walked out into the night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke heard voices, she walked up to the dark alley and saw three dark figures hunched down laughing and talking. One guy stood up and chugged down a bottle of what it seemed to be like a beer and within a blink of an eye, he slammed it against the other guy's bowed head, who was crouching before him. The shattering glass and loud yelling made Clarke ran for her life. She was panting, her eyes were brimming with tears, she wanted to stop but she was too scared. When her heart beat was pumping too hard until it makes her head swirl, until her chest was rising up and down until she can't catch her breath anymore, Clarke stopped. She wished that she didn't forgot to charge her phone last night then she would have dial herself for safety. She wished that their house weren't taken away from them then she won't be on this street running and crying. She wished that her mom didn't lost her job then Abby doesn't have to get multiple jobs just to support her. She wished that her dad didn't die because of that drunk driver then her mom and her won't be in this fucked up situation. 

Clarke slumped down on an empty street and cried. She let herself being cradled by her sore arms because after days of holding herself together and being strong for her mom. Her tears were finally breaking free, streaming down her face none stop. She tried to wipe it away but it was like unrelenting rain showering her reddened cheeks. Clarke burrowed her face over her arms. She let go of the bubbly positive Clarke and let her broken self submerged in loss for once. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran up and down the streets, squinting and cussing whenever she sees it deserted.  _Where is that idiot?_ She checked her watch it was already an hour every since she left the house. Lexa groaned and ran up to the Elm street, "Fuck this!" she walked through the empty road until she turn right and yelled with much frustration, "Clarke! Clarke!" whipping her head around as if the girl would animatedly appear behind her.

"Griffin! Where are you?!" Lexa couldn't careless even if she disturb any of the neighbours, her main focus was to find the blonde and bring her back in one piece. Before Indra and Abby gone berserk and took on themselves to have a search party for Clarke.  _Where are you?_ Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she took her final turn to the right towards Mount Weather Street and immediately stopped at her track. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking one last breath, she lifted her head up to the sky and stared at the one tiny glistening star. "Dad, please help me find home," she mumbled, with tears escaping her blood shot eyes. 

"Clarke!" 

She snapped her head to her left and found Lexa staring at her. The girl was visibly panting hard, with a scowl plastered on her face. Clarke immediately stood up, "Lexa!" without thinking of her next action, she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She clung to her like how a child would if she was lost in a department store. Tears were trying to escape again, but Clarke was busy feeling the sense of security and relief being near the brunette. 

Lexa slumped down, feeling the relief upon stumbling on the blonde. "You're safe," she whispered. Lexa was taken aback. She Was stunned by the words that easily slipped out of her lips. She felt the blonde's strong arms enveloping her harder, what she did next was meant for the girl to feel secure, she hugged her back and gave a tight squeeze.

What Lexa didn't know, was that her chest was palpitating twice as hard, her breathing became shallower and the serenity and comfort of being near the blonde was glowering at her. She didn't noticed any of this because her mind was twitching for reward of finally heading home with a relief that her brain would finally be put to rest.  _This idiotic troublemaker! Argh!_

Lexa pulled the blonde off her shoulder and stared at her down, "I'm sorry... " Clarke whispered, feeling abashed by her sudden reaction. The blonde looked up at the tormenting green eyes and watched it as it rolls on her. Clarke panicked, when Lexa immediately turned around and left without her. She instantly followed, feeling scared at her wits of being lost in the street. She was curious what was Lexa doing outside at this time of the night. Yet, she was glad enough that she had been found and now was heading home. 

The brunette watched the girl in the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but feel relief washed over her. The wave of anxiousness was finally over and she could finally sleep peacefully.  _This stupid idiot is so much trouble. So much hassle!_ Lexa puffed another annoying breath until she heard Clarke asked something.

"What are you doing wondering late at night, Lexa?" 

Lexa almost stopped at her tracks, she almost bumped into the blonde. Cold breeze hit her body making her hair stand up. Clearing her coarse throat, she answered, "Charlotte wanted ice cream," shaking the white plastic bag that she had been carrying for almost an hour. A sense of relief took over when she saw Clarke nodded with no trace of uncertainty. Silence was beckoning the both of them. The cold temperature of the night was picking up. They have to get home soon before they stood frozen outside. 

"It's cold. Why would you want to eat ice cream?" Clarke asked curiously, eyeing the plastic bag swaying back and forth. Lexa rubbed her forehead in irritation, she bit her inner cheeks. Before sounding a throaty groan, she turned to the blonde, sending her a look. Clarke took a step back and whimpered. Lexa felt more normal that her stance was back. Happy that her vulnerability was off her system. She couldn't careless for this girl, she was only doing this because her mom will kill her and she felt sorry for Abby. Hearing that argument made more sense than anything else, she shook her head at the blonde and continued to walk towards their street. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke didn't realised that she had wondered off that far, she could almost see that they had been walking for half an hour in pure silence. The blonde was embarrassed because she might have cause inconvenience to Lexa. She eyed the brunette carefully, the glower was still evident in her eyes. Her sudden sigh that rippled the silence, made Lexa turned her head towards hers. 

"Ice cream?" Lexa asked, showing the plastic bag higher at the blonde, who's eye lit up like a child.  _So easy._ She literally have to bite her lower lips to stop herself from sniggering by the sight of a child. Clarke immediately took it in her hands and examined the contents. 

"Uh Lexa, it's already melted," Clarke mumbled, showing an almost soggy popsicle wrapper. Lexa's eyes widened, she closed it for a brief second.  _It must have melted while I was searching for this idiot. I should have bought it a bit later._ Frustration was building up again and so was the obvious lines wrinkling its way on her forehead. She snatched the plastic bag away from Clarke's hand and grumbled. 

"If you don't want it. Fine. I'll just give everything to Charlotte," 

"No!" Clarke pouted and quickly stole the half melted popsicle. Lexa didn't noticed that her right side of her lips made its way upwards forming a half smile as she watched the blonde clumsily opening the wrapper. She shook her head at the child in front of her and opened herself an ice cream too. They were nearing now the Woods Mansion, Lexa briskly walked up the automatic gate and sighed.  _Finally I can sleep._


	3. The Baton

“Section 4-6! I am proud to announce that your fellow classmates,” waving for the three participants to step forward, “Octavia, Clarke and Finn have decided join the relay race!” Mr Cage announced with a shaky voice.  _Is he gonna cry again?_ Clarke thought as she peeked at Edward Cullen wannabe.

The entire class cheered and “woohoo-ed” at the top of their lungs. Flinging their arms and fists in the air, stomping their feet on the concrete ground. Clarke couldn’t help but feel uplifted. Her spirit was high. She had never been cheered on before. She could almost feel her face tearing apart from her wide grins.

“Everybody! Please cheer for your classmates! Today…, ” pointing to the ground with his index finger, “is our day! Today… is the day that section 4-6 will rise from the bottom!” Mr Cage’s motivation speech made the entire class roared and yelled in unison, everybody were on their feet, stomping hard and unrelenting. Clarke almost thought that the floor will crumble apart, as it shook under her feet.

“Section 4-6! Are you ready to fight!” Mr Cage bellowed with his fist in the air.

“YEAH!!!” They all shouted together.

“Let’s get out there and show them what we’ve got!” Their teacher bellowed pointing towards the door. They immediately marched out of the classroom chanting full heartedly, “4-6! 4-6! 4-6!”

Octavia and Clarke were undeniably brazened by the support that their classmates were giving.

“4-6! 4-6! 4-6!” They recited.

As they ran down the corridor, pumping their fists at passer – by who were watching them comically.  _This is gonna be our day! Go 4-6!_ The blonde swore inside her head. Once the entire class arrived at the field, everybody settled down by the bleachers along with the other spectators. Wide handmade banners were already propped up, drums at hand getting ready to beat the hell out of it and black paint struck across their eyes with deep menacing glares to partner with. Clarke looked back at her classmates’ effort, she couldn’t help but smile at how united they were.

“Clarke,” Octavia patted the blonde and ushered her with Finn.

“Here’s the plan guys. We do what we’ve practice for the past few days and we should be fine. I will run first. Those obstacles are easy. Clarke you’ll be second, you know what to do right? This is the longer stretch. You have to keep up your speed, stretch your legs, alright?” Clarke nodded determinedly, “Finn you’ll be the last runner, sprint. Sprint all the way until the end. Don’t look back.”

“Okay, you got it,” Finn punched his fist on his palm and shouted, “Let’s do this thing! 4-6! 4-6! 4-6!” Soon the entire class were chanting along with them.

“Wow, would you look at that. First time 4-6 being all united and shit. Aww how adorable.” The three runners turned around and saw Anya, Lincoln and Lexa walking passed them. “Are you sure you’re gonna win, Blake? Cause we’ve got the best athletes in school,” nodding at Lincoln and Lexa’s direction.

“Yeah! Of course we will win! You’ll see!” Clarke bellowed, puffing with invisible smoke through her nose and what made her more agitated was when Lexa turned around and scoffed at her. As if she was a complete joke of the century. “Oh we’re gonna show them. Octavia you better run fast.  _Fast I tell ya!_  We better get this locked down and sealed tight!” the blonde aggressively declared as she slowly paced away to her position.

5 minutes later,

**_Bang!_ **

And off they go.

———————————

“Hey look at 4-6,” Anya uttered amusingly, “those idiots are making such a ruckus. They think they can outrun us. Pathetic,” she sighed as she walked towards their direction.

Lexa saw the familiar blue eyes eyeing her.  _Is this idiot serious? She’s joining the relay? *sigh* She’s just gonna make a fool out of herself again. Can’t wait what she have in store this time._ Lexa smirked as they approached the three figures.

“Wow, would you look at that. First time 4-6 being all united and shit. Aww how adorable,” Anya mocked, pouting away as her eyes shows the glimmer of amusement at how ridiculous their schoolmates are, “Are you sure you’re gonna win, Blake? Cause we’ve got the best athletes in school.”

Lexa shook her head slightly, biting her inner cheeks to prevent a laughter from escaping. She watched the blonde turned redder and redder by second until she looked like an over riped tomato.  _This girl never fails to crack me up,_ Lexa thought, as she folded her arms preventing another laughter from hissing out.

“Yeah! Of course we will win!” Anya just shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she walked away from the three stooges, “You’ll see!” Clarke shouted with dignity, as the three 4-1 runners resides their positions.

Lexa couldn’t help but glanced back at Clarke, who was clearly puffing smoke in her ears.  _Dumb blonde._ The brunette sniggered, as she stretched her limbs and arms.

Few minutes later…

**_Bang!_ **

And the race started.

——————————–

**_Thud!_ **

**_Bang!_ **

**_Pound!_ **

Growls and whines were filling up the room, Clarke bowed her head down low, arms tucked in between her legs. Slouching as small as possible in the safety of her desk. As if she wanted to get smaller and smaller into a tiny small particle.  _A teeny tiny small dirt. That’s what I am. Oh that’s what I wanna be right now. Good…_

**_Thud!_ **

_**Bang!** _

Clarke winced by the pounding sound of Mr Cage’s fist on his desk. She peeked at the teacher’s table and shivered in fear upon stumbling on a fuming vampire snarling at her.

“Griffin! What the heck happened?!” Mr Cage asked desperately.

Clarke shut her eyes tight and groaned in misery.  _Oh God…_

_—————————_

**_*20_  minutes ago***

_Alright. Octavia’s doing good. Last three hurdles… Two… Last one! Okay prepare yourself Clarke. Into position!… Jog! Okay the pink baton is almost in my hand. Few inches more. Got it!_

Clarke ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The wind were blowing on her face, imagining as if it were confetti for their win. Adrenaline rush were coursing through her veins, pumping and hissing energy with her every move. She’s almost there. The last stretch was now visible behind her blue eyes. Big blur of techno colours of batons were dancing back and forth behind her. The blonde couldn’t help but grin. Grinning at their pending win. Grinning at the pending shock that the entire school will soon see.  _We’ve got this locked down for good!_

All of a sudden, everything turned muffled. Clarke’s ears were turning partially deaf. She couldn’t hear the cheering crowd anymore, neither were the whistles, the beating of the drums or the shouting. Everything was gone, except for a loud and fast beats of her heart ringing in her ears. She realised her throat was a dry as a desert, she instinctually licked her lips moist, as her vision gone out of hand. Her blue eyes were dancing around the magnetising green eyed girl before her.The long welcoming arms of the girl was an enticing invite that made the blonde smile. The bouncing and swaying of a long luscious brown mane in a ponytail was mesmerising that made Clarke ran for her life.

She ran, s _he ran,_  as fast as she can because Lexa was cheering for her. Because Lexa was illuminating under the scorching sun making her glow like an angel.  _Because Lexa was anticipating her. Oh dear God… She’s smiling at me. Her hands outstretched ‘for me!’_

Clarke can’t wait, she dug her heels through every single steps she took until she handed over the pink baton. Clarke grinned, feeling the excitement and enthusiasm of winning.

“IDIOT!”

Clarke looked up and as if in a slow motion, she watched Lexa’s mouth moved along with her long arms, throwing the pink baton at her.

_**Thud!** _

_**Clank! Clank! Clank!** _

The blonde winced in pain, rubbing her forehead by the impact.  _What happened?_ Her head momentarily relapsed as she slumped down on the ground watching the brunette sprinting before her.

“Clarke! What are you doing?!” Finn demanded as he snatched the baton off the ground and ran for his dear life.

“Wow, you’re not only stupid on paper but you’re also stupid in passing batons,” Anya snickered, as she crouched in front of Clarke who was gapping at Lexa’s long legs. “A big  _biiig_ thank you, Griffin,” the girl dramatically spoken with a hint sarcasm. Anya sniggered by the sight of the blonde, as she stood up and jogged back towards the finishing line.

—————————–

“Did she just passed the baton to Lexa?” Raven asked, eyeing the brunette who was now on the lead of the race.

“Claaaarke!” Octavia groaned, rubbing her temple.

Raven suddenly broke into hysterical laughter until she was clutching her stomach in pain and her eyes were brimming in tears. Octavia shot her threatening look and jogged towards the blonde.

Clarke was devastated and deeply humiliated herself again. She felt the familiar scent of the tiny girl and tensed up as she carefully looked up meeting Octavia’s bulging eyes. The blonde cringed in fear.

“Clarke! What is your problem?!” Octavia yelled, with her hands firing in the air.

“Im sorry!” Was all that Clarke could say.  _She knew what she did was completely dumb. Why did you passed to Lexa the freaking baton, Clarke?! WHY?!… Damn it. I shouldn’t have looked at her. But how could I when she’s wearing that really short shorts showcasing her long, toned legs and god… with that singlet on. She’s so hot. I can’t even… Clarke! Get your head in the game!_

“Clarke!” Raven shook the girl violently until she broke out of her daydream and saw her classmates came charging towards her with fury and outrage. _Is it weird that she started seeing them with forks, torches and knives?_ Clarke thought, “Run!!!”

 _Fuck!_ Clarke immediately stood up and ran after Octavia out of the field, out of sight of her enraged and furious teacher and classmates.

——————————————————–

“Great job, Lex! Nice sprint on that last leg!” her classmates praised as she sat back down on her desk, wiping away the sweat and exertion from her face. She smiled and grinned back at her classmates but mostly because of the pathetic and humorous stunt that Clarke just pulled. Lexa shook her head and drank up from her water bottle.  _This idiot is unbelievable. How stupid can you be passing the baton to a wrong person?_ _But thanks to her, we’ve won the race… Though they’re pretty good too. Clarke’s really fast who would have thought that that girl could run. Well it seems visible on her toned legs, the look in her eyes… the glimmer of her golden hai-…._

“Woods!” Lexa snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, she saw Lincoln grinning at him, “Great job back there,” giving her a high five, “That Clarke girl is ridiculously brainless!” the bald guy guffawed as he stalked away to his desk. Lexa furrowed her eye brows as she watched Lincoln walked away, the subtle annoyance was creeping up on her face but was distracted by Anya. 

“Lexa, let’s celebrate at your house tonight! I’ve messaged your mom she said it was okay,” her friend informed.

“Wait, what?!” Lexa suddenly questioned,  _Clarke. Same house. Classmates. No!_ “We can’t!” she uttered, too loudly, too obvious. Anya arched her eyebrow, “I mean we can’t because… Charlotte… has a flu,” the tall girl now raised her two eyebrows at the brunette, “yeah, she had not been feeling well for days now. It’s better to keep distance before you get the bug.”

Anya hummed, “Fine. Let’s just eat out at the pizza parlour down the street.”

“Okay,” Lexa nodded, as soon as Anya left her side, she let out a long draggy sigh and rubbed her forehead.  _Now, I can’t even invite my friends over because of this dumb idiot. Argh!_

——————————————————

“Cheers to Clarke! For ruining their race!” section 4-1 cried out in chorus, laughing and clunking milk shakes and pieces of pizza at hand. Clarke had became famous in their class now from the little incident during the ceremony, the love letter and now oh so famous baton stunt. Lexa couldn’t help but feel intrigued at how rigid and small Clarke’s brain was. How was it even possible to create all those small stupid things in less than a week? The brunette shook her head and snickered imagining the blonde’s ridiculous face when she accidentally hit her head with the baton.

Of course Lexa didn’t do it on purpose, Clarke dunked her head down and just so happened it was a perfect timing. Lexa thought she should apologised for the incident but Anya insisted that she shouldn’t because it will ruin her reputation for even being around the girl. So the brunette buried the thoughts away until it was off her system until those blue orbs came dancing around at the back of her mind.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

“Mom?” Lexa answered.

“Where are you, Alexandria?”

“I’m at the Grounder’s Pizza. Why?”

“Can you come home now? I’ve cooked us dinner for a little celebration just us.”

“Oh… well okay. I’ll be home in a bit.”

“Good. Take care, honey. See you soon.”

“See you, mom.”

Lexa stood up from the booth attracting Anya and Lincoln’s attention, “Where are you going so fast, Woods?”

“My mom wanted me home. The usual celebratory dinner,” Lexa shrugged, as she shouldered her bag pack and left the restaurant without a word.

——————————————————–

“Ahhh that’s lovely, Clarke! I’m pretty sure Lexa would love that cupcake!” Indra beamed, as she pecked the blonde on the head.

Clarke giggled by the sight of her chocolate with vanilla icing cupcake and gingerly placed it on the top of layers of mixed vanilla and chocolate flavours.  _I hope she’ll like this. I worked so hard on this… At least a reconciliation gift after what happened today. What I did was stupid and my classmates and Mr Cage were gravely mad at me. But I already got paid for it after they chased and hunted me down around the school compound._ Clarke shivered by how her classmates shouted at her profanities and discouraging words of wisdom until Mr Cage has to call Mr Jaha to stop the bullying. She can’t believe that that had happened to her but she understood why, she knew that she made a mistake that once again brought shame into their section.

Clarke sighed again and pouted, as she picked up the tray of cupcakes from the table top and placed it over on the dining table. Octavia was still mad at her but Raven said she’ll get around she always does… and Finn, against all odds, was still supportive and caring as always. She could honestly think that she can do whatever stupid mistakes there are and Finn will still be there for her, to forgive her.  _That Finn Collin… *sigh*_

“Mom! I’m home!”

Clarke’s eyes lit up and slowly a small smile creeped on her lips. She saw Lexa walked in to the dining area and looked at her with a glimmer of amusement. Clarke almost grimaced, rewinding back the baton incident.

“Uumm… Cupcake?” she timidly asked, thrusting forward the tray.

Lexa eyed it suspiciously and said, “No,” shaking her head in disgust. As if the cupcake contains some secret ingredients that might kill her in an instant.

Clarke was hurt. It took her hours to bake the cupcakes and Lexa was just going to push it away. She sunk on the plush chair and grieved. She grieved for that day’s turn of events. She wasn’t so sure how will the rest of the week will be for her. Will it be good? She doesn’t know but one thing for sure that will  _not_ be good to her… and that is Lexa.

“Welcome home, honey!” Gustus greeted as he sat back down on his usual seat, eyeing Clarke as he closed his newspaper, he saw she was brooding by the corner. “What’s wrong Clarke?”

Clarke looked up by the address of her name, “Nothing, sir,” she said, trying to pull a smile but instead it turned into a grimace.

“Honey! Finally you’re home. Charlotte! Dinner’s ready!” Indra called out as she sat beside her husband.

Charlotte came padding into the dining area and sat down beside Lexa, “What happened to that moron?”

Lexa peeked under her eyelashes over at Clarke who have dark clouds over her head. The brunette flared her nostrils and shrugged, “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

Clarke looked up at the Woods siblings and gritted her teeth.  _Just eat your dinner and go to bed. It’ll be better tomorrow._ She let out another heavy sigh and forked down her peas and mashed potato.  _Ignore them Clarke._ The dinner took place in a pure silence, Indra and Gustus looked at each other and narrowed their eyes at the strong tension between the girls until Gustus have to clear his throat to wipe away the pressure.

“So… Clarke how was the relay race? Did you win?”

Lexa sniggered but immediately stopped when Indra shot her a glare. Clarke looked back and forth at Indra and Lexa and then dunked down her head in embarrassment.

“Unfortunately… no, sir,” she murmured quietly.

“Aaahh… That’s alright, Clarke. You’ll catch them next time,” Gustus winked, making Clarke feel at least a tad bit elevated. “How about you Lexa? How’s your race?”

Lexa put down her fork and knife with a tiny  _clunk_  and eyed the blonde amusingly, “we’ve won the relay race,” she mumbled as a matter of fact, smiling at her father, “apparently,” she continued, picking back up her fork and knife and carefully sliced her chicken, “somebody passed the baton at the wrong person. Hence, we won.” Lexa smiled sweetly diverting her sight back to Clarke, as she took a bit of the meat and chewed it down so much dignity.

Clarke was taken aback, she can’t believe what she just heard. Lexa was being too much now,  _hold yourself together Clarke. You’re a Griffin! For crying out loud._ But her emotion got a better of her, “Can I be excused? I have to go to the bathroom,” she pushed out of her chair and briskly walked to the direction of the bathroom. Clarke pulled the toilet cover down and sat on it. She let out a shaky breath and let the waterfall do its thing. She doesn’t know what’s got into her. She knew she was better than this, she knew she wasn’t supposed to be crying at this silly acts. But Clarke couldn’t help herself but buried her face on her palms and let out another sob.

—————————————————————

“Lexa can you please grab the remaining chicken in the oven?” Indra requested.

Lexa stood up and strolled over the kitchen, opening the oven and thonged out the remaining roasted chicken onto the platter. “Shit!” she hissed, accidentally grazing her hand on the roof of the hot oven. When everything was done she slowly walked back out of the kitchen door when an audible sniffle caught her attention. She stopped on her tracks and watched the bathroom door on her left.

**_Rattle Rattle_ **

The doorknob rattled from its place and came emerging the blonde all puffed up with red nose and eyes. Lexa quickly exited out of the kitchen and back to the dining area, followed by the blonde who seemed to be floating as she sauntered back on her seat. Lexa couldn’t help but feel confused by the girl’s reactions.  _What is her problem? This girl is getting weirder and weirder._

After a long conversation with Gustus regarding the company’s situation, Indra,  _thankfully,_ Lexa thought, came stopping the conversation. She pushed the cupcake tray to her daughters and said,

“Here, grab one. Clarke made it,” Indra joyfully mentioned, picking up a cupcake and shoving it on Charlotte and Lexa’s hands. The Wood siblings squinted at the cupcake suspiciously before taking a bite.

“Argh! What is this?” Charlotte grimaced, dropping the cupcake onto her plate with her tongue stuck out. “Did you shower this with salt or something, Clarke?” grabbing her glass of water.

“What?” Clarke quickly took one cupcake and took a bite. Instantaneously, she chucked it out and winced at the salty piece of bread. Indra took a bite too and hastily spat it out, “Darling, I think you’ve put too much salt.”

“Salt? But I know I put a pinch of salt and 2 cups of sugar from the red container,” Clarke recalled back.

“Red container? That’s salt, you idiot!” Charlotte blared, looking at her in terror, “Are you trying to kill us?”

“Charlotte!” Gustus barked sternly with large beady eyes. The small girl furrowed her eyebrows and whispered, “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Lexa shook her head and took a bite of the cupcake.  _Shit! This fucking salt is too much._ She looked up at Clarke in horror and almost gagged out the piece of garbage.  _Hold it together, Lexa._ She swallowed it down forcefully, as she looked away nonchalantly from those blue eyes.

“Sis! Spit it out! You’ll die!” Charlotte insisted worriedly, tugging on her forearm. Clarke frowned at the Woods sisters and wrung her fingers in chagrin. Lexa looked up at her again and inhaled sharply, “It’s not that salty, Char. Just chugged down a glass of water, you’ll be fine,” she mumbled casually as she took another bite stoically, ignoring the open mouths of the people around her. Finishing the last bite of the salty cupcake, Lexa stood up from the dining table and excused herself, “I’m done. May I be excused?”

Indra was grinning ear to ear, as she nodded at her eldest daughter, “See, Clarke? Told you Lexa will like your cupcake.”

Before could Lexa see what’s Clarke’s reaction, she hastily went up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom. She plugged in her iPod and hit the highest volume and then chugged down one bottle of mineral water in one go.  _This girl is going to kill me very soon._ Lexa rubbed her forehead in annoyance, as she dived on her bed and let her mind take her away from her surroundings.

 _“See, Clarke? Told you Lexa will like your cupcake.”_ Lexa absentmindedly smiled as her mom’s words came rushing back in her clouded and sleepy mind.

————————————————————————-

Lexa felt a persistent pat on her arms, she stirred from her sleep and loudly groaned, “Lexa please hit the shower you’re stinking up your new bedsheets,” Indra miffed, pulling out drawers after drawers putting the brunette’s freshly washed and folded clothes on their respective places. Indra closed the final drawer and was about to step out of the empty room when a blue folded paper on the Lexa’s study table caught her attention. She peeked outside the doorway if her daughter as still showering, seeing that the bathroom still closed, she went back in and took a sneak peek.

“Oh my god… Clarke…,” Indra shrieked, forking out her phone and started snapping pictures of the letter. Discreetly she put back the letter where she found it and closed the bedroom door behind her.  _I have to show Gustus!_ Indra thought, as she walked as fast and as casual as she can towards Gustus’ office.

“Gus! I have to show you something!”

Gustus arched his eyebrow above his glasses and pushed the laptop away, “Let’s see,” beckoning for Indra to come. Indra excitedly showed Gustus her phone, who interestingly zoomed in and out, reading every single word.

“OH! Clarke!” Gustus surprisingly chuckled.

“I know!” Indra beamed widely, “We have to tell Abby! Oh! This is gonna be so exciting Gustus. We could be one big happy family! With us and Abby and now with Lexa and Clarke!” She clapped her hands together in glee, bouncing up and down.

“Indra you have to discuss this first with Abby. We both know that we will accept Lexa whomever she will eventually love but Abby… I’m not too sure about this.” Gustus carefully articulated.

“But Abby did mentioned about Clarke having crushes on boys  _and girls_. So what of the odds that Abby would oppose? She was already aware and I know Abby, Gustus… She will accept Clarke whatever her choice is. Don’t worry I will talk to her tonight when she gets home. AH! this is so exciting!”

Indra let out another giggling fit, prancing around the office with Gustus chuckling at her lovingly.

—————————————————————————–

“Abby! Finally you’re home!” Indra chirpily greeted.

Abby nodded at her tiredly, “Indra why are you still awake? It’s pretty late,” she asked and then let out a large yawn.

“Don’t worry this is going to be quick,” Indra showed Abby the photo and waited for her best friend’s reaction.

“Oh dear Lord… Clarke,” Abby mumbled, feeling shy all of a sudden at the awkward situation with Indra. “I’m really sorry about that Indra. I know Clarke can be determined on things that she set her heart to. But I didn’t know she set it on Lexa. I’m really sorry.”

“What are you being sorry for, Abby? This is the best news I’ve ever seen!” Indra scoffed, patting Abby’s slouched shoulders. “So what’s your take on this, Abby? Yes or no? Because as you know Gus and I are all the way!”

Abby rolled her eyes and said, “Wherever my daughter’s happy I’m there.”

And as simple as that Indra took Abby by the hands and waltzed all around the living room. “This is gonna be big Abby! We’re going to be one big happy family!” Hugging the chuckling Griffin in her arms.

“What about Lexa? What’s does she think about this?” Indra immediately stopped, dropping her hands hastily. “Hmmm. Lexa can be very hard to tame. But don’t worry I will find out. I’ve got a plan,” wiggling her eyebrows playfully, Abby snickered and pecked her on the cheek, bidding her goodnight.

———————————————————————————-

“After last week’s relay incident,” Mr Cage distastefully sneered, diverting his sight to Clarke, “your common test are coming and this will be considered as a big percentage of your end of year result. So  _please_ I’m begging you, please do your best,” he pleaded with his hands clasped together.

Clarke heard her class groaned by the sound of the word “test”,  _this will be the death of me._ The blonde dropped her head on the desk and sighed,  _I’m dead._

**_Buzz Buzz Buzz_ **

“Alright, class dismiss!”

Clarke slowly and lazily put her belongings inside her bag until Octavia showed up.

“Argh… Exam again,” Octavia irked, taking a sit in front of the blonde. “Whomever created exam better be lying dead cause I will kick his ass!… You ready?”

Clarke nodded. The two girls travelled together until they’ve reached the bus depot and went on their separate directions.

 _Exams. *sigh* What am I gonna do? I hardly just passed my entrance exam to Capitol High. What more if its 50% of our year end result._ Clarke sighed as she approached the big house.

“Clarke!” Indra greeted, pushing her a slice of cake.

“Oh thank you, Mrs. Woods,” smiling sweetly.  _Oohh vanilla cake my favourite!_ She happily devoured, tasting every single bit of it.  _Hhmmm…_

_**Croak!** _

Clarke grabbed her throat and gagged, when her eyes landed on the brunette’s beautiful face…  _inches from her._ Quickly, she swallowed the remaining bits in her mouth along with the water. She watched that trademark smirk, as Lexa stalked away to the fridge. The brunette couldn’t help but blush by their close proximity, she knows that Lexa was just doing that to annoy her but she can’t remove from her system the smell, like a tinge of fresh mint and green in the morning – so sweet and alluring, or the how her hair stood from its roots or how her brain seemed to malfunction every time those green with a shade of blue landed on her. Clarke shook her head furiously, trying to erase those thoughts out of her ‘full-Lexa’ containment. As much as she tried to make it Lexa-free there was always something that will remind the blonde about the brunette.  _It is that hard to forget about you._

“Mom! Do you know how to do this?” Charlotte came skipping to her mother, showing her assignment at hand. Indra narrowed her eyes, “Im sorry, honey. You’re mother already forgot how to do this complicated math.”

“What’s that?” Clarke asked, putting her side plate over the sink.

“Aah! Clarke can teach you!” Indra suggested, pushing the blonde towards the already pouted child.

Charlotte stared at the blonde quizzically.

“Uuhh…,” Clarke stammered.

“I’ll help you, Char,” Lexa interjected, side glancing at Clarke. “She probably doesn’t even know how to answer a simple math. We wouldn’t want to fry her brain cells from reading those numbers don’t we little sis?” Charlotte let out a snicker, making the blonde turn beetroot.

Clarke pouted,  _how dare she?!_ “No! I can help you, Charlotte,” grabbing the worksheet, studying it carefully.

 _“The angles of a triangle are in the ratio 1:3:8. Find the measures of the three angles of this triangle.”_ _Okay… If the triangle is… What? Wait… So a triangle has three sides… Ratio of 1:3:8… What’s ratio again?_

Clarke wrote, erased and rewrote again. “No… That doesn’t look right,” she pouted.

Lexa walked to the other side of the long island and peeked over Clarke’s shoulder, “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,” shaking her head in disappointment.

“Do you even know how to solve it, Clarke?” Snatching the paper away from the blonde, Clarke scowled and watched the Woods siblings shaking their head on her.

“Girls, please be nice. Im sorry, Clarke. This girls tends to get out of hand,” Indra took the girl’s hands to hers and gently squeezed.

“Out of hand?” Lexa scoffed, “what’s getting out hand is Clarke’s brain frying up on an elementary math question,” rolling her eyes.

“Lexa!” Indra swatted her eldest daughter’s arm, giving her a glare. The brunette hold her hands in defence and scooted closer to her sister. “This is how you do this, Char…” Lexa started mumbling numbers and equations that made Clarke’s head spinning.  _It is this hard elementary math already is? I don’t even remember doing this back in my days… Wow, Lexa really is amazing. She knows how to teach well. She could be a teacher, she could be a teacher with little kids adoring her. Then I will be there outside the classroom wiaitng for our little angel to finish class. And then Lexa and I with our angel will head home hand in hand._ Clarke sighed and giggled to herself not too subtly. Lexa's eyes slowly reached the snickering girl and rolled her eyes. 

Clarke suddenly broke out of her daydream when she heard a familiar, seems like somebody's clearing their throat, “If you’re gonna laugh and stare like an idiot please don’t look at me. It irritates the hell out of me. It’s annoying enough that a person like you doesn’t know how to solve a simple question, let alone graduating from elementary,” Clarke starting to feel the humiliation creeping on her face again,  _What? I passed my exams! So what if it isn’t good grades at least I passed. I’ll show her!_

Clarke rested her hands over her waist and grinded her teeth, “Hey! That was years ago… I probably already forgot how to solve problems like that. I’m in high school now… and… and do more complicated math questions than that!”

“Really?” Lexa challenged, rising from her stool. Slowly she approached the blonde cautiously. _Relax_ _. Show you can be as mean as her!_

“Yeah!” she puffed aggressively. Lexa smirked confidently and then arched her eyebrow, as if accepting a challenge.

“Oh yeah? Prove it!” Summoning the blonde.

Clarke stared down on Lexa’s green eyes for a few short moments, feeling the tension, the challenge, the discreet snarls, gritting of teeth and clenching jaws.  _I will not back down! I’m a Griffin!_ “I will! Exam is coming up and I will prove it to you! I will prove to you and Charlotte! Hmmph! I… I will… be on the top 100 by the end of the year! You’ll see!” folding her arms like a pouty little girl.

Lexa let out an amusement, “Fine! Go ahead. Please be my guest. If you managed to be on the top 100 by the end of the year, I will personally kneel down in front of you,”  _Omg! Is she gonna propose to me?_ Clarke bit her lips with anticipation, ” and say ‘I’m sorry.”  _Oh… that…_

“Okay… In front of the entire school!” Clarke took out her hand for a handshake. Lexa eyed the girl’s hands and then back to those blue eyes.

———————————————————-

 _I can’t believe I’m making a deal with this girl. I knew I shouldn’t have gone down from my room… This is what you get Lexa for even saying a single word to this moron._ Lexa let out a breath and rolled her eyes. She took the girl’s hand and shook it firmly.  _Well at least I’m gonna have fun watching this girl suffer._

———————————————————–

Clarke watched Lexa smiled deviously, as she retreated her hands.  _Her hands are so soft. Hmmmm…_  She nodded at her determinedly and walked up the stairs, _I better start revising now if I want to finish the entire syllables by next week! Okay… What should I do first? English? Let’s see…_

_**Thud!** _

“Owww…,” Clarke growled in pain, rubbing her forehead.  _Don’t fall asleep Clarke! “_ Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” hitting her cheeks with her palm. _You can do this!_ “Maybe let’s start with something more intriguing with less words. Alright… Math! Alright, I’ve got this… Hmmm… Solve for ‘x’… x2 – 3|x – 2| – 4x = – 6… If ‘x’ is…,”

_***2 minutes later*** _

“What?!”

Clarke groaned and moaned in agony, “I can’t do this!… Why did I agreed to that bet!” slumping over her towering books defeatedly. “Ah – ha! Maybe Octavia wants to study with me!”

**_Ring Ring_ **

After the fourth ring, It was finally answered.

“O! Whatcha doing?” Clarke asked, playing around with the phone’s chord line.

“Nothing much, why?”

“Do you wanna study together? Exams are coming and I think-”

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND?!”

“Octavia! I’m serious!” Clarke pouted. She knows she’ve never really taken studying seriously before but the challenge that Lexa put her in, she couldn’t resist it. She have to show that girl that she’s more than what she thought she was.  _Lexa… ‘One, don’t you dare mention anything about us living under the same roof. Not to your petty little friends.’… Right nobody can know that we live together._

“You know what… Forget about it,” she mumbled, rubbing her temple.  _Always keep it in mind, Clarke._

“There’s the Clarke I know!”

She rolled her eyes and said, “But I’m serious, O. We have to study  _really_ _hard_ on this one.”

“Since when?… You know what, forget it. Sure whatever you say, Princess,”

Clarke couldn’t help but feel the guilt that was swallowing her alive. Hiding things from her best friends was a very hard thing to do.

“I will just see you in school, Clarke. If you really want to study we could go to the library or something. Let me know, I’ll come with. Maybe it’s time to buck up on studying maybe we can finally get the smouldering gold eyes from Mr Cage,”

The blonde heard O’s husky laughter and made a little amusing sound herself too, “Sure thanks, babe. I’ll see you in school. Goodnight, O.”

“Goodnight, C.”

Clarke put down the phone and dreamily walked out of the living room.

“Taking down another victim with you?” Lexa emerged out of the doorway with a folded arms and the usual smirk. Clarke jumped at her spot, but her surprise was soon replaced by the gritting of teeth and with a thought she might jump over the tall girl and do some… wild… stuff and…  _CLARKE! Snap out of it!_

“Hhmmph!” Was all that she could managed to pull out. Lexa tutted her way up to the stairs until Clarke can’t see her anymore. She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily by the brief moment of weakness. Cause she might actually do something that she might regret one way or another.  _But did you see her loose shirt? Her short shorts? God knows what underneath those clothes… NO! Clarke focus. You’re here to study. Concentrate._

Despite the mean acts and words that corrodes Clarke’s beating heart. She still couldn’t resist those soft green eyes, the subtle smile when the brunette thought that nobody’s looking, how her eyes lit up when she started talking about NASA or some stars that Clarke have no idea about. This girl is perfection. She defines the line of dorky-ness but yet, always looking like a Goddess with a little addition of high human intelligence that Clarke can’t even start to explain. This girl is beyond her limit. Lexa is completely and without a doubt is out of her league. As much as she don’t want to admit it, of course, she wasn’t that ignorant. But the mere fact that in spite of all the cold shoulders and menacing glares, puffing of hot smoke and snarky remarks that was uttered without hesitation points directly to the blonde, it was nothing to her. Clarke puts it as a way for Lexa being cute and cuddly to her, the only way she knows how.

She knew it was too much to start thinking that way but what can you do when all you could see are the  _great things_ when you start incredibly liking someone. Clarke can’t deny that she had never felt anything like this to anyone before. Nothing beats the loud banging of her heart when the girl walks past her, the ringing sound that echoes in her ears whenever the girl talks, the closeness when it was beyond expected, the intense gazes when those blue meets the green. There’s more into her than meets the eye. Clarke knew that there’s more into Lexa that people around her knew about. She could see it. She could feel it. And it always made her wonder what exactly goes in and out of that big brain of hers. Which only made things more interesting for the blonde.

————————————————————————–

_**Shuffling footsteps** _

_**Shutting of door** _

_And so the little girl invited a friend to come and play… Imbecile. Do they really think that they can get to top 100? With a reputation like hers she won’t get anywhere!_ Lexa let out another snigger, putting on her headset and dove back on the comfort of her bed. She knew that her classmates were already starting their review for their coming common test but to her those were just a waste of time. It never failed to disappoint the girl with the constant and never changing test questions and problem solving skills that she needed to put up to get a perfect score. She had never studied before in her entire academic life. Having photographic memory was partially the reason and it made things easier for her. She was indeed blessed. But not so anymore as the blue love letter came rewinding inside her head…  _Get your head out of it, Lex._

Lexa decided to hum to the music and scroll down on her Facebook newsfeed. She clicked on one advertisement that caught her eyes and started reading it. Taking in all the information all at once, until her door started making sounds.

_**Knock Knock Knock** _

The brunette peeked over, furrowing her eyebrows.  _Nobody knocked on my door before. If it’s mom or Charlotte they’ll usually just barged in without warning. Maybe it’s dad…_ Lexa walked over and slowly opened it until a pair of blue eyes came and caught her breath. Annoyance started to creep in, “What?”

She watched her stutter, almost jumping to her feet when the girl heard her spoke.

“Hi… Sorry to disturb you but aaahh… Could you?” Showing the brunette a piece of paper, she arched her eyebrow waiting for an explanation. Clarke smiled sweetly and started pointing at a specific part on an assignment (Lexa realised).  _Is she asking me how to do her homework? The nerve on this girl._

“You have to be specific, Clarke. I can’t read minds. What. Do. You. Want?” She uttered monotonously.  _Way to act dumb, Lex!_

“Okay, I’m really sorry to bother you but I’ve been racking my brains on how to do this assignment. And I’ve tried everything that I can remember from the lesson but it never seemed to work out. And since you’re a genius I thought I could ask you how to do question 1… ” the blonde let out in one breath and in the end she was panting as if she just ran far.  _Oh how I wish I could run away right now. Far. Far Far away. Away from this blonde girl._ She flared her nostrils, “No.” Staring back down at those whimpering blue orbs.

“No?”

“No.” Lexa sighed, “What part of a simple word, ‘No’ can’t you understand, Clarke?”  _I know I’m sounding like a bitch right now. But damn it this girl is getting on my nerves. First, she started parading and announcing that she’ll get into top 100 when the fact was that she can’t even do question one! How does she expect people to believe her?_

“Okay… Sorry to disturb,” she watched her slumped her shoulders and the fire in her eyes were extinguished. Lexa could feel the guilt scratching its way on her skin. Closing her eyes momentarily and breath out through her nose, trying to relax her tension. She opened them again and the blonde was gone. Poof gone like the wind. As if she was never at her doorstep. Lexa closed the door with a growing weight of some unknown consciousness over her shoulder. She never really thought of it until she completely forgot about the whole incident as she unlocked her phone and read the article “ _Growing numbers of affordable apartment for independent junkies_.”

————————————————————–

_**Knock Knock** _

Clarke was suddenly jerked awake by the soft knocking on her door.  _Lexa? Maybe she decided to help me instead._ She walked across the room and peeked outside, there stood Indra grinning at her widely.

“Working hard, Clarke?” Opening the door widely, she realised Mrs. Woods was carrying a tray filled with cookies and milk. It literally made her stomach growled in complain. “Somebody’s hungry,” Indra snickered, pushing herself inside the room and laid down the tray on her night stand. “I have some cookies and milk for you just in case you get hungry.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Woods. You shouldn’t have to.”

“Oh I insist. I always wanted to bring supper or snacks to my children but they always sleeps too early.” the older woman sighed, as she studied the mass of opened text books and papers everywhere.

“What? They’re already asleep?” Clarke was stunned, she peeked by the wall clock that reads 9pm.

“Yupp, I never get to give them snacks whenever they study for exams. Most especially Lexa, she just sleeps all night. I always wonder why she never fails when she doesn’t even study!” slumping her shoulders in wonder.

 _Lexa never studies? How? I know she’s a genius but there’s got to be a way for her to study exams._ “Well at least now you have me,” she cheekily joked. Indra laughed and nodded.

“Are you taking a break? May I join?”

“Sure! Let’s share the cookies,” taking the tray on her lap as she sat back down on her bed. Indra immediately ran out of the room and when she came back in a flash, she was carrying something. Clarke eyed her questionably but it was only met with a big flashy pearly white teeth.

Indra scooted closer to the blond and slowly opening the item. It was a photo album, filled with baby pictures of a brown haired girl that has a very familiar green eyes.

“Is that?”

“Yes, that’s Lexa when she was little. Oh look at this one, on her 5th birthday we hired a clown but she ended up crying whenever it came close to her. It was a tragic birthday party,” Clarke giggled and embedded on her mind the cute girl that was crying and cringing away from a clown that was holding her.  _How cute was that? Lexa doesn’t like clowns. Cute._

They flipped through another after another until they reached the very last page but before opening it Indra started to be more secretive and surprising. The woman squinted at Clarke and smiled deviously.  _Why is that smile looked so familiar?… Oh yeah… Lexa…_ She imagined instead of rolling her eyes cause she can’t be disrespecting her mom’s best friend. So she raised her two eyebrows and smiled with anticipation.

“What’s on the next page?” Clarke asked.

“The most priceless and precious picture of all,” Slowly Indra turned over the page and watched the sudden change of expression of the blonde.

Clarke dropped down to a hysterical laughter, making Indra slapping her knees blasting a laughter with her. Mini Lexa was sitting on a potty covered in brown liquid, sucking her thumb. The blonde’s eyed turned wider as she carefully scrutinised the picture with her hands.

“Is that?” Indra nodded profusely, letting out a giggle bits by bits until it exploded into a big hearty laughter. Clarke couldn’t help herself but laugh as well.  _How adorable! Lexa eating her own… Gosh!_

“That’s the mini Lexa that nobody knows about. I was taking Charlotte out of her crib until I stumbled about Lexa covered in poo and I just couldn’t resist!” placing her hand over her chest, belting out another laughter. Clarke closed the photo album and wiped away the escaped tears. She couldn’t believed that behind those exterior there was still a little imperfection within her… Even though it was back then when she was a child. This definitely made Clarke’s night a bit better. She grinned again at Indra and thanked her for the snacks and interesting photos, as the woman bid Clarke goodnight with a peck on the cheek.

The following night was another stressful day, she hardly made any progress with her revision and it only made things worse because the exam date had been moved earlier than what Clarke had expected. She rubbed her eyes groggily and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. That was when she saw the brunette sitting down alone looking at a blank space. Slowly she creeped behind her to get to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

“I know you’re there,” Lexa let out, still unmoved. Clarke released the tension in her body and stood up normally.

“Uuh… What are you doing here alone?” Clarke carefully asked, still watching the stationery girl from a distance. She heard a sigh and then a scrambling of feet, next thing she knew the brunette was towering over her. Staring at her intently with those wide beady green eyes, Clarke thought she forgot how to breath.

“Getting away from you. Apparently, that didn’t worked, didn’t it?” Rolling her green eyes and stalked off towards the stairs. Clarke puffed out an annoying breath and shook her head, clearing the vengeance that Lexa has over her. She took a bottle of water and drank it as she went back up to her room. But before opening her door she heard voices inside the other girl’s door, carefully she placed her ears by the door and listened.

She knew can’t be eavesdropping, especially on Lexa but she can’t help it.

“$500 per month? How does that work?… Okay…. I understand… Which branch is this?… No. No, it’s perfect. Yes…. Thank you! Okay, bye.”

 _Hhmm… Wonder who is she talking to?_ Clarke stood quietly outside the girl’s door pondering about the conversation until shuffling of feet brought her back to reality. She quickly paced back to her room and submerged herself on to her books.  _You can do this, Clarke! You’re a Griffin! You don’t give up!_

_***An hour later*** _

“Why?… Why do you have to be so hard?” Clarke weeped in pain, in pain because the questions was giving her heart pain and migraine. Hitting the book on her head with a loud ‘thud’ with much hope that it will transfer its knowledge on her brain but obviously it was useless.  _Wonder what’s Lexa’s doing right now? Maybe she’s enjoying a movie or reading a book. So lucky, she doesn’t have to study for her to pass the exam. Whereas, I…_ She sighed and decided to prop open the book once more.

“One last time, Clarke. You can do this! Woohh!” She cheered herself, but few minutes later, numbers started jumping and bouncing inside her brain, frying up her living cells. Lifting her head up from the opened book, she wondered, “Maybe Lexa can help me,” but groaned again after a replay of last nights happening.

“Maybe she’s in a good mood today,” She positively cheered. She stepped out of her bedroom and peeked over the other side. Slowly without a sound, she hovered on the closed door and raised her fist…

—————————————————————————–

She swung the door open and found a crouching blonde with her fist held high.  _I knew it was her. She’s been lurking outside my door for the past 10 minutes. What does she want now?_ Lexa raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“Hi!… Uumm… What are you doing?” Clarke asked with a genuine smile. The brunette got suspicious, she narrowed her eyes and answered,

“What do you want?”

“Right… Well… “Forking out a blank worksheet.  _For the love of Christ… Not again!_ Lexa rolled her eyes and swung shut the door but it swung back open. She looked behind and saw Clarke’s foot stuck out. Lexa took one full stride and faced the blonde again. Before she could managed to say anything, words were already spoken.

“Help me or the school will know that we live together,” Lexa's eyes widened in fear,  _she wouldn’t!_

“You wouldn’t dare!” She barked, gripping the door frame until her knuckles turned white.

“I dare. I’ve got nothing to lose… but you…,” Clarke tutted with an additional shake of head.

 _How dare this girl come to my room and blackmail me? She’ve already got to stay in a big house and she was demanding for more! The nerve on this girl!_ The intense stare off between the two girls was about to exploded. Lexa could feel her blood boiling and it was to its tipping point. She could honestly say that she could definitely do harm on this blonde. She’s smart enough, she could drag her corps out of the front yard into an abandoned woodshed few streets away. People wouldn’t suspect a thing because Clarke is nothing. She’s nothing to anybody and most especially,  _she’s nothing to Lexa_.

The blue orbs' initial persistent gazed died down into a lenient and softer touch, “Look Lexa, I’m really sorry for barging in without consent. I’m sorry for threatening you this way… But I’m  _desperate_. I  _really_ need help.”

“I don’t think you remember, Griffin that you made the bet  _with me._ Why would I help you to break that deal?” Lexa sneered, still feeling the smoke escaping in her ears.

She watched Clarke sighed, she thought the blonde’s going to give up but she was proven wrong.

“I know. But we didn’t declared any _‘ground rules’_. So technically, I’m not breaking any,” Clarke shrugged and smiled sweetly. Lexa narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils.  _Unbelievable! This idiot is impossible!_ “So are you gonna help me or not? Cause by tomorrow I believe there’s gonna a huge crowd swarming you with questions,” the blonde shrugged nonchalantly once more. Clarke knew it was too much to be blackmailing Lexa, but she have no choice. She wanted this, she wanted to prove to them that she can do it. Despite the animosity that those green eyes were giving off, she told herself not to get daunted. She have to do this for her own good, she have to learn and for her learn effectively somebody has to be there to teach her effectively. It all comes down to Lexa, the oh-so genius brunette.

Gripping the wooden doorframe one last time, “Fine,” she let out with a heavy heart. She can’t believe she’s actually doing this.  _Stupid reputation! Screw this sleeping arrangement…_

“Lexa! Clarke! Dinner’s ready!” Indra called out from below the stairs. The two girls stared at each other one last time, until Lexa left her room with an audible sigh of frustration. Clarke turned around and giggled, cause finally she’s getting Lexa to teach her her tricks. She knew it was that bad to coerce her but she promised to herself it will only be this time. Just one time until exam blows off. She walked down the stairs and into the dining area and found a brooding Lexa forking down her mashed potato. She sat down opposite her and smiled sweetly at Indra and Gustus, “Sorry to keep you waiting,” she added.

Lexa let out a scoffed but kept her sight down on her plate.  _So sweet on the outside but mean and bitter on the inside. What a perfect combination for a little dumb blonde._ The brunette eyed the girl carefully, ignoring the back and forth of three pair of eyes watching them. She put down her utensils on her plate and monotonously mumbled without any excitement whatsoever, “In your room in 10 minutes. Don’t make me wait.” She stood up and left the table without any explanations or excuses.

Clarke sat there with her mouth agape, staring at the tall figure retreating out of the room. She started to think twice of her decision until Indra touched her forearm gently with a squeeze, “are you two alright? What happened?”

“Uumm… Yeah, we’re fine. We’re just gonna study for exam in my room,” Clarke informed assuringly, making sure that Indra and Gustus weren’t worried.

“What? Sis doesn’t study,” Charlotte uttered in surprise, she then narrowed her eyes to the blonde, “What did you do to her, you idiot?”

“Charlotte! Enough!” Gustus cried out, “You go ahead Clarke. Study hard, alright!” the big burly man assuredly cheered on.

Indra almost bursted into tears, “Oh! My Lexa is finally studying! Thank you, Clarke. You head upstairs I will bring you midnight snacks later on!” she patted Clarke on the back with an encouraging smile.

“Thank you, Mrs. Woods. Mr. Woods,” Clarke stood up and walked back to her room.

———————————————————

 _Lexa just relaxed. Chill down for a little while._ Lexa plugged on her headset and tried to relax the best way possible. She’s going to be forged into war with Clarke pretty soon.

_***10 minutes later*** _

She walked across the hall to the next door. She knocked twice and opened it, Clarke immediately stood up from her chair and opened the door widely. Welcoming the brunette who came looking around in a pure utter daze. Narrowing her eyes at every single detail of the pink room, submerged in laces.  _I don’t know how people can live with this. Its everywhere! This room is giving me a headache._ She looked over at Clarke who was watching her intently, Lexa cleared her throat and asked, “Are you gonna stare all night long? Or are you gonna study?”

“Study!” Clarke excitedly voiced out, as she briskly walked over the study table and started opening books. “So umm… Where should we start?” Clarke looked up, her heart started to palpitate incredibly fast. Lexa was looking at her weirdly, something that she didn’t noticed before.  _Is she plotting some murder on me?_ “Lexa?”

Lexa was stunned at how serious Clarke was. She had never seen how determined her face was when it comes to studying. She watched the blonde’s face glow under the fluorescent light, she have to squint her eyes because the girl’s golden hair was blinding her. She inhaled sharply when those ocean eyes came meeting hers.

“Whatever you want,” mumbled with the least interest. She took the dresser chair and sat down a distance away from the blonde. As if Clarke have some contagious stupid sickness that she might catch.

“Okay… So math?” pulling out the same worksheet, “I tried to do question 1-10 on chapter 7 but I got stuck at question 1.” showing Lexa the problem.  _Such a simple question. Is this girl serious?_

“Here…” she started scribbling down the answers and when she’s done, she put down the pen with a loud  _‘thud’._ Watching the blonde’s face lit up in amazement.

“Woah… You’re really amazing,” looking at the equations with a really neat and precise penmanship.

“It’s the first question, Clarke. How couldn’t you not be able to answer it? It’s the most simplest question there is,” she questioned ridiculously. Clarke pouted at her and turned away. Lexa couldn’t help but feel guilt swallowing her.  _Argh! What do you want from me, Griffin?!_

“Here!” She quickly took a blank paper and eyed the blonde carefully, “You listen carefully, Clarke. I will explain _once_  so  _please_ listen up.”

Clarke nodded determinedly and watched Lexa talked and wrote at the same time. Sometimes she started to finally understand the question, sometimes she just found herself ogling at the beauty in front of her. How her eyebrows would knit together, the way her mouth opens, those pillowed lips.  _I wonder what it feels like kissing those?… Clarke! Focus!_

“Do you understand?” Lexa puffed.

“Yes!” Clarke nodded aggressively but was still partially clueless about the math part.

“Good,” Lexa pulled out a thick math textbook and started circling questions after questions. Clarke widened her eyes in horror at how fast Lexa was moving. “Here,” pushing the book in front of the blonde. “These are the same type of questions. Practice. Let me know when you’re done. ”

All that Clarke managed to do was nod, as she watched the girl plugged in her headphones and loud music excessively pouring out. The blonde sighed and started studying the questions carefully.  _What did she say about ‘x’ equations again?…. I’m so dead…_

Lexa stood up from the chair and walked around the room, running her fingers along the intricate woven cloth cascading the window, the bed and dresser. She shook her head in displeasure, taking in the sight of pink walls, pink dresser, hers and Charlottes old dolls all neatly arranged by the tall bookcase. She took one out the one she clearly remembers cannot go without when she was little. She pulled the little dress over its back and read her initials still written in a little child like handwrite ‘AW’. Lexa put it back carefully and smiled at the memories that the flooded through her mind, she forgot how much she misses being a kid again. Things now had changed drastically, especially with her dad’s growing company, going to high school and this frustrating blonde before her. With a final touch of the blue eyed doll, she sat back on the bed feeling comfortable until slumber took her in.

_***An hour later*** _

Lexa jerked awake with blaring sound from into her ears, she yanked off the headset and looked at the girl by the table.

“Are you done?” she asked impatiently. Clarke was unmoved. She sat back down on the chair, “Clarke?”

The blonde looked at her with a crushed expression, Lexa thought somebody’s puppy got ran over by a truck. “What happened to you?”

Clarke almost sobbed and slammed her head over the table. “I can’t do this!” she whined, huffing and puffing in utter dishearten. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and pulled the book away from the blonde’s moping head. She was stunned, no, more than that, she was without a doubt  _floored_  by the blank pages.

“What have you been doing for the past hour, Clarke?” heavy weight of frustration started to build up in her veins, pumping blood of vengeance into her brain. That kept shouting and yelling,  _Murder this girl! Dump her on a dumpster! Throw her over the lake!_

“I… I don’t know… I tried to remember what you told me… But… I can’t remember,” Clarke defeatedly mumbled, avoiding the stone cold glare of the brunette before her.

Lexa raised her eyes to the ceiling and closed them tightly, as if praying to all Gods out there to prevent her twitching hands to do something that she will soon regret. Breathing out slowly and deliberately, she diverted her eyes again on the oceanic eyes and said, “You could have waken me if you don’t still understand.”

“But you were sleeping so peacefully. I’m afraid… to wake you up,” Clarke immediately averted her eyes back to the book and frowned like a little child.

“You listen carefully  _again,_ Griffin. Please clear that head of yours and listen to every single word that I’m gonna say,” Lexa continued explaining over and over again, until she was satisfied that with an expression of Clarke’s slowly changes into realisation at how simple the question really is. She pushed her textbook back and instead of walking around and listening to her iPod, she watched the girl work, making critical correction back and forth until Clarke was managing to finish at least one question without any help. Lexa couldn’t help but smile internally at the progress that the blonde was making.

She stared at her working hands, how she gripped the pen with much conviction. How her face crumpled into serious mode that Lexa had never seen before. Clarke usually has a very lit up and upbeat personality and seeing her like this was a breath of fresh air.  _I wonder what’s going inside that little head of yours, Clarke?… You really… makes me… wonder…_ Lexa’s eyes were becoming droopy, her eyes lids became too heavy for her to carry. She gave up. Sleep took over and embraced her wholeheartedly and she let it. She let herself sunk down to oblivion mindlessly, thinking… or  _dreaming_ about those blue eyes that kept insisting itself inside. She couldn’t help but let it. She let it until nothing was left but to watch at the back of her mind.

—————————————————————

 _It’s almost midnight! Better prepare some midnight snacks to my little angels._ Indra grinned widely at the thought that Clarke and Lexa being together, studying. She had never even once imagine her eldest daughter would actually study. She had been nagging her to study but the truth is, and Indra knew, that it was fruitless. Lexa is a genius and she doesn’t need studying to even get a perfect score. Sometimes it really made her wonder if the nurse in the hospital accidentally swapped her baby with another. She snickered again and dismissed the thought, it was obvious that she got her features from Gustus and distinct cheekbones on her genes but being a genius was really the question.

She carefully stepped on the carpeted stairs, trying to balance the tray with two hands. Upon reaching Clarke’s room, she knocked twice and then slowly turned the knob clockwise, pushing it in. There she found the two girls fast asleep, with their heads over the table, face to face. Indra giggled by the scene, she quietly placed the tray over the dresser and sneaked out of the room to take her phone.

_**Snap! Snap! Snap!** _

With one last snicker, she closed the door behind her and examined the picture more closely. The two girls were practically inches from each other,  _how sweet!_ She went downstairs and looked for Gustus in his office and showed him the picture. Gustus couldn’t help but letting out a loud laughter with a shake of his head, swaying his long beard from side to side. Things had definitely changed in the house ever since the Griffin had moved in. Both parent sees the change in their daughter, how her eyes lit up, how she seems to be out of her room more compared to before, the smile that portrays her motionless face. Indra and Gustus was happy and relieved. Hoping upon hope that Clarke may be the source in this changes within their daughter. Indra was glad with her decision maybe this is just was Lexa needed to be out of her little world. Maybe a little tint of blonde was just what was needed to bring vibrancy in her black and white world.  _Maybe that was all it takes._

—————————————————————–

Lexa groaned and narrowed her eyebrows, she lifted her stiff neck from the table and looked around.  _Where the hell am I?_ She looked down at the blonde inches from her,  _Oh yeah…_ She sighed and rubbed her strained neck from sleeping on the table.  _I’m gonna be sore tomorrow for sure. *sigh* This idiot, really._ Lexa propped up her elbow and leaned her head against it. Slowly her eyes were taking its toll on her again. Dozing in and out of sleep, she still didn’t stand up and go to her room. Instead she sat there, from time to time jerking awake from and stared off the sleeping blonde. Feasting her eyes on those glistening gold shimmering under the light, reflecting on her green sleepy eyes. Her mind wondered off at how her state will be tomorrow, how she will be walking like zombie from class to class and all because of this stupid idiot. She didn’t even noticed how her half of her lips turned upwards into a subtle half smile.  _This idiot, Clarke…_

Her mind suddenly shut down, her eyes gave up and her head sliding down from her propped up palm.

_**Thud** _

All of a sudden, all her senses were heightened. Every single nerve in her living body were wide awake. Her heart was doing this weird triple heart beat that she had never felt before.  _Is this how being nervous felt like?_ Her palms became all clammy and sweaty. Her stomach made a 360 somersault, that is almost made her cringed to the core.  _Lexa immediately backed away from the blonde, still a motionless blonde fast asleep on the table with a pen in hand. Good! Still asleep._ Shoving her hair away from her ghastly face, she stood up and quickly returned to her room.

 _No… No… I must be dreaming._ “I need to splash some water. Yes… That’s what I need… ” She walked out of her room quietly, eyeing the other door just in case it bursted open.

_**Splash!** _

Her eyes were awake now, but her heart didn’t stopped beating too harshly. Lexa sighed, gripping the bathroom sink as hard as she can.  _It never happened, Lexa. Nothing happened._ She let out a shaky breath and nodded at her reflection. She stalked back to her room and went to bed. Putting everything at the back of her mind. As her head hits the feather pillow, her eyes instantly drifted to sleep. Her mind has a sense of tranquility for the first time in her life. She had never been this peaceful before except for the blue orbs that still lurks at the back of her head.

 


	4. The Spilt Secrets

After a gruelling couple of weeks, Clarke could feel herself being a nervous-wreck. Her palms were sweaty and cold perspiration were breaking free on her hairline. She quickly stowed away her empty plate and stood by the doorway waiting anxiously at wings for Lexa.

"Clarke!" Indra called for her, breaking her out of her trance.

She smiled apprehensively, "Good luck!" Indra beamed, placing her hand over the girl's tensed shoulder she tried to calm down the panicking girl, "You'll do great, Clarke! You're a Griffin! Abby's so proud of you, honey."

"Thank you, Mrs Woods. I can't do this without Lexa. So thank you," she nodded, as she looked down at what the woman slipped on her hand.

"Don't mention it. That's my good luck charm for you. Don't open it till after exam alright?" Indra winked and patted her on the back confidently. "Lexa! Hurry up, you're gonna be late!"

Lexa came strolling in with the usual scowl on her face, "goodbye, mother," casually pecking her on the cheeks.

The two girls stepped out of the porch and out into the streets with the woman echoing behind them, "Make good choices!"

After few minutes of walking, Clarke clenched her fist and felt a little pocket of felt fabric on her hands. Something squarish inside of it,  _is it a good luck card? I wonder what is it?_ She didn't noticed that Lexa was watching her from the side line.

"What is that?" the girl asked curiously, Clarke shrugged her shoulders as she zipped open her bag and stuffed it inside.

"You're mom's good luck charm."

Clarke watched Lexa rolled her eyes by the answer and walked even more faster, that with Clarke's short legs, she have to scamper a little more. As they approached the bus terminal and saw the same bus that they rode every single day, she couldn't help but being brought back to the incident that happened last week.  _Get your head out of it! Just stay away and focus on the exam._

\------------------------------------------------

_***Last week*** _

"Clarke! Will you hurry up! The bus's about to leave," Lexa snapped as she started to jogged towards the stalling bus.

 _Stupid alarm clock, I should have noticed it ran out of battery!_ Clarke panted heavily as she stepped in into the crowded bus. The air was filled with tobacco and staled breath, she crinkled her nose and squeezed herself in between commuters until she reached the far end of the bus. The blonde looked around and noticed that Lexa has her back against her 5 standing passengers away, she sighed again and gripped the handle pole on her right. Her subsequent nights were long and torturous brain squeezing attempts to navigate her thoughts in tackling several subjects at once. As usual Lexa was still the irritated and short tempered tutor who will scream at her at any chance she could get, but Clarke was fearless (well at least she was trying to be though deep inside her internal organs were cringing in fear), she took it all in and hoped for the best.

Ever since they started their gruesome nights, her sleeping hours were accounted for. Spending less than 6 hours of sleep was not doing Clarke any good, despite the rambling of the bus engines below her feet, the buzzing conversation of the people around her, the honking and shouting of other drivers. Her mind started to doze off, her eyes were drooping and as she clung tightly on the pole her head started to bob back and forth until it hit the metal pole with out a loud  _thud_.

"Ow!" grimacing at the pain, couple of eyes looked at her, quickly she rubbed her forehead and stood strong balancing at the frequent breaks due to the congested morning peak hours.  _Clarke wake up! You can't sleep standing..._  But sooner than she could tell her head started bobbing again and that was when she felt  _it._ Her brain was suddenly wide awake now, her sleepiness was completely erased out of her system. She felt it brushing against her left thigh but then it was gone. Clarke felt the sense of relief that took over as the touch condensed itself. She tried to move closer to the exit doorway but was pushed further at the tail as new passengers came squeezing in. Letting out an annoyed puff, she moved closer to a guy wearing a business suit who seemed to be minding his own business.

"Please move in! Sir! Please move in more passengers are boarding!" The bus driver with a big belly protruding out on the aisle came standing at his seat, announcing and waving his big arms around. Clarke moved in deeper almost arm to arm with the gentleman, she sighed again as the bus started to pull away from the bus stop. Few seconds later her head was rocking back and forth again,  _shit! That is NOT a brush of hand!_ Clarke shot her eyes wide and stood frozen as warm clammy hand came sliding up and down on her thighs, she whipped her head back and forth but the people around her were innocent as it seems. She tried to move one or two steps away from her spot but was only given spats and glares from other commuters.  _There it is again! Fuck... Lexa! Where are you?!_  She was cringing in fear and in utter disgust. She shook her leg to get rid of the hand but it was persistent.

"Leexaa..." she cried but it turned into a whisper. Several heads turned their head towards her who turned out to be her schoolmates recognising them wearing the same uniform as her.  _Two, you will stay away from me in school. Meaning no talking, no looking and when we walk to school you will lag behind me._ Clarke grimaced by the rush of Lexa's "ground rules" she bit her lips from whimpering at the hand who was still groping her. As the exit door slammed open and more people were getting from from the human sardined bus, Clarke immediately sprinted away from the person ( _whomever he/she is)_ and planted herself three passengers away from the familiar brown mane.  _This better not happen again, Clarke! You can't attract eyes on you... Not with Lexa around you might break the rules and hell don't know what Lexa will do to you._ She resigned herself not until moments later,  _fuck! It's back._ She tried to see on her peripheral vision who's hands does it belongs to and it came to a struck to her that a fine gentleman in a suit was doing the dirty work!  _You really can't judge a person by its cover!_

Clarke couldn't help it but yelled, "Hey!" she swatted his hand off her leg and as if cold water poured over head, dozens of eyes shifted towards hers. She flushed in deep crimson red as she looked away, the blue eyes found the green who was looking at her stoically.  _Leeexaaa... help me..._ She pleaded in her thoughts but the brunette looked away as if she's some stranger in the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" Lexa turned her head towards the familiar voice and watched Clarke as she flung her hand around her leg.  _What was that about?_ She was in deep thoughts until those pale blue eyes were staring at her in much anguish until words were entering her ears without permit.

"Oh my god, the suit perv's strikes again..." a girl in leather jacket sitting in front of her tutted.

The girl beside the leather jacket girl shook her head and turned around and looked at Clarke, Lexa followed her direction but the blonde's eyes weren't at her anymore but was staring at the window with deep concern struck across her face. The brunette clenched her jaw when she eyed the man in grey suit beside Clarke, shaking her head in disgust she turned around and exited out of the bus. She walked slower than her usual pace until she sees a golden hair emerged out of the bus, glancing behind her, Clarke was in deep thoughts wringing her hands together. Something that Lexa came to realise whenever the girl was nervous or anxious. After making sure that the grey suit perv didn't came out of the bus and followed Clarke, Lexa quickly went back to her usual speed and left the blonde with her thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa noticed Clarke flinched as the bus came to a halt in front of them. She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped in before the blonde. A big crowd entered the bus, pushing and shoving each other, words of vulgarities were even heard. Lexa shook her head and squeezed in at the available spaces. She watched Clarke without looking at her, briskly walked at the back of the bus, Lexa sighed and averted her eyes away again.  _Stop standing at the back of the bus if you don't want to be groped!_ Rolling her eyes, the bus started pulling away from their stop and resided itself at the usual morning peak hours.

The brunette pulled out her headset and plugged it in her iPod, blasting her music until her ears gave up on the heart pounding volume. The music was filling her in, her mind was taken away from the anxious girl on her right and into serene and relaxing atmosphere that the music brought her. She tapped her feet into the beat and closed her eyes for a brief moment of tranquility. The blur images of cars, buildings and tress met those emerald eyes until she momentarily glanced at the familiar golden haired girl. Lexa watched the girl seemed tensed, her shoulders were squared, her face has the familiar anxiety on them, but her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were in tight line with determination. The brunette narrowed her eyes and mindlessly, watched Clarke a little bit longer.

 _Why is she squirming?_ She realised Clarke was doing the swatting action around her leg again.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Lexa squeezed her way towards Clarke and saw a hand being withdrawn away from the pale fair leg of the blonde. Without much thought, the brunette grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it behind the man's back. She heard a whimper emitting out of the man's mouth.

"I could call the police for harassment if you don't stop what you're doing,  _sir,_ " Lexa confidently uttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Few girls behind them with them same uniform watched them in awe with of course with their hands raised up cellphone at hand. 

"I don't know what you're talking about..." the man whined trying to get away from the brunette's strong grip.

"Clarke..." Looking at the blonde's stunned face, "Is this the guy who groped you?"

Clarke looked down in embarrassment and nodded timidly, other commuters started shouting in agreement making Lexa looked around the crowded bus.

"Well... There's more testimonies aren't there, buddy?" Lexa sneered, "Mr driver sir!" she called out looking at the driver who looked up at the rear mirror, "there's a molester inside the bus I think you should get the police before this man get away." Without faltering with her hand over the wrist, Lexa waited until the bus stopped at the next stop with two police uniformed men came dragging the guy away.

The entire bus exploded in applause, friendly pats were received and words of thankfulness and encouragement filled her ears with glee. Lexa nodded at each one of them, taking their hands for a shake until the bus reached their stop. She stepped down and waved back at the commuters as they pulled out of the stop.

"That was amazing, Lexa! Incredible!" Clarke beamed with those sea blue eyes glistening, blinding her in process. "Thank you, Lexa. I really appreciate it."

Lexa turned around with a shrug, "It's nothing."

Clarke caught up with her, "that was  _not_ nothing, Lexa. That was  _heroic!_ You saved my life."

This made the brunette stop at her tracks, her heart suddenly raced with some unknown reason.  _The confrontation must have caught on me. *sigh*_ She turned to face the blonde who was grinning at her ear to ear, flaring her nostril she said, "Rule number two, Griffin."

Almost immediately, Lexa saw the drop of excitement on those blue eyes, (her stomach dropped) she arched her eyebrow at the blonde who took 3 strides behind her but with a tinge of playful smile on her lips. Lexa couldn't help but shake her head and walked up to her classroom. She didn't know what brought it up. She didn't what came over her and made her do what she did. All she could think about was that no woman should be harassed like that. Honestly,  _nobody_ deserves to be treated that way. Lucky for her, her soccer training really brought strength in her while restraining the man who was clearly taller and bulkier than her. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush that swept over her that brought out the unexpected strength of holding the perv, she thought she was giving up when she felt her wrists faltering. But seeing Clarke's concerned eyes and thankful smile made her feel determined to bring justice to the table. More so with the entire crowd cheering for her heroic action, she couldn't help but feel the conviction to resolve the problem. It really made her ponder how great it felt when the man in suit was finally pulled away by the two uniformed officers.  _This is definitely something new._

As she stepped on to the landing and turned left to her classroom,

"Thank you," she heard a familiar voice, she turned around and before her mind holds her back,

"Good luck..." she whispered softly and stepped inside the classroom where Anya and Lincoln greeted her welcomely. She grinned and smiled away, there was just something about that morning that made her feel accomplished. Maybe it was the pervert being caught, or the cheers and applauses of the crowd getting justice or the dancing blue orbs skipping outside their class window. Something was definitely making her feel lighter than ever before.  _Today's gonna be a good day,_ she sighed in relief.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 _I know that she's gonna ignore me but I have to say thank you at least,_ she thought reminiscing their sleepless nights of tutoring. Clarke quickly took the steps two at a time to catch up with the brunette and before her racing heart gave up on her, she turned left and breathe out, "Thank you."

And as quickly as she let go of the words, as quick as she moved along the corridor until she heard it.

_"Good luck..."_

Clarke stopped at her track and whipped her head as the brown mane entering the 4-1 classroom.  _Lexa just said good luck to me... She didn't ignored me. Eeeehh! Oh I could die happy now._ The blonde skipped her way towards her class and found Raven and Octavia frowning at her weirdly.

"What are you so chirpy about early in the morning?" Octavia leered.

"Oh ignore her, Griff. She was just stressing out with the exams." Raven said, shoving her hair away from her face redoing her ponytail.

"Oh nothing. Just having my knight in shining armour moments," Clarke joked, she jabbed O playfully on the ribs but only received some menacing scowls from her best friend.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Oh nothing... It's just my best friend deserting me for weeks when we supposed to be helping each other study!" the tiny girl angrily pounded on the table.

"I'm sorry, Octavia but I realised that I can't study in groups. So... I kind of studied on my own," she explained but was only receiving sneers and heavy pouts from the girl who was now slumping over the table as if groaning in pain.

Raven patted Octavia's shoulder soothingly, "There there babe, you'll do fine. I've tutored you. When was Reyes ever wrong?" the girl smirked, winking at Clarke.

Octavia just groaned even more louder, "Octavia... Octavia!" Raven shook the girl's shoulder violently until O have look up with a pissed expression.

"What?!" Octavia spatted.

"Chill, babe. Trust me. You will pass. Just remember what I told you last night. Okay?"

Clarke watched the exchange between her two best friends and couldn't help but feel dignified at how they have each other's back no matter what. The two girl's smiled at each other lovingly but to Clarke's Lexa-full of thoughts, she didn't realised that they were staring too long.  _Too long than the usual._ Clarke heard clearing of throat that brought her back to reality, Octavia and Raven were visibly tensioned by the sudden changed of atmosphere. Until Raven stood up from her seat, making Octavia stand up with her, "I better get going... Exam's gonna start soon," stowing her bag over her shoulders, she squeezed the blonde's shoulder, "Good luck, Clarke. Break a leg!"

Clarke nodded and smiled, until her eyes landed at how Octavia standing awkwardly as Raven looked at her.

"So umm... Thanks for last night, Rae. Really appreciate the help," Octavia mumbled,  _is she blushing?_ Clarke thought.

Clarke saw how Raven shifted her weight from one foot to another, "No problem, Blake. Anything for you," adding with a wink which only made Octavia flushed even more. Clarke have to bit her inner cheeks to stop herself from saying anything. Raven wheeled herself out of the classroom, who seemed to be oblivious with the tiny girl's reddened face.

The blonde who knew Octavia since they were little kids, after the tiny girl seemingly got bullied at the playground by some boys and Clarke saved her multiple times, they've became best of friends in an instant. She knew every single secrets and discreet actions that Octavia would do, most especially the wide grins, blushed cheeks and biting of nails.

" _Somebody's_ got a girl crush," playfully jabbing her on the ribs.

Octavia snapped her head at the blonde and hissed quietly but deadly, "shut it, Griffin!"

She raised her hands in defence and asked, "how did that happened? The last time I checked you hated each other's guts and now you're tutoring and crushing all of a sudden."

"I don't know. This past few nights, she had been very patient and helpful... I... It was weird...," planting her face over her palm, "there were moments when I just stared at her talking but no words were getting inside my brain but only how her lips would taste like... Oh my god no...." Octavia whined.

"Oh my god  _yes!!!!_ You are  _so_ crushing on Raven!" Clarke giggled, "though it's weird because we're best friends but sure why not, O! You got my support!"

"Nooo, Clarke! You should be the practical one! You should be telling me 'Octavia no! she's you're best friend and that'll be weird and shit'"

"I've been crushing on Lexa, the famous oh-so genius brunette, the girl I boldly given a love letter to, the girl who walked shamelessly away from me, for 4 _freaking_ years and I was still completely ignored and she was still oblivious. And you still think I'm the practical one? Come on, O. Cut me some slack." Clarke shaking her head in disagreement.

Octavia puffed and grumbled some more, "So you're still hang up with Woods huh?" Suddenly changing the subject. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the girl who stuck out her tongue playfully. She just shrugged casually, she opened her mouth, about to say something until Mr Cage came in.

"Alright, Class! Please clear away your things and get ready for exam," he announced as he started handing down the test papers.

Clarke gulped down one last dose of her confidence and prayed to all Gods out there to help her pass the exam. Her sweaty hands were wringing together in nervousness as she scanned through the paper looking for key words that Lexa had reminded her last night. Upon spotting it, she smiled and eagerly wrote down answers so furiously as if she was on fire. Octavia eyed her curiously at how easily her best friend wrote her answer as if it was as simple as A,B,C.

Two hours later, she was again the last one in the classroom, Octavia already took her leave and left the blonde still struggling with the last question.  _You can do this Clarke! Come on... Lexa talked about this. What was it?_ She lifted her head and rubbed forehead in annoyance, "Come on, Clarke..."

"Ms Griffin, You've got 10 minutes left," Mr Cage warned.

She nodded and casually looked outside the window as if an answer would drop from the sky. Uncannily, it did. Upon the scrutinising the small tiny dirt on the window glass that shaped much like a triangle, "I've got it!" Clarke confidently beamed at her finished paper. She immediately stood up and handed it over, Mr Cage looked at her quizzical look as he flipped pages after pages and was astounded to see each questions were filled up with equations and answers.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Clarke asked, Mr Cage shook her head and mumbled,

"Nothing, Clarke. Better head for your lunch,"

The blonde skipped out of the classroom with the biggest grin on her face. For the first time in her high school life did she managed to finish her exam,  _Unbelievable._

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Woods," Lexa felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake, "Ms. Woods, please wake up." She groaned and rubbed her eyes wearily. Spending late nights teaching the blonde had totally screwed her body clock. Now she can't even stay awake during exam, she sighed and peeked at Ms Alie who was looking down at her with pure concern.

"Are you okay, Ms Woods?"

"Yes. I'm just finished that's all," handing over his paper to her teacher and stepped out of class with dozens of eyes watching her every move.

It had been half an hour since the exam started and when she finished with her paper, she decided to take nap. Her eyes were clearly out of order, it was foggy with sleep so she walked inside the washroom and decided to splash some water to wake herself up.

"Did you see the video? It was epic!"

Three girls came bursting into the washroom busily watching one of the girl's cellphone.

"Oh my god, she's so amazing!"

"I know right!"

The girl holding the phone sighed, as Lexa turned around and was about to leave the room when her name was called.

"Lexa!"

"Oh my god! It's Lexa!"

The three girls were shrieking in excitement, "Yeah? Can I help you?" irking away form them.  _Another admirers? *sigh*_

"You were amazing!"

Totally! Not only smart but also some ass kicking girl!"

The third girl awed in admiration, "what are you talking about?" Lexa questioned.

The owner of the cellphone showed her the video, "Oh dear Lord..." Without thinking, she snatched the phone away from the girl's scrawny little fingers and watched the entire clip. Clarke was completely visible in the video, and so was her, shaking her head in disbelief she returned the phone to the girl and walked out of the washroom.  _Fuck... I'm so fucked up. I shouldn't have done anything. I shouldn't have saved that idiot's ass. Now the entire school will see the video. Argh!_

Lexa stormed into the cafeteria and sat away from her usual spot, trying to ease the attention to her by the other students who were gawking at her openly.

_"Ben! That's her! She's so amazing..."_

_"Such a badass!"_

_"Smart and loves kicking ass. I like!"_

The brunette submerged her face on her arms and hid away from scrutinisation, as much as she felt proud of bringing justice this morning. She doesn't want any attention to her, most especially being it clearly obvious who's ass she had saved from the video.  _This is gonna be-_

"Alexandria Woods!"

She froze at her seat as Anya and Lincoln came bolting in with a displeasure marked on their faces. _Here it comes..._

"What is the meaning of this?" Anya demanded shoving to the brunette's face the same video. Lexa whined and pushed it away irritably. "What is this, Woods? I told you to stay away from that girl. I told you she's trouble didn't I? Look at where she positioned you. Putting yourself between her and the perv isn't--"

Lexa hastily stood up from her chair, making it toppled over, "Look, Anya! Will you shut it for a minute. I'm really tired and I hardly have any sleep this past few days. So  _please_  just shut it with the video. People were already staring and I don't want to make it worse with you reprimanding me with I should and should  _not_ do!"

She was seething under her skin, her blood were boiling in anger, frustration, annoyance and many more that she could think of. Ever since this Clarke girl came to her life, it had brought her nothing but whirlwind of troubles. No matter how much she tried to stay away or push away the girl  _something_ would always bring them together. Her eyes stares down at Anya with much conviction and urging the tall girl to back down, after a minute of tensioned staring and puffing, slowly she watched Anya retracted and sat down with Lincoln on her side mimicking the action. Lexa took a sharp breath and lowered down, shoving her hair out of her face.  _I can't believe this is happening again._

After an hour of silent lunch and waiting for their next period, Anya couldn't help but break the silence.

"What happened Lex?" Anya asked, touching the girl's forearm.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked around, as if somebody might be eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What are you doing with Clarke?" Anya added.

Lexa looked at Anya weirdly and shook her head, "I was in the bus and just so happened Clarke boarded the same bus... I just noticed that Clarke was in trouble... So I just came and helped out. It's not a big deal," she explained nonchalantly and cutting to the chase.

"Well you could have just let her be. Let her figure out her own shit!"

"Anya! The man was groping her! What am I supposed to do? Just let her be?!" Lexa exploded in outrage, attracting eyes from another table.

"Okay! Okay... Calm down!" Anya hissed silently, eyeing their vicinity. "But you don't have to be some badass hero saving some princess in distress. Who knows that guy might be carrying a gun or a knife. He can be a lunatic for all we know!"

She gritted her teeth, "But he didn't, did he?"

Anya sighed, crossing her arms as she leaned back on her chair, "You really are something, Lex."

"More like a  _Commander_ ," Lincoln sniggered, for the first time throughout their conversation did Lexa looked at Linc properly. Being the quiet one in their they could really past him without noticing that he was actually there.

"Shut up, Linc!" Grimacing by the sound of the nickname, a name that Anya and Lincoln had been teasing her about ever since she mentioned about reading the letter. Something that she completely regretted of telling. 

"Commander's a little piss, Linc. Better stop right now before she kicked your ass too," Anya sassed, forking down her salad.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well it's about time! What took you so long!" Raven grumbled, shutting her locker close. Clarke followed her from behind still at her own fantasy of acing the test but she knew it was too good to be true.  _At least I finished the paper without leaving any blanks. That's enough for me. Let's hope for the best!_ "O's waiting at the cafeteria... Hello? Earth to Clarke?" snapping her finger in front of the girl's smiling face. "What happened to you?"

"Huh? What? Nothing... Just glad exam's over," Clarke smiled as they entered the swinging door, sooner than she thought, people were buzzing around her. Asking her weird questions about _bus? Pervert? Commander? What? Video? Officer? What are this people talking about?_ She was clueless and overwhelmed by the crowd that she was gathering.

Fortunately, Octavia came to her rescue and stowed the girl out of the mob and into their usual table.

"What was that about?" she sighed, watching the group of people still looking at her wildly.

" _This_ is why..." Octavia dictated, showing the blonde a video on her phone.

"What?" Watching the video curiously, Raven scooted closer to her watched in complete astonishment.

"Holy shit! Lexa just saved your ass from that perv!" Raven interrupted, Clarke shook her head in utter shock.  _No... No, this can't be happening! Lexa!_ Clarke whipped her head at the crowded cafeteria until it reached the usual table where the brunette sat but found it empty, she surveyed the room for a familiar brown mane until those green fuming eyes bores on her grimly from the back of the cafeteria. Clarke took a large gulp swallowing down the growing lump of nervousness and fear creeping in her throat.  _I'm so dead..._

"Hey! Lexa's staring at you," Raven inserted, shaking the girl's arm.

Clarke immediately turned back and dropped her head down the table, feeling the intense stare on her shoulders, along with her legs shaking in fear and her stomach playing along grumbling for food.  _I'm dead. You're dead Clarke. This will be the last time your gonna see broad daylight... You literally broke two rules!... Actually three rules! Stupid road signs!_

\---------------------------------------------------

The entire day was excruciating for Clarke, she had enough questions bombarding her and of course, the usual smirks and stares that she had been getting from section 4-1. Up to this point she was still the main joke of their attention and with this incident, she could really feel it will go downhill. She sighed and walked out of the gates as fast as she can before leaving Octavia and Raven behind who was jogging after her.

"Hey... hold up. Will you relax, Clarke. Ignore them," Octavia spoke with much concern, it made Clarke felt worse.

"Yeah, screw them! At least your knight in shining armour came to your rescue!" Raven sarcastically mumbled, poking the girl on her side.

"More like the  _commander!"_ Clarke gave O the look, "Hey! not from me, this group of girls kept mentioning Lexa as the commander or something. It is pretty catchy," she snickered.

"Just stop it guys. I'm tired, I just want to relax and stop thinking for awhile,"

"Well alright then! Let's celebrate at your place!" Raven chirpily declared.

"What? No!" she declined too quickly, making the girl's suspicious. "I mean... we can't because... my mom's friend is a  _very_  private person so she doesn't want strangers in the house. You know..."

Raven and Octavia nodded in unison, until they found Clarke walking out on them and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph! What do we do now?" eyeing the blonde stalking away from them, Raven crossed her arms and tutted. "Something's fishy is going on." Looking back at the tiny girl who seemed to be dunking her head. "You okay, O?"

"Yupp!" Octavia smiled, averting her eyes away, away from those hazel brown eyes. Octavia had been over this for so many nights,  _I can't have a crush on my best friend!_ But of course, with Raven's signature pose of crossed arms, tapping feet and tutting like nobody's business, it was beyond what Octavia could have imagined. But not forgetting her most popular signature of all, the 'Raven smirk'. Yet, another surge of blush came residing on her cheeks making the brunette in front of her stared at her in bafflement.

"Are you sure?" narrowing her eyes at O.

Before anything else was done that will make herself regret, Octavia made a quick suggestion, because she was too, curious at what kind of place that their best friend was living at. "Let's follow Clarke! Come on!" she pulled Raven's lengthy arm and snuck distance away from the blonde. They followed her making turns on the right then left until they landed themselves on big, neck straining mansion. Slowly, the two girls walked silently and stealthily, and then crouched behind a stationery car by the curb when they saw the blonde turning right towards a very large gate automatically opening for her.

"Well this ain't a green house and most certainly, this is not Elm street!" Octavia puffed, putting her hands on her waist.

Before she knew it, she pulled down by Raven, back into a crouching position, "What?!"

"Ssshh!" Raven shushed and pointed at the arriving figure.

"Holy crap! What is Lexa doing here?" Octavia quickly questioned, scrutinising which direction will the brunette takes.

"Sweet mother of... Is she entering Clarke's house?!" Raven hollered, they watched the brunette punched in some numbers on the keypad outside the house and soon the tall gate started opening itself to her. The two crouching girls were absolutely speechless, once Lexa had disappeared from their vision Raven pulled Octavia into the gate and inspected the keypad. Octavia pulled on her best friends long sleeves and pointed at the name of engraved on a piece of antique placard with an italic touch, 'Woods'.

"Oh man... Oh man! This is huge... This is  _freaking_ huge!" Raven was ultimately shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Clarke is living with Lexa!  _Lexa Woods!"_

Octavia let out a loud shriek of glee, taking Raven by the shoulders and jumping up and down in joy. "Do you know what this means?!" Raven was still trying to process the entire episode and came staring at Octavia in utter awe. "Clarke is living her knight in shining armour! She's living with the  _commander! The love of her life!"_

Raven took the girl's little hands and jumped up and down on an empty street, shrilling the top of their lungs. They had never been so happy and excited for Clarke. After all the moping and staring, daydreaming and irritable situation that Clarke had put them through, now they know why.

"Okay. We have to keep this between you and I. This better not leaked out, O. You here me?"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "I'm not the one with a big mouth here."

"Hey! They're  _very talented_ if I say so myself," she half shrugged at the flushing Octavia by the corner.  _Relax, O. Keep yourself together... Holy cow..._  as she started mindlessly staring at moving mouth of her best friend.

"O? Earth to Blake?" snapping her fingers, "God! What's wrong with you and Clarke? Jeez!"

"What? I'm sorry... Yes! Nobody will know. That's for sure. We have to keep Clarke safe. Hell's gonna let loose if people find out they live together. Oh I could already imagine smoking jealous admirers of the commander. That's got to be a scene that I wanna see!"

"OW!" Octavia rubbed her head and glared at her friend.

"No, Octavia! That's why nobody should know about it. We wouldn't want people chasing Clarke around the school  _just like what your classmates did!"_ Shaking her head at the cringing episode of Clarke being humiliated in front of their school. She sighed and pulled Octavia along with her back to the bus depot.

Silence was enveloping them, brushing of arms and knocking of hands. Octavia could only hope for one thing to happen.  _I wish I could hold her hand._

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm home!" Lexa called out, as she closed the front door behind her. She walked up to the living room and found it empty. She dropped her backpack on the sofa and strolled over to the kitchen, where she found her mom and Charlotte busily looking at something on the phone while a brooding blonde sitting by the long island staring at them.

"Lexa! Welcome home, honey!" Indra pecked her on the forehead, giving her a proud smile and a pat on the back. Lexa back away looking at weirdly.

"What is going on?" she asked carefully.

Charlotte came hugging her tightly and proudly uttered, "I'm so glad that you're my sister! You're one badass chic!"

"Oh Lexa! I didn't know you have in you! I'm so proud of you,"

"No... No!" pulling Charlotte away from her middle and irking away from her mother's widest smiles. She turned and charged towards Clarke, who was now on her feet and shielding her face. "What did you do, Clarke? How did they know? Did you show them?!" towering over her with her mouth almost touching the blonde's ear.

"What?... NO! Never!" Clarke back away with an evident brimming of tears, Lexa panted in frustration.

"Lexa! Calm down. Charlotte found the video that her friend sent her," Indra explained, putting a distance between the blonde and the brunette.

"Yeah, sis! Chill, Britney showed me the video. Oh my god, sis, you're a real badass!" Charlotte proudly grinned at her older sister. Lexa couldn't help but smiled dearly at her little sister, as much as she doesn't want the video to leak and get her family involved with it. It was already out of her control, she knew that the people in the bus were taking pictures and videos of them whilst it was happening and can't control that. She resigned on the stool and placed her face on her palm.

"I'm sorry, Lexa..." Clarke apologised, moving closer to the brunette.

"Just.. don't!" Lexa mumbled, Clarke stopped her walking and watched the brunette's slumped shoulders, she couldn't stop but feel sorry for the girl. She never wanted this to happen, not like this.

"Lexa, honey, it fine. What you did there was bravery. You did not just saved Clarke but also dozens of girls being victimised by that man. It's very heroic thing to do, honey. I'm proud of you, I couldn't stressed that enough," Indra uttered with much conviction and love in her voice. Lexa raised her head and smiled,

"Thanks, mom."

"Yeah sis! You were amazing,"

"Yes! You have no idea. Lexa was utterly amazing this morning. She grabbed the man by the wrist and then made this painful twist on his back. The man could hardly moved! I think I heard his bones cracked or something," Clarke blabbered on, she didn't even noticed that Lexa was watching her with a complete dazed expression.

Indra didn't missed a beat, she smiled at how Lexa and Clarke was getting along, and with the love letter it only made things better. She smiled lovingly at her daughter who up to this point was still gazing at Clarke in a way that Indra had never seen her before.  _There is definitely something's going on between this two._

"Lexa you're saviour. You're prince charming, Clarke!" Indra added, Clarke turned into a crimson red when she turned to face Lexa.

"What? No! She's not my--" Clarke was stopped at mid-sentence because the love of her life cut her in.

"Why? Am I not enough to be you're prince charming eh, Clarke?" raising her eyebrow, challenging the girl.

Clarke pouted and shook her head, "Well... It seems like your love letter says otherwise,

_Dear Lexa,_

_You might not know me but I'm Clarke Griffin from section 4-6. I just wanted to say how amazing you were during the ceremony. It was 4 years ago that I first laid my eyes on you. I couldn't help but watch you in complete utter amazement until Raven and Octavia have to wipe away my drool. Oh what am I saying... that was embarrassing. I just think you were a wonderful person, not only smart but sporty and what else can you do? You could turn out to be a complete badass commander of the soccer team and I'll still be floored by you! When I saw you looking down at me when I dropped from my seat during the ceremony I couldn't help but stare at your beautiful green eyes. I swear you could be my prince charming saving me when I get distress. All this years you were my biggest crush and I can't get enough. Admiring you from afar was something I got used to... I guess I was just writing this letter to say that I am absolutely swooned by you and I think you were an amazing person. I hope to get to know you more than the oh-so genius brunette from section 4-1. I know it is too much to ask with numerous love letters you're getting but I hope that you'll get to read this! Don't forget Clarke Griffin form section 4-6!_

Yours with love,  
Clarke <3"

Lexa recited word for word without mistakes or hesitation, Clarke watched her in horror as she listened at the words that entered her ears without permission. She shook her head in dismay, dreading that she had ever wrote the letter.

"Oh no... No! NO! NO! How you did you know? You didn't took the letter!... You... You walked past me!" Clarke stammered, stuttering in her words. Lexa watched her with pure enjoyment, she does enjoy watching the blonde making a huge embarrassment for herself. Indra clapped her hands together and awed at them while Charlotte was making a gagging sound mocking the blonde.

Lexa crossed her arms and tilted her head, something that would always make Clarke's head dizzy, "You're little friend Raven, cornered me and asked me to read your letter. I got curious so I read it," shrugging nonchalantly.

"Raveeenn..." Clarke groaned, gritting her teeth.  _Raven is SO gonna pay for this!_

"Awww look at my two lovebirds!" Indra added with playful smile.

"Mother! Don't you think I forget how you snooped into my stuff and read the letter. I have photographic memory I  _know_ when someone touched my stuff," Lexa angrily mumbled, Indra shook her head at her fuming daughter and patted Clarke encouragingly. Lexa couldn't help but rolled her eyes at her mother and Clarke, Indra was completely smitten by Clarke's love convoy.  _This is gonna be unbearable._

"I'm all the way for you, Clarke! I support you all the way!" Clarke was stunned by the woman's words, she was the first one who supported her open heartedly and instantaneously. She couldn't help but let out a teary smile, "Thank you, Mrs Woods."

"Mom! Are you serious?! You're letting this girl do whatever she want? You couldn't even careless with my other letters and now Clarke came strutting in and you're  _all the way_ with her," Lexa whined, flinging her hands in the air.  _This is ridiculous!  
_

"Oh pish posh, Lexa! If you can't feel the overflowing love of this girl have for you, well I can! Don't worry, Clarke. Aunt Indra have you're back!" Winking at the blonde who flashed her a big wide grin.

Lexa groaned in misery as she backed away from the long island and resigned to her room, making every step with much perseverance of ignoring the two ladies behind her. Charlotte came shadowing from behind.

"Don't worry, sis. I have you're back. I don't like that Clarke idiot anyways. Same as you!" Charlotte beamed hugging her sister tightly, Lexa couldn't help but smiled back as they trudged up the stairs. Carefully recalling back the look on the blonde's face when she recited her love letter, the awe, the fear, the anxiety and nervousness creeping on the blonde's face was  _too cute. Woah! wait what?! Did I say... NO! Don't even repeat that word, Lexa. Don't!... I"m just tired. That stupid idiot Clarke making trouble for me again._ Lexa sighed as she kissed her sister on the forehead and entered the safety of her room.

Turning on her laptop and continued on what was she browsing through last night, she completely starting to forget about the entire Clarke episode.

" _Urgent part-time server at Grounder's Cafe..._ Hmmm... Not bad," She mumbled as she breezed through the advertisement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The following weeks were as bleak as it can get, everything else were at its usual places and timing something so mundane in her everyday lives. From the arrival of the bus, the overcrowding bus stop, the familiar stale breath, tobacco smell and booze. Everything was definitely in order, as Clarke puts it. But not until she felt her hair stood up and goosebumps rode down her spine like a rollercoaster. She can't get the nagging feeling someone's behind her, too close for her comfort.  _This can't be happening again,_ the blonde grimaced as she felt the person's arm moved behind her back. She bit her inner cheek and then clenched her hand into a tight fist getting ready to beat the hell of the next person who tried to touch her again.  _Come to mama. I will beat the knocking daylight out of you. A_ s the bus came to a sudden halt she came out of balance, making her foot accidentally stepping on the person's foot behind her.

"Sorry!" she apologised, turning around but was only surprised seeing the tall brunette towering over her with a scowl.

"Watch it, Griffin!" Lexa spatted, looking down on her foot, grimacing by the pain.

 _What is she doing behind me?_ "I'm sorry, Lexa. I didn't mean to..." she stopped at mid-sentence as Lexa brought her hand up to stop the girl from babbling. She watched the brunette heaved a sigh and averted her eyes away uninterestingly. Clarke slumped her shoulders,  _I said I was sorry...,_ she pouted, mindlessly staring at the window.  _If only Lexa's a talkative type, maybe we could really hit it off with a 'bang!'_ She sighed, staring at the girl's reflection by the window,  _I wonder what's going on inside that smart head of yours... What she did few weeks ago was so heroic! She could really be a police! Protecting the innocent... It'll be intense... Though at least I'm glad enough that Lexa still goes to school with me after all the rumours and video leaks. What more for reading my letter. It was embarrassing but I guess everything was clear now to her. The least I could do was to say thank you but I know she'll ignore me again._ Shaking her head in disappointment, but then lit up again when she remembered that Lexa bid her good luck before exam.  _Maybe she'll talk to me again when I say thank you,_ She was now grinning widely, nodding at the possibilities that she could finally talk to the brunette within the school vicinity. Not that at home that they talked to each other, they were two strangers living under the same roof. When Clarke leaves the kitchen, Lexa would make her move to go the kitchen. When Lexa finishes her bath, Clarke would then move in right after. They could even spend the entire weekend not seeing each other unless Indra called out for them for lunch and dinner.  _So much for fantasising._ Leaving a disappointing sigh in the air, she tutted as her mind works around the possibilities, if ever, of the other girl take the initiative to talk to her openly. But looking back at the reflection again and seeing a distorted scowl on the brunette's face,  _that's impossible,_ was all that Clarke concluded.

"Sorry..." A guy in a blue long sleeves came cutting in between Clarke and Lexa, the blonde tried her best to squeeze onto the seat in front of her to give way but the guy was still stuck because Lexa won't move.

"Hi, sorry this is my stop," the guy repeated, Clarke watched Lexa's furrowed eyebrows as she leaned forward and pressed, no, hover directly behind the blonde's back as the guy tried to ease himself behind the brunette followed by the other passengers.  _Oh God... Lexa's pressed up against me... Dear Lord, please I really hope I wasn't dreaming. Is this really happening?... Oh my god, I could feel her chest... Shut it, Clarke! Stop your wayward thoughts!_ Clarke tried to breath normally,  _but how can I? When her front's pressing against me? Oh god... her smell... Please people walk faster, this is getting awkward._ She tried it again, inhale, exhale, but it turned into an audible pant. She noticed the brunette's eyes flicked on her and quickly straightened up and continued her mindless staring by the window as if there's far more interesting things to see. Clarke sighed by the lost contact, she knows that she had been begging people to walk faster and exit out of the bus so she can finally catch on her breathing, but the warmth of the brunette was so alluring that she doesn't mind losing her intake of oxygen just for another touch.

Clarke's shoulder tensioned again as she felt another brush on her leg,  _No this can't be happening AGAIN._ She tried to take a step away when the guy beside her but he adjusted his leg nearer to the girl,  _What is wrong with this people? Stop this! Please!_ She flinched when the bus driver stepped on the break making the guy leaned heavily on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry," the guy said curtly, eyeing the blue eyes that was looking at him with a tinge of fear.

Clarke tried to shove the thoughts away, she tried to shrug the piercing thoughts that guys were taking advantage of her, giving her 'the eye', or 'accidentally' brushing or leaning against her when the bus breaks. She was deep in her thoughts of the different scenarios when an arm snaked its way between the guy and the blonde's shoulder, gripping the pole firmly in between. Clarke looked up and saw Lexa scooting in between the two,  _is she?..._ Before anything else were given a thought for a second, Lexa spoke.

"You're staring, Clarke," not looking at her, as if doing such action brings enough discontent to the brunette.

"Ah nothing," looking back again at the window.  _Even if she's acting all as if she doesn't care, her eyes gave her away sometimes. I really want to know you Lexa. I know there's more than Alexandria Woods that people knew about. Please let me..._

"You're doing it again," with an evident annoyance in her voice.

Clarke immediately looked away not realising that she had gone back staring at the brunette. Something that was, apparently, frequent to her.  _How could you not be? Just look at that god-sculptured jaw line, that nose... damn, and those lips its like being touched by an angel... I wanna be touched by an angel..._

"Griffin, stop staring cause it annoys the hell out of me!" Lexa snarled, looking at her now with deep piercing green eyes. Clarke never noticed before how there's a touch of gold ring around it,  _It's beautiful,_ she thought... Or so she thought...

"What is, Clarke?" the brunette asked eyeing her curiously. Clarke's eyes widened by the words that she thought that she thought about but was instead being spoken... out loud in front of Lexa. The brunette was now smirking at her, must be all because of her flustered face gapping at her. Lexa shook her head in ridicule and started minding her own business.

Feeling the unfamiliar annoyance creeping on her nerves, Clarke was stunned by this, she had never felt this irritation towards the girl before and her following words absolutely caught her by surprise.

"What are you doing here anyways, Lexa? Aren't we supposed to be metres away from each other?" Looking up at the girl's eyes, Clarke has a sense of achievement when she saw, even for a tiny bit, Lexa tensed by the question.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 _To protect you, idiot,_ the words burnt into her mind. Scalding her head, making her feel sick and entirely surprised by the sudden words. She didn't know where the words came from but all she knew her heart raced for a millisecond within realisation.  _I can't be caring for this girl. You can't Lexa... You and Clarke are from different worlds. You can't...._

Before she knew it Lexa was back to her old self again, she smiled darkly at the blonde who let out a shaky exhale.  _Good..._

"I don't have to answer to you, Clarke. Who are you anyways? Huh? You're  _no one_ ," she said with dignity and hatred. Pouring out her anger and frustration towards the girl. Trying to recall back all the troubles that she had gone through ever since the blonde came to her life. As she stepped out of the exit door leaving the speechless blonde inside the bus, she briskly walked up the entrance and never looked back. It was too soon to tell, she was completely oblivious by the scampering of footsteps of the girl behind her, but not so, with the entire school started staring at her... or at Clarke... Or both of them?

Lexa stopped her brisk walking and looked around, they're definitely staring at her... or at Clarke...  _Or the two of us? What is going on here?_ She quickly moved along, side glancing at the blonde who seemed to be pretty occupied with the little world of hers and was ignorant of the open stares directing at them. Groaning in misery, she have a very bad feeling something's going to happen again.  _Every single time I'm with this dumb blonde. Argh! Life, why are you so mean to me?!_

_"Oh my god! That's Lexa... Who's that?"_

_"That's Clarke from 4-6. Are they together?"_

_"Holy cow! Are they?..."_

_"NO! That can't be true. That's got to be photoshopped. Lexa wouldn't hang around with a girl like her. Come one. That can't be real,"_

Lexa watched as a big crowd gathered around the bulletin board, students and teachers were hovering around and when they saw the two girls approaching, they parted in the middle like the red sea. And there stood the most horrifying picture that Lexa had ever seen. _What the fuck is this?!_ Lexa immediately yanked the picture off the bulletin board and glared murderously at Clarke who stood rooted to the ground completely shocked. 

"What's the meaning of this, Griffin?!" Lexa whispered indignantly, glowering at the girl in front of her. Clarke shook her head in denial.

"Lexa... You got it wrong. I don't know anything about this. I swear!" the blonde explained profusely but Lexa was pissed as hell that she didn't even hear what Clarke was saying. 

She left without another word, heading don't know where. The pictures were not only pasted on the bulletin board apparently, because every corner she turned they were there. Lexa was beyond angry, she wanted to strangle someone until they're grasping for air between her fingers tips.

Lexa didn't went to class that day, she was beyond embarrassed, in fact she was extremely furious and enraged about the picture. Her life turned upside down with the arrival of the blonde and she can't even control herself anymore. Sometimes she would wander off late at night and found herself staring outside the girl's door. While some other nights she would just lay quietly on her bed and listen to the muffled sound coming from the next room. The brunette doesn't know what was going on with her, she was confused but mostly annoyed of the changes that she stumbled upon. Sure she had fun making the girl's life miserable...  _But is that it, Lexa? Is that really it?_

"No! Get your head straight, Woods. You can't... You can't let people control you." 

Lexa let out a exasperated sigh as she slumped back on a large tree trunk, watching the calm and serene movement of Jaha lake. Scratching her tired eyes, she finally stood up giving the sunset one last glance from the horizon. She had been awol for the whole day, her phone was blasting with phone calls and text messages from her friends and most annoyingly from Clarke. She groaned irritably as she shouldered her bag and walked out of the park and into the busy peak hours of the afternoon. 

She is Alexandria Woods the head of the soccer team and a genius. Everybody envies her. Everybody dreams of her. Everybody wants to be her. Everybody want to be  _with_ her. But what exactly does Lexa wants? She rubbed her neck from the cold breeze that creeped on her skin and hugged her leather jacket closer to her body. It was already 9pm in the evening and she was stalling to get home because facing the blonde was the last thing she wanted to do. There had been so many thoughts that went through her mind that day, so many things that she wished she could do but there were always things that would always stand in her way. Her family, Abby... and Clarke. 

"You've got to do what you've got to do," she nodded determinedly and went inside the Grounder's Cafe. The bell rang in her ears indicating that a customer had entered the vicinity. As she entered the busy restaurant where several people in uniforms rushing back and forth bringing food and drink to their patrons, she walked up to the empty line by the cash register and asked, 

"Hi, I'm Lexa... I'm here to see Mr Nyko?" the girl behind the counter evidently blushed when her eyes flicked over meeting the brunette's questionable gaze. 

"Uhh... sure. I'll be back in a minute," a girl with a name tag that says Echo, went to the back and brought out a tall and big sized man, could totally pass as a giant. 

"Alexandria Woods are you?" Nyko asked scrutinising the girl's exterior build, Lexa nodded once. "Okay, follow me," and walked right back to the door where he came from. 

Echo pulled up the counter top for Lexa to enter and shyly said, "Good luck, Lexa," giving her a timid smile. Lexa glanced at her with a nod and followed Nyko where he disappeared to. 

_This is what I want. This is what I should do. This is good for me. I have to be independent._

"Well! Congratulations, Lexa! Welcome to Grounder's Cafe. I guess I will be seeing you next week? You will start Monday after your class I believe?" Nyko inquired handing Lexa her schedule the following week. 

"You will, Mr Nyko," taking the slip of paper. 

"Just Nyko. We're family here, Lexa. So make yourself at home," Nyko smiled to the brunette as he opened his office door for her. 

"Thank you for this opportunity, Nyko," Lexa gave one last wave and stepped out of the office and through the kitchen and then out to the counter where Echo's wide smile was welcoming her back. 

"I guess it went well?" the register girl asked, pulling up the counter top again for the brunette. 

Lexa shrugged and smiled back, "Guess so..."

"Good. So you're gonna be stuck with me," Echo smiled and shrugged apologetically, "I do the supervising and trainings for newbies," she explained when Lexa gave her a confused look. "At times when Nyko is busy I stepped in to help out as much as possible. My uncle tends to get a little distracted with paper works."

"Oh I see. Well then I'll be seeing you Monday then," giving the girl another nod as she walked towards the exit.

"Can't wait!" Echo called out as Lexa pushed open the door and hearing the bell ringing in her ears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Abby asked, eyeing her daughter during dinner. It was clear that Clarke was fidgeting and anxious, she was wringing her fingers together indicating that her daughter was worried stricken. 

"Lexa's not home yet. She didn't went to class after the whole... disaster," Clarke slowly explained still hearing the whispers and rumours about her and Lexa that started circulating around the school like wild fire. 

_"I heard she became the maid for the Woods after they've lost their money..."_

_"Are they together?"_

_"Oh my god... If I ever see that blonde girl I will pull her hair out for stealing my girl!"_

_"Have you heard they're living together?"_

_"Matt saw them walking together to school everyday! She even saved her from the suit pervert on the bus the other time!"_

Clarke was fully overwhelmed by the growing number of speculations, although one of them were seemingly right. She sighed heavily and planted her face on her palm, grimacing by the fact that she might have ruined what was good that was going on between her and the brunette. She, without a doubt, knows that Lexa was blaming her for spreading the picture but all honesty, she doesn't know where the picture came from. Though she may have an idea. 

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Indra asked, putting the salad bowl on the table. 

"There...," breathing sharply, "Someone posted pictures of me and Lexa sleeping together all over the school. She got mad and left the compound and I'm worried cause she didn't went to her classes. Now rumours and stories were circulating the school and I can't help but held responsibility over it," panting hard after finishing her last word. 

"Oh honey, that's not your fault! Somebody's gonna pay for whomever spread that picture. Don't blame yourself you didn't do anything wrong," Abby said firmly with deep sympathy over her daughter. 

Indra raised her eyebrows and slowly sat down on her seat, looking back and forth at Gustus who was watching her intently, at Abby who was rubbing Clarke's back gently and Charlotte who was gapping at the blonde.  _Oh dear Lord..._

"I... may have... something to do with that," Indra carefully uttered, breaking into a small apologetic smile. All four heads turned to her in confusion. 

"What do you mean, Indra?" Gustus asked, eyeing her wife suspiciously. 

Indra pursed her lips and started to explain, "I went to your school yesterday for parent teacher meeting about a school event and I managed to have a chat with several of Lexa's classmates. They were very nice and very polite. When we took an obligatory picture of the parents and teachers, this nice gentleman Murphy came and asked if I wanted to save a picture using my phone and I said yes. Then he saw the picture of you and Lexa sleeping together. I just thought everybody knows... that you and Lexa live at the same house... So I kind of got carried away," Indra shook her head sadly at how things turned out to be. She wasn't expecting as courteous as Murphy was would start spreading the picture as soon as he got a hold of it. 

"Murphy? That's Lexa's mortal enemy. They've been fighting for the first place ever since first year," Clarke informed, now everything came into a clearer picture. Murphy, Lexa's only enemy in school was taking advantage of her vulnerability and her acquaintances with the blonde to bring her down. She shook her head by the realisation. 

"I'm sorry, honey. You have to get involved in this," Indra apologised again, looking at Abby who's eyes were fixed on Clarke still. 

"I'm fine, Mrs Woods. I'm just more worried about Lexa. She have a lot to lose," she sighed as she excused herself from the table and stepped out to the porch. She never wanted it to end like this. She never wanted the brunette to get involved with their disastrous life and now she was gravely affected by the fact that the entire school knew that they live together. 

"Where are you, Lexa? Are you okay?" Clarke whispered worriedly, pacing back and forth waiting anxiously for the gates to open. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Indra. I never expected for the girls to get affected like this. If I should have known that this will happen we should have moved ages ago...," Abby sighed, shoving her hair out of her face, "I think it's time for me and Clarke to move. Get a place of our own." 

"No!" Indra snapped, Abby looked at her best friend wildly, "I mean... Don't do that Abby. This place is big enough for both of our family. As for Lexa, I'm not worried about her. I'm pretty sure she can handle herself. She's very mature for her age," placing her hands over the older Griffin, "Please don't move. Not just yet. This thing between Clarke and Lexa will blow over soon. Everything will be back to normal!" 

Indra cheered, nodding her head looking genuinely happy between Gustus and Abby who seemed to be looking a little detached. When none of them gave a reply, Indra gave Gustus a look. 

Clearing the old man's throat, Gustus sided along with her wife, "Yes, Abby. Let's just hope for the best. We should think about what's best for our children. Clarke will be more comfortable here," nodding at Abby, who eventually sighed and agreed with the Woods.  _They're right. With my hectic schedule with work. I'm hardly at home. Clarke needs company as much as possible._ Sensing the distress that was overcoming her best friend, Indra clapped her hands together and gleefully suggested, 

"Ah! I know what we need! We need a staycation. We need to unwind and relax for the weekend," watching for Gustus and Abby's reaction, "The kids were already done with their exams, we need to unwind! What do you think Charlotte? Do you wanna have a vacation with mommy?" 

"Of course!" Charlotte enthusiastically agreed. 

"Well! That settles it," Abby sighed, she knew this is what she needed. After months of working day and night, trying to make ends meet with her minimum wage. She needs to loosen up a bit even if it means taking days off from her schedule and spending a little. 

Indra shrieked excitedly making Gustus and Abby laughed along, but making Charlotte stood from her seat and escaped to her room before she witnessed anymore embarrassing moments from her mom. 

"Though I'm really worried about Lexa. It's late. She's not home yet," Abby said, eyeing the girl's parents. Gustus took his turn to speak, "It okay, Abby. Lexa called before dinner, she said she will be home late. I can sense that something's must be up so we let her be. And after what we heard from Clarke... I think she needs to loose some steam," 

Abby nodded and let out a breath, she never thought that moving in with the Woods would bring this much drama. Though she was in fact excited reuniting with her best friends she never had thought about Lexa and Clarke's situation. Clarke's feelings for Lexa was a complete shock to her. She didn't realised how serious Clarke was till she actually sees it in action whenever the two girls were at the same room. She thought it was just some girl crush that Clarke used to tell her before but she knew,  _she knew_ that is was more than a crush. Abby doesn't want her daughter to get hurt, her motherly instinct was taking its toll on her because she knows that Clarke was hurting from all of this and all she wanted was to get Clarke her safety net. As a mother, her job was to protect her one and only princess even if it means separating Clarke from the love of her life. 

Looking at Indra and Gustus, at how much both of her best friends wanted for her to stay. She have to think about the situation, if things get worst then she have to make the tough choice to get themselves out of the place. But as for now, she have to think about Clarke's happiness. She knows that her daughter is happy here because of Lexa. Despite all the rough patches that the girls had, it was evident that the blonde was beyond ecstatic because of the brunette. She had never seen her that happy ever since Jake died and for that she somehow owed it to Lexa. 

Giving Gustus and Indra one last look, she stood up and said, "I'll go check Clarke for awhile." 

Seeing both of her best friends nodded, she made her out of the front door and watched her daughter pacing up and down the driveway. Peeking through the gates as if Lexa would suddenly appear before her eyes. 

"Clarke, honey," she reached out, pulling the girl into a hug, "You okay, cupcake?" 

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Lexa," Clarke checked her watch, "It's already 10.30pm. She isn't home yet." Clarke sighed and pulled herself away from her mom's hug. 

Abby watched the torn expression on her daughter's face, it breaks her heart seeing something that she can't control. Something that she really hoped that she can do something about but she can't. Oh how much she wanted to get rid of it and put a smile instead but she was clueless as to how when the most obvious source of Clarke's happiness was Lexa. 

"You should head to bed, Mom. You looked tired," Clarke suggested, breaking Abby's train of thoughts. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Clarke?" Asking her one more time. 

Clarke smiled back at her warmly and nodded, "Alright. Don't stay out way too late. You should get in soon, it's getting pretty cold." Soothing her the blonde's hair lovingly. After receiving another nod and a goodnight kiss, Abby let herself in back to the mansion. Giving one last glance at her daughter, she whispered, "Time will soon tell." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to bed, Clarke!" She groaned internally, eyeing the blonde who was still pacing back and forth inside the gate. 

Squinting her eyes as she watched Abby giving Clarke a kiss and then went back inside the house, she stood up but then sat back down again on the curb upon seeing the blonde still standing outside the gate unmoved. 

"Come on, Clarke. It's freaking cold out here. Go back inside!" Lexa hissed under her breath, she could almost see steam escaping with every word she uttered. She sighed letting another foggy breath out. She knows it's ridiculous to be sitting by the curb for almost an hour, freezing to death if she may add. But seeing the blonde was the last thing she wanted to do now. She doesn't want to confront the girl, she doesn't want to see the vulnerable blonde in front of her and most importantly, she doesn't want her vulnerable self being submerged by that ice blue gaze. 

She pressed the home button of her phone and read, "11pm. Jeez... For crying out loud!" 

She looked up again angrily but it suddenly faded away like a steam. The blonde was nowhere to be seen. Lexa stood up behind the stationery car and walked cautiously towards the tall gate. The driveway was empty and so was the porch,  _Finally!_ She thought. The punched in the code on the keypad and slowly entered the opening gates. The living room was dimly lit and the kitchen lights were turned off. The house gave out an eerie feeling that made Lexa's skin scrawl. She quietly padded up the stairs and into her room, stealthily she creeped passed the blonde's door and reached out for her door knob where she heard the familiar voice. 

"Lexa?" 

She turned around and saw Clarke's perturbed expression, as much as she wanted to deny it but her heart skipped a beat when those green meets the blue ones.  

"You're back?" Clarke said quietly, but to her ears it was loud and clear. 

She averted her eyes away, "Yeah," she replied monotonously. 

In her peripheral vision, she could see Clarke nodding. She reached out for her knob again and gave it a twist, deciding to leave the blonde not wanting to see another annoying expression of hers. She took a step inside her room...

"I'm sorry... Lexa. I know I came into your life completely unannounced. I know I've ruined your life in the most unimaginable way," she could feel the blonde behind her, lingering. 

Lexa tightened her grip on the door knob until she have to clenched her teeth with the pain that struck through her hand. 

"But I... Just have to let you know. I didn't spread that picture. I swear," Lexa gave her a look, "I swear, Lexa! I wouldn't break your trust just like that... I will never break your trust," she mumbled more softly, but it hit hard on the brunette's chest. 

Lexa let go of the door, she turned her face away from the blonde once more. She looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes as if silently praying to help her get through whatever  _this is._

"I  _know_ it wasn't you, Clarke," she heard a gasp behind her, "Murphy confronted me outside school," Lexa shook her head in disgust. 

"Lexa, I"m  _really_ sorry about what happened. I never wanted the entire school to know like this--"

"It doesn't matter, Clarke...," she sighed, looking down at her feet, "I'm tired. You should head to bed. We have class tomorrow..."

"Lexa--"

"Goodnight, Clarke," and with the last word uttered, she shut the door behind her. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the door and breathe out slowly as if releasing the tension that she had been carrying ever since she saw the blonde waiting for her outside the house.  _Move on, Lexa. You've got a job now. Make the most out of it. You will have less time seeing the blonde with your everyday schedule._ With the mere realisation of it, her stomach dropped by an inch but she just brushed it off as her stomach growling for food. 


	5. The Changes Happen

_**Thud!** _

Clarke was astounded as the door slammed right before her eyes. She knew that this will happen but yet, she was still surprised by the action. Giving one last look at the door, she touched it lightly and leaned her forehead against it.

"I'm  _really_ sorry, Lexa."

After everything was said and done, Clarke retreated back to her cave and laid down for hours. Her thoughts were nowhere near school nor exams, but it was definitely all over Lexa. She knew she had caused so much trouble and heated arguments with the brunette. Sometimes her mind was just dead tired that she wished that she wasn't in this situation at all. She wished that she'll just be back at her usual spot right at the back of the auditorium mindlessly staring at the brown haired girl or by the cafeteria where she would give secret glances at her beautiful face. Clarke sighed again and pulled her duvet closer to her chin, she tried to sleep to prevent anymore thoughts away, not until she heard a faint knock on her door.

Squinting her eyes open at the door, she heard the knock again.

_**Knock** _

_**Knock** _

_Who could it be?_ Clarke got out of bed and lazily padded towards the sound. She twisted the knob open and found Charlotte staring at her furiously.

"Charlotte, Why are you still awake? It's already late," Clarke asked.

Charlotte pouted at her heftily, "What did you do to Lexa?"

"What? I didn't do anything, Char. Murphy was the one who posted all the photos. You know that," she said defensively.  _What is this girl playing at? She was there during dinner._ Clarke sighed and stared at the small girl feeling confused by the sudden outburst.

"That's  _not_ what I mean. I saw sis sitting by the kitchen and she was crying! Now you tell me! What did you do to her?!" Charlotte demanded, placing her hands over her waist.

"What? Nothing. I swear!... Why is she crying?" Clarke suddenly asked, eyeing the stairs as she felt herself being gravitated towards it.  _She has to know._

Charlotte tutted and rolled her eyes, "I'm watching you, Griffin. Don't you dare hurt my big sis! Or you'll gonna get it from me!" In all honesty, Clarke was almost afraid of the little girl. At how much determination and sheer confidence she have.  _She is so becoming like her sister._ Clarke watched Charlotte walked back to her room and when she heard the door slammed closed. She eagerly floated down the stairs and sure enough, she could hear a soft audible sniffle radiating from the kitchen. She walked through the complicated corridor and found Lexa slouched down on the long island. Her shoulder were less tensed. Her head was bowed down as her hands were rubbing away the tears that seemed to escape from her eyes. Clarke couldn't help but feel heart broken by the sight. How much she blamed herself for bringing so much anguish to the girl. She wanted to reach out and hug her and tell her everything's gonna be alright but knowing that Lexa's gonna pushed her away. She went against it.

Quietly, she took a few steps behind Lexa,

"I told you, Char! Leave me alone. Go back to bed," the brunette angrily spatted out. Clarke's words were stuck in her mouth, not knowing if she should reveal herself or quietly retreat back to her room and pretend that she didn't see anything. But of course, she didn't do that.

"Um... It's me. Clarke," Clarke suddenly see the tension that rose up to the girl's shoulders. It was now squared and the sniffling seemed to died off too quickly. She heard a sigh but the girl's body was still unmoved.

"What are you doing here, Clarke?" Lexa asked, emphasising the 'K'.

The blonde chewed on her lower lips, hesitating about her next words. Choosing wisely so that the brunette won't chase her away again. She took a step forward,

"I... I was just grabbing a glass of water... Are you alright Lexa?"

"Yes... I just got hungry," standing up from her stool and placed the empty plate back to the sink. Facing the blonde fully, Clarke could see that her eyes were puffy and red even under a dimly lit kitchen.

"Are you crying, Lex? What wrong?" Clarke moved forward but the brunette took a step back.

"Nothing!" She spatted, rubbing her forehead in annoyance, "Just mind your own business, Clarke," Lexa gritted her teeth with dignity, staring down at Clarke making her back down, making her submit herself just like Anya and Lincoln. Just like the rest of the people in her school.

Clarke shook her head and took a step forward towards the girl, she doesn't know what came over her. She doesn't know where the strength and confidence came from that brought her face to face with the brunette, who was clearly more intimidating than ever.

"No," taking a step forward once more, making Lexa taking a step backward. Those green eyes were dancing around under Clarke's gaze but Lexa's expression remained stoic,"I know you were going through something, Lexa. You think you don't need anybody. You insisted that you're okay when you're not," taking another step, leading the brunette taking another step back, "You think that just because Anya and Lincoln didn't see it. You think nobody else can," another step forward, another step backward, "but I can see _right through you."_

Lexa was now trapped between the kitchen counter and the newly intimidating blonde. Clarke never felt more alive, her sleeping nerves and cell within her body were wide awake at her new found strength. She can't believed she had the guts to spill those words. Words that she thought she won't be able to say at all. But now inches away from the girl, it was like a whole new world. She could feel the girl's heavy breathing on her. She could smell the sweet cologned radiating from her skin. The visible small freckles on her face, the bumps on her skin. The brunette's eyes were staring at her brutally but Clarke was still calm and collected.  _Don't back down, Clarke. You need this. You both needed this closure._  Despite the fast beating of her heart and dry mouth that she eagerly wanted to get rid of.Clarke gave her another endearing look with much hope that Lexa would let her in. But everything came tumbling down when Lexa opened her mouth.

"BACK. AWAY," Lexa sneered threateningly, gripping the table top behind her. It was clear to Clarke that Lexa was holding her anger. She was controlling her seething self to do something that she will regret. Clarke took a step back. Giving back the personal space that Lexa wanted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," Lexa noticed Clarke took a step forward, instinctively she took a step back, "I know you were going through something, Lexa. You think you don't need anybody. You insisted that you're okay when you're not," the brunette taking another step back because the blonde was getting into her personal space, "You think that just because Anya and Lincoln didn't see it. You think nobody else can," Lexa was, for the first time, utterly speechless, as those blue orbs glimmered under the fluorescent light making her feel as if she was drowning. She took another tentative step behind until her back hits the counter top and was wedged between it and Clarke, "but I can see right through you."

Lexa's mind was completely out of proportion, her mind can't process clear enough of what was going on. For one thing, she was getting intimidated by the close proximity, while another how her eyes uncontrollably wondered around those plump lips. Thinking... Thinking of the urge to grab her. _Don't..._ Her heart was racing, she can't help but feel helpless being cornered by Clarke just like that. She reached out for the counter's edge and gripped hard until she could feel the pain. Until the pain numbs her thoughts. Until the pain recollects her following words to give her a buffer of what to do next.

"BACK. OFF," She sneered as harshly as she can. She straightened up and stared down at Clarke who slowly retreated back. She felt the wave of relief of getting her personal space back again. She never felt so daunted in her life before and here came the blonde who almost got her browbeaten with so little words and actions.  _Forever a troublemaker!_ She bantered. 

"You can't hide forever, Lexa. You can't keep burying deep inside what you feel. There are people who cares about you. There's Anya. Lincoln. Your mom and dad. Charlotte!" Lexa watched Clarke shook her head as she listed down the possible insurance that she could get. But to her they were futile because for one thing Lexa doesn't even know what was the problem in the first place. She doesn't why she felt trapped all of a sudden. Why she felt alone. She knew she have loads of friends waiting to help her out but trust was another issue to her. It was never easy to let go trusting someone with a snap of a finger and that was why she only have Anya and Lincoln behind her back.

Lexa shook her head at Clarke, she smirked and said, "Yes I can," giving the girl one full look and stalked away towards the stairs.

Before reaching the top of the stairs the familiar voice came ringing to her ears again.

"I'm here, Lexa,"

She gripped the wooden railings until her hand turned white as paper, "I don't  _need_  you... Maybe this rumours are nothing to you, Clarke but it meant a lot to me. It caused me  _a lot_ of trouble. From the love letter, to invading my house and now,  _this,_ " Shaking her head still staring down on the empty hall in front of her. " _Please_ , don't disrupt my life anymore," pushing herself up onto the last step of the landing. 

Lexa had enough. She doesn't want anything that got to do with the blonde anymore. All of this things that had been happening for the few months was completely out of her comfort zone and it was taking over her life. She needs to be back to her place, where she thinks she belong. She needs to clear her thoughts away from those blue eyes because it was beyond her comprehension of all the things that Clarke had done to her.  _I need to be alone. I need to make things clear for you. I don't need you. I don't need you in my life or anybody else. I need to get my life back._

As she took her final step towards her door, she stopped and stared hard on the wooden door's little imperfection how it's surface seemed to be smooth from a far but in truth it was filled with holes and jagged edges, just like her. Lexa focused on it as if seeing it gives her the strength and superior to make things perfect again. Just like how it was couple of months ago. She heard shuffled of footsteps that stopped distance away from her. The uncanny silence of the house was becoming too deafening to her, the steady breathing of the girl few paces beside her were loud and clear that it almost made her cringed. Lexa took one last breath filling her air constraint chest with oxygen and said - without giving a glance. 

"Don't like me anymore, Clarke...," she quietly whispered. She reached out of her door knob and gave it a twist, "Or I will get annoyed," she added. 

Before she hears anything else, before she hears the dejected sound coming from Clarke, she promptly closed the door softly behind her. Leaving behind the girl who had been in love with her for the past 4 years. The girl who was undeniably open with her feelings that made Lexa suffocate for months. She didn't want any of that. She doesn't need love from anybody else. What she needed was to get out of high school and start college in a peaceful and quiet environment - Clarke Griffin free. 

_That's what I wanted... That's what I need. That's how it should be._

Lexa inhaled sharply as she leaned against the door, she closed her eyes for a brief moment until she hears muffled footsteps and closing of the door beside her. 

"I'm sorry." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 _No... It can't be true! NO! The love of my life can't be with that jerk! Clarke... I have to find Clarke._ Finn came sprinting up the steps and into bursted into section 4-6.

"Clarke! Are you here, Clarke?!" Finn scoured the rows of tables until she found the blonde hunched up hiding behind her thick math textbook.

Upon finding the love of her life, he kneeled before her and grabbed her forearm, "Is it true? Is it true that you and Lexa live together? Is it true that you were in an arranged marriage?" Clarke stood up and stared at Finn weirdly.

"Arranged marriage? Where did that came from?" Clarke suddenly blurted out.

"So it's not true?" Finn asked with an obvious grin that crept on his lips. Clarke shook out of the boy's tight grip and walked out of the classroom and into the lockers. Finn stomped behind her, following her close behind.

"Stop it, Finn. People are staring!" Clarke warned looking around wildly as people started staring at the both of them.

"Is Finn bothering you again, Princess?" Raven asked protectively, wedging herself between the tall guy and her best friend.

"Clarke! Please, I've got to know... It is true?" Finn insisted, side-stepping Raven and back to the blonde's side again.

Clarke was feeling agitated, she hissed under her breath as she pressed in her locker combination and ignoring the sulking Finn beside her.

"Clarke, is it true that you and Lexa had a one night stand?"

_**Thud!** _

_**Roll Roll...** _

Clarke was shocked. No, she was blown away by the growing rumours circulating the school. She immediately stooped down and picked up her fallen books and pens from the floor with Octavia suddenly swooping in helping her with her pen that rolled off across the hallway.

"Thanks," grabbing the pen from the tiny girl's hand.

"Go away, Collins. You're not doing any good here!" Octavia warned, shoving the guy on the shoulder but he was persistent.

"Hey, what's this?" Raven asked, grabbing a small pouch. Clarke examined it and said, "Oh... that's umm... good luck charm from Lexa's mom."

"So _it is true_ that you live in her house then," Octavia inquired, arching her eyebrows at the blonde.

Clarke sighed and slumped back on the rows of lockers.  _Maybe it's time to tell them since it's already out there._ The blonde nodded as she grabbed the pouch back from Raven's grasp and shoved it back inside her bag. Whatever inside that pouch is between her and Indra only. Something she doesn't want to complicate further, especially with the rising number of rumours spreading around the campus.

"NO!" Finn whined, grabbing the blonde's forearms again, giving a wakening shake, "Please tell me it's not true. Clarke you're killing me!" he cried out.

Clarke tried to free herself from the guy's strong grip but it was useless,

"You're hurting me, Finn...," she grimaced until Raven and Octavia have to manually pull Finn off Clarke and once they do, the girls protectively snaked their arms around the bewildered blonde and stowed her away from the overly-dramatic Finn Collins.

"No... This can't be!" shaking his head in complete revulsion.  _I'm gonna find you Lexa. I will!_

"Boss!" Atom called out, a tall well-built guy with short black hair and blue eyes came running towards him followed by another tall blonde guy with light green eyes looking at him with pure determination.

"Atom! Drew!" Finn summoned them, he placed his arms over their shoulders and said, "We need to find Lexa. She stole the love of my life! She has to pay!"

The two guys agreed without thinking twice and soon enough the three of them searched every nook and cranny of the school until one last place was not yet stumbled upon, the classroom. Finn carefully peeked in and once he made sure that the brunette was inside, he stood visibly outside the doorway and straightened his back making himself less nervous and inferior.

"Woods! Alexandria Woods! Come out here!" Finn called out, eyeing the brunette who raised her eyebrow by the sight of him. He saw her tilted her head in a bit, Finn thought that she's not gonna obliged but eventually the girl stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"And who are you?" Lexa asked curiously, tilting her head again.

Finn noticed the little stunt that made Clarke find her so alluring, cause himself was completely dazed by it too. Snapping his thoughts away, he noticed that Atom and Drew was doing the same thing. He snapped his fingers in front of their faces and almost instantly they went back to reality. Finn heard a faint snicker coming from the girl and it made his blood boil in frustration.  _This air-headed girl!_

"Who are you again? May I ask," Lexa repeated himself.

"I'm Finn Collins, Clarke's boyfriend. This is Atom and Drew," pointing at the guys behind him, who nodded along.

"Boss... You're Clarke's boyfriend yet," Drew interjected, Finn glared at him deadly only making Lexa snicker some more with a mixture of shaking head.

"Anyhow... I heard that you and Clarke lives under the same roof. Is that true?" Finn asked with much hope that Clarke was just playing with him when she answered the same question.

Lexa smiled, "So what if we do?" the brunette challenged.

Finn began to fume, his hands were twitching it was not what he was expecting from Lexa, "Then... Then... You better stay away from her! Cause she's... mine! Don't you dare touch her. I'm warning you!" bringing his index finger accusing the girl in front of her.

"Are you now? What are you gonna about it if I do?" Lexa asked fully smirking at the stunned Finn before her. She carefully took a step forwards and lowered herself on his ear and whispered, "I remembered the kiss. She was so soft. So smooth. She said she can't get enough..." she pulled herself away from the speechless boy and smirked widely by the stunned expression on the boy's face.

"No...," shaking his head aggressively as if by doing so will erase the fact that Lexa and Clarke kissed. "You didn't! My first kiss! NO!" Finn raised his fist high and was about to punch the living daylight of the brunette when two pairs of strong arms came stopping him.

"Boss! Not here! We don't want detention..." Atom mentioned pulling the struggling Finn.

"Boss... I don't want anymore suspension. Come on... Let's back up," Pulling Finn away from the brunette who up to this point was still smirking at him with pure amusement.

_This can't be true. No... There's no way that Clarke would kiss this girl! This girl is so full of herself. She's got to be lying. Yes, she has to be. I have to find Clarke._

"You better watch it, Woods. I'm watching you! You better not touch my princess. She's off limits!" Finn called out as she allowed her two best mates pulled him away from the grinning brunette who was waving at him amusingly.

It was lunch time when Finn finally caught up with Clarke at the Cafeteria, he have to clear his head from the kiss. He have to get the truth out. He doesn't trust that Lexa girl 100 percent and he needs Clarke's soothing words. Upon reaching the usual table where Clarke sat, he kneeled again in front of the blonde who visibly irked away from him. Raven and Octavia were already on their protective stance, ready to pounce anytime Finn makes the wrong move.

"Is it true?--" Finn started but Octavia disrupted.

"Go away Finn--"

"...That you and Lexa kissed?" he finished.

"Woah!" Raven rushed her words out within a second the question was asked, putting her hands in front of Clarke defensively. "You and Lexa kissed? Why are we only hearing about this now?"

"Oh my god! Was she any good?" Octavia interestingly asked, eyeing the blonde for response.

Clarke looked around at the booming faces inches from her, she shook her head profusely in denial, "NO! We didn't kissed! How I wish we did... But we didn't."

Raven hummed disappointedly and nodded, "Yeah. I totally believed you,"

"Hey! Am I not that kiss worthy?" Clarke madly shot out, feeling offended by her friend's little agreement. 

"Oh thank god!" Finn thankfully mumbled, placing his hand over his racing chest, "I knew she was lying! You wouldn't do anything like that right, Clarke?" Finn asked beaming at the girl.

 _I would do that anytime of the day..._ she thought. But instead she hummed and nodded apprehensively at Finn. The guy stood up, dusting his pants, "Great... That's  _really really_ great!" grinning ear to ear between Raven and Octavia who was looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and weirdness. "Well I'll let you girls have your lunch peacefully," gesturing at their untouched trays of food, "Clarke...," he mumbled as he backed away from the table, "I love you..." he mouthed, placing his heart shaped hand over his left chest. With one final wink, he wheeled around and joined his friends by the other table. His day is finally complete.

Even though it is true that Clarke admitted to be living at the Woods residence, he was still not complacent with the arrangement because of that jerk might touch his girl. But the fact that Clarke said that they did not kissed was enough to send Finn back to merry-go-round, brimming with smiles.  _One day Clarke, I will make you say yes. One day I'm gonna be you're knight in shining armour. I will be your first kiss._ He promised to himself that he will do whatever it takes to make sure of it. He will do whatever it takes to make sure that he will be right and suitable for the blonde.  _I will make sure of it._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That boy is completely head over heels for you," Raven smirked, nudging the girl on the side.

Clarke gave her a look and said, "Finn's just a friend. I've been telling him that but he won't stop," she sighed exasperatedly.

Ever since day one when he first met Finn, she knew there's something wrong with the guy. At how he would mindlessly stares at her, his too nice gestures, he sticks around too much for Clarke's comfort, not until Finn met Octavia and Raven during the orientation then he started to distance himself a bit. But he was unrelenting for the past 4 years and she came to realise that  _this_ must be what Lexa felt. Knowing someone who had been crushing on her for years and finding that someone annoying with the little things that they do. Clarke shook her head and sighed,  _I understand now._

"So... Are you finally gonna tell us? Cause yesterday it was like speaking on a brick wall," Octavia mentioned, Raven agreed with her.

"Fill us in, Griff. What's the juice?"

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled, "You've got to promise this will  _only_ be between us," sticking out her picky finger.

Raven and Octavia, "We pinky swear!" they promised in unison.

"Okay, As you've known, my dad passed away recently and we had been stuck with unpaid debts in the bank and apparently, some loanshark. So cutting to the chase, the bank took all our stuff. The house and everything. The loan shark managed to fork out some money from us leaving me and my mom bankrupt...," The other two girls nodded with understanding, Clarke continued, "Thankfully, Mrs Woods who, apparently, my mom's high school best friend, whom she didn't see after 2 decades, called her up and initiated to let us stay in their house for the mean time. Until we could finally be back up on our feet and managed on our own,"

"Wow. What a twist of fate..." Raven mumbled amazingly.

"Who would have thought Lexa's the daughter of your mom's best friend," Octavia shook her head in awe.

"You know what I call this?" Raven asked, looking between Octavia and Clarke, "Soulmate! You and Lexa are soulmate that fate has to intervene for the both of you to finally realise that you were meant for each other!"

Octavia and Raven shrieked in excitement, making Clarke dunked down embarrassingly. But she couldn't help it, no matter how sappy and corny it may sound, she was still over the moon of the possibilities that Lexa might be the girl for her. Who knows she may really be her soulmate. Fate had made its choice and it wanted them to be together. The three girls shrilled in happiness and excitement.

 _"Don't like me anymore, Clarke...Or I will get annoyed,"_ As those words pushed itself back in into Clarke's  rigid mind. Her smile slowly faded away. Sure it was painful. It was heart breaking, it was as if having her heart ripped away from her chest. Like thousands of needles being poked through her heart. It had been 4 years ever since and her love towards the girl was undying. She knows what people thought of her  _"Idiot Clarke. Bimbotic Clarke. Troublemaker Clarke..."_ but she ignored all of that because to her it was nothing. To her those were just words to bring her down and give up on Lexa. But she was determined, she was beyond persistent to get what she want... No,  _need._ She need Lexa in her life, she's like the sun that makes her day brighter. She's like the strength that Clarke carried everywhere she go whenever she felt dejected with the things that had happened in her life. Lexa is the epitome of Clarke's life. She's her universe and without her everything seemed to crumble into little pieces. But those words that the brunette uttered to her was without menace, it doesn't have the tinge of anger or annoyance than the usual way that Lexa says things and it made Clarke worried. 

Because it was simple. It was on point. It was straight as an arrow. 

An arrow that pierced through her heart making it vulnerable and weak. No matter what people says to her she ignored it but with the brunette saying those words she felt her life was meaningless.  _I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have kept the love letter to myself._ Clarke subtly shook her head as tears started to brim, she immediately wiped it off before Raven and Octavia noticed. 

_**Buzz Buzz** _

"Let's go guys," she happily ushered, soon the three best friends made their way out of the cafeteria and into the crowded hallway that somehow helped the blonde drown her thoughts away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week had passed like a breeze and soon the Woods and the Griffins were lining up to get into the car that will bring them to the beach where a 5-star resort was waiting for them. 

"Are you sure, Abby you can go on your own?" Indra asked with worriedly, rubbing her best friend's shoulder. 

"Don't worry about me, Indra. I just have to finish my shift till the afternoon unless they needed people. But none other than that I'll be on my way. Don't worry. I'll meet you guys tonight," Abby said reassuringly squeezing her best friend's hand. 

"Clarke you be careful, okay?" 

"Of course, Mom. I'll see you tonight. Be careful. I love you," Clarke mumbled giving her mom a peck on the cheek. 

"Love you too, honey." 

Clarke looked behind the car as they pulled out of the driveway and into the street, watching her mom's waving hand slowly faded into the distance. The brunette watched the girl's little figure gave a little puff and settled down on her seat, much to Lexa's discomfort, was practically beside her. So she was wedged between Charlotte on her right and Clarke on the left. Her mom's little arrangement was completely unnecessary. 

"Are you girls ready?!" Indra eagerly shouted out loud with her hands stretched out in the air. 

"Yeah!" Gustus joined in as if it will make the atmosphere less tensioned than it already was. 

"Yeah!" Charlotte and Clarke happily joined with wide grins and laughter echoing the entire vehicle. 

Indra shot the quiet and uninvolved Lexa through the rear mirror, she just rolled her eyes and sarcastically let out, "yeah..." 

When all the excitement died down, Lexa checked her phone,  _Still have 2 hours left till we reached there._ She sighed heavily and pulled out her iPod and plugged in her headset, pressing the volume up to its maximum until she could not hear Clarke's bubbling voice talking to Indra. She settled comfortably on her 'not so comfy' position and dozed off to sleep. The shaking of the car, the revving of the engine below her feet, the muffled sound of the outside world were slowly toning down with her clouded thoughts and blaring music. Until the only things that she could thought of was the blue background behind her closed lids. 

An hour later, Lexa suddenly jerked awake by the sudden break on the car, she squinted her eyes open and watched the car stopping by the red light. She sighed again and tried to make herself comfortable when she noticed that Charlotte have her head over her lap. She smiled and gently brushed her little sisters blonde hair off her face, when she realised another streaks of blonde hair were cascading down her left shoulders. She turned and found Clarke leaning her head over her shoulder, she suddenly tensed up. She gritted her teeth, not knowing what to do.  _Should I wake her up?_

The blonde head slowly sliding down her shoulder as the car started moving forward,  _Claarrkkee..._  she whined.Lexa tried to lower her shoulder down to scoop the blonde but it was to no avail. Clarke's head were now leaning down against her chest, making the brunette's heart raced faster.  _Jesus, Clarke!_ She reached for the girl's forehead and gingerly pushed it upwards back on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes over Clarke's face, checking if she had awaken her. But her face was still motionless and her mouth was slightly agape.  _Her lips... Her chapped lips... Lexa! What are you doing?!_ Her brain was chastising her as she averted her eyes away from those  _alluring... lips...._

"Get your head straight, Lexa! Get your shit together!" She hissed silently under her breath, checking from time to time whether the girl would stirred awake but Clarke was still fast asleep. _You really sleeps like a rock._ She sniggered quietly as her eyes were abandoning her. As her lids started to close again for the time being. 

"Girls! Wake up. Honey, Char wake up," Indra shook the youngest daughter's shoulder and then moved along to Lexa. Who opened her eyes and was astounded to see the blue glistening waters before her. The beach was so welcoming that she can't help but feel excited submerging herself for hours. 

"Clarke..." she croaked, patting the blonde on the shoulder, Clarke hummed and suddenly sat up straight staring at Lexa in horror. 

"I... I'm so sorry, Lexa. I didn't realised," the blonde suddenly bursted into unrelenting line of apologies watching the other girl circling her shoulder due to numbness and sore muscle. "Are you alright?" touching the girls' forearm. 

Upon the contact, she immediately exit out of the car and ignored the concern look that Clarke was giving her.  _Jeez, Lexa..._ She sighed and turned to the blonde, "I'm fine, Clarke...," flaring her nostrils in irritation as her eyes started to drift back to the other girl's lips, "Just help me unload the trunk," with a tint of exasperation and annoyance. 

The two girls immediately pulled down their bags out of the car with Gustus  behind them wheeling in the bigger luggage. Indra was already by the reception table with Charlotte beside her excitedly grinning ear to ear eyeing the picture of the swimming pool. 

"Thank you, darling," Indra mumbled to the receptionist, taking the key cards of their room, "Let's go. We're at the 20th floor. We're pretty lucky to have all the rooms in one floor. The receptionist was nice enough to put all 3 rooms rooms together." 

Gustus and the rest nodded in agreement and walked up the elevator and scanned the key card and pressed 20th floor. This is the third time that they had been to this hotel and everything hadn't changed even one bit. The carpeted elevator floor was still the same and even though it is obvious that they had just cleaned it, the stains from last year's little accident was still visible. Lexa shook her head and smiled reminiscing the moment when Charlotte got her knees badly wounded, blood was everywhere that Lexa have to carry her sister up to their room to mend her. Calling the concierge for help was completely out of her head because her little sister was crying very loudly by the pain. Nobody knew that the stain on the floor was actually Charlotte's blood, _I know_ _... it very icky_. 

As they exited out of the lift, the family turned left towards the long corridor until they've reached the corner room, Indra scanned the keycard until the magnetic indicator flashed green, she then turned the knob open. 

"I think it's better for you and Clarke to stay here first until Abby arrives," Lexa got confused,  _is she talking to me? What does she mean?_

The brunette eyed her mother in the corner of her eyes as she put down the duffel bags on the couch, "what do you mean?" 

Indra stopped whatever she was doing and turned to face her eldest daughter, "You and Clarke can stay here until tonight until Abby arrives." 

"Okay, so what does Clarke got to do with me. She can stay in her room until Abby arrives, right?" she noticed that Clarke had sat down on the couch watching them exchanging words. 

"I know, honey. If given Abby managed to get out of work  _tonight,_ and if not she will be here tomorrow morning and enjoy her Sunday off until we go home in the evening." 

"So there's no guarantee that Abby will be coming tonight?" Lexa asked carefully, she knows what this could only mean. She eyed Clarke by the corner who was looking at her with uneasiness.

"Yes..." Indra replied back, Lexa hold her hand for a moment and walked to her parents bedroom and sure enough there's a queen size bed and an extra single bed by the foot. 

" _Seriously, mom?_ Are you really doing this?" Lexa bellowed. 

"Lexa! Better watch your tone! That's your mother!" Gustus puffed in anger, Lexa stared hard on her mom and dad and slowly castigating Clarke with her eyes. Who in return was still watching them in puzzlement, clearly the blonde was still clueless of what was going on. 

She never thought that this would happen. She never thought that her mom would arranged it this way. 

"Relax, Alexandria. It's just for one night," Indra shrugged casually and then turned away, ending the conversation/argument with her daughter. 

Lexa shook her head in much aggravation, her mom is completely stepping out of line. She knew that Indra was all over Clarke when she found out that the blonde had been crushing on her for 4 years. And her mom will go all the way and do whatever it takes to get them together in every chances she could get.  _And this is a part of it._ Clenching her jaw, she swiftly opened the door and stormed out of the room. 

"Lexa!" 

That familiar voice came ringing into ears, so she started to run. She ran as fast as she can until her lungs wanting to burst open. Until her legs were numbing with every step she took, until her blurry eyes were stinging before her. Lexa couldn't help but feel comforted as the familiar rough and raw sinking feeling of the sand below her feet. How it made her remember back the days when everything was normal. How her dad's company was not over her shoulders. How her mom was not controlling her every move. And most importantly, how Clarke was never a part of her life. How she was never in her mind constantly reminding her of how confused and frustrated she was with all the troubles and inner demons that she was battling now. Things right now was becoming too overwhelming to Lexa that she thought that she might actually do something that she will regret. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lexa!" 

Clarke called out at the running brunette, she was about to bolt out of the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found Indra shaking her head. 

"Just let her be, Clarke. She needs time to think." 

"But Mrs Woods she seems pretty upset. Why did she stormed away just like that?" 

"That's the Lexa that nobody knows about. Don't get too surprised that's very common to her. Between Charlotte and Lexa, Lexa was the one who was more vulnerable and can't easily adapt to sudden changes in her life. Come help be unload the groceries," beckoning for the blonde towards the small kitchen of the hotel residence suite.

Clarke opened a big paper bag and started pulling out fruits and canned goods until Indra decided to talk again, "How are you holding up in school?" 

"Good I guess. Just hoped that my exam result is better than before. Lexa really helped me out a lot," she nodded at Indra who smiled back at her warmly. 

"That's great. Don't worry, honey you're gonna do great!" Patting Clarke on the shoulder, she couldn't help but smile as she pulled another paper bag filled with groceries. "And don't worry about Lexa. She's just stressed out with her dad's company...," studying the blonde's, Indra smiled when Clarke looked at her confusingly, "Gustus' company is getting really big and there's more demand compared to the previous years. He's been bantering Lexa to take over the company one day and he wanted her to start early meaning during college he wanted her to take on business instead of what she wanted to do."

Clarke nodded, " What does Lexa wanted to do?"

Indra shrugged, "We don't know. Maybe that's why Gustus is very determined to ingrain on Alexandria's head that she should take business because she had not mentioned anything that she was interested in." the older Wood sighed and slumped her arm over the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry, Clarke. She'll get around eventually. She just needs time to see what she really wanted. I just hope by then you had not given up on our little Lexa. She just needed someone to tell her, to remind her what she really wanted. And I hope you'll understand. And right now," Indra grabbed Clarke's forearm and looked at her with sheer conviction and the blonde couldn't help but feel the heavy responsibility on her shoulder, "I have to say, Clarke, I have to apologise on Lexa's behalf on how she had treated you recently and more so, in the future. She tends to get a little out of hand when pushing people away from her," Clarke nodded, fully understanding the position she was at, "She just need assurance and  _someone_  to be there for her if things got tough... I can see the changes in her when you and Abby arrived. She became more, let say, alive than she had ever been. I know she tends to be really off putting but trust me, behind that mask she's really soft and loving. She just need someone to help her open it and I really hope that it'll be  _you, Clarke._ Could you do that for Lexa?" 

Clarke was startled by the sudden faith that Indra have on her. Nobody had put her in that position before and she can't help but feel overpowered with fear and yet, honoured that Lexa's own mother gave her her trust. She nodded amply and smiled, "I'll do whatever I can, Mrs Woods. You can trust me." 

Indra grinned back encouragingly and went back to putting the food inside the small fridge. This past few months had been a rapid turned of events. She had never expected that one day she will be living under the same roof as the girl that she had a crush on, which now, she could openly say being undeniably in love with. Despite the cold shoulders, exchanging of mean words, broken heart, constant daydreaming, restless nights and uncontrollable tear fest. Clarke knew that Lexa was something else. Despite all of those negative things that the brunette was showing her she had not fret, though she've got to be honest, there are times when she wants to give up. Let the girl be. Move on and live her life without the brunette in her mind, but the moment that she actually thought of it, it only brought her tears. And she's back again ogling at Lexa from a distance. No matter what her friends tell her to give up, that Lexa will not look at her the same way as she did, Clarke can't put it to rest because she here.  _She's already here._ She's at her doorstep knocking on the door, just waiting for Lexa to open it for her. Clarke is close, she very close, close enough to reach her. She could feel it in her bone and nothing's gonna stop her.  _Nothing._

Later that night Abby finally arrived with much relieved on Lexa's side. The five ladies were outside the hot  spring area of the hotel waiting for their turn to have their session. Clarke couldn't help but feel nervous upon reading the Notice Board reminding guests about the dress code.  _I have to naked in front of... Oh God no...._

Clarke turned around and found Indra smiling at her deviously,  _The Woods really have the same devious smiles._ She tutted and shake her head at the woman, "Why Clarke? Something's bothering you?" 

"Could I just wear... You know..." Clarke stammered, eyeing Lexa by the corner listening to her iPod. 

"No... I don't think it works that way, Clarke," Indra sadly shook her head but it was clear that the woman was playing with her. Clarke looked at her defeatedly and then looked down on her body. She knows she got nothing to hide, she got the body that girl's envy her for. But being stripped naked in front of her crush was behind the hindrances. Clarke never felt so exposed in her entire life not until at the very moment when she was about to remove her underwear and covered herself with the bath robe. 

"Are you ready, Clarke?" Abby asked, who was already in her bath robe and standing by the doorway of the ladies changing room. 

"Yes, Mom. I'll be right over in a sec!" She mentioned, as she watched her mom nodded and went out, she leaned against the wooden locker and let her racing heart to slowly calm down. 

"You can do this, Clarke. Strip and jump in. Strip and jump in. Strip and jump in," she kept repeating this mantra over and over again until her words were stuck in her mouth as her eyes feast on Lexa's bare back slumped over the edge of the stoned walls listening to her iPod. Her blue eyes started to dance around the smooth and flawless back of the brunette and without thinking much of it she gulp down the weird sensation between her legs. She instantly turned around and the evil blush creeping on her cheeks again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke!" Lexa heard the faint sound of the familiar name behind the roaring music in her ears, she involuntarily quivered, "Come here! Quick join us!" Indra summoned, waving her hand over. 

Lexa tried to die down the background sound and focus on the music in her ears but the sudden wave of the water made her open her eyes. 

"Wow! Look at Clarke Abby, she really got a great body!" Indra playfully uttered. Lexa puffed and pressed the volume even higher but at the exact moment her iPod decided to die on her. _Oh wow! Thanks a lot!_ And now all the words that came stumbling out of her mother's PG 18 mouth came entering her ears without grant. 

"How did you managed to get such large boobs, Clarke?" 

Lexa could hear the shrieking laughter of Indra and Abby's apprehensive chuckle. 

"Mrs. Woods..." Clarke whined softly but loud enough to reach Lexa's 'headset-filled' ears. 

The brunette rolled her eyes and tutted annoyingly, glancing at her mother who was grinning ear to ear until Indra met hers. 

"Lexa! Look darling Clarke's really has a great body. Such a curvy woman!" 

 _Motheerrr..._ Lexa groaned internally, rubbing her forehead in great frustration.  _I don't need to know how curvy she is. Jesus, mom!_

"Lexa!" Indra called out again, trying to grab the girl's attention. 

"Mrs. Woods  _please_ don't," she heard the blonde's voice.  _Good... Stop her Clarke. Before I make her stop._

"Oh relax, Clarke. There's nothing to be ashamed of...," 

"Indra...," Abby's calm voice was now in the air. 

Lexa closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw with the irritation that her mom was becoming. She had never expected her mom to become this indignant mother who would relentlessly put her own daughter in an awkward position. Let alone in front of the girl who have a crush on her for years.  _Can't she get the hint, I AM NOT INTERESTED! Just call me one more time I swear---_

"Lexa!" 

 _That's it!_ Lexa turned around and found those blue orbs staring at her fearfully.  _Good..._  Slowly, the brunette pierced through the calm water not breaking the eye contact and when she was inches from the blonde who seemed to be cringing in pain. She gave her one full look at her from her folded arm covering her chest and down to her feet, not missing an inch, she broke into a smile and turned to her mother who was gapping at her. Lexa arched her eyebrows, "You're right, Mother," turning back at Clarke's oceanic eyes, Lexa couldn't help but feel drawn into it.  _Don't...,_ "She does have a great body," turning back to her mother again who was grinning widely, too much for Lexa's taste,  _Oh how much I wanna remove that sly grin off your face, mother,_ "Are you happy now?" Rolling her eyes at Indra, she moved to the edge of the warm pool and stood up. Not caring if Abby or Indra or her baby sister... not even Clarke could see her naked body. She have nothing to be ashamed of, she loves her body, she worked hard to her body toned as it is. 

Once she reached the bench where she stowed her bath robe, she put it on and pocketed her iPod. 

"Where are you going, Alexandria?" Indra asked agitatedly, eyeing her daughter's scowled face. 

"Away from here," she uttered as she opened the door with dignity and back into the changing where she sat down by the wooden bench, breathing really hard. Her thoughts can't help but rewind what happened by the pool. How the blonde's body quivered under her gaze, how her stomach made a flip when she found herself staring at those blue eyes. She buried her head onto her palms and groaned silently. 

"What's wrong with you, Lexa?  _What's wrong with you?!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think she's mad," Clarke whispered, eyeing the door where the brunette had disappeared to. 

"Oh she'll be fine. Did you see her blushed?" Indra jokingly implied, Clarke turned suddenly red as she turned to her mother who shook her head at her best friend. 

"We should stop it, Indra. We can't push Lexa into something she doesn't wanna do. I feel sorry for your kid," Abby added, shoving her hair into a ponytail. 

Indra sighed and stared blankly into an empty space, "I want that girl to open up more. I want her to not constraint herself into the small world that she created on her own. You know what I mean, Abby?" 

Abby nodded and rubbed Indra's shoulder lovingly, "But you know we can't always force her into Clarke when clearly she wasn't interested," The oldest Griffin looked at her daughter, "I'm sorry, honey." 

"It's alright, mom. I know," Clarke nodded knowingly. She knows that its impossible for Lexa to like her back. It's gonna take a miracle for that to happen. 

"You're right... But how amazing is it gonna be when you and I will be in laws! Could you imagine that Abby, we would grow old together with Gustus. Watch mini Lexa and Clarke running around the living room," 

"Eiw, mom! Don't be disgusting," Charlotte whined covering her ears in the process, Indra and Abby laughed at the youngest Woods, shaking their heads. 

 _Mini Lexa and Clarke..._ Clarke sniggered by the thought of it, making the two older woman looked at her and blasted another loud hysterical laughter. The blonde could only dream for that to ever happen. How mini blonde girls running around the house or mini little brunettes making a chaos. She smiled by the thought of it because she wished that one day, one day it will happen to her.  _But WITH Lexa... Seemed liked a very long shot._

"Let's go girls. We've been here for almost an hour. I'm getting hungry," Indra inquired. 

And soon enough, all of them were sitting around a quaint dining table that fits enough the two families. Indra laid down the mashed potato while Abby was finishing up with the salad. Clarke eyed the two mothers how they worked together in the kitchen, how close they were, how after years of not seeing each other they just carried on where they left off. She wondered will Raven, Octavia and her will be like that in years to come. Wondered if they went on their separate ways would they still be reunited again. She sighed by this thoughts as she forked down her salad that her mom made. 

"I'm gonna take a walk for a while," Lexa mumbled quietly, pushing out her chair and walked out of the hotel room. 

"I'll come with you sis!" Charlotte quickly swallowed her mashed potato but Indra shook her head. 

"You stay here and finish your food," Charlotte was about to complain but her mother gave her a look that made her quieten down. 

Clarke watched this exchange and slowly her eyes were mindlessly fixed by the door. She felt a hand on her forearm and found Indra smiling at her, she looked at her mother who nodded at her and mouthed, "Go." 

Without hesitation, the blonde stood up and excused himself out of the table and out of the door she went. She spent almost half an hour searching for the brunette around the hotel vicinity - the pool side, the gym, the spa, the hot spring, the sky lounge and many more. But she was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where are you, Lexa?" 

She shoved her crazy hair out of her face and decided to go to the beach.  _Maybe she's here._ She trudged across the darkness of the beach carefully, checking every step of the way because uneven ground and her weren't really in good terms.  _Just like you and Lexa?_ Clarke groaned by the banter inside her head and continued scrutinising the people by the beach. The only source of light was the faint glow of the street lights distance away from the shoreline. People up ahead were just merely shadows to her.  _Where are you?_

She rubbed the back of her neck and was about to turn back because the glowing light of the street lights were not reaching the far end of the beach. She swift turned around when she noticed something or someone moving at a distance ahead. She studied it, she walked slowly making sure that what she was seeing was right. The dark figure was now walking away from large boulders of rocks and sat down by a fallen log. The person's hair were flying across her face and that's when Clarke realised that it's Lexa. The brown mane of the brunette was as distinct that Clarke could recognised it from a far. 

She walked towards the sitting figure and she was a few strides behind her, she stopped. Starting to feel indecisive to whether should she walked up to her or just leave the girl be, at least now she knows that she's safe. 

"If you're just gonna stare, you might as well leave. There's nothing to see here," 

Lexa's coarse voice lingered in the air as the wind blew it over at Clarke's waiting ears. 

"Uh..," she croaked, not knowing the next word to say, "Can... Can I sit beside you?" 

She saw the girl shrugged but still subtle with her answer, "Since you're already here, what choice do I have?" 

Clarke took the signal and sat down an arm's length away from the brunette. She watched her face mindlessly staring at the waters. She did the same, watching the waves hit the shore not knowing the tension and overflowing thoughts that the two girls have. The crushing waves, the loud chirps of crickets, the croaking of frogs from a distance away was all that Clarke could here. She wanted to say something to get rid of the pressure but every time she looked at the brunette's perfectly chiseled face, she always caught out of breath.

"Say what you wanna say, Griffin,"

Clarke was surprised by Lexa's words, "Uh...," she inhaled slowly, "I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't meant it to be awkward..." carefully looking at Lexa.

The girl's face was still passive, it really irritates Clarke to the core that Lexa's face was always unreadable.  _How I wish I could read your mind, Lexa._ After a couple of minutes of not hearing anything from the brunette, Clarke decided to leave the girl with her thoughts. So she stood up and was about to take a step away when the silence was finally broken. 

"I want to be a lawyer,"

Clarke turned around and watched the girl, feeling elated by the sudden burst of personal thought that came from the girl before her. She sat back down on her initial position and nodded, asking the girl to continue. She heard a sigh... a sad one. 

"That's what I've decided to do once I've graduated... After that incident on the bus I can't help but have a sense of accomplishment. I want to feel that way. I want to feel something that I am happy doing..."

After a minute of silence, Clarke took her turn to speak.

"I think you're gonna be a good lawyer. It suits you. You're smart. You're talented. You can easily read those thick books... Wow, you can save innocent people. Fight for what you believed in. Fight for justice. You're gonna be an  _amazing_ lawyer. People are gonna search for you to fight the battle for them. And then innocent people will be saved and the guilty will be thrown to jail... Wow you're gonna incredible Lex--"

Lexa was staring at her amusingly, not in a cocky way but in a soft and gentle way. As if she was like a little child, looking down at her lovingly. Like nothing in this world matters but the girl in front of her. Clarke gulped down the sudden goosebumps and stared back at Lexa. It was a very welcoming change compared to the usual scowls and annoyance. Clarke couldn't help but think that if this girl before her kept looking at her like that she will definitely won't be able to stop herself from loving her. Despite the countless times she told herself to give up, she was grateful that she didn't cause of she did she wouldn't be seeing the subtle smile that crept on Lexa's lips. She could almost feel it that at that precise moment something had changed. Something that she thought it wasn't there before. She doesn't know what is it yet but she couldn't careless because for the first time, Lexa was smiling at her genuinely. 

Lexa cleared her throat and looked away again. 

"I think we better go. It's getting late," the brunette stood up, followed by the blonde mimicking her action. 

The two girls trudged back across the beach and into the resort. The silence between the two girls could almost passed as serene and peaceful, as Clarke puts it. She felt like there's a change in the atmosphere and was glad that Lexa seemed to be warming up on her. It was something that she had never thought in a million years would happen that Lexa would open up to her. She glanced at her side and watched the stoic mask that Lexa always put up. She smiled because it was gone moments ago. 

"If you're gonna stare, Griffin," The brunette stared down at her coldly, " _Please,_ don't look at me! It's unbearable." 

Clarke stopped at her track and stared at the girl who just opened up to her a little while ago.  _She's back. The Lexa bitch is back._

"Unbelievable." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Tutor

"Please let her be still top 1.  _Please please please..._ ," She chanted, making a beeline out of the classroom and into a huge hallway jam packed with overflowing of students. 

"What are you so nervouse-wreck about?" Octavia peeked at her, trying to catch up on her bestfriends fast pacing. 

"Nothing..." Eyeing the swarm of people crowding the notice board.  _This is it._  

"Hey the top hundred is out...," the tiny girl turned around and found the blonde forging through the crowd, "Clarke? Clarke where are you going?" When Octavia caught up with her, "what are you doing? There's no point checking the board. It's always been the same names for the past 4 years," she rolled her eyes and persistently tugged on the girl's sleeves, "Come on, we better head cafeteria before the good food is wiped out!" 

"Wait!" The blonde insisted. Clarke pushed herself into the throngs of people,  _T_ _op 1... Top 1..._ "1. Alexandria Woods' Yes! She still made it!"

After hearing rumours that the brunette ended up sleeping during the exam, Clarke couldn't help but held responsible if ever the brunette dropped her position. 

Octavia pulled the grinning blonde out of the congested hallway and into the rows of lockers, watching her weirdly waving her hand over her dreamy face.  

"What's wrong with you?" she inserted, Clarke just sighed and suddenly perked up, "Nothing, Honey bunch! Let's go for lunch." 

But before stepping out of the jam, both girls swiftly turned around at the buzz that suddenly erupted distance away from them.  _What was that about?_

\---------------------------

_"Hey it's Lexa!"_

_"Oh my god, it's her!"_

_"What is she doing here?"_

_"Is she checking the board?"_

"Lexa! Where are you going?" Anya called out, running after the brunette who was briskly walking towards the notice board. 

_She better not be on the top hundred. She better not be or else!_

"What are you doing?" Her best friend asked after finally catching up to her, "you don't check list. You already know you're gonna be the first. Come on! I'm starving." 

Lexa ignored Anya and continued to wedge through the crowd until she stumbled upon the last part of the list. The last 10 names that managed to crawl up to top hundred. As the brunette breezed through, she was becoming anxious. 

"No...," shaking her head in disbelief, "This can't be. This is impossible!"

"What are you looking at?" Anya placed herself beside the gawking brunette, "That's not the top 10, Lex. It's on the other side," the girl inserted, but when she got no reaction from her, she followed Lexa's field of vision until she stumbled upon the reason why "Holy cow..."

"100. Clarke Griffin."  _This GOT to be a joke! You've got to be kidding me!_

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and scanned the sea of heads. Eyes were on her and whispers started to get louder. 

_"Oh man! Griffin is on the list!"_

_"Griffin's on the list, guys!"_

_"What? How was that possible?!"_

_"I know! This got to be the first!"_

_"She's got to be cheating! There's no way!"_

Lexa stepped out of the crowd as a glimmering gold emerged itself from the mob. As she watched the familiar blonde grinning from ear to ear she couldn't control her lips from pulling upwards into a half smile.

"Oh my god! Octavia, I made it! I made it, O! I made the top hundred! I can't believe it!" Clarke exclaimed in pure euphoric, pulling the girl into her arms and twirled around like a ballerina.  

Lexa watched her looking all overly joyous, shaking her head in skepticism.  _Not that I doubt my teaching skills but this girl clearly needed a much stronger effort and patience to make her understand the topic. I can't believe she made it. This is ridiculous._ The brunette started to chuckle when she saw the best friend looking open-mouthedly at the blonde in deep confusion. 

"How... You... I cant..." Octavia was speechless, shaking his head in denial of what she just saw. 

Lexa felt a shift on her side, "Would you look at that. Griffin made the top hundred. Miracles do happen," Anya snickered, nudging the brunette who subtly smiled even more wider. She thought it was impossible to teach the blonde but after several sleepless nights her...  _their_ hard work had finally paid off.  _Clarke, you really surprised me today... You really did._ Before anyone further notices her presence, Lexa swiftly turned around and up the stairs she went.

"Lexa!"

She stopped mid-track, the voice was vaguely familiar. Lexa turned her head and found Clarke smirking at her. She plucked out all the patience she have to not bring out the inner bitch of a beast growling inside of her. 

"What do you want, Griffin?" Her smile was long gone and the stoic mask was back on.  _This better be good._

"I think you owe me  _something,"_ Clarke inquired, raising her eyebrow at the girl. 

 _The nerve on this girl!_ Lexa shook her head, as more and more people started gathering around their little exchange.  _Owe her something? She's the one who practically begged me to help her to get to the list._

"I'm waiting...," Clarke uttered amusingly, crossing her arms and started tapping her foot in great enjoyment. 

Lexa couldn't help but feel the injustice in this little deal. She should have made the rules loud and clear.  _Argh! Screw this!_ The brunette bit her inner cheek and took a step forward. 

"Lexa, what are you doing?" Anya whispered, pulling the girl's arm but the brunette freed herself and walked towards the grinning blonde. Not breaking the intensity of their eye contact.

 _I will make your life..._ Lexa kneeled down in front of Clarke, ... _a living...,_  she could almost hear the growing murmurs of the crowd, ... _hell, Clarke..._  the snapping of pictures and videos above her head was very audible but the brunette doesn't care because there was only one thing that was occupying her mind right now and that was to make a particular girl suffer...  _I swear that to you._  

"I'm sorry, Clarke Griffin!" the brunette blurted loud and clear, hearing the horde of spectators grasping and whispering louder around them. 

Immediately, Lexa stood up and dusted off her knees. She stared down at blonde who was grinning at her, "are you happy now?" She asked darkly, narrowing her deadly eyes before Clarke, in much hope to get a flinching reaction from the girl.  But instead Clarke gave her one big happy nod, feeling defeated for the first time, Lexa sneered and wheeled around  up the stairs followed by a complete shocked Anya by her heels. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck was that about, Woods?" Anya gasped, facing the seemingly brooding brunette by their usual table. 

Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at Anya lazily, she said, "I made a deal with her. That's it." 

"You did what now?!" Shoving her hair away from her face, she looked at the brunette properly, waiting... patiently waiting for Lexa to jump and say, 'joke!' but none came. Anya could only find a restlessly crushed expression that her best friend seemed to be emitting for the first time. The tall girl sat down by the chair beside her and sighed as she watched Lexa breaking the gaze. "So it's true then." 

"What?" Lexa whispered still looking passive. 

"The rumours. That you and Griffin live together." 

Lexa looked at her properly and slowly nodded gravely. Anya flung her arms in the air exasperatedly, "I'm your best friend, Lex. What am I doing here? What am I really to you? If I don't know this stuff what did I really signed up for?" watching the brunette narrowed her eyebrows and gazed away at the herd of students carrying trays by the station. Anya lowered her face at Lexa's level and carefully touched the girl's chin until it was facing her, "Look, Woods. I'm here. If Griffin ever tried to blackmail you again, call me up. I got you back, babe. I swear to you that she will regret that she ever stepped inside your house," 

Lexa smiled weakly, she knew she should have trusted her instinct to tell her best friend but she was afraid that if more than two people knew about their sleeping arrangement then it'll be easier and more susceptible for the news to travel and she doesn't want that. But hearing those reassuring words from her was enough to make her smile and feel justified at the same time. She was glad that Anya was there for her. She doesn't know what would happened if she wasn't.

"Thank you, Anya. That really means a lot," 

Anya got herself a pleasing smile from the brunette and peck her on the head, "Food?" pointing at the queue. Lexa just waved her off and watched her best friend making a beeline towards the tray station. The brunette spent the entire day thinking, but mostly drowning the growing murmurs and whispers that were still circulating around the school. That even until the day had already ended they were still the topic and she couldn't take it anymore that she hurriedly sprinted out of the main gate and out of sight. Out of earshot of the gossip mongrels. 

Lexa knew it was a bold move to even talk to the blonde even if they were at home, away from the prying eyes and now ever since the semester had started they were the main topic in and out of the school compound. But at least she was glad that the elephant was already out of the room, now she can finally focus on things that were far more important. Like plotting her first murder and her first victim..., "Clarke Griffin!" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see Lexa's face? OH! It was epic!" Octavia laughed hysterically, slapping her knees. 

Clarke snickered by her best friend's reaction,  _are you sure that was the right thing to do, Clarke? After all, Lexa's the one who helped you get into the top hundred._ Guilt was starting to take over her system, shutting down the pride and ego that she had moments ago. The blonde bit her lower lips and racking her brain for answers that she desperately need until a question came up that made grimaced.

"How did you do it?... How did you do it, Clarke? Did you hired a professional cheater to help you? Did you wrote it on your shoes like how we used to do? Come on! Spill!" Octavia excited asked, with obvious glimmer in her blue eyes. Clarke irked away from the tiny girl and shook her head as a 'No. I won't tell you.'

"Why? Come on. I won't tell anybody," O pouted, grabbing on the girl's hands.  _There's no point lying to her. The entire school already knew that Lexa and I live together._ Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Lexa helped me study,"

_**Slam!** _

"She did what?!" Octavia hollered loudly, now she was standing from her desk, cringing by the pain that shot through her hands from slamming her table too hard. There were numerous turning heads of curiosity. It made Clarke nervous to the core because nobody supposed to know about it. It was only meant for Clarke and Lexa. She pulled the girl back down on her abandoned chair and brought her lips to the girl's ears. 

"Calm down, O! Everybody's looking!" Clarke hissed quietly, looking around gingerly as if Lexa would suddenly appeared out of nowhere knocking some sense into her for telling Octavia their secret.

"How... You... and Lexa... I can't...," O was completely befuddled by the stated fact. Clarke went on a full swing of explanation and once she was done Octavia was gapping at her widely. The small girl was speechless and immovable until their other classmates piled in, until Mr Cage spoke up with a clear glistening eyes of enthusiasm. Clarke knew what was about to go down.  

"Class! I am proud to  _finally_ say, that our dear classmate...," he sniffled,  _Oh no... here comes the water work..._ "Ms Clarke Griffin! Had made it to the top hundred! Everybody! Please give her a round of applause!" 

The entire section exploded into a thunderous applauses, loud encouraging words were bombarding Clarke's ears. She couldn't help but smiled politely and scooted closer to her desk trying to feel the security that her desk would hopefully give out but unfortunately, she was denied. Her conscience was killing her, despite the positive and supportive words endlessly pouring from her teacher and classmates, she still felt liable for making Lexa suffer during their confrontation. 

"Ms Griffin! Thank you for lifting the section 4-6 flag high. You've done us proud! You've made it into section 4-6 history as the first student that had ever made it to top hundred! Everybody! Another round of applause!" Gesturing widely at the blonde who was grinning... or grimacing at the same time. 

Their classroom was in a state of pandemonium, Clarke couldn't help but bring herself to smile at her classmates' cheers. She uttered soft thank you and appreciation until Mr Cage spoke up again. 

"Ms Griffin, why don't you share with the class how you did it?" Mr Cage initiated, still having that proud smile plastered on his pale face. 

Clarke stammered, "huh? um... well...," she scoffed politely, "You know, just studied until my head exploded. Nothing too serious...," nodding slowly hoping that her teacher would buy it. There's no way she would reveal in front of her class that the genius Lexa Woods helped her made it to the list. 

The Edward Cullen wannabe hummed and shook his head seeing the subtle seg-way of the blonde. 

"Lexa Woods helped her study!" 

Clarke froze in her spot, as if cold bucket of water was poured over her all of a sudden. Her hair stood at its end as cool goosebumps came gliding down her spine.  _No. Octavia! How dare she?!_ The blonde snapped her head at the tiny girl's grimacing body looking at her as if trying to convey that she was sorry for slipping her secret. 

"What have you done?" Clarke whispered with much hope that the entire classroom filled with students suddenly turned deaf but of course it was too good to be true when large commotion suddenly erupted. 

_"Lexa helped her? So it's true they're engaged!"_

_"How can a genius and popular girl in school simply helped an unknown little girl from 4-6? That seems impossible!"_

_"She've got to be kidding. She probably cheated!"_

_"Oh my goodness... Lexa must be such an amazing teacher to teach a person like Clarke and still made it to the list."_

_"Can she help us too? My grades are killing me. My parents might cut me off if I don't pull my grades up!"_

"Lexa Woods? 4-1, Lexa Woods? Helped you study?" their teacher doubly asked, looking at the blonde's nodding action he shook his head and chuckled. "Unbelievable."

Before Clarke could stop herself from speaking her mind her mouth was already betraying her, "It's true! Lexa really helped me. She was amazing. She taught me formulas that I never thought we even studied. She even taught me Science... Hmmm... Periodic table and chemicals... Physics. Everything!" she proudly declared as if she was doing the greatest job of marketing the brunette's capabilities to her gawking classmates. The next raining of words only made Clarke even more prouder of her tutor teacher. 

_"Wow. What else can this girl do?"_

_"Lexa is really amazing. I wish she could teach me too."_

_"Do you think she can teach us? I mean if she can teach a person as dumb as Clarke. I bet she can easily teach us."_

"HEY!" Clarke overheard the girl behind her had said, she turned around and found a girl named Maya avoiding her gaze. But to her horror, the entire class made an agreement in unison. 

"Yes, Clarke. Why don't you ask Lexa to teach us? Let us learn her techniques how to study. I'm pretty sure you're classmates will benefit." Mr Cage suggested. 

"Sir... I don't think that-" shaking her head in chagrin. 

"Please Clarke...," Octavia started to pout, pulling her right arm, until her left arm was being tugged by Maya giving her a puppy eyes.  _What have I done? Clarke how are you gonna explain this to Lexa? Arghh..._ She shut her eyes closed trying to calm her nerves down before she'll gone berserk. 

"What's so great about Woods anyways? Psh! She's just big brain filled with egoistic pride! We don't need her help, she'll just looked down on us more; just like her entire section. Psh... I could do so much better." 

Clarke shot her eyes open and directed them at the speaker, she narrowed her eyes at Finn who was leaning on his chair with his feet up on his table. 

"Hey! Lexa has a heart too!" Clarke fought back, trying to restrain herself from launching to the boy who started talking ill of the love of her life. Finn was caught surprised by the defence that the blonde gave him and soon enough he was on his knees again before the blonde looking at her pleadingly. 

"What are you talking about, Princess? That girl had been giving you hard time since day one. If she's blackmailing you to talk good about her or... or... if she ever laid hands on you," grabbing the girl's wrists, "you have to tell me. I will protect you. I'll be your knight in shining armour," smiling encouragingly at Clarke. She instantly pulled her hands free and scooted away from the boy. Thankfully, Mr Cage asked Finn to go back to his seat which he did with faltering gaze at the blonde. Clarke tried to avoid it, she hated it when she had been giving him cold shoulders recently, most especially ever since Lexa started taking notice of her. It wasn't like it was a positive way, mostly it's on the negative side of the story but she coulnd't careless because  _dammit! Lexa's noticing me for the first time!_  The blonde sighed heavily and rubbing her temple still trying to drown the words that kept insisting inside her brain. 

_"Please help us, Clarke..."_

_"We need Lexa too..."_

_"You're our only hope..."_

_"Please talk to her..."_

_"We're begging you..."_

_That's it!_ Clarke jumped to her feet and pounded the table as loud as she can, giving the entire classroom some peace and quiet after almost half an hour of bickering and unrelenting begging. She let out a shaky breath and stared down at her hands against the table. 

"Fine... I will.. Ask her," she shut her eye tightly and soon enough words of appreciation were flooding her ears. She was surprised that up to this point her ears haven't gave up on her.  _This is gonna be a looongg day..._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock Knock** _

Lexa squinted at the source of the sound, sighing lazily, she launched to her feet, opening the door slightly. 

"What?" she spatted when she found the familiar blonde smiling faintly at her.  _What does she want now? Is she gonna embarrassed me again?_

"Hi, Lexa! Sorry to disturb... I just... I wanted to say sorry about what happened this morning. I kind of realised that you're the one who helped me made it to the list. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry. I owe you big time," Clarke mumbled, eyeing the brunette who seemed to be fuming behind the slightly gapped door. 

Lexa gripped the door knob tighter, "It doesn't matter. What done is done. You can never take back what you did this morning," and with a final glance, she pushed the door closed but swung opened because Clarke's foot was stuck out. The brunette stormed back by the doorway and glared at the blonde. 

"What the hell do you want Clarke? What!" She was getting agitated by the little actions of the girl in front of her. The way those blue eyes seemed to drown her. How it seemed to pierce through her soul, knowing all her secrets. How her engulfing smell lingers inside her room every time the girl would suddenly popped outside her door. Or how her stomach would make some weird flip whenever her eyes abandoned her and stared lingeringly at her lips. 

Clarke was taken aback by the sudden outburst, she wasn't expecting for Lexa to be this aggressive. "I...," she sighed and looked at her defeatedly as if she was being forced to say what she was supposed to say.  _I am in fact being forced to say what I am supposed to say. Oh goodd.. How am I even gonna start without ruining it?_ "I... Kind of..." she trailed off. 

"Just spit it, Griffin. I don't have much time for people like you," flaring her nostrils. 

"Fine. I'm just gonna say it. Mr Cage and the rest of my classmates kind of.. found out that you helped me to get to the list. So...," Lexa raised her eyebrows,  _This doesn't sound good. Nope. Not even one bit!_ "they were just wondering if you can help tutor them too," Clarke closed her eyes tightly waiting for the enraged brunette but it was quiet and as she slowly opened her eyes. 

_**Thud!** _

The door slammed before her face,  _so much for trying._ Clarke heaved a heavy sigh and took out her phone. 

_**Princess Clarke: It's a no. Lexa wasn't up for it. Sorry. :'(** _

_**Tiny Octavia B.: Aawww... Did you begged her? Did you say the right words? We've practiced Clarke! Did you say you're sorry sincerely enough?** _

_**Princess Clarke: Of course, i did O!  But she literally slammed the door in front of my face. And i don't wanna go back in there. She's really fuming a little while ago. I don't wanna face an angry Lexa. >:( ** _

_**Tiny Octavia B.: this sucks. I'm really gonna fail my end of year exam. I'm gonna be stuck for another to make up for it. argh! why is the world so mean to me?! :'(** _

_**Princess Clarke: I'm really sorry O. If it makes you feel better I don't think i'll be able to pass mine too. i don't think Lexa would still be up for tutoring. let alone there's no more excuses to blackmail her anymore.** _

_**Tiny Octavia B.: sad. this is really sad. :''''''(** _

Clarke slumped over her bed and stared at her ceiling quietly thinking of how to make this better again with the brunette. How can she reassuringly apologised to the girl in the most sincere way. She really felt guilty for embarrassing the girl in front of their schoolmates, the look on the girl's face was enough to make the blonde decide that she will do whatever it takes to bring back the smile again.  _What ever it takes!_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke?" 

_**Knock Knock** _

Clarke propped her arms over her pillow when she found her mom by the door, "Hey mom, you're home." 

"Yes, it's been a long day," the mother uttered, stifling a long yawn as she sat by the edge of the bed. "How are things in school? I just want to check on you before I head to bed." 

Clarke shrugged looking down at her hands over her lap, "Good I guess. I made it to top hundred," flashing a grin at her mom. 

"Dear! That's wonderful! I'm  _so_ Proud of you! I know you can do it if you put your mind into it," grinning back at her daughter, giving her a tight hug and a peck on the forehead. 

"Yeah, can't do it without Lexa. She really helped me out...," slowly Clarke faded off watching her hands wringing unconsciously. Abby watched her daughter turned suddenly quiet and reserved, she placed her hand over the girl's hands and said, "What happened, honey?" 

Clarke looked up and shook her head, "oh its nothing. It's just Lexa being Lexa... I kind of embarrassed her in front of the school today and I felt terrible about it. I tried to apologise but I don't think she bought it. She just brushed me off again," half smiling at her mom who was looking at her with pure concern. 

Abby pulled a lock of stray hair out of the girl's face and tucked it in behind her ears, "Just give her some time. Maybe she just needed space to cool off just like what Indra had said. Just don't push her into doing things that she doesn't want to do or she's uncomfortable on. Give her time to gain your trust and believe me she'll be on your side in no time," winking at Clarke. 

Clarke nodded in agreement and hugged her mom once more, "thanks mom." 

"Anytime, honey... On a serious note, tomorrow...," looking at the blonde's reaction, upon seeing the solemn changed on the girl's expression she decided to press on, "you do remember right?" 

Clarke nodded, how can she forget? It had been a year since her father, Jake had passed away. And she can't still believe that his best friend was already gone. He was all that Clarke have after her mom's hectic schedule in the hospital. Her and Jake would always spend time together like they have their own little world...  _Not now, Clarke. You can't bring back those memories._ The blonde sighed and averted her eyes away from her mom, "So what time are we heading over?" 

"I was thinking of taking a half day off but the shop was lacking of manpower so I can't probably make it out. So probably I'll use my break time to visit your father. We could meet by the gate, I'll buy the flowers. You okay with that, honey? I know it had been a tough year for the both of us. And after all that your father had left us, we can't simply forget about him." 

"Of course, mom. I completely understand. You don't have to worry. I don't hate my dad or blame him of what happened to us. For all we know he probably have done it because he wanted what's best for us. He wanted to give us a good life...," shaking her head in dismay, as if hoping that it will also wipe away the bad memories that still lingers inside her head. 

"I know, honey. I'm really sorry..." pecking Clarke on the head, giving her another reassuring hug. Abby let out another draggy yawn and smiled warmly at her daughter. 

"I think you better head to bed, mom. You're really tired." 

Abby nodded her head and stood up from the bed, as she walked back to the doorway Clarke called after her, "Thank you, mom!" Abby swiftly turned around, "for everything..." 

"Anything for you, Clarke. Goodnight, honey. I love you." 

"I love you too, Goodnight, mom," Abby turned around again and flicked the switch off and softly closed the door behind her. 

Clarke laid still for a moment, pondering at how things fell apart. How easily things can break into little shards and cut you. How her dad's death had lead for them to abandon their house and off living at her mom's high school best friend's house. How Clarke inevitably met Lexa along the way. As if everything were meant to happen, as if they were meant to cross path. After all the bad memories that was still suffocating her up to this day, she can't help but wonder about the good things that happened to them too. She guessed, how funny sometimes the her life and what she have right now perfectly fit each other like pieces of the puzzle. It was still beyond expectation and but with greater hope that everything would be better.  _Most especially with Lexa._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long draggy day in school, Lexa couldn't help but get home after soccer practice and submerged herself into a quiet reading or listening to her music. She had a lot of things going on inside her mind that she can't easily get rid off and partially it was that dumb blonde's fault. Lexa shook her head in great annoyance and plugged her headset into her ears and jogged down the steps and pulled out her favourite book and out of the patio steps into her reading spot outside the house. 

As she made her way into towards the front door, "What the...?" she pulled out her iPod that suddenly stopped abruptly in the middle of the song. Pulling the door inwards, she hissed internally, _Dead_ _battery again. Why do you always have to die on me?!_ Shaking her head by the dead battery that appeared on the screen, she suddenly stopped inches from the swing bench whens he realised that someone was already occupying it. 

The person seemed to have felt her presence, the girl most particularly - the blonde, immediately averted her eyes away and subtly wiped away the tears that had escaped by the back of her hands. Lexa pulled out on side of her headset and arched her eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry, Lex. I was just about to leave," standing up by the stationery bench, rubbing her hands up and down her lap. Lexa felt the wave of guilt seeing the girl looking sullen, something that she hardly see from the bubbly and enthusiastic blonde. 

"No, you stay. I'll leave," Lexa turned to her heels and was about to step away from the patio when Clarke grabbed her arm, making the girl froze in her step. 

"You can stay. You can sit beside me and read your book. I won't bother you, I just need company right now," Lexa turned around and faced the blonde, "we don't have to talk. You can listen to your music. I'll leave in a little while." 

The brunette took it to reconsideration and decided to nod,  _Good. Just as long as I don't talk to her I guess I'll be fine with it. Plus, this is most comfortable place to read._ Lexa took the far end of the bench and pulled her knees up to her side and plugged back in her headset. She breezed through her yet another classic book filled with injustice and great acceptance and passion - 'To kill a Mockingbird.' Something that she could relate to as it have a sense of bringing things into perspective, making people see the truth and defend of what was right especially for people who truly deserves it. One of the books that helped her realised what she wanted to be. A smile spread across her lips as turned pages after pages, allowing herself getting submerged into the world of exploration and understanding of so many aspects that the author had brought out. 

"My father died on this date...," Lexa almost flinched by the words, she kept her gaze back down on her book trying to reread the sentence that she missed out, "He was caught on a squabble while he's on his way home..."  _Why is she keep talking? Can't she see that I'm reading and I have a headset plugged in my ear._ It only dawned on her that she was still wearing the headset even if there was no music playing, she turned the yellowish page and tried to continue to read. 

"There was a lady being mobbed or harassed by the street and my dad got out of the car and tried to stop the two men but he didn't know that they were armed...," Lexa flared her nostrils by those words,  _Her dad sacrificed his life for some random lady on the street._ The words on the book were now all jumbled and scattered inside Lexa's brain as her attention was now focusing on the blonde's muffled story. "I think somebody must have seen them fought because somebody called the police and when the two men heard the siren... they panicked and pulled out a knife on my dad who was trying to stop them from escaping." From her peripheral vision, she could see the blonde hair swaying from side to side - seemingly shaking her head by the memory. "They stabbed him multiple times and left him bleeding on the road side... The lady called 911 and when they brought my dad to the hospital he was already dead on arrival... My mom was devastated. I was in school when that happened... When I heard about it I thought my mom was kidding," the blonde was chuckling,  _why was she chuckling? What's so funny?_ Lea thought, still having her eyes bore on the old pages of the book. 

"I was waiting for her to say, "just kidding!"" Clarke chuckled some more but with a tint of sadness, as if the sound of the snigger would pillow her grief over her father. Lexa scratched the nape of her neck still not indicating anything that she was actually listening to Clarke. "but none came. Then I broke down in the cafeteria, Octavia, Raven and Finn were all over me. They were so worried why I suddenly cried out of nowhere. But I didn't say anything and decided to leave school and head straight to the hospital... When I saw my dad on the metal table covered with white sheet. I was solemnly praying that when I lift that cloth up, it won't be my father. It won't be him lying there... motionless. Because if he is. I don't know what will I do with my life. He's my stone. He's my best friend...," Clarke started to sniffle, the brunette noticed that she started to wipe away tears again from her eyes. She tried her best not to roll her eyes, chastising herself for almost brimming in tears seeing the girl so frail and weak inches from her.  _Don't you dare cry Lexa. Don't!_

"He told me that whenever him or mom were gone and I missed them too much, I'll just look up at the sky and look for the brightest one...," Clarke was now looking up and sighed was audible, "there's no stars tonight... I miss him  _so_ much." Lexa was as stiff as a stick, her shoulders were tensioned and her arms were aching with numbness trying not to move a muscle because she was afraid that it would indicate that she was listening to the girl's story.  _It's must be clear to Clarke that I have my headset on. She must have thought that I was listening to music, right?_

There was no more words were uttered after that, the blonde was quiet again and mindlessly staring at the sky. Lexa shifted her position and lowered her legs to the ground, stretching her aching muscle from her practice and from seating way too long in a fixed position. She noticed that the girl's eyes shifted to hers but her green eyes were still glued on the wrinkly pages, not giving any hint. After long moments of somber atmosphere, Clarke seemed to have regained back to her usual effervescent self. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _I just have to let it out. I need to release my chest from the burden that I've been carrying with me all this while._ Clarke flicked her eyes the brunette who was stretching her legs and was still pre-occupied reading her book. She sighed and leaned against the back of the bench making it sway back and forth. 

"Clarke," the brunette's stern voice pierced through the silence. Clarke turned to her with a jolt, feeling surprised that the girl suddenly called out for her name. "Don't move the freaking bench. I'm trying to read." 

"Sorry," she stifled a reply, looking back down on the ground.  _Why is she so grumpy about? It wasn't even that hard._ She looked back at Lexa once more and smiled, she scooted nearer to her and asked, "What are you reading?" 

"Something that the little head of yours won't understand," Lexa monotonously mumbled, not even sparing a glance. Clarke looked at her with a pout and unconsciously pushed her toes on the ground making the bench sway some more. She then heard a loud exasperated sigh and found Lexa blatantly looking at her, pulling her headset off and placing it beside her with a loud clatter. 

"For the love if God, Clarke. I'm trying to read hear, jeez!" Lexa took her book and stormed back inside the house, leaving an astounded and confused blonde. 

"What was she being mad about? It wasn't even that hard," she pouted and folded her arms, "So much for company," she sighed and placed her hands on either side of hers until she felt the headset underneath her palm. She picked it up, "Wonder what kind of music she listens to. I can't even concentrate reading a book while listening music," she tutted while plugging the headset in her ears and pressed the home button of the iPod. "Eh? Why is it off?" she tried a couple of times but nothing came out of the screen, she then tried to press the wake button on the top a red battery came flashing before her eyes. "Weird, it's out of battery but Lexa was listening awhile ago... Unless... No... No, she can't be listening!" Clarke bit her lower lip in horror, she gripped the iPod closer to her chest and inhaled sharply.  _Dammit, I thought she wasn't listening because of the music. Oh goodd... she probably thinks I'm a sap or having some kind of daddy issue. How could you be so dumb, Clarke?_ She berated again and again until she was up the stairs and inches away from the brunette's door with her fist held high. 

_Just do it._

_**Knock Knock** _

Clarke watched Lexa's usual scowl came appearing by the door, "What do you want now, Clarke?" 

She showed her her iPod, "you forgot this outside," she mumbled weakly. Lexa raked her eyes at the blonde up and down and then took the iPod from her hand. 

"Thanks," 

As those blue eyes met the green ones, Clarke couldn't help but feel the tug in her chest. As if some weird magnetic field was pulling her closer to the brunette. Something that she had never felt before, the way that Lexa was looking at her was definitely making her weak to her knees. She quickly looked down at her feet and said, "welcome." 

When she sees the door slowly closing in front of her, she plucked out all the courage she have to just to say her next words, "What you heard just now... please keep it to yourself," she looked back at those emerald eyes shining before her,  _was is possible that to think that I could see a tinge of concern in her eyes?_ "I've never told anybody about what happened to my dad. Not even my friends. So I really appreciate if you just--"

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing," Lexa interjected assuringly, eyeing the blue orbs looking at her with worry. Clarke nodded and gave a small smile, thinking about her dad's death had always brought her sadness and sometimes it will ruin her day - just like this particular day. She wasn't really in the mood to be hyper or be her usual self. Maybe it was the fact that she had been strong for the longest time that she could remember that she didn't even gave herself time to grieve her father's death. To Clarke, it was like running away from the problem. When Jake died and the funeral came, Clarke was back to her excited and enthusiastic self by the following day, it made her friends' worry but she made them sure that she was completely alright. That they didn't have to worry about anything and so her friends took it and everything was back to normal again. As if nothing happened.  _As if her dad was never gone away. As if he was just overseas working some business like he usually do. But I know that I was just hiding from the truth._

"Clarke...," 

The blonde caved in and dropped down to her knees. Covering her mouth as uncontrollable sob starting to engulf her. Clarke tried her best to hold it in, she really did. But her way up to the brunette's room was a long treacherous journey for her brain tried to jog memories of her and Jake together. Smiling and laughing, she can't telling herself, "Don't breakdown. Don't breakdown. Not now," But looking at those green eyes that were watching her with concern only made the blonde weaker to her knees. 

"Clarke, are you alright?" Lexa kneeled down in front of Clarke and cupped her face, trying to wipe away the tears that kept streaming down her face. "Hey... Look at me," Clarke obeyed, "You're strong. You've gone a year without your dad with just you and Abby. I'm pretty sure you can make it another one more year. Take small steps. Just believe in yourself, okay?" 

Clarke let out a shaky breath and nodded, she then felt warm arms around her shoulders as her head found itself burying on the nook of the girl's neck. She sobbed again quietly and pulled the brunette deeper into the hug. Clarke felt Lexa flinched under her touch and she thought she's going to protest but she received nothing but a tight hug and a sigh. They remained like that until could control her sobbing, until her restless mind start to go back to normal. Her chest was racing fast when she realised that they had been hugging a little too long than appropriate, she slowly pulled away from Lexa who watching her intently. 

"Are you feeling okay now?" 

The soothing voice of the girl was like a melody to her, it calms her mind but ironically sped up her beating heart. 

"Yes. Thank you. Sorry... About the hug. I didn't mean to break down on you and feel obligated to comfort me," 

"It's fine. I may not know what you've gone through but seeing you like that, I think it's normal for people to comfort them in a way that they know how," she half shrugged, making Clarke smiled at her sweetly as if it was the sweetest thing that she had ever heard from Lexa. The lingering eyes were taking its moment, until Lexa cleared her throat and averted away into the hallway. The brunette stood up from the floor with Clarke following suit. 

"I think you should rest now. We still have classes in the morning," giving Clarke another look, a look that the blonde was very familiar with - the cold look. The blonde sighed and nodded adoringly at the girl, 

"Thank you, Lexa." 

"Goodnight, Clarke," as she stepped back inside her room and slowly closing the door with a soft voice that made her stomach flipped saying, "Goodnight, Lexa." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" 

Lexa turned around and saw Echo grinning at her happily, "Hey." she greeted back, slamming the locker door softly. 

"I didn't see you last Monday," the girl with brown eyes complimenting her brown-blonde hair, mentioned casually taking out her uniform from her locker. Lexa smiled and tugged her uniform properly. 

"Yeah, Nyko told me they didn't need anymore staff on that day, so here I am," 

Lexa watched Echo nodded thoughtfully as she pulled out her shirt over her head, making the brunette turn right away, she heard a chuckle, "you don't have to turn away, it's pretty normal here. You're a soccer player right? I heard from Nyko, you probably have seen more half naked bodies than I do." 

The girl wheeled around facing Lexa, "Come on. I'll have to teach you a lot of things," linking her arm around the girl's. 

As they exited out of the door behind the counter, Lexa watched Echo strode to the right side and picked up a bus tray and handed it over at the girl's lengthy arms.

"Come on," pulling the counter top and let Lexa out first. "First thing that you're gonna do is to clear all the dirty side plates and coffee cups. Here," she casually walked up to the table by the corner and picked up a teaspoon and an empty coffee cup and placed it in an organised fashion on the tray. "Understood?" Lexa nodded and gripped the tray tighter, "Good. Off you go." 

After spending almost half of her time clearing plates and coffee cups, Lexa found herself actually enjoying her time. Talking here and there with customers who made a casual conversation with her. She even recognised some of her schoolmates giving her the looks and whispering to each other but she couldn't careless, as she strolled over by the counter and placed the full bus tray filled with empty wrappers, utensils, cups and mugs. 

"Hey, Lexa!" 

The brunette turned around and found the familiar girl sitting at table 4, came walking towards her. 

"Hey," she nodded back, giving back a small smile. 

"Here," handing over a piece of paper with a line of numbers on it, Lexa raised her eyebrows at the girl, "Call me maybe...," the girl smirked and winked at her, as she exited out of the cafe. 

The girl just shook her head and stowed it inside her from apron pocket, "Well! I didn't know you were so good at picking up girls. You should teach me!" Echo jested, giving the brunette a sly smile. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not interested," pulling up the counter top and went inside the kitchen. When she reemerged, Echo pulled her into a huge complicated machine.

"Well that's sad that you're not interested in girls?" Her colleague suddenly blurted, she couldn't help but noticed that her brain suddenly popped a familiar girl's image.

"Nope. Not interested in romance or what kind," she uttered, trying to swat the thought out of her head.

Echo hummed, as she pulled out a scoop and placed it on the brunette's hand, pulling her over a tall machine with fresh coffee bean on a funnel like compartment and into a smaller cylinder compartment filled with powdery texture, "This is the coffee grinder. Place the scoop over here," pointing at the circular tube tube jutting out, helping at the same time to secure the scoop in place, "then we flick the switch. Why is that?" 

When Lexa pulled the scoop out it was already filled with powdered coffee, she was amazed by this little things, "I just want to focus in school, graduate and get out of this hell hole."

Echo hummed in agreement, "Well I hope to change your mind," watching the brunette looking back at her intently, Echo gave a warm smile and ushered her, "Now, come here. This is the coffee maker. You placed the scoop here again, secure it and press this button," Lexa did what she was asked and soon enough the coffee cup was filled with black coffee. She smelled it and smiled, "That's espresso. There's more complicated things to learn besides from the basic... But hey!" Echo shrugged, "We've got time," letting out a wink. 

Lexa let out a grin and nodded excitedly, "It's not that hard as it seems." 

"Good! Then you'll be enjoying working here in no time," giving her a squeeze on the waist. 

Lexa felt herself tensed up by the touch and looked at Echo with a smile still on her lips. She noticed how the girl suddenly turned away, seemingly with a faint redness on her cheeks. She tutted internally and sighed, knowing that things could get a little complicated soon enough. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***2 months later*** _

"Mom! I'm home," she called out tiredly. Pulling her dead beaten legs into the kitchen where she found Clarke, Indra and Charlotte eating dinner. 

"You're home late again, honey. Are you okay? Everything okay in school?" Indra unrelentingly asked, as she exited out of the dining area and emerged again with a plate and utensil for her daughter. 

"Yes, mom. Just busy with homework and soccer," she mumbled, two excuses that she kept feeding them to hide the fact that she had been working at the cafe for the past 2 months. 

"But I didn't see anyone at the field today," Clarke inserted thoughtfully, looking at the brunette with concern. 

Lexa tilted her head, "It's none of your business, Griffin." 

"Lexa!" Indra belted, making her roll her eyes and puffed in annoyance. 

"Why do you always go on her side?" she blurted with clear irritation in her voice. There had been numerous occasions that Lexa couldn't help but see that Indra seemed to be favouring Clarke over her. It's not that she was jealous but the mere fact that her own mother was condoning the blonde to do anything she wanted to when it relates to her romantic venture towards her. It was driving her insane. 

"Can't you see that Clarke and I were just concern. Can't you see that Alexandria?" 

Lexa scoffed and shook her head, decided to just feed her growling stomach and head upstairs to take a shower after. Clearly, whatever arguments that she have in mind will be put to rest and be dismissed sooner than she thought.  _So much of wanting a lawyer when I can't even argue with my own mother and this dumb blonde._ She flared her nostrils as she forked down her red meat and watched the blonde in front of her hiding away from her almost empty plate. 

After several minutes of silence, Lexa excused herself from the table and headed back to her room. Pulling out fresh clothes and a towel, she stepped out to the hallway when her phone made a loud beeped. She pulled it out of her back pocket and strolled across into the bathroom. 

_**Echo GC: Hey Lexa! Just wondering if you're free on Saturday night I have tickets for The Grounders. I heard good reviews about the new band. Let me know! ;*** _

_Not again..._ The girl flung her phone over the counter and brushed her teeth aggressively, for the past few months that she had been working at the Cafe it was obvious that Echo was making a move on her. She became too handsy, too much for Lexa's comfort and to her dismay whatever excuses that she decided to feed her to escape from going out with her, it was always pushed aside because next thing she knew Echo was asking her out again and it seemed to be never ending. 

She turned on the knob and sighed, as the hot shower came cascading down her beaten body. Letting the heat relaxes her muscles and hopefully clear her mind off with the things that had been bothering her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_***Last month*** _

"Princess!" 

Lexa turned around and found Raven trailing behind Clarke as they walked up the school gate. She averted her eyes away from them and continued minding her own business. 

"Heard about Finn?" 

Lexa heard a grudging sound from the blonde, "I don't wanna talk about it, Rae." 

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows at the distance ahead of her with much hope that curiosity would not take its toll on her. 

"Come on, C. It's the sweetest thing that he had done for you. You know I heard he had been planning it for weeks." 

"Raven, I said stop it. I don't see him that way," 

Lexa could see from her her peripheral vision that Clarke was very upset about something. 

"But you do know that you're love for...  _that girl,_ " the brunette saw the gesture that Raven did, it made Lexa wanting to look at her. She wanted her to know that she heard what she was saying but went against it. "is gonna go nowhere. I mean yeah Finn can be very annoying and he doesn't think before he makes stupid decisions. But Clarke what he did yesterday was  _so_ sweet! If a guy did that for me I will be swept off my feet. Literally!" 

Lexa couldn't help but rolled her eyes and unconsciously bit her inner cheek,  _What could possibly an idiotic guy have done to make this girl swoon over him?_ Lexa sniggered,  _Probably some sappy ridiculous shenanigans that only a low levelled guy could do._

As she entered the main gate, Lexa came to realise that Clarke wasn't behind her anymore except for Raven who was striding at her direction until they were shoulder to shoulder. 

"Sup, Woods!" Raven greeted with a grin. "Great job on remaining number one on the list though you've been sleeping the entire time," the girl cheekily mumbled elbowing her playfully. 

Lexa hummed and nodded, "Had a long night." 

"Well thank you for helping, Clarke. She's my best friend and it really made me happy that she managed to make it on the list with your help." 

Lexa stopped in front of their classroom and turned to face Raven, "I taught her the basics, but all the effort were all hers." 

"But still...," Raven said while half shrugging, "You're not that bad you know. Now I can see why Clarke is so head over heels for you. Behind all those...," flinging her hands at the brunettes body, "tough exterior. You're actually--" 

"I don't have time for this," Lexa annoyedly interrupted, cutting the girl in her mid sentence. Raven only broke out into a wider grin and shaking her head. 

"Suit yourself, Commander," 

The girl rolled her eyes and went inside the classroom, "Though I have to let you know. Finn is very determined to make Clarke say 'yes.' What he did yesterday was really a cherry on top." Lexa stopped at her tracks, she was begging for her legs to make a step to get away from the girl behind her. To not let the words flow into her ears but her body was abandoning her. 

When Raven realised that the brunette had stopped walking, her grin grew wider and pulled out her phone.  _This is gonna be so interesting._

"Look," She shoved her phone into Lexa's line of vision and showed her the pictures that she took the day before. Lexa could see a large banner hanging from the school window, at least two storeys in height. She could visibly see the words the words that was written on it, only because Raven zoomed in for her.  _'All of me loves all of you... Clarke Griffin Will you go out with me? <3 <3 <3'  _The following pictures were Finn kneeling before Clarke with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates with the other, large crowd were circling them, mostly girls with hands at her chest brimming with sappy expressions. 

Lexa shook her head and looked away, she can't fathom why was there a growing tug on her chest when she saw the pictures.  _I'm just tired. I slept late last night and it was a crazy night at the cafe. Plus Echo's persistent pursue, it only made things worst._ She sighed internally, "Clarke basically stormed out," pocketing back her phone, Lexa gritted her teeth at the calmness that suddenly swept over her. "Finn was stunned until I have to knock some senses into him to run after Clarke." 

The brunette didn't made any response and decided to walk back to her desk not wanting to hear anymore but to her dismay, Reyes still followed her. "Finn was totally crushed. Oh poor guy...," This made Lexa pulled out her chair and subtly smiled,  _This people are so ridiculous._

"I don't know why you're telling me this, Raven. You're just wasting your time," Looking back at the girl who was sitting at the table, Raven arched her eyebrows at her and shrugged. 

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see if you have a heart in you. Just like what Clarke kept fighting for. Anyways...," jumping down to her feet, "I did heard Finn though that he's planning really grand on Clarke's birthday next month on the 20th. But oh well... Who knows Clarke might eventually give him a chance," turning around and walked back to her desk at the back of the class. Lexa faced her desk again with much hope to block her head from rewinding the conversation until Raven's voice reached her ears again. "It's not like you have a thing for Clarke, right? This things won't even bother you." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She clenched her jaw tightly and directed her attention back in shampooing her long luscious hair and scrubbing her body, getting rid of the dirt and stench that clung onto her skin.  _20th that's this Saturday... So what Lexa? What does it got to do with you anyways? You don't feel bothered by what Raven said right? It's not like you have a thing for Clarke?.... Of course not! Don't be ridiculous._

"No I don't. This does not bother me," Lexa blinked her eyes several times, trying hard to get her thoughts at the right track. After a minute of calmness, she knocked off the knob and stepped out of the shower with a heavy heart. "I need to rest. I need to sleep." She said reassuringly as she pulled on her shorts and shirt. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, the cool breeze hit her like a wake up call. Her mind was out of the blonde, Finn or whatever  _thing_ that he was planning for her. The loud ruckus of voices echoing downstairs caught her attention, she quietly padded down the stairs and found a large commotion happening in their living room.  _What the fuck are they doing here?_

"Lexa! I didn't know you were this popular in school," Indra mentioned, gesturing at the entire section 4-6 turning their heads to her direction, brimming with wide smiles and grins.  _What's the meaning of this?_

Instantly, her eyes landed on the blonde who was cringing and hiding away behind the pillar. She gritted her teeth and charged after the blonde, "What did you do again, Griffin?!" demanding an explanation. Her blood was boiling again, she could really feel hot steam coming out of her nose and ears.  _There's only so much patience I have for you, Clarke._

"Alexandria, relax. Clarke's classmates just came by to ask for help. I think its sweet that came all the way here. They even brought cakes and snacks!" Indra added pointing at the coffee table filled with stacks of cakes, bottles of drinks and potato chips. 

"Ms Woods, I deeply apologised for coming into your house unannounced but my students were very persistent in getting help and it was hard to say no," 

Lexa wheeled around and found Mr Cage looking apologetic, she sighed and gave a glare again at the blonde who dunked down as if the brunette was going to beat the hell out of her.  _What else can I do when this people were already in my house? I can't back down now, especially, with Mr Cage coming all the way here... It's all this little brat's fault!_ Glancing at the Clarke once, she sneered internally and faced her mother for help but of course it was useless. 

"Alright! Everyone, please head over at the entertainment room. Lexa will follow in a moment," Lexa watched her mother overflowing with happiness gesturing the entire class towards the opposite direction. Once everybody was gone, she heard a shuffled footsteps behind her. 

"Stop right there!" she turned on her heels and faced the ashen expression of the blonde. 

"I swear Lexa I didn't know that they were coming. I already told them that you didn't want to help," Clarke shook her head profusely, trying to show the girl that she was innocent as a baby. 

"Clearly you weren't doing a very good job of it!" She raised her voice angrily and stormed back in into the entertainment room where a large pool of students waiting for her. 

Indra came out of the room and looked at Clarke sadly, "It's okay, honey. Lexa will get by. She'll calm down eventually. She always does. Come on, let's get back inside. They're about to start."  

Lexa stepped in front of the crowd and scanned the the group of students.  _So much for a quiet night. I should be on my bed sleeping._ She heaved a sigh and pulled the book that a boy in front of her was holding. 

"What do you want to learn first?" Flipping the book open and checking its contents page. 

There were numerous suggestions, so Lexa took the topic that she thought that the masses voted the most. She pulled the portable white board that they used in keeping score whenever they're playing pool and placed it where everybody can see. She uncapped the marker and started scribbling words and slowly explained it what it means. It never crossed her mind that she would eventually turned into a teacher. Let alone teaching one of the teacher who was nodding and giving an awe after her long explanation.  _Clarke's definitely pushing her limit on this one._

She glanced at the blonde who was furiously writing on her book.  _But I've got to admit, she's really head strong. She knows how to follow through when she sets her heart into it._ Lexa quickly turned away when the blue orbs came prancing on her. She swallowed the unknown lump that crawled up in her throat, "Everybody please turn to page 237 and practice on question 1-7. Please let me know if you have any question, I will come and help." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boss! Come on, let's go. I don't wanna miss another lesson," Atom eagerly pulled Finn's arm, but the boy flung his arm free. 

"I am not going to that bitch's house. She's gonna looked down on our section when we let her take over!" Finn's aggravated echoed outside the Woods' residence, he didn't know that his two best friends would drag him to the brunette's house. The only reason why he agreed to come along was that they said Clark needed him but he didn't know that they were bringing him to Lexa's house to study. 

"Boss! Clarke is inside. She's probably waiting for you...," Drew trailed off, waiting for his friend to take the bait. As he watched Finn lamented and paced back and forth in front of an opened gate, he let out an exasperated sigh and stormed into the house. 

"This better be worth it!" Finn puffed as he entered the opened front door and followed the muffled sound coming from another room. 

When the three entered the entertainment room, Lexa immediately spotted him. Finn glared at her menacingly, in return the brunette watched him unconcerned and to the boy's irritation, with a hint of amusement in her eyes. The boy immediately looked around the room and spotted the glimmering gold, he walked up to her and said, "Hey Clarke. Working hard?" 

"Finn! You made it. O said you didn't wanna come." Clarke questionably asked, putting down her pen and faced his friend. 

"Oh. Well Atom and Drew wanted to come so I had no choice," he shrugged momentarily, smiling at the blonde at how her blue eyes would sparkle every time he looks at them. 

"Then you should have let them come alone. Then you don't have to feel obligated to come here, Collins,"

Finn looked up and saw Lexa arching her eyebrow at her. He clenched his fist at the girl who was stealing away the girl of his life. "I don't have to answer to you, Woods." 

Lexa scoffed and shook her head, "If your classmates wanted to learn I think it's better for you to leave. We wouldn't want them to feel unmotivated like you right, Collins?" she challenged with tinge of amusements spreading on her lips. 

"Hey hey hey," Clarke stood up from her seat and watched back and forth at the argument between two rivalries. "Finn," touching the boy's chest softly, it didn't went unnoticed to the brunette, "take out your book and just followed through okay? Lexa...," turning her head to face the girl, "I'm sorry he won't disrupt the class again." 

Finn heaved a heavy sigh and decided to pull out her heavy textbook and plopped down on the floor looking dejected.  _At least I get to sit beside Clarke._ The boy smiled and faced Clarke once more, "Hey Clarke," his tone became more chirpier and perky, "Did you thought through my question?" 

"Finn... I'm not--" 

"Ms Griffin, Mr Collins, If you just want to chit chat please go outside. You're disrupting your other classmates." Lexa called out monotonously, not even sparing them a glance as she walked around the circle watching the others doing their work. 

Finn almost grimaced when Clarke gave him a look, when she watched the blonde dunked back down on her book, he couldn't help but watch the girl inches from her. The sheer determination, the furrowed eyebrows and those blue eyes that never failed to melt him on the spot. He knew that the first time he laid his eyes on the girl was something magical. Like his princess suddenly came out of nowhere and swept him off his feet. It had been 4 years and nothing's going to stop him from showing how she felt for the girl.  _Not even Woods! You hear me Lexa, NOT. EVEN. YOU._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After going through the questions that they had just practiced, Lexa dismissed the class and erased off the written work on the white board. She was amazed at the progress that they had throughout the night, she can't believe that section 4-6 would eventually followed through and quickly learned.  _Things are really different once they've set their heart and mind on something. I'm glad I did this. A little help really goes a long way._

As Lexa took her steps outside the backyard where the rest of the people at, eating and laughing, she couldn't help but smile. People in her school have a different perspective of 4-6, that they were nothing but rowdy and stupid people who were just filling up the gaps on an empty classroom in school. That they were low lives and have no dreams of their own. It was disheartening to hear those comments coming out of their mouth, most especially when Lexa herself was one of those people. She admits, she had thought of them that way and made a fair share of criticisms towards them but after tonight. It was like a whole new revelation. She sees them in a different light. Most especially after the effort and determination that they showed during their lessons. Lexa's smile grew wider as she walked up to the table filled and picked up a small packet of potato chips. 

"Hey Clarke!" 

Lexa glanced behind her and saw Finn grinning goofily she couldn't contain herself but feel annoyed whenever she sees his face. Clarke looked up.

"Hey Finn," the blonde greeted back. 

"So did you thought about it?" the boy eagerly asked, it caught Lexa's attention at what was going on.

"Honey, you feeling okay?" Indra came bringing Lexa back from eavesdropping. 

"Yes, mom," forking out a chip and shoved it inside her mouth. 

"What's going on between Finn and Clarke? Are they together?" Her mother asked eyeing the two in great curiosity. Lexa just shrugged and looked away. 

"Finn's head over heels for Clarke, Mrs Woods," Octavia mentioned as a matter of fact, taking a slice of cake and faced the Woods. 

"Really? Well I didn't know you've got some competition Alexandria," Indra chuckled patting her daughter on the shoulder. 

The brunette irked away and said, "What competition? I'm not even interested," nonchalantly shoving some more chips into her mouth. As if trying to stop herself from uttering anymore words before she could regret it. 

"Well I am tough act to follow, Mrs Woods. I'm sorry to mention that," Finn amusingly mumbled as he turned around and faced them. Clarke was behind him looking all worried and annoyed simultaneously. 

She chuckled funnily and shook her head in great hilarity. 

"Finn did prepared a bombing surprise for Clarke though," Raven chimed in suddenly popped out behind Octavia. 

"Rae! You're here!" Clarke squealed in joy, hugging the girl tightly. 

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world finally seeing Lexa's house," Raven slyly uttered, directing her eyes over the brooding brunette. "Aaanndd... About that surprise. Take a look, Mrs Woods," she breezed through the numerous pictures and looked up and found a gapping mother. Raven hysterically laughed and patted Indra on the shoulder. 

"Wow, that was some huge surprise," Indra nodded in agreement. 

"Of course! Anything for my princess," Finn mentioned as she eyed Clarke with adoration and love. But to Lexa's surprise and with a hint of relief, Clarke scooted away from the boy almost grimacing under his watch. It made the brunette's chest swelled up with some unknown content. 

"Finn  _stop it!_ " Clarke hissed under her breath and looked around carefully feeling embarrassed by the situation. 

"But Clarke I did all of those  _for you._ I want to shout to the world that I want you and  _only you."_ grabbing the blonde's cold hands and squeezed it endearingly. Indra watched in amazement and playfully nudged Lexa on the side, but the brunette sneered at her mother. 

"Why can't you be like that, Alexandria? Finn is a huge competitor. You have to keep up your game, honey," 

"Moomm stop it!" She whined restlessly, trying to die down the growing stares at their direction.  _Oh how I wish I could just disappear right now._

"Don't worry, Mrs Woods. I will take care of Clarke. I will make her the queen of my heart. I will marry her and we will live," gesturing his arms widely, "happily ever after," and ended it with a huge goofy grin. 

"Lexa! Do something!" Indra insisted, not wanting to lose the blonde over the boy. 

"What do you want me to do, Mother? I'm not Finn!" Lexa rebutted back, rolling her eyes exasperatedly at how her mother became so fidgety over what she was witnessing now. 

"Keep it up, Lexa. Leave Clarke with me. I will take care of her. How you can't even reciprocate of the things she showed you. Unlike you I can give her things that will make her happy. I will replace you in no time," Finn boastfully uttered.  

Lexa scoffed, _the nerve on this guy. He can't even be compared what Clarke have for me._  She brought her face inches away from Clarke who suddenly turned white as paper, with a hint of a soft smile and slight tilt of the head, Lexa touched the blonde's lips dusting off bits of cake, making the girl turned crimson red. She can't help but grin with amusement, standing up straight she watched the people around them with great awe and to add to her 'little' act she slumped her arm over the blonde's shoulder and pulled her nearer. 

Clarke was taken aback but allowed herself be pulled closer, actually anything at all just as long she was inches away from Lexa. She looked down on her feet feeling her blood rising up to her neck and cheeks, she bit her lower lips to stop the bubbling of her stomach, until she felt the girl lowered herself beside her tugging down her lips gently. 

"Stop biting your lips, Clarke. I might not constraint myself," smiling warmly at her and straightened up again when she saw the blonde gapped at her widely with large blue eyes following hers. Lexa looked back again at Finn who seemed to have seen a ghost, "Yes, you may have loved Clarke more but compared to you and me, " looking down at Clarke's gapping mouth,  _Oh how I want to shut that mouth of yours, Clarke,_ looked back up at the boy, "It's clear that Clarke  _loves me the most_. So I think you better back off." 

"What the fuck?!" Finn blurted angrily, he clenched his fist getting ready to be physical with the girl before. And even though it was low for him to fight with a girl, Lexa was no ordinary girl and Finn knew this. And he will do whatever it takes to get her Princess back.  _No matter what it takes._ He took a step forward and was about to take a blow when her arms were pulled back by a pair of strong hands. 

"Boss! Not here!" Atom whispered worriedly. 

"She's a girl, Boss. We don't fight girls!" Drew started pulling him away from the scene.

Lexa let out a loud chuckle and faced Clarke once more, "I'm heading to bed,  _love._ Don't stay out way too late, okay?" giving her a soft peck on the cheek. 

And as the brunette escaped from the scene, her heart was racing fast, her stomach was somersaulting none stop throughout their little ordeal.  _I can't believe I just did that._ She pursed her lips harder trying not to break into a small smile that her lips kept insisting to do. After ceaseless trials to stop herself from brimming with bubbly goodness, she let it engulfed her. Her chest was swelled up with some unknown satisfaction, her fingers were still tingling and buzzing with excitement when she touched the girl's face. How those blue eyes bores into hers almost caught herself out of breath. Slowly, she touched her lips and recounted back the kiss on the cheek. She knew it was a  _very_ bold move, she knew that she was just doing that to annoy the hell out of Finn but she was surprised at how at ease she felt. At how a surge of excitement overcame her and made her think what could this really mean for her.  _I can't be attracted to that idiot. I can't. That's impossible._

_**Knock knock** _

Lexa jolted from bed and landed on her feet stealthily, feeling that her chest was racing even more. 

"Is that Clarke? What am I gonna do?" she raked her hair away from her face and heaved heavily, "Relax, Lexa. Relax. Take a deep breath." And that was what she did and before she opened the door, she quickly put on her stoic mask and faced whomever was outside the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke watched the door slowly slid open and revealed the cold green eyes looking down at her. 

"What do you want this time, Clarke?" noticing the 'k' was once more dictated differently. 

The blonde avoided any eye contacts, feeling shy and reserved of what just happened. But deep inside her internal organs were cringing in joy with the words that the brunette had spoken moments ago. After several attempts of clearing her throat, she finally managed to look at her in the eyes and said, "Thank you for tutoring. The class wanted to say thank you personally but you already left. So they wanted me to give you this," handing her over a hamper basket filled with snack. Lexa took it from her hands and nodded. 

"Thanks."

Clarke nodded back with a wide smile, shuffling her feet back and forth. Wondering should she bring up what happened moments ago. "Lexa..."

"It was just an act, Clarke. Don't get your hopes up.  _It's just for show._ Are we clear?" 

Clarke's eyes as much as she wanted to keep it tear free, she knew it would eventually come out if she didn't moved away.  _It was just for show. Just an act. She's right Clarke don't get your hopes up._

"Yeah! Absolutely! No worries. I was thinking of the same thing," she replied back with perkiness and bubble enthusiasm, masking away the twinge of hurt that came plummeting down into her chest. Making it harder for her to breathe. She inhaled sharply, trying to fight back the wrenching feeling in her middle, "well thanks again! You sleep well, Lexa. Goodnight." Stepping away from the doorway. 

Lexa nodded back at her, "Goodnight," and softly closed the door in front of her. 

That night Clarke let the water works do its thing. She told herself to keep fighting, to not let it overcome her body but it was too late. It was brimming her eyes and with a single blink it came streaming down her flustered cheeks.  _Come on, Griffin. You're better than this. Get up and move on. So what if its just an act. You knew better than that. You knew that Lexa wasn't that kind of person... Then why do you keep rooting for her then? Can't you see that she's not interested? Can't you see that she's just hurting you? Stop liking her, Clarke. You're gonna go nowhere..._

"No... I can't... I can't," 

She spent the entire night rewinding the scene that will soon just be a distant memory to her. She can't help but felt used now that everything came crashing to her.  _Maybe it's time to let go of her, it had been 4 years Clarke and you're going nowhere._ With one last breath she browsed through her phone and found the name that she had been looking for. Hesitantly, she pressed the call button and wait for the person to pick up. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa gingerly leaned against the door and when she heard the next door closed, she permits herself to slide onto the carpeted floor and stared at a blank space. She never expected for things to be this complicated. She never expected to be feeling this way towards the blonde. It dawned on her that the more she fought it the more it only make the blonde hurt. The look in those blue eyes when she said those words almost made her heart cry out for her. It almost as if she was reflecting the hurt and disappointment that Clarke felt. 

That night was long. That night was a very long draggy night filled with thoughts - filled with 'what ifs', when, why, how. Things that Lexa have no answers for. That night was filled with actions that she didn't realised that she was doing. It was already past 2am in the morning and she still can't sleep. She mindlessly floated around the house until she found herself leaning her head against the blonde's closed door, breathing heavily as if something really hard and heavy weight was crushing her chest. 

"A girl like you... Always happy. Always excited... Kept mentioning all this fairytales and happy every afters...," she sighed, "How does it really feel to be in love, Clarke? How would you know?" 

Letting out a shaky breath, she closed her eyes and stood still for a brief moment before heading back to her room and hopefully end her restless night.  _You were something else, Clarke. You really are something else..._ as her mind slowly gave up until slumber enveloped her with an opened arms. 


	7. The Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone
> 
> Sorry took so long. Been very busy lately and hardly had enough time to write and edit. But I'm still gonna try and keep up with this story. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> Cheers!

Raven pulled Octavia nearer by the bench behind the large oak tree outside the science building and casually strolled by.

"Oh  _really_?" The taller girl uttered in surprise, pulling the tiny girl tighter. 

Lexa turned her head to the approaching voices and saw Raven and Octavia walking nearer.

"Yeah.  _Clarke agreed to go out with Finn on her birthday._ " Octavia loudly informed subtly giving glances at the brunette who seemed to be still pre-occupied with her book. 

They were already inches away, Raven stopped and took hold of Octavia's hands; taking her by surprise,  _Oh my god. She's holding my hands... Octavia! Stop it! Focus!_  

" _Really?_ That's  _this Saturday,_  right? I wonder what are they gonna do?" she hummed, letting go of the girl's hand -much to Octavia's disappointment- tapping her chin in deep thoughts.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and kept her attention by the book on her lap.  _What are they doing here? So much for peace and quiet._

"I don't know!" Wheeling around and decided to walk away slowly, crushing down her desires for her best friend. But still kept their conversation loud enough so it still could be overheard by the girl occupying the bench. "Maybe candle light dinner! A romantic walk to the park! Holding hands... Star gazing... "

She gazed back at the two figures approaching the Science building and felt a weird pang of...  _jealousy? No way!... But why would Clarke go out with Finn anyways? She doesn't like him... She doesn't, right? She likes me... Right?_

"No, Lexa. Get your head straight. This got nothing to do with you," She bantered, shaking her head profusely as if by doing so would ease her mind from thinking of all the inane thoughts. As by doing so would help her chest stop the tugging feeling that she had been feeling for the past few weeks.  _There's no way..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm home!"

She plodded down the kitchen where she usually finds her mom doing magic, and as she pushed open the door with her sore leg; due to training all afternoon, she found somebody else bending over by the over. Lexa gulped down by sight of a big apple bottom staring at her. Feeling embarrassed and flushed from gawking at the blonde's bottom, she quickly turned; trying to recover from the brief wayward thoughts.  _What's wrong with you, Lexa! Get your head straight!_

"Lexa!"

The brunette turned around and found Clarke smiling at her widely, holding a tray of vanilla cake. She nodded at her, then placed down her soccer equipment and bag on the ground and casually walked over the fridge. Pulling out a jug of water, feeling parched all of a sudden.

"Baking cake?"

She saw the blonde's eyes lit up, "Yeah. Your mom taught me a little while ago. She went out for a bit running some errand. She'll be back soon," placing the cake carefully over the counter top to cool it down.

Lexa hummed and drank up even more water, drowning the thoughts that kept squeezing inside her brain. She cleared her throat and watched the blonde looked back at her expectingly, "Good luck," she uttered huskily, nodding at the cake.

"Thanks!"

The blonde gave a warm smile and went right back preparing the frosting and fresh fruits. Lexa took the opportunity to grab her stuff and stormed to her bedroom with a racing heart.

"What's wrong with you, Woods! Chill for a minute!" she chastised as she sagged down on her bed, covering her face with a visible worry lines of concern.  _What's going on with me..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ding Dong** _

_Doorbell? Who could that be?_ Clarke dusted off her hands on her apron and walked up to the intercom. She pressed the green button and a figure of a girl popped on the screen.

"Um... Hi! Is this the Woods residence?" The girl in a floral dress asked, eyeing the camera carefully.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who are you looking for?" Clarke asked curiously.  _Who is this girl? I didn't know Mrs Woods' friend is coming over._

"Oh uh... It's Lexa in? I'm Echo, Lexa's colleague from the Cafe."

_Lexa? Cafe? Colleague? What does she mean?_

"Right. Um yes she's inside. Come on in," Clarke then pressed another button for the gate to automatically open. "What does she mean by colleague? Lexa's working?" She asked herself, as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the girl's bedroom door twice.

In a second, the door swung open revealing a sleepy and tired Alexandria Woods, "What do you want, Griffin?"

"Sorry to disturb you but someone named Echo, your colleague from the Cafe is downstairs looking for you."

"WHAT?!" the brunette was completely startled surprising Clarke in the process. "What the  _fuck_ is she doing here? Shit," Lexa hissed under her breath.

"Do... Do you want me to ask her to leave?"

"No," she sighed exasperatedly and peeled herself out of her room and down the stairs.

Clarke followed suit, watching the brunette scampering down the stairs in a hurry.

"Echo! Hey! What are you doing here?" 

The stranger turned around and soon enough a huge sappy grin magically appeared on her lips. Clarke looked at her weirdly. 

"A surprise visit!... Surprise!" Echo exclaimed and awkwardly jumped off the ground with two arms in the air. She giggled nervously eyeing the two wide-eyed girls before her. 

"Eerr...," Lexa felt her eyes grew wider by the little stunt that her colleague just did.  _Was that even necessary?_ The brunette opened her mouth to say something when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"I'll just be inside the kitchen," Clarke murmured excusing herself from the scene.  _One of Lexa's admirers again?_ The blonde puffed and reentered the kitchen. "Never mind I'll finish this cake and that Echo girl will see how  _surprised_ Lexa will be once she tasted this!" The blonde grinned deviously, rubbing her hands together. She was so caught up with her little world that she didn't even hear anyone entering the kitchen. 

"Mom, there's something wrong with Clarke again," Charlotte announced, waving her hand in front of Clarke. 

Clarke jerked out of her thoughts and scooted away from Charlotte's close examination, "Hey!" 

"Clarke, honey. Who's that girl outside with Lexa?" Indra asked, putting down two paper bags filled with groceries. 

She shrugged and said, "she said she's Echo. Lexa's colleague from the cafe," Clarke peeked over her shoulder and saw Indra frowning. "Mrs Woods is Lexa working? I didn't know she was." 

"Neither did I. That girl... No wonder she've been going home late this past few months!" The older Woods sighed heavily, watching the blonde finishing up with the fruit cake. "Ah! That looks lovely, Clarke. I'm pretty sure Lexa's gonna love it." 

"I really hope so."

"Yeeaahh," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Let's just hope its not as bad as the last time," 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke peeked by the doorway, feeling herself smoked with jealousy as she watched Echo and Lexa sitting by the sofa smiling and laughing like they all the time in the world.  _Who does she think she is?... Suddenly popping unannounced._

"Hmph!" Clarke dunked back to the kitchen and pouted. 

"Why the long face?" Indra said, mimicking the girl's expression, "Ah! Why don't you bring out your cake. Show it to Lexa! Come on!" Shoving a porcelain plate with a freshly homemade fruit cake made with love and then pushed her towards the living room. 

"Kids! Tea break! Clarke baked a cake," 

Clarke timidly placed the ordinary looking cake on the table and when she looked up Lexa was frowning by the sight of it. As if giving her the scepticism of its taste, Clarke frowned and folded her arms.

"Um... I did brought a cake too actually... A fruit cake. I heard it was Lexa's favourite." Echo mentioned, giving the brunette side glances which to Clarke's great relief went completely ignored by Lexa.

"Oh! You shouldn't have!" Grabbing the cake box from the girl, Indra slowly opened it revealing several layers of perfectly aligned fruits and scattered of almonds on the sides, making the blonde's cake completely out of place and shoved away. 

"Wow, that one looks nice. It really makes Clarke's cake looks  _yuck_ ," Charlotte grimaced and when she got an angry glare from the blonde, she snickered and went charging onto the coffee table with a plate in hand, licking her lips in excitement. 

"Thank you... I baked it," Echo smiled, half shrugging by the open-mouthed people before her. 

Charlotte grinned and took a slice from it, "What are you doing, honey?" Indra asked tapping her youngest daughter.

"I'm getting Echo's cake!... No! Mom!" the younger Woods whined as her mother took her plate and quickly sliced Clarke's cake, placing it on Charlotte's side plate.

The girl pouted, "just try it," her mother said, giving her a warning look. The girl faltered and took a bite. 

Lexa, Indra and Clarke stared at her for a brief moment, waiting with eagerness what would be the verdict. Echo looked at them bizarrely until the little girl spoke, "Hmmm... Not bad I guess," licking her fingers covered with icing. Almost immediately, she took a slice from the latter and moaned in all its deliciousness, "Sis! You've got to try Echo's cake. It's better than Clarke! Come on, Grab a slice!"

Lexa snapped her head at her sister and slowly raked her eyes at the two women standing before her.  _This can't be good._ She suddenly felt a warm hand on her lap, "Go eat," Echo said, smiling at her lovingly.  _Nope... Not even a little bit._ "Umm... No, thanks. I'm full," waving off the plates that was presented to her by Charlotte with Echo's cake and Indra with Clarke's cake. The two mother and daughter stared at each other's eyes that seemed to be emitting of some kind of tension and rivalries between them that Lexa had no choice but to do what's best. 

The brunette stood up and sniffled a long draggy yawn, "I think I better head to bed I'm tired," she looked at Echo who was pretty disappointed, but Lexa didn't hesitated, "Thank you for coming, Echo. Maybe next time you should let me know first before visiting." 

Echo nodded, "Sorry for surprising you. I just wanted to be spontaneous, you know," she giggled. The girl quickly got to her feet when she saw Lexa making her way towards the stairs, "Lexa, wait!" 

The girl stopped and turned around, raising her eyebrows at her, "Um... About... This Saturday. Can you make it?" 

Lexa felt her tongue was stuck on the roof of her mouth, her eyes subtly regarded the blonde by the side, who seemed to be watching her intently for her reply. She felt a tug on her chest again. Lexa took a breath and nodded, "Sure why not. I've got nothing better to do anyways," and with those words left lingering in the air, she turned away feeling the strong urge to take back her words. But she can't, she knew she can't cause that'll be a sign of weakness. Lexa pulled herself up the stairs and locked herself inside her room until the night wore her down. 

_This is for the best. This is the only way for Clarke to forget about me... I can never give her what she wanted from me._ And as the night drew to a close, so was her emerald green eyes staring at ceiling watching shadows playing in the dark. Slowly and quietly, like a thief in the night, cold breeze came stealing away the unknown droplet of tear from the corner of the sleeping girl's eyes. As forever have known, she was still oblivious of those trickle of sadness that radiated from her chest, growling at her brain to comprehend... To make sense of the situation that she had been entirely pushing aside. With a small hum, she let herself be taken away by Mr Sleep and as the slumber cooed her that night, it was disclosed to her her inner depths. The curtain started reeling away into nothingness, revealing nothing but those tantalising oceanic eyes staring at her, the brunette jolted in her sleep as if she was electrocuted by the sight. Inevitably, her chest started rising, pounding hard that it almost wanted to jump out, as if it was shouting to her a word that somehow brought remedy and comfort to her scowling inner demon. 

And for the last time that night, Lexa tossed to her side and sighed, 

"Clarke..." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came like a blink of an eye, Clarke opened her eyes to greet the day of her birthday. A smile broke on her parched lips, as she flung out of the bed and into the bathroom getting ready for breakfast. There was just something on that day that made her feel overly elated, besides from being her birthday, there was a sense of contentment glowing within her. As if during her sleep a fairy god mother stood by her bed and delivered an unknown best news. 

Hearing her own mother's voice calling her for breakfast, the blonde right away pulled her hair into a pony tail and trekked down the stairs and into the dining room where Abby and Indra were sitting down with a large smile... Well except Charlotte who was busy looking at her phone. 

"Happy birthday, honey!" Abby stood up from her seat when she sees her daughter coming. She pecked Clarke on the forehead and handed her a medium sized box covered with blue 'happy birthday' wrapper. 

"Thanks, mom!" she took it under her arms and gave it a shake, trying to listen to what it might contain.

Abby giggled, "Open it." 

Clarke did what she was told and to her amazement, she pulled out a beautiful midnight blue satin dress embroidered with small gems, making it glitter under the light. She was beaming, marvelling at the elegance that laid before her. 

"Oh god... It's beautiful mom! Thank you!" 

The mother and daughter hugged, making Indra grinned in adoration, "I told you Abby she's gonna love it! Oh I can't wait to see you wear it on your graduation, Clarke." 

"Me too," picking up the dress and checking it out on her body. "I really love it." 

"Glad you liked it, Clarke," Abby gave her a warm smile and ushered her for breakfast. 

"So what's your plan for today?" Indra asked, eyeing the girl in the corner of her eyes. 

"Sorry, honey. I won't be able to celebrate with you today, I have to go to work. Maybe on my off day we can celebrate together." 

"Of course, mom. It's okay," forking her pancake and took a bite, "I'm hanging out with Finn actually." 

"WHAT?!" The older Woods bulged her eyes that it almost made Clarke afraid that it might suddenly popped out, "You're going on a date with Finn?" 

"Indra take it easy. She can hangout whomever she likes," Abby soothed. 

"Yes, of course she can  _but_ with Finn. Are you serious Clarke?" 

The blonde nodded quietly, looking away from two pairs of eyes watching her.  _If only Lexa would hangout with me... Dream on! That'll never happen._ She sighed heavily and drank up her orange juice. 

"And Lexa's out with this girl Echo," Clarke looked up, she did noticed that the brunette wasn't at her usual seat but she didn't want to bring up the subject, "You with Finn. Lexa with that girl," Indra sighed, shaking her head in disdain. 

"It's okay, Indra. The girls can have fun whomever they liked." 

Taking one final look at the women before her, it dawned to her the impossibility of having the brunette as her other half. It had been 4 aching years that she had gone unnoticed and even now that Lexa had known her it seemed to have gone nowhere. Sure they're getting used to their sleeping arrangement and somehow civil on their everyday routine. But the cold shoulder and unhappy scowl on Lexa's face deemed to be more frequent than it usually is. She knew she hounded the Woods, especially Lexa, from their privacy and comfort, she would have never perceived it as that; if it weren't only for desperate time calling for desperate measures.

_I know that Lexa will never see me as I do for her and that this will go nowhere. I mean it's clear from the start that I was just dreaming and desperately hoping that one day you'll see me in a different light. But 4 years... It has been 4 years..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Woods?" 

Lexa gave the girl by the driver's seat a smile, "Good. You're gonna enjoy today. Hold on tight," hinting a wink at the brunette and started pulling away from the curb. 

It made the girl rolled her eyes and looked at the road ahead, pushing away the conversation she had with Indra. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you really going out with Echo?" Indra asked, looking upset by her daughter's decision. 

Lexa clenched her jaw as she packed her bag with the essentials, "Yes, Mother." 

She could see from the corner of her eyes, Indra was tutting, "You do know it's Clarke's birthday right?" 

The brunette looked at her with a raised chin, "My brain rejects  _unimportant things._ " 

"Lexa!"

"What?! What are you saying? Please  _care_ to explain!" 

"What I'm saying, Alexandria that it has been days that I kept reminding you that it's her birthday on the 20th and yet, here you are making plans all of a sudden." 

"So what? What do I have got to do with that girl, mom? She can still have her birthday  _without_ me. So I don't know what got you all riled up for," shouldering her bag, "Plus, she's going out with Finn... So I don't see the point," turning away quickly before her eyes breaks her stoic mask in front of her own mother. 

She felt a presence inches from her and she knew her mother was a breath away. She took a deep subtle breath, "Is that why you're going out with Echo?... Because Clarke decided to go out with Finn?" 

"What?!" Turning around with a startled face, "Where the hell did you get that idea?" 

"Lexa... You're my daughter.  _I know you._ "

She gritted her teeth, "You don't know me, Mother," she said sternly, "I don't have time for this. Echo's waiting outside." 

Giving Indra one last look, she side-stepped her and felt her arm being pulled. "If that's your decision. I will respect that," Indra pulled out a small tiffany blue box from her pocket and gave it to Lexa. "At least give her this as a present." 

The brunette looked up to Indra questionably, "Mom, you bought it. You give it." 

"No. I may have paid it  _but you chose it._ " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa felt the small box bulging from her bag, heaving a sigh; she knew at one look that when her Mother dragged her out for a mother daughter bonding; something was about to go down. Few days before the 20th, Indra cornered Lexa after school. Obviously, she was suspicious because her mother doesn't do that at all and she have to skip work because of that. Weirdly enough, Lexa noticed how her mother being tight-lipped about her working. She had not been mentioning anything about it ever since Echo gave Lexa a surprised visit. And due to this pending silence, Lexa knew that her mother was just waiting for the right time to talk.  _When are you gonna break, Mom? Stop giving me the silent treatment._

So as they strolling down the street of the main bustling shopping district of Polis, her eyes caught something, something glistening and somehow it reminded her of something. 

"What are you looking at?" Her mother asked, standing beside her. "Oh that looks lovely. Who are you thinking of giving it to?" peeking at her smugly. 

Lexa looked at her with a frown and shook her head, "I was just looking, Mom." 

"Of course you are," Indra smiled, pulling her inside the jewellery shop. 

"Mother, what are you doing?" When she sees Indra paying for item. 

"Oh pish-posh, Alexandria. I saw you smouldering it," 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lex, you okay?" 

Lexa was brought out of her reverie and found her ice cream fast melting, she quickly licked the rim to prevent it dripping down on her hand. 

"Yupp, fine." 

"You sure? You seemed a bit off today." 

"No, I'm fine. What time is the movie starting?" Eyeing the tv screen for the next screen time. 

"In about 15 minutes, let's go buy tickets," 

Lexa followed Echo through the throngs of teenagers lining up by the booth. 

"I'm so sorry!"

Lexa watched Echo grimaced, looking down at her foot, "Ouw!" 

A boy with a long hair faced them and crouched down at her colleague's level and hold her for support, "Are you alright, miss? I'm really sorry." 

"Finn?" 

The boy looked up and found Lexa looking at him, "Lexa? What are you doing here?" 

"Hey Finn, I've got the tickets we better head in..." and as the blonde looked up from the tickets on her hands, she found those familiar green eyes lingering on hers. "Lexa!" She gasped. 

Quickly, Finn placed his arm over Clarke's shoulder protectively as if the brunette would pounce at her girl. 

"Clarke," Lexa nodded. 

"Hi, I didn't know you're here too. You're gonna watch the movie?" 

She scoffed, "that's what cinemas are for Clarke." 

Clarke gave her a pout and found herself looking at the girl that she wasn't so eager to see. Echo stood by her date and cleared her throat, attracting Lexa's attention, "I think we better get our tickets. The show's about to start." 

"Sure thing!" Echo happily linked her arms onto the girl and gave Clarke a smirk. 

Without giving a glance, she knew that Clarke's watching her go because she could feel it. The lingering gaze on her shoulder. How her hair stood at its end. How a vaguely familiar jitters came spiralling down her spine.  _Get yourself out, Lexa. You're threading on thin ice._ Soon, Lexa found herself seating a row in front of the two people that she doesn't ever wanna see.  _So unfortunate!_

"Hey," She felt Echo's presence near her ears, instinctively she drew nearer and listened, "I heard this movie got some great reviews. The Wanheda character was a real badass!" 

"Yeah, the trailer wasn't that bad too..." Lexa broke into a soft smile as the lights surrounding them dimmed slowly and soon they were submerged into darkness with nothing but the large screen in front of them illuminating the opening credits. Lexa sat down comfortably on the plush seat, training her mind and vision at the story that was about to embark.  _I hope it's really good._

Half an hour later, she felt a warm arm snaked under hers and a smell of raspberry shampoo blanketed her. Echo laid her head on her shoulder, feeling the tension in her body due to the weird sensation that built up. She wanted to move away, she wanted to not be touched at all. But seeing the comfortable smile on the girl's face made her went against it. Lexa knew that the blonde behind her would be brooding, somehow she could feel it resonates on her chest, she smile subtly and gently leaned her head against Echo's. She felt her snuggled closer which only made her feel weirdly disgusted but still pulled through thinking of how Clarke would be incredibly jealous.  _Not that I wanted her to be jealous... But that's what exactly you're doing, Lexa... No... Okay, Yes. But there's a reason!_

"What the  _fuck?"_ Echo quickly got on her feet and started flicking off her arms and shirt. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at her bizarrely.

"Somebody accidentally poured cold drink over me... Jesus," the girl shivered under her clothes feeling the cool air adding up to the temperature. 

Lexa knew it wasn't an accident and as she looked behind, she saw Clarke turning away with a pursed lips as if she's trying to hold her laughter at a very intense scenes of an action movie. The brunette shook her head and ushered Echo out of the cinema with dozens of people shoving and shushing them away.  _She's being too much now._

As they exited out to the lobby, Lexa pulled her into the Ladies and automatically untangled her checkered plated long sleeves that was hanging down her waist. 

"Here. Change into this. You might catch a cold," Handing over her blouse and as she waited for Echo get dressed up. She leaned against the counter, it was impossible for the brunette not to break into a goofy grin, reminiscing what just happened. Although she knew that it was wrong for Clarke to do what she did but deep inside she was brimming with happiness.  _Does she still care for me?... Lexa she's with Finn. What do you think?... Come on, girl get your head straight. That's Clarke you're talking about. The annoying little dumb blonde who created havoc for you!  
_

"Yeah, Lexa! What's wrong with you?! Get your head out of your butt!" she hissed in a hush voice, hitting her head gently as if it would help her get her head straight and out of Clarke Griffin. 

"Hey, thanks for the shirt. That was a total disaster," Echo sighed folding the sleeves up to her elbow, "Sorry we missed the movie." 

"It's okay. I do wanna go back in there to watch the rest but I don't think we could. Especially with those angry people that we've just created," 

Echo laughed as she folded her white shirt and stowed it inside her purse. Closing the clasp with a  _ting._ She turned to face Lexa and asked, "So where to now, Commander? We still have a lot of time till the concert." 

_Commander? How did she know?_ She opened her mouth and was about to say something when the door suddenly bursted open. 

"I'll be out in a minute!" 

Lexa flared her nostril at the sight of the girl. Clarke looked up and stopped at her track as two pair of eyes watched her enter the washroom. 

"Uh... Hi," the blonde waved timidly. 

_Always Ms Innocent. Clarke, Clarke. What am I gonna do with you?_ Lexa raised her eyebrow and said, "Fancy seeing you here," folding her arms at the girl. 

"I was just gonna use the bathroom," pointing at the cubicle, "that's kind of what washrooms are for, Lexa," Clarke gave her a small sly smile and headed straight to the first opened cubicle. 

_What a sass!_ Lexa gritted her teeth at the comeback that the blonde gave her. Echo gave her a look making the brunette turned away, "Is there something I should know about?" 

It made Lexa turned back to her with a snap, "It's nothing," waving her hand by the words. 

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it's nothing. Are you and Clarke... You know."

"No!" she blurted faster than her mind could comprehend, she cleared her throat and said, "she's just a girl in my school who was in love with me." 

"Oh! But she was also in your house?" Echo peeked at her carefully. 

Lexa sighed and leaned against the counter, "they were in a turmoil. My mom decided to help an old friend out and then... There was Clarke... You know what," looking back at the cubicle where the blonde just entered. "Let's head out." 

Before Lexa could make a move Echo stopped her, "So you and Clarke are  _not_ a thing."

"No we're not.  _She's not important._   _She's nothing to me._ " 

And with those last words being said, the brunette let herself out of the washroom. Greeting the blasting sunlight that blinded her; just like the particular blonde, she shielded her eyes until she could focus at her surroundings. Afterwards, she felt a presence on her side and smiled at the girl who seemed to be looking at something so mesmerising for the first time in her life. As much as she doesn't wanna break the girl's heart Lexa have to move, she have to move away from her staring; just like how she should move away from her new found fondness for the blonde. It was hard for her to admit. She knew she's a genius, how easy for her to understand and notice little things academically. But this was something new to her, this feelings was an alien to her and it scared the crap out of her.  _I can never let my emotions control me. I have to take control... You have to take the wheel, Lexa._ And with a one final nod, she exited the lobby and into the streets. Smiling by the sound of the busy road of Polis. And then she turned to her right and saw the world went round and round. Eventually, everything turned into a pounding pain and muffled shouting. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you and Clarke are  _not_ a thing."

"No we're not.  _She's not important._   _She's nothing to me._ " 

__She's not important._   _She's nothing to me_. _ Clarke heavily leaned against the door of the cubicle and shut her eyes tightly. Hoping that it was just her imagination hearing Lexa denying her. She knew from the start that Lexa don't see her that way and will never see her in any other way. But the cringing pain that resounded in her chest was unbearable, that her knees almost gave up and now was squatting down by the bathroom floor panting hard. Trying hard to regain back her steady rhythm. It took her sometime until she heard the door slammed shut and the atmosphere suddenly felt much thinner from bleakness.

Clarke stood up and unlocked the door, she walked up to the sink and leaned against it feeling her legs turning into a jelly, "You can do this, Clarke. It's your birthday. You can't be sad on your birthday. Finn is outside waiting for you,"  _Is Lexa waiting for me outside?_ "Don't be stupid, Clarke. Why would Lexa do that?... Focus, Clarke. Your birthday. Have fun. With Finn. Forget about her," she nodded determinedly and walked out of the Ladies and into the street. 

_"Yo! Better watch it!"_

_"Boss!"_

_"Where's my money, Collins?!"_

_"I got your back! Where's the others?"_

_"Argh! Call for back up!"_

_"Fuck! My head! Boss! Boss!"_

_"How dare you?! Aaaahhh!!!!"_

_"Fuck you! Get off me!_ "

_What the hell is going on?_  Clarke watched Finn blowing a punch on another guy, unbelievably, Lexa and Echo were involved in the brawl with another pair of guys. 

"Finn! What's going on?" Clarke shouted back standing away from the fist fights that her friends had engaged themselves with. Throwing another punch making his opponent sprawled down on the concrete ground, Finn turned around with a bloody nose and mouth gapping at her. 

"Princess! Stay away!" his eyes were blazing red with anger and with one turn the boy found the guy opposite him who was clearly bigger and more buffed than him was about to hit him. Luckily, he saw it coming and dodged away. 

"Boss! The other's are coming!" said by another guy covered in tattoos and gold chains on his neck and wrists. 

Clarke felt her eyes grew wider as she watched a large group of thugs came charging towards them with baseball bats and...  _Is that a gun?!_

"RUN!!!" 

The blonde have no idea who shouted but next thing she knew she was dragged away from the mob and into the busy streets of Polis. Swerving, dunking and jumping from things and people that were blocking their way. Her eyes were getting blurry from the tears that decided to exit out of her eyes. Her vision was getting hazy as the person in front of her was pulling her to safety.  _What's going on? Why was Finn fighting those guys? Why was Lexa and Echo were involved?... And most importantly, why was Lexa pulling me away? Where's Finn?_

Clarke opened her eyes more wider, wiped away her tears and watched as those great brown mane bouncing and swept away by the strong wind that they came clashing with. 

_"Boys! They're there! Faster!"_

_"You four! Go there!"_

_"We're fucking loosing them!"_

"Fuck! Will you hurry up, Griffin!" 

Clarke felt her wrist being dragged away harder than before, a strong pain tugged her wrist as if it's going to detached itself very soon. She winced by the pain but pursued further because the only thing that she wanted to do right now was to get away from the people who was chasing after them for some unknown reason. As the taller girl pulled her in a hurry, she could see that they were reaching an intersection and turning sharply on the right. Clarke felt her body being pulled away into a dark alley behind a restaurant, Lexa sprinted behind a dumpster and pulled the blonde against her front, keeping her away from the sight of the thugs that were now running past their hidden location.

Soon, the echoing voices of those familiar angered gangsters were drifting away and so was the tension that thickens the atmosphere. The grip of the girl's hands on her front was loosening and so was her tensioned body. Heavy panting and sighs were audible within the small bubble and close proximity of the two girls. Those blue eyes met the green, as invisible sparks flew out of nowhere creating a strong new tension between them. 

Clarke cleared her throat not wanting to feel what she was feeling anymore, she averted her eyes onto the damp dirty ground, "What's going on, Lexa? What was that about? Why were those men chasing after us? Why were you all fighting them?" Still not meeting the girl's piercing looks, instead she rested her sight on the road ahead of them wondering if its safe now to go out. 

"You're little lover boy owe some guy's money and it went crazy from there," Lexa informed, shaking her head in disgust, "how could you date someone like that, Clarke? Are you even using your head? If he's gonna continue associating himself with gangsters what's gonna happen to you? Tell me!" the brunette was mad, Clarke could see her hand clenching into a tight fist showing veins down her arms. 

"I don't know what's wrong in dating Finn, Lexa. He's a nice guy. He just made a wrong decision and I'm pretty sure after today, he'll be more careful with people like that," she exasperatedly explained flinging her arms in the arm in displeasure from getting criticism from the girl. 

Lexa flared her nostril and shook her head in disbelief,  _this girl is impossible!_ She snickered sarcastically, "what ever float your boat, Clarke. Go on then continue being with him. Let's just see where you'll ended up in 5 years time.... You're impossible, Griffin." Giving her one last glance, the brunette stormed out of the alley and into broad daylight. 

Clarke followed at her heels, raving with agitation; she scoffed in menace, "It's not like you care whatever happens to me anyway!" 

Lexa turned around and forged towards the girl in seething fury. She pushed the blonde against the brick wall; caging her with her arms planted on both of Clarke's head, looking down intensely. 

"I. DO. CARE, Clarke," she gritted her teeth, her body was quivering in desperation. "What made you think I pulled you away from the scene back there? What made you think I came searching for you the night you got lost in the streets? Helping your  _stupid little pea brain_ of yours to get to the list? Giving me sleepless nights for weeks! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I DON'T CARE! " shaking her head seeing that the blonde before her was still in a questionable doubt of what she just said. 

"Then if you care... Why push me away?" Clarke whispered defeatedly, searching in the girl's eyes for more explanation of what she just said. Not believing what she heard, she decided to pursue further to get to the bottom what the brunette was trying to get at. 

Lexa dropped her arms down to her side and stared at Clarke, "If you care, then why pretend like you don't," taking a step nearer, drowning her conscience at the depth of those green eyes. Lexa took a step back, "Why pretend that I don't exist to you. I'm  _trying,_ Lexa to be a part of your world. I know I came as a surprised to you and I've been trying really hard to fit in...," Clarke wanted to close the gap between them but Lexa kept moving back.  _Take the chance._ She took a step further and saw the brunette plopped against the brick wall. Watching her with eye filled with panic Clarke ignored it, she needed closure that she had been denied from for the past few months.  _I need this to stop whatever I'm feeling for you... No matter how painful it is..._

"But you kept pushing me away. Why don't you let anybody else in? Anya and Lincoln were enough, right?" But Clarke received a small shake of head, she sighed and looked up endearingly. "Everyone thinks that you're strong. You always have this wall built up and that you have everything figured out--" 

"Not everyone... Not you," Lexa inhaled sharply looking back at those crystal blue eyes feeling more exposed that she was ever before. 

Clarke was stunned, looking back at vulnerable green eyes that bores onto her. She furrowed her eyebrows, instinctively grabbed Lexa's arm gently and pulled her in for a hug. A tight hug that she had ever hugged anyone before. As if her life depended on it. Her heart was aching, it was breaking for the fragile girl that broke down her walls. 

"Clarke...," 

"Lexa, don't fight it anymore. You can trust me. You have me..." pulling away from Lexa, she let out a warm endearing smile but the brunette remained expressionless. But her eyes speaks the differ.  _I'll do whatever it takes to help you, Lexa. Whatever. It. Takes._

After a short moment of silence, Clarke thought that she was not gonna get anymore response from the girl. She nodded towards the street and lightly pulled Lexa into broad daylight. 

"Please speak, Lexa. You're scaring me," turning around, once they've reached the main busy street of their little town. 

Lexa opened her mouth but no words came out, after a couple of tries a growling sound instead, echoed on her stomach. Clarke arched her eyebrow and smirked, " _somebody's_ a little hungry," looking back at those green eyes that seemed to emit a tinge of shyness. Clarke's chest swelled up, "Let's go," ushering muted girl across the street and turning into another street. They found themselves standing in front of an In-N-Out Burger, she heard another faint growl and found Lexa patting her stomach with a scowl. 

"Come on," tugging the girl's hand as they searched for a table to sit. "Here we are." Turning around she realised that she was still holding Lexa's hand. "I'm sorry," letting go of the hand that felt perfectly fits with hers. 

Lexa cleared her throat looking away, "I'm just...um... gonna order." 

Upon receiving an approving nod from Clarke she hastily walked away into the counter.

"Calm down, Woods. Clam the fuck down..." 

Clarke sat down on the cushioned seat by the wall and propped her arm and laid her chin. She smiled lovingly at the girl who was ordering her food.  _I don't know how long is this gonna last. This is the longest that we have been civil to each other after a confrontation. I want to know you. I want see the real you. I want to see you smile... Smiling at me. *sigh* Lexa please let me... Whatever happened to moving on Clarke?... Well shit just got real..._ She shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring her conscience's constant battering about the right thing to do. Clarke smiled by the fact that despite the constant up and down with her relationship with Lexa and  initial decision of moving on. She still followed her heart over her head. She followed what she felt was right instead of processing and analysing the situation and what could the future holds. 

"Please make this worth it, Lexa," she begged. With high hopes that everything will get better between her and Lexa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After stepping away from Clarke, it loomed on her on what just happened. The exchanging of words. The weakness that she showed in front of the blonde. How her wall broke down at the moment of weakness. She bit her inner cheeks and stole a quick glance at Clarke. When she found that she was watching her, her heart palpitated. 

"Hi! Can I take your order?" 

The girl at the cashier smiled at her sweetly and saw the glimmer of interest. Lexa smiled back and ordered, "Cheese burger, fries and coke please. Thank you." 

Once she got her order, she turned around and felt incredibly hesitant to face the blonde again. The brunette sighed and trudged back to their table, not meeting the girl's eyes, she asked, "Aren't you ordering anything, Clarke?" she noticed how she pronounced the 'k' differently and more specific. She pursed her lips into a thin line and sat down, plucking the courage to look at Clarke. In doing so, her chest raced once more.  _Are you kidding me? Chill will you..._

"Uh... No, already ate breakfast before I left the house," looking down at her hands interestingly. 

Lexa hummed and took a a big bite of the burger. She couldn't help but moan at the cheesy goodness, and when she looked up Clarke was staring at her with sheer amusement. 

"You're staring, Clarke," sipping from her coke. 

She heard a giggle, a giggle that tickled her belly. A giggle that made her wanting more. She rolled her eyes internally and shoved more food inside her mouth. 

"You sure are hungry," Clarke stated, grinning widely as she watched the brunette devouring the burger. 

Lexa put down her burger and patted her lips clean with the napkin. She sighed and looked at those blue eyes that was watching her, "Clarke..." 

The blonde raised her eyebrows expectedly, "Yeah?" 

She pushed the tray to the girl, "eat up and stop staring." Looking away coolly as if there was something far more entertaining things going on outside the window. She heard another giggle making her stomach flipped.  _Fuck..._

_**Riiinggggg** _

_**Riiiingggg** _

She gave her a side glance and watched Clarke pulled out her phone. She saw her sighed heavily and decided to ignore the call. Lexa looked away again but the ringing of phone distracted her again. The blonde placed her phone faced down on the table and tutted, ignoring again the call. 

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" nodding at the girl's cellphone. 

Clarke shook her head, "It's just Finn. He wanted to know where was I? Why was I suddenly gone missing?" and when the blonde met a concerned green eyes, she explained further, "I've already messaged him that I'm safe. He doesn't have to worry." 

Lexa gave a small nod and averted her eyes again outside the window. 

_**Riiiinnggg** _

_**Riiiingggg** _

Lexa pulled out her phone and realised that she forgot that she was with Echo earlier. She sighed and answered the phone. 

"Hey!" 

She saw the girl opposite her looked up at her conversation. She bit her inner cheek, wanting to end the conversation fast. 

"Yes, I'm safe. Are you?... That's good. No... I don't think it's the right decision. I'm sorry... Maybe next time. Yes... You too... Take care. Be safe, Echo.... Bye." 

She stowed her phone back inside her purse and pursed her lips. 

"Echo?" 

Lexa nodded, looking back at Clarke. She noticed that those blue eyes have a vague concern. 

"Are you going back--...." 

"Are you done?" Lexa cut off, arching her eyebrows at the blonde who was surprised by the girl's sudden change of demeanor. Clarke nodded and wiped her lips with the napkin, "Good. Let's go." 

Clarke followed Lexa closed at her heels, not wanting to ask where they could possibly be heading.  _Are they heading home? Is she meeting Echo?_  The blonde was confused and when she saw that they were nearing the pier by the beach, a wide smile broke her lips. Lexa looked behind and saw the perfect timing as those wide smile lit up the girl's face. She couldn't help but smile subtly as her chest swelled up again with a familiar somersaulting stomach. She breathe shakily and crossed the road into the pier where an amusement park stood. The smell of the salty breeze came whizzing past her face making her brown hair flap behind. She felt the sense of excitement bubbling inside of her like a little child as she watched those rollercoaster and Ferris wheel in action. 

"Lexa... Let's go! What are you standing there for?" 

Lexa looked in front of her and found that she had stopped walking and was gawking by the sight. It had been a while since she had been to Ark Island or the beach itself, and being there at that precise moment was overwhelming to her. Especially with those blue eyes shining before her. 

"Let's go," she agreed back, running towards Clarke with a large smile that she had ever did. 

They spent the entire day riding the Ark shaped rollercoaster cars; screaming at the top of their lungs until they're about to burst open. Chilling on the 'Dropship Wonder' Ferris Wheel admiring the breathtaking scenery of their quaint town. Playing booth games, eating chips and cotton candy, Lexa couldn't help but feel like a little child running round and round the amusement park with her best friend. They were laughing and giggling, the tension was out of their system. She could honestly say that she was definitely having fun.  _I never felt this free before._

Once she exited out of the Ladies room, she found Clarke was nowhere to be seen. She grew panicked by the thought that the blonde was lost again. Lexa growled exasperatedly and started scouring every corner of the amusement park. She even tried the restrooms, food carts, car parks. 

"Where the hell are you, Clarke?" putting down her phone after dozens of voicemail greeting her. 

Lexa trudged down the beach and grew even more afraid because the sun was about to set. The shadows on the beach were growing in numbers as the sun bid goodbye.  _Where are you, Clarke? Why are you always making me worry?_ She scratched the nape of her neck and continued to trail along the shoreline just in case the blonde was there. The brunette could see the far end of the beach was already deserted, she wheeled around and jogged back to the pier. She sat down on the bench by the boardwalk and placed her head in between her hands; thinking hard. Thinking outside the box where could the blonde be. It had been an hour ever since and the growing concern inside her chest was eating her alive.  _Clarke Clarke Clarke Clarke... Where are you?_

She then felt a presence on her side and when she looked up, she almost melted in heavy relief. Lexa pulled Clarke under her arms and hugged her worriedly. 

"Don't  _fucking_ making me worry like again, Clarke!" She puffed in aggravation, feeling the solace filling her chest and worry dissipating in each breath she took. 

Clarke brought her arms around the brunette and felt the girl tensioned under her touch, she decided not to push her luck and just patted lightly. And as Lexa pulled herself away, the blonde started to apologise, "I'm sorry, Lex. I thought you heard me calling out after you that I'll be by the Ferris Wheel. The view up there was amazing I couldn't resist myself from sketching it." She pushed her sketch pad onto the girl's lap, watching Lexa widened her eyes in great awe. 

"This... This is amazing, Clarke," scrutinising every single detail of the buildings and miniature people from a distance, "I didn't know you draw. This is really good." Giving back the sketch to the girl's hands. 

Clarke smiled passionately and nodded, "It's just a hobby. I got it from my dad." 

Lexa realised how her smile turned into a sad one. Oh how she wished she could bring back the bubbly Clarke again. 

"He must be an amazing artist," The brunette added, just to fill in the silence that was imminent to happen. 

"Oh yes he was! I used to watch him paint during the weekend when he doesn't have to go to work. We used to spend hours and hours talking about everything and anything under the sun," Clarke smiled by the memories that she shared with Jake. "I miss him..." Looking up again at the darkened sky, she heaved a sigh when she realised that once again there was not a single star across the sky. 

Sensing that Lexa's gonna lose Clarke from mourning over her dad, she doesn't want to see her that bummed out again. She quickly pulled out the small box and placed it in between her and the girl. 

"What's that?" Looking down at the small tiffany blue box. 

"It's a gift," she shrugged nonchalantly, looking away into the horizon. Ignoring the look that Clarke was giving her.  _Chill down, Lexa!_ She scolded herself when her heart started to beat tripled per second. 

Clarke felt her mouth formed a huge 'O' when her eyes landed on the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen. The chain was just the perfect length and the pendant was a sterling silver shaped like a star with a sapphire embedded on the middle. 

"Wow... Lexa... I can't accept this. This is too much," Clarke explained putting it back on it's little box. 

Lexa frowned, "It's my mom's gift to you. You explained it to her," looking away feeling the tug on her chest. 

"Oh... I thought it was from you. Well okay," smiling back at Lexa, "Thank you for giving it to me." Pocketing the box on her purse. 

"Like I have a choice, " she puffed averting away again but with a hint of a small smile when she saw the girl pocketing the small gift. Lexa stood up and dusted off her hands against her skinny jeans and stuffed her hands inside the pockets. "I think we better head home. It's getting late. It's still a long way home." 

Clarke nodded in agreement and followed the brunette out of the pier and into the bus stop, patiently waiting for their bus home. Lexa gave the girl a side glance and instantly looked away when she found the blonde turning her head at her direction. Her chest was pounding hard again and her stomach was swirling with some weird concoction, when she felt Clarke's presence scooted nearer. The ride home was quiet, a comfortable and light kind of quiet. More than what Lexa could admit she's actually happy. She was happy how the day turned out to be but of course, she won't let the blonde know about that. 

When the two girls entered the Woods threshold, the house was vividly quiet. The living room lights were dimmed, the kitchen was empty and there was not a single soul at sight. Lexa tiredly trekked up to her bedroom wanting to collapse for the day when she heard a faint voice behind her. 

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Lexa. It really means a lot," peeking at Lexa checking if she's going to get a banter in return. But instead Lexa faced her and made a small courteous smile. 

"Happy birthday, Clarke." 

Clarke's eyes lit up. Nothing in this world Lexa could compare at how blinding that small action was to her. How it made her feel weird at different places at the same time. How the strong gravitational pull was pulling her towards the girl. She immediately grabbed the door knob just in case her body betrayed her again. She nodded at her and disappeared behind her bedroom door.  _What a day, Lexa. What a day._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this," shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you seeing this?" she continued, marking the paper filled with ticks.

Ms Alie looked over Mrs Nygel's shoulder and felt her eyes grew wider, "That's impossible!" she seized the exam papers and checked every single question. Comparing and matching each one, making sure that there was no way that they could get that much answers correct. That they've got to be cheating or some sort but she found that they were different from each other. There was no pattern at all. 

Mr Cage sighed loudly, loud enough for the two ladies' to hear, he leaned against the office cubicle partition with a folded arms, "Yupp, what you're seeing is right. Section 4-6 is  _improving_ ," He boastfully uttered, taking the stacks of exam papers from the teacher's table, "Oops!" He sarcastically mumbled, pretending to pick up something from the ground and touched each of his colleagues' chin, "Better pick up your jaws from the ground.  _Cause yeah... shit just got real!_ "

The section 4-6 teacher left the two ladies with a loud snort, guffawing his way back to his class.  _I'm so proud of my class. First, the relay race... Even though, Griffin ruined that but she helped out her classmates with their academic standing. I've never been prouder in my life!_ As he stepped inside the room, the entire class fell into a deep silence, their eyes were filled with anticipation. Dozens of eyes were like predators eyeing their teacher as if he's their little prey. The atmosphere was still and the only sound that can be heard was the drumming of fingertips on the tables, tapping of foot, and shaky breathes as they wait anxiously for Mr Cage to announce what they have been waiting for for weeks.

With a loud  _thud,_ the teacher dropped the stacks of papers on his desk and scanned the sea of anxious eyes. He tutted, "Class...," he sighed heavily, with a little additional shaking of head as if to add on the disappointing news that was about to tell, "....I'm so proud of you all!" he bolstered, raising his arms in the air in celebration.

4-6 erupted into a huge festivity, they were roaring and yelping in joy. High-fiving their fellow classmates, laughing and grinning broadly as Mr Cage asked them to settle down on their seats.

"I am proud of you all. You made a tremendous improvement. Though not everyone passed  _but_ it was better than your previous exams." still with a little disappointing news, the entire class raved in excitement. "Mr Collins! I am afraid to say you did not improved even one bit. I am gravely disappointed," handing him over his exam paper.

Finn looked down on his paper with a big fat 'F', something that he already grown accustomed to. He shrugged coolly, "No big deal. I'm not planning to go to college anyways," stowing the paper back inside his empty bag. Mr Cage narrowed his eyes and decided to not push the boy further and instead started passing down the papers to his students.

"Boss! I got a 'D'! For the first time!" Drew informed, showing him the paper with a wide smile.

"Boss! I got a 'D' too! Yeah!" Atom joined in, giving a high-five to his fellow 'D' grader.

Finn rolled his eyes and puffed, placing his feet over his desk, "Whatever. I have plenty of work to do after high school. College are for losers. We don't need it."

"Are you sure?" Atom asked questionably, "Don't you need a certification to get a proper job or something?"

The long haired boy sighed at two of his best friends and slumped his arms on their shoulders, "Listen to me boys. I don't know about you but I will join the police force once I get out of this school. Once I graduate I will drop everything and enter as a newbie," nodding his head in determination, giving the shimmering gold headed girl a glance and smiled, "so I can always protect my little Princess."

Atom and Drew nodded in agreement, believing what their best friend was saying makes sense. "But for you to graduate you have to pass your exams right, Boss?" Drew confusedly asked, and with that simple question, the boy's hopes and dreams came swirling down the drain.

"Uh... Is it?" Finn stuttered, dropping his arms to his sides defeatedly.

The other two boys nodded in affirmation, watching their Boss collapsed down onto his chair with a silent aggravation.  _There's got to be a way! But what?... Who could help me?.... There's got to be a way out!_

_"Octavia, I passed!"_

_"So did I, Princess! Oh Bellamy's gonna be sooo proud of me!"_

_"He sure will!"_

"Bellamy! Yes! He's in the force. Maybe he can pull some strings and let me in. Yes...," Nodding his head in confidence that he had just solved his own problem. Glancing back again at Clarke, he swore, "I promise you Clarke, I will defend you. I will protect you with my life!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey goodmorning Abby! No work today?" Indra asked perkily, peeking behind at the lady with a wide smile taking her seat by the dining table.

"Yes...," Abby sighed with a drag, "Been busy at the shop with the holiday season coming up. I really need a break!" Forking down a bacon and moaned to its delicious goodness. "It's been a while since I've eaten one."

Her best friend chuckled and brought out a pot of green tea, "Well, you can have all that!" pushing a plate filled with greasy bacon but the woman waved it off.

"No. One strip is enough. Too much fat, cholesterol,"

"Always a doc, Abby. Always a doc,"

The older Griffin gave her a knowing look and took a bite of a sliced apple, "What do you have there?" looking at the envelop by the table.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" opening the letter and unfolded it, "It's an invitation for our high school reunion. It was sent last night but you were already asleep. Here."

Abby took the invitation and slowly a smile creeped onto her lips, "Ark Island? That's where the reunion is?"

"I know! So  _fancy_!" Indra sniggered happily, "So are you in? It's this weekend. We need to reply back our RSVP."

"Yes, of course! I deserve a good long weekend break. Aahh we really should get a full body massage!" Abby groaned circling her shoulder in pain. 

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

The two mothers chatted for the longest time like they've been missing out on each other's lives for so long even though they lived under the same roof. Indra could see that Abby needed the pamper and relaxation that she truly deserves. Working hard to keep the Griffin afloat was no joke for Abby, late night shifts and working multiple jobs was torturous. Hence, this get-away was indeed a perfect timing to ease her mind. Indra smiled endearingly at her best friend and gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We're going to enjoy our weekend, Dear. No doubt with that,"

Abby smiled back warmly and nodded approvingly.

"Though the kids... I'm a bit worried,"

"Oh! Don't worry about them. Lexa can take care of Charlotte. We've left them alone in the house dozens of times. Plus Clarke is here too. Maybe they can work together... You know...," Giving Abby the 'you know what I mean' look.

Abby rolled her eyes and sniggered at the sight, "You and your sappy romance. You've never really changed, haven't you?"

Indra shrugged nonchalantly and said, "That's what Gustus loves about me," belting a loud hysterical laughter that made the Griffin broke down too.

_Yupp, the parents are having fun... But the children will be test to the limit. Oh this is gonna be exciting!_ Indra thought cheekily, as she took a glass and poured herself a hot tea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke came home that day feeling over the moon and she owed everything to Lexa. 

"I better said thank you," Clarke went to the kitchen and found it empty, she went up the stairs and knocked on the girl's door but there was no response. "Lexa?" She knocked again, "She's not home?" She gave the door knob a twist and entered quietly, "Lexa?... Are you here?" Stepping inside the boundary of the brunette's private room. 

Clarke looked around at how simple and naked the room looks. There was hardly any decorations except for a four poster bed by the window, a side table with a lamp and a study table stacked with books. She noticed there was a small white board hanging above it, she studied it and saw the girl's agenda for that particular week.  _No wonder she's not home. She's at work..._

"Grounder's Cafe. 4pm - 9pm... Grounder's Cafe? That's where Octavia, Raven and I used to hangout... Ooohh... Maybe I could pop by a visit," Clarke grinned and quickly stepped out of the room and closed it gently behind her. 

Upon arriving at the cafe it was already crowded. Most of the booths were already occupied, fortunately a group of four left a table by the furthest corner and it was just a perfect stake out location for Clarke. Immediately, before moving in, Clarke made sure that the coast was clear from the brown mane and once she confirmed this, she scampered across the premises and hid behind the menu by the corner booth. 

"Time check: 4.17pm. She should be starting by now," she gawked her head above the menu and eyed the vicinity carefully.  _Where is she?... This is the only Grounder's cafe I know of. There shouldn't be another one._

Clarke jumped on her seat when someone cleared their throat inches from her. She looked up and saw the brunette staring down at her deadly. She pulled out a 'peace' sign and beamed cheekily. 

"Clarke what are you doing here?" Lexa asked lowly, with her hands stowed behind her back formally. 

"I came... To drink some coffee!" Pointing at the menu that she was holding. 

Lexa was not buying it, she raised her chin, "That's all?" 

"Yes! And eat some food," the blonde laughed nervously. 

"Okay...," accepting the answer...  _For now._ "What are you gonna have?" the brunette asked, inspecting the girl carefully. 

"Coffee...," scanning down on the menu, checking the cheapest sandwich that she could buy, "and chicken sandwich." Beaming back at the girl who, formally, smiled back and took the menu away.

"Will be ready shortly," Lexa said in a professional mannerism. 

Clarke stared back at her in amazement at how formal the girl's behaviour was. How more intimidating is the formal Lexa than the brooding one. She giggle by the thought and mindlessly hummed waiting for Lexa to come back with her food. 10 minutes later, a cup of coffee and a plate of sandwich was placed in front of her. 

"Lex--...." Clarke frowned by the sight of Echo looking at her with a bored expression. 

"Hi, Clarke. Fancy seeing you here," the waitress smiled slyly.

"Where's Lexa? I gave her my order isn't she supposed to give it to me?" Looking around for the familiar girl. 

Echo sighed and rolled her eyes, "Clarke, Lexa is busy with another customer. So please just eat up and go. Don't bother a working girl." 

Clarke pouted, as she watched Echo stalked away to another table. 

"I'm not even disturbing her. I was just talking...," she sighed and took a bite of the sandwich.  _This is really good... Better eat slowly so I can spend more time in the cafe..._

_"I would like a triple decker, red tea."_

_"Bolognese spaghetti, ham and cheese sandwich, hazelnut latte."_

_"Truffle fries on the side, carbonara and ice lemon tea with less ice please."_

Clarke watched Lexa nodded at each order as if registering it inside her brain without even writing it down. 

_"Is that all?"_

_"Aren't you gonna write it down? That's quite a lot."_

_"It's okay. I have noted everything. So that's gonna be red tea, hazelnut latte and ice lemon tea with less ice. Triple decker and ham & cheese sandwich. Bolognese spaghetti and Carbonara with fries on the side. Is there anything else that you would like?" _

_"Wow! You've memorised everything! Incredible!"_

_"That's pretty cool, girl. I like you!"_

"Wow. She's really amazing," Clarke watched the conversation two tables away, looking like a love sick puppy. 

"Hey! that was amazing!" she whispered when Lexa walked pass her but she received nothing but an eye roll. Clarke pouted and waved for another waiter to have her coffee refilled.

"Aren't you done drinking? You've been here for almost 5 hours and you're just disturbing Lexa." 

The blonde looked up and found Echo tutting at her. She shook her head and pointed at the coffee cup, "Coffee please." 

The other girl rolled her eyes and poured the coffee on the empty cup and once she's done she walked away with a sneer.  _Hmph! I'm just watching... Look at Lexa go. Wow. She's flawless._

_"Hey! You're leaving?"_

_"Yeah. I'm done with my shift. See you!"_

_"Lexa! Wait up! I'm leaving too. Let's go home together? I'm just gonna change."_

Clarke watched Lexa and Echo talking, she slumped her shoulders and brooded how the brunette openly smiles and grins at the other girl.  _How I wish you look at me like that._ She sighed and sagged back on the booth. 

"Wait. Where is she going? She's leaving?" 

She jumped to her feet and trailed behind the brunette, "Lexa! You're leaving?" 

Lexa turned around, "I'm done." 

Clarke grinned back and shouldered her bag properly, letting out a draggy yawn. She heard a faint sigh and caught Lexa watching her. 

"You should have gone home, Clarke. It's late." 

"No. It's fun watching you work. You were amazing. You don't use any writing pad. I've never seen anyone done that before," Clarke beamed with a glistening eyes of admiration. 

Lexa looked away, ignoring Clarke's sappy expression and walked out of the cafe into the cold street of Polis. Most of the shops were closing and the road was partially empty as the people were taking a rest for the day. Clarke padded behind the brunette watching the usual back. How Lexa walks with purpose. How she takes every step with pride. How her back muscle moves around her shirt...  _How fine and perfect her back is... How I want to touch--.... Stop your wayward thoughts Clarke!_

The blonde looked away and surveyed her surroundings instead. How nice it was to walk outside and gaze at the stars. The silence between them was pure but filled with comfort. Clarke smiled by the thoughts of her day when she almost bumped onto Lexa who stopped abruptly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Buuzzzzz_ ** **_Buuuzzzzzz Buuuzzzzzz_ **

Lexa forked out her phone and frowned at the caller who left her a miss call. Within a second she received a text message. 

_**Echo: Hey I tried calling you. I'm done changing. Where are you?** _

"Shit," She cursed,  _I forgot about Echo. Tsk._

She glanced behind at Clarke who was baffled why she suddenly stopped walking. 

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked, with worried lines etched on her forehead. 

Lexa shook her head and sent out a quick text. 

_**Lexa Woods: Clarke and I needs to go. Maybe next time.** _

"Nothing. Hurry up, let's go home. It's getting cold." 

Lexa watched Clarke nodded and then slowly as if by slow motion she could see how the girl's blue eyes batted her eye lashes. How it pierced through the wind and looked up to her deliberately. Those blue eyes were suddenly the brightest thing that she could see that night. As if the street lamps were only shining for the blonde. Lexa took a sharp breath when she felt that each of her pounding heart beat was in sync at how many times Clarke batted her eye lashes at her. At how her eyes lit up. How her lips curved up into a smile almost giving Lexa a heart attack. 

"You..." 

She was lost for words. As if she was short circuited all of a sudden. Her mouth was hanging open as she watched Clarke looking up expectingly still smiling, still clueless of what the blonde was doing to her.

"Yeah?" 

The brunette cleared her throat and  _unintentionally_ drifted her sight down at the smiling lips. She gulped down the jitters that was sub-consciously crawling beneath her skin before it could do some damage. 

"You're slowing me down, Griffin. Keep up!" 

She turned around; sharply inhaling the cold air. Feeling it filling her lungs letting it protest as the low temperature numb of body. With much hope that it will numb her brain too from thinking about  _you know who... Shut up, Lexa. You can't be attracted to this girl. She's Clarke! Clarke effin Griffin! The dumb blonde. The blonde who ruined your life!......_

"I'm trying not too..." 


	8. The Kiss

"Kids! We're leaving!" 

Abby announced as she shouldered her duffel bag. Clarke along with Lexa and Charlotte emerged out of their rooms and down the stairs. 

"Lexa please take care of Charlotte, okay? Always eat in time. Do you want me to call our housekeeper to cook meals for you?" 

Lexa shook her head, "Don't need to. They deserve a vacation too. We'll be fine, mom." Directing her eyes at Clarke who was hugging her mom goodbye. 

"You take care, Clarke. I will see you in a few days. Please behave okay?" 

"Moomm..." Clarke whined when she saw Charlotte and Lexa sniggering in the corner. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, mom. Don't worry," pecking Abby on the cheek. 

"Alright then! Alexandria! You handle everything, alright. We will be back in a couple of days. Call me up if you need anything. In case of emergencies you have to let me know," Gustus mentioned pulling their luggage out to the drive way and stowing it behind the car's trunk. 

Lexa nodded, "Yes, dad. Don't have to worry. Enjoy your reunion! Drive safely!" she shouted as the car pulled away from the driveway and into the street. 

The three girls waved goodbyes to their parents and walked back inside the house; away from the cold windy afternoon. Upon reaching the living room, they found themselves in an empty three-story mansion, staring at each others eyes. Waiting for someone to break the silence. Charlotte looked around and could sense the tension between the older girls. The green ones were narrowing as it meets the blue ones. 

"Ahem!" Charlotte cleared her throat and said, " I'll be inside my room. Sis! Go up with me!" 

Lexa looked at her little sister and nodded. Her eyes diverted back to Clarke's who seemed to be relieved by the break in eye contact. "Let's go, Char." 

"Okay. Well uhh... I'll be in the kitchen. I'll.. I'll do dinner!" Clarke suggested feeling elated that she'll make herself useful for the weekend. 

"NO!" The Woods sisters shouted in horror. Clarke was flabbergasted at how in sync they were. 

"I mean... You don't have to do that. We can just order food. Hassle free." Lexa casually mentioned. 

"No. It's okay. I can manage. It's good to practice too. You guys go upstairs. I'll call you if it's ready." Clarke smiled back waving the two girls up the stairs. 

Charlotte inched away with a grimace; imagining how will the blonde's cooking would taste like.

"Practicing? Practicing for what? Practicing in killing us?" Charlotte whispered under her breath. Her older sister gave her a look and sighed, 

"Do whatever you want, Clarke." And walked up the stairs giving a slight glance at her as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Are you sure, sis? She might actually give us kidney problem this time around," Charlotte asked feeling worried that the girl's cooking would decrease her life expectancy. 

"Just go to your room, Char." Her older sister ushered, pushing her to her bedroom door. 

It is true that Clarke's cooking didn't improved even one bit. Though the fruit cake was the only food that Lexa didn't tasted; for some obvious reasons. But the rest were horrible. It was either too salty, too sour, too sweet, bitter or too bland. It wasn't always just right. Lexa knew that it'll take some time for Clarke to learn just like how she did with her studies. She just need someone to teach her the right way. The patience and determination to pull through at least one dish but of course, Lexa wouldn't do that. She wouldn't even give it a second thought of helping her. As much as possible she's been cooping inside her cave every time Clarke's at home. Whatever she started to feel for her was not doing her any good especially with Clarke around. The feeling that her body will betray her any moment was very imminent and she started to feel scared that it might be sooner than she thinks. 

 

"Lexa! Charlotte! Dinner's ready!" 

Lexa climbed off her bed and walked down the stairs.  _What the hell is that smell?_ "Shit! Something's burning!" She hissed, without thinking twice Lexa ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Clarke pulling out a tray of odd shaped "food" from the oven. There was a faint black smoke escaping from its compartment.

"Hey! Dinner's ready. It'll be out in a minute." 

Lexa was still sceptical if she made the right choice of letting Clarke cook.  _Psh! Of course its the wrong choice! You just don't have the heart to break it to her... You're growing weak, my friend!_ The brunette pushed the kitchen door open so hard that it swung out violently startling Charlotte on the other side. 

"Sis! What's that smell? I got worried!" Charlotte asked peeking inside the kitchen. 

"Clarke's cooking. Let's wait on the table," pushing her sister over the long dining table. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Clarke emerged from the kitchen with two dishes at hand. One is filled with green long veggie and black sauce while the other is some odd looking shaped 'food'. Clarke said it's a potato wedges both dishes was something that the girls' have not seen yet. When Clarke finally settled down on her seat she broke into an encouraging smile and beckoned for the girls to eat. Lexa and Charlotte were reluctant.

"I think... I'm not hungry anymore," Charlotte said carefully pushing her plate aside. Lexa gave her a warning look as she forcefully took the veggie dark sauce dish and large amount of rice. She shoved it inside her mouth followed by a large gulp of water.  _Gooodd... Too salty again! The veggies not even cooked properly yet! This tastes horrible!_ But no matter how terrible the cooking was, the girl didn't showed any sign of distaste. As if the taste was perfectly normal. Charlotte stared at her older sister in amazement and looked down at the weird shaped food on her place. She tried to fork it but the sharp edges of the utensil can't even pierced through the dish. 

"What is this? I can't even poke it with a fork!" The younger girl chastised while playing with her food. Clarke bowed down at her plate, making Lexa feel obligated to make her feel a tad bit better. 

"Just eat it, Charlotte. It's safe. Just eat more rice and drink more water you'll be fine."

Clarke looked up at the girl who kept eating silently. The amount of food that she kept shoving inside her mouth showed that she looked pretty hungry but her face was clear from any form of disgust. The blonde knew that her cooking skills was beyond horrible and even if she tried hard enough she still can't get things right. And watching Lexa act as if her cooking doesn't bother her made her heart swelled with joy.

"You don't have to eat it. We can order something instead," Clarke mumbled picking up her phone deciding to order a pizza. 

"You don't have to," Lexa said huskily, still not giving the girl a look, "It's just a waste of money... I'm done." wiping her mouth with a napkin and pushed her chair out, "Char you wash the dishes." 

"Lexaaa!" her little sister whined still leaving her food untouched. 

"No, Char. Clarke cooked, you wash." 

Lexa left the dining area and up the stairs where she felt safe and away from the blue eyes. Clarke watched the girl leave the table and found herself alone with the younger Woods. Charlotte narrowed her eyes and puffed, "Stupid, Clarke. Can't even cook properly." 

"Sorry..." 

The little girl looked up and flared her nostril, "You should be thankful. Lexa's in a good mood because if she wasn't; she'd probably mauled you to death... Then we will have you for dinner." 

Clarke sagged down her seat as the little girl glowered at her, picking up the empty plates and stormed inside the kitchen angrily. Before Charlotte came back, she decided to skip out of the dining area and into her room. The youngest Woods was unbelievably making the blonde's skin crawl. Even such a tiny little girl she sure can be very intimidating and... terrifying. As if she can just sneaked up inside your room and stare at you as you sleep with a knife at hand. Clarke widened her eyes by the frightening thoughts and locked her door _just in case._

Sitting down on her study table she grabbed her phone and checked her social media feeds. She smiled at the selfies that Octavia and Raven took. It was impossible not to feel envious of their relationship, even though they kept their feelings under wrap at least they could still have fun and have each other around. Being with Lexa for months - living under the same roof, she meant - was doing the opposite for her. Instead of endlessly hoping that they could be best of friends or least pass the line of acquaintances it never happened. Thinking back on her birthday, it seemed that it was the only time that she could see the girl's eyes were less guarded. Those green tantalising eyes were filled with glimmer and joyous moments that Clarke wouldn't exchange for the world. She leaned against her chair and pressed some more on the screen and she found herself mindlessly scrolling down Lexa's profile.

She sighed that there was hardly any updates from the girl. Her wall was nothing but filled with shared links in relation to political articles or pictures of random cute sea creatures. She smiled at this knowing that Lexa can be adorable too at her at her own way.  _What are you really like Lexa?_ She wondered as she crawled up to her bed and get comfortable under the sheets. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eldest Woods jumped on her bed after chugging down one full bottle of mineral water by her side table. She winced because she could still taste the salty and funky taste of the veggie dish that Clarke just whisked.

"Clarke really knows how to make people hungry," she mumbled rubbing her still empty tummy.

She stared at her door thinking if the girl was still downstairs eating. She felt afraid what Clarke might think if she'll suddenly go down and cooked herself another set of meal after putting so much hard work cooking for them. Lexa left a sigh and decided to wait till midnight to make her own food. For the meantime, she pulled out her phone and scrolled down her social media feeds.

_"Cooking up a storm again. Hope it goes well! *fingers crossed*"_

Lexa chuckled by the post that Clarke posted an hour ago, "It really was a storm. A disastrous storm."

She typed on her phone and hit send. Moments later, she received loads of likes and she smiled even wider when the girl herself commented.

_"I think my stomach is burning a hole from the food that I just ate."_

            _Clarke Griffin: "I told you we should have just ordered."_

             _Lexa Woods: "It's a waste of money, Clarke."_

             _Clarke Griffin: "Hmph! One of this days Lexa I will make dinner that's gonna make you forget your name!"_

             _Lexa Woods: "Sure, Griffin. I will patiently wait in my grave."_

She grinned at the thread of comments from the other girl. Lexa knew she was never really the type of girl who would post statuses but making the girl react in certain ways; Lexa always finds it adorable. No matter how annoying Clarke can be. She scrolled down further on her phone when it beeped loudly from several notifications. She opened the tabs and the status popped out again. She gasped at how many people liked it and of course, the lengthy comments from her friends and Clarke's 

_"I think my stomach is burning a hole from the food that I just ate."_

            _Clarke Griffin: "I told you we should have just ordered."_

             _Lexa Woods: "It's a waste of money, Clarke."_

             _Clarke Griffin: "Hmph! One of this days Lexa I will make dinner that's gonna make you forget your name!"_

             _Lexa Woods: "Sure, Griffin. I will patiently wait in my grave."_

             _Raven Reyes: "Goood, both of you are like old married couple!"_

             _Octavia Blake: "Gross! Get married already!"_

             _Anya: "What the hell, Lexa?! Are you seeing this?"_

             _Clarke Griffin: "Raven Octavia, stop it! It's not what it looks like!"_

             _Raven Reyes: " *rolled eyes* It's EXACTLY what it looks like."_

             _Jasper Jordan: "If you need help in cooking, Clarke. I can help you. Jasper at your service! ;D "_

             _Octavia Blake: "Eiw! Stop flirting Jasper! Don't worry Clarke we still love you even if you can't cook. ;* "_

              _Lincoln: "Are you okay, Commander? Hey... Octavia. ;) "_

             _Raven Reyes: "Ooohh Commander! Ooohh la-la!"_

             _Octavia Blake: "Hey.... Lincoln. ;) "_

             _Raven Reyes: "Octavia??? What the f***???"_

             _Anya: "Okay, this is getting a little out of hand. 4-6 stay away from 4-1! That includes you Lincoln! Get your teenage hormones together people!"_

             _Finn Collins: "Princess! You cooked dinner for that jerk?!! If she can't appreciate it you know I will! I will eat anything that you cooked. ;) "  
_

Lexa rolled her eyes at the last comment. Oh did she mentioned that it annoys the hell out of her seeing that boy's face or even reading his name alone. She threw her phone on the other side of her bed and opened her book. Deciding to kill off some time until she can safely head down the kitchen. Few hours later, she felt her stomach grumbling she rubbed it soothingly and checked her phone for the time. She jumped out of bed and peeked outside the hallway. 

"It's almost midnight. She's probably already asleep." 

Quietly, she padded down the stairs and into the empty kitchen. She pulled out a packet of instant noodles and started the stove to heat up the water in a pot. While waiting she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of chocolate milk and drank from straight away from it. And as she closed the fridge door and almost felt her heart jumped out of her ribcage. 

"Christ!" Lexa tapped her racing chest upon seeing a disheveled girl beside her, "Clarke! What the hell are you doing?" 

The girl inched away from the blonde and glowered for scaring her in a dimly lit kitchen. 

Clarke pouted, "I'm hungry," she was almost in tears. 

Lexa rolled her green eyes again and didn't say anything. Instead she pulled out another packet of instant noodle and popped it open onto the boiling water along with hers. Clarke sat down at the long island and propped her arm up placing her chin over it. She smiled while watching Lexa cooked supper. 

"You're staring, Clarke." 

Clarke giggle, Lexa's stomach flipped. 

"Hmmm... Smells good, Lexa." 

After few minutes, the two girls sat in front of each other staring at the bowl of noodles in front of them. Clarke looked up in perfect timing as those green eyes found hers. Lexa cleared her throat, "Food is for eating, Clarke. Not for staring." 

Clarke broke into a grin and nodded, picking up both fork and spoon and started devouring it. Lexa felt a tug on the side of her lips forming a half smile and dunked down to eat her own. 

"Wow! You're amazing Lexa. This is really good!" 

Clarke uttered as she slurped loudly on the noodles. Lexa arched her eyebrows. 

"It's instant noodles, Clarke. Don't sound too amazed," rolling her eyes. 

The blonde shrugged, "Still." 

Lexa bowed down to her bowl to hid the grin on her face and evidently, the flushed on her cheeks by the girl's comment.  _Oh my god, Lexa. Woman up! You're like a blushing little girl!_ She rolled her eyes internally and gulped down the remaining soup. She heard a loud burp and was astounded by it. 

"Sorry...," Clarke smiled cheekily. 

Lexa almost coughed out her food, she drank down her chocolate milk and pushed the bowl towards the blonde. 

"You wash," she said as she stood up from the table. 

"You really hate washing don't you," the blonde smiled slyly. 

"I cooked. You wash," the tall girl stated as a matter of fact. 

"As you said, Wifey," 

This made Lexa turned around and faced Clarke, "Excuse me?" 

"UH! Nothing!" Clarke quickly brushed off taking the empty bowls onto the sink, hiding away her flustered cheeks. 

Lexa shook her head and went up to her room. Feeling the blissful sensation in the pit of her stomach. 

"Wifey," she chuckled.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is it. Today is the day that will change my life forever. A day that will bring tears to my mom's eyes. A day that I will hear people cheering for me.... For us. And as I walk down the aisle. I will have you by my side arm to arm, smiling at me. And when we reached by the end of this long stretch I will say the  two words that I longed to say to you..._

"I do!" 

Clarke looked up at Finn who was staring at her deep in the eyes. 

"Finn..." The blonde was lost for words. 

The boy broke into a huge sappy grin and squeezed tighter holding on to the blonde's two hands. 

"What are you--... "

"Clarke, I've been waiting for this moment to finally arrive. And now that the two of us are here... in front of everybody... I promise you to take care of you! To always--" 

"BOY! Are you gonna take your class certificates or not?!" 

"Wha... What?" 

Finn looked up at Principal Jaha giving him a dead look, "The certificate?" 

"Finn! Let go of my hands!" Clarke violently pulled her hands from Finn's death grip and hastily took the certificate leaving the confused boy by the front. "I don't know what you were saying 'I do' for... You're so weird," turning to her left and exit back to her class. 

"Clarke! Wait!" 

Clarke didn't gave any glances or looks as she quickly peeled away from the laughters and cheering echoing around the auditorium because of Finn's little 'I do' stunt. She felt greatly embarrassed especially with Lexa just right in front of her class watching her go with great amusement.  _What the heck is wrong with Finn! Argh! It's so embarrassing._

"Congratulations babe!" Raven pulled her into a huge hug, "O! Come here!" 

Clarke looked behind her and watched Octavia smiling shyly and timidly opened her arms embracing her and Raven.  _*sigh* When is she gonna tell her?_

"Congratulations to us bitches!!!" Raven shouted out loud not giving a damn if the other classes were giving them a look. 

"Congrats, O!" Clarke beamed widely. 

"Congrats, C!" Octavia grinned back. 

Once the whole auditorium exploded into  a huge buzz of excitement, the three girls exited to the courtyard where Abby and Indra was waiting for them eagerly. 

"Honey! You were perfect up there! I'm so proud of you... Finn's a little weird. Is he going through something?" Abby asked searching for Clarke's eyes but she can't keep her vision away from the brown mane that was bouncing towards them. "Clarke?..." 

"What? Oh, Finn's always weird, mom. It's common for him. Don't worry about that. Thank you for taking your day off. I'm glad you're here,' giving Abby a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. 

"Of course, honey. I wouldn't miss it for anything else." 

"Congratulations, Clarke!" Indra came swooping in caging Clarke with a strong tight hug. 

"Thank you, Indra!" 

And before the older Woods let go she whispered on Clarke's ear, "Better take Lexa's corsage before anyone else did!"

Clarke looked at Indra in confusion, "What do you mean?" 

"Didn't you know? Getting a corsage from the person that you like will give you a long and happy relationship. A long Capitol High tradition." 

"Really?" 

Indra nodded and pushed Clarke to Lexa's direction, who was irking away from girls and boys trying to take a picture with her or asking for her corsage.  _Do I even stand a chance with them?_

"Come on, Clarke! Go get em'!" Indra came up behind her and pushed her harder. 

Clarke came tumbling down the slope ramp and hit the brunette square on the chest. 

"I'm so sorry!" 

"What's new?" Lexa looked down on her and pulled her away from her body. 

"Uhh..." straightening her back. 

"Girls! Picture!" Indra pulled out her DSLR and pointed it at the two girls. Clarke stood awkwardly beside Lexa who stood rooted on her ground looking at her mother in defiance.

_**Snap! Snap!** _

"One more!... Lexa please stand a bit closer to Clarke,"

Lexa rolled her eyes and took a step closer.

_**Snap! Snap!** _

"Princess! There you are!" Finn stopped at her feet and panted heavily.

"Last one!" Indra called out behind the camera. 

Lexa clenched her jaw by the sight of the boy and took Clarke by the shoulders and pulled her closer to her body. She gave a warm smile ignoring whatever rubbish that Finn was saying. 

_**Snap! Snap!** _

Clarke was stunned by the action but still managed to break into a small smile. Feeling awkward even more being pressed against Lexa's side. Once the pictures were taken the brunette let go of the blonde and stood awkwardly between Finn and Clarke.

"Here's my corsage. It's all yours. Please take away my heart too!" Finn took out his corsage and handed it over to Clarke. 

Clarke stood unmoved, not wanting to touch it nor giving him a heart pain of rejection. "Finn... I don't... "

"Lexa! Do something!" Indra bolstering behind the boy who was still smiling and gesturing at his purple corsage.

"I don't care, Mother. Let Clarke do whatever she wants. She can make her own decision." The brunette said annoyingly as she took a step away from the two people giving one last look at Clarke and Finn she wheeled around and stormed towards the car park, away from her shouting mother and piercing gazes.  _She's old enough. She can make her own decision. She can have his corsage for all I care._

"Clarke! Let's go!" Indra immediately pushed Clarke towards the car; before the blonde could even think of grabbing the corsage from the long haired boy. Soon Abby followed after giving her best friend with 'don't push it' looks but Indra kept shaking her head in disobedience. Abby can't do anything but seat down on the front seat and listened to Indra blabbering about Clarke and Lexa's graduation prom.  _She's so excited as if she's the one attending the prom! Hahaha. Oh Indra..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke! Are you ready?" 

Clarke leaned on her left shoulders with her phone pressed against her left ear. She pulled out her blusher and started applying on her cheeks. 

"Yes. I'm ready in a bit. What time will you be here?" 

"In 10. Oh this prom is gonna be so exciting! I can't wait! Is O coming with us? I've been trying to call her but she won't answer. She's been acting weird recently. I've been trying to ask but she won't tell me. Any idea?" 

She put down the compact and took her phone, placing it properly on her ear. She tried to think of the right words to say because up to this point Raven was still oblivious of what was really going on with their best friend. "Um... You're probably just thinking too much, Rae. Octavia is always been Octavia..." 

"Hmm... Probably right. But few nights ago I was with Wick my lab partner at the cafe where we used to hangout. I saw O walking by, I called out to her, she just looked at me as if I did something terribly wrong. She stormed away from the cafe and when I tried to call her. She won't pick up her phone. I don't know what to do with her. I could see that she's been avoiding being around me ever since. Clarke I'm worried about O. I'm afraid that I might have done something wrong. Can you talk to her?" 

Clarke shut her eyes tightly rubbing her forehead thinking of ways to give Raven a hint the reason being why Octavia was acting aloof. "She's probably going through something... But don't worry I will talk to her later. Hey, I gotta finish touching up. I'll see you soon, ok? Don't worry, Rae. O's gonna get by soon." 

"Yeah I hope so... Clarke? Is there something going on with Octavia and Lincoln?" 

It was audible to hear the sigh of disappointment and nervousness across the line and Clarke couldn't help but feel bad for both of her friends. But hearing the last question made her think that _maybe_ that there was something else. That maybe Raven might be feeling something... But the seeing the oblivious and dead romantic friends of hers; it was like a reflection of what she have with Lexa. Except that Raven and Octavia were best friends. They've known each other for years now and she wasn't so sure what would happen when the truth came out. 

"Don't worry, Raven. We'll talk to her later and about Lincoln... I'm really not sure. Though as we've always known she always have the hots for him since year 1... I really got to go. I need to finish my make-up." 

Raven sighed even more evidently, "Yeah you're right... Okay. See you soon." 

Clarke put down her cellphone and putting best friend issues aside. She looked at her self at her vanity mirror. Her eyes were shaded with a smokey eyes making the baby blues stand out. Her cheeks were tinged with natural blush and her lips were done with intricate lip liner finished with red lipstick. Her eyes checked each part making sure it was all on point, she wanted to look dashingly hot and elegant in front of 'you know who'. She wanted to make a grand entrance making her the center of attention of the brunette. 

"Get ready, Lexa. Cause I will blow your mind tonight." 

She smiled at her reflection and suddenly heard a car honking outside the house, then a loud thud of a door next to hers.  _Anya must be picking up Lexa. I wonder what she looks like. I bet she's gonna be the most beautiful girl in there._ Clarke heaved a sappy sigh and pulled her drawer open and there nestled the blue tiffany box. Carefully, she opened the box and revealed the star embedded with a sapphire gem. Clarke smiled as her thoughts drifted her back the day after her birthday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs. Woods?" 

Clarke knocked on the two large oak door of the older Woods' bedroom. Indra opened the door and was surprised to see her standing outside. 

"Clarke! Come in!" 

"Oh. Oh ok." 

She stepped inside the big bedroom and was astounded to see that it was completely different from Lexa's bedroom. It was filled with different sizes of canvases. Clarke was astonished by the colourful abstracts surrounding the humongous bedroom. 

"Wow. You have a great collection of paintings, Mrs Woods. It's amazing." 

Stepping in closer to one particular painting that stood in front of the king size bed. It depicts the silhouette of the tall trees of the forest with a full moon above it. Stars were glistening in the midnight sky. 

"That's my favourite. It reminded me where I used to grow up when I was little. I miss the wilderness especially at night." 

"It's beautiful." 

Still looking at every details, every stroke that the artist used to paint a magnificent piece. 

"Yes. It is... Well, what can I do for you, honey?" 

"Oh! Oh yeah about that," she was caught derailed from her main purpose. So she took out the small box and handed it over to Indra. 

Indra was surprised, "I can't accept this, Mrs. Woods. This is too much. It must have cost a fortune." Pushing the quaint box onto the older lady's hands. 

"No. It's for you, Clarke. I didn't choose that necklace," waving her hands away from the box. 

Clarke looked up to her in confusion, "Lexa chose it for you. She saw it at the jewellery shop the other day. Just by one look I know that she fell in love with it. She have this glimmer in her eyes. I know she have to have it," Indra shrugged, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Well then if it's for Lexa. Then why did she gave it to me?"

"Because I know she wanted you to have it." The woman suddenly stood up and took Clarke's hands, "Clarke, wear it during your prom! It's gonna look amazing with your dress. Lexa's gonna be very pleased if she sees you wearing it." Indra winked and patted Clarke on the shoulder. 

She nodded in agreement, opening the small box again and admired the beauty before her.  _What does this mean?... I don't even wanna think about it. I don't want to get my hopes up._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lexa! You're home! Been out late again?" 

Indra caught Lexa stepping out of their bedroom, Lexa closed the two big doors and stood before her mother. 

"Here," Indra looked down and saw a chunk of money. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her daughter. "What's that for, Alexandria?" 

"This is for the necklace...," Lexa mentioned, "It's only a partial of the total amount but I will pay you back the remaining." Still hand out stretched towards her mom. 

"Alexandria you don't have to do that. You keep the money. You worked hard for it." 

Pushing the bundle of money away. 

"No, mom. It'll give me a peace of mind knowing I paid for the necklace." 

Her mother snickered, "You know, Lexa. You really keep surprising me this past few months. You've really changed a lot. Are you and Clarke... You know..." 

"Mother! No!" Lexa looked away and felt a blush was giving a visit again. 

And seeing that reaction from her daughter only made Indra's smile wider, "Are you sure?" 

"Mother don't push it. There's nothing going on between me and Clarke. I just wanted to pay for the necklace because..." she was lost for word. Lexa can't bring it out to say that the main reason was that she wanted to...  _What's the reason, Lexa? What? What are you gonna say? That you're attracted to Clarke? That you wanted to give her something special? How the star reminded her of her father? How the blue sapphire reminded you of her blue eyes? What else?... Do tell!_

"Honey?" Indra noticed that Lexa was getting distracted by something. She touched her arm and the girl drew out of her thoughts. 

"Nothing. Um... Here. Just take it, mom. I will pay back the remaining balance next month." 

"Honey... About you working..." 

 _Bingo! Here comes the lecture._ Lexa looked at her mother's eyes determinedly but to her disappointment her mom's phone started blasting at the corridor. Indra pecked Lexa on the cheeks and stowed the money on her behind pocket. 

"We'll talk soon," After receiving a nod from Lexa, Indra answered the call, "Indra Woods, speaking... Yes..." 

Lexa watched her mom go inside her bedroom, she knew that it's going to come out anytime soon. She knew that her working at the cafe would be a trouble that's why she kept it as long as she can. The girl sighed and walked back inside her room and resigned for the day.  _How soon is soon?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you. Wow! Looking fancy tonight!" 

Raven looked over by the driver's seat and studied Clarke's silk dress. 

"Stop staring. You're making me awkward... Do I look okay?" Clarke asked feeling worried that Lexa's not gonna like it. Raven gave her a look. 

"Of course, Princess! You look so  _hot_ and elegant," giving her her signature smirk. Clarke narrowed her eyes and smiled back at her best friend. 

"Thank you." 

"Don't mention it. Lexa's gonna love that dress. Nice necklace. It matches the dress," Raven noted as she pulled away from the curb. 

Clarke smiled and looked down at the pendant on her chest. She touched gingerly and smiled again by the thought that Lexa gave it to her.  _She chose it for me. I can't believe it... What does it mean?_ She spent the entire car drive thinking what could it possibly mean of Lexa giving her a gift. Thinking that maybe the brunette doesn't hate her anymore. Thinking the possibilities that  _maybe, just maybe_ that Lexa might have felt something for her. Clarke inhaled sharply as she got out of the car, she knew that it was impossible. Why would a beautiful, talented and genius like Alexandria Woods would like her? She's not smart and not that appealing to many people, plus she kind of ruined her life. 

With one final shake of her head, Clarke tried to clear her mind away from those thoughts. She knew it would take a miracle for Lexa to like her back. She knew that even if she's the last human on earth the girl wouldn't still pick her. Clarke thinks that Lexa hates her that much.  _Stop thinking, Clarke. Have fun tonight!_

"You ready, Princess?" Raven asked as they stood before the closed Gym doors. Clarke nodded and along with Raven they pushed it open and submerged themselves with dim lights and strobe lights piercing through the semi-darkness. The music was very loud, echoing on the brick walls of the vicinity. There were numerous round tables scattered on the four corners of the hall and a big space in the middle filled with students in formal dresses dancing and pumping their fists in the air along with the beat of the music. Clarke felt her hand being grabbed away and followed blindly behind Raven who found where Octavia and the rest of the gang was sitting. Jasper a lean and tall nerdy guy; that Clarke knew from Chemistry class stood up and pulled out his hand. 

"My lady...," Looking at her with a smirk, when Clarke didn't reacted Jasper took her hand and kissed it gently. 

"Uhm... Thanks?" Giving Octavia a weird look. 

"Hey!" Octavia immediately stood up and swatted Jasper away from her best friend. "Sorry, Clarke I wasn't able to save us a seat. People really arrived early. It's either here or there...," nodding at the direction of another table filled with students wearing gothic clothes and dark make-ups and stoney expression as if they were cursing the world for even existing. 

Clarke winced by the sight and said, "Nope. Here is just fine." She took her seat beside Raven who chose to sit beside Octavia. It was clear the Octavia was feeling a bit off that night. She doesn't have the usual perky smile that she usually does. And Raven was watching her every move, noticing this the tiny girl looked away from those hazel brown eyes and looked at the blue ones instead. 

"Uhm... Guys, this is Jasper Jordan; As you have already known. And this is Monty Green they're both from class 4-3." 

"It's nice to meet you," Raven stretched her arms and gave the shy asian boy a handshake. 

"It's nice to finally talk to the three of you. The three of you are kind of famous! My class kept talking about you guys... Especially, you Clarke. You and Lexa to be frank. My classmates started shipping the both of as Clexa," Monty snickered gently making Clarke melted to the spot how cute and boyish he looks. Though the shipping name made her feel weird because it has a good catch on it.  _Clexa... Oh god... Me and Lexa already have a nickname and we weren't even together yet... Yet?... Keep dreaming, Clarke._

"Oh...," Clarke smiled timidly by the comment and gave a slight nod. 

"Clexa. Not bad, Green. I like that," Raven uttered rubbing her chin with her index finger. 

Clarke gave her best friend a look but a brown mane caught her eyes instead.  _It's Lexa. Oh God... She looks amazing._ Her eyes was begging for more view when dancing bodies were blocking her view. 

"Hey-..." 

Her question for Jasper was hold off when a hand on her shoulder distracted her. Clarke looked up and found a fine and neat looking Finn Collins.  _Wow. Dressing up really can make one looking dashing._ He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a bow tie around his collar. His hair was gelled back making his boyish face more apparent and open. It was like a breathing a fresh air. It was like seeing a brand new Finn Collins. 

"Looking good, Collins," Raven commented jabbing Clarke on the side, she gave her a look and directed back at Finn. 

"Hi, Princess. You looked so beautiful," and yet the boy's demeanour was still the same. Finn stuck out his hand and asked, "Can I have the honour to dance with a fine lady as you, Princess?" giving her the usual charming smile. Clarke snickered and nodded, thinking that he was still the same Finn Collins that she know. 

As they entered the dance floor the music was upbeat and fast, Finn started circling her dancing and laughing. Unbelievably, she was too was having fun, fists in the air, moving from side to side. Perspiration was breaking along her hairline as she gently padded it with the back of her hand so as not to ruin her make up. The music now was slowing down and she felt two hands pulling her closer. Instinctively, Clarke wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and slowed dance for a brief moment. She laid her head on his shoulder feeling the music ringing in her ears.

"This is a great night, Clarke. I've been waiting for this night to when I can finally dance with you,"

Clarke pulled away from Finn and looked at him in the eyes.

" _......Girl, I just wanna be the one to do you right, right. And we're standing here looking at each other, baby, eye to eye. Baby, I hope that you're thinking about leaving with me tonight..... Who said you can't find love in the club? 'Cause I wanna tell them they're wrong. Come on, just, baby, try a new thing. And let's spark a new flame. You gon' be my, baby. Love me, love you crazy.Tell me if you're ready. Baby, come and get it. Try a new thing. And let's spark a new flame..."_

Clarke was speechless as if a cat got her tongue, Finn started singing to her and she can't believe as if her ears was lying to her. It dawned on him that his voice wasn't that bad either. They were just staring at each others eyes, she was listening and caught hypnotised by the new boy...  _guy_ in front of her. As if he wasn't even Finn as if he was some random stranger that asked her for a dance.  _Who is this guy? What have you done to Finn?_ When the song ended Clarke felt Finn stepped away from her and directed her back to her table. 

"Thank you for dancing with me, Clarke. It's an honour," He said with a great mannerism that was completely new to Clarke. And with a one final nod at her and her companions, Finn left and disappeared into the sea of bodies. 

She sagged back on her chair and thought deeply of what just happened on the dance floor. She knew that the entire time she was just staring at Finn as if he was someone else. The way he sang, the way he hold her filled with gentleness and care; Clarke couldn't help but feel captivated even for just a brief moment.  _See? He wasn't so bad after all, Clarke. He's a better option than rooting for that girl._

Clarke clenched her jaw when she realised that Raven was talking to her. 

".... Did you see Lexa already?" 

"What?... Oh no. Not yet. Why?" 

Raven nodded at the opposite direction and saw Lexa looking away with a sulky expression.  _Is she okay?_ Clarke thought as she watched the brunette in the corner of her eyes. Lexa was by herself on the table.  _I wonder where's Anya and Lincoln?_ Every now and then, some random people who come up to the brunette but then Lexa would just ignored them and waved them off. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows by the sight and looked at her directly as she was trying to figure something out. 

Lexa moved her head slightly on her left and caught Clarke's eyes. For a good second, their eyes met Clarke couldn't help but feel the pain on those emerald eyes that were staring back at her. She quickly broke the tension between them and directed her attention back to Raven and the others. Apparently, they were talking about some kind of mechanical bull and cowboy hats. At some point Clarke even heard from Mexican jelly and Sumo wrestling. She clearly can't wrap her mind around the conversation because mind was completely filled with the new Finn that he just witnessed and the brooding green-eyed girl few tables away. Feeling thirsty from all the dancing and thinking, she stood up and said, 

"Guys, I'm gonna grab a drink." 

She made her way to the punch table and took a red cup filling it up to the brim, she brought it to her lips to take a sip and was about to head back to her table when someone blocked her way. She have not managed to get up close to the girl before that night. But seeing Lexa in front of her, technically inches from her made her heart stopped a beat. The sight that she feasted on made her feel very full. The girl's wearing an ornate dark green satin dress that fitted snuggly on her lean toned body. Clarke swallowed hard when her eyes landed on a deep 'V' neck line, showcasing partially the brunette's chest. She tried very hard not to bite her lips but failed terribly because next thing she knew she could taste blood. She dunked her head down away from those death-ifying body when she heard Lexa cleared her throat. 

"See something you like, Griffin?" 

Clarke looked up meeting those green eyes, Lexa's face was glowing a smirk. It was emitting something different Clarke realised. She couldn't put her finger on it. The blonde took the challenge and seductively took a step forward invading Lexa's personal space. Clarke thought that she's going to disapprove but weirdly, she didn't. Taking advantage of her none existing protest, the blonde brought her lips nearer to the girl's ear; brushing it ever so lightly.

"You know I do, Woods." 

With one final glance, Clarke smiled smugly and winked as she hastily side stepped her and scampered back to her table. Her chest was racing, her hands was clammy she doesn't know is it because of the cold drink or sweat or what she just did.  _I can't believe I just did that. What the hell, Clarke! You just flirted with Alexandria Woods!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I do, Woods." 

Lexa's straightened back slumped down slightly as she felt the girl's breath on her ears. She almost shuddered under the accidental brush of her lips on her skin; at least she thought it was accidental... She wanted to think it was accidental. Those words sent thousand times electrical shock through her veins making her chest rise and fall triple times per second. Feeling weak to her knees, she quickly grabbed the punch table for support and let out a shaky breath whilst trying hard not to look back where the blonde disappeared to. 

"What's wrong with you, Woods?! I told you not to follow her here!" She scolded herself.

She shoved her hair out of her face, patting it down properly and grabbed an empty cup and filled it up with the juice. In one go she finished the entire cup and was about to go for a second round when Anya walked up to her. 

"Hey there commander. Take it easy on the drink..." patting Lexa on the back. 

Lexa gave her a stern look and spatted, "Don't call me that!" 

Anya raised both of her hands in defence and looked at her weirdly, "What gotten you all peeved about?" 

Lexa sighed, "Nothing," putting down the red cup. 

_"Oh my god! Look at 4-6! They're making a ruckus again!"_

_"Even at the prom they just have to do that? They're so ridiculous!"_

_"They should be banned from proms!"_

_"I can't even believe all of them are graduating! Even that Collins guy"_

_"Hey! Stupid 4-6! Stop making a ruckus will you!"_

Lexa realised that it was Anya who said those words and almost immediately, Lincoln was behind them checking if there's any fight that's gonna break out. The entire 4-6 class stopped at their cheering and loud singing and one pair of eyes caught her attention. Lexa watched Finn Collins stormed up to Anya, "Mind your own business, Anya. We're just celebrating," the boy sneered. 

Lincoln quickly placed his hand on the boy's chest pushing him away from Anya but Finn thought of it as him being provoke. He pushed away Lincoln's arm and punched him squared on the face. Lexa's best friend as fast as a lightning bolt gave a heavy blow letting Finn sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose. The whole ruckus started, the entire gym was in great chaos; class 4-1 and 4-6 were bickering and raising their fists in anger and protests. Lexa immediately pulled Lincoln to safety; what she didn't realised was that Clarke was at her heels with Finn under her arms. Lexa's stomach dropped. 

When the two pairs made it out of the gym, Ms Alie stopped them and asked what happened. Seeing the two bloody teenagers she quickly waved them to the nurse's office. Upon reaching infirmary, the one nurse on shift on that particular night was muttering profanities under her breath about irresponsible teenagers, always getting into trouble, spoilt brats while mending both Lincoln and Finn. Lexa stepped out of the office not wanting to hear anymore obnoxious remarks from the lady, she found herself alone with Clarke waiting anxiously outside the corridor. She gave a brief eye contact at the girl and looked away and faced the window instead. Clarke sat down by the chair outside the office and burrowed her head between her hands. Lexa couldn't help but let the words take in charge. 

"Feeling  _incredibly_ worried about your prince charming aye?"  _Heart: 1 - Head: 0._

Clarke looked up and sniggered, Lexa arched her eyebrow and looked at her properly. 

"What's so funny, Griffin?" 

Lexa watched the blonde stood up and started towards her, she swallowed the sudden lump on her throat as she watched those blue eyes dancing on hers. Clarke shrugged her shoulders and studied her longer. She felt naked under her scrutinisation so she raised her chin not showing any sense of vulnerability. 

"You're just... weird... Sometimes," Clarke mumbled heading back to abandoned chair. 

The silence between the two was deafening for Lexa. She wasn't so used to Clarke being quiet and acting as if she doesn't matter anymore. She could see that the girl's demeanour seemed to change drastically this past few weeks and it made her worry. As much as she doesn't wanted to, as much as she wanted to ignore it she can't because the strong tugging sensation on her chest was getting worse and worse each passing day.  _Say something, Lexa. Make her react. Make her talk... Damn it! Why am I acting this way? She's Clarke Griffin! I shouldn't be stooping down her level and tried to get her attention. She should be begging me for attention!_

And with those last thoughts, Lexa decided to walk out of the cloudy atmosphere and headed back to the gym. She didn't spared her a glance because she knew all too well that Clarke would be watching her. As she opened the door the chaos had already died down. All eyes fell on her as she entered the room. Some 4-6 students and even 4-1 started whispering to their friends but Lexa couldn't care less. She went back to their table and found Anya sagging by her chair. 

"You looked miserable," taking her cup and drank the remaining of it. 

"Well... I guess you didn't hear the news yet. Principal Jaha is cutting the celebration short and it's all because of that stupid Collins. Always a trouble maker. Screw him... Where's Lincoln by the way? Is he okay?" Anya asked still looking bummed out. 

Lexa nodded, "Still at the nurse's office getting checked out. He should be fine." 

"Okay. Well after he returns we're outta here. Some of us decided to move the party to Mount Weather. They have a karaoke night later on. It's gonna be wild, Woods. Better bring your game face on cause I'm gonna drop some beats for ya!" 

Lexa grinned shaking her head, "I'm still the best rapper there is. And you know it!" 

Her best friend waved her off and then straightened up when Lincoln came walking at their table with a huge smile. 

"Wow. I guess the check up went well. What's up with a goofy smile?" Anya asked. 

"Nothing... Heard we're heading to Mount Weather. Let's get out of here." 

The three friends decided to leave the prom along with their other classmates. It was a good thing that Mount Weather was just a walking distance and it didn't take long for them to arrive at the place which was almost full. 

_"What? Are you kidding me?!"_

_"No way! They're here too?!"_

Lexa turned head to the left and saw that most of 4-6 students were occupying almost half of the vicinity. She scanned the faces for anyone familiar until her eyes landed on those blonde. She quickly turned away and scolded her heart for beating fast again in seeing the girl.

"Get a grip, Lexa. You don't like her. You don't like her!"

"Hey,"

Lexa jumped on the contact on her shoulder, Anya looked at her filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Great. Didn't know they'll be here though."

Side glancing at the blonde who finally realised that 4-1 or most particularly the brunette was there too. They shared a moment until Lincoln blocked Lexa's view; much to her disappointment.  _Disappointment?! I'm disappointed? Come on, Lexa. Don't be ridiculous!_

"I didn't know they're here too. Jeez. Should we head some place else?" Lincoln asked touching his swollen lips from the punch the Finn gave him.

"No!" Anya and Lincoln gave her a look, "I mean--...."

A sound of a mic distracted them from their conversation and looked up at the small stage. 

"Uh Hello everyone. My name is Finn Collins...." 

_"Boo!"_

_"Get off the stage! Boo!"_

But to Lexa's surprise the boy didn't backed down. 

"I'm up here to sing for the most beautiful girl in a blue dress right over there!" Pointing at back of the restaurant where the familiar blonde stood awkwardly. Lexa flared her nostrils. "I'm gonna be singing. All of me by John Legend. Hope you enjoy it. This one's for you, Clarke." 

Lexa watched Clarke by her peripheral view, she couldn't help but smile how flushed the blonde looks. She raked her eyes down on the girl's body. She was in awe how Clarke had transformed from a pauper into a princess. Anybody with eyes could see how stunningly beautiful Clarke was. And what made her subtle smile more apparent when she realised that Clarke was wearing the necklace that she gave her. 

"Lexa..." 

"Wha.. What?" 

Anya frowned, "What's up with you lately? You've been very distracted this past few weeks. What's up?" 

Lexa shook her head in denial, "No. I'm not. I'm just tired from work and exams. That's all. Nothing to be worry about." 

Anya narrowed her eyes still not believing what Lexa was feeding her but instead of continuing which she knew is gonna a very long time for Lexa to spill, she decided not to. So she shrugged her shoulders, "Argh! That Griffin girl is staring at you again. God when is she gonna get it that you're not into her." 

Lexa snapped her head at the girl's direction and sure enough those blue eyes were at hers. Her stomach decided to join in and made a somersault, making Lexa forget that Finn was holding Clarke's hand serenading her. 

 _"'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh..."

Before any damage was done, Lexa dunked down her head and wrung her fingers. She knew that she shouldn't be bothered by this things. She knew that Clarke likes her and that Finn was nothing but a friend.  _Lexa... Why are you giving yourself a pep talk? You shouldn't even be thinking of the possibility between you and Clarke. Get that inside your hard head, Woods! You shouldn't be thinking about this things._ Lexa bit her inner cheeks and said, "I'm just gonna get a drink." 

She stalked towards the counter and ordered a really really cold water to quench her thirst. To some how and hopefully numb her brain from thinking about some certain girl. She had been spending months after months thinking about Clarke and just even more thoughts this past few weeks. She doesn't know how or when it started but the thought of Clarke talking about her or looking at her made her heart swelled up. She knew that she's not some sappy romantic person and she have no interest on those but ever since... Ever since...  _Ever since I accidentally kissed Clarke on the lips when we were studying... I can't stop thinking about it... Fuck this. I'm screwed... It's been that long that's been going on? Why only now did I realised this. My first kiss... My first freaking kiss was with Clarke Griffin. Oh goodd..._

Lexa slumped on the tall stool and buried her head over her folded arms, trying to feel the cold and numbness of the ice cold water that she just drank. 

"Lexa... What's wrong with you?!" She bantered feeling that she's loosing control of herself.

"Hey..." a warm hand touched her shoulder, Lexa shuddered and looked up. She almost toppled over her stool when she sees those blue eyes staring at her. "Are you okay?" 

She stood up carefully and nodded. As if suddenly she can't speak. 

Clarke nodded, "Hey Princess! Did you liked the song? That's my song for you!" Finn came up behind Clarke and was completely ignorant of the tall green-eyed girl standing in front of him. Lexa watched Clarke turned around smiled at him. She could feel the tugging feeling again. She bit her lips and decided to take her leave. 

"Did you liked it, Lexa?... " 

Lexa turned around and faced the boy, she sniggered folding her arms in cockiness. "There's some parts you were off key. You're chorus was too flat. Great vibrato though." Sarcastically clapping her hands for the boy. 

Finn clenched his fists into a tight ball, "Oh yeah? Well Clarke loves it!" 

"Of course she did. It's a dumb sappy song. She's a dumb blonde who loves dumb songs!" Lexa knew it was a low blow. She knew it was too much but she's not going to allow Finn win this fight and plus, Lexa needed something to push the girl away from her. But ironically, deep inside she doesn't want to. If her heart can speak it would have shouted to the world that she's in lo--

"What fuck Lexa? Do you really think of me that way?! Oh a dumb blonde who loves dumb song!" Clarke was red in anger, she was going berserk more than what Lexa had ever seen. "For your information, Finn was great singing that song! Can you even do it?" the blonde challenged. 

Lexa scoffed, "Can  _I even do it?_ Psh! Please Clarke you don't know me at all! You don't know my past--" 

"Oh really!" Clarke rebutted back with a hint of a glimmer in her eyes. 

Lexa swallowed hard, she knew that look. 

Clarke took a step back and opened her purse and produced out a picture. "Everybody! Everybody!" All eyes were planted on Clarke and there was Lexa staring at her in great horror. "Do you wanna see the oh-so famous Alexandria Woods when she was a baby?!" Some people shouted 'yeah!' in agreement and Lexa knew that majority of them were 4-6.  _This can't be happening. What's that picture?_

"Well feast your eyes on this photo! Lexa's eating her own poop!" Clarke started showing people around her the picture in her hand. 

_"Oh my god! That's Lexa?"_

_"She's eating her own shit! Maybe that's why she became a genius! hahahaha!"_

_"Eeiiww she's so disgusting!"_

_"Who would do that? Yuck!"_

Lexa felt her eyes grew bigger upon hearing the comments, instantly Lexa jumped to her feet and bolted towards the blonde yanked the picture away. She looked down on the picture and she almost gasped in horror. She looked back at Clarke who was by then staring at her in sheer amusement.  _You are so going down, Clarke Griffin._ Without thinking much about her next action, she pulled Clarke's wrist and yanked out of the restaurant. She could feel the girl was protesting but she didn't let go until they've reached the small alley behind Mount Weather. 

Lexa pushed Clarke against the wall, she was just seething with anger, frustration, exasperation, desperation and anxiousness. All her feelings were jumbled up into a big messy hazy vision that Lexa couldn't even see or think straight sometimes.  _And it's all because of this dumb blonde._ Clarke was staring at her with those blue eyes that she somehow gotten used to. She stared back still processing and analysing her next move. The silence between them was strong and the exchanges of glances was a push and pull war that nobody seemed to be winning. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Clarke?" she noticed again how she pronounced the 'k' differently this time. Maybe because she was mad. "Where did you get it? Nobody had ever seen that picture. You--... Fuck! I thought I threw away the fucking picture!" 

"It doesn't matter where I got it. You were crossing the line, Lexa. You were being too much to me. To Finn..." 

" _To Finn?!"_ Lexa spatted as if it was poison. 

"You know what, it's fine if you want to make fun of me. I'm completely okay with it. But  _not_ my friends." 

"Oh so you're defending  _him_ then. The knight in shining armour of yours who almost got me and Echo killed?... Who almost got  _you_ killed because of his money problems. Do you remember that Clarke? Remember when we ran away from those thugs who were chasing us with bats and  _fucking guns!_ Think, Clarke," softly tapping Clarke's temple, " _Please think before you started defending people._ Make sure they're worth it." 

"Wow. Strong words coming from you Lexa. You know what. Maybe you were right. Maybe I should think before I started defending people. Because clearly defending  _you_ to my friends was one big wrong move. Are you even worth it, Lexa? Because all these years I've been defending you to Raven, to Octavia, to Finn that 'no' you will change. You will be nicer. That you're not some ruthless heartbreaker. That someday... someday you'll see me as I do," Clarke scoffed already looking menace, Lexa clenched her jaw, "But I guess that will  _never_ come. I guess I've been wrong about you all these years. Maybe I should just drop everything and go... Let you go. And find someone who was worthy enough." 

Lexa took her turn to mock the girl, "Who? Finn? You think he can outrun me? You think that he can replace me? Are you sure about that, Griffin?" She asked feeling the cockiness in her words. Feeling the strong desire to show the girl that  _nobody_ can replace her. 

"Wow, I really don't know where all your ego was coming from. You really think of yourself that highly huh...," Clarke stood firmly with fists curled into a tight ball feeling her fingernails digging on her skin. "Yes! I think Finn can replace you! He can sing. He can serenade me. He's sweet and loving. He shows to the world that he loves me. Something that  _you_ can't even do. And even if it's not Finn then I will find somebody else a thousand times better than you!" 

As much as Lexa wouldn't admit, those words stung her. The words hurt her in a way that she thought it wouldn't. There were like a thousand needles poking her heart and the tugging feeling was getting stronger and stronger by the second. Lexa could feel herself slipping away. She was losing her self control. She was on edge as she laid her eyes on those deep blue eyes. 

"Really?!" she spatted.

"Really!" Clarke argued back. 

"Well then go on then! Be with him! Go on and find somebody else a thousand times better than me!" 

"I really will! Somebody who's a _hundred thousand times_ better than you!"

They're voice kept rising and rising from anger. Lexa could feel her chest rising and falling heavily as she stared down at Clarke who seemed to not be giving up anytime soon and it annoyed the hell out of her. 

"NO! _A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!_ I will find someone--...." 

_Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, Clarke!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke suddenly shut up. She was swallowing her words. Lexa made her stopped talking. Her brain can't seemed to function anymore. The only thing that it can process was... Lexa's lips on hers.  _Lexa's kissing me! She's... She's..._ Clarke felt the brunette's hand cupped her cheeks while the other on her waist; gently pushing her against the brick wall. She held her eyes tightly shut still not believing that Alexandria Woods was kissing her behind a dumpster. Her first kiss! Was with Alexandria Woods... Behind a dumpster. It doesn't matter where they were just as long it was the girl of her dreams. 

Clarke felt her hands were buzzing with excitement and nervousness that when she held the brunette's shoulder she felt Lexa shuddered under her touch. She pulled the girl closer deepening the kiss, she was afraid that Lexa would suddenly pull away but to her surprise the girl pressed up her body against hers and switched the angle of her head. The kiss was chaste and there was no sense of eagerness. It was slow and pure something that Clarke could imagine on her first real kiss would be. Lexa tightened her grip on the girl's waist and bit her lower lip tenderly until she heard the blonde moaned under her touch. 

As fast as the kiss started, as fast as Lexa pulled away. It was clear that on those green eyes that the girl was surprised too. Her lips were swollen and moist from the kiss and her cheeks and waist was still tingling from where the girl held her. Lexa was just staring at her. Clarke stared back. Nobody was saying a word. The panting and breathing of each other were the only one exchanging. Clarke doesn't know what to do next. She wasn't sure if she should speak. Or most importantly what does that kiss meant?  _Does Lexa likes me back? She kissed me so she probably does right?... Does she?_

Lexa took more steps back. Away from Clarke as if she just did the most horrible decision in her life. Her expression was utterly confused, frustrated and mostly surprised. Clarke opened her mouth to initiate a talk but Lexa took another step back. The blonde was baffled. Lexa was irking away from her. The brunette then scrambled onto her two feet and sprinted out of the alley leaving a bewildered blonde behind the dumpster. 

"What the hell just happened?" 


	9. May We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took so long. Got caught up with some other stuff. But anyways, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you guys think, kay! ;)
> 
> Cheers!

“Well we had  _the talk._ Apparently, there was this guy asking her out and…” Raven looked at her best friend and sighed, “Earth to Clarke!” Waving her hand.

She blinked a couple of times realising that she was zoning out again.

“Clarke come on. What’s wrong? You’ve been awol for weeks. What’s going on?”

_I can’t tell her. I cant. “She’s” gonna kill me if I did._

_“_ Nothing! So, what about this guy? Who’s this guy? Octavia didnt mentioned anything at all!”  Trying to act flabbergasted by the news.

Raven narrowed her eyes and continued, “she was afraid that if we found out who’s the guy we’re gonna freak out… Especially me, knowing I’m the “protective” one,” rolling her eyes.

Clarke nodded digesting all the gist. “So who’s this guy?”

The brunette heaved a heavy breath, “Lincoln.”

“Lincoln?! 4-1 Lincoln? The bald?… The quarterback? Lexa’s best friend? REALLY?!” Once again trying to act shocked. So far it has been going pretty well. Raven’s buying it.

“I know! Oh man I knew something’s fishy is going on with those two…” Shaking her head.

To Clarke this wasnt new, it had been 2 weeks since she caught the two love birds nestled in one of the booths of Grounder’s cafe. Finding out that way made her feel disappointed because Octavia had been her best friend for as long as she can remember. The tiny girl begged her not to tell a soul and so she didnt. What made her wonder was whatever happened to her undying love for the other brunette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“OCTAVIA! WHAT THE HELL?!”

Octavia pulled Clarke outside the cafe leaving a confused Lincoln.

“Clarke…”

“You’ve got some explaining to do young lady.”

The brunette sighed and wrung her fingers, still silent by the situation. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts until she managed to say a word.

“We were just hanging out, Clarke,” she mumbled.

“Hanging out? Are you really? Is there something I should know about?” Clarke continued to ask.

“Clarke-”

“Does Raven know?”

“No!”

“Octavia…”

“Clarke… I’ve been crushing on her for ages. And you know I’ve been trying,  _really trying_ to get to her. To show her how I felt but she’s…” shaking her head, “she’s impossible. She still don’t see it… But then graduation came… When I came to see you and Finn…”

Clarke gave her a confused look.

“Okay, you weren’t there. I don’t know where you went.”

Clarke closed her eyes momentarily remembering that night. She walked off the opposite direction when Lexa left her. That night she found herself outside by the bleachers staring at the night sky until Raven scooted near her and told her what happened back in the gym. It was the moment that she saw Raven looking perturbed but decided not to question it and went to Mount Weather instead with the rest of her class.

“… So I went inside the nurse’s office and found Finn wasn’t there anymore and then there was Lincoln…” slowly diverting her eyes to the blue ones. “We got talking and then the rest was history.”

“So Raven is over. What you felt for Raven was completely gone. Just like that?”

“No, Clarke. I love Raven and I think I will always love her. But what else can you do when the person you love doesn’t even see you that way? After all this time, after all the given hints and flirts,” shaking her head again, “Lincoln, Clarke is a better choice… I know –  _maybe –_ that I will regret this decision. But I have to take chances, Clarke. I can’t be rooting for someone for so long, right? There’s only so much I could give.”

Clarke felt it. She felt her stomach dropped as those words hit her ears. And as if by chance, Lexa’s image came strutting across the window with a faint smile. She nodded, agreeing  _somehow._

“I understand… but you have to tell her.”

Octavia nodded and beckoned her inside cafe. When she saw that Clarke didn’t moved an inch, she added,

“Lexa’s inside,” she said smugly.

Clarke gave her a look and looked back again at the tall brunette. She sighed internally.

“Nah. I think I’ll pass for now.”

And left without giving a second look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Relax, Rae. Maybe they were just hanging out,” she mumbled while doodling on her math textbook.

“We’re her best friend, Clarke. Why didn’t she tell us?”

Clarke looked up, “Raven, yes we’re her best friends. But she have her own personal life too. We can’t be telling each other every single thing. What we did. What we ate. Who we hangout with. We need space too. ”

Raven collapsed on the seat in front of her and sighed, “You’re right. We can’t be telling each other what happened to us every single day… On a totally not related topic, Wick asked me out the other day,”

_Is she really this clueless about Octavia?_

“Oh yeah? What did you say?”

Raven shrugged, “I said I’ll think about it.”

“Hmm... Do you like him?”

“He’s cool. Smart too. He can be too cocky at times but hey… So am I,” winking at Clarke.

Clarke laughed, not because of what Raven just said, but the fact that both of her best friends managed to get themselves somebody else and moved on. Whereas, she, still stuck with just one girl in mind; with a  _very_ confusing first kiss. Weeks after that night everything doesn’t seemed to change at all. Lexa’s demeanor and routines were all the same. The girl’s actions and spoken words were still ice cold and sometimes Clarke will get frostbites. She never brought out the kiss not even once because she knew the look that Lexa gave her sometimes was as if it was filled with regret and remorse.

“So what are you gonna do with that?” Raven nodded at her text book.

She breezed through it and stopping at the side notes that Lexa wrote, “Throwing it away.”

She stuffed the rest of her books inside a large garbage bag and pulled it out of her room. They exited by the kitchen back door and resided it by the small dumpster beside the house. If she’s deciding to move on maybe its a start to get rid of the things that reminded her of the particular girl. It seems like a better way to start something fresh. The two girls walked back inside the empty mansion as her hand unconsciously touched the dangling necklace on her neck.

———————————————————————————-

_**Knock Knock** _

“Honey?” Abby peaked inside the room.

“Mom! You’re home,” Clarke ambled out of bed and hugged Abby.

“You feeling okay?”

She nodded and sat back on her bed with her mom.

“I need to talk to you about college. Now that you’ve graduated, what are you’re next step?”

Clarke had never given thoughts about this before. But remembering how Lexa wanted to be a Lawyer made her wonder what she really wanted with her life. And the most ridiculous thing just came bursting into light like a light bulb; _Lexa’s housewife_. She chuckled silently, biting her lips by the thoughts of it. How she could clean the house while her wife is away. Cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner. Massaging her and caring for her...

"Hehehehe..."

Abby nudged her daughter.

“Oh… I haven’t really thought about it, Mom. I haven’t decided what I want to study yet.”

Abby hummed, “Well there’s a lot of professions out there that I know you will be great at.” Kissing her on the top of her head. “Well better get some sleep, honey. It’s pretty late. Think about it. Let me know.”

She nodded back, “Goodnight, mom. Love you,”

Abby stood up and walked towards the doorway, “Goodnight, Clarke. Love you too.”

And switched off the light.

———————————————————————

That night she laid quietly on her bed. Staring at the shadows dancing on the ceiling.  _What do you want to be, Clarke? You can’t be a doctor like your mom that’s for smart people… Gee, thanks!_ She rolled her eyes and sighed. Instead of focusing on her future career, her mind started floating some place else that it weren’t supposed to be. She felt the quiver between her legs and tried to squeezed it tighter to stop it. Her thoughts were gravitating back to the kiss. How her heart drummed in her ears. How her skin was on fire with every touch. How Lexa’s lips were so tender and soft; biting and sucking hers with hunger. Clarke rolled to her side and clenched her jaw, the weird sensation on her chest down to her legs were taking its toll on her.

She grabbed one of her pillow and stuffed it between her legs. Pushing it in further to stop the throbbing. With eyes closed, she continued to grip the pillow tighter and pushing it in with her legs. The feeling that it emitted brought her lips apart, gasping for air. Lexa’s body on her, feeling her chest against hers. Grinding and pushing. Digging of nails on her torso as the brunette kissed the life out of her. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore, she touched her perking nipples giving it a pinch eliciting a buzzing sensation. She moaned.

“Lex…”

Slowly she travelled down on the waistband of her shorts and reached for the already ruined underwear.

“Shit!” she groaned.

She didn’t lasted for too long, as her fingers came thrusting in and out of her wet folds. Clarke moaned louder and hissed as she rubbed her wet clit. She was panting and moaning for a brief moment until she felt her mid-section convulsed. And when she came that night, she breathed her name. 

“Lexaa…”

——————————————————————————-

Lexa trudged up from the stairs after grabbing a water bottle. Feeling exhausted and sleepy, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her because she heard it. She looked around the dimly lit staircase landing for the source of the sound. She moved forward because at one moment it was gone but then there it was again. Cold sweat broke out on her paled skin, realizing what sound it was. She swallowed hard and stared at the wooden door in front of her.

_No… She can’t be._

Her feet were glued to the ground as she continued to hear the husky panting and moaning behind the closed door. Clenching her fists, she decided to move away. Giving the girl some space. But next thing she knew she was opening the door, she shouted and berated inside her head,  _Fuck!_

_“Lex… Shit!”_

Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets as she watched Clarke humping and pumping in the middle of the dark. Her heart was racing, her throat was as dry as much. Despite the continues banter inside her head to get out of there. Leave before Clarke sees her. Lexa stood still as if she had seen a ghost. Her lips her apart but her legs weirdly enough found themselves squeezing together. And as the brunette watched Clarke came that night,

_“Lexa…”_

she staggered out of the doorway and lamely fell down to her knees. Twisting her ankle in the process.

“Fuck!”

_“Who’s there?!”_

“Shit!”

Lexa tried to get to her feet and leaned against the wall. She limped her way towards the next door but it was far too late.

“Lexa?”

She flared her nostrils, whilst clenching her jaw. She turned around and faced the blonde.

“Are you okay?”

Those blue eyes were prancing down her feet, she swallowed hard.

“I’m fine.”

Standing tall as if the pain doesn’t bother her.

Clarke furrowed her forehead and nodded, “I heard a sound I thought something happened.”

Lexa swiftly turned around, hiding her flustered face, “It’s nothing, Clarke. Go back to whateve-… Go back to bed,”

“Lexa, you’re limping. Are you sure you’re alright? Did you fall?”

The brunette hitched a breath as she felt her hair stood at its end. _Clarke is near_.

“I said I’m fine, Clarke.”

Clarke was in front of her now.

“No, you’re not. You’re limping and your ankle is swollen.”

She looked down and gritted her teeth. Her right ankle was indeed swollen and red.

“Let me help you,”

“I don’t need you’re help,”

“No, you clearly needs it. Don’t worry I know what I’m doing  _this time._ My mom taught me. She’s a doctor remember?”

Thinking of the possibilities how will the girl messed up this time. She decided to allow Clarke took her helpless body to the couch near the balcony by the small makeshift living room separating Abby’s room from theirs. Her feet had doubled the size and the pain was even more excruciating. 

She was silent as she watched the blonde coming back with a pocket of ice. Clarke carefully elevated her leg on her lap and placed the ice on it.

“Will you help me place the ice over it. It will help to reduce the swelling. I’m just gonna grab the first aid kit. Wait here,”

Clarke then pulled out a small stool from the corner and put it under Lexa’s foot. She watched her walking back and forth, doing things that she didn’t have no idea about. Despite her face fell into a stoic coma, her eyes were alive and watching in glee as Clarke gracefully wrapped her foot with a bandage. She was caught in the moment that she didn’t even realized that Clarke was talking to her.

“Lexa?”

“Hmm? What?”

“I was asking you how did you sprained your ankle?” Clarke asking, mindlessly rubbing circles on the brunette’s leg. Lexa didn’t even realized it.

“I was…, ” her mind made a quick flashed back and shook her head internally, “I tripped while I was jogging.”

“Oh. But it looked fresh. It’s still very tender. I thought you fell outside my room while I was-…” Clarke swallowed back her words and hid away her face from the green.

“Doing what, Clarke?” she felt amused by the accidental babbling.

The blonde cleared her throat, “Nothing.” standing up.

“Really?” Lexa challenged, squinting her eyes, "Hmmm... Cause I thought I heard my name.”

“Fuck!” Clarke looked back at her in horror, “No… NO.”

“Yes.”

The girl took a step back, “I… I got to go.” and scampered back to her room.

Lexa grinned, feeling amused at how red Clarke’s face was. She tried to get to her own two feet and limped back on her room. Trying not to place too much weight on her right foot.  _This is what you get for perv watching, Clarke. Great job, Lexa. *clap clap*_

“Shut up,” she groaned as she slumped back on her bed.

She closed her eyes and as much as she tried to erase or ignore the flashing scenes before her. Her hand found itself on her already ruined panty and as she let loose that night her lips were sealed. Her lips were pursed as she quivered under her blanket. But her mind was wide awake,  _Clarke…_ She sighed.

———————————————————————————-

“I think I want to be a nurse, mom,”

Abby eyes almost wanted to pop out of her skull when she heard what Clarke said. She can’t believe what she was hearing. This was the last words that she thought her daughter would ever say.

“Are you sure, Clarke?”

Clarke nodded at her determinedly.

“It’s something that you taught me since I was small and why not. It’s the nearest from being a doctor just like you.” she shrugged.

Abby nodded and smiled warmly. She always wanted Clarke to be a doctor just like her but having known that academically she wasn’t that so great. Being a nurse was the last resort but she wasn’t so sure how will Clarke react to that. Because after all this years the girl never gave any thoughts of going to a medical field but more into art.

“Yes, it is. If that’s what you decided, then that’s what we’re gonna do. I’m so proud of you, honey,” she hugged her daughter tightly as if her dream just came true.

Clarke chuckled.

—————————————————————–

“Alexandria? What is this?” Gustus demanded, flinging a couple of letters at one hand in anger.

Lexa frowned squinting nearer to the letters. She gasped.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you already applied for college?”

Throwing the letters down on the dining table, Lexa pulled out each letter and as she skimmed through her eyes were getting bigger and bigger. Prestigious colleges were asking for her. They wanted her!  _This letters were acceptance letters!_

“Dad… I didn’t even know they would accept me. I was just giving it a try.”

“Law? Alexandria? You wanted to pursue law?”

“Yes, Father. I want to be a lawyer,” she uttered sternly.

“What about the company, Alexandria? I want you to be the successor. I'm getting old and Charlotte is too young!”

“Dad! Why can’t I be doing what I want? I’ve been doing everything you’ve asked me to since I was young… Just this once, Dad. Please!” She begged, her eyes were stinging.

Indra came into the room feeling baffled by the  scene. She put her comforting arms around the brunette who just shrugged her arms away.

“Lexa, we’ve been giving you what you’ve wanted to do with your life. You wanted to work at that crappy cafe. We let you! You didn’t hear us complaining about it!”

Lexa chuckled menacingly, she knew it would come down to this.

“And this is the reason why I’ve been keeping it a secret. You’re impossible, dad.” shaking her head, “I will  _not_ change my mind. I’ve already made up what I intended to do. I’m sorry, Father.” Giving her parents one last look, she ran to her room as her eyes were brimming with tears.

———————————————————————————

_***3 months later*** _

“Are you ready on your first day?” Abby asked as she entered the room.

Clarke turned around and nervously smoothen her clothes. She had been feeling buzzed and hella nervous about her first day. Going to TonDC University was a big step and she was a wrecking ball internally. Fortunately, Octavia and Raven will be on the same school so she wouldn’t be alone on the huge campus. It took them forever to decide what to pursue and eventually, Octavia took Sports Science and Raven took Mechanical Engineering.  _This is the day, Clarke Griffin._ She nodded to her reflection.

“Yes, mom.”

“Nervous?”

“Very.”

“You’ll do just fine. I’m proud of you, Clarke,” hugging her daughter tightly.

“Thank you, mom.” rubbing soothingly on Abby’s back.

“Well I have to go to work. Head downstairs Indra made breakfast.”

Clarke along with Abby headed down and with a small peck and a goodbye, Abby went out of the door and Clarke headed to the dining room.

“Clarke! Come sit. Eat before you leave.” Indra beckoned, placing down a plate of freshly fried bacon.

“Thank you, Mrs Woods. Uhm, where’s Lexa?”

“She should be heading down now… Here she is. Lexa, Darling. Come eat.”

Clarke caught Lexa’s eyes and smiled. The brunette averted her eyes and sat down opposite her.

“Are you excited, Lexa?” she asked, grinning.

Lexa looked back at her, “Not excited as you,” she replied back lazily.

Clarke pouted and forked down the remaining waffle. The silence was loud especially with Indra’s absence on the table, the unspoken tension between the two girls were almost unbearable. The blonde cleared her throat.

“So which school are you going?” breaking the silence.

“None of your business, Griffin.”

Lexa ignored Clarke for the rest of the meal until Indra called out for her.

“Clarke, Raven’s outside. She’s picking you up.”

“Oh, thank you, Mrs Woods. See you later. Thank you for the breakfast.”

She smiled and peck the older Woods on the cheek. Clarke gave Lexa’s figure a one final look and headed out of the doorway. It was ridiculous of her to eavesdrop just to find out which school Lexa decided to go to. But she couldn’t help it. For months Lexa was evading her and when she finally got the brunette alone, Lexa would always something else to do to prevent Clarke from talking to her. After finding out the numerous universities were pining for her; Clarke couldn’t help but pray among all the Gods out there that Lexa’s university would be nearby. Because if it isn’t she will have a hard time coping of not seeing Lexa as much.

———————————————————————————-

“Woods!”

She looked up from her seat and gasped, “Echo! What are you doing here?”

Her colleague smiled at her cheekily and dropped down on the seat beside her.

“Studying of course!” rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t know you come here.”

“Well I just enrolled few weeks ago.”

“Oh, what are you taking?”

“Law.”

“Really? Me too.”

“What a coincidence!” But to Echo it wasn’t; being a prodigy herself she can be whatever she can be. But hearing few months ago from the brunette that she decided to take Law, it made her decision to pursue Law as well. Just to be nearer to her. Sounds ridiculous? Maybe. But she always have a soft spot for politics. She loves arguments that really make sense. It helped her to think critically and challenge the policy which is a much needed skills when building a career in politics. So making this decision was like hitting two birds with one stone. It was a win-win situation.

“Glad we’re at TonDC University then. They have the best introduction to law studies.”

Lexa agreed and partially for some other reason too. As much as she knew about this really well known fact; She doesn’t want to admit to herself that she started to feel the swirling sensation in the pit of her stomach on the imminent moment when Clarke finds out they were at the same university. Knowing the girl's mindset regarding to her; She doesn’t want to take effect on Clarke’s life decision and as much as she doesn’t want Clarke to affect hers. This was all hers; solely hers.

_Are you sure about that, Lexa?_

——————————————————————————–

Clarke stepped out of the medical building and into the large swarm of college students walking in different directions. Some were heading for their next class, while some were heading home with their mates. But for the blonde she was in search for her friends; they want to have lunch together on their first day. Fortunately for them they have the same time schedule so far.

“Clarke!”

She wheeled around and found Octavia and Raven arm to arm.

“Lunch? Let’s go.”

Upon reaching the huge cafeteria, the line was not that long; thankfully. The three girls headed to the tray station and took one each. Filling their empty trays with food and drinks. Clarke followed Octavia to an empty seat on one of the corner with Raven closed behind.

Raven sighed, “I didn’t know college life would be this stressful. Let alone on your first day.”

“Tell me about it. The professor already asked us to write a page-full reflection.”

_Is that? This can’t be. No way!_ Her blue eyes skewed on the figure outside the window, watching it like a hawk as it floated inside the busy cafeteria. She gasped realizing that she was _really_  here. That Lexa was actually here! Her mouth betrayed her even before her mind realized what was happening.

“LEXA!”

She waved goofily. Lexa’s eyes found hers. Clarke grinned from ear to ear.

—————————————————————————–

Her stomach flipped.  _I know that voice. I can distinguished that voice from anyone else!_ Soon her eyes started darting aimlessly on the crowd and found those oceanic eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. The blonde’s face was priceless. It almost made Lexa burst into laughter but immediately drowned it down.

“Hey! Did you waited long?”

Echo pulled her out of the gaze.

“No. Let’s go. I’m starving.”

Soon the two girls found themselves across the room from the blonde with her back facing her. She didn't want to be glancing on the girl's direction especially knowing that Clarke would be watching her with a sappy smile. Unfortunately for her, they were near the main entrance which made Lexa feeling very agitated because of the continuous pounding of the door onto its frame every freaking seconds. She gritted her teeth but didn’t mentioned anything to Echo.

“How’s your first day?”

“It was okay. Interesting.”

“Yes, it was fascinating. Professor Jackson was-”

“Lexa! You’re here!”

_That voice again._

Lexa closed her eyes for a nano second before looking up.

“Clarke.”

“Clarke? What are you doing here?” Echo asked confusedly - somehow offendedly. 

“I go here,” she mentioned proudly with chin high.

Lexa almost wanted to smirk but pulled it out quickly.

“So you’re here! We’re at the same university, Lexa. What are you taking?” ignoring the other girl across the table. Who was visibly puffing in annoyance.

“Law.” she mumbled unconsciously forking down her broccoli.

“Lex, that’s broccoli,”

But it was too late, it was already sliding down her throat. Lexa gagged and winced by the taste of it.

“Lex! Are you okay?” Echo asked patting her back gently.

Lexa hold out her hand at her and drank another swig from the water bottle.

“She’s allergic to broccoli,” taking the girl by arm. Lexa was already swelling, her neck was already having red patches and she was scratching unrelentingly.

“Lexa, stop scratching!”

“I ca…Can’t… Brea-…the…”

“Fuck! Come with me. You need a shot.”

Echo was about to stand up but Clarke waved her down.

“I will take care of her, Echo. Lexa let’s go.”

Clarke pulled Lexa out of the crowded cafeteria and into the medical building where the nurse’s office was located at.  _They should have a shot right? They should be! This is an emergency situation._ She glanced on the girl on her right; her heart sank. She had never seen her in terrible shape but only once when she encountered her accidentally swallowing a small portion of broccoli while they were eating out with her parents.

Lexa was panting, gasping for air. She gripped on the blonde’s shoulder and trying to steady her balance. Her head was getting dizzy, her vision was getting hazy.

“Lexa… stay with me,” gripping the brunette's waist. 

“Clarke…”

“Nurse! NURSE!” she shouted, even before her feet stepped inside the small clinic. 

A young blonde nurse came rushing out of the other room and gasped at the swollen brunette.

"Oh dear God!"

“She got an allergic reaction from a broccoli. We need a shot!”

The nurse nodded and quickly busied herself with the epinephrine shot. By this time Lexa’s neck was throbbing red, her lips were swollen and she was panting for air… Clarke grimaced by the sight; not knowing what to do. So she pulled her to an empty bed and watched Lexa opening her eyes. The brunette found the blues staring at her with deep concern. Her stomach flipped again. 

“Clarke…”

“Lexa, stay with me. You’ll be fine. The nurse’s getting the shot ready. Hold on, Lexa.”

Clarke felt the girl’s hand on hers and she squeezed gently. Making sure that she’s still with her.

“Please step  aside, miss.”

Clarke didn’t let go of the girl’s hand but took a step on the left. The nurse took out the needle and gently injected it. Moments later, Lexa started to relax. Clarke’s palpitating chest started to calm down as she laid the girl on the bed. She heaved a sigh of relief as she watched Lexa’s features returning to its original color.

“Clarke…”

Lexa tried to sit up straight but she pushed her down gently.

“Sshh… You’re safe.”

Hearing a small sigh from the frail body,  _you scared the life out of me, Lexa._  She bent down and kissed Lexa on the forehead. She froze, she froze because  _again,_ her body betrayed her even before her mind could comprehend what she was doing. Lexa squirmed underneath her, she hastily straightened up and bowed down at her hand which was still holding the girl’s hand. 

“Thank you… Clarke.”

Clarke started to blush, for the first time did she felt those words were without menace nor force. Her eyes met those green once more and smiled.

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

“It’s just an allergic reaction, Clarke. You don’t have to be so melodramatic.” Lexa mumbled in a husky voice, averting her eyes and faced the wall.

———————————————————————————–

Her body stiffed by the ring of laughter ringing in her ears. Her stomach made a 180 degree somersault and her chest just decided to chime in and pumped quadruple times. Lexa swallowed the big lump and cleared her throat, trying to ease the constraints.

“Are you feeling better?”

The nurse asked after attending to another student.

She sat up straight and nervously pulled her left hand out of the blonde’s grasp, “Yes. Thank you. I’ll head back to class now.”

“Lexa you should rest for awhile more.” Clarke argued.

“Yes, you should. It will take more time for the shot to fully kick in. Don’t worry I will give you an excuse letter to give to your professor. As for you, young lady. You have to go back to class.”

Clarke pouted but still nodded. She watched the blonde stood up still giving her the eye of concern. Lexa sighed, she knew that Clarke was incredibly worried for her.  _As always._

“I’ll be fine, Clarke. Go back to class.”

“But-…”

“I’ll message you once I’m out of here.” she stated.

Still with much concern, she watched the blonde battling some demon.

“Go.”

And there goes the blonde out of the door and so was her sense of security and comfort.

————————————————————————————–

“Are you alright, Lexa? I heard from Clarke about what happened.”

Indra fussed around her daughter making sure she was alright.

“I’m okay, mom. The nurse gave me a shot,” she sighed tiredly. Clarke followed right after looking lethargic as well.

“Well that’s good. Well come along then. Dinner is ready” ushering the two girls to the dining table.

After a moment of silence, there was an obvious silence between Lexa and her parents. She bit her inner cheek as she plucked all her courage to look up and face her father. She have to say it. She have to do it now before anything else stops her... Before her parents master plan even begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_***About a week ago*** _

“Is that the blue print?”

Lexa heard her mother asked as she stepped down the stairs. Quietly she sat down on the last step, listening intently.

“Yes. Our architect already finished it. Do you like it?”

“Oh I love it! It’s bigger than this house. We have all the rooms that we need. If our children get married we have rooms for our grandchildren. Its wonderful! I could imagine Charlotte’s room will be here…”

Gustus hummed in agreement.

“Then Lexa… and Clark will be in this room.”

Cold sweat broke on her hairline,  _Lexa and Clarke will be in this room… No way._ Lexa wrung her fingers feeling the fuming anger within her. _Yet another plan, of course! Anything for Clarke! I can't believe I have to suffer for this._  She shook her head at the fact that the Griffin's will not be moving out anytime soonand this made the brunette even more angrier, _I_   _can’t be manipulated like this._   _Just as easy as this!_ Lexa stood up and casually strolled over to her parents.

“What’s that?”

“Oh! Nothing! Just work, Alexandria,” Indra brushed off.

Gustus coughed loudly and quickly rolled up the blueprint. Lexa arched her eyebrow and nodded slightly directing her vision back towards the kitchen. 

_I have to do something._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Father.”

“Lexa.”

“I’ve decided to move out.”

_**Clunk! Clunk!** _

_**Thud! Thud!** _

Everybody looked at Clarke who emerged out of the kitchen door, bending over picking up the fallen utensils. When the blonde looked up, Lexa could see the hurt in them. 

_I have to do this._

“What are you talking about, Alexandria?!” Gustus bellowed, his voice was raising.

Lexa lowered her vision as she watched in the corner of her eyes, the blonde reentered back inside the kitchen.

“I’ve decided to move out. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time now. I want to be independent. I want to know what its like to live on my own. Earn my own money and survive.”

“No.” her father uttered, ending the conversation.

“No, father. I’ve already found a small apartment. I’ve already paid in advance and I’m moving out next week.”

“Alexandria… Why?” Indra walked over beside her daughter, searching something in her eyes.

“I’ve already told you the reasons, mother.”

“But Alexandria you can still have that even _without leaving_. You can work. You can live on your own... _here."_

Lexa shook her head by the idea.  _That wouldn't help at all._

"Is it because of Clarke? Are we pushing you too much? If we are, we can fix that. You don’t have to move away.”

Lexa swallowed hard, she saw the kitchen door moved and she knew that Clarke was listening.

“It got nothing to do with her, mom. I’m sorry. But I have to do this. I hope you’ll respect my decision… Excuse me,” she pushed her chair away and went up to her room.

—————————————————————————–

Clarke felt her world was crumbling apart. It was slowly turning into dusts before her eyes and pretty soon the wind will swept it away and nothing will be left for her.

_Lexa is moving out. She’s moving out. Next week._

She leaned against the kitchen wall gripping her fork and spoon on her chest tightly, evening her breath. She doesn’t like it. The sinking feeling that she was currently feeling. She despised feeling this way but she can’t help it. She felt lost and guilty that somehow at one point or another; despite the denial that Lexa uttered moments ago; deep inside she was a part of it. She was the reason why; at least partially.

She heard the kitchen door swung back as her tears trailed down on her cheeks.

“Clarke? Honey?”

Indra touched the girl’s tensed shoulders, bringing her back to reality.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes!” she said perkily, dunking her face wiping it discreetly. “I’ll head outside and finish my dinner,” giving a smile. She knew that Indra saw it, she knew that it was a sad one too but she left the woman without another word; not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

After finishing her dinner, she helped Indra do the dishes in silence. The woman kept giving her glances but she kept ignoring them and pursed her lips as she wiped the plates dry. She just wants to be alone. She needed time to think. Shortly after, she went up the stairs and found herself leaning against Lexa’s door. 

_Lexa, are you really moving?… Can you not? I’ll try to be less annoying. I promise._

She rested her forehead against the wood and breathed in sharply. As if something heavy was pressing against her ribcage and she can’t breathe properly. She wanted to lift off the unwanted weight off her chest but she can’t because the only one who can was the girl on the other side.

“Lexa…”

Unknowingly, tears started to prickle down her cheeks. She sniffled quietly not wanting to attract attention from the girl inside, she walked over by the makeshift living room and walked up to the balcony. Watching the night sky glimmer on her eyes. She smiled sadly and whispered,

“Dad…”

She sniffled.

“What I am gonna do?… She’s moving out and I don’t think I could make it… I really don't want her to. It feels like this was all my fault.”

She burrowed her head on her crossed arm on the railing and took a deep breath. Letting in the cold air sipped inside her nostrils filling up her lungs. A sob erupted.

“Please tell me what to do, Dad.”

She stayed there for a brief moment. Engulfing the breeze that shuddered her tired body. Letting the tears fall with much hope that it will lessen her burden. She doesn't know how long she was standing there for but long enough to feel her legs cramping up. Suddenly, she heard approaching footsteps. She froze and quickly wiped away the tears. Standing up straighter; she faced the arriving person.

“Lexa!” she gasped.

——————————————————————————–

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, Clarke.”

She watched her shook her head. Those blue eyes were gone but was replaced with a puffy red sorrowful ones. Lexa's heart sank. 

“It’s late. Can’t sleep?”

Lexa nodded and sat down on the sofa. Actually collapsing on it because of what she just saw. Clarke followed her after but hesitated inches away. 

“You can sit down, Clarke if you must.”

She felt the cushion beside her dipped and so did her stomach. The awkward silence was filling the air and the only thing she could hear was the continuous ticking of the clock against the wall.

“I heard you’re moving out.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

After a minute of silence.

“Why?”

“I think you’ve already heard the reasons, Clarke.”

“Okay…”

Lexa shifted on her seat uncomfortably and felt the girl stood up.

“I’m heading to bed. Goodnight, Lexa.”

And as she watched the girl walked out, her chest was wrenching.

_Say something!_

“Don’t blame yourself, Clarke. It got nothing to do with you.”

_That's a lie!_

Clarke stopped at her track and looked back at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Then why? Why still move?”

Lexa was now on her feet, “Because I have to, Clarke.”

“Why?… If I’m becoming too annoying. I'm terribly sorry, Lexa. I will keep my distance from you. At home. In school. I will do whatever you want me to do, Lexa. I swear!”

_And that’s the problem… I don’t want you to._

“Don’t Clarke. I have to do what I have to do. And you should too.”

“But its you what makes me happy, Lexa.” taking the girl’s hands, squeezing tightly.

Lexa didn’t flinched; she let the girl held her hands. Somehow it was holding herself together with heart breaking words that she had/will say. 

“I’m sorry that it has to come down to this. Move on, Clarke. Be happy.”

The ocean was moving, the tide was getting higher and higher. Lexa thought that she was going to drown. 

“Is that what you really want me to do?”

Her chest was drumming; drowning her ears. Her heart and mind was playing tug of war with each word spoken. She swallowed the huge lump that somehow kept crawling in her throat, just as she swallowed down _yet another lie_.

“Yes.”

_This is the right choice._

She felt her hands dropped on her sides as the girl let go. Her stomach dropped into oblivion. Clarke was now staring at her with so much hatred and hurt. She wanted to close her eyes and imagine that none of this was happening. That she wasn’t hurting the girl in front of her. But she knew it was far from the truth. She have to do this.

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

And walked back inside her dark room with a heavy heart and droopy eyes brimming with tears.

_Break the girl's heart and move on._

_That's what I kept telling myself._

_But why is it the more I do it._

_The more it feels like it was my own that was shattering into pieces._

———————————————————————————–

And so the night had finally arrived and in the morning Lexa will be heading out to her new home. Something that she wanted to do –  _No. Something that I ‘must’ do._ She stepped out of her soon empty room and took her time to bring up a carton of chocolate milk. She stopped at her track and turned to her right. Raising her hand into a fist, she knocked but before her knuckles even managed to touch the wooden door. She heard footsteps.

Stealthily, she pulled her body inside her room and heaved a sigh of relief. 

_That was close._

For the past few days Lexa started noticing Clarke’s tight lipped silence. She would eat her breakfast and dinner quietly and then crawled back to her cave. The only time she sees her was her trip to the bathroom and grabbing a glass of water or coffee. And when they managed to walk passed each other Clarke wasn’t –  _wouldn’t –_ even looked at her. Her perkiness was gone. Her silence was growing and so was Lexa’s anxiousness. Her mind kept telling her _‘do not talk to her, Lexa!’_ but her heart kept saying,  _‘talk to her, Lexa. You both needed it.’_

She was confused and frustrated of what to do. And having known that it was her last night in her parents house. She didn’t even know when will she be able to see the blonde again. Even Clarke’s absence in the Grounder’s Cafe was affecting her for days. Echo kept mentioning it to her but she doesn’t have the courage to tell her colleague to pipe down with it. So Lexa stood rigidly in the dark with a chocolate carton at one hand. Pursing her lips thinking of ways to say goodbye.

_Goodbye? Is this really goodbye?… Do you want it to be, Lexa?_

Lexa gritted her teeth and stepped out of the brightly lit corridor and sat down on the sofa ahead. She unscrewed the cap from the carton and downed the milk like it was some alcohol. As if by doing so would give her the courage and strength to say the words that repeating on her mind.

“Lexa?”

She jumped on her seat; feeling startled as she found Clarke with disheveled hair and in her robe with a mug on her right.

“What are you doing there? It’s late.”

Lexa nodded slightly.

“Thinking.”

“Okay.”

_There is was again. The minimal words. The absence of perkiness._

“Well… I’ll leave you with your thoughts. Goodnight.”

Clarke wheeled around.

“Sit with me.”

Lexa saw how her hand froze on the doorknob. How her shoulder tensed. How her eyes suddenly focused on those little veins on her hand. 

“What?”

Lexa could sense the shock on the girl’s voice.

She patted the seat beside her, “I need company… If you don’t mind.”

She felt the cushion dipped once more, eliciting a chill on her skin.

“Clarke-...” she started.

“Lexa, you’re leaving tomorrow. I know... We don't have to do this.”

Clarke stood up, Lexa was startled. She gave her a glance and hoped that she didn’t. The girl’s expression was disheartening. Averting her eyes away, she decided to look straight.

“Good.”

“Okay.”

Turning away from the brunette, Clarke asked tiredly as if being with her at that precise moment was a huge burden for her,

“Is that all that you wanted to say, Lexa?” 

Lexa was caught surprised by the sudden change of demeanor. She nodded and watched the girl walked back inside her room. 

_This is not what I wanted to happen._

————————————————————————–

“What does she wanted to say?”

Clarke puffed as she slumped on her bed.

“Oh good riddance! Have a good day ahead of you, Clarke!” She mocked as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

She shook her head in annoyance, “Have a great life without me!”

She flared her nostrils in agitation and took her whatever was near her threw it against the wall. And she saw it. It glimmered before her eyes as it came soaring in the air. She immediately jumped out of bed and walked over. She kneeled down and picked it up. Dangling the pendant before her eyes. She gripped on the necklace as tighter as she can and once again her body abandoned her mind.

“Lexa!”

She pounded on the door with all her might. She doesn’t care if Mr and Mrs Woods would hear her. Neither did her mom. The door cracked open.

“Clarke?”

“Take your stupid necklace back.  _I don’t want it anymore.”_

Throwing it on the girl’s face. Lexa was shocked. She stood rooted to the ground and let the necklace slid down on her body and onto the floor.

“Clarke…”

She felt the brunette’s hand on her arm, she violently yanked it away. Clarke chuckled angrily – sadly – miserably.

“This is what you wanted right? You wanted me to move on. That’s what you wanted to say just now right? You’re trying to slowly break it to me that you’re leaving and never coming back. You’re going to turn away and never looked back.”

“Clarke please-…”

“No, Lexa! I’ve tried everything you wanted me to do. I’ve been going crazy about this moving out thing but you don’t have to rub it on my face… You have no idea how painful it is, Lexa.” Clarke was sobbing so hard that Lexa just wanted to hug her tightly. 

_But you can’t, Lexa._

“You have no idea how… How… How hard it is for me to breathe. To eat. To think…. Fuck!”

Shoving her hair away from her face, she covered her mouth with her hands trying to stop the loud sob. Her chest was tightening that it made so hard for her to breathe. Her anxiety was kicking in and she can’t think straight. Clarke fell to her knees and in one single movement Lexa was supporting her.

“Breathe, Clarke. Listen to my voice.  _Please.”_

Lexa pulled the blonde under her embrace and rubbed her back gently.

“Count with me.”

_“one”_

_“two”_

_“three”_

“You’re doing great, Clarke. Breathe deeper.”

_“four”_

_“five”_

_“six”_

“take my hand, Clarke. Squeeze it.”

_“seven”_

_“eight”_

_“nine”_

_“ten”_

“Breathe… Breathe out… Feeling calm?”

Clarke everted her eyes and nodded. Her chest was still racing and her tears were still running. She rubbed her eyes, taking away the tears.

“Clarke listen to me.”

She looked at her tormentingly.

“I know I’ve hurt you and I’m sorry. But I have to do this. _Please try to understand_. I don’t want to keep hurting you anymore. I can’t stay here like this.”

“But can't you see that even by moving out I'm still hurting!"

Lexa took her hands, not knowing why she suddenly did that. She decided to just hold it, hopefully would help the blonde. Hopefully would help her too. 

"I know... But that's going to be temporary. One day... One morning you're going to wake up and feel lighter. Happier. You won't be even thinking about me--..."

"Then my mom and I will move out. We will find a place to stay. You don’t have to move. _Please stay, Lexa._ You're mom and dad needs you. Charlotte needs you.”

_I need you..._

“No. That still won’t change my decision, Clarke.”

Clarke sighed, feeling her chest calming down. But her eyes started to brim again. She felt the warm embrace of the other girl and fell into it instantly.

_If this is gonna the last time that I can hug her. Then so be it._

She pulled the brunette nearer and inhaled deeply, smelling the earthy scent that she always smelled when the girl walked pass her. She tried to familiarized the hug, the smell, the touch just in case she gets lonely and feel all alone. 

_This is it, Clarke. This is goodbye._

Nestling her nose on the crooked of the girl’s neck she gripped the girl’s waist making Lexa squirmed.

“I’m sorry.” pulling back. “I’m just gonna miss you so much.”

“I know.”

_Me too._

Clarke looked at her in the eyes, hoping that the girl would feel the same way but nothing gave in. She saw nothing but a blank face with green eyes looking back at her. Gritting her teeth, she nodded. Accepting what was given to her.

“You should head to bed, Clarke. You’re tired.”

Lexa stood up and pulled her hands along with hers. Before giving her doorknob a twist, she turned around and glanced at the love of her life.

_This might be the last time that I’ll ever see her this close again._

She peeled away from the door and cupped the brunette’s cheek, leaving a soft and tender kiss on the girl’s left cheek. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Lexa’s eyes were as wild and shocked as hers and soon their eyes were dancing on each other’s lips. The closeness was a very strong gravitational pull that they both try to defy.

Clarke parted her lips, the pull was getting stronger. The tidal wave was pushing her in. Lexa was stationary. Stood rooted to the ground. The blonde broke out of the stance and carefully touched the girl's cheeks again. She was searching for Lexa's eyes for any protest but there wasn't any. As if it was too good to be true that Lexa might be feeling the same way as her. She caressed her cheeks with her thumb giving it a moment to sink in for the both of them. Counting the number of heart beats that she could hear radiating from her chest...

_Thud_

_One_

_Thud_

_Two_

_Thud_

_Three_

_............_

She could feel the heavy breathing. 

_Is it mine? Or hers?_

She closed her eyes, letting the waves dragged her in. Letting her body do what it wanted to do. 

_Lexa...._

_.........._

_.........._

_.........._

Another three more heart beats. 

\--...........

“Go to bed, Clarke. It’s late.”

Lexa took a step back and scurried on the safety of her room, leaving the speechless and stupefied blonde.

———————————————————————————-

“Did you get everything? Clothes? Books? Food! Did you brought food, Alexandria? I just bought groceries the other day. You can bring some of it so you'll have food to eat.”

Lexa gave her mother a look.

“Mom, I’ll be fine. I can make my own food. Plus I won’t be eating that much in the apartment knowing I’ll be either in school or in the cafe. I promise I will eat on time, okay?”

Indra nodded sadly and hugged her daughter ever so tightly.

“I’m going to miss you, Alexandria. Are you sure there’s no way we can change your mind?”

Lexa shook her head.

“Sis! Why do you have to leave?! Why did you have to leave me with that stupid blonde?”

Charlotte pouted grabbing her sister’s arms desperately. Lexa gave her a warning look and then directed her eyes at the blonde who standing by the gate.

“Be good, Char okay? Don’t give, mom and dad a hard time. Please behave. No more practical jokes!”

Charlotte giggled and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll try.”

Lexa ruffled her little sister’s hair and looked up to her father.

“Dad. Thank you for letting me do this.”

“What choice do I have? You’ve already made up your mind and there’s no way of changing it. But the house will always welcome your back with open arms. Remember that Lexa. And please visit your mother and sister when you have time. Don’t forget about them.”

“Of course I will, Dad. Of course I will also visit you.”

Rolling her eyes at her dad. Gustus gave a wry smile and patted her on the shoulder.

“Well! Is everything ready? I believe you’re driver is ready to get out of here.”

Lexa nodded and looked again at Clarke, who was looking down on her feet. She didn’t moved an inch closer to her but instead she gave her parents and sister a hug and a peck on the cheek. She then climbed the passenger’s side of the taxi and with one final glance to the blonde. Their eyes met. The sadness was evident. The haunting and tormenting accusation of those blue eyes were blinding her. She looked away quickly as the driver pulled out of the curb, from the side mirror she could see her parents and sister were waving at her… and Clarke, Clarke was running after the vehicle.

“LEXA! Leeexxaaa!”

The brunette’s heart was crying out in pain. Her stomach dropped don’t know how many times that morning seeing the girl’s ghostly face.

“Uh miss, the girl’s running after the car. Should I stop?” the driver asked, slowing down the speed.

“No. Keep driving… Step on it.”

And from the distance, she could see the frail body of the blonde dropping down on the road. Crying. Heaving in pain. And so did her heart, as if a thousand knives being stabbed to her chest continuously. 

_This is the right choice, Lexa. You made the right choice._

—————————————————————————–

Clarke was floating. Her mind was empty. Her eyes were stinging red and puffy. Indra tried to help her up to her room but she just brushed her off and walked up by herself. 

_Lexa’s gone. She’s gone… Forever._

Her eyes started brimming again. She wiped away the tears angrily as she grabbed her doorknob and that’s when she felt it. She looked down and saw what was dangling on it. It was the necklace. Her heart sank. There was a note attached.

_“May we meet again.”_


	10. The Gratification

_***A month later*** _

"Clarke?"

Raven gave Octavia a look.

"Uhh Clarke... Do you want my pudding?"

Octavia pushed the girl's favorite snack and looked back at Raven uneasily. Their knees bounced in anxiousness as they watched their dear friend fall into pieces. It was torturous to watch. It was as if a Dementor just walked past and sucked the life and soul out of the table.

Raven nudged Clarke.

"Hmm?"

"Clarke its been a month," the brunette mumbled desperately.

Clarke didn't respond but buried her face on her arms instead.

Octavia sighed, "Hey do you wanna go to Grounder's after class?" She asked enthusiastically, hoping that she could pull back the bubbly blonde again.

Her eyes glistened and quickly agreed  like a little child.

Raven rolled her eyes feeling displeased about the situation. It had been a month since Lexa left the Woods residence and Clarke was nothing but a sulking child.  

"Of course you would. I really don't get why you're still into that girl, Clarke. She's practically treating you like a parasite."

Octavia hissed at her; who raised her hands in defense.

"What?! Its true. She have to girl up and move on, O. Its been 4 years! No improvement whatsoever. The girl seriously hate the crap out of her. She ignored her." Bringing her index finger out as if she's counting, "Made fun of her." Second finger out, "And now she's miles and miles away the other side of town... which by the way,  _away from her_. What do you expect?"

"Raven! Will you shut it!" Octavia gritted her teeth at how insensitive sometimes Raven can be. She gestured at Clarke who groggily looked and stared at blank space.

"She's right. I am a parasite." Clarke whispered.

"No! No no no. Of course not, Clarke. You're not a parasite. Tell her that, Raven! Tell her she's not a parasite!" kicking her shin under the table.

The taller girl rolled her eyes and sighed, pinching her nose bridge. Trying to settle the atmosphere with a serene and positive vibe. Something that had been lacking for the past month obviously. 

"Clarke, please tell me honestly. Did you see any  _possibility_  -  _Anything at all_ that Lexa might _actually_ have a thing for you. Because giirll you have to woman up and face the music. She's done for."

After a moment of silence, patiently waiting for Clarke's answer. The two girl's sigh and flung their hands in the air in defeat.

"You see my point, O? None! Nuh-duh!"

"But Clarke's been-..."

_"She kissed me."_

"Nooo...Clarke's being maso--..."

She slapped Clarke's arm so hard that it went beautifully red, Clarke winced from the pain and it seemed all new to her because it seems like the first sudden reaction she had for the past month... Well besides from crying and stoning.

"She...She..."

"She... She what?!"

Octavia and Raven were lost for words. They don't know if the blonde was lying or fantasying or the lost was already getting inside her head. It was too good to be true!

Clarke nodded still with a blank face.

"Oh dear Lord..." Raven faced slapped. 

"Miracles do come true!" Octavia beamed, shaking Raven's arms violently. 

Clarke sighed even more louder and burrowed her face again on her arms.

Octavia frowned, "so if she kissed you. Why are we getting that reaction from you? Aren't you ecstatic? The love of your life just kissed you! Clarke!"

Tugging on the girl's arm forcefully.

"It wasn't  _like that._  We were fighting. We were raising each other's voice. It wasn't even romantic... And it's behind a dumpster..." Clarke pouted and instead of dipping down her head again, she let it fall face flat on the table; with a resounding  _thud!_

"Who cares! Alexandria Woods kissed you!"

"Oh everybody should know this! Headline! The oh-so famous Lexa Woods kissed the 'dumb blonde' aka Clarke Griffin! Oh this is gold!"

"Raven!"

Octavia gave her a warning but she only received a sly grin.

" _Anyway,_ moving on. Clarke if you think there's a slight chance that Lexa might  _actually_ like you back then go for it. Keep fighting! You got my back, babe!" embracing her frail shoulders.

Clarke gave her a sad smile and shook her head, "She's gone, O. This past month I've only seen her a couple of times. Even if we're in the same university she's still so hard to find. At one point I thought I saw her but then I blinked my eyes and she was gone. And every time I showed up at the cafe. She just magically disappeared. I don't know what to do. Where to find her.  _I've tried everything!"_

Raven made her turn to give a long sigh, "Only time will tell, Clarke." Patting her best friend in comfort.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! You're lover girl's back! It's been awhile since I last saw her," Echo winked at Lexa as she focused her vision on the glistening gold outside the cafe.

"Shut up, Echo," Lexa puffed, scrunching her nose at the bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey... Where are they going?"

"Huh?" Lexa looked up from the counter and narrowed her eyes at the group of girls walking away.

 _Where are they going?_ Her stomach made a hissing sound as if like a balloon being deflated flat into nothingness. Lexa suddenly felt empty.

She stood up from the counter and pulled a long tube of take-away coffee cups and started stacking them up by the coffee machine; with it seemed to be too much aggression.

"Maybe they got some place better to be."

"If I didn't know you, Lexa. I'd say you sounded disappointed."

"Disappointed? Please! She's just a dumb girl."

Her stomach made a twist.

Echo chuckled, "That's what I like about you, Lexa. Very  _very oh-so sweet."_

Lexa rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the counter door.

As she pushed it open, the strong gush of wind from the back door came breezing on her face. She shivered on the sudden drop of temperature. Striding towards the opened door, she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it in but a hand stopped her abruptly. Lexa looked up.

"We  _need_ to talk. NOW."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said what now?!"

"You heard me and what I don't get is why you're running away from her."

"Raven... I don't know what are you talking about."

Shaking her head in deep denial.  _Clarke wouldn't say that. Wouldn't she? She wouldn't say that they kissed?_

"So you're saying Clarke is a liar? She can be childish and immature at times but I know for one thing. She always says the truth. Now tell me Alexandria Woods, was Clarke lying?"

Lexa was in deep silent.

Raven slowly nodded, "Just as I thought. Look I'm not here to tell you what to do or what to say because honestly it's really none of my business. But its affecting my best friend, Lexa. And I'm deeply worried about her... I just hope you're doing the right decision."

Raven bored her eyes onto to those green, looking for some sympathy at least.

"Raven..."

"That's all I'm gonna say. It's up to you, Woods what you decided to do. If you want to break Clarke's heart  _please_ do it gently. Please be careful with her heart. I just hope you'll be happy with you're decision."

Raven turned to her heels and walked out of the narrow alley but before she stepped a foot onto the sunlight, she gave Lexa one last look.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. This conversation  _never_ took place. Capish, Commander?"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and watched the girl being dragged away by the moving bodies.

 _Did_ that _just happened?_

She heaved a long tiring sigh and rubbed her forehead.  _I didn't know this is going to be so much trouble._ She headed back to the counter and met Echo's gaze.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, perfect." smiling faintly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sis!"

Lexa turned around and grinned as she embraced her younger sister.

"I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Char," ruffling the girl's hair.

"Come on, let's get ice cream. My treat."

Few minutes later, they were seating by the park under the scorching sun; devouring their ice cream in one hand.

"Do you really miss me, Char?"

"Mhmm... Because you're the only one who buys me ice cream," Charlotte chuckled sticking out her tongue on Lexa. Lexa mirrored the action and chuckled louder.

As they sat down quietly watching children with adults tailing them everywhere; running up and down the playground, Lexa couldn't help but smile at how time flew fast. Like it was just yesterday did she started high school and next thing she knew she was already in college. She chewed on her last bits of her ice cream cone and dusted her hands on her skinny jeans. Dealing with Clarke was a challenge, she thought by moving away would help her stop feeling the urge and the craziness. She thought she had let go of Clarke with much hope that the blonde would do the same. She never knew that the girl would hit rock bottom based on what Raven had mentioned. Lexa looked at Charlotte and saw the glimmer in her eyes as she people watched. She rubbed her palms on her pants again and cleared her throat. She have to know.

"So... How was at home?"

"Hmmm... Mom and Dad are always the same. Old married couple make me sick. Argh!"

Lexa nudged her sister playfully and nodded.

"How was Abby _?"_

"Abby? Well she's fine I guess. I hardly see her at home. She's been busy at work I guess. Besides from looking tired, she always have a worried face. I assume its because of Clarke."

Charlotte shrugged casually and continued licking her ice cream. Lexa hummed, she thought that was the best answer that she's gonna get from Charlotte but she heard the girl spoke some more.

"Clarke's been acting weird recently. She zoned out quite a lot. It's not fun making fun of her now. I hardly get any reactions from her. Instead of annoying her it annoys me."

Charlotte sighed and looked up at her sister. Lexa gave her a small warm smile and rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back. Averting her eyes away, hiding the concern that had been painted on it since the beginning of the day, Lexa said, 

"You better head home,Char. It's getting late." Looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah, mom's might get angsty again especially when Clarke came home  _pretty_ late last week. She can't stop fussing over Clarke because her face was like it had been ran over by a truck. You've got to see her face, sis! She have this big panda eyes. It's so funny!"

Lexa chuckled along with Charlotte, drowning the erupting feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"All the more you should head home. I'll see you next week, Char. I love you. Say hi for me to mom and dad and Abby."

Hugging her little sister tightly and pecking her on the cheek, she watched her sister board the bus home. She then found herself thinking, thinking of things that Clarke had been doing to herself. She can't shake off the unrelenting tightness on her chest every time she thought of Clarke doing something uneasy. Lexa had never thought about anybody else in her life before not until Clarke bombarded her thoughts and now her inner demons. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***About a week ago*** _

"Hey, Lexa."

Monroe pouted her lips towards the familiar blonde by the entrance and Lexa grimaced.

"She's here again."

"Lucky you,  _Commander."_

"Shut up, Monroe," rolling her eyes as she reentered the pantry with a racing heart.

 _Geez, woman! Would you relax!_   _It's not like this is the first time you've seen her for weeks... Actually it is... Just shut up, brain._

Her legs started doing its work, as if it has life of its own and next thing she knew...

"Can I take your order, miss?"

"Lexa! Hi!"

"Clarke."

She heard the warm giggle resounding the air and it almost made her feel warm all over.

"I'll just have coffee," Clarke mumbled with a soft smile.

"As always. Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. One coffee coming right up."

Lexa stalked  back to the counter and gave Echo the order.

"Coffee again? How many cups does she drinks in one day?" she asked as she busied herself with the coffee grinder.

"Just do the coffee, Echo." She mumbled lazily while scanning the entire room for empty cups and plates.

"Very impatient are we, Commander? Can't wait to get back to your lover girl?"

Echo grinned cheekily and handed her over the coffee cup in a saucer with white and raw sugar placed on the side and a teaspoon. Lexa gave her a look and walked away with the order.

"Here. Enjoy your drink."

And as she continued to take steps over another, she heard her name.

"Lexa!"

She looked back.

"Where do you stay? Your mom is really worried about you, Lexa. I didn't know you didn't tell your parents where you were living. She wanted to send you groceries so you don't have to buy one."

"There's a reason why I didn't tell them, Clarke," Lexa then lowered herself on the eye level with Clarke and whispered darkly, "And part of it was because of  _you."_

Clarke was taken aback, she pouted at the girl who was smiling at her deviously.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna stalk you or something... I just wanted to know if your safe... If your neighbors are safe... If you're eating right-..."

"I'm doing just fine, Clarke. I have work to do. Enjoy your coffee,  _mam._ "

She uttered in a cold demeanor. Hearing those words was something new to her. She never let anyone worry about her not even her mom. Lexa was well aware that by moving out meaning Indra will be more than worried sake. But she have to stand on her own two feet and survive. She have to experience it. She have to live it.

She dropped the empty cups on the bus tray and saw that Clarke was still watching her intently. As if she's some tv drama waiting for the climax to happen. She closed her eyes momentarily and inhaled sharply,

"Echo, I'm done for tonight," placing the tray back in the kitchen counter.

"Good, Let's go?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Where does she live? Why can't she tell me? Indra is really worried about her and so am I. I want to know if she's living okay on her own. Is she coping well? How was she eating everyday?_

Clarke propped her arm and leaned against it. She sighed softly and watched the brunette talking to Echo.

"Echo again. Psh!"

She sneered in disgust.

"What's so great about her?... Oh Lexa's leaving. Hhmmm... Maybe I could follow her a bit and  _then_ I'll find out where she lives. Bright idea, Clarke!"

She clapped her hands and rubbed it together with a big devious grin. Immediately, she stood from her booth and stealthily stalked the two figures out on the road side. Making twists and turns as they go.

_Where does she lives? The houses here are large mansions and bungalows. I thought she lives in an apartment._

_**Ding Dong~~** _

Clarke quickly hid behind the stationary car across the road and watched Echo pulling her hand away from the doorbell. A minute later, a small girl in her (maybe) mid-teens came ambling down the huge driveway and opened the gates.

"Sis! Lexa! Welcome back home!"

Ushering them into the three stories high victorian mansion. Unbelievably, Lexa followed them through and into the entrance. Clarke slumped back on the curve feeling overwhelmed and speechless of what she just saw.

_No... No! She can't be!... She can't be living with Echo! NO! That's impossible! She can't..._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***Present*** _

_It's been 8 days, 10 hours and 27 minutes since I last saw Lexa. *sigh* I wonder where she is now? Is she in class? Is she working? I can't even go inside the cafe without feeling rejected. She's obviously hiding from me._

Clarke frowned and wrung her fingers in dismay. Feeling her eyes moving back and forth at the densely populated quad of the big campus. She sagged deeper onto the bench and sighed again. 

Clarke blinked a couple of times to chase away the blurry haze. She swallowed back the sting in her eyes remembering that night. She gripped the wooden bench beneath her harder until she could feel a splinter.

"Is she really living with Echo?"

She asked herself, as her straight lined lips turned downwards as she took one final sharp breath.

_I've stayed outside for 4 hours and she didn't even came out. Is this the reason why she doesn't want to tell her parents where she lives?... Because she's living with Echo. She's with Echo, Clarke. You're a goner._

Finding out this news made a terrible outcome on Clarke. All the more she can't eat, sleep nor focus in her studies. Her mom was very concerned about her because she's like a lifeless body floating... just floating around the house, around school, around town. Sometimes she would find herself drifting towards the law building but once she sees Lexa coming out of class with Echo her courage made a downward plunged and she ran. She ran as fast as she can. Her frequent trips to the cafe had dropped tremendously knowing that the two girls will be there.

Clarke was heart broken. She could actually feel it in her bones. Her shattered heart fell into pieces and will never been mended back. She let her self go feeling devastated and ruined. Her optimism suddenly  _puff!_ in the air as if it never existed at all. She knew she was going south sooner than she expected.

Noticing the numbers of couples walking in front of being touchy and gooey with each other. Clarke couldn't help but sneer in disgust.

"Psh! They're  _so_ gonna break up. I'd give it a week!" Her eyes were dancing from one couple to another. Giving a relationship lifespan, she snickered, "Oh 3 days with that one... Now that one over there will be 1 fucking day!"

She laughed, she laughed hysterically as her insides came screaming in agony - in pain.

"Lexa... Psh! What's so great about her?"

_She's your everything._

"She's mean. Cold hearted. She doesn't care about anyone at all!"

_She kind. Discreetly sweet and she cares about... me?_

"Why do I even like about her?" she puffed loudly, "is it because she's smart?! talented?! She's beautiful?! Everybody adores her?!... SO WHAT?!"

Her chest was rising in anger, her hands forced into a tight fist reliving her 'not so good' moments with the brunette.

_That's how it supposed to be. Think about the horrible memories of her. I'll hate her to the core. I'll... I'll... But how can I when it feels like her presence is always around me? Everywhere I look. Every corner I turn. There's always something to remind me of her._

Clarke's harsh expression turned soft as she slowly turned her head left and right, knowing that she'll be seeing green... like those trees, like her green eyes. Those brown tree barks; resembles the girl's brown mane.

_How... How every couple that walked pass me desperately make me think of what ifs. *sigh* Or how that girl makes me think that she looks exactly like Lexa. Her purposeful strides. Her stoic expression but mean and determined. Her perfectly slender lean toned body structure. Her brown frizzly tousled hair came bouncing against the wind. Those captivating green eyes like the trees came glancing at her... Oh its like Lexa's haunting me. That girl is like a ghost floating towards her with the remnants of the brunette that she was incredibly in love with._

"So weird. She's so like Lexa."

Clarke sighed sadly and still kept her eyes glued on the approaching girl.

_"Clarke."_

She sighed again, "Wow. She sounds like Lexa too. I  _really_ should catch on my sleep. Tsk. I'm starting to get wild imaginations in broad daylight," rubbing her eyes thoroughly.

_"Clarke."_

Clarke looked up, "Why is ghost Lexa still talking to me? Clarke wake up! Wake up! You're dreaming," the blonde started slapping her cheeks trying to regain back her consciousness to reality. Her hands froze in place when she heard the  _girl_ spoke again.

_"Still dumb as always."_

"Wow! Even in my dreams she can be  _really_ mean too!... I think I'm going to be sick."

Clarke heard a faint growl and shook her head.

"My mind is really playing tricks with me."

The sneer/growl was there again, "Will you stop it, Clarke. I'm here! You're not dreaming!"

Clarke whipped her head up at the sound of the booming voice.

_That sounded so much like Lexa too._

Realizing that Clarke was still on her dreamscape, Lexa collapsed on the bench beside the stiff blonde. She felt the seat shook and she knew that the blonde was facing her because her hair stood up at its ends and the piercing stare on her cheeks was lingering.

"Lexa! Oh my god! You're here!... Are you really here? I'm not dreaming?"

Clarke unconsciously touched the girls shoulders and face, checking if she was really not going crazy.

"Oh thank god! I'm not crazy! You're really here!"

A loud laughter echoed in Lexa's ears and stared at her in grimace.

"I'm sorry..." Clarke solemnly apologized but with a sappy smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a brief moment of silence, the atmosphere had died down and so did Clarke. Lexa could sense the tremor and timidness of the girl. The excitement and bubbly was confirmedly gone and was now replaced by an alien. A foreign reaction that Lexa wasn't used to. She got worried.

"Are you really here, Lexa?"

Clarke asked, still sensing the impossibility of having the brunette near her or more so, approaching her in school.

Lexa sighed, "Yes, Clarke. I'm here."

Averting her eyes away from those concerned eyes, that soon enough turned into a smile.

"Okay."

She nodded.

_Get it on with it, Lexa._

She cleared her throat, "So how was at home?"

Lexa turned to her side and when she saw Clarke smiling at her too widely. She quickly turned around feeling the blush creeping on her neck and cheeks. A mixture of sinking feeling and relief washed over her. 

"Everything's fine. Everything great!" 

Clarke nodded enthusiastically, not taking her eyes off Lexa. Knowing this, the brunette didn't made a move, she kept her eyes trained on the people walking past them. Noticing guys smiling at her and some were even glancing at Clarke and this made her growl involuntarily. She suddenly have this sense of possessiveness over the blonde. 

_I can't be like this! Argh! Get a grip, woman!_

"That's good." 

"How about you? How are you, Lexa? Are you eating well? Is... Is Echo feeding you well?" 

"Echo?" 

She gave the blonde a questioning look. Wondering why Echo's name suddenly came out of nowhere and most importantly, why would the girl be feeling her  _well._

"Yeah. Aren't you... Living with her?" 

Clarke bowed her head at her wringing fingers, feeling the dropping motion of her mid-section. The blonde felt a movement and looked up. Lexa was staring at her hard, her eyebrows her furrowed as if she's trying to figure her out. As if she's some experiment that went terribly wrong. Clarke couldn't help but feel abashed and naked under scrutinization. 

"What is going on inside your head again, Clarke?" 

Clarke swallowed her fear. 

"I... I saw you went inside her house..." 

She suddenly heard Lexa groaned and watched her rubbed her eyes in annoyance. The brunette fell back on the bench and sighed. Clarke stumbled and still continued talking, having a strong urge to defend herself. 

"I stayed outside for hours and you never came out... So I thought you were living there..." 

"That's  _none_ of your business, Clarke."

"I know. I'm sorry... But are you sure, Lexa? You hardly know her..." 

She stopped abruptly when Lexa turned her head and stared her down. 

"I am  _not_ living with Echo, Clarke."

"You're not? But you didn't came out for hours..."

Lexa started to feel frustrated, she pushed her self up to her feet and folded her arms. 

"I was tutoring her sister, Clarke. Besides from the cafe I also  _tutor_ high school students is that enough explanation for you?" 

"You...Tutor? Really?" Jumping to her feet, Clarke grinned in huge relief. As if the heavy weight was suddenly lifted off her chest. "So you're not living with Echo? You were there to tutor her sister?" 

"Yes." Lexa replied back annoyingly, but at the same time in great relief seeing Clarke was back to her perky self again. 

"Okay." 

Clarke nodded continuously, with an obvious brimming of happiness. Lexa bit down the smile that was about to erupt and turned her back against the blonde. 

"I have a class to go to." 

And walked away from the happy-go-lucky girl flinging her hands in the air, calling back to her. 

"Okay! Have fun! Take care! Study hard! I miss you!" 

Lexa broke into a small smile, feeling elevated after for so long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Days had gone by and Clarke was back to her normal self again. Raven and Octavia were still dubious about what had happened to their best friend but didn't questioned further because all that matters was that Clarke is back. Their best friend is back. 

"Clarke?" 

"Yes!" 

Clarke answered brightly and looked back at Octavia who was giving Raven a look. 

"Do you wanna go out after class?" 

"Oh no can do, O. It's Friday and you what that means--"

"Lexa's working."

Octavia and Raven chorused together with an eye roll.  

Shrugging her shoulders joyfully, Clarke continued scribbling notes on her textbook. She also suddenly have this strong urge to study hard too and all thanks to Lexa. She had motivated Clarke to pursue Nursing and be a better person and take care of ill people in need. Clarke shook her head by the thoughts of the brunette and smiled widely not realizing her best friends whispering to each other and watching her intently. 

Half an hour later, she slammed her book shut and stuffed it inside her bag. Her best friends looked up and Raven asked, 

"Going so soon?" 

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I've been to the cafe. I kinda miss the coffee there." 

Shouldering her backpack with excitement. Octavia waved her hand away gesturing for the blonde to get going. Clarke giggled and left the library in a skip. Upon arriving at the Grounders, she grinned finding that her usual seat was vacant. She settled down and waved at one of the waitress for a coffee. Even before the server could turn around and walked away Clarke already fired away. 

"Is Lexa already in?" 

Monroe faced her and smiled smugly, "Oh didn't she tell you? She took the day off today!" 

"What?! Is she okay? Is she sick?" 

_"Hey... Sorry I'm late. My professor's giving me a headache."_

"Lexa!" Clarke almost stumbled out of the booth but refrained herself from doing so because knowing Lexa, she doesn't wanna make a scene. 

Lexa turned around and saw Clarke looking at her as if she had gone for ages. 

"Clarke."

"You're lover girl's back,  _Commander."_

Monroe chuckled heartily and left with Clarke's order. Lexa tugged on her ponytail tighter and watched Monroe go before landing her eyes on the blonde. 

 _She's back,_ Lexa thought. 

"Are you alright? Monroe said you took a day off." 

"I didn't..."

_Monrooee...._

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the girl behind the counter who was having a giggling fit while watching the two of them conversing. 

"So you're okay?" 

Clarke studied her seriously. 

"Yes, Clarke. I'm fine... Did you took your coffee yet?" Trying to change the topic. 

"Okay," feeling a tad bit better, "Yeah, your colleague already took my order." Clarke smiled adoringly and added, "happy working, Lexa." And settled back down on her booth with a propped up arm; watching her favorite reality show yet. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One espresso for the blondie." 

Monroe ordered in, Echo turned around and made herself busy. 

"Another coffee? Isn't that her 5th cup in..." Looking at her watch, "in 3 hours? Is that healthy? She didn't even order any food..." 

"I know but she said it's the only thing free." 

Echo sighed while waiting for the cup to be filled with black coffee and then handed it over to Monroe. But in second thought, she took the tray from her and said, 

"Let me handle this." 

She purposely strode towards Clarke and laid down the coffee in front of her. 

"Don't you think you had enough coffee, Clarke?" 

"What?" 

Clarke broke out of her Lexa stance and looked up. 

"Echo." 

"That's your 5th cup in less than 3 hours. Did you eat anything?" 

Clarke leaned back on her seat and folded her arms in defiance. Her sweaty palm were slowly padding her shirt to keep it dry. 

"It's the only thing that's free for refillable. Plus I'm not that hungry." 

Echo bit her inner cheeks, shaking her head in dismay. 

_This girl is not only annoying. She's hard-headed too!_

"Whatever you say, Clarke." And left the girl alone with her coffee. 

Echo walked past Lexa who was handing over the order to Monroe and informed, 

"Better watch out for your blondie, Lexa. That's her 5th cup." 

Lexa glanced at Clarke's table and clenched her jaw. 

"Let her be. It's her choice." And went to the opposite direction tending to another customer. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Growl Growl Growl** _

Clarke winced at the sound in her stomach. She pushed the untouched coffee away and gripped her stomach tighter. It had been growling and aching for an hour now but she still didn't made a move. She didn't want to lose another opportunity to watch Lexa work cause she wasted enough time for that. 

_I should have eaten before I came here. *sigh*_

Despite the strong working air condition of the cafe, perspiration came protruding on her hairline. She started to feel chilly as cold sweat came prickling down on her back. Her stomach was still rambling and in spite of her drinking liquid all night, her lips suddenly feel parched down to her throat. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a sharp breath. 

_You're fine, Clarke. You're fine._

She stood up from her booth and slowly stepped towards the washroom to freshen herself up.

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

One step to another.

Her eyes were blinking none stop as it tries to clear the blurry and cloudy vision.

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Loud shouting._

_Strong gush of wind._

_Numb feeling._

_....._

_...._

_Blank._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa froze half way while serving a guest. Her arms became stoned and frozen in time as she watched Clarke helplessly fell on the ground. Without hesitation she ran after her but she was too late, the blonde was already sprawled on the floor with her eyes closed and face filled with sweat. She grabbed her forearm which was too dripping in cold sweat and shook her urgently. 

"Clarke! Wake up!" 

The blonde was still unmoved. 

"Shit!" 

By this time, Echo, Monroe and Nyko was watching in horror. 

"Step away, Lexa." 

Nyko took Clarke's lifeless body back to his office and laid her gently on the chairs arranged side by side by Lexa. Long enough for the blonde's unconscious body to fit onto. Lexa paced around the small office of their manager, rubbing her forehead with great concern. 

_"Do you know her Lexa?"_

She walked back and forth foregoing whatever is going around her. Nyko touched her arm gently and brought her back to reality. 

"What?" 

"I said do you know her?" 

"No." Shaking her head in denial, "...Yes..." changing her mind. 

Nyko looked at her questionably, making way for Monroe to nurse Clarke back to health whom by the way starting to wake up. Lexa heaved a heavy sigh of relief and she almost wanna run to the blonde and give her a hug. But of course she didn't do that. 

"Yes, I know her." 

Reaffirming her answer. Nyko looked back at Clarke. 

"Mam, are you feeling better? Drink more water, please."

Clarke nodded and finished the glass of water that Monroe brought her. Giving a faint thank you to Monroe, she heard the big bushy man talking again. 

"Mam, may I know your name?" 

"Cla...Clarke Griffin." 

"Well, Clarke. I'm  _really_ glad that you're okay now. Do you have anyone with you that could help you go home?" 

Clarke gave a side way glance at Lexa and shook her head.

"Well..." standing up straight, Nyko folded her arms and directed her voice at the brunette by the corner. "Lexa, since you know her maybe you could help her go home." 

"What?" 

Lexa was startled by the request. She gave Nyko a horrendous look as if her worst nightmare just came true. But Nyko didn't faltered. 

"You're the only one here who knows Clarke. So I think It's a better idea." 

"No! It's okay. I'm okay. I can go home by myself, sir. Thank you for the concern" 

Clarke countered back trying not to put Lexa on the spot. She stood up on her two feet but it failed her miserably. Her knees wobbled and she landed hard on her butt on the chair. Lexa rushed to her side and cussed at how Clarke moved without giving a thought of making sure she was capable enough. 

"Will you be careful, Clarke? You're not strong enough." 

Clarke bowed her head and uttered a soft apology. Lexa sighed and closed her eyes for a second. 

"I'll bring her home, Nyko. Don't worry." 

"Good. Please be careful it's raining really hard outside." 

With a final nod, Lexa took Clarke by the arm and lifted her slowly. She asked Clarke to wait for her by the nearest booth and immediately grabbed her bag and umbrella. 

"Let's go." 

She supported the girl by the small of her back and out to the street. The strong gush of wind surprised them along with the strong pelting sheets of rain.

 _Why do you have to rain now!_ Lexa cursed.

She propped the umbrella open and made sure that Clarke wouldn't get wet and by all means she doesn't care if her sides were thoroughly wet. Her umbrella was only meant for one person.

"You're getting wet, Lexa!"

Clarke was alarmed, she pulled the umbrella to her side but she insisted not to.

"I'm okay, Clarke. I'm heading home anyways."

Her eyes were darting at the taxis that were now ignoring them even if their sign were green.

_This is impossible! Drivers won't even take in any passengers at this heavy weather._

Finally, a taxi came halting by the side. The driver rolled down the window and asked where they're going. 

"Sky street."

"Sky street? Oh no! Across the bridge is already flooded it's impossible to get their now with this heavy storm! Sorry!" 

And with that taxi drove off, splashing the two of them with puddle water. 

"Seriously." 

One thing she hates about Polis was every time there was a heavy rainstorm their place was the most difficult place to get out of or get into because of the stupid bridge. Living all her life in that so called high-end suburb, it's not so fancy anymore when the rain came crashing down. 

She looked down on Clarke who seemingly as worried as hell like her. 

"How am I gonna get home?" 

Lexa sighed and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number that kept bugging her for a month and gripped on her phone tightly when she heard the voice. 

"Honey! I've been trying to call you since this morning! Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" 

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was busy." 

"As always you are. Are you eating right? Are you having enough sleep?" 

"Yes, Mother." She answered back exasperatedly. "Look,mom I'm with Clarke right now and it's raining really hard-..." 

"You're with Clarke! Oh goodness!" 

"Mooomm will you listen for a minute? She wasn't feeling well and she have to get home. No cab wants to cross the bridge, can you pick her up by the cafe and bring her home?" 

"Oh..." 

Lexa heard a muffled sound at the background and she knew that her mom was covering the speaker and talking to her dad and Abby must be around cause she heard giggles too. 

_This doesn't sound too good._

"Oh honey, we can't. You know the bridge is always flooded with a storm like this? Why don't you bring her back to your place?" 

"What?!" 

She urgently looked down at Clarke who looked back at her startled by her reaction. 

"Can't you just drive the jeep? I'm pretty sure it can handle the flood just fine." 

She carefully hissed between her teeth. She knew her mom was formulating something again. 

"Oh honey, the jeep is out in maintenance. It broke down the other day. Just bring Clarke back to your place and we will pick her up in the morning! It's just for one night, darling. Okay?"

"But mom! Mom--..."

"Okay! Ta-ta!"

"Mom? Hello? Mom!" 

She heard a dead end call and cussed some more. She shoved her phone on her back pocket and hoped that her annoyance would be that easy to shove away as well. 

"What did your mom said? Is she picking me up?" 

"No. The jeep broke down. I'll bring you back to my place." 

Averting her eyes away, as she started to feel the way Clarke's bulging eyes bore holes on her face. Her cheeks started to feel warm and she knew she was blushing because Clarke seemed to be mirroring her reaction too. 

Lexa cleared her throat and pointed at the opposite direction. 

"My place is nearby. We could walk home." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked home in silence, she couldn't help but feel the tingling sensation on her side and across her back. How the brunette's left side bumped into hers whilst they walk. How her arms brushed against her back even though her hand was stowed in her pocket. She wished that this will go on forever. Being this close to Lexa. Smelling her earthy fresh scent. That even after a long day in school and at the cafe it was still there emitting and radiating, it could totally surpassed as her sweat. And Clarke still wouldn't mind being engulfed by it. 

When they reached the apartment building, the doorman opened the door and greeted them. 

"Good evening, Ms Wood. Good evening, mam." 

"Good evening, Steve." 

And they made their way towards the elevator. Clarke looked around the warm ambiance of the lobby, it was very welcoming and it feels like home. She didn't have to think twice if Lexa felt home almost immediately. She looked at Lexa who's face remained passive throughout their journey. She knew that the girl was against it. She knew that Lexa doesn't like to have her privacy being invaded, most especially by her. But she have no choice. Raven and Octavia's house were across the bridge too. So it's either sleep in the street for the night or walked through the flood by herself. And knowing how ungraceful she can be with uneven path she didn't even think twice about it. 

"Will you stop staring, Clarke!" 

Lexa glared at her. It was so obvious that the brunette was not in the mood. 

_On second thought, I'd rather sleep in the street or cross that flooded bridge than be here with her. She's so moody! She's giving me a whiplash!_

Clarke remained silent as they stepped into the car that brought them up to the 27th floor. And as the elevator door slid open, Lexa hastily stepped out and walked to the corner with her keys at hand. She followed her slowly, still trying to feel her legs and head checking if she regained back her momentum knowing that Lexa wasn't there to support her anymore. Lexa left the door opened for her and as she stepped in, it feels like she stepped inside a vacant house. 

_Or should I say an empty house. As if nobody's living inside at all._

Clarke was taken aback at how bared the small apartment was. 

 _I mean I've been inside her room before so it was understandable. But knowing she's gonna have a house all to herself, I thought she's gonna have a sense of decorations by all means. Or at least a sign that_ somebody _was actually living here... But there's nothing but an empty living room that was connected to the small kitchen with a small table suitable for four people._

Though the scene outside the windowed glass was spectacular. You could see the whole of Polis from that view. No wonder Lexa chose that apartment. The city lights were glimmering in the dark. The high level of the window made it easier for Clarke to look up and watch the stars glimmer in the sky. The rain was easing down but the tension in the room was increasing. Clarke removed herself from the window and found that she was alone in the kitchen aka living room. She pulled the chair out to sit and that was when Lexa decided to pop out and made a grand entrance with her mid riff shirt and a pajama pants. 

Clarke didn't even managed to sit down because her eyes were drifting over the small exposed skin of Lexa's perfectly toned abs. She swallowed  _hard._

"Make yourself at home. I'll head down and grab something to eat across the street." 

Clarke nodded and gently placed herself on the chair, trying to not to imagine. 

_Nope. I am not trying to imagine anything at all. There's no way, Clarke._

"Nope there is no way! Clear your head, Clarke. Stop your wayward thoughts!" 

_My hands sliding across her torso. Oh those abs looks so good-....._

"Clarke! Stop it!" 

10 minutes had passed and Clarke couldn't take it anymore. The bared walls were giving her enough ideas and jitters. So she stood up and decided to move around. Hopefully not letting her head get away with whatever inappropriate things that she and the brunette would _possibly_ do in an empty house... All alone... in the dark... 

"Clarke!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, ruffling her hair messily. 

She heard the door slammed. She jumped to her feet when Lexa came rushing in with a paper back stowed to her side. 

"What?! What happened?" 

Lexa was gasping for air. Her green eyes were wide as a golf ball as it came over her like a worried mother. Clarke literally have to bite down her lips because it was too adorable to watch. 

"Nothing." 

The brunette heaved a heavy sigh of relief and gave her a weird expression. She just shrugged nonchalantly and followed Lexa on the table as she started unpacking the food. Clarke sat down opposite her and took a packet of chinese food and dug in. She didn't even realized that she was  _that_ hungry. She was shoving food here and there. She didn't even came up to her that she was not breathing at all. So she gasped, she panted as Lexa pushed a glass of water towards her and not so lady like way, she drank it all in one down with a massive spilled down her chin. 

"You sure are hungry." 

Clarke stopped what she was doing and gave a small burp, "Excuse me. Sorry..." 

Putting down her chopstick very feminine and old fashion like and pouted subtly. Feeling embarrassed about her hasty and obnoxious heavy eating. When she looked up again those greens were on hers. She caught it looking at her; making her world stop. Yet again, the moment they shared was beyond what she expected. It was different compared to what they had shared before. It was filled with longing. Concern. Care. At least to what Clarke could comprehend. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's been a long time since I'm this close to her. I didn't even noticed her freckles on her nose and cheeks. How her eyes glimmer under the light. Is it really always been that blue? Her lips..._

"Lexa?" 

Lexa blinked and bowed her head on her food. Suddenly chewing aggressively after being caught staring at her. 

"Hmm?"

She didn't hear any replies after that and when she looked up. Clarke was reaching for her and felt her warm thumb brushed against her lips. Her heart pumped against her ribcage by the eliciting touch. She became rigid when _that thumb_ came and met Clarke's parted lips. Every single cell inside her body decided to suddenly stop right at that moment as she watched the opposite girl slid out her tongue and licked - what seemed to be chili sauce - off her thumb. 

Lexa squirmed on her seat.

Lexa swallowed hard.  

Clarke was smiling away and continued eating her noodle.

After a few silent minutes of eating... Or much rather staring.

Lexa cleared her throat and pushed her half empty chinese food box towards Clarke and stood up. 

"You clean up. I'm heading to bed." 

"Oh..." 

Lexa took the small steps up to her second floor or also known as the mezzanine. It was hardly a room. It was just the floor itself with her mattress at the corner in front of the foot to ceiling window and small table opposite it with no chair because her floor was where she sits on. It is that small and so was the ceiling. It was a few inches above her head and when she stretched her arms up she could almost touch the ceiling.

Upon reaching the safety of her room, Lexa leaned against her wall and tried to calm herself down. Shoving her tendrils off her face and flared her nostrils at the building sensation in between her legs.  

"You can't! Control yourself, Lexa. Self-control... Head over heart." She whispered aggressively. 

And with one final sharp breath, she walked up to her cardboard and took out a shirt and pajama pants and a towel. 

She walked a few steps down and flung the clothes towards the blonde who was left startled. Lexa swiftly turned around and crushed on her bed with a growl. 

"The bathroom's beside the stairs!" 

She shouted back, unlocking her phone and made a quick text to her mom. 

_**(23:47) Lexa Woods: We're home and safe, mom. Goodnight.** _

_**(23:49) Mom: That's great, honey. Rest well! Take care of Clarke. *wink* Goodnight, sweetheart!** _

Lexa tossed her phone on the side table and sneered at how conniving her mother can be. She leaned to her side and with her eyes shut her body fell into an instant coma. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_"Lexa..."_

_**Poke** _

_"Lexa..."_

_**Poke Poke**_  

"Hmm... What?"

She answered groggily. Lexa cracked her eyes opened and looked at the blonde who was now in her clothes and looking shyly. Her stomach was making its moves again. 

_Not again, Woods! No!_

"Where... Where do I sleep?" 

Lexa groaned in misery and replied back, "On the floor."

"What?...I'm the guest and I sleep on the floor?" 

She was caught surprised the sudden reaction. She jerked up to a sitting position and watched Clarke moved away. 

"Yes. You sleep on the floor. This is my house. My room. My rule." 

Clarke pouted and was about to argue when Lexa gave her a questioning look. 

"Why do you always have _that_  expression? Why are you wringing your hands together? Are you perspiring?" 

Lexa moved closer to inspect her closer. 

"Are you feeling alright, Clarke?" 

Slowly crawling towards the blonde. Clarke instinctively fall back. 

"Yes... I'm fine. Why?" The blonde stuttered as she watched the girl crawled towards her. 

"Oh I don't know...." Lexa moved a step closer and now she have Clarke trapped between her and the window. "You don't feel comfortable being  _alone_ with me Clarke?" 

"Uhh..." 

Lexa smiled coyly. Deciding to enjoy the flustered blonde. 

"You know..." drawing her arms on both of Clarke's side; caging her. "We have the whole night to ourselves.  _Nobody_ will hear you scream. We can do  _whatever. We. Want."_

She uttered seductively as she lightly brushed her lips on the girl's sensitive skin. Lexa knew that she was pulling the string too far. She was stretching it too much that it might snap in any seconds and she will have no control of her next actions. But she can't help it, she let her stupid heart tells her what to do. Her palpitating chest was making her rounds again as her actions were abandoning her despite the smart brain of hers wanting her to back down. 

"I... Lexa... " 

_Enough, Lexa._

Lexa falls back and laughed hysterically, pulling away from the girl. Clarke was startled and embarrassed that she turned crimson red and stared at Lexa's laughing figure. 

"You're so easy, Clarke." 

Lexa continued and walked back to her bed. She flung the comforter and extra pillow on the floor beside her and arranged it nicely. 

"Your bed awaits, Princess." 

She smiled smugly. Slumping back to her sleeping position and closed her eyes. Giving her quickening chest a break. She tucked her arms between her legs to make it stop shaking of what she just did. Turning to her other side, away from Clarke Lexa smiled goofily at how she still can manage to make the girl feel all flustered even after not seeing each other for a long time. Then she knew that Clarke was still not over her and it made her feel so relieved. More than what she could admit. She always thought that the girl's constant absence in the cafe and aloofness in the campus was the blonde's way of moving on. And maybe it was but after tonight's turn of events it still dawned on her that Clarke wasn't over her yet and it made her... happy. 

Despite her avoiding Clarke for weeks after her departure, she knew she couldn't hide from her for too long. One way or another they will always found each other's paths and they will cross again... Just like this night. Reflecting on the conflicting feelings that she have for Clarke, she thought it was nothing but an innocent crush, nothing but an admiration of the girl's tenacity and bubbly-ness that made her feel that way. And that it was easy to forego of what she felt because its nothing.  _Completely innocent and stupid admiration._ That was it. 

At least of what she thought it was. But feeling out of blue, Feeling lost and distracted knowing that Clarke was nowhere to be found and finding out that she had let herself go because of her departure only made her worried sake. She'd be lying if she didn't even try to find out what's wrong with Clarke because a week after she left. Clarke was there at her usual seat in the cafe and so was the week after that. Everything was normal but next thing she knew, Clarke was gone again. Her hidden concern was upscaling and she have no choice but to do what she have to do, to make herself better.

After Raven confronted her, she called up Charlotte and asked her out. She have to find out what's going on with Clarke and the last straw was approaching her in school. She thought she lost the girl because her eyes were shielded. It was clouded with whatever was occupying her mind. Clarke was  _not_ Clarke anymore but another stranger or an alien looking exactly like her. She knew she have to do something. Even if its a simple conversation with much hope would elevate some of the problems that the blonde was going through... And then the Echo and Lexa living together happened. 

_**Shuffling Shuffling** _

Lexa hugged her pillow tighter to her head and sighed. 

_**Shuffling Shuffling** _

"I can hear you think, Clarke." 

"UH... Sorry." 

Lexa heard another shuffle and she puffed in annoyance. She sat up and stared down at Clarke grimly. The brunette stepped out of the mattress and pushed the girl up. 

"You sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." 

Clarke sprung to her feet as Lexa chased her away from the comforter. 

"But Lex..." 

"Just go to sleep, Clarke." 

Switching off the lamp by the table above her head. 

"Lexa..." 

Her voice pierced through the darkness just like how it did inside of her. 

"What?" she groaned.

"I... I can't sleep with lights off." 

She moaned and turned on the lamp. 

"Happy?" 

"Lexa..." 

The girl stuffed her tired face on the pillow and folded the sides up to her ears, drowning the sound from the girl above her. 

"What?!" She spatted. 

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Clarke."

"Uhh... The bed is big enough for two."

" _I'm okay, Clarke._ Go to sleep."

"But..." 

"Clarke!" 

"Okay!... Sorry..." 

The silence went on and Lexa thought,  _finally! I can sleep!_ But it was too good to be true. Of course it is.

_**Shuffling** _

_**Shuffling** _

"Lexa..." Clarke whispered. 

Lexa groaned in misery. She quickly grabbed the pillow and the comforter at hand and shoved the girl to the opposite side of the bed and settled down. 

"Happy now?" 

"Uhh... Yeah. I'll sleep on the floor."

Clarke grabbed her pillow and gently crawled over Lexa's body but even before she made to the ground. Lexa pulled her body back on the mattress making her bounced and so did her chest and Lexa's arm against it.

She felt it.

Lexa felt her arm hit Clarke's chest as she bounced back. It almost made her whole body stiffen. She opened her eyes and saw how startled Clarke was. She decided to play along. 

"No. You will sleep here  _with me._ That's what you're hoping for isn't it? To get me on the bed with you." Lexa shifted her arm on the side of the girl's face. They're breathing each other's air and it made her south coiled up.

"Well you have me now, Clarke. Are you ready for this?" Drawing her face nearer and nearer, tempting her. She watched as Clarke closing her eyes, wincing at her action. Piercing her lips together.

Lexa dropped back to her own pillow. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke heaved a huge sigh of relief and watched Lexa breathing evenly at her side. Closing her eyes, she tried to even her breathing as well. Not letting the sensation in the pit of her stomach travel down to her south but it already did. She twisted her legs together to stop the throbbing, feeling the embarrassment of being turned on with the presence of Lexa in the room. She thought the girl had already fallen asleep but with eyes closed Lexa spoke. 

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed, Clarke." 

Emitting the difference in tone of the 'k' once more. Clarke looked back at Lexa still with her eyes shut.

"... I can't do that... It's not because of you. It's because if I did, then it means I'll be under my mother's spell. She'll be able to dictate my life without any saying. From a child growing up, schools, sports, and now,  _this. I can't let them control my life."_

Lexa opened her eyes, that Clarke realized was less guarded and filled with heavy load. Oh how much she wanted to lift those away from her. Make her feel less burdened and be more light hearted. She've never seen Lexa smiled genuinely before maybe only at very rare occasions. It was that hard to catch. 

Clarke waited for some more but none came. She looked back again and found a sleeping beauty on her side. The heavy and even breathing of the brunette showed that she was already asleep. The blonde sighed and rolled to her side and watched Lexa sleep. 

"I'm sorry, Lexa. I dragged you into this mess..." 

She lifted her hand and kissed her two fingers and tapped it carefully on the brunette's parted lips. Clarke smiled and nestled deeper on her pillow, waiting patiently for her sleep to visit her. Her mind was separating from her body, she's falling hard into oblivion of slumber. Mr. Sleep came to say, "Hi." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not!" 

"Yes you do! I have a proof to show it!" 

She never thought of waking up in the morning would be having an argument with Lexa. She always imagine it to be slowly cracking your eyes open and found the love of your life lying down beside you with her arm slumped over your stomach and you smiled at how close you were. Then she would open her eyes and smiled back at you and say, "Good morning, beautiful." Emitting with so much love and care. The trust and happiness that the both of you shared, that no matter what you're going through you have each other's back. Forever.

But nooo... Her morning was  _nothing_ like that. She opened her eyes and found Lexa scowling at her by the floor. 

_She could be so demeaning sometimes!_

"For the last time. I sleep like an angel!" 

"Why don't you think again?" 

Lexa shoved her laptop on the girl's lap and smirked. Clarke's eyes almost wanted to bulged out of its sockets looking at the desktop background on the girl's computer. It was her lifeless body actually hogging the mattress as if she owned it. Her body was sprawled over the queen sized bed and mouth was widely agape with a heavy drool on the side. Clarke almost dug her own grave at that moment. 

"Wanna take back your words,  _Angel?"_

Clarke pouted and stormed down the stairs and into the bathroom. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa chuckled heartily by the reaction and opened her picture file and scrolled down at the pictures she took of Clarke after she was mercilessly kicked off the mattress and denied reentrty. She smiled and thought how peaceful she looked when she's asleep. 

_Almost like an angel._

She grinned by the ridiculous thought and shut her laptop down. She made her way down the stairs and started to make breakfast, luckily enough she still have a packet of pancake mix in her cardboard and maple syrup left. She started whisking and frying away until Clarke came back with her original clothes and sat down on the table. 

"Hmmm... Smells good, Lex. What's cooking?" 

"Pancake."

"Ah! My favorite!" 

_Of course, I didn't know that..._

_Of course you do._

Lexa rolled her eyes as she flipped another pancake on the pan. Soon enough, the two girls found themselves eating in silence. It had been a long time since she ate breakfast with Clarke and she kinda... miss it. 

_Almost._

Lexa looked up and placed a small hint of smile when the girl was joyfully munching on a simple piece of bread as if it was the best food that she had ever tasted. She couldn't help but feel dignified by the scene. She hardly cooks and when she did Clarke seemed to always enjoy it without a doubt. Lexa cleared her throat. 

"What time are you heading home, Clarke?"

She saw Clarke stopped her chewing half way and directed her eyes on hers. 

"Umm..." She swallowed, "What time did you're mom said she's gonna pick me up?" 

Lexa sighed and pulled out her phone and called Indra. 

_**Riinng Riiingg** _

"Goodmorning, honey! Have you eaten yet?" 

"Yes, mom. What time are you picking up, Clarke?" 

"Oh! Right... Well about that... Your father and I are out of town for a company retreat. Abby is coming along with us too. Will be back till monday night." 

"What?! When are you planning to tell me this?!" 

"I'm really sorry, honey. Its work. You know your dad and work." 

"Then what about Clarke, mom? Charlotte?" 

"Oh you guys can handle yourselves. You're old enough. I've got to go, honey. See you lovelies! take care! Ta-ta!" 

"Mom! Wait! Don't hang up--" 

Lexa pulled down her phone, "Shit." 

"What?" 

Clarke was watching her while chewing on her last piece. 

"Parents and Abby went on a trip. So you're baby sitting Charlotte. I have work today." 

"Oh... Okay. Well no worries I can do it." 

Giving Lexa a warm genuine smile and a wink. 

Lexa grunted internally feeling the uneasiness of the coming weekend at her doorstep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte! Dinner is ready!" 

The youngest Woods stumbled down the stairs and entered dining area and almost immediately she backed away by the sight. 

"What the heck is that?" 

"It's stir fry... Fried rice?" 

"Doesn't look like one." 

Poking it with her fork. Clarke pouted and sat down on her chair while the girl carefully took a spoonful and sniffed it before she shoved it to her mouth. She saw how Charlotte flared her nostrils. 

_I kept tasting it over and over again before serving it. It shouldn't be that bad._

Clarke sunk down on her chair and ate in silence just like what she usually did with any of the Woods siblings. But of course she have to break the silence somehow. 

"So... How was school?" 

Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

"Hmmm... Everything's fine. I got an A for my math test." 

She raised her chin high and smiled proudly and Clarke wondered, 

_Was Lexa like this when she was in her age?_

She snickered by the thought of it and nodded. 

"That's great! Keep it up!" 

"Definitely! I'm going to be great. Just like Lexa." 

Charlotte smiled away by the mention of her sister. It was a clear admiration what Charlotte have for her older sister. It was magnificent to see how the two sisters were so much alike. It made Clarke feel envious of being the only child. Being only one in the Griffin household it was always her alone or her and Jake. Abby was always busy in the hospital and having known that Jake who was a great father to Clarke. He was the nearest best friend-sibling-brother-father that she could ever have and she missed him terribly. Despite everything that they had gone through because of the one mistake that Jake did, Clarke never changed the way she thought of him. To her Jake will always be her hero. 

"So... How about you?" 

Charlotte peeked noticing the solemn eyes that Clarke was showing. 

Clarke was surprised by the question. 

"Great! School was busy but learning new things was great." 

"Mhmm... How are you and big sis?" 

"What?" 

She would have never thought in thousand years would Charlotte asked her that. She knew that the girl hates her guts. Charlotte was just watching her; chewing on her food. 

"Lexa and I are good. I slept in her place last night. It was really kind of her." 

"What? Sis let you sleep at her place? Nobody had been to her place before. She won't even let me go. That's so unfair!" 

Pouting away in huge disappointment, Charlotte sulked on her chair. Hearing this it was impossible for Clarke not to feel proud, uplifted... special. Finding out that she was the only who had been to the brunette's place was something. It was  _really_ something. 

_Or it was just a spur by the moment of rain storm._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte here's your clothes." 

Clarke knocked on her bedroom on the third floor while trying to balance the freshly folded clothes on her left arm. She twisted the door knob and almost had a fright of her life. She dropped the heap of clothes onto the floor and ran after Charlotte who was squirming and gripping her stomach helplessly on the cold tiled floor. 

"Charlotte! What's wrong?"

She touched the girl's shoulder's and squeezed it gently. The girl groaned and moaned in agony. 

"My stomach... It hurts..." 

Charlotte cried with tears prickling down her face. Clarke was panicking. Her mind went blank and was caught in the moment that she sat there watching for a good minute. 

"Clarke! It hurts!" 

Charlotte grabbed her wrist and gripped tightly, waking her up from her stance. 

"I...I... Okay. Stay there. I'll... get medicine! Don't move!" 

She ran, she scampered, she stumbled in a state of pandemonium. Grabbing whatever she needed and went back up on the girl's bedroom. She thrust a small tablet and a glass of water when all of a sudden Charlotte came hurling on the floor. A slimy green yellowish substance came out of her mouth spluttering the floor. Clarke stood frozen. 

"Oh god... What am I gonna do! What am I gonna do!" 

Her anxiety was crawling back. Her throat was constricting. She's starting to have shortness of breath. 

_No! Clarke! Focus! You can't be distracted. Make Charlotte drink the medicine and call up your mom!_

"Right. Char drink this. Drink lots of water.  _Please. Please be okay."_

As she watched the little one drank in a weaker state, she felt a tears running down her eyes. She padded it away and talked to Charlotte in a more calmer and serious tone. 

"Lie down, Char. Don't move okay? I'm going to call for help.  _Everything is going to be okay."_

She uttered the words with so much dignity that Charlotte started looking at her differently. 

_Or maybe she was just feeling really sick._

Clarke bolted out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room where the land line was. She dialed Abby's number. 

_**Riingg Riingg** _

_"The number you've dialed is not available. Please try again later."_

"Are you kidding me?! Come on pick up,mom!" 

_**Riingg Riingg** _

_"The number you've dialed is not available. Please try again later."_

"Lexa... Lexa please answer the phone..." 

She speed dialed the brunette's number and on the third ring a wave of relief washed over her. As if the girl's voice was the only thing could make her feel calm and collected. 

"Hello?" 

"Lexa!" 

Hearing the urgency on the blonde's voice. Lexa became worried. 

"Clarke, everything's okay?"

"Lexa... It's... Charlotte..." 

Clarke bawling by then, her voice was cracking. It was shaking. It was hardly audible for Lexa to hear what the girl was saying. 

"Clarke calm down. Listen to my voice. Breathe in. Okay? Listen to me. What happened to Charlotte?" 

Clarke followed through, closing her eyes and taking a sharp deep breath. Despite her chest beating a thousand times faster; she opened her mouth feeling the calmness. 

"Char...Charlottee...," but it still croaked and husky, "I came to her room.. Then... She was on the floor. She was crying... She said her stomach was aching. Then.. Then she vomited... I don't .... I don't know what to do, Lexa! I'm alone and I don't know what to do!... What should I do?" 

" _Clarke!_ Calm down. It'll be alright." 

Clarke can't understand how Lexa can be so calm and settled at a frantic situation like this. But knowing that the brunette knew more things than her, she followed her instructions step by step. 

"Take a piece of paper and write down what I'm going to tell you to do." 

Clarke immediately sprung up and grabbed the nearest pen and paper. She was scribbling wildly like she was having an exam and the girl's paper was inches from her eyes and she copied it word for word. No added. No lesser. Exactly that came out of Lexa's mouth. She nodded and sniffed, listening attentively until her hand ached from writing. 

"Did you get everything?" 

Clarke nodded forgetting that she was on the phone. 

"Yes!" 

"Good. I will call up an ambulance to bring Charlotte to the hospital. I will see you there." 

"Okay." 

"Good." 

Clarke nodded once more and kept forgetting that she was on the phone and Lexa can't see it. She was about to put down the phone but Lexa spoke again. 

"Clarke?" 

"Yes!" 

" _Please take care of Charlotte."_

Clarke softened and gripped the phone harder, she nodded once more. 

"I will do the best I can, Lexa. You can count on me." 

And with that Clarke did what she have to do. She was in a frantic run. She didn't had a moment to think but follow through every single instruction that Lexa gave her. She was in a hectic distressed and her eyes were red and swollen that by the time Lexa found her by the waiting area of the Capitol General Hospital. Her rigid body lost its stability and fell into Lexa's strong and comforting arms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lexa!" 

Clarke ran into her and hugged the hell out of her. Her face can't be painted and heavy thunderstorm wiped away the glimmer in her blue eyes. Lexa was saddened. 

"Clarke," rubbing the girl's tensed shoulders as if it was the only action of comfort that she could give, "Where's Charlotte?" Looking around the vicinity. 

"She's inside the operation room. They've been there for almost an hour. Nobody's coming out. I'm getting worried, Lexa." 

Clarke's eyes were starting to water work again. 

"Okay," Lexa sighed, "Did you called my parents yet?" 

"Ah! I...I'm so sorry... So sorry... I forgot... Okay," stepping back. Clarke took a step towards the counter by the receptionist but then turned around again back to her seat but then stopped abruptly and headed instead to the phone booths by the corner. 

Lexa almost wanted to yell at her for panicking but she knew it was out of line. She knew that being in her shoes the situation would be a different. Instead she took hold of the girl's wrist and faced her, she stared down at Clarke with raised brows. Her voice flowed out in a slow and cooled manner to radiate the some ease. 

"Clarke. Listen to me." 

But Clarke was not giving her any. She was still panicking, her eyes were brimming. She can't look Lexa straight in the face, so the brunette cupped her face gently and directed it to hers. 

"Clarke, clam down.  _Please._ Everything's going to be alright." 

"But Charlotte... You're parents... This is all my fault!" Clarke sobbed, shaking her head in great disappointment, "I shouldn't have cooked! She... She ate the food I cooked... If she didn't then this won't happen at all! This is all my fault, Lexa!" 

"Clarke, it may be possible that it may be food poisoning  _but_ did you eat the food that you cooked?" 

Clarke nodded. 

"Did you feel sick? Stomachache?" 

The blonde shook her head. 

"Then it might have been caused by something else. Clarke, we won't know what really happened not until they're done." 

"But Lexa, Charlotte's having a  _surgery."_

"It's going to be fine, Clarke.  _Trust me."_

Clarke nodded again. Seeing her this broken made Lexa feel broken inside too. She never wanted for her to feel this way. More so when she can be at home with her and Charlotte. She could have handled the situation differently and not let Clarke suffered from this plight. The girl in front of her was still sobbing, her bony hands were still on her face and she could feel her tears under her palms. She gritted her teeth and pulled her onto her chest and rubbed soothing circled on her back. She had never given any comfort to anyone before - besides from her little sister - and this was new to her. Most especially, physical contact with the girl that she was very fond of. It almost made her internal organs run in a haywire. 

"Everything's going to be okay, Clarke."

"This is all my fault..." 

Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa's back and sobbed some more. 

"Clarke, stop blaming yourself. You didn't know that this is going to happen." 

"But-..."

"Ssshhh..." 

And they stood there enveloping each others comfort. The desire that their body needs was contented. The longing and worried was over powering that with the two bodies connected it both went down and a sense of relief and content was developed. It was an incredible sight to see. How a blonde girl on the verge of breaking down due to unforeseen circumstances and who by the way, desperately in love with the brunette - who was formerly oblivious and now was having an internal qualm with her inner demons - was hugging her for a desire to be free from her self-blame. And a brunette who was secretly fond for a particular blonde - who in turn was oblivious by it - was hugging her back for a desire to give that much reassurance and care of not letting the girl fall back to her own internal trap of self-esteem. 

Lexa wanted her to feel not obligated of what happened. How will she do that? She have no idea. But seeing Clarke kept blaming herself over and over again was a terrible sight to see. She wanted to hug her and tell her stop blaming yourself. That she would take the blame... All of it just to take the pain away from her. To not let her suffer anymore and carry the burden on her shoulder so that Clarke doesn't have to. If only it could be done but it can't. 

After a long excruciating wait, Lexa and Clarke sat beside the sleeping Charlotte. They were both tired and the surgery took almost the whole night. She was bitten to the core and she just want to crash and sleep but she have to do what she have to do. 

"Ah!" 

Clarke jerked awake and gripped the arm rest of her plush seat. Lexa watched her. 

"Sorry...," she whispered looking at Charlotte who was still deep in her anesthesia, " I fell asleep." Rubbing the sleep in her eyes. 

"Go back to sleep, Clarke. I'll take the first watch." 

"No. It's okay. You go to sleep. You worked the whole day. You must be tired." 

" _No, Clarke,"_ It was a command, "Go to sleep." 

Clarke looked at her worriedly. 

"Go to sleep," more softly now. 

Clarke nodded and settled her head back on the back of the seat and easily fell into a deep slumber. Lexa shook her head and thought, 

_This cute little idiot._

Before she knew it, her lips touched the tender softness of the sleeping girl's lips. It was just a spur of the moment. It wasn't something that she had been thinking about... But it just... happened. And as Lexa pulled away, watching carefully if Clarke would stir awake. She heard a soft gasped by the bed. 

Charlotte was staring at her in horror.

Lexa broke in cold sweat.

She reached her index finger against her lips and said, 

"Ssshh..." 

Charlotte nodded. 


	11. The Collision

"Clarke! Clarke!"

Finn came charging through the university gate and pushed his way through the crowd of students. Clarke turned around and saw the biggest smile that she had ever seen with his arm in the air flinging a piece of paper.

"Clarke!" he panted, grabbing the girl's wrists, " _please,_ Wait for me here."

"Finn-"

Before she could continue Finn ran to the other side of the building without an explanation.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_This is it. This letter will tell me my future. My future with Clarke!_

Slowly and delicately, he tore open the letter and read it. His eyes widened and a grin flashed across his lips. He then sprint around the building where he left Clarke and pulled her aside leaving Octavia and Raven in bewilderment.

"Finn what are you doing?"

"Clarke!" Handing her over the letter. Clarke read the letter curiously.

"Dear Mr Collins, Congratulations you have been accepted at TonDC Police Academy as our new recruit... Finn! This... This is amazing! Congratulations!"

"I know!"

He grabbed Clarke by the waist and lifted her off the ground, spun around like a married couple. Loud whispers and curious eyes were plastered on them, making Clarke grew red.

"Finn, put me down please."

"Oh sorry. I was just so happy. This is big Clarke. After I graduate I can serve our country and I can protect you. Nobody can harm you, Princess. I will promise you that." 

"Finn...," seeing the determination in his eyes.

She couldn't help but feel proud of having Finn follow his dream because finally he will have a bright future ahead of him, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Clarke!"

Hugging her with all his might, almost stumbling the blonde backwards.

"Okay. Okay, let me go now." she chuckled.

"Sorry. Okay, well uh," glancing behind at Raven and Octavia, "I better head out now. I have to start training soon. I will see you around, Clarke." He flashed his usual charming smile and nodded at the blonde's two best friends before skipping out of the university ground.

"What was that about?"

Raven asked, eyeing the boy at the distance.

"Finn got in to the police academy."

"Really? Bellamy didn't mentioned anything about that."

"He only got the letter today... He really can do anything, if he put his mind to it. I'm proud of him."

Octavia smirked and knowing that look, Clarke shook her head and walked towards her first class.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Waving at them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lex, you coming?"

"Hm?"

Echo eyed her carefully directing her eyes to the girl's line of vision. She saw Clarke walking fast towards the Science building.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," started walking.

Preventing of what she just saw take over her thoughts.

_You don't care, Lexa..._

She gritted her teeth, setting her mindset at ease away from those unappealing scene.

"Let's go. We're gonna be late."

Sensing the changed of demeanor of the brunette, Echo shook her head again and ring her arm around the girl's. Normally, Lexa would let her do it but today she was off. Lexa mindlessly pulled her arm free and folded her arms as if she's keeping herself together.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte! I'm back!"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Clarke who came bouncing in with her usual perkiness. She then placed down a box on the side table of the younger girl's bed and started pulling out the paper plates that she packed along.

"Look, honey! Clarke brought a cake!"

"Hmph! I've already tasted her cake. It's awful! So no, thank you very much!"

Charlotte uttered with a pout and folded arms.

Clarke pouted back and argued,

"I bought it, Charlotte. I didn't baked it."

The little girl's eyes lit up and yanked off the blanket and said,

"Give me a piece!"

Indra snickered by the reaction and carefully sliced the cake and handed it over to her daughter. Clarke watched in sentiment as Charlotte could finally eat properly without feeling anymore pain. Getting her appendix out was something that the girl didn't imagined would happen at her watch. Ever since that night, she had been constantly watching Charlotte under her supervision whenever she can. The little girl seemed to very much mind her too much concern for her. 

Charlotte noticed Clarke watching her intently again and couldn't help but pout and turned away from her. She shook her head remembering that night when her sister...

_No! Big sis didn't just kis-... I can't believe this. Lexa likes Clarke. She likes that idiotic Clarke! No!... No. She must be worried sake. She must only be carried away from worrying over me that's what made her do what she did. Yes! That must be it!_

"Charlotte, did you forget something?"

"What?"

"Char?" Indra pointed at Clarke and Charlotte gritted her teeth, "You know she saved your life right?"

The youngest Woods sighed, "Thank you, Clarke."

The blonde smiled, "It's okay! It's nothing. I mean if weren't for Lexa I wouldn't know what to do."

And with that Charlotte swallowed hard remembering that night again. Again and again until as if by fate Lexa could read her mind. The brunette emerged out of the doorway with a warm smile.

"Sis!"

Charlotte bounced on her bed reaching for her, Lexa briskly walked in and enveloped her little sister into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I want to go home." She frowned.

"You have to get more better, Char. Okay?"

Charlotte nodded and went back to eating her cake. Discreetly watching Lexa and Clarke under her lashes.

"Lexa, have a cake. Clarke brought it."

Lexa landed her eyes on Clarke, "No thank you," she declined monotonously. 

Indra rolled her eyes, "She bought it."

"Okay then."

Clarke sneered silently, "Exactly like her sister."

Indra patted the blonde's shoulder with a snicker, "So how was school girls?"

Clarke's eyes found Lexa's, the silent conversation between them was something that Charlotte caught. She almost wanted to barf at the intensity that they showed each other.

"Everything's great, Mrs. Woods. School's been really interesting."

Indra nodded and directed her eyes to Lexa.

"Great."

She uttered lowly, forking down her cake. Lexa observed Clarke once more under her lashes before bowing down on her food. Until she felt her hair stood up and saw Charlotte watching her with much interest. She shook her head and the girl obeyed with a slight nod before diving down at her own plate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa stood up from her seat and sighed, "I'm heading home, mom. I have an early class tomorrow."

Indra nodded and peck Lexa on the cheek.

"Please take care okay? Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Clarke followed suit, "I'll head home too, Mrs Woods. I have some projects to start on."

Indra bid the two girls goodbye as Clarke and Lexa entered the elevator in silence. The car  _tinged_ soundly  as they reached the ground floor, they walked outside the main entrance and before Clarke could even say a word. Lexa was already out of sight.

She sighed deeply and took her usual journey home. It had been 3 days since that fateful night. Every single day after class she would visit Charlotte and found that it's the only time that she would see Lexa and spend hours in the same room. Then they would go down to the main entrance and go on their separate ways. In silence. No words. No eye contact.

_It's the best that I could get._

She sighed some more as she pushed opened her bed room door and sagged on her bed. Feeling her beaten muscle and sleepy eyes taking over her.

_**Knock Knock** _

She jerked up and saw Abby walking in.

"Just got home?"

She nodded, "From the hospital."

"Ah... How was Charlotte? Was meaning to go there today but I figured there's a lot of things to settle with the house."

"House?"

Abby nodded. The older Griffin carefully pulled the strayed tendrils from her daughter's face and tucked it behind her ears.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. I think it's time for us to move out."

Abby squinted her eyes at Clarke, feeling unsure how her daughter will take it.

"Oh."

"Clarke, it's been great that the Woods offered their house to us but we can't overstep our welcome that long. You understand that right?"

"Of course, mom."

"So I've found this small apartment that suits just the two of us. I think we're financially stable enough to live on our own. In our own apartment."

Clarke tried to suppress her sigh but it managed to escape without a permit.

"Okay. When are we moving out?"

"The day after tomorrow. So get your things ready, okay?"

Clarke nodded and hugged her mom.

"Thank you, mom."

"Anything for you, honey," rubbing her back comfortingly. "Now, the bigger problem comes. How will I break it to Indra."

Clarke pulled away with a smirk, "I will  _not_ help you will that, mom.  _Good luck to you!"_

Abby chuckled knowing that her best friend will not be easy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'll be on a retreat this weekend. So I'll be away."

Indra looked up from her book with pure concern, "For what?"

"It's a freshman retreat."

"Oh! You're going? I'm going too!"

Lexa shifted her gaze to Clarke who was smiling at her too wildly.

"Hmm."

"Both of you will be there? Great! Then I don't have to worry. Both of you look out for each other, okay?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and faced Charlotte, continuing in helping her with her homework.

"Clarke! I heard you're moving out tomorrow!"

Lexa's head snapped up, almost gripping her sister's text book too tightly.

"Sis," Charlotte whispered, grabbing Lexa's wrist. The girl quickly let go of the book and went right back to explaining the math. Trying to drown the conversation that was taking place.

 _"_ Yeah. Mom found a small apartment for us."

Indra pouted sadly and went to hug Clarke.

"I'm going to miss you, Clarke," she sighed, "Lexa left and now you're leaving too! Charlotte! You will not leave mommy right? Right?" Gripping on the girl's foot on the blanket.

"Mooomm..." Charlotte whined trying to set her foot free.

Indra sighed again, "Please visit me okay? I'll be lonely at home with no one to cook with."

Clarke chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm heading home, mom."

Lexa automatically stood up and pecked her mom's head along her way towards the elevator. Clarke as usual trailed behind her in silence. They both entered the car and headed down to the main entrance.

Clarke walked up to the main street and was about to make a left when she heard Lexa spoke.

"You're moving out?"

Clarke was immediately caught by the question, she faced Lexa with an arched eye brow.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "Mom found a cheap apartment."

Lexa averted her eyes and nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then the brunette wheeled around and left without another word. Clarke watched her figure walked away. She watched her turned to another street until there was nothing left but the usual crowd walking in with fast pace. She hunched her shoulders and turned around and headed home.

A home to her for the past few months.

A home to her where she felt complete again.

A home to her that brought her happiness.

A home to her where she found the true essence of Lexa.

But now, after tomorrow it will nothing but a house.

A large house without her in it.

A large house without Lexa in it.

A large house that she will miss terribly.

She will be living in another place.

A strange place that she will try to make it her home.

A strange place that she will do whatever it takes to make it  _feels_ like home again.

A strange place that only filled with her and Abby. The two people that somehow, that only now, did she realized comprises of  _her_   _own family_. Not including Indra, Gustus, Lexa nor Charlotte.

Clarke couldn't help but feel empty, hollowed and sad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is our new home, Clarke."

Abby dropped their last duffel bag on an empty and dusty apartment floor. Clarke roamed around the quaint apartment and smiled.

_Yupp, this house is enough for just me and my mom. This is enough. This should be enough._

"Honey, start unloading. You're afternoon class will start soon. It's gonna be a pretty long journey."

Clarke nodded and started unpacking boxes after boxes. Laying out a little decorations and figurines to make the naked house feels like a bit homely.

"Mom, tomorrow's the retreat. So I'll be gone throughout the weekend."

"Ah, is it tomorrow already?"

She nodded as she took another spare duffel bag and started preparing her stuff for the weekend.

"Well alright. Take care of yourself, honey."

"Will do, mom. Don't worry."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, what?! What do you mean you're not coming?!"

Clarke gripped her phone tightly on her ears cause she was not believing what she was hearing.

"Sorry, Clarke. We weren't selected in our department."

"So you're saying I'm  _alone_  in this retreat? I thought we're gonna spend the weekend together with O!"

"I know, Clarke. But the list came out late and we didn't managed to tell you. Don't worry. O and I will see you after the weekend. We can't wait to hear all your stories."

"Argh! This is so unfair, Rae!"

"Look, just enjoy the weekend. From what I've heard Lexa's coming."

Clarke could hear the playfulness in the girl's voice, that she have to mentally kick herself of starting to imagine things again.

"Raven."

"Okay, fine. Anyways, enjoy your weekend, Clarke. You'll have a blast!"

She groaned, "Sure I'll do!" rolling her eyes with too much sarcasm that Raven guffawed loudly.

Clarke clenched her jaw in discontent and pressed 'end call'. Adjusting her duffel bag on her shoulder and watched her fellow freshman and some seniors getting inside the bus. She noticed the familiar brown mane girl and of course none other than Echo herself. Clarke pouted and thought,

_This is gonna be a long weekend._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright guys! My name is Nathan Miller one of the seniors. People call me Miller. Final year in tech. study and head of student council. It's a pleasure seeing your new faces here. This weekend will be fun and exciting for all of us. Filled with games and surprises! So I expect each and everyone of you to cooperate and make it a pleasant experience for all of us."

Miller clapped his hands together scanning the wide crowd of freshmen.

"Today, as our first day. Will be our ice breaker. To whom I ever passed this red ball he or she will introduce him or herself. So shall we start? I've already introduced myself aandd how about we start with you. The lady in red shirt, what's your name and what's your major?"

A girl standing at the third row turned stiff when all eyes landed on her, she cleared her throat and eyed the ball as Mille threw it to her. She answered in a nervous high pitch voice.

"I'm... Trina Cook, Accounting."

The crowd murmured an audible 'hi's' and 'hello's,' and faint waves making Trina shifted between her two feet, carefully passed the ball to the guy next to him.

"Nice to meet you, Trina. How about you, man? What's your name and study?"

Gesturing to a guy beside Trina and soon the whole first and third row were done until Clarke watches the ball landed on the familiar girl whom answered with firmness and concise. 

"I'm Lexa Woods. Major in Law."

And somewhere around the crowd, somebody shouted, "Are you single?"

The whole crowd erupted in a loud laughter making Lexa blushed. The blonde watched the girl smirked and answered, "Yes."

Guys at the back started whistling and cheering making Clarke glared at them menacingly.

_Psh! Lexa wouldn't like them anyways._

"Hi. I'm Echo and major in law as well."

Holding the ball with two hands.

Another question popped out, "Are you single?" but instead of the guys behind it was one of the seniors that Clarke vaguely remembers the name as Connor.

Her eyes shoot up and saw the glimmer on the guys eyes as he put on a charming smile making Echo looking skeptical.

"Yes. Single  _but interested on someone."_

The crowd went 'wooohh' and 'aahh' as the tension between the two people grew. Clarke noticed Echo broke her gaze at Connor and directed them at Lexa who was busy checking her phone. She knew it was Lexa that she was referring to but of course as far as Lexa was concern she was oblivious about it. Which makes the blonde very glad and relieved.

"Okay! Okay! Piped it down guys! Is there anybody else have not introduced themselves? How about you over there blondie? What's your name and major?"

Somebody nudged Clarke on the back making her snapped out of her reverie. She whipped her head around the crowd who was staring at her. Waiting for her to answer. Clarke cleared her voice and answered as calmly as she can.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke... Clarke Griffin. Future nurse."

_"Single?"_

Lexa's head snapped up by the question and looked at the girl who seemed to have her vision trained on the floor.

"Uuhh..."

The brunette was waiting, she was waiting what would the blonde's answer be.

_You're waiting, Lexa? You're waiting for her answer? Come on, you can do better than that._

"Okay guys! Don't pressure Clarke!" Miller called out, shushing the male population to quiet down. Lexa noticed the Clarke heaved a huge sigh of relieved making her smirked.

"Today, you will be grouped into 5 with one senior in each group. So if your name is called please step up!"

Soon the whole crowd was separated and much to her concern she was grouped with Echo and coincidentally, Clarke.

"Hey, Echo. I'm glad we're on the same group," Connor winked at her, making the girl grimaced in disgust gripping on the brunette's forearm.

Lexa grinned at the reaction averting her eyes back to the blonde who was shuffling her feet awkwardly between 5 people in a group.

"I swear if that Connor guy makes my life a living hell. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Come on, Cos. He seems like a sweet guy. Give him a chance."

Echo glared at her with a knowing look.

"I'm not interested on him. Plus I already have my eyes on someone."

Eyeing Lexa carefully under her lashes. Lexa shook her head and looked away. She knew what it means. She knew who she was referring to. But she didn't want to break the wall she built because she can't give her what she wanted.

"Hey Woods!"

Connor walked up to her and pretty soon they started talking about sports and competitions. Something that she had been involved throughout growing up. Apparently, both of them had been to Grand Champions Tennis Competition held in Mount Weather few years back. Where both of them received as a champion trophy in different categories.

"Nicely done, Woods. I'd love to play with you some day. Let's see what you've got under that tough exterior of yours."

Lexa grinned, feeling boastful, "Sure. Let me know when and where."

"You talking about Tennis?"

"Yeah, you play?" Connor asked with a faint smirk.

Echo rolled her eyes, "You bet I do."

"Great-"

"Hey, Lexa, your mom's asked me to ask you to reply back to her message."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke and answered, "Okay."

"What do we got here? A babysitter?"

Connor smirked at Clarke.

"She used to live at Lexa's house." Echo informed.

"Ah! Clarke Griffin no wonder you sounded familiar. It's your lover girl, Lexa. I heard  _the stories_ from my cousin who goes to your school. Especially your picture, Lexa," The boy chuckled, "Hmmm... Interesting," Lexa cringed by the fact that  _their_ stories didn't died down even after they left their high school. That it even spread to their university but to her relieved it wasn't wide spread as before. She could almost swear she saw a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. She knew he was up to no good. "You play, Griffin?"

Lexa almost snorted, making Clarke frowned on her.

The blonde shook her head.

"Oh come on, Clarke. Even just a little bit?"

"I don't real-..."

"I have a bright idea! How about we play two on two? Me and Echo," Grabbing the other girl by the shoulder, "And you and Clarke! I mean both of you should know each other right. It wouldn't be a problem." He shrugged.

"Connor don't be ridiculous. Clarke Can't play."

"Well that's your problem."

"What?"

"Okay, let's make this fair. Since Clarke can't play. What if she hit just  _one_ ball across the court. Then you win. All's fair."

Lexa gritted her teeth, she knew that Connor got her hooked by the challenge. Lexa knew that she can never back down on that.

"Lexa you don't have to do this," Clarke was tugging on her shirt, but her eyes were trained on the boy's smug face, "We'll just lose-..."

"Okay. I'll accept the challenge  _but_ if you lose. You'll wear a dress in school for the whole day."

Lexa watched Connor clenched his jaw but soon agreed to the challenge.

"Okay. Challenge accepted. On the last day 5pm at  the tennis court. Don't be late."

Both parties shook hands and Lexa could only hope that Clarke would do her fair share. But of course it was only too good to be true.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lexa, why did you agreed? You know I can't play."

"It's just one hit across the court, Clarke. How hard can that be?"

Clarke frowned and shifted between her two feet.

"Oh Clarke! I almost forgot. You're on cooking duties today." Connor informed with a wide smug.

"Woah! Woah! She can't be cooking when we're supposed to be practicing."

"Sorry, Woods. Leader's orders." He shrugged as he stalked away along with the other seniors.

Clarke could feel her eyes widened in horror.

_Cooking. Oh dear Lord..._

As if by chance, Lexa could read her mind, the brunette uttered,

"You better cook fast, Griffin. Don't waste my time because I will  _not_ accept defeat. Do you understand?"

All that she could do was nod, seeing the deadly serious brunette before her. After their little exchange she watched her whisked away with the other crowd and now Echo was smirking at her too deviously.

"So, cooking duty huh?" Echo snickered, "Good luck with that."

Clarke glared at her with much heat, "Thanks."

Echo smiled, "You know... Lexa's a great girl. I really like her." the girl leveled her eyes with Clarke, as if trying to let her understand what she was about to say, "I mean  _really really_ like her."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows wondering why is the girl telling her this. It's not as if it was something new. It's not as if it wasn't that obvious already.

"And I'm planning to tell her tonight."

_And there's the reason why._

Clarke flared her nostrils, "What does it got to do with me?" Trying to show that she's not and will not be affected with her decision and as much as possible not let her emotions show that she was bubbling in anger inside.

"Oh nothing. Just letting you know." the opposite girl shrugged and walked away with a wide smile.

"Psh! Then go on tell her then!" Clarke pouted, "it's not like I can anything about it," she murmured more to herself. 

_They seemed to be hitting it off. Does Lexa likes her? What if she does? What are you gonna do Clarke? Are you ready to officially move on?_

"Griffin! Better start with lunch or else everybody's gonna complain."

Connor informed breaking her from her thoughts.

Clarke stomped her way to the big kitchen by the east wing of the Polis Academy and thought of dishes to cook.

"Oh god, please help me!"

She groaned in misery, watching the laid out vegetable and meat on the counter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa watched the clock ticked by.

_An hour and a half had passed, Where's that blonde?_

Her knees were bouncing in anxiousness of wanting to start their practice before the big match.

_Are you done now, Clarke?_

She checked her phone again for the time and groaned internally. The other freshman were busy doing their own activities while the brunette was sitting down by the bleachers. Patiently waiting for the familiar blonde to emerge and be done with lunch. Another half an hour had passed there was still no sign of Clarke.

Lexa stood up, alarming Echo, "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the washroom."

And walked off before Echo could even say the next word.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Hot! Hot!"

Clarke waved her scalded hand with a grimace.

She hissed, "Why do I have to do lunch? There's so many of them. Is this even enough?"

Clarke grabbed the fallen spatula off the floor and watched the beef sizzle on the pan.

"Griffin!"

She jumped with a startle and found Lexa glaring at her by the doorway.

"Are you done yet? We still have to practice!"

"Uh..." Clarke pushed around some plates and looked back at Lexa with a sad smile

"Is this what you cooked?"

Studying the dishes, Lexa picked up a fork and placed a piece of unknown specimen inside her mouth.

"Oh god! What the heck is this?"

Spitting the piece of garbage onto the trash.

The girl shrunk in embarrassment when Lexa started berating at her.

"God, Clarke! You can't cook and what's worse is that it took you two whole hours to cook this small amount of food for a large crowd of hungry people. They're going to murder you, Griffin."

"Lexaaa..." Clarke groaned and batted her eyes.

Lexa's eyes widened, she knew that look. She knew that puppy eyes all too well.

"No! Don't you dare bring me down with you!"

"Please! If you help me the faster we get to practice!"

Lexa puffed in frustration because she knew that Clarke was right. And there's no way she's going to lose this challenge that easily.

Next thing Clarke knew, she was watching Lexa making magic with just one spatula in one hand and a big wok with the other. She was watching in amazement. She was in great awe.

"Plate." 

Clarke handed an empty plate and grinned at the aroma and sizzling heat of the dish. 

"Plate." 

She handed another one. 

_Wow. This is so domestic. If we get married then we'd be like this. She'll do dinner then I'll help out. Get our kids to the table. Feed them. Then Lexa would watch in adoration. Then we will look at each other and smile at our little family._

**Snap! Snap!**

Clarke jerked back by a snapping finger and a face inches away from her. 

"Are you done day dreaming?" 

"Huh?" she breathed.

Lexa shook her head, "hurry up. We still have to practice." 

\--------------------------

"What's wrong with you, Griffin? Just one god damn ball!" 

"Im trying!" 

" _Not hard enough!_ One more time!" 

Lexa watched Clarke positioned again with a  determined  face. 

"Focus, Clarke." 

The ball came swooshing down the opposite court and all Clarke did was cover her face with the racket. 

"Stop," served another ball, "covering," another one, "you're face! Hit the damn ball, Griffin!" 

\------------------------

Clarke was almost sobbing with petering sweat all over her face. She tried, she really tried to hit at least one. But she always felt like the ball was magnetized to her head. Everywhere she ran it'll do whatever it takes for the ball to hit her head. Even at angles when she thought it was impossible. 

She swore that tennis ball has some possessed demonic anger on her. 

"Can we take 5?" She panted, sprawling down onto her knees. 

"5? You wanna take 5? How about we take the whole day off? You're hopeless!" 

Clarke stared in annoyance as the brunette stalked away from the court. 

_It's not my fault that I got involved into their stupid competition. Why is she so mad about?_

She stood up from her spot that left a trail mark of sweat with a shape of her legs and butt on the concrete floor. She grimaced and went straight to the cafeteria where the others were for lunch. 

\-------------------------

_"Oh my! This is delicious! Who cooked this?"_

_"I know right!"_

_"It's Clarke!"_

_"Who's Clarke?"_

_"That blonde head over there."_

She raised her head and watched people crowding at Clarke's table. 

_"Wow, Clarke. Didnt know you can cook!"_

_"Housewife material aye!"_

_"This really delicious!"_

The following words that Lexa heard made her shake her head in disgrace. 

"Thank you! Thank you! You don't have to!" 

_"Hey, Clarke. Why don't you cook again tonight or better yet for the whole weekend!"_

_"Yeah! This dish is awesome!"_

_"Come on, Clarke!"_

"I don't think it's a good idea. It's okay!" brushing down the constant insertion of her schoolmates. 

"Hey Lexa! What do you think of Clarke's cooking?" 

It was Connor who asked her. She eyed Clarke carefully and lifted her chin, "Terrible." 

Then she pushed her chair away and walked towards Clarke, "Are you done?" She asked annoyingly. 

"Uh yeah!" Pushing aside her plate. 

"Practice." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legs apart, Clarke! Get your head focus!" 

Clarke hit the ball a bit but it went out of the court. 

"One more time!" 

The blonde screamed at the top of her lungs when she thought it almost hit her in the head but instead it went against the racket and bounced the opposite court. 

"Aaahhh!!! I did it! I did it, Lexa!" 

Clarke wasn't sure if its a smirk or a grimace but none the less it was gone in a blink of an eye and now came the scowling Lexa Woods. 

"One more time! Get your racket off your face, Griffin! Watch the ball!" 

_Focus, Clarke. Focus on the ball. Okay! Lexa's serving the ball. She hit the ball. I can see it. It's coming. It's coming! What do I do?! Clarke!_

"Aaaahhh!!!" 

She suddenly felt herself bounced on her butt against the ground. Clarke grimaced by the shooting pain on her bottom and up to her spine, it was no joke. As she slowly opened her eyes, a beautiful green came watching her from a distance.

"We're done for today."

And just like that Lexa left without giving her any help at all. Clarke shook her head in huge disappointment. Lexa was sure beating down her ass and as always, being so crude. She lifted herself off the floor and limped back to her room that she shared with 3 others girls.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Trina asked, eyeing Clarke head to toe.

"Don't ask," she groaned as she carefully dropped on the armchair with a  _puff._  

"You look terrible," Another girl name Mel spoke. 

Clarke burrowed her face on her propped up knees, "thanks," and groaned even more louder. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The night came and Lexa was beaten, not because was only Clarke being a pain in the ass. But she helped her in cooking dinner _again_. Echo was sure starting to ask questions where she started running off to for couple of hours. But she couldn't bring herself to say that she was helping in kitchen. 

So as she sat there by the cafeteria table, still trying so hard to drown the raining appreciation and praises that Clarke got  _with her own cooking._ She just closed her eyes and focus on things that really matters and that is winning the competition. This is about pride, she have to place herself where people will see her as her. Showing her own strength and determinedly will to do anything and anything at all by means, pushing Clarke to the limit. Letting her show her potential. 

_If Clarke can do it with her studies then she can do this as the same._

_"Clarke, tomorrow I cannot wait what you will cook for us next!"_

_"Yeah! I bet it'll be better!"_

"Yeah," Clarke chuckled forking down more and more of the mashed potato, to prevent herself from talking no more, "me too. I was wondering what's the next meal's gonna be." 

Lexa gazed at her way and found those blue eyes and soft smile directing to hers. She shook her head in huge disappointment. 

_Clarke's sure having fun with all the compliments. Tsk._

She set down her knife and fork and called out across the room, "Are you done, Griffin?" 

"What?" Looking up, still holding her half eaten plate, "actually no..." 

"Court. In 5." 

And walked out of the vicinity. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed, "I miss Lexa. I miss Clarke." 

Indra sagged on the pillowed seat by the window and stared at the empty driveway. Wishing and hoping that the two girls would magically appear. 

Charlotte trotted down the stairs and saw her mom sighing _again_ , for the past day and a half. She shook her head, "Mom, I'm hungry. What's for lunch?" 

"Go cook by yourself." 

"What?" 

The little girl was startled by the reply. She had never heard her mom answered like that before. It was weird. 

"Are you okay, mom?" 

She walked nearer to the older Woods and squinted closer. Indra was sure having a heavy eye bags under her eyes. Deep wrinkled lines were more visible that Charlotte didn't even noticed was there before. Her mom seemed to have grown much older in less than 2 days. 

"Hmm..." 

_This is all stupid Clarke's fault!_

"Why would even Lexa kissed her? She's so stupid!" 

She pierced her lips together and was about to leave her mother alone when she felt a cold but firm grip on her forearm. She whipped around. 

"What? What did you say, honey?" Indra's eyes were suddenly filled with hope, that Charlotte was startled by it. "Lexa kissed Clarke? Did she? Is that what you said?" 

"What? No! I never said that!" 

The little girl yanked her arm away and stormed up to her room. 

_**Knock Knock** _

"Charlotte! Come out and talk to mommy! I just want to hear what you said just now." 

"No! I  _never_ said anything!" 

"Honey, please come out. Mommy just want to talk!" 

"No!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke come on! One last time!" 

She wiped away the flowing perspiration on her forehead and focused on the green ball that Lexa's about to hit. And with a loud resounding  _pop,_ the ball came towards her. And as if by slow motion she suddenly could see it. Slowly and purposely spinning towards her, her eyes slowly bulged out of its sockets and her hands were firm on the heavy racket. Ignoring the pain that radiated around her beaten body, she gritted her teeth and in one swift motion. 

_**Pop!** _

Her half closed eyes were wide opened now as she watched the ball bounced back to the opposite court and Lexa was running after it but missed. 

"Oh my god!" She jumped unsurely, whether the ball bounced inside the court or not. But with Lexa's bewildered expression says that it was  _in._

"Aaahh!!!" She jumped for joy, dropping the racket in the process. 

She was smiling so widely and the joyous moment was engulfing her that she didn't noticed Lexa was holding her. Yes, Lexa was holding her up to her waist and she was off the ground. 

Their eyes were instantly locked when they both realized what was going on. Clarke cleared her throat and soon her feet touched the ground. 

"Great job, Griffin," the girl's cold demeanor was back. 

"Thank you," it came out as more of a whisper than what Clarke had expected. 

Lexa nodded and cleared her throat as well. 

"Well, hit the showers I think we had enough practice for today." 

"Okay," Clarke said with a nod, eyeing the brunette. 

"Okay," Lexa replied back cooly. 

But none of them made a move. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chaarrloottee...," Indra sang as she sauntered behind her daughter, who was reading her book by the patio, "Look what I've got." 

Charlotte peeked behind her and puffed, seeing the cake moving towards her, "I'm not hungry." 

"But I've made this cake just for you. It's very sweet. Filled with fresh fruits. You know," she placed the side plate on the table and scooted nearer to Charlotte, "with mangoes, Kiwi aandd," the girl looked up anticipating the next word, "strawberries." 

"Strawberries?" 

"Yupp, you're favorite! Yum!" 

"Come on," slicing the cake with a fork and directed it to the little girl's mouth, "one bite. One answer." 

Upon hearing the deal, the youngest shook her head because she's loyal. She loyal to a fault to Lexa and there's no way that she's gonna rat her out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**_*5 minutes later*_ **

"Hmmmm... You're right mom. This taste so gooodd!" 

"I know right." 

Indra smiled mischievously as she watched Charlotte devoured the cake in a few seconds.

"So Char, Lexa kissed Clarke in the hospital while you were sick?"

"Mhhmm," shoving another bite.

"Lexa initiated?"

"Mhhmm," with the last bite finished, "Mom can I have another slice?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, honey. Whatever. You. Want."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lexa?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no, Clarke."

Clarke pouted defeatedly, "We can practice early," hoping to bait Lexa.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "N-O. No!"

"But Lex-"

"You're really enjoying it aren't you, Clarke. You're enjoying taking credit for other people's effort."

"What?"

The brunette shook her head in a faint hiss and stalked off towards the bleachers.

Clarke slumped back onto the cafeteria chair and groaned at the impending banter of her schoolmates.

"I'm so dead!"

Slamming her head onto the table with a loud groan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What is this?"_

_"What happened to our good food?"_

_"What is this black thingy? Is this potato?"_

"Clarke!" It was Miller and he wasn't looking too nicely, "What the heck is this?" 

"Uhhh," Clarke swore that she was silently praying at the moment for the ground to swallow her or magically disappear or maybe turn invisible. "Mashed potato." 

"Why is it black?" 

"Uhh..." 

"Clarke what's really going on? Is it really you who cooked the previous meals?" 

Clarke pouted and shook her head. 

The crowd went haywire, questions were bombarding the room that Miller have to use his whistle to quiet down the ruckus. 

"Who cooked, Griffin?" More gentler now. 

"Lexa." 

And there was nothing but gasping and shrilling. And then praises and joyous round of applause came bouncing across the four corners of the cafeteria. 

All eyes were on Lexa and the brunette could feel her cheeks warming up by the sudden unwanted attention. 

"Did you really cooked it, Lexa?" Connor asked, propping his elbow on the table. 

"Yes." She uttered softly as if it didn't even matter.

_"Wow! What else can't she do?"_

_" A genius. Great in sports. Now cooking!"_

_"She's so amazing. I'm swooning!"_

"Wow, Lexa. Clarke must be one lucky girl." Connor joked patting her on the shoulder. 

Clarke's eyes lit up by the remark but soon scowled when Echo sneered at her.

The two girl's were staring at each other with so much intensity that they didn't even noticed that Lexa was out of the door.

"Lexa wait!" Echo called out but before leaving the table she stuck her tongue at Clarke who also mimicked the action. 

"Hey, " She panted after catching up with Lexa. 

The brunette was standing by the balcony that was over looking the small town of Polis. The Polis academy was in a great location right at the top of the hill and it overlooked the spectacular view of their little town. Echo couldn't help was gasped by the beauty of it. 

"It's beautiful." 

"Yes, it is." Lexa muffled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did those two go?" Connor questioned as he scooted nearer to Clarke. 

Clarke irked away, feeling uncomfortable by the boy's sudden closeness. But then that's when it hit her. 

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"What?!" the boy asked searching for an answer. Clarke looked back at him in horror. 

"Echo's gonna confess to Lexa. That's... That's what she said this morning. Tonight she's gonna confess!" 

"No. No! We've got to stop them, Clarke! Nobody can steal my girl!" 

Clarke frowned at Connor at his little insertion but the boy stood up and was already waiting for her impatiently by the doorway. 

"Hurry up, Clarke! We have to stop them." 

Clarke couldn't help but feel a sense of partnership between her and Connor. Both of them liked someone who doesn't seemed to like them back. But what's so common about them was that they will do whatever it takes to get what they wanted. And that is Lexa for Clarke and Echo for Connor. It's either gonna turn good or turn terribly bad. 

"They're over there!"

"Where?" 

"By the balcony."

Connor pointed at the dimly lit place outside the hall and through the sliding glass door. There stood two figures standing too closely to each, that makes Clarke fumed inside. Trying to hold back her infuriating hormones, she noticed the Connor was too trying to grip himself together. 

"Let's sneak behind the bush. Maybe we can here what they were saying." 

"Okay." 

Soon the couple found themselves squatting by the wet dirt, feeling ticklish by the poking mini branches of the shrub. 

"Stop tickling me!" Connor spat.

"I'm not tickling you!" Clarke retorted. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class was doing great. I had gone through possible cases in relation to Mr Emerson's given example. I think it'll be a pretty good fight." 

"Yeah? That's great." Echo nodded approvingly, she had been stalling for the past 15 minutes - not that she had been counting the time. 

Lexa was silent again, still staring at the glistening lights below the hill. 

"Lexa...," she started, "I've been wanting to tell you-" 

_**Ruffle ruffle** _

Lexa whipped her head around by the bushes, making Echo looked behind her as well in confusion. 

"You okay, Lex?" 

"Yeah." The girl replied but with a tinge of apprehension. 

"As I was saying... I've been waiting for the right time to tell you that-" 

**_*Giggling*_ **

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows by the vast shrubs and bushes behind them and examined it carefully. It seemed to be swaying faintly at one spot. 

"That... I like-"

Echo was startled that Lexa left without a word and found her standing by the bushes.

"Lex, what are you doing there?" 

The movement stopped, the sound stopped too. Lexa waited for good one minute but the sound and movement didn't came back. So she strode back to the balcony. 

"What were you saying,Cos?" 

"Oh. Right. Well... How do I say this?" The girl burrowed her face on her already sweating palms and took a sharp breath, "I.. Lex... I like you. I mean  _really really_ like you. Ever since you stepped inside the cafe I knew you were something..." 

Echo turned around and found Lexa wasn't beside her again. She looked behind and found her standing by the bushes again.

"Lex?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke felt her back stiffed when she felt the bushes behind her moved. She knew they had been found by none other than Lexa Woods. Connor tapped her shoulder and whispered, 

"We've been busted." 

But the blonde didn't moved. She didn't moved because those words that Echo uttered moments ago was still ringing inside her head. As if its some high pitch sound that was so annoying and get stuck inside your head for good minutes. It was terrible. It was horrible. It was torturous. But what makes it even _more_ torturous was facing Lexa with a red and puffy eyes. So she didn't faced her, instead she walked side ways out of the bushes, ignoring all the scratches and itchiness that she had been feeling and walked away - no, actually ran away. As fast as her little legs could go. 

And despite the beat of her heart was now pounding loudly in her ears, the calling voices of her schoolmates behind was still audible. How she wished that she turned deaf, then she wouldn't have to hear them calling. Then she wouldn't have to hear  _Her_ say those words. And she thought she turned actual deaf right after Echo said those words because she didn't hear anything afterwards. It's either Lexa replied back faintly low or she didn't answer at all and came busting them out of the bushes. Either way it doesn't matter now because all Clarke wanted to do was to be alone. To think. To breath. To move on. 

_Can I do it?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ever since last night I hadn't seen Clarke. No, I am not worried. Why would I worry for the idiot? I'm just thinking about her because of the competition in the afternoon. We can't lose!_

"Clarke! Where are you?!" 

Lexa, for the 30th time cursed under her breath scouring the entire Academy - turning it upside down looking for Clarke Griffin. Her schoolmates were too puzzled and clueless of where could the blonde be. 

_Is it because of the conversation last night? *sigh* It has to be. What else could it be? Damn it, Clarke! Where the hell are you?!_

"CLARKE!" 

She stomped out of the academy gates and walked down the road, it was already mid-day and the sun was directly beating down on her. Perspiration were already rolling down her eyebrows and back. Lexa ran down the isolated road surrounded nothing but tall trees and shrubs. The Polis Academy was completely isolated from town, it was the only place where universities conduct retreat and activities which is why it is a great location because its out of the civilization. Which only means if you go beyond the tall gates there's a high possibility that you'll get lost in the densely forest and curving roads. 

Lexa knew this is the danger that Clarke might found herself into. Which is why she was now running and shouting into the greens but there was nothing but hush swaying sound of the trees along with the strong breeze. 

"Clarke! Come out right now!" 

She was sobbing, nothing beats the continuous thoughts finding the blonde's sprawling body along the river the curves around the hill. 

_Where are you Clarke? Please... Please be alright._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke!" 

She turned around by the voice and found Echo walking up to her with a concern look. 

"Hey, Cos," she mumbled, remembering her confession to Lexa the night before. 

"Did you see Lexa? She was looking all over for you." 

"No. I didn't see her since last night." 

"What?! She's been turning this place upside down looking for you!" 

"Why didn't she call me?" taking out her phone from her back pocket and dialed the girl's number. 

_The number that you've dialed is unavailable right now. Please try again later._

"She's not picking up. Where could she be?" 

Echo suddenly gripped her by the collar and sneered coldly, "If anything happened to Lexa. You're gonna pay, Griffin." 

All that Clarke could do was stare at her large beady eyes and swallowed the sudden huge lump in her throat. 

"I will not let anything happen to Lexa," She retorted back, grabbing the girl's strong grip and pulled it down. 

Her eyes were filled with determination as she pulled away from Echo's glare and jogged around the vicinity, shouting for the brunette's name. Soon the entire cohort were doing the same. They were scratching their heads for her sudden disappearance. 

"Miller! The gates are open!" 

Miller trudged up to the tall gate and grunted, "She must have left the compound. This gonna be harder than I thought. Tsk. Connor! Call the other leaders! We will have a search party!" He commanded. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The sun was continuing to battered Lexa on her back. She was dripping in sweat and panting hard from roaming around the tall trees. She fork out her phone to check what time it was when the screen started to blink an empty battery. She groaned and patted her dirty hands on her jeans and decided to walk back to the main road. She's getting too far into the woods and she was afraid that she might lose her way out. 

Dead dry leaved crunches under her footsteps as they safely landed on the asphalt. That was when she heard voices. She looked up at the road ahead and saw small figures walking towards her. She ran towards them and recognized one of the team leaders named Sterling. 

"Hey!" she waved, "HEY!" 

Lexa caught his attention and saw him seemed to be turning back shouting at someone. Soon a group of 5 men came charging towards her. 

"Why the hell did you came out of the gates, Lexa! We specifically told you not to! It's dangerous out here." Miller was agitated, his veins were almost popping out of his neck. 

But Lexa wasn't bothered by the fact that she might be in danger, all she could think about was Clarke. She have to let them know that Clarke was missing since last night. 

"Clarke's in danger! She's missing from the academy!" 

"Clarke?" Connor asked confusedly, "Lexa, Clarke's at the academy. She never left the building. "

Then it dawned on her. It dawned on her that the blonde was safe. She never left. Her following actions was running and then more panting. She ran up the hill and never stopped until she reached the tall gates where a large group of freshmen staring at her as she approaches. She ignored the whispers and scrutinizing eyes until hers landed on the girl. 

She pulled a startled Clarke in her arms and tears soon started to brim but she bit down her lips and hastily rubbed her face as if taking away the perspiration to make it least obvious. 

"Lexa are you okay? Why did you went out of the academy? It's not safe." 

Clarke's blue eyes were watching her. 

"How the hell I know, Clarke. You were gone from the academy. I can't find you." 

She was glaring but deep inside her internal organs were breathing a sigh of relief. 

"I never left Lexa." 

"Good."

And she left the whole crowd watching her leave. She never meant to create a havoc. She never meant to postpone the activities on that day due to her frantic search for Clarke. She had ensured Miller that she was okay and that she promised she will not leave the academy again. But Miller seemed to be all riled up with her little stunt that he had Connor to look after her as if she was some little kid. Lexa just wasn't having it. 

"You and Clarke got it going on huh." 

Connor snickered elbowing her coyly. 

"Don't start with me, Connor. You wouldn't like it." 

She mumbled after taking a sip from her cup. 

"Alright. Alright. I'll be nice... So are you still on with the game tonight? Let's see if all the practice that you've put Clarke into is worth it." 

She wasn't sure if Clarke could play. No, she wasn't sure if  _she_ could play. Knowing that despite that Clarke was safe she was still worried that the blonde can't concentrate because of some obvious reasons. But she can't back down either, Connor had been breathing down her neck ever since day one and she have to put him on his rightful place. She have to let him know that don't take orders from people like him. Sure, it may be a bit extreme but she wanted people to recognize her as what she really is. What she is, is not a quitter. She's a fighter. She will fight until her last breath until she've believed that she had won. 

"Yes. It's still on." 

"Great! Can't wait to see you in the court. Don't be late," He winked and dived back down on his meal. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was still shaken about the incident earlier that day. Lexa was watching her every move. As if any moment from now she'll disappear and Lexa would come to her rescue again. She was utterly confused why the brunette reacted so harshly when she can't find her. Ever since the confession she stumbled upon a huge oak tree at the far fence of the academy. And beyond the fence was a scenery that took her breath away. At night the glowing lights of the small town seemed to be magnified and it was breathtaking. Her hand was twitching to sketch the scene but unfortunately she came empty handed. 

She suddenly woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and shuddering under the cold morning breeze. Clarke almost gasped that beyond the fence was a cliff, she was on a hanging cliff and below it was a gushing strong current of the river that circles the hill. It was right by then did she ran back to her room and took out her sketch pad and charcoal and went right back. She spent half of her day scratching the charcoal on the surface of her sketchbook. 

Somehow it helped her release some of the tension. It helped her stall her thoughts away from Lexa and Echo. She was able to breathe by a fraction, well not until she found out that Lexa's frantically searching for her and was then missing. 

"Clarke!" 

Lexa bellowed, strolling towards her. 

She looked up from her plate and swore in all the Gods out there to magically rain the entire day. 

"We have 2 hours till the competition. So you better get ready." 

"Wha- What?" She stumbled, "That's still happening? I thought Miller cancelled all the activities for today?" 

"The competition wasn't part of the curriculum.  _So be prepared._ Because I  _hate_ losing." 

She swallowed hard on what it seemed to be a 'threat'. She nodded religiously and watched the brunette turned around and disappeared out of the cafeteria. 

"I should have disappeared instead! What have I got myself into?" 

She then heard a ringing laughter and found Echo grinning at her mischievously. 

She tutted, "Clarke, Clarke. What are you gonna do? Hmm? Lexa  _hates_ losing." 

The blonde pouted, "You're her friend. You like her. Then let her win. " 

Echo chuckled by this, "I may like her but I still like a friendly competition. If you know what I mean." then winked before leaving Clarke feeling baffled. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"3 rounds. If Clarke managed to hit the opposite court  _in._ Then you win. But she didn't then the one who scored the most wins." 

Lexa nodded and eyed Clarke who seemed to be shrinking by the second. 

"Game?" 

The blonde got her eyes trained on the other players who were vivaciously sneering in delight. They knew they were about to win the match. 

"Get your head in the game, Clarke. Focus." 

Clarke nodded once more and then the game started. 

Minutes into the game the score was already 1-1. Lexa was the one running back and forth and Clarke was just awkwardly standing behind. Shielding her face from the incoming ball. She never felt hopeless in her entire life before. 

"Clarke! Move!" 

Lexa shouted as the ball came whizzing into her direction and next she knew she was dunking away. She heard a loud applause and of course a loud groan that she came accustomed to for the past a day and a half. She looked up at Lexa but the anger was gone from her face, the girl was just staring at her with an empty expression. Clarke couldn't put her finger on it. There was something about it but it dawned on her that the brunette might be plotting her murder. She gulped down her last drop of saliva and stood up. 

Her eyes were pointing accusingly at Connor and Echo who were having a celebratory dance across the court. 

"Clarke..." 

She then felt her body shuddered from the touch. Lexa's hands were on her shoulder. She gripping it hard. 

"Focus. I have trust in you." Lexa whispered, brushing her lips torturously on her left ear. 

Clarke swears that her mouth instantly turned dry as she gripped on her racket firmly. She nodded and positioned her legs apart. The ghostly presence of the brunette was then gone and stood standing inches away from her with the same grounding position. 

"One last round, Lexa." Connor shouted with a smirk. 

"Just serve the ball, Connor!" 

And soon Lexa was doing her thing of running back and forth. Grunting and panting. Clarke stood there watching in amazement. Her thoughts were suddenly pulled back into the game when Lexa was shouting at her. 

"Clarke!" 

Her eyes snapped at the incoming ball. The green furry ball was slowly coming towards her, she gritted her teeth along with a closed eyes and then, 

_**POP!** _

Clarke wasn't sure if the sound indicates that she hit the ball and it went across the court. Or was it due to the horrendous pain that struck on her ankle and she was groaning in pain, as she sat down on the concrete ground gripping her foot. 

Lexa immediately dropped her racket and raced to her side. 

"Clarke...," She cussed under her breath, "You sprained your ankle." The brunette touched the swollen part of her leg and Clarke shoot out a whimper. 

In a blink of an eye, she was under Lexa's arms, "Lexa what are you doing? The game. We've not finished the game yet." 

"We've won, Clarke. You've hit the ball across the court. Don't worry about it." 

All eyes were on theirs as Lexa carried her under her arms. Despite her aching arms from hitting the ball and shaky legs from running back and forth. With the girl on her arms, she seemed to have gained a sudden strength.

Clarke watched the girl's determined face as she let her carried away from the crowd. She smiled because right at that moment, did she felt that Lexa cared. That she really cared for her. Never once did she left the blonde alone being hurt because even if for Clarke she doesn't see Lexa anywhere. Lexa was still there... Behind the scene. Watching her. Thinking about her. 

It made her heart swelled with affection. In spite of all the hardship that she had gone through that weekend, nothing beats on ending the day being whisked away by her knight in shining armor.

"You're staring, Clarke." 

She gasped, "Thank you." 

She saw the faint smile that discreetly displayed on the brunette's face. It is then did she truly believed they had definitely won. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ride home, Lexa stayed beside Clarke. From time to time she would ask the blonde about her ankle and Clarke would always reply with 'it's fine. Thank you.' and a warm smile. The girl's concern was something that Clarke couldn't get used to. It was a like a game changer. Seeing Lexa looking at her worriedly even without words was enough to think that Lexa was no robot. She have feelings and cares for others too. It was outrageously heart warming. 

"How was your foot?" 

Clarke gave her a look, "For the 100th times Lexa. I said I'm fine.  _And_ you did dressed it fairly well. So don't you worry about it." 

Lexa flared her nostril at her and averted her eyes with a slight nod. 

She smiled faintly seeing this version of 'concerned Lexa' was ridiculously out of this world. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which floor did you say you lived again?" 

She asked as she gently guide the limping blonde under her arm. 

"Right here. 9th floor." 

They headed straight to the elevator and pressed the button. Their tired bodies and sleepy eyes were then eventually resting on the closed door of the Griffin apartment. 

"Is this your house?" 

"Yupp. Wait let me get the keys." 

Clarke rummaged through her duffel bag but before she even touched her keys the door opened and emerged three figures. 

_"How was the apartment?"_

_"It's great! I think we will take it!"_

Clarke suddenly shoot up, "Who are you people? What are you doing inside my house?" 

The couple as to what it seemed to be for Clarke took a step back and stared at the agent who was surprised by Clarke's retort. 

"Miss, this house had been vacant since yesterday. It's up for sale." 

"WHAT?! But our stuff are inside!" 

She ran inside the house ignoring the sharp pain on her ankle and almost dropped her jaw to the ground. The house was empty. Their clothes and bags were missing where she left them two days ago. 

"Clarke are you sure this is where you moved into? Maybe it's the wrong floor or wrong unit?" 

"No. This is right house. I remember that stain on the wall. And the leaking pipe from the ceiling. This is the very  _same_ house!" 

"Miss, I have to ask you to leave. This house is under for sale and your scaring away my clients." 

"No! I live here! Lexa! Somebody stole our stuff!" 

Lexa pulled Clarke out of the doorway and grabbed her shaking hands, "Clarke breathe. Listen to my voice. Calm down. We will figure this out." She then turned around and faced the agent and his client, "I'm really sorry about that, sir." And pulled Clarke away from the scene. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lexa," she groaned as she ended the call. Her mom wasn't picking up. "What am I gonna do?" 

Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing what she have to do next. 

"Let's go." 

The brunette then squatted in front of a puzzled Clarke. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Hop on." 

"Huh?" 

Lexa pulled her arms across her front and then her legs around her waist. She hopped once to properly balance Clarke on her back and walked out of the building. Only in her dreams and wild imagination did she ever see herself being carried away by Lexa like this. First, like a bridal carry and now a piggyback. 

_How lucky could I get? I could almost swear to thank my two left feet for twisting or else I wouldn't be this close to Lexa for months._

She bit her lips hard that she almost tasted the metallic taste of blood. Her wide smile was still displaying on her lips as they approached the Woods residence. Lexa punched in the numbers without letting go of Clarke and then casually strolled in inside the house. With no clue what was in stored for them. 


	12. The Madness

"What the...." 

Lexa let her hands fall to her side and Clarke instantly fell onto her two feet not realizing the pain that shot through her ankle. Lexa was stunned as hers. Their eyes were frantically prancing around the house and what they saw was unimaginable. 

"Lexa! Clarke! You're home!" 

Indra swerved towards them and hugged both girls. She pulled the both of them inside the threshold with Clarke still limping and Lexa floating. 

 _I can't believe this. She've really really_   _over done it_ this time! 

"Mother... What..." 

"Everybody! Please meet Clarke!" 

The huge crowd of people turned their heads towards them and gave them warm smiles and uttering 'congratulations'. She was puzzled as to why but to not show any disrespectful to at least half of their neighbors and friends. Lexa nodded along with Clarke, with a huge question mark on their faces. The brunette faced Indra for a quick question when something caught her eyes.

_HOLY MOCKERY!_

A huge banner was hanging from the ceiling with green and blue balloons surrounding it. But that's not what made Lexa gasped in pure bewilderment, it was  _what_ was written on it. 

"Mother! What is the meaning of this?!" 

"Oh Lexa I didn't know you have it in you! Oh my dear girl is all grown up!" 

Indra slid her hand on her arm, caressing her adoringly.

Lexa was annoyed, no, she was beyond annoyed she was fuming. She was agitated, she's frustrated. Because yet again her own mother made a decision without her knowing. 

"Congratulations Lexa and Clarke on your first kiss! Welcome back home!" Clarke whispered under her breath and soon her mouth was covered with two hands - gasping in realization. Her eyes were desperately looking at Lexa who seemed to be avoiding her gaze and on Indra who seemed to be so pleased with her plan. 

"Mrs. Woods, wha-... What do you mean first kiss?" 

Clarke asked, still trying to catch the brunette's averting eyes. 

"Oh you two! You don't have to be so shy about it! You know we support the both of you. I'm so proud!" 

The mother hugged the two shocked girls and when she let go, Lexa immediately shot Clarke a stern knowing look. Clarke shook her head frantically as if understanding what Lexa's was insisting through their silent conversation. The brunette shut her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and found herself being whisked away into the dining area bombarded by their neighbors and friends patting her on the back and shaking of hands. 

_I have to get out of here. This is too much! Argh! Why can't I have a normal mother?!_

"Come, Come. Grab some food. You must be hungry... Oh yeah, Clarke! I've already helped Abby unpacked your things back in your room. Everything is where they were before." 

Clarke whipped her head as if begging her to repeat of what she just said. 

"Wha-... What? I'm sorry, Mrs Woods? What do you mean unpacked my stuff?" 

"Ah! You and Abby are moving back in, you silly! I can't let my future daughter in law be away from my Lexa darling." 

Lexa widened her eyes and hissed, "Mother, don't try to mess around with something you can't control. There's  _nothing_ going on with me and Clarke. And I am  _not_ moving back in!" 

She pushed back her chair and stomped out of the house. Her mom was really being too much. She was pushing her to Clarke too much, that it literally messes with her head. Lexa can't even define a line between her mother's meddles or was she really attracted to Clarke in the first place. Her head was going chaotic with the happenings for the few days and now her mother's little welcoming home party.

She have to leave. She have to leave  _now._

"Lexa!" 

Lexa ran with her bag hitting her back. She didn't turned around even though her heart tells her to because it was Clarke that was calling after her. 

_I can't be like this. I can't let this happen._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke pouted for the last hour trying to reach Lexa. She kept messaging her and leaving voice mails letting her know that she had no idea about the party. Neither did she tell anyone about the kiss-.....

_Wait! I did... RAVEN! OCTAVIA!_

She gritted her teeth that it almost chipped,

" _You son of a bitch!"_

"OH! Good evening to you too, _bitch_!" 

"RAVEN! Did you tell Mrs Woods that Lexa and I kissed?!" 

"Hold your horses there. You know I wouldn't do that to you, Clarke." 

Clarke sighed, "Are you sure?" 

"POSITIVE!" 

"Okay. I'm sorry, Rae. I'm going nuts! Mrs Woods planned a surprised welcome home party for me and Lexa. Apparently somebody told her that we kissed. So she thought that you know, me and Lexa like a  _thing."_

And Raven laughed that Clarke have to place her phone away from her ear.

"Are you done now?" she asked annoyingly. 

"Yes. Yes, I am done laughing my ass off. But that's rough, Griff. Didn't she know that it'll take a miracle for that to happen?"

"Wow thank, Rae. I feel _so_ much better now.

"Anything for you, Clarkey."

"Again with that nickname!"

Another bombarding laughter escaped the phone.

" _Anyways_ , I better call Octavia and give her a piece of my mind." 

"Though I doubt Octavia said anything either. But then again who am I to go against you berating our little innocent Octavia. MAKE IT RAIN, CLARKE. MAKE. IT. RAIN." 

Clarke rolled her eyes and bid her goodbye. 

\-----------------------------------------------

" _You son of a bitch!"_

"Woah! What's up in your grill, Griffin?"

"Did you tell Mrs Woods that Lexa and I kissed?" 

"WHAT?! No way! I won't betray you, Clarke. I'm your best friend! Come on, give me some credit." 

"Then if it's not you then who did?!" She sighed and sagged on her bed, allowing herself to remorse their first kiss. Needless did she know, Lexa would react like this. Not that it was uncommon but it still sting every time Clarke thinks about it. How the brunette would react violently when something was done in relation to her and her romantic venture. Most especially when people like her own mother was supporting Clarke. 

"I"m sorry for shouting at you, O." 

"No worries. What happened?" 

Clarke repeated what she said to Raven to Octavia and to her surprise the girl laughed.  _Hard._

"Wait. Wait. Can you repeat that again?"

"Octavia." 

"Oh I can imagine what Lexa might look like when it blew all over her face." 

"OKAY! I'm putting the phone down now!" 

"Wait! Cla-" 

She slammed her phone down on the bed and sighed. 

"What the hell are you?! And what did you do to my sister!" 

Clarke jerked up from her position and saw Charlotte by the door, seemingly fuming. 

"Char, What are you talking about?" 

She was astounded to hear the younger Wood came accusing her of something she didn't know of.

"You... She... Ki-.... Argh! Why can't I have a normal life?!" 

And the girl stormed out with a huge frustration over something that Clarke couldn't help but worry over. 

Her and Lexa. Charlotte. 

_Did I miss something?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock Knock** _

"Come in!"

She pushed the wooden door open and took the seat in front of her father. Indra was there too, standing beside Gustus. _  
_

"What do you need to talk about, dad?"

"Lexa..."

She could see the unhappiness on her father's face but she didn't say anything.

"... The company needs help. One of the employees, Sindri, he... Ran away with large sum of money. He took off and we have no idea where he was. The company needs help we need people, Lexa."

"What?! But isn't Sindri that one who helped you run the company? He's your most trusted employee, dad. How can he do that?"

"I know, Alexandria. I can't believe it too. The company's image and reputation is going down the hill if we don't get it back up."

Lexa nodded. Gustus looked back at her daughter determinedly, feeling the soothing comfort of her wife by her side.

"Alexandria, I need your help. Help you're father with the company."

"But dad... I have to go to college. How will I do that?"

"I heard that you're going to have your semester break soon. It's the perfect timing." 

She nodded because its the only time that make sense. Breathing in deeply, she agreed. 

"Okay, Father. I will help you." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed and the holiday started. Lexa was nervous but as usual her cool exterior was showing. Her first few days in the company was like her first few days in high school.  _Nothing unusual._ The normal whispers and dares that their employees would make to have a chance to flaunt themselves to her. It was normal. Nothing unusual. 

"Here's your coffee, Ms Woods." 

A knock was then followed, it was an odd gesture of talking first then knocking afterwards but seeing a timid guy with a goofy geek glasses on and a nervous smile. It only made sense. 

"Thank you." She uttered, giving him a small smile and went right back in to the reports. 

She heard another knock. 

"So how are things, Alexandria?" 

Strolling towards her desk, Gustus gave her a soft squeeze on the shoulder. The only action that her father do as an act of affection. She's used to it. She's like her father. 

"Everything's doing fine. Though I have a question about our financial status. Why is it-" 

Gustus' eyes widened. 

"Alexandria! Are you gonna drink all this amount of coffee?" 

Lexa's eyes landed on the 7 cups of untouched coffee on her desk. 

"No. You're staff is  _very_ welcoming. Every thirty minutes they would knock and give me coffee." 

She smiled slightly because her father gave a small chuckle something that was hardly ever seen. 

"I told them to make you welcome. Glad I wasn't disappointed." 

He walked to the door and said,

"Will head home in half an hour. I really hope to see you at home more often, Lexa. Your old man misses you." 

There was something about those words that made her heart grew fonder for her dad. It was hardly did she hear her dad call her 'Lexa' nor show any articulation of affection.

That was unusual. 

She pulled a warm smile and gave a nod before Gustus exited out of her office. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"How was it?" 

"It was doing great. Everybody loves her." 

"Of course! She's my daughter!" 

Gustus chuckled and pecked Indra on the head. 

"I hope this continues. Then I'll die happy." 

Indra shot her a look and shook her head. 

"She'll get there, love. Just give her time to adjust and she'll realize what she really wanted." 

Gustus made his turn to give Indra a look. Knowing there was something even deeper meaning into it. 

"Always the sappy romantic one." 

Indra chuckled. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I heard there's this club that's opening in downtown. Wanna check it out?" 

Raven's eyes were burning with desire. 

"I'm not too sure about that..." 

She murmured, she wasn't much of club goer. 

"Clarke! Come on. It'll be fun. It'll help you let off some steam." 

Octavia poked her with a huge grin. 

"Stop that! I'm not going!" 

"No! You're going. End of discussion! We're so gonna have so much fun!" 

\-----------------------------------------

And so the night came when Raven picked Clarke up - so she doesn't get away. She have to say it was pretty tough coercing the blonde out of the house. But nothing is too overwhelming with her. She's Raven Reyes for crying out loud.

"Clarke! Open up!" 

"I said no. I'm not coming!" 

She rolled her eyes and pounded again on the door. 

"Go away, Raven!" 

"Come on, Clarke. It'll be fun! O's already on her way over there. She's gonna wait for us. And you know she hates waiting." 

She bantered pulling a bobby pin out of her up do hair and pulled it apart. 

"Then make her wait! She won't be smacking my ass, she'll be smacking yours - cause I will  _not_ be there!" 

Raven flared her nostrils when a loud laughter echoed across on the other side. 

_You are so gonna get it from me, Griffin._

She tugged the doorknob and quickly inserted the bobby pin and gave a quick rattle.

She pushed the door open creepily and whispered,

" _Hello, Clarkey..."_

Clarke jerked on her bed with eyes widened in horror.

"How.... How you... Open..." 

"You've just messed around with an engineer, Griff. You wouldn't like what's about to happen. _Get your ass off the bed!_ We're going out!" 

"No!" She pulled the cover over her head for protection but too soon, very very too soon she was screaming at the top of her lungs with Raven launched on the top of her.

"Raven!" 

"Clarke!"

The engineer yanked the cover off the blonde's flailing body and then pushed her off the bed. She then pierced Clarke's struggling body onto the floor and whispered on her ear. 

Clarke's eyes widened and gasped, "You wouldn't!" 

"Try. Me."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up. Get off me!" 

Raven guffawed loudly when her best friend sprinted to the bathroom in great panic.

_Thank you childhood memories!_

"Works every time."

\----------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. The princess decided to show up." 

"Shut up, Bell." 

Clarke dropped onto the booth next to him and sighed, already dreading the night that was about to come.

"Drink up!"

Octavia pushed a tall glass of some yellowish bubbling liquid in it. She took a sip and almost gagged at the taste. 

"What is this?" 

"Beer?"

"Well that's not very nice." 

Wincing at the after taste. O rolled her eyes and insisted the glass on her hand. 

"I swear you're gonna need it." 

Oh yeah, Clarke pretty sure needed it. She sure suddenly have the guts to go to the dance floor dancing and swaying her hips like no ones business. Guys were prowling on her, girls were getting handsy on her. She was sweating and high as the cloud nine. Her thoughts were nowhere near anyone in particular and she was glad. For the first time did she ever felt free and alive. No worries. Lexa free.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Raven gazed at Bellamy who's eyes were darting across the room. Keeping a look out for his friend.

"Hope so. She's been a downy for the past few weeks. I'm guessing, lack of Lexa Woods in her system."   

"Lexa Woods again huh." 

Bellamy shook her head. It's been 4 years since she kept hearing her sister's constant rant about Clarke and the other girl. Ever since joining the force, he hardly ever seen the blonde head and he was greatly worried about her. 

"What's new?" Raven rolled her eyes. She watched Bellamy having all his attention on the girl, she asked, "What's that look?" 

Bellamy looked at Raven confusedly. 

"What look?" 

"The look that you've been giving Clarke since she got here." 

"What are you talking about, Rae? I don't have any look." 

Raven snickered, "Whatever you say Blake. Whatever you say." 

He swallowed hard because he knew. He knew what look what Raven was talking about. He knew what look that he was giving Clarke the whole night. 

\-------------------------------------------

"Ready to go, party princess?" 

Raven grabbed Clarke's flinging arms in the air and swiftly turned her around towards the booth. 

Clarke whined, "Nooo... I was about to have fun, Raven. We just got here!" 

"Just got here? It's 3am, Clarke. Come on. Let's go home. Your mom's gonna kill me." 

The blonde pouted, "My mom's hardly home anyways. I hardly see her. She's always busy!" 

The girl shot her a quick look, never did she ever hear Clarke utter those words.  _Never._

"Clarke." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. She's working for the both of us. I know." 

Clarke shrugged. 

"Bell!" 

She wrapped her arms around her man friend and sighed. 

"I've missed you. Why... are yooouuu... alwayssss bussssy?" 

Her voice was breaking. The slur was greatly showing. 

"Clarke, you're drunk. Let me take you home." 

"Why?! You're not answering my... (burp) question." 

"I'm working Clarke. That's why." 

"Working," she snickered, "That's what my dad always says about mom. 'because she's woooorking, honeeeey'." 

Knowing that their dear friend was about to spill her guts. They immediately hopped into Bellamy's car and drove home to the great mansion. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Of course, she isn't worried. Why would she be? Plus, She probably drank too much coffee at work that's why she can't sleep either. Yes, that must be why. What other possible reasons could there be? 

_Oh I don't know, maybe the reason why Clarke isn't home yet. And your sitting outside the porch watching an empty driveway at ungodly hour._

Lexa rubbed her eyes and sneered internally. 

"What are you doing, Lexa? You just got home. You still have work tomorrow!" 

So she stood up and was about to turn around when she heard a car engine. Her eyes landed on an old Jeep Wrangler by the curb and then followed by a guy with messy curly hair opening the passenger door. 

Lexa's throat grew dry because there, there stood Clarke. Clarke with a guy. Some unknown guy. He was holding her on places that Lexa couldn't fathom of letting other people touch.

With one last breath, she turned around and entered the house.  

\---------------------------------------------------

Slowly and steadily, as her two feet and brain could muster. She pulled herself up the stairs as quietly as she can, afraid of waking her mom who was sleeping on the same floor as her. 

_Aahh... My head hurts. I will never drink again._

Clarke groaned in agony with the throbbing pain on her temple. It was getting too hard. 

"Aahh!" 

She landed on her butt and cussed. "Why are there boxes blocking the stairs?" she groaned standing up once more. 

"Clarke." 

"AH!" She jumped and looked around the dark hallway, "Who's there?!" 

Clarke crouched in attack mode when a figure emerged from the makeshift living room. What she saw almost made her laugh because yet again, her mind was playing tricks on her. 

"Oh my god, I think I'm  _really_ drunk. (burp)... I'm imagining Lexa again." 

Clarke sighed and walked up to the figure and poked its face. It didn't moved. It was just there, watching her. She giggled, pinching the figure's cheeks. 

"Wow. This is so believable. You're so real...," shaking her head, "I should get drunk more often." 

Whispering it more to herself with a chuckle. She was about to turn around when a cold hand gripped her arm and wheeled her around. 

"Are you drunk, Clarke?" 

Lexa's voice was shaking in anger. Then it made her realized...

"Lexa?! LEXA! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" 

\----------------------------------------

She rolled her eyes and watched the blonde stumbled back on her butt again- tripping on her planned traps. Sure it was mean but she have to know if the girl is back while she's inside her room. She knew she can't be sitting around outside all night anxiously waiting. That's too obvious. Questions might be raised.

"Clarke." 

"Lexa!" 

"Clarke, calm down." 

It was clear that the blonde was disoriented and hyperventilating.

"How can I calm down?! I'm drunk for the first time and... and...  _you._ You came out of nowhere... You're- You're here... You're  _home."_

As much as Lexa tried to ignore the gnawing in the pit of her stomach. As much as she tried to suppress her thoughts of that guy's hands all over Clarke or the fact that Clarke was drunk. She puffed out a breath instead.

"Yes, Clarke. I'm home."

"You're home..." Clarke whispered, here blue eyes were glistening in the shadow.  

She almost wanted to reach out but instead she folded her arms and grind her teeth. 

"Go to sleep, Clarke--"

"Is that really you?" 

Warm hand touched her. It touched her. She swallowed hard feeling the ghostly feels of Clarke's hand on her cheek, making all her hair stood up. 

"Clarke." 

Pulling down Clarke's refraining hand. When she let go, the girl immediately grabbed back hers and scrutinized it very closely. Lexa couldn't help but feel like she's some kind of an experiment being studied very delicately. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You're fingers look like sausages." 

"What?" 

Then a laughter hit her. Clarke was laughing her head off that she's in tears. Lexa was just standing there awkwardly watching her. 

_"Clarke?"_

Both heads whipped at the direction and found Abby staring at them. 

"Mom! Good eve-... Oh no. no. Good morning! Did I say good evening? Silly me! Good mooorrnniing mom! It's been aaaggess since I said those words to you," Clarke sighed, "I hardly see you, you know that?" And then snickered to herself. 

"Clarke, are you drunk?!" 

Abby's eyes widened as she stood rigid on the ground. Watching her daughter giggling like no ones business. Lexa stepped up and soothingly rubbed the older Griffin's shoulders. 

"Let me handle this, Mrs Griffin," she whispered. Seeing the flaming and tired eyes, she begged, " _Please."_

Abby nodded and puffed, "Take care of her," and soon as those word were out. Her eyes softened and gave a thankful squeeze on Lexa's arm. 

After watching Clarke's mother reentered her room, she wheeled around and glared at Clarke - who seemingly dozing off standing. 

"Let's go, Clarke." 

\-------------------------------

Lexa managed to drag Clarke into her bedroom. She placed the girl on her bed, stowing her under the blanket. She heard the girl whined pulling the blanket out.

"Go. To. Sleep. Clarke," pinning the blanket and tucking it in underneath Clarke's squirming body. "Stop moving will you. God, why are you always so difficult!" 

When the tucking was done, the brunette stood up and was about to step out when she felt a tug on her shirt. Clarke looked at her with a puppy eyes.

"Please," Clarked whispered poutingly.

"Clarke?" 

"Stay."

"Clarke." She sighed. 

Never did she thought of doing such things. Never did she thought of agreeing and as she lay there beside the girl who can make her knees weak. Who can make her lose out of self control. She wondered,  _What am I doing? What the hell are you Lexa? You're lying down with Clarke (a drunk Clarke, mind you)._

Never did Lexa feel so wide awake in her life at exactly 5am in the morning. With stress and heavy workload at the company. Her mother constantly breathing down her neck of moving back home. Her dad's scrutinizing eyes watching her every move. And Clarke,  _Oh god, Clarke._ The blonde's unrelenting figure popping inside her head every single minute. 

When she came home that day, Indra slipped that Clarke's going out with her friends. Obviously, Lexa didn't care but her mom's smug smiles and winks made her feel annoyed. Midnight had struck and Clarke was still not home. She grew weary and worried, pacing up and down the stairs. Staring at empty driveway. Holding her phone in the bottom of her pocket, feeling it just in case Clarke needed help. 

She had never been this worried about anyone before. As much as she tried to deny her feelings - because its easier that way - things around her always,  _always_ reminds her of what she really is. What she  really wants. What she really needed. 

Lexa laid her head against her propped up palm and stared at the sleeping beauty. The tired wrinkled lines on her forehead. The freckles on her cheek and nose. The smudged eyeliner and run down mascara had dried up and she wondered if she had been crying that night. She studied closely taking in as much details as she can until she can feel the girl's even breathing against hers.

_Is this how it feels to be in love? Am I in love, Clarke? Am I... Am I in love with you?_

And with a one single action, she seemed to find the answer. Clarke suddenly moved and Lexa found her lips against hers. She immediately backed away against the wall and unconsciously touched her lips. She watched the girl in horror, hoping that Clarke was still fast asleep. Her heart beat was back racing and pounding hard. The strong tingling sensation came zapping down in every single nerve, from her head to toe. She was imobilised for good 10 minutes. Just thinking. Just thinking about the touch. The quick easy brush of their lips. The electrifying sensation.

Lexa slapped her cheeks and groaned.

"What am I doing? Lexa what are you doing to yourself!" She reprimanded.

She grimaced and hopped off the bed.

"Lexa?"

The brunette turned around and found Clarke staring at her. Seemed to be unaware what just happened.

"Can you... Stay a little while longer?" She peek at the brunette, patting the empty space beside her. Lexa swallowed her wayward thoughts.

She shook her head, "I have to get back to work, Clarke. Sleep tight." 

She turned around not wanting to see the sad blue eyes that was watching her. It was too much for her to bare. She knew she will give in in any minute longer that she'll stay in the room, so she briskly walked out and entered hers. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and slid down to the ground. 

"No. I can't be." 

_I'm in love with Clarke Griffin._

\-----------------------------------------------------

Clarke opened her eyes and squinted as she adjusted her sight at the strong sunlight streaming through her opened curtain. She groaned because she forgot to close the curtain again. But then again she really can't recall whatever happened last night. More so, the throbbing headache. She groaned once more and peeled herself off the bed to ease the burden in her abdomen. 

As she reached for the door, voices were heard right outside. 

"Thank you, Lexa for taking care of Clarke. Clarke had never been drunk in her life before. So I'm just gonna straight away say that I'm sorry for whatever my daughter had caused you," Hearing Abby chuckled.

"No problem, Mrs Griffin. I've had a hard time bringing her to bed. She can be a little..."

Clarke didn't hear anything after that.  _What did she say? I'm what?_

"Lexa, thank you  _really._ I know that you've been helping Clarke all this time and I've never get the chance to say thank you. What she said... last night...," 

She gripped the doorknob tightly, remembering vaguely of what she said. 

"I wasn't always there for her as a mother. I really tried my best to be the best mother I can be. To provide for her. For us. That sometimes it consumes my time to be with her." 

The sound in Abby's voice was remorseful, filled with sadness and sympathy. She couldn't help but bite back the tears that was threatening to come out. 

"I understand, Mrs Griffin. I know Clarke didn't mean what she said last night. She knows that you love her and that you will be there for her. You're the best mother she could ever have." 

And with that she smiled. She smiled because its as if Lexa could read her mind. Then she heard her mom's soft chuckle. 

"Well...Aah... Better get back to work. You too. Have a good day at work, Lexa. Your parents are very proud of you." 

"Thank you. I know they are," 

Another soft laughter from both parties. 

"I told my dad won't be heading to work today. Just wanna-..." 

"Oh of course. You should. You should rest too. I will see you around, honey." 

"Bye." 

Clarke then heard footsteps walking away and when she thought that the coast was clear. She gave the doorknob a twist. 

"LEXA!" Almost stumbling backwards.

Lexa was as surprised as her. Her hand was in a fist in mid air and was as if she wanted to knock on the door. The green eyes were glued on her. 

"Clarke." She straightened up and nodded with so much formality, "You're awake." 

She nodded.

"You're mom just left." 

"Oh she did? Bummer." 

She pursed her lips pretending that she didn't overheard them talking a while ago. Or maybe the fact that her breath really stinks. She shuddered. 

_Definitely, the latter._

"Well-..."

"You-..." 

Both girls looked up and smiles were shared. Clarke almost melted at the spot. Lexa gestured for her to continue. 

"You heading for work?" she asked, trying not to reveal her eavesdropping. 

"Yeah!" 

Her eyes widened by the reply, she thought she heard her that she's not going to work.  _Why's she lying?_

"Oh..." she played along, "Well happy working." 

She nodded and gestured at the bathroom. Lexa immediately jumped out of the way. 

"Sorry." 

Clarke was about to enter the bathroom when...

"Clarke?" 

She turned around. And there it was again, that look. That weird and off look that Lexa kept giving her. She can't help but think that she might be disgust by her or there was something on her face. But she saw it, she saw how briefly those green eyes landed on her lips. 

"Lexa?" 

Lexa blinked a couple of times. Not knowing what just happened. She heard her cleared her throat and asked.

"How was your head?" 

"Oh, it's fine," touching her grimy tangled hair, "Nothing much, just feels like my head is about to crack in half - kind of pain." she shrugged, snickering.

Lexa smiled and nodded. 

She always been wondering since when did Lexa had a growing concern on her. The last time was during the retreat and it was magical but at the same time annoying. She snickered loudly and found the brunette looking at her questionably. Shaking her head, she said, 

"I'll be fine, Lexa. You worry too much." 

"I don't wor-..."

"Sshh!" touching the girl's lips with her index finger and then pointed at her head. 

"You're being too loud." she whispered.

And left the startled brunette out in the hallway.

\----------------------------------------

_I don't worry too much. I don't! You're being unreasonable, Lexa. Unreasonable?... Why am I arguing inside my head? Get a grip, woman!_

Lexa puffed in annoyance that in much hope that Clarke had slept throughout the whole day then she wouldn't be this annoyed. Peeking back at the closed bathroom door, she crept inside the girl's bedroom and placed a tylenol and a glass of water by the bedside table. She withdraw back until her eyes landed on the bed, remembering the night before. Remembering how Clarke's warmth radiated and she absorbed. She remembered feeling comfortable and safe. Safe beside Clarke. 

And she remembered the kiss.  _It wasn't a kiss!_

She kept saying herself that.  _Our lips just accidentally brushed against each other._

More so with those words.  _It was an accident._

Constantly chanting over and over again. 

But what made her froze in place was when she saw Clarke and then she remembered admitting to herself. 

_That I'm in love with Clarke Griffin._

"Lexa?" 

She jumped by the voice and turned around seeing nothing but a naked Clarke with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was dripping wet. She told herself not to ogle.

_Do not stare! Do not stare, Woods!_

"Lexa you're staring." 

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO STARE!_

"What? I wasn't i...it's...,"  _Better make up something fast, Woods._ She clenched her jaw and opened her mouth again, "It's your hair. It's dripping water on the wooden floor. Mom wouldn't like that." 

_Hair? Dripping on the wooden floor? MOM WOULDN'T LIKE THAT?! Is that the best you can do, Lexa? God, they didn't called you genius for nothing when you suddenly blanked out... She's naked!_

"Oh! Sorry, I'll wipe it soon I get dressed up," Clarke entered the room and quickly pulled out her drawer.

"Did you need something, Lexa?" 

She then realized she hadn't moved away yet and was now staring on Clarke's bare back. 

"Ah...," she stumbled, immediately scrambled to the door, "Nothing. I just left you a med for the headache." 

Clarke raised her eyebrow, "You?" 

"No!" waving her hands, "I meant your mom. She asked me to give it to you." 

_Everybody please clap your hands at our dear queen liar, Lexa Woods!... That's a lie!_

"Oh. Well thank you." 

Clarke gave her her winning smile and strode towards her. 

_What... What is she doing?_

Lexa watched feeling hypnotized all of a sudden as Clarke walked up to her. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination toying with her because the way the girl's hips swayed suddenly seemed so sensual. It oddly turned her on. 

"Clarke... Clarke what are you doing?" she backed away that she gripped the doorframe to steady herself. 

The girl smirked, "I"m closing the door, Lexa. What else am I gonna do? Unless you wanna see me naked in front of you... I don't mind." 

_'I don't mind'? Did she just said... She-_

"Oh, no. Okay. Sorry." 

She stepped out of the doorway and gave a small nod before Clarke closed the door. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Snap out of it!" she berated, looking back at the closed door before walking down the stairs. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_Did I ever told you those weird looks that Lexa had been giving me recently? It seems like she's really plotting my murder any time soon... Better be a good girl now, Clarke. No more partying. NO MORE DRINKING! Hell knows what you said last night._

"Oh goodd..." She groaned as she popped the pill in her mouth, followed by a glass of water. 

She hastily opened the door and started wiping the puddle on the wooden floor. 

 _Indra's not gonna be happy about this,_ She sighed internally and moved along to the kitchen where she found Lexa rummaging through the cardboard. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" turning around, "I'm cooking, Clarke," rolling her eyes. 

"Really? Oh man I'm starving." 

"Did I say I'm cooking for you too?" 

Clarke glowered, "Fine." 

_**Ding Dong** _

"I'll get it." 

She pressed the intercom and said, "Woods residence. Who is it?" 

"Clarke?" 

Clarke rubbed her eyes to check if it was really him. 

"Bellamy?" 

"Hey, Princess! Glad your alive. Can I come in? I brought pizza. Your favorite." 

He pulled a pizza box and his oh-so charming smile. Clarke grinned and pressed the green button. 

"Hey there, Princess."

Clarke pulled Bellamy in a tight hug and pulled him to the kitchen. 

"Hey, Lex. Hope you don't mind having Bellamy over." 

Lexa turned around and instantly froze when the same guy from last night was right there inside her house. Her stomach dropped a thousand miles into oblivion when she tried to pull a tight smile.

"Hey, Lexa." Bellamy waved awkwardly. 

"Of course." 

And swiftly went back to cooking. 

"Come to the living room. I'm starving!" 

\------------------------------------------------------

She can hear loud laughter echoing throughout the house and it made her boil with anger. She never felt this sick and angry in her life that she just want to throw everything she touched against the wall. 

"Relax, Lexa. Relax." 

With a gnashing of teeth, she took away the extra plate that she took out for Clarke and stowed back to the rack. Looking at her plate of pasta emitting smoke, it was just like her. She would soon be emitting smoke out of her ears and nose if she didn't see whatever those two love birds were laughing about. Lexa then stormed into the living room and two pair of eyes landed on hers. 

"If you don't mind." 

"Of course not! Take a seat." 

She nodded and took the sofa adjacent to the pair. Carefully balancing her plate with one hand she then propped her knees up to the sofa and forked down some pasta. Watching what was on the television but keeping her ears trained on the conversation. 

_"Thanks for the pizza, Bell. I was really starving."_

_"Of course. I wouldn't come here empty handed. Then I've got nothing to bribe you in letting me in."_

Lexa watched the two interact.  _They sure looked close._

_"You know I will still let you in even if you're empty handed."_

A guy's laughter entered her ears and it made her shudder.

\--------------------------------------------

"So what are you doing here, Bellamy?" 

Bellamy gave a frown. 

"Can't I visit my friend?" 

Clarke gave a look and shook her head with a chuckle.

"Always the sweet one. But seriously." 

\--------------------------------------------

" _Y_ _ou told me you missed me last night. So I felt guilty of always working all the time."_

Lexa's head almost,  _almost_ snapped up but she refrained herself from looking at their direction. 

_"Did I said that?! No I didn't!"_

Lexa looked up at the two of them. Both eyes landed on hers once more. Clarke mouthed, 'sorry,' and then made a zipper action on her mouth. 

_"Yes you did, Clarke. I've never felt so guilty before."_

_"So you're here to make up for lost time."_

_"You can put it that way."_

_"Aaww so sweet."_

_"You know I am."_

Lexa could almost feel her throat constrict at how sappy it was. She can't take it anymore. She have to leave. So she stood up, alarming the two. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm done." she uttered without giving them a glance. 

She dropped her plate onto the sink with a loud  _thud_ and then turned on the faucet full force. Her breathing was heavy and loud as if she was panting and had been running for miles. Lucky for her the gushing sound of the water was drowning it. She splashed some cold water on her face to make her more wide awake due to lack of sleep. Whatever that she had been feeling right now, it was all new to her. It was annoying and it takes a lot of effort to try to keep her self calm. 

After washing her plate, she entered the entertainment room to keep her mind busy and away from the craziness. She was glad that the room was empty and quiet. She can finally watch movie by the corner with her laptop with no disturbances. She laid on her favorite bean bag and laid her laptop on her lap and listened to her track while browsing for movies to watch. 

A laughter wafted in the air, she turned around and found Clarke and Bellamy standing by the air hockey table. 

_"Hey! Damn it! That was close!"_

_"Not fair!"_

_"Sorry princess, hope your hangover's still doing fine. You were saying some really really interesting stuff last night."_

Then the music stopped it was the last song from the track.

_Great._

Now their voices were crystal clear. 

_"What did I say?!"_

_"Oh nothing. How handsome I am. How you wish you'll be on the same bed as me."_

_"I did not!"_

_"Did to!"_

_"That was my shot! Take that back!"_

Lexa glanced at the ruckus and saw Clarke clinging on Bellamy's back. Beating the hell out of him. 

_"Get off me, you idiot!"_

_"NO! Give me back the puck! That was my shot!"_

_"NO it wasn't! Get off me! Ouw! That hurts!"_

Lexa was sure fuming with so much emotions that she can't even think straight that she yanked her earphones down, not realizing the pain it'll cause. 

"Ah!" 

The shuffling stopped, she looked up and found Clarke and Bellamy's wide eyes watching her. Clarke hopped down and crouched in front of her. 

"Are you alright, Lex?" 

_Blue. Blue. Blue eyes._

She felt like drowning. She was being pulled away by those blue eyes. 

She cleared her throat, "I'm fine." She uttered sternly and her eyes were suddenly blazing fire. She saw Clarke's changed expression from concern to confused. 

"Lex-..." 

But she stood up and walked out of the room. 

\-------------------------------------------------

" _Somebody's_ hot tempered." 

Clarke sighed, "Sorry about that. She've been... Always been like that. One minute we're fine then the next it's like we were fighting over some unknown things." 

"Yikes. Feel sorry for you, Clarke." 

She felt a pat on her shoulder. 

"It's fine. I'm used to it now. Her cold demeanor towards me I mean. But lately... She's been acting so weird. Like... Like..." 

She can't put her words into it. And that's the problem. She can't get rid of the thoughts why is Lexa acting that way. The way she looks at her with much detest was now replaced by a much blank expression. Her cold shoulder was now replaced by pure concern and seemed to be - to Clarke - a genuine one. It was all new and weird. 

"Like?" 

"I don't know, Bell. I really can't explain it." 

"Oh well, maybe she just really hates your guts." 

Her nostril flared, "Mockery is not a form of strength, Blake." 

"Touche." 

"What? That doesn't even make sense." 

" _Exactly."_

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend. It had been months since he saw Bellamy and he really did miss him. He can make her feel secure and happy. He's always been there with her growing up always protecting Octavia and her. She never felt different because he would always act like she's his blood related sister and that's what she loves about him. 

\-------------------------------------------------

_"I really did missed you, you know."_

_"I know, Princess."_

Lexa stopped at her track. She just happened to walk pass the door of the entertainment room when she heard those words. Those words that sent her into a spiral of emotions that up to this point she can't think of what. The only thing that popped out was that. 

Number 1: She hates Bellamy. 

Number 2: She hates him because he makes Clarke smile. 

Number 3: She hates him because he makes Clarke laugh. 

Number 4: She hates him because he gets to touch Clarke. 

Number 5: She hates him because she can't do those things.

Number 6: She hates him because _she's jealous._

Opening of door made her jumped back to her two feet and exited out of the main entrance. She sat at her usual spot and opened a book. This time it revolves around a love triangle. 

_What a weird selection, Lexa._

She shook her head and opened A Tale of Two Cities and as she was about to dive in the front door opened. She looked up. 

_"Hey, thanks for letting me crash."_

_"No problem. Drop by anytime."_

"Lexa." 

It was Bellamy that had called her. She arched her eyebrows.

"Thanks for letting me in in your house." 

"Anytime. You both sure had fun." She gave a tight smile and averted her eyes back on the book. 

_"What was that about?"_

She gripped the book tightly more than she should be. The page was about to tear off.

_"Bye Bell. Let me know when you reached home."_

She saw Clarke giving Bellamy a huge hug and then a kiss on the cheek that the guy reciprocated back. She felt her stomach churned. 

"Hey." 

Lexa looked up and noticed that Bellamy was already inside his car.

"What do you want, Griffin?"

She felt the swing moved and knew that Clarke's beside her. 

"Are you feeling okay?" 

She raised her chin up and landed her eyes back on those blue eyes.

_Blue. Blue eyes. Don't drown._

"Yes. I'm fine, Clarke." realizing her 'K' sound seemed a little constraint. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Clarke nodded but still with a worried look. 

"Okay then." The blonde stood up and finally she thought, she can breathe easier. 

"I thought you have work today?" 

She tensed up. She opened her mouth but closed them again. 

"I... I wasn't feeling well." 

"I thought you said you were fine." 

"I  _am_ fine. I'm just... a bit off." 

Diving down at her book feeling her neck flushing. 

"Okay. Do you need anything?" 

"No." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

\------------------------------------------

Clarke stood by the entrance but faced the brunette again. 

"I'm gonna watch a movie. Do you wanna join me?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Movie. You and me." 

She replied back in a much simpler and comprehensive way. The weird look was back again.

"You and me?"

"Yeah."

A rough sound emitted out of Lexa's throat and soon her face was dunking down on her book.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Suit yourself," she shrugged and went to the living room and decided to pop Frozen DVD.

"What's wrong with her? She's so weird."

Half way through the movie, Lexa entered the living room and saw the same expression. They caught each other's eyes and the room stopped. In a split second, the room went loud and everything was back to normal. Except for her fast and racing heartbeat and sweaty palms.

"Frozen."

"Yeah, I haven't watched it yet."

She said while training her eyes on the flat screen. She was afraid to feel something that will want to jump out of her chest. Then a warm presence lingered on her side. There sat Lexa with a propped up legs and eyes that were now looking back at her. 

"You're staring, Clarke."

"Sorry."

She didn't even denied it.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Movies after movies they watched in silence throughout the afternoon. She wasn't surprised when she suddenly woke up due to her minimal amount of sleep the night before.

 _Who can blame me I only had 3 hours of sleep last night. All thanks to this girl who was wrapped up around me-..._   _WOAH WHAT?!_

Lexa suddenly looked down and found Clarke sprawled over her on the sofa fast asleep. Her blonde hair was all over face and she can smell the sweet lilac that she almost sniff her hair like a dog. She tried to move but the blonde was too heavy. Her arm was over her stomach and her head was resting on her chest. Lexa had no idea how they managed to tangle on each other when moments ago or maybe hours ago they were both at the far end of the couch, repelling from each other. 

"Clarke." 

She nudged the girl awake. 

"Hmm." 

"Wake up." 

"5 more minutes, mom." 

She felt her body being pulled in closer by the girl. She winced as she felt the girl's chest pressed down on her side.

_So soft. So warm._

Her chest were drumming and she  _so_ wanna get rid of Clarke because she's afraid that the blonde might hear her chest screaming.

"Clarke." 

"Why is your chest so noisy?" 

She watched the blue sleepy eyes looked up and slowly widened in realization.

"I'm so so so sorry, Lexa."

Clarke literally twirled around and fell on her back onto the floor. She winced by the pain but her eyes were still on those green ones. 

"I don't know what happened. I know I was dozing off. I was falling in and out of sleep. I didn't know...." She was shaking her head violently. "I didn't mean to. I'm  _really_ sorry." 

"Clarke! Would you stop talking for a second." 

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa's retort. 

"It's fine." 

Lexa's chest was calming down now but the tingling and warmth of Clarke still clung on her like sweat. 

"Are you sure?"

Lexa nodded firmly.

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

\--------------------------------------------------

It was that night did she realized how comforting it is to sleep with Clarke. How the warmth of her body keeps her at bay. It keeps her at peace and safe. She wished for that night to happen again. 

_Oh dear Lord, what are you thinking, Lexa?_

She rolled her eyes and turned to her side. In a couple of minutes, she will be getting ready for their company's annual christmas ball and she have no choice but to glam up and appeared to look interested in whatever jargon words they were saying. 

It's a family kind of thing and knowing her mom, she would prep for it like its the last ball of the century. 

"Lexa! Are getting ready yet?" 

She sighed and sat on the corner of her bed. 

"Yes, mother!" 

An hour later, she's already downstairs all glam up with her family waiting for her. 

"Clarke, honey. What's your plan for tonight? It's christmas eve." 

Lexa's eyes met her wide gaze and all of a sudden felt completely naked under her eyes. She averted her eyes and walked towards the front door, hugging her coat closer to her body.

"Raven, Octavia and I have plans." 

"Are you sure? You can come with us." 

"Mooomm let's gooo," Charlotte whined pulling her mother's hands.

"I'm sure, Mrs Woods. Don't worry. Enjoy your evening." 

"Alright then. If you need anything. Call up okay?" 

"Okay. Enjoy!" 

And with one last look, their eyes met again. Clarke smiled but she didn't made an effort. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Rae?" 

"Hey, Clarke. What's up?" 

"What you doing tonight?" 

"Why?" 

"Let's go out! Let's party." 

"Wow. You only got one doze and now it kept you wanting for more." 

Clarke laughed and switch her arm from holding the phone. 

"So?" 

"Sorry, Clarke. Already made plans with Wick tonight. We decided to head to this new restaurant." 

"Oh really? Tsk. Anyways, you guys have fun." 

"Really sorry, Griff. We can hangout tomorrow though." 

"Yeah sure! That'll be great. You and Wick seemed to be hitting it off pretty well huh." 

"Well... yeah. You can say that." 

Both girls laughed until Raven have to cut the call because Wick's calling her.

"Alright. Have fun! Bye." 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, O! What are you doing tonight?" 

"Hangout with Linc. You?"

"Oh man. I was hoping to hangout with you. Raven's out with Wick." 

"Maann... You should have said earlier, Clarke. Then we would have planned something." 

"It's okay. You guys enjoy your night." 

"Are you sure? You can join me and Linc if you want. He won't mind. He's cool." 

"Nah, I'll stay at home. Don't wanna be a third wheel to your little date." 

"Clarke." 

"I'm just kidding!" she guffawed, "Anyways, you guys enjoy your night!" 

"Will do. You too." 

"Alright. Bye." 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Are you excited, Char?" 

"Yeah! Will they have cake?"

"Loads of cake!" 

"Yes!" 

Lexa shook her head feeling amused by her sister's love for cake. She wished that she's still young like Charlotte then she won't be having too much responsibility on her shoulders. She doesn't have to think about the company's wellbeing. But tonight she's worried about one thing, 'the search'. Ever since she entered high school, the CEO's of other company's that her dad invited would bring their sons and daughters to introduce to Lexa. And we all know what that means. Possibility of merging. She hated those nights. She hated those Galas, Dinner and Dance or Christmas ball like tonight. 

_Wonder what's Clarke doing right now. Wonder what Raven and Octav-... Is that Octavia? She's with Lincoln. Where's Clarke? Maybe she's with Raven._

"You okay, honey?" 

Indra asked looking at her through the rear mirror. 

"Yeah. Fine." 

_Wait. That's Raven. She's... What's going on? I thought they're going out._

Lexa turned her head where Raven was standing with another guy, looking anywhere around her for a sign of the blonde. But the street was sparse and there was no Clarke. She furrowed her eyebrows and dialed their home phone number. 

"Hello?" 

"Clarke." 

Charlotte looked at her but she ignored it. 

"Lexa! Hi! How was the party?" 

"We're still on our way." 

"Oh okay."

"How about you? Having fun?" 

"Oh...," 

She heard the background music seemed to be getting louder and Clarke's voice was muffled. 

"Yeah! Raven and Octavia brought me to a club. We're having a blast!" 

" _Really?"_

"Raven! Give me another drink!" 

Lexa rolled her eyes by this little skit that Clarke was playing. 

"Don't get too drunk now. Bellamy's not there to bring you home." 

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." 

"Of course you do." 

"Why did you call again, Lexa?" 

Hearing the annoyance on the girl's voice.

"Nothing. Just checking in. Oh by the way, please don't forget to return the _house phone,_ once your done. My mom can get really frustrated if its gone missing. You have fun now. Bye." 

\------------------------------------------------

"Shit." 

Clarke stared at the Woods' house phone in her hand and gripped it tightly with a loud groan. 

"She knoowss..." 

\----------------------------------------------

"Mr Woods! It's good to finally see you again!" 

"Mr Greene! Welcome! Welcome! Thank you for accepting my invitation. Please please enjoy the night." 

"Certainly! Ah! Here's my family by the way. This is Diane my lovely wife and my one and only daughter. My little princess, Costia." 

"It's a pleasure finally meeting the both of you. Let me introduce my wife Indra. Lexa my oldest and Charlotte my youngest." 

"Wow they've all grown up now. How the time flew by." 

"You can say that again." 

The both gentleman laughed, a laughter to much to Lexa's knowledge was a work laugh. A laughter you only laugh when your at work with your boss and colleagues. And it still differs to your actual real laughter. Lexa shook her head and scanned the growing crowd.

_This is boring. *sigh*_

"Hi." 

Lexa looked up and her eyes landed on those brown eyes. Light brown eyes to be exact. It reminds her of the woods. 

"Hi." 

"Lexa right?" 

She nodded extending her hand. Something she have to learn. Always give handshakes.

"Costia? It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Oh no. The pleasure's all mine."

"Likewise."

\------------------------------------------------

"Dad," she called out. Looking at nothing but a dark cloudless sky, "Merry Christmas. I miss you." 

She propped her arm on the railing of the balcony and laid her chin over it. 

She sighed, "This is our first christmas without you. I really  _really_ miss you." 

She sniffed and squinted her eyes at the small glistening dot that suddenly appeared. Then she knew that her dad was watching over her. 

"I hope to see you one day... That sounds so weird," she chuckled and wiped away the escaped tears. 

_**Ding Dong** _

She looked behind her and scrambled down the stairs into the intercom. 

"Lexa?" 

"Let me in." 

"Did you forget the password?" 

Lexa gave her a deadpan look. 

"Okay. Okay." 

Then pressed the green button.

The door opened and there emerged Lexa. She watched her strolled past her with an expressionless face and into the kitchen. She followed. 

"You're home-"

She stopped. She stopped in mid-sentence because Lexa's removing her coat. 

_And dear God, please help me._

Clarke's eyes widened and her jaw dropped onto the floor. She felt a huge lump in her throat. She could almost imagine Lexa being naked in front of her. Her full flawless tanned back was greatly exposed with nothing but gem stone strings caging her back from the shoulders down to her lower back. She have a long flowy dress in a flesh color that _definitely_ compliments her tan skin.

Her hair was wrapped up in a low messy bun with tendrils hanging on her face. Oh it's glorious, so glorious that it's almost unbearable to look at. So unbearable because it's now staring at her with a smirk. 

"Like what your seeing, Griffin?" 

Lexa touched Clarke's open mouth that she immediately pulled back. Feeling embarrassed from watching. The brunette pulled a grin and shook her head. 

She cleared her mouth that suddenly turned dry and asked, "Where's Charlotte? Where's your parents?" 

"I left them." Lexa shrugged, taking out two boxes - one is small and the other twice its size.

Clarke frowned and pulled a chair by the long island. 

"Why?"

"Because it's boring. For the first hour people would start introducing themselves. CEO's sons were introduced to me and I have to pretend to be nice. It was tiring." 

"Was it always like that?" 

Lexa nodded, "For the past 2 hours I've met at least 15 sons and daughters. The youngest was 9 years old. It's pathetic." 

Clarke watched how Lexa babbled on with her night. It seemed so normal for the other girl to talk to her about her day as if they've been doing that all this time. But in truth it was the first time did Lexa mentioned anything about her day. More so, in great detail and lively manner. It was fascinating to watch.

Lexa suddenly stopped because she realized that she was in fact babbling. _Since when did that happened?_ She thought. 

Clarke looked down at her two hands when the brunette suddenly stopped. To get rid of the awkward silence that followed, she asked,

"What's that?" 

"Cake." 

_**Growl** _

Clarke bit her lips. 

Both girls looked up and Lexa snickered by the sound making Clarke turned beetroot.

She pouted and uttered, "Is that for me?" Pointing at the smaller box.

"Nope. That's for Charlotte." 

Clarke frowned and nodded.

"Okay. Well you enjoy your cake. I'll be upstairs." 

"Okay." 

\------------------------------------------------------

_Okay? You said 'okay?' Come on, Lexa. You can do better than that._

"Clarke wait." 

Lexa took out a fork from the drawer behind her and thrust it forward. Clarke gave her a questionable look. 

"We can share." she blurted out with an eye roll.

Clarke flashed a grin and came skipping back the long island. Lexa opened the box and there laid a beautifully decorated chocolate cake. The top layer was garnished with edible christmas tree and a small toy of a snow man and chubby santa clause with sugar icing sprinkled all over depicting as a snow. She could honestly see the child-like wonder glistening on those blue eyes. The smile really warms her heart. 

"Look so nice. So delicious." 

But soon Clarke's smile turned into a frown. Lexa peeked at her. 

"Something wrong?" 

The blonde shook her head. 

"It's not a fruitcake, Lexa." 

It made her chest pounded hard.  _She didn't like it._

"Oh. Well it's the only cake they have left at the store." 

_A lie._

"Oh, that's fine," the bubbly girl's back, "Chocolate's my favorite anyways." 

_I know._

Lexa subtly smiled and pushed it towards Clarke. Another frown displayed on her lips. 

"What now?" 

"It's so pretty. I'm scared to ruin it." 

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, "Clarke, Just eat it." 

Clarke gave her a puppy eyes. 

"Fine. How about we scrape the bottom first. So the top will be left untouched." 

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" 

The two girls were soon busy scraping the bottom of the cake with their forks. Never did she thought of spending Christmas eve like this. Busily scraping the bottom of a perfectly delicious cake. But it doesn't matter because what matters the most is that Clarke is not alone. She's not alone during Christmas eve that she supposed to spend with her mom but right now Abby is busy to support their small family. So she hoped that this is enough. She hoped that this small cake is enough to make up for that. 

Clarke looked up to her and asked, "Why did you stop?" 

Unknowingly, her thumb brushed across Clarke's lips. The blue eyes grew bigger. The green ones mirrored. Lexa cleared her throat and unconsciously sucked the icing off her thumb. Another clearing of throat followed and Clarke immediately bowed down her head. 

"You clean up. I'm gonna change." 

The blonde nodded vehemently still bowed down on the cake. 

She pursed her lips, took her coat and went to her room. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Clarke breathed shakily and shoved her escaped hair off her face. She looked behind where Lexa exited. 

"What just happened?... No! Don't read too much into it, Clarke. It meant nothing." 

She took the box and placed it inside the fridge, "It meant  _nothing."_

She nodded over and over again until she reached outside Lexa's room and glanced at it. Wondering what could the brunette be doing right at that moment.

\-------------------------------------------------

"You're so dumb. So dumb. Why did I do that? Lexa! What the hell is wrong with you!" 

She stuffed her face on the pillow and screamed - but not loud enough for Clarke to hear. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Clarke shrugged and went inside her room. 

_Half an hour left till christmas._

She sighed and sagged on her bed. It was the first christmas eve that she's gonna spend without her mom too. It was unavoidable. She have to work when great crowd would go shopping for presents. It was unavoidable when she have to provide for Clarke on her own. The blonde understand that, she's not some teenager turn rebellious because her parents were too busy making money rather than spending time with them. And she was thankful for that. Abby is the only one she have left and she won't spend it being angry or mad on something that was unavoidable. 

Her father's wrist watch beeped silently on her bed side table and sighed some more. 

"Merry Christmas, Clarke." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **'12:00am'**_ her phone read. 

Lexa walked out of her room and found Clarke's door closed. She walked up to it but her fisted hand stopped in mid-air. Soon her squared shoulders sagged and she leaned her forehead against the door. 

She whispered, "Merry Christmas, Clarke." 

\----------------------------------------------

Few hours later, Clarke was still lying on her bed, fully wide awake. She spent the couple of hours lying there in the dark unable to sleep. Reason being? She doesn't know. So she stood up and stepped out of her room to get some fresh air. Maybe get her head tired for a little while so she can easily dozed off to sleep. 

"Lexa." 

There by the balcony stood a tall figure of a lady. In her robes holding a steaming hot cup of tea? Coffe? Clarke wasn't sure. 

"Clarke." Lexa turned around. 

"Can't sleep?" 

The girl nodded and faced the away. Clarke stood beside her with a sighed, feeling the cold breeze on her face. Smelling the fresh lush of tall trees that surrounded the Woods residence. 

"Merry Christmas, Lexa." 

\-----------------------------------------------

Lexa found her eyes looking down at the side view of the girl. She wasn't looking at her. Something that she found oddly peaceful. The tall nose, thin yet pouty lips, blue eyes glowing under the street light. Tiny little details that grew on her for the past few months. It was endearing. 

"Merry Christmas, Clarke." 

And soon those blue eyes rested on her with a faint smile. 

"Is there something bothering you, Lexa?" 

She was caught off guard by the question. She turned away, feeling the breeze picking up. She consciously rubbed her arm and pursed her lips before answering. 

"I'm fine, Clarke." 

"I know," sounding too sarcastic.

Silence gave away the brunette's sharp in take of breath that Clarke gazed at her briefly. 

"Sorry your mom won't be able to celebrate Christmas eve with you." 

She heard a snicker. 

"It's okay. I know she's out there making a living. It wasn't an easy life when my dad passed away. Everything was taken away from us. We don't know where to go. Whom to approach because all of a sudden everyone became a stranger. The disgust and cold shoulders. It was hard not to feel sorry for ourselves but I'm glad that your parents took us in. If it weren't for them we won't be here at all. We owe them a lot." 

Lexa nodded. It was an exceptional thing what her parents did for the Griffins. They opened their home for people whom they disconnected to for the past two decades and then reunited due to an unforeseen circumstances. It's almost as if by fate. 

"Thank you, Lexa.  _For everything_ and for being here with me on Christmas eve. I know you would rather spend it with somebody else but your still here with me."

Lexa faced her and her eyes softened. 

"Clarke-..." 

"I know I've been nothing but an annoying, irritating girl in your life. That I kept bothering you with all my... You know  _stuff._ But that's just how I am. When I see something I will go for it. I will not give up until I get what I want," her baby blue eyes found hers and she swallowed hard. 

"I  _like_ you, Lexa. More than you think you know. And I know that what I've been doing and what had happened between us may be selfish and I may never took your feelings into consideration. And for that, I'm  _really_  sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've caused you." 

"Clarke." 

Clarke shook her head unrelentingly and her eyes were almost brimming. 

"Clarke, it's fine. I understand where your coming from. Plus its not like I'm new to all of this. Dozens of people were chasing me down. I'm used to it." She shrugged and gave a playful smile.

\---------------------------------------

Clarke shook her head again, grinning. Lexa just tried to liven up the conversation. It was adorable. 

"You're adorable you know that." 

And as fast her words escaped her lips, as fast as Lexa's eyes grew big. Awkward silence surrounded them until Lexa chuckled. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." 

She gave her a doubtful look but then let it go because Lexa's being relaxed around her. It made her feel warm inside knowing that at that precise moment Lexa's wall is down. She could see the other side. It was mesmerizing. 

"You're different you know." 

Clarke opened her mouth but Lexa cut her in. 

"You're different from other people I've met... You're very determined. Hard-headed. Yet, loving and undeniably  _annoying."_

"Wow, you really have ways with your words." 

The brunette smiled but her eyes were some place else. 

"Honestly, I hated you. I  _really really_ hated the fact that you came into my house and invaded my privacy. I hated that fact that my own mother took your side instead of seeing what I've been going through." 

"I'm sorry." 

"You invaded me, Clarke - You invaded my head - You invaded my eyes that everywhere I look there's always  _you._ You're so frustrating. I can't even fathom how and when... " 

Lexa looked at Clarke with a troubled look. She took a step forward and was about to grab Clarke's arm when she found herself grabbing the railing instead. 

"What's wrong with you? What did you do to me, Clarke? My life is simple and quiet until you showed up in my doorstep. Fuck. You made my head spin. You made my chest raced every time you looked at me..." 

She was shaking. She was gripping the cold metallic railing, feeling the blood draining out of it. 

"What's wrong with you?" Lexa whispered, drawing her head closer to Clarke's. Who's eyes were tormentingly staring at her defeatedly. 

Lexa draws back and heaved a heavy breath. A breath of air that she forgot to let go. 

"You're driving me mad, Griffin." 

And she left. 


	13. The Revelation

"Hey, Collins!"

Finn stopped what he was doing and carefully put down the dumbbell. 

"Hey, Bell. Sup?"

"Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah! Been training hard."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"Say, how are you and Clarke?"

"Clarke. We're doing great. Been trying hard to make her say yes," he averted his eyes from Bellamy's intense gaze, "But soon. Soon I'll get there. I'll be the best prince charming she'll deserve."

"Hmm."

"Why you'd ask?"

"Nothing. Get back to work."

Finn nodded confusedly as he watched the older Blake walked out of the gym.

_What was that about?_

//

"Clarke, honey. Can you help me bring this to the table please."

"Sure, Mrs Woods."

Clarke entered the dining area and found Gustus and Lexa in a heated conversation.

"Father, I don't understand. Emori had laid out the plan and the proposal was doing great. Why wouldn't you agree?"

"Alexandria, this is a matter of experience. The finance will not be able to cover that big of a deal if we weren't in a dilemma."

"But dad-"

"That's enough! We're having breakfast and that is what we're gonna do. If you wanna talk about it then wait till we get to the office."

Gustus sliced his pancake with great aggravation and Lexa bowed her head seemingly seething as her body language projects.

She laid down the plate of bacon on the table and quietly sat down, afraid of disturbing the hushed atmosphere that suddenly enveloped the table. Clarke had no idea what they were arguing about it's better to not say anything at all.

"What's all with the gloomy faces?"

Indra asked putting down a jug of orange juice.

"Love, thank you for breakfast. Better get back to work." Gustus stood up, "Alexandria."

Lexa followed suit, shouldering her bag.

"Wait."

Both Woods stopped.

"Clarke! Why don't you join Lexa in the office? It's the holidays you're probably bored at home spending time with an old lady like me." Indra winked.

"I...Mrs. Woods-..."

"Mom, what work can Clarke do in the office? She doesn't know anything about our business."

"Oh I'm pretty sure your dad can think of something."

The older Woods gave her husband a look, whom immediately nodded obediently.

"Of course. Of course."

"Well there you go. Go get dressed up, honey. They'll wait for you in the car."

Clarke who was still tight lipped and confused. Dutifully stood up and went to her room.

//

"Mom! What are you doing?" Lexa hissed, receiving a raised eyebrow from her father.

"What's wrong honey?" Indra sighed, "Clarke needs something to do. Just let her help out in the office. No biggie. Don't worry."

Pursing her lips, she knew can never win with her mother. She probably can get away with murder whenever she wants. She's that convincing.

 _Conniving_ _. Evil Master Mind. What else?_

"Let's go, Alexandria. We'll wait in the car."

_So much hoping for a lesser distraction. *sigh*_

Few minutes later, Clarke slid in inside the sedan with an awkward tight smile.

"Hey."

"Hmm."

Lexa's eyes were boring through the window with much hope to drown Clarke's warm presence. She can't help but wonder how will things be in the office. Knowing that Echo will be there too.

_God, this is gonna be hard._

She took a glimpse at the blonde and found her nervously twitching in her seat.

"Nervous, Griffin?"

She instantly felt a piercing stare on her cheeks. It was intense. It's unimaginable how her body suddenly react involuntarily with every little action that Clarke did. For instance, ever since her admission the little peek that Clarke would do it'll make her twitch in anticipation. Or how their shoulders would brush for good 2 hours of family movie night. It was unbearable.

_Especially that one time when she... Oh god..._

//

_***2 days ago*** _

_**Clank!** _

**_Smash!_ **

"AH!"

_**Slam!** _

The kitchen door bursted open and Lexa came in in a panic mode.

"What? What happened?!"

"I'm... So so sorry!"

"Clarke... You're hand... It's bleeding."

"What?"

Clarke looked down on her hand and gasped.

"Shit. Come here."

Lexa pulled Clarke into the sink, tip toeing at the ruined china and knife sprawled on the floor. She pulled the knob to full blast washing the blood away.

"It's not that deep..." She murmured, carefully caressing the wound to get rid off more blood. "Wait inside the dining room I'll get the first aid kit."

"Okay."

\-----------

"What were you thinking, Clarke? Can't you be careful handling knives?"

"Sorry."

She sighed, "Stop mak-....," taking in another breath, as she wrapped the girl's hand with a bandage.

"Lex?"

She found those blue eyes drowning her again, she looked away.

"Stop making me worry all the time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to make you worry, Lexa."

"It's fine. What's done is done."

"Thank you."

Their eyes met again and right at that moment. She thought, she thought she's gonna give in. How their bowed down heads were just inches from each other. How her lilac smell was fogging her logic. How those blue eyes blinded her conscience.

_Kiss her! Kiss her!_

She gulped down and found her gaze landed on those lips. How she erratically remembered every single touch. How it looked so warm and welcoming. She drew nearer. Her hands were still holding Clarke's trembling hand. Those blue eyes were glued on hers. Her breath was shaky and short just like their distance from each other.

"Clarke..."

_BLACKED OUT._

"AHH!!!"

Next thing she knew, Clarke was on her lap, gripping on her neck, shaking and crying frantically.

"Clarke calm down. The power must be out."

"I'm scared of the dark. I can't see."

She almost,  _almost_ wanted to laugh at that moment.

Because Clarke that was straddling her.

Because of their brief moment.

Because of her moment of weakness.

Because of their  _almost_ kiss.

//

**_*Present*_ **

"No. Of course not."

Clarke replied with determination but it was obvious that she was biting her tongue.

She snorted and received a deadly glare from the blonde, which only made her chuckled more.

"Shut up, Woods."

"Make me."

And as soon as those words escaped from her lips.

As soon as those blue eyes landed on her lips and back to her eyes once more.

"I don't mind."

Lexa swallowed hard, gripping on her bag tighter on her lap.

//

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!"

All eyes landed on their direction and she could almost feel her cheeks turning red.

"Please welcome our new intern for today, Clarke. She will be with us for a couple of weeks so please make her feel welcome."

Her ears soon received loud and hyper 'hi' and hellos'. Shaking of hands, hugging and more hugging.

_They sure are friendly._

"Hi, nice to meet you all." waving her hand shyly.

"Hey there, my name is Emori. I'll be at your service today. Walk with me."

Emori nodded for Clarke to follow.

"Welcome to Heda International. If you didn't know already, it's a supply chain company branching to various industries. We provide services... Products..."

"Any industries?"

"You name it!"

"Wow."

"I know. WOW." Emori chuckled and laid his arm on her shoulder.

"So Clarke, what's your last name?"

"Griffin." she uttered stiffly, feeling the heavy weight on her shoulders.

"Griffin! I like that. Mythological creature of courage and strength. I like you already."

Clarke chuckled, "Likewise."

"Clarke?!"

"Echo?! What are you doing here?"

"I work here," arching her eyebrows, "What are  _you_ doing here?"

"I wo-..."

"She works here." Emori cut in, giving Clarke a confident wink.

Echo snorted, "already made a new friend, I see." Then narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, she do!"

Clarke turned around and found a blonde girl smiling at her.

"Sure. Whatever." Echo mumbled and walked away with thick files under her arms.

"You know Echo? I'm Celeste by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Hi... Yeah, we go to college together."

"I see. She ain't friendly isn't she. Hot headed as it seems." Celeste pouted.

Emori puffed, "I never liked her," she said as a matter of fact.

_We're so gonna get along very well. I like them already._

Clarke smiled, "She can be a little intense."

"You can say that again. Anyways, you stick around with us. You'll enjoy working here in no time. Celeste here is my partner but I can see you'll be favorite  _very_ soon."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

Celeste rolled her eyes and pulled Clarke on their desk. It was a massive mess, candy wrappers everywhere. Dry coffee mugs and ants seemed to be trailing behind it. She shook her head in disarray.

"Sorry about our table. Emori here can be a big mess."

"Oh sure! Blame it on me! You're candy wrappers are everywhere."

"It wasn't mine. It was..."

Before the argument get heated Clarke promptly gathered all the wrappers and dirty mugs. She turned around and asked sweetly,

"Where's your pantry?"

//

It was almost lunch time and Emori and Celeste was still bickering none stop.

_"No. I told you to put here."_

_"No, you said put in the file. Why else would I put in a file if you didn't said it?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Celeste Mr Woods doesn't want it there!"_

_"Oh my god, Em! You're being so difficult right now! You're giving me a migraine."_

Clarke widened her eyes,  _You people are giving me a migraine!_

She instantly got up from her computer and clapped her hands together.

"How about lunch?"

After spending just a couple of hours with this people it already made her feel dizzy. She wasn't sure how they both managed to work together everyday with their constant banters. It was frustrating to watch. She hoped that at least lunch would help them calm down and relax for a bit... At least for her that is.

Both eyes landed on hers.

"Probably right. I'm starving."

"Let's head to that chinese place down the street."

"Yes! I'm craving for some fried rice."

And simple as that Emori and Celeste became best of friends. She can't put a finger on how they managed their relationship. One minute they were pulling each other's hair and the next they will be hugging and laughing their heads out.

_They're giving me a whiplash!_

"Clarke. You coming?"

"Oh yeah! Just a minute."

She tried to peek inside the tinted glass door office and found Lexa hunched down on some file with a furrowed eyebrows. She was in deep concentration, she swear she could watch her all day.

"What are you doing peep tom-ing Lexa's office?"

Emori asked, peeking in along with her.

"She doesn't go for lunch."

"She doesn't?"

"Yeah. We've tried to ask her out for weeks now but she'd rather stay inside." giving a half shrug.

_Really? She doesn't eat? No wonder she's losing weight. *sigh* Lexa, what are you doing to yourself?_

"Okay. Let's go eat."

//

_**Knock Knock** _

Lexa looked up and saw Echo's head popping in.

"Lunch?"

"You go ahead. I have to finish reading this up."

"Lexa, you've been inside your office for hours. Take some fresh air for a minute."

Lexa sagged on her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Where's Clarke?"

"I saw her went down with Emori and Celeste."

"Right. Well you should go for lunch. I'll stay in for a bit."

"Lexa." Echo shot her a look.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I'll head out in 10. You go down first without me."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Echo nodded and left Lexa tapping her fingers on the table.

_Where could they possibly be eating?_

She stood up and walked out of her office and found the vicinity almost empty. Walking up to Emori and Celeste's table, she found a sticky note on one of the monitor.

 _"Going for lunch. Chow's Restaurant._ Commander."

Lexa pulled the sticky note off the monitor and stuffed it inside her pocket.

_Always the sappy one._

//

_**Knock Knock** _

Her eyes found hers. She smiled  _internally._

"Hey."

"Hmm."

"Heard you didn't went down for lunch."

"Was busy. Can I help you with anything, Clarke?"

"Right. Well..."

The blonde peeled away from the door and placed a paper bag on her desk. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well I assumed you haven't eaten yet. So I brought you chinese."

"Thank you." Nodding her head.

"Okay." Clarke smiled and skipped to the door.

"How's your day so far?" she called out.

Clarke turned around with a stunned expression.

"Ah...," feeling unsure of what Lexa just asked her, "Um... It's okay. I guess. Still needs to get used to a lot of things but Emori and Celeste are been a great help."

"You liking their company?"

It was Clarke's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"They're alright. Though they kept bickering. Are you they always like that?"

Lexa snorted, "Yes. They do. They're getting on my nerve sometimes. But they're good together as a team. They did wonderful job for the company. They can't risk putting them away from each other. They might just explode without each other's presence."

Clarke chuckled and nodded. Partially because Lexa was being relax around her again. 

"Well uh... I'll get out of your hair now. Eat well, Lexa."

Lexa nodded once and watched Clarke leave. When the girl's out of sight, she quickly pulled out the box and groaned.

"Oh God, I'm  _so_ hungry!"

//

"How are you and sexy commander doing?"

There was a hint of mischief on Emori's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Oh Emori's eyes are always been _that_  weird _."_

"Hey!" Emori shouted and punched Celeste on her shoulder playfully.

Celeste shielded her face, "not the face! not the face!"

She shook her head and sat down on her swivel chair and noticed that the sticky note was gone.

_Where did it go?_

She bent down and scanned the entire sparkly table but there was no sign.

"Looking for something?"

"The sticky note. It's missing."

"Oh the one you left for the sexy commander?" she shot her a glare.

"Okay. Okay. I have no idea," Emori answered holding her hands in defense.

"Maybe sexy commander received your "stickies." "Celeste smirked leaving a quotation mark in the air.

"How did you even know about commander?"

Emori twirled her chair to face her, "Oh we've heard stories."

Then Celeste took her turn to twirl her chair to face her, " _Loads of them._ "

She rolled her eyes and groaned.

_I have a feeling this is gonna be a looong holiday._

//

"Alexandria, I heard that you haven't been eating lunch? Is that true?"

It was after their daily afternoon meetings that her father asked her this question. It wasn't much of a big deal. It just helped her to concentrate easier with lesser people walking around and popping their head to give her coffee every thirty minutes. It was quiet and peaceful and helped her clear her mind a bit. But of course after finishing her task then she'll go to the pantry to grab something.

"It's okay, dad. I can handle myself."

"I don't want you to be doing that, Alexandria. Do you understand? You mother is not gonna be pleased with you."

She sighed and pressed for the elevator to go down to her floor.

"Don't worry dad. I'm not starving myself."

"Good. Well I have to get back to my office. Same time later on."

She nodded and bid her dad farewell before the elevator door closes.

//

The following day Abby asked Clarke what she was busy doing.

"What are you packing, honey?"

"Lunch for Lexa."

She smiled, hoping to get Lexa to eat what she had been preparing early in the morning. Abby shook her head and pecked her on the head.

"Good luck."

" _Mom,"_ She uttered, giving her a pouty look.

"Don't worry, Clarke. Lexa will appreciate what you'll give her."

Indra entered the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. Abby just sighed and said,

"Of course she will. Just don't get your hopes up."

" _Thanks, mom._ So nice of you to say that."

"I'm just kidding, honey."

Both mothers looked at each other and laughed. Whereas, Clarke stood there with a lunch box at hand feeling embarrassed of what she intended to do.

"She doesn't come out for lunch. So I'm just trying to be nice."

"And it's a sweet gesture, honey. I'm proud of you."

Giving her daughter an encouraging smile.

"Thank you."

"Well of you go. You're gonna late for work."

//

"Wow, is that a packed lunch, Ms Woods?"

She gave Keenan their reception a small smile and walked towards her department. She could instantly feel all eyes were on her, most especially the  _thing_ that she had been carrying. It suddenly feel heavy in her hand.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Echo." she said calmly.

"What's that?"

She looked down and cleared her throat, "Lunch."

"You're mom packed you a lunch?"

"No."

Echo gazed at her confusedly but it was suddenly came into a total blur when all she could focus on was the blonde at the far end of the room. Smirking and grinning at her. She gripped her lunch tightly and almost feel herself flushed by all the eyes.

"I'll be in my office."

Echo nodded feeling even more confused by the brunette's sudden change of demeanor.

//

By the time the clock struck noon, the blonde head made a brief appearance in her room.

"Hey."

"Clarke."

"Are you gonna eat?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna eat my...," Clarke trailed off.

"Clarke."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you at peace. Enjoy your lunch."

Clarke left her office with a snigger leaving Lexa's hands twitching.

Twitching to open her lunch. But of course she knew it will taste bad. Clarke's cooking always tasted bad. It never fails her and it will surely never fail her now.

_So why are your hands excitedly twitching, Lexa?_

She huffed as she sat there staring at the lunch box. Taunting her. Mocking and sedating her to open it already. A minute of silence later, she gave up and peeled off the side flaps and there laid out a beautifully homemade sandwich. She flipped the bread over to check what sandwich it is while sipping her coffee. She choked. Coffee everywhere. Because right there on the top of a delicious bologna meat with melted cheese was a heart shape tomato sauce.

Lexa promptly wiped away the sputtered coffee on her chin and table, and stared at the sandwich again. She shook her head with a big goofy smile.

"Clarke."

She took a big bite and instantly moan at the chewy goodness of the cheese, the meat...  _everything._ It surprised her, it was the first time did she enjoyed Clarke's cooking. She chuckled as she put back the lid when she noticed a sticky note on the other side of the Tupperware.

_Enjoy your lunch, Commander. <3 ;* _

Lexa grinned.

//

"Clarke!"

Clarke turned around.

_What is he doing here?_

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I was just buying coffee and I saw you by the window."

Emori and Celeste looked at each other and then Clarke.

"Um. Finn, Emori and Celeste. Emori and Celeste, Finn. My-..."

"Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Celeste asked.

"Finn!" hitting him square on the chest.

"Sorry. Just kidding."

"My high school-..."

"Sweetheart."

"High school sweetheart huh." Emori mocked.

" _Finn!"_

"Okay, okay. I was just playing with you. I'm her high school classmate and she,  _she's my princess."_

Clarke couldn't help but feel abashed by the way Finn looked at her. As if they were the only one in the room. But  _not_ for her. She felt weird and icky. Fortunately, Emori cut in.

"I thought Lexa was your girlfriend."

_Okay, maybe not so 'fortunate.'_

Clarke swore Finn's head just turned 360 degrees by the mention of the girl's name.

"Clarke?!"

His eyes were begging for explanation.

"Finn relax. She's not my girlfriend."

_Not yet._

The boy sighed and patter his chest.

"Nobody can steal my girl," grabbing her hands, "You're my little Princess."

"Finn," Clarke tried to pull her hands free but her friend's grip suddenly grew strong. Stronger in fact.

Finn chuckled and released his strong intense hold.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone. Enjoy your lunch," nodding at the two ladies who was waving at him bizarrely. "Clarke." Finn nodded at her and gave his charming smile.

Clarke smiled tightly and nodded.

"Oh yeah before I forget. This saturday the officers are taking us to witness a passing out parade. We will be marching as a part of the ceremony. Will you be there, Clarke?" 

His eyes were earnest and sincere. She knew that Finn's parents died when he was still young due to an accident and being the only child, he have no one. None at least that's not required for a plane ticket. So she have no choice but to agree. She might be the only one out there for Finn to support him. 

"I'll be there." 

Finn flashed yet again his charming smile. 

"Great! Can't wait! See you." 

//

"What was that?" 

Clarke gave Emori 'shut up' look.

"Is he like your admirer or something?" 

Celeste inquired further. 

"No. He's... He's just Finn. He had a crush on me when we were in high school." 

"Does Lexa knew about this?" 

Clarke stared at her weirdly, "What Lexa got to do with this?"

"Cause you know, you and her have a thing." 

Emori gazed at her weirdly like she's out of her head for missing that information. 

Clarke sighed, "It's a long story." 

Emori and Celeste propped their arms on the table like siamese twin and smiled. 

_Too sweetly._

"We've got time." 

They uttered simultaneously and Clarke knew, she knew she's entering something dark. Something evil lurking within. 

//

"You don't saaayy..." 

Emori's eyes grew bigger and wider. 

"Interesting." 

Celeste mumbled fascinatingly. 

"Okay, guys. Stop it." 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop making that googly eyes as if it's some fairytale waiting for a happy ending." 

"But why wouldn't it be?"

"It's a sweet story. It deserves a happy ending!" 

Clarke shook her head, "Trust me. It won't." 

//

"Hey, Clarkey!" 

"Again with the nickname!" 

Raven pulled Clarke into a hug and Octavia followed after.

"We've just missed you." 

"Of course," rolling her eyes. "Anyway, are you guys coming this saturday?" 

"What's on saturday?" Raven asked, waving for a waiter. 

"Finn's marching at the pass out parade." 

"I heard about that. Bell's overseeing."

"Bellamy huh. Your oh-so hot police of a brother? I'm in!" Raven's lips quirked into a sly smile. 

"Eiw. Don't be disgusting that's my brother." 

" _Hot_ brother you mean." 

"Whatever." 

That night after work was the night that Clarke did missed her friend's company. It had been weeks since they hangout together and she misses it. She missed the retorts and remarks. The mocking and bickering. Laughter and comfortable silence. Every single part of it. 

"Do you think after years of being separated we will still be best friends?" 

Raven and Octavia shot her a look. 

"Why would we be separated, Clarkey?"

She shrugged. 

"You'll never know." 

"Well even if we did," Octavia replied, "we will always find each other down the road and we will grow old together. Like pruned up old ladies with pouty lips, fake teeth and wobbly canes in our hands. We will live in a huge house filled with cats and then we will die with our graves side by side... Hell! I'll even pay for a customized coffin that fits the three of us!"

Raven and Clarke bursted laughed, giving each other missed high fives, attracting other patrons from another table.

_It is indeed a well spent night._

//

"Clarke!" Echo's voice boomed around the department, "Where are you?!" 

"What did you do?!" Emori's face was indescribable as if she just saw her dead mother walked back to life.  

"I don't know." 

"Clarke!" 

She jumped on her seat and came face to face with a fuming girl. 

"Echo." 

"What is this?!"

She dropped a yellow file on the desk and Clarke instantly recognized it. It's the file that Echo asked her to record on the computer. 

"The figures are all wrong. The add up is all messed up. Clarke, please do your job properly." 

"What's going on here?" 

Lexa's figure sauntered behind Echo with scowl. Clarke sagged back on her seat wishing and hoping the lights would black out then she could escape the raging green eyes. 

"Lexa, Clarke here messed up the financial report. Thank God, I double checked it because if I didn't we would be sending out a wrong information to our clients." 

"Clarke?" 

"I'm sorry. I knew I did my job thoroughly! I double checked it. Over and over again. I counted the zeros. I even asked Celeste to check for me." 

Celeste nodded profusely, "she did. Everything was in correct order. I don't why it suddenly messed up like that." 

Lexa took the file and scanned through it. She cussed under her breath. Clarke had never seen the brunette looking so confused and frustrated before. 

"I will handle this. Get back to work." 

Echo gave the blonde another cold stare before briskly walking back to her desk. Whereas, Lexa was already walking back to her office with a phone glued to her ear. 

"I did everything right. I don't understand."

"Don't worry, hon. You did your best." 

Emori comforted, rubbing her back. 

//

"Alexandria?" 

"Father." 

"What's wrong, honey?" 

She dropped the yellow file on her table and stared at her father cold hard. 

"What's the meaning of this, Father?"

Gustus' eye grew big. 

"Lexa, I can explain..." 

"Were you lying to me all this time, dad?" 

"Alexandria, let me explain."

"Please do because I have no idea why just last week the reports were tabulating and now it went haywire. Do explain, Dad!" 

Gustus raised his hands in the air trying to calm her fuming daughter.

"Alexandria, listen to me... This is the only way I could think of to make you work in the company." 

"What?!... By lying to me?" She clenched her jaw, "Is it true that Harris ran away with large sum of money?" 

She had been having a growing hunch that this was unreal. The financial status was  indeed going down for the past few weeks but suddenly went back up this week. It almost seemed surreal that all the reports seemed to be manually handled by the board of directors and then passed down to their department every single morning. Lexa thought that was just how their system works but the obvious jigsaw puzzles were starting to float and one by one. She was fixing it with scrutinizing eyes, checking here and there by the sudden changes. 

Gustus opened his mouth then closed again. After a brief moment, "No." 

Lexa turned away exasperatedly, "Then where the hell is he?" 

"He retired early." 

She shot him a ridiculous look, "Are you kidding me, dad? No wonder there's no news about the stolen money. You used his name and fabricated your way just to get me to work here." 

"Alexandria! I'm getting old! I need someone who I can trust to leave all of this behind. You're my one and only daughter who's old enough to understand. I would let Charlotte handle in the future but that's far too long. Please try to understand, your old man." 

"Dad," she sighed rubbing her eyes in annoyance, "You don't have to lie for me to work. I'm willing to help-..."

_**Knock Knock** _

Lexa's scowled face found Clarke's intimidated face. She slowly softens down. 

"Coffee, Mr Woods?" 

"Clarke!" 

Lexa averted her eyes with a sigh.

"Thank you! Thank you. Don't you like working with, Clarke Lexa?" 

She raised her eyebrows.

"No, father. Don't even  _try_ to bring Clarke into this. Mom's a part of this isn't she?" 

Gustus grew silent. Clarke still stood rooted to the ground with a coffee mug at hand. 

"Honey..." 

She shook her head and grabbed her bag, "I'm leaving." 

"Lexa..." Clarke was lost for words. 

"Let's go Clarke," she grabbed the coffee and placed it on the table, took the girl's hand and wheeled her out of the room. 

//

"There he is!" Raven pointed at the third guy from the third row. 

Clarke could feel her chest swelling up in joy, seeing Finn's determined face. 

_He's really doing his dream job._

"I'm so proud of him" 

"Yeah. Next thing you know he'll be the one going up the stage graduating. Finn Collins is all grown up now." 

Octavia elbowed her on the side and gave a small smile. 

They witnessed the entire parade for an hour or so until the other cadets were released to meet with their family and friends. Finn quickly pulled away from his mates and joined the three girls. 

"Clarke!" 

She suddenly felt his heavy weight on her shoulder, almost stumbling her behind. 

"Sorry," he chuckled. 

"Congrats, Collins." 

Octavia greeted giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

"Yeah not bad, Finn. The uniform suits you." 

Finn shuffled between his two feet and smiled shyly. Something that Clarke had never seen before. 

"I'm free now. Do you guys wanna-..." 

"Bellamy!" 

All of them turned at the approaching figure. Clarke found herself being enveloped by a bear hug that Bell loves to give her. And once he released her, Raven shot him a look and saw the look they shared together. She frowned at that and gave the engineer a look. 

"What was that about?" 

"What thing?" 

Raven shrugged and then clapped her hand together. 

"Lunch! Let's go for lunch!" 

//

"Princess! Here have some of my fries." 

"She had enough fries, Collins... Here Clarke have my apple. Wait, let me slice it for you." 

Clarke gave Octavia and Raven a quick questionable look. 

"Here, Princess." 

Clarke smiled back, "Thanks." 

"Hey, Clarke do you wanna watch a movie afterwards? Heard there's a new horror movie." 

Bellamy shook his head, "Clarke doesn't like horror movies, Collins. How about the new James Bond movie. Heard there's great reviews about it." 

"Sure." she murmured, poking at her pasta still giving her two best friends weird looks. 

//

"Clarke! Come sit with me!" Bellamy beckoned grabbing the girl's arm. 

"No, She's gonna sit  _with me."_ Finn countered grabbing her other arm. 

Clarke was torn between two guys that she still have no idea what the heck was going on with their heated tension. 

"Enough! I'm tired of the both of you acting like little children! Bellamy! I've expected a lot from you considering you're the oldest. God! But you're acting like a little kid." 

"I'm just protecting you, Clarke." 

"I don't need protection. I can handle myself. Finn, you sit by the aisle. Bellamy you sit beside him. Octavia please. Raven you seat here with me... Let's just have a quiet and peaceful night.  _Please."_

She have no idea what came over Bellamy and started acting like a child. He became overly competitive with Finn all of a sudden and it's driving her mad. Sure, Bellamy was always been protective but recently it seems too much. And she have no idea where did this all came from. 

"Bellamy digs you." 

"What?!" She hissed quietly as she watched the opening credit rolling in. 

"The way he looks at you. The way he hated Collins guts. My gosh giirlll you're on fire! Two hot guys!" 

"Raven. You know I don't see them that way." 

"Yeah. Yeah. You and your little commander still. She's hopeless, Clarke. I'm telling you." 

"Still." 

"You think if she ever felt anything for you, she could hide it? If she likes you back it's gonna show, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. But Lexa's nothing but emotionless robot. She's  _hopeless, Clarke. Move on._ While you're still not yet hurting." 

Clarke sighed because she knew that Raven was right. She knew that she's been rooting far too long. But being with Lexa... Being with her was different. The girl was warming up with her. She smiles more. She jokes more. She relaxing. She can't back out now. Not that she'll tell Raven that. 

"I'll think about it." 

_No she won't._

//

"What are you doing in the cold, honey?" 

"What?" She whipped her head at the voice and found Indra looking at her worriedly. "Oh just reading a book." 

"Where's your book?" 

She looked down and found her hand empty. 

_Shit._

"I was about to... I was just checking the temperature if its too cold." She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm after sitting in the cold for almost half an hour. 

Indra nodded with a hint of doubtful look, "Well get inside its not good to read outside tonight." 

She nodded and followed her mother, after glancing at a still empty driveway. 

"It's late. Clarke's not yet home." 

Checking her phone it was already 10:30pm. 

"She's probably out partying. Getting drunk." 

"Oh dear, I hope she didn't turn into some party animal." 

Lexa snorted pulling herself up the stairs, "I wouldn't be surprised if she came home drunk." 

" _Alexandria_." 

//

"Come on, guys! Just end the game! I have to be home." 

Obviously her constant rant will be drowned from Bellamy and Finn's unrelenting competitive words. 

"You're going down, Blake!" 

"Yeah! You kept saying that for the past 3 hours and yet here you still are  _losing."_

"Shut up and make a shot!" 

Bellamy smirked and positioned his cue on the white ball and aimed right at the last stripe ball. With one swift move the cue ball hit the side and the stripe came rolling into the pocket. 

"YES!"

"ARGH!" Finn groaned throwing his cue stick onto the table.

"Well would you look at that. 10-6. You  _lose."_

//

"Guys are so competitive! It's driving me mad!" 

"What guys?" 

Clarke suddenly crouched in attack position until Lexa emerged out of her door. 

"Lexa! You scared me." 

Patting her fast beating heart. 

"It's late Clarke. Where have you been?" 

She checked her dad's wristwatch and her eyes almost rolled out of its sockets. 

_It's 1am!_

"It's been that long?" She whispered.

"It's been what long, Clarke?" 

//

"Oh nothing. It's just Bellamy and Finn..." 

And as those two names met Lexa's ears, she zoned out not wanting to ear anymore. 

"Go to sleep. It's late." 

She saw how Clarke's eyes stared back at her in pure puzzlement but she instantly walked away and down the stairs. What drove her crazy was controlling her emotions in front of the blonde. It was just recently when she can't hold or fight back what she was feeling and she'd be fuming or get overly worried about her. But what made her keep her feeling to herself was that she'd be proving her parents right. Most especially her mom who endlessly kept insisting that they'll be together in the end and now it seems to be  _very much_ possible. 

_You're losing you control, Lexa. Hold you self-control._

She stood by the kitchen not thinking of a reason why she went down the stairs. Not knowing why she went to the kitchen. It was a spur of the moment of deciding to hit the stairs just to get out of there, not wanting to hear what followed next. Not wanting to hear what Bellamy nor Finn did to sweep Clarke off her feet. 

"So what Lexa? What does it got to do with you? You don't care!" 

She bantered while opening the pantry and pulled out a cup of noodle. 

"You cooking?" 

And there Clarke was standing by the long island in her pajamas. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her face was cleared from makeup. Making her look bare and younger. She loves this version of Clarke. 

"Yeah." 

She reentered the pantry and pulled another cup. Putting it aside she boiled water and sat down by the long island with the blonde joining her with a smile. 

"Why are you still up? It's pretty late." 

"Can't sleep." 

"You seemed to can't sleep this past few weeks. You okay?" 

She pursed her lips and glanced at those blue eyes. 

"Yes. Just had a lot of things in my mind." 

"Like?"

_You._

"Work."

"Are you still mad with your dad?"

Lexa sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"No. I understand why he did that. But he's right, I wouldn't be working in the company if I had a choice." 

"Hmm. He just want someone who's responsible and strong enough to continue his legacy. You should be proud that he chose you. I think you'll do great! You'll do an excellent job handling your dad's company. I saw how determined and hardworking you are. It's very fascinating to watch." 

She lips twitched. She almost complained at how her stomach flipped at the words.

"You watched?" 

Clarke's eyes grew wider.

"I mean... Well... I just..." 

_**Whistle** _

She suddenly broke away from her intense gaze and reluctantly, walked to the teapot. Carefully, she poured the hot water onto the two cups and let it sit in for a couple of minutes. And so their conversation resumed back. 

"What were you saying?"

"Huh?" 

Seemed to be surprised that Lexa still wanted to hear what she've got to say. 

"Well, you didn't came out of the office for almost half of the day. So with every chance that I get I would try to check on you if you're still breathing." 

Lexa couldn't help but broke into a smile and then a chuckle. Clarke watched her fascinatingly. 

"You're staring, Clarke." 

She saw her shook her head, twirling around her noodle with the fork. 

"You just seemed so  _lively._ So  _here._ You know what I mean? It's like before I hardly see you smile nor laugh. You'll brush me off or walk away. But now here we are sitting in the kitchen having supper together. Talking about problems... It just seemed so  _surreal."_

Biting her lips, she knew the reason behind all of it. She grew weak. She let her emotions take over her head and as much as she hated it, it was becoming too overwhelming that she can't help let it overtake her. Her actions would suddenly start its work and she's afraid where it'll lead her. She's afraid where would she placed herself with Clarke. Afraid if it ends badly. 

"I'm trying to be nice, Clarke," her voice was straining and husky, "If you don't want it-..." 

"NO! I want it." 

Her eyes drifted to her soft lips and smiling eyes. 

"I want  _all_ of it." 

_'I want all of it.' She wants all of it._

Lexa nodded and stuffed her mouth with noodle, not knowing what to reply with that. 

//

She's glad that she went down and grabbed something to eat. Bellamy and Finn's competitive side had hold her off from eating anything and left her heading home with a growling stomach. 

Clarke smiled as she stared at Lexa's figure eating hungrily. Never in her wildest dream did she ever see the brunette spilling her personal thoughts to her. And it made her feel a sense of achievement, like unlocking a new stage in a very complicated and hard game. It was magnetizing. It was alluring. 

_It was addicting._

"Eat, Clarke." 

She chuckled and slurped her steaming hot noodle. 

She purred, "This is good, Lexa. Really good." 

"It's cup noodle, Clarke." 

The green eyes rolled around in its socket making her smiled more. 

"I know. But it tastes better when you cooked it." 

She stopped because Lexa stopped. The brunette's fork was stowed in her mouth with noodles dripping onto the cup that her other hand was holding. Her eyes were glued on hers like she's seeing something new. Something so different. 

"Lexa?" 

Then Lexa choked.

"Water!" 

Clarke blurted as she sprang out of her stool and grabbed a glass of water. Lexa grabbed it from her hands and drank it in one go. 

"Feeling better?" 

The girl nodded her head profusely, looking back at her with sad eyes. Clarke just can't put a finger on it, on what's really going on inside Lexa's head. If only she could read minds. She sighed. 

"Thank you." 

"Not a problem." 

//

"Clarke." 

Her hand froze on her doorknob.

"Yeah?" 

A shuffling of feet was heard on her side, she knew that Clarke was facing her. 

"Are you going out tomorrow again?"

 "Not that I know of. Nope." 

"Good." 

Giving her door a twist, she pushed it open and gave her a small smile. But only received a confused look. She closed the door behind her and waited for the next door to close shut. When she heard it, she let go of the air that she had been holding and leaned against the door. 

//

It was sunday again and it only meant one thing for the Woods family. Movie night. After spending months in the house she grew accustomed to the family's little ritual. The morning breakfast. The tea time. Fancy ball or galas. Weekend barbecue on alternative saturdays and on sunday, its Movie night. A night that Clarke had been waiting for because she'll be sitting beside Lexa for 2 whole hours.

When she arrived at the entertainment room, the sofa was already positioned in front of a huge flat screen tv. Gustus was already stowing a DVD on the player and Indra and Charlotte was already seated by the couch and there's two empty space on the far left. It was supposed to be her place and Lexa's.

"What are we watching?"

She asked after grabbing a tub of popcorn from Indra.

"Horror movie."

Her eyebrow shoots up, almost hitting her hairline.

"Hor-... Horror?"

Lexa lounged on the couch beside and smirked.

"Scared, Griffin?"

Clarke pouted, "Of course not!" 

_Such a lie!_

Because ten minutes into the movie, she was practically screamed 5 times and was now hugging the life out of Lexa.

//

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

" _Clarke."_

"Sorry." 

She felt the blonde's arms slid off her waist but then again the suspense on the movie only made those arms snaked back. Only made her stomach filled with butterflies - Make it blind butterflies bumping into each other making her tummy buzzed in excitement. Lexa tried to get comfortable on the couch but the blonde's stiff position was making it difficult.

She grunted, "Clarke."

Clarke's head raised from Lexa's neck and peeked at the screen.

"Is it over?"

"Yes."

"Want another one?" Gustus grinned.

"NO!"

Lexa and Clarke shouted in unison.

Indra and Gustus laughed and shook their heads.

Clarke sagged back on her side with a face of a deep shade of red.

Lexa smiled coyly.

"Shut up, Woods."

"What?" she asked offendedly.

 "Better head to bed. School reopens tomorrow. Up to bed Char." 

 Charlotte woke up from Indra's lap and stretched out her limb. 

"Char! You slept the whole movie?" 

Clarke asked with wide eyes. 

Charlotte hummed and nodded her head. 

"Horror movies are like lullabies to her. It makes her sleep instantly." 

"Wow. How tragic." 

//

"Hey, Lex. Sorry about... You know the hugging and screaming." 

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Like I have a choice." 

Clarke pouted and leaned against her door frame. 

"Horror movies wasn't really my thing." 

"I can see that!" 

She pouted some more and face her door. 

"We should watch more horror movies." 

She heard the playfulness on the brunette's voice. It made her looked up. 

"No! If you don't want me to keep hugging you. Or screaming on your ears for 2 hours. Then I think we rather  _not."_

Lexa smiled mischievously, "Maybe I do." 

Clarke tilted her head feeling confused, "you do?" she took two steps forward, "Are you challenging me, Lexa?" 

Lexa took step forward, "Maybe I am." 

Clarke was inches away from her. She could almost grab her. She could almost smell her freshly cut grass. The smell of her 'after rain' scent. 

"Are you flirting with me, Lexa?" 

She doesn't know where did her confident came from. Her mouth have a mind of its own. She can't control it. 

//

Lexa smiled faintly and tilted her head. Those blue eyes seemed to narrow, and Lexa knew that Clarke was hooked. She raised her hand and seductively twirl her fingers on those blonde hair. The lilac smell was inches from her. She could just grab her and take her breath away, just like what she did a couple of times. 

"What if I am?" 

Pulling another smirk. 

She watched those lips opened again and then closed and then opened again. 

Lexa plucked all her courage to whisper on her ears. 

"Are you feeling okay, Clarke?" Her voice was sultry and smooth, her lips lightly brushed on those delicate and sensitive ears. She felt Clarke shuddered under her touch. 

"Don't tempt me, Lexa. I might not control myself." 

 _Then don't,_ Lexa thought.

She pulled away still having that smile plastered on her lips. 

//

"Fuck!" 

She pushed the brunette against the wall and pinned her against it. Her breathing was heavy and husky. Her eyes were dark and tormentingly staring at those lips. Those lips that kissed her. Those lips that stole away her first kiss. 

"Clarke."

Her eyes shot back at those green eyes, that were wildly staring at her. 

"Don't  _tempt_ me, Lexa. I can't be controlling myself all the time." 

"Then don't." 

Her hands instantly let go. As if she was suddenly electrocuted. As if they were suddenly being repelled from each other. Her eyes were searching Lexa's for explanation but found nothing but green eyes staring back at her genuinely.

"What... What- I don't..."

Shaking her head violently because this doesn't make sense! Everything suddenly doesn't make sense anymore. Lexa was staring at her with so much heat and lust. The brunette was panting and heaving.

"Lexa, what are you saying?"

_"Then don't."_

Lexa repeated, indicating every single word with much firm and pressure.  

"You want me-... "

"Clarke-..." 

_"Clarke? Lexa?"_

The girls snapped their heads at the figure by the stairs, it's Abby. 

"Mom! You're home," her gaze crossed Lexa's and landed on Abby's tired figure. 

Clarke walked up to her and gave her a hug. 

"How's work?" 

She asked, snaking her arm around her mom's waist. 

"Good. Had a very long night. You and Lexa okay? You're not fighting again are you?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, mom. We're doing pretty okay." Putting aside their little heated confrontation at the back of her head. 

Abby squinted her eyes, "Good. Well I'm gonna heat the sack. You should too. Back to school tomorrow." 

"Yes. Goodnight, mom." 

Pecking her on the cheek. 

"Night, honey." 

Clarke closed the door behind her and turned back where she left Lexa. 

It was empty. 

//

"I am so going to hell for this." 

Lexa shoved her hair out of her face and but her lips that it almost drew blood. She slumped on her bed moaning and groaning after rewinding what just happened moments ago. 

_You're losing it, Lexa. You're so close!_

She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed through her lips. Scrolling down on her phone, she pressed call on the person whom she could only trust. 

"Anya." 

//

The following day, 

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from them? Look at where it brought you now." 

"If I had a choice I would have done that! But I didn't don't I." 

Anya shook her head in discouragement. 

"What are you gonna do?" 

Lexa groaned, "I don't know, Anya. I was hoping you'd know what to do." 

The girl looked at her weirdly as if she just grew another head, " I don't always have the answer to all of the problem, Lex. I would help you, I really would but I have no idea how to salvage you. It's either you tell her or move on with someone else." with a shrug. 

"Move on," she muttered looking at her tangled hands, "seems like a better option." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

She looked up, "What choice do I have?" 

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, commander." 

Lexa moaned exasperatedly, gripping her tea with her bare hands.

"On the bright side, how have you been? Didn't hear from you for a long time."

"Lexa," Anya shot her a look, "it's not like we have not been texting or emailing everyday. I should be asking you that. You didn't even mention anything about Clarke only when you're at your breaking point."

She couldn't resist not to roll her eyes, "you know what I mean. For your information, I know how you feel about Clarke so I'd rather keep it to myself." 

"Only because that girl is trouble! I'm just looking out for you." 

When Lexa didn't replied back Anya continued, "School's been doing great. I know it's my own choice and I know my parents would have been proud of me... If they're still alive." 

"Anya, you're good at that. It's always been your dream - it's always been your parents dream. And now your fulfilling it, I couldn't even be more than proud of you." 

Her friend snickered and nodded, "Army life isn't always easy but just thinking about my parents and how they protected our country is enough to make me get through the day. Always dreamed of doing the same thing." 

"And you're already living it." 

Anya smiled mirroring the soft and gentle smile that they always shared together. 

//

"Get it out of your head, Clarke! Get it out of your head!" 

She chanted with a little smack on the top of her head as if to jog her brain from thinking. Opening the door with a loud bell ringing above her, she eagerly sat at her usual booth. The cafe have its usual crowd of caffeine overdosed college students mugging for their project and exams. Angsty people in business attires with the usual scowl on their faces waiting for their takeaway impatiently. Her eyes darted around the vicinity for the a familiar girl until it landed on those green that seemed to widen by the sight of her. She didn't even bothered to think about it. 

"Lexa!" waving a little too enthusiastic. 

"Clarke." 

"Hi." she mumbled softly like a blushing little girl, clearly remembering what happened that particular night. 

"What do you want?" but the voice and action of the girl standing before her was bored and dead pan, it made her wonder whatever happened to that girl that night. 

"Chicken sandwich and milk coffee. Thank you." 

Lexa nodded and left with disinterest. Clarke frowned, she thought that she's finally getting to know that other side of the brunette but it seems to be that the "other" side was nowhere to be seen. The glowering and piercing green eyed girl was back and it seemed to choose to stay. 

"Here." 

Placing the dish and coffee on the her table with a grunt. 

"Are you okay, Lex?" she asked with great concern. 

"Yes." Lexa answered curtly. 

"Are you sure-... "

"Yes! I am sure Clarke. "

The girl's voice was high and with an obvious tone of besetment. She was taken aback. 

"Oh," nodding frantically because the way that the waitress was looking at her it was as if its gonna shoot lasers in any seconds, "thank you then." nodding at her order. 

Lexa left without another word. 

"What is she so mad at?" half-heartedly chewing on her sandwich. 

//

Days had gone by and the cold stares and harsh words still continued to trail. A day had never gone when either one of them raised their voice at each other that Indra or Charlotte have to stop the fight. Clarke was sure confused and mad about everything that was happening. She thought that Lexa and her were already doing great. They're getting to know each other, seeing her "other" side was what she was most fond about. However, now it seemed like it never existed and it may even gotten worst than the old Lexa. 

"Char!" 

Charlotte came into the living room with a lollipop popped in her mom, "yeah?" 

"Where is it?" 

"Where's what?" raising her eyebrow.

"The notes that I asked you to keep for me. I needed that for my class." 

"I put it on the table." Raffling at the mess by the coffee table. 

"It's not here, Char." 

"Wait, Clarke was clearing around the house a little while ago." 

"Clarke!" 

The blonde skipped into the room with a smile, she saw how Lexa twitched by her sight and she wasn't sure if she just shuddering or fuming inside. Clarke had a pretty good guess it's the latter. 

"Where are my sticky notes, Clarke?"

"Sticky notes?" 

"On the table, Clarke. It was all over the table." 

"Notes. Table." 

And then it hit her, she was throwing the trash a little while ago and Indra asked her roam around the house for one last time before the garbage truck came in for collection. Her chest suddenly lost contact with air. She suddenly grew cold. 

"Uh... I kind of... threw is away." 

"WHAT?!" 

"I thought it wasn't important! I'm sorry, Lexa!" 

//

She was fuming. Oh she was definitely turning into a hulk any seconds now. Those notes were her only help to get through her test the next day but now with it gone she have no idea where to start. Though of course she could always call Echo for her notes. 

"Wasn't important?!" she spatted with bits of saliva spurting out, "It's all over my textbooks. On the coffee table. That I had been busily occupying ever since last night. How the hell did you even think that its  _not important_?" 

"I said I was sorry, okay. Is there any other way you could copy notes from your classmates?" 

She knew, of course she knew that she could always do that. But seeing the opportunity presenting itself to her she would gladly take it. 

"And oh you think it was that easy?" 

_It was that easy._

"I... I don't know." the girl's blue eyes were filled with lost and Lexa almost soften by the saddening sight of it. 

_But I have to be angry. I have to move on._

"Clarke." her voice was shaking violently, she was trying not to let her voice break but it already did a couple of times that she have to cover it by coughing or clearing her throat, "I  _need_ those notes." 

"Okay! Okay! Right away." 

//

So she ran. She frantically sprinted outside to the side of the house where the big dumpster was but the content was already cleared. 

"I'm so dead." 

With great adrenaline rush, her legs gave her an extra boost to chase the garbage truck. 

"Wait! HEY!" 

Her arms were flinging in the air. She was hoping to catch someone's attention on the road up ahead to give a heads up or alarm the driver to stop but there was no one in sight. She panted and groaned as her legs was about to give on her. 

"Wait!... I need... the notes! HEEEYY!!!" 

It was already too late because the following thing she remembered was blinking of lights. High pitch sound of something wailing. Random faces hovering over her. She doesn't understand what was going on. She had no idea at all. 

//

" She's awake!" 

Lexa's eyes snapped open and landed on the bed. 

"Clarke, honey? Can you hear me?" Abby took her daughter's hand and gave a soft squeeze. Lexa swore she wished she could just disappear from the face of the earth. 

She heard a rough moan, "mom? What happened?" 

"Oh Clarke you got into an accident." 

"What?... Oh my god, what happened to my leg?" 

"It will be on a cast for a while. You're lucky it wasn't serious," then an desperate sigh rang her ears, "what were you thinking chasing after a garbage truck, Clarke? This wouldn't have happened to you!" 

Lexa gulped and bowed her head, still unmoved.

//

Glancing at the brunette, she saw how tensed her shoulders were. 

"Mom, I'm fine. I just broke my leg. I didn't die." 

"Still!" Abby was flinging her arms in the air, "What were you doing, Clarke?"

One more time, she glanced at Lexa who was then gave her a glance but soon dissipated into imagination. Like it never happened, like Lexa never gave her an apologetic eyes. 

"I accidentally threw away  _my_ notes. I needed it for my exam. I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again." 

Her mother sagged on her chair and sighed, "Clarke don't  _ever_ do that again! I can't afford to lose you after losing..." her voice trailed off. 

Clarke took her mom's two hands and looked at her eyes seriously, "I'm sorry, mom. I won't do it again. I promise." 

//

She never thought that this would happen. It never came across her mind that Clarke would start chasing after a truck. Let alone with her two left feet. Lexa shouldn't have gone too far. She should've just let it go but no, she took the chance to make Clarke hate her again. To put a distance between them because she doesn't want to admit to her what she feels. Because she doesn't want to fall for weakness. Because she doesn't want to believe and make her mom proved right all along. Sure, it was all about ego and self-preservation from hurt and heartaches but it's always been the way she knows how to live. To survive. 

"Clarke." She stood up. 

Abby moved aside letting her walked up to the bed. When she sat down on the chair the room suddenly turned cold and eerie. She knew everyone had vacated, leaving some privacy between her and Clarke.

"Lexa." Her blue eyes were unreadable. She wasn't sure if the blonde was angry, mad or just plain tired and sick. "I'm sorry I didn't managed to get your notes." 

She was surprised that's not what she expected for the girl to say, "Don't be stupid!" it almost made her blood boil. "How could you apologize for that when you got into a bigger accident." 

"You were pretty mad." Lowering her gaze on the bed.

Lexa sighed shakily, rubbing her temple, "Clarke, I was angry because..." 

_Why were you angry again, Lexa?_

She bit her inner cheek, "Never mind. Are you feeling okay? Do you need water? Do need the nurse? Hungry?" 

Clarke had a look of confusion but rather offended as well. 

"You're concern?" It came out rather sarcastic with much menace.

"Of course I am!" feeling offended. 

Clarke looked away and snorted, "Thanks for the concern." 

"What's with all the sarcasm?" 

"Oh nothing. Maybe the fact that you've grown cold and act all... argh! I don't understand you, Lexa! One minute your so nice and caring and then the next your mad. You're angry. Like you wanted nothing but to get rid of me. If only looks could kill, Lexa. I'm probably dropped dead a long time ago. You wouldn't even care." 

Her silence made her side tracked all the things that she did. She did made her life a living hell. After the admission and confession to Anya, she embedded in her head to move on and make one thing straight - make Clarke Griffin hate her again. It was always an easy option when the person you like hates you. It gives you more reason to not continue what you feel. It was an easy way out for Lexa. 

"I do care, Clarke. I'm really sorry that this happened but I did it because I have a reason." 

"What? What is your reason?" 

She wanted to. Lexa wanted to tell her. That she's in love. She's in love with her. But she can't because she'd be losing. She'd be giving up to her weakness and be weak for as long as she lives. She can't do that. 

"I can't tell you," shaking her head slightly.

Clarke snorted again, "Just as I suspected. You're a coward, Lexa," staring back at her with piercing glare, "I knew you felt something. I may not be the smartest girl out there. But I'm not stupid, Lexa. I know you felt something for me. You're actions says it all." 

"Clarke." She didn't meant for her voice to crack. 

"What, Lexa? What are you so afraid of? Are you embarrassed of being with me? The dumb blonde?" 

"NO!" 

Never in a million years would be embarrassed to be with Clakre Griffin. But she knew this wasn't the case in the first place. Where hierarchy was still a big deal to her. But now, the game had changed and the goal was different. 

"I will never be embarrassed to be with you, Clarke. You're amazing and funny. You have no idea." 

"Then what? What's stopping you?"

She opened her mouth but closed it again. Her mind was battling with her heart, it was a torturous tug of war. It was long and unrelenting that her train of thoughts was cut off by Indra. 

"Clarke! You're awake! Oh thank goodness!" 

Her mother hugged the grimacing blonde and snickered, "Sorry. Did I hurt you? I was panicking when I heard a call from Lexa." 

"Call from Lexa?" 

"Of course, silly. Who else would come searching for you?" 

She saw how those blue ones softens and almost as if begging her to break away - tear down the wall and let herself free. But then looking at her mother's glistening eyes of how she heroically swept Clarke off her feet and save the damsel in distress. She knew that Indra would win and she'll lose. She'll lose her life being manipulated like little puppet by her own parents. If they can do it by fabricating their way to make her work at the company or constantly, berating her about how great Clarke was and how she was good for her. And doing whatever it takes for Lexa to be with Clarke in any chance that Indra could get. 

Well one thing that Lexa could say to that - Her mother's taking the lead. 

And she's strung up and being well played by her mother's scrawny little hands. 

Lexa clenched her jaw, " I did." Looking down at the hands on her lap. All of a sudden not knowing what to do with it. She stuffed it inside her pocket and dismissively ignored the look that Clarke was giving her. 

"What happened to me?"

"Clarke, you were hit by a car. You hit your head badly and twisted your leg. If it weren't for Lexa came searching for you after you stormed off she wouldn't have seen you lying on the ground lifelessly. It was a hit and run, Clarke." 

//

Her chest was suddenly running out of air. Clarke took a deep and sharp breath but winced at the sudden pain that shot through her ribs. She made a face that made Indra hovered over her filled with concern. 

"Abby!" 

"What? Are you okay, Clarke? Anything hurts? I'll call the nurse." 

"No! I'm fine. I think I'll just need to rest."

"Okay. You should. Honey, "Abby sat back down on the chair, grabbing Clarke's hands, "I'm really sorry but I have to get back to work. I ran out of the shop as soon as Indra called me. Now, I have to cover one shift for my colleague." 

A nod was displayed and soon Abby left along with Indra who gave the two of them a soft smile and gentle squeeze. Lexa stood up and was about to leave the room when Clarke called after her. 

"Lexa." 

Lexa turned around with a blank expression. 

"Stay." 

"Clarke," as if begging her. 

" _Please."_

Clarke was thankful that the girl went back to her seat, even though she placed a distance between them. Clearing her throat, it gave her a buffer of what to say next because clearly the brunette have no intention to start a conversation. 

"Thank you... For saving me." 

The green eyes lit up, "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. If it weren't for you. I would probably be dead in the middle of a deserted road. You know how deserted it could get in our area. It's like living in a zombie apocalyptic era." 

Then a beautiful chuckle pierced through the clammy atmosphere. Clarke's eyes peeked over Lexa's and it was staring at her. Almost immediately her blood rushed to her cheeks, feeling completely flustered. 

"You're red, Clarke," Lexa murmured smirkingly. 

"Shut up." Trying to pull the cover up to her nose. 

Lexa giggled again, making her butterflies come back to life. 


	14. The Confession

It was a roller coaster ride to be honest, Clarke never intended to get her foot stuck in a brace. More so with a certain girl 'discreetly' watching her every move.

"Lexa!"

A brunette with disheveled hair in a robe with a tooth brush stowed in her mouth came running, hovering over her in seconds.

"What? What is it, Clarke?!"

She couldn't help but giggle at her appearance. Then it dawned on Lexa that yet again, Clarke was being mean to her.

She huffed, "I swear to God, Clarke if you do that one more time I will personally break your other foot. So you better sleep with one eyes open tonight."

Clarke leaned back on her bed and laughed loudly as Lexa left her room mumbling to herself.

"Love you!"

She couldn't help it and a reply echoed across the hallway.

"Fuck you!"

_Yupp, things are getting back to normal._

With a wide grin, she heaved out of bed and got ready for school. She had missed a couple of days of classes and her professors were beating her ass for reports and attendance, and being on a brace wasn't helping her at all. She have to wake up an hour early because getting around her room was taking a lot of her time. It was frustrating.

"Griffin! Get your ass down here! We're going to be late!"

Clarke rolled her eyes and shouldered her bag, carefully taking the steps one by one. With two left feet and a braced leg, it was a recipe for disaster. Lexa came out of the dining area and looked up to her exasperatedly.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm doing the best I can! Jeez! What got you all peeved about?"

Finally landing on the last step with a sigh.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because  _somebody_ made a practical joke early in the morning."

She laughed again gripping on the banister for support. Lexa glared at her and walked off towards the door.

"Hey!" lifting her leg with a pant.

Once they're out in the street, Clarke shouldered Lexa, "I was just joking."

"It's not funny, Clarke."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Clarke smiled apologetically and fell into a comfortable silence. Her smile grew wider when the girl's lips twitched, she knew what it means but when she was about to open her mouth her stomach made a loud growling sound. It wasn't even once but several  _long_ grunting sound. Clarke turned tomato.

Lexa dropped her gaze onto her, mocking.

" _Somebody's_ complaining."

Clarke pouted patting her hungry stomach, "I didn't get to eat breakfast."

"You move like a slug."

The blonde sulked and crossed her arms on her tummy. From time to time begging it to quiet down.

"Here."

"What's that?"

"Why, I don't know, Clarke. It looks like some kind of alien piece of bread with disgusting gooey cheese and ham smacked in it." Lexa shrugged, waiting for Clarke who willingly grabbed it and took a bite with a flitting moan.

"My favorite!"

 _I know,_ Lexa thought. Rolling her eyes they boarded the bus and walked on an empty seat right at the back. Lexa stood by it and Clarke was perplexed.

"You don't wanna sit?"

"Just sit, Clarke."

So she followed the order and then Lexa followed suit. It never fails to surprise her all the little things that the brunette did for her. She still can't believe  the progress that they were making and sappy as it may sound but she likes where it was going.

"Thank you," she whispered nudging the quiet girl.

"I didn't do anything, Clarke."

"Right," rolling her blue eyes, "Like you didn't prepared the sandwich for me."

"I didn't," Lexa insisted almost breaking her blank expression but she knew that Clarke can see right through her.

"Really? So it just so happened that you had a sandwich stowed in your bag. When we both know you hated putting food inside your bag because it stinks up your precious little books. A pet peeves of yours, Lexa."

Clarke said with a deadpan look and slowly turned into a coy smile. As if she had caught Lexa lying, trying to wiggle her way out.

"How did you know-... Never mind. Think whatever you wanna think, Clarke. I don't care."

She tried not to flush, she  _really_ did but Clarke just have to shamelessly point it out.

"You're blushing, Lexa."

Now it's really getting on her nerves.

"Don't push it, Griffin."

Knowing that's her last straw, Clarke settled on her seat with a big goofy grin. She honestly looked like an idiot because when she saw her own reflection on the window she started laughing again.

///

Weeks turned into months, things between her and Clarke was as normal, as she presumed. It was weird at first because it was her fault that Clarke ended up with a cemented leg. Her instincts also can't be satiated because it was eating her conscience alive. She spent days watching over Clarke like a hawk but discreetly of course. Lexa knew that she would never hear the end of it when Clarke and Indra find out.

"You're gayness is showing Lexa. Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

Lexa shot Anya a look and bowed down on her steaming cup of tea.

"Why did you drag me out, Anya? What do you want?"

"What?" Looking offended, "Can't I ask my best friend out? Just because you've been spending all your free time with your lover girl it doesn't mean the world had to stop revolving."

"What?" Lexa asked questionably.

"What I meant to say was you've been watching blondie over there for almost half an hour and the only words that came out of your mouth was 'mhmm', 'okay', 'yeah', 'sure.' You weren't even looking at me!"

"No I wasn't! I'm talking to you now in a perfect structured sentence."

She countered because Anya was right. She was busy watching Clarke talking animatedly with Raven and Octavia.

"See?" Gesturing at her and the other table, "See what I mean! Here I am ranting and there you were still ogling like some teenage pubescent girl. God, Lexa get a grip on your panties!"

"Anya! I was the reason why she got the brace. It's the only thing I could return to her."

"Yes, I understand that Lexa. And I'm pretty sure Clarke swooned over that for weeks! But Lexa for crying out loud, her brace was off 2 weeks ago. And you're still watching her like a baby."

Lexa's eyes widened and shied away into her cradling tea cup. Anya sighed, rubbing her temple. This was worst than had thought.

"Look, I'm not trying to put you on the spot here. But whatever happened to moving on, Lexa. I thought you've made your decision."

Lexa opened her mouth but then closed it again.  _What did happened, Lexa?_

"I still am." Looking at the girl in front of her.

Anya raised her eye brow, "Are you really? Or did it suddenly flew out of the window the minute Clarke got hurt and you were there comforting her with open arms. Lexa, you do remember what will happen when you let this facade continue right?" The girl raised her hands in defense, "I'm just reminding you that's all."

"You're right," rubbing her eyes and stealing a glance at the table across the cafe. The blue quickly landed on her making all her hair stood up.

///

"I'm telling you, Clarke she's checking you out."

"Shut up, Raven. No she's not."

She uttered flatly, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

"Look! Look!" Octavia came nudging on her side, pestering her to look at the table across from theirs.

"Stop it, O!" she hissed, covering her already red cheeks.

She wasn't sure why she suddenly feel shy. All this time she had been openly flirting with the brunette and it seemed like Lexa was being patient with her. Does Lexa flirt back? Almost, that's the only thing she could say. At one point, the girl was about to make a come back but then shut her mouth even before the words could come out. But it was fine just as long that Lexa doesn't pushed her away. Clarke's happy with just Lexa being Lexa.

"Guys, can we just talk about something else? We're here for a reason right?"

"Right," Octavia cleared her throat and resumed, "So I was planning a party." Clapping her hands together.

"AH! Finally! I've been dying to get out of my hell hole of a lecturers for weeks. I swear I wish I wasn't this smart then the professors wouldn't fuss over me doing their little extra credit shenanigans."

Raven shot her signature smirk, making Clarke and Octavia rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, moving on from our egoistic of a friend. Are you in Clarke? It's this friday. It'll be fun, I promise!"

"The last time you said that I ended up being stuck in a closet with a guy heavily panting over me."

"Oh poor guy."

"Oh poor Kevin! I hope his kidney's still functioning. That was a low blow, Clarke."

"It was  _literally_ a low blow to the kidney," Raven laughed almost at tears.

Clarke pursed her lips remembering at how Kevin suddenly grabbed her chest during their 7 minutes of heaven.  _Believe me it was hard core hell for me._

"He grabbed me in the dark!"

"There's a reason why it's called 7 minutes of heaven, Griffin. Nerds could only wish from afar. It was like... a blessing in disguise." Raven uttered with a wink.

Clarke ignored Raven and straight away answered Octavia's question, "NO."

"What? Kevin isn't even gonna be there!"

"So what?"

"What if I told you that Lexa's coming?"

By the mention of the name, her eyes suddenly darted back on their table. Their eyes met for a brief second and the brunette turned away seemingly annoyed about something. Clarke clenched her jaw pondering at the offer.

"How could you be sure that she's coming?"

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Because, you dumb-dumb, Lincoln is Lexa's BFF. Trust me she's gonna be there."

////

And so the night had finally arrived. The night that Lexa had been dreading for days. Lincoln had black mailed her for it.

_He freaking black mailed me. For the love of God!_

"I'm telling you Anya. If your friend spilt his beans your gonna get it from me."

Anya chuckled by the driver's seat, gripping the steering tightly.

"Oh Lexi, you're cute when you're all flustered and can't do a hell about it."

Lexa grunted in aggravation, leaning against the window drowning her sorrow with a swig of tea in a tumbler.

"Better learn to hold your tumbler there, Commander the night is still young."

"Shut up," she whined sulkily.

///

"Hey! You made it!"

Lincoln gave Anya a bear hug and grinned wider at the scowling girl.

"Hey there, Commander," beckoning her for a hug. Lexa hold her hands up and made a beeline to the drinks.

"Wow, a big sulk isn't she."

"You have no idea," Anya widened her eyes sarcastically, "So Linc, tell me honestly why did you blackmailed our dear friend over there to go to this party? Who's house is this anyway?" Looking around the house and random faces that she hardly knew of.

Lincoln held his hand in defense, "Not my idea. Octavia made me do it."

"Oct-... No. No. Please don't tell me you're still dating that 4-3 girl."

"Is it really a bad thing if I were still?"

Anya face palm groaning at her friends' life choices, "Oh gosh, I really don't know if yours and Lexa's brain really got fried up by 4-3's but seriously!" Raising her hands in the air exaggeratedly.

He took a step back, "What do you mean?"

His eyes were on hers asking her to explain further. When Anya started nodding slowly, his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh.... OH! Really?! No shit!"

"No shit."

"Oh man this is gonna be one of hell of a night!"

Anya took her turn to gave him a doubtful look, "What do you mean by that?"

Her best friend grinned at her slyly and pointed at the blonde who had her back on them.

"Oh boy."

////

It was one hell of a night. This was not Clarke's scene. Wasted people were floundering around her, guys desperately trying to grab her attention but Octavia and Raven thankfully, screened those away. She wasn't having a well sought after night. Not until a couple of hours later when the biggest scene presented itself on her.

Clarke turned around and found  _him._

"Clarke Griffin! Will you go out with me?"

The feeling of shock, tipsy and instant dry mouth was a terrible mixture. Plus add up the growling stomach begging for food. She wasn't sure if it was caused by the amount of alcohol in her system that she started to hallucinate that the world came into a halting stop. Because a guy with a bended knee was right in front of her holding a white daisy. Her eyes started to panic, all eyes landed on them. She wasn't sure if it was really intended for her or for how long was she staring for. But Clarke guessed long enough for a large crowd to gather around them.

Octavia elbowed her and whispered, "Say something."

_Say something?! What am I gonna say?_

"Uh...," the unknown guy looked up and smiled. Clarke furrowed because it was a cute smile. Such a boyish smile. "Um..."

The guy with a long hair that swings freely on his chin took a step forward, grabbed her hand and stowed the single stalk. Clarke was still stunned by all the happening. He extended his hand again and grabbed her loose right arm, giving a firm hand shake.

"My name is Darren Mead. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Clarke. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this chance to happen."

"Uh um," Clarke swallowed, "Okay," feeling uncertain.

He flashed his charming smile and gave a small nod.

"Didn't mean to frighten you, I happened to find out that you'll be in the same party and I can't let the opportunity go to waste."

Somebody elbowed her again prompting her to say something besides from making dumb noises, "Okay... Hi."

_That was good enough, right?_

Darren chuckled and gently pinched her cheek. Clarke was bewildered but mostly confused.

"You're even more prettier up close," he shook his head seeing the confusion, "Sorry let me reintroduce myself. We used to go to the same high school. I'm a year younger than you - but trust me I'm mature enough," he whispered with a wink, "Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I knew I have to get to know you."

She managed to nod this time, catching the important details.

"So? Clarke Griffin will you go out with me?" flashing his boyish charm again.

Clarke looked around for back up. Raven and Octavia were brimming with happiness that they didn't even noticed her trying to grab their attention. So she pulled both of their hands and drew their heads closer into a huddle.

"What am I gonna say?!"

"I'd say go for it!" Octavia interjected.

"What about Lexa?!" Raven exclaimed.

O rolled her eyes, "Oh screw Lexa. She's hopeless as you've bluntly mentioned a thousand of times before. Go for it, Clarke! This is a once in a life time chance!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Raven and Octavia answered in unison. She had never been so confused in her life before.

Clarke straightened up squarely and then cleared her throat. Darren looked up to her with a hopeful eyes.

"I'll think about it."

His eyes instantly fell but the smile never faded. He nodded.

"Fair enough. But I will not give up Clarke. Just letting you know."

"Okay."

That was all she could muster to reply, still can't believing if what happened had actually happened. When Darren left with a huge grin, Clarke managed to take a deep sharp breath. It was too unreal!

////

_"Clarke Griffin! Will you go out me?"_

Lexa swiftly turned around looking at the source of the sound.

_Did I just heard Clarke Griffin?_

She left the huge drink dispenser with a red cup in hand and followed where the growing crowd gathered. Lexa stood rigid, there was Clarke and a guy on his knees holding a flower.

_What's going on?_

The following words came into a one big slur. It was like her brain decided to take a break and short circuited for a good 5 minutes because next thing she knew the guy was standing so close to Clarke that she almost spilt her beer on her shaking hand.

_"So? Clarke Griffin will you go out with me?"_

Her body involuntarily tensed, her ears were never this highly alert before. As if she have a dog's hearing ability that she can even hear ant's tiny conversation.

_What are you gonna say Clarke?_

Lexa was anticipating, she's never been this anxious and almost by the edge of her seat.

_"I'll think about it."_

Her stomach took the plunge to the pits of hell. It surprised her that a single ambiguous answer made her feel so many emotions at once. It was frustrating.

_"Okay."_

Lexa watched the boy who was named Darren skipping back into the house and then landed on those blue eyes with an unbelievable sigh of relief. She clenched her free hand into a fist and casually stowed it inside her pocket, not wanting people to see her bottled up emotions hissing out.

"You saw that huh."

Lincoln bumped onto her almost spilling half of drink.

"Whatever," and walked away where Anya was sporting a big goofy grin.

"Scrape that grin off your face, Anya," she grudgingly bantered, taking a huge sip from her cup.

" _Somebody's_ hot headed."

"No.  _Somebody's jealous."_

Lexa gave Lincoln a hard glare, "I am  _not_ jealous. She can date whomever she wants. Hell I care. It's actually good for her then she can finally forget about me. My life would finally be put to rest."

"Hashtag bitter commander."

Anya bursts into a huge laugh, holding her stomach as her shoulders shakes violently. Lincoln mimicked her reaction and Lexa was left standing there watching her two best friends laughing  _at her._

"Great job, guys. Thank you. Thank you for the encouragement," pretending to clap for them.

"We're just kidding, Lex."

"Yeah, come on. You should have seen your face when he asked her out. Man, if I hadn't known you better I would have called you a jealous girlfriend."

"SHUT. UP."

And that was the last of it.

///

"What just happened?"

Clarke asked still in a daze.

"You've been  _officially_  asked out!"

Octavia narrowed her eyebrows, "Finn asked her out thousands of times before."

"Collins doesn't count... Anyways, congrats Griff Griff! You ain't a virgin anymore!"

Clarke flushed red and hid behind her cup, emptying its content. She had no idea if it was real or was it a practical joke. It seemed so bizarre for someone to suddenly asked her out in middle of a party, more so if the guy was attractive and cute. Okay, maybe Clarke was caught on how charming and frank he was. She was always a sucker for people who can handle themselves and knows what they want. People who will do whatever it takes to get what they want. Speaking of which, It was all the same especially with the brunette who was staring at her.

She immediately turned away once she realized that she too was staring.

"Guys! Lexa's here!"

"Where?!" Raven craned her head at the sea of heads and found the big brown mane few meters away.

"Oh man! I should have seen the look on Lexa's face when Darren asked you out," Octavia hunched over, "Do you think she'll get jealous?"

Clarke gave her a look but deep inside she was too, curious by this question. She looked back and the girl had her back on them. And as if by unspoken words Lexa turned around again and their eyes met. The bizarre look was again on the girl's face, Clarke still haven't figure it out yet. But she have even bigger problem to handle right now.

////

An hour after the big confession, Clarke found herself squirming outside the bathroom door. Heavily pounding to whom ever inside who thinks they owned the damn place.

"Come on! Hurry up! I have to pee!"

A couple of scrambling feet was heard and came out a couple with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. Clarke grunted and quickly closed the door behind, releasing her burden.

"That's good," as she shimmied back on her pants and flushed the toilet.

Washing her hands, she inspected her reflection.

"Am I pretty?" moving her face at certain angles. Getting answers with maybe's, yes and no, but none of them were firm. Yet, hearing those words from Darren brought a boost of self confidence. Yeah, sure Finn always says those words but hearing other people say it was different. And she likes it.

_Does Lexa thinks I'm pretty?_

With a small sigh and a smile, she wiped her hands on her tight jeans and exited. She decided to walk out of the small balcony beside Octavia's bedroom, to breathe some fresh air. It was nice to be out of the crowd for awhile. It helps her gather her thoughts together and think about things. Things had happened and what will be her next step. The location was perfect, it was facing the main street and not the overly crowded backyard. The sky was clear and there was a single star shining above her.

_Dad._

"I miss you."

"Griffin."

"Yeah?" She almost stumbled back, finding Lexa towering over her.

"Heeyy, Lexa. Didn't know you would be here."

Lexa frowned, "I got blackmailed," then quickly pursed her lips for slipping the answer.

"Blackmailed?"

The brunette shook her head dismissing the question.

"How's your night?"

Clarke arched her eyebrow, "Interesting."

_It was indeed interesting._

"Hmm. You don't say. Darren really have guts doesn't he."

Her eyes found Lexa's with a startle.

"Don't look so surprise. Everybody witnessed his little confession," Lexa chided with a sly smile.

She groaned and leaned against the railings for support. Feeling surprised by the girl's reaction, Lexa pushed the button.

"What do you think of him?"

There was a long pause, Lexa started to regret her nosing around.

"Charming. Determined. Frank... I like his smile."

Unthinkingly, Lexa clenched her hands into a hard fist, upon realizing this she stowed her hands back into her pocket and nodded.

"Interested?"

"What?" Clarke asked facing her.

Averting her eyes away, shielding from letting the girl read her eyes.

"I said are you interested?"

"Oh. I- I don't know."

"But you were thinking about it," without missing a beat.

"That's what I said to him."

"Okay," Lexa pushed herself back inside until the blonde spoke again.

"It was just an excuse."

Lexa stopped.

"... I didn't want to break his heart. I don't like breaking people's heart."

"You'd rather break yours," it was clear. All this time that she had known Clarke, it was clear that she was selfless - Somehow.

Clarke flashed a beam, "I would have said yes if it weren't for you."

"Don't think about me. Do whatever your heart tells you."

She then felt her arm being tugged and she let her.

"Accompany me."

And she did.

////

That night was a whirlwind of emotions. At one point she thought it was for the best but then another part of her was thinking about unimaginable and violent things on Darren. It was so ridiculous that Lexa went to bed laughing. By the next day, everything was normal. Not until they reached the school ground.

"Hey Clarke!"

Lexa turned around and immediately, her face fell. She watched Clarke took a step forward. 

"Hey Darren. What are you doing here?"

"Some of my classmates and I are attending the open house in about an hour. I really wanna go to this school so I can see you everyday."

She rolled her eyes and groaned,  _God! Another Finn Collins!_

" _Clarke,_ We're gonna be late," Lexa evidently said with a hiss.

Clarke looked back at her and then Darren. The boy was still smiling and looking at Clarke like some kind of a new toy. The excitement was visible.

"You can go in first, Lexa."

_What?!_

Lexa almost strained her neck for whipping back on Clarke.

_Is she really gonna sacrifice her time for this little boy?_

Clenching her jaw, she stomped away with a seething irritation for Darren. For Clarke.  _Them together._

"This does not bother you, Lexa. It doesn't."

////

"Clarke, do you wanna go out with me?"

Clarke's eyes were still watching Lexa's figure walking away from her. She doesn't know why the brunette suddenly have a change of reaction like the world was suddenly on her shoulders.

"Darren. Look, you seemed like a nice guy-..."

The boy lifted his hand up and shook his head. Clarke was baffled.

"I know what you're gonna say. I'm too young for you. That I don't know you. You don't know me. That you're only interested as being friends. I completely understand. So I'm just asking you Clarke to go out with me  _as a friend._ Hangout. Get to know each other. What happens after... I guess we will just have to find out."

She was dazed at how this guy carry his words. How he seemed to be thinking beyond the situation. Like he was counting the steps and already know how many steps to take next. 

"Um. I'll think about it. I got to go back to class."

Darren broke into a smirk and waved at Clarke's moving figure.

////

"Wow. Tough act to follow, Griffin. That boy knows his game."

Raven pointed out, half chewing on her baby carrots.

"I know. I mean who would say that?"

Octavia gave Clarke a smile and tutted.

"Honey, go for it! Clearly this guy is dead serious."

Raven threw her last piece if carrot and bantered, "Don't encourage her!"

"Clarke needs to move on, Rae! Plus," elbowing her on the ribs, "you'll never know Lexa might get jealous."

This attracted Clarke's undivided attention.

"What are talking about, O?"

Octavia shrugged with a smirk.

"Rumors have it that our commander's seemingly affected when your lover boy proposed to you."

"No kidding!" Raven slapped the girl's arm, and stared at Clarke with a wicked grin, "Master plan 1.0! Ready yourself Griffin. Cause its about to get real."

Clarke sunk back on her seat looking intimidated by Raven's sudden genius plan.

_Is this really gonna work?_

_////_

"Lexa! Table 6 needs their bill."

"Coming!"

Putting her tray aside, she took the printed bill from the counter and sauntered towards table 6.

"Thank you."

She nodded and recieved back the payment.

"Keep the change," a brunette with a cute dimples winked at her and when she turned the bill over a line of number was scribbled down.

"Damn girl! 3 tables in a row," Monroe patted on the back.

"The night is still young, Mon. Watch and learn," Lexa playfully winked and placed the payment on the cash register. Looking at the scribbled numbers again, she chuckled and and threw it on the trash.

"Waiter!"

"Lex! Table 11!"

"Coming!"

Her night was quiet even though the cafe was incredibly crowded. She scanned the area and uncontrollably sighed.

"Hi! What can I get you?"

She listened attentively on the order and nodded as she skipped back to the kitchen. Her mind can't stop thinking about her. She kept wondering where were she. Whether she's coming on not. Her train of thoughts were disrupted when the bell rang.

"Welcome to Grounder's cafe!"

She automatically greeted and with one smooth turn, she almost lost balance.

////

Clarke was nervous. Her hands were shaking. She've never done this before. It was ridiculous but intriguing. According to Raven's plan it should work based on the 'rumor's behavioral observation. Given that Lexa is  _actually human._

"Easier said than done."

_Here we go._

She pushed through the door, followed by the bell. Her eyes started to survey the crowd and found an empty seat. Clarke kept her head down low and hid behind the menu. Why? Cause she couldn't help but feel embarrassed for what she was about to do.

"Clarke."

"Lexa!" She almost choked her word.

"What do you want?"

"Um. I'll order a bit later. Thank you."

Lexa tilted her head by the side and casually shrugged and walked away.

A sigh of relief was released but soon she started to panic again when her phone started ringing. She quickly pulled it out of her bag and pressed call.

"Clarke!"

"Darren. Hi."

"I'm already here. Where are you?"

She looked at the entrance and found him looking lost, scratching his head. Clarke waved.

"Ah! Found you!"

Seconds later, Darren was hunched down on the booth with his arm laid behind Clarke. She leaned in towards the table trying not to give any form of contact.

"So, you finally said yes."

Clarke smiled tightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Clarke. You have no idea how long I've been dreaming for this day."

"Okay," she chuckled quietly  and looked around for the familiar girl, "Lexa!"

////

"Lexa!"

She eagerly turned around but suddenly stopped. Her stomach dropped and some weird stuff was going on in her chest.

"We're ready to order."

Lexa nodded and clenched her jaw tightly.

"What do you want?"

"Hey Lexa!  Didn't know you work here."

Darren was smiling and as much as Lexa could admit that it was a cute smile. Her body was shaking in an unexplainable emotion.

 _"As you can see."_ Gesturing at her uniform.

Clarke's eyes bulged, feeling that the conversation might turn ugly she immediately changed the topic, "Lexa!"

Lexa turned to her with visible irritation, she just can't fanthom what does it even mean.

"I'll get coffee and chicken sandwich."

"You?" The brunette monotounously asked eyeing the boy.

"Whatever, Clarke's having," with a sappy smile and with eyes that filled with only Clarke's presence.

Lexa flared her nostrils watching the two love birds cuddling. Clarke was sure having fun touching him. And  _that_ guy was seriously enjoying it. With one last nod, she lifted her legs towards the kitchen and shouted the order a little  _too aggressive._

"Woah, chill Lex. We know its busy we're doing the best we can," one of the chef said.

Lexa rubbed her tired eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry. Had a long day."

////  
 _  
_

"So what do you wanna do today, Clarke? Watch movies? There's a good horror movie. Excellent reviews."

"Horror?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah! Don't worry I'll let protect," Darren winked while closing the gap in between.

Clarke gasped and giggled nervously while trying to resist the closure. Then a brown mane girl came into view, she quickly slumped against his chest and giggled like a little girl.

"So?" He whispered in her hears, making her shudder in disgust.

"Umm... Let's eat first?" picking up her sandwich, chewing with a moan to keep the awkward silence at bay.

////

"Hey, Lex isn't that Clarke? Is- Is she on a date?" Monroe sputtered in surprise pulling Lexa's arm to get her attention.

Her face remained still but her chest was revolting. She doesn't wanna see Clarke snuggling to some random guy that she met in a party. No, she doesn't wanna watch.

"Good! Then I'll have Lexa all for myself," Echo chided slumping her arm over her shoulders.

Lexa gave her a look and walked off. Never had she thought even in one second that Clarke would go out with somebody. Even with Finn's annoying pursue she still can't imagine her with Finn or anybody else. Lexa always thought that Clarke only had eyes for her. But now it seemed unreal. She's with somebody else.

The brunette cleared the empty coffee cups at table 9 when she heard a familiar hearty laugh. Often at times she would find it cute and alluring (considering she realized what she felt) but now it was back to rowdy and annoying.

"Will you keep it down?! The customers are complaining!" She hissed in a whisper, feeling stunned that she just did that.

Clarke and Darren looked up and then looked around in puzzlement. Lexa's blood turned cold because she knew she got caught for being unreasonable.

"Lexa there's only two tables occupied." Darren inquired.

With a quick full sweep on the cafe, she could feel her blood gushing to her cheeks. The crowd was gone. The one table that was occupied was busy listening to her headphones and nodding hard at whatever loud obnoxious sound was escaping.

Lexa swallowed and walked away.

////

Raven elbowed the sleeping girl by the quad and when those blue eyes finds hers. She broke into a wide grin.

"So? How did it go?"

Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I don't think it worked."

"What?"

She shrugged remembering the day before, "She kept ignoring us when we wanted a glass of water or serviettes or the bill. There was one time she shouted at us for being loud when there's nobody in the cafe with us!" shaking her head in disbelief, " She's not jealous, Rae. She's just one mean girl and will take whatever opportunity to scream at me."

"Oh boy... You are still a virgin. Honey, Clarke, my oh-so sweet innocent best friend."

Clarke gave her a look as Raven patted her on the back with a ridiculous grin.

"What?"

"Your Lexa," Clarke nodded, "Alexandria Woods. The girl that you've been crushing on for a ridiculous span of 5 years is  _Jealous."_

Her eyes widened but shook her head in denial, "No. That's impossible. Lexa can't be jealous.  _Come on, Raven._ Why would she be? She hates me!"

"Honey, Clarke listen to me. I'm an  _expert_ in this body language. So please listen to me."

Those oceanic eyes were boring into the hazel ones as the girl's lips dictated the following words. And all that Clarke could do was to analyze and nod.

"Was Lexa grew  _extra_ cold when Darren arrived?"

She pouted and shrugged.

"She's always cold. I can't really differentiate."

Raven face palmed.

"Okay. You said she was ignoring you. Have she done that before?"

She squinted her eyes and pondered.

Raven continued, "This past few weeks, Clarke.  _Think about it."_

"I guess, It wasn't as frequent as before. After the accident she- Lexa was always asking questions and yeah, sometimes she ignores me when I kept bugging her while she works-..."

" _But_ _not_ as the entire night."

Clarke nodded.

Raven smiled and tapped her chin, "Last one, she shouted at you when there's no one in the cafe except you and Darren."

"And a girl listening to her headphones."

Clapping her hands together, "Well there you go. Lexa's  _might_ be jealous."

"Might?"

"Okay, here's a thing. For an experiment to work we have to do a trial and error method. So..."

"So?"

"We have to do it again."

"NO! Nu-uh! I'm done, Rae. I'm not going out with that boy again. "

Clarke hollered waving her hands away.

"Come on, Clarke! Just one last time."

"He tried to kiss me!"

"Did he hurt you? " Raven asked in a deadpan.

" _He pinned me against the wall!"_

"Oohh feisty!"

"Raven!"

"Just one last time, Clarke! It's for your own good. I swear. I promise it'll be the last time," her best friend insisted with a 'cross her heart and hoped to die' action.

"I hate you."

////

"This is fine, Clarke. For the last time. If it didn't work then we move on. Let Lexa be Lexa," she chanted over and over again, pacing back and forth outside the cafe.

When her wrist watch beeped for 12 noon, she entered the cafe on a flamboyant mood. She smiled at the waitress who greeted her and sauntered towards her booth.

The brown haired girl arrived. Her eyes followed as she animatedly chatted with her colleagues.

_"Hey Clarke!"_

Drumming her fingers on the table, her eyes moved around the cafe following the girl's motion. It was her favorite past time. Watching that tall figure conversing, laughing and smiling at the patrons. She still wished that those would someday be directed to her even though she felt it was a long shot.

"Clarke!" A cold hand dropped on her shoulders, making her shudder and broke her gaze.

"Darren, you're here."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah! Come have a seat," she scooted around the booth and smiled.

"I really had fun the last time we went out. I can't believe I'm going on a second date with Clarke Griffin!"

She chuckled, "Yeah," trying not to omit a sigh.

"Did you ordered yet?"

She shook her head.

"Waiter!"

////

"Lexa! Table 7!" Nyko  called out as he entered the kitchen.

Lexa's eyes wondered on table 7 and yet again her stomach made a pit fall.

Clenching her jaw, "What do you want?" training her eyes on Darren who was 'adoringly' looking at Clarke.

She tried, she really tried her best to ignore those blue eyes that were watching her. But her head refused, soon they laid eyes on each other for a split second until Lexa looked back to Darren.

"Would you care to order for  _her?_ She apparently can't speak."

"Lexa."

Cold sensation spread all over her body. She looks at her so casually but it turned into a glare.

"What do you want,  _Clarke?"_

"The usuals," Clarke whispered weakly.

Lexa nodded and ignored her again.

"And you?"

"Same."

Another nod and she walked off.

////

"Are you guys okay?"

"What?" Clarke was surprised by his question, "Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing. It just seemed-... She's pretty intense. Like she wants to strangle someone," he shrugged.

Clarke looked back at the tall figure and sighed. She really hoped that she can read her mind. Wondering if this plan would really work or would it only make Lexa hated her more.

"She's always been like that."

She felt a shift on the seat and found Darren leaning in, "Do you still like her?"

Clarke leaned back, stunned, "Darren, why would you ask me that? "

"Just tell me the truth, Clarke. Do I really still stand a chance? Or am I just wasting my time?"

"I-... I don't-..."

"When she ignored you in the bridge I swore to God that I will  _never_ hurt you that way," Darren was looking away, remembering  _that_ day. 

Clarke frowned at him, feeling confused. 

"What are you talking about, Darren?" 

Clarke thought of the day when she was planning to give her love letter to Lexa.  _That_ was the moment when they were on the bridge but she wasn't sure if that was what Darren was talking about.

"I was there." 

She tilted her head.

"I saw you handing your letter to Lexa but she just walked away. Pretending not to see anything," he sighed and shook his head. She saw how he clenched and unclenched his fist on the table. However, eventually he looked back at her with a smile, wiping away all the hidden emotion. 

"I promise not to hurt you, Clarke. I will never be like Lexa. I will love you with all my heart." He whispered, tipping her chin up. Darren almost smoldered Clarke with his genuine eyes. 

She was caught in a daze, thinking  _Is this guy for real? Does he really exist?_

"Darren, I-..." 

_"You son of a bitch!"_

Clarke gasped at the horror that was spiraling out of control. Darren was lying on the floor with a bloody nose and Finn clenching his fist, panting.

"Who do you think the fuck you are?!"

Darren quickly stood up and punched Finn on the jaw. Everything was suddenly in a slow motion as Finn's distorted face hit right with spit spluttering everywhere. Within seconds, the culprit scrambled back on his feet and hissed,

"How dare you touch my girl! Clarke is mine!" shoving Darren across the aisle.

"The last time I checked Clarke is single. She agreed on a date with me. So you have  _no_ right!" shoving back Finn that he stumbled on Lexa.

Clarke's eyes widened and immediately stood in the middle.

"Finn! Darren! Stop it!" stretching her hands outwards to restrain the two hooligans from grabbing each other' necks.

////

"What the hell!"

Lexa stomped towards the two children fighting, that she almost fell back when Finn fell onto her. She pushed him off of her and hissed between her teeth.

"STOP. RIGHT. NOW."

It wasn't even a shout. It was a command. It was just plain three words that made the boys gaze their angry eyes on hers.

"You stay away from this, Woods!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah! Stay away from this, Lexa." Darren joined in.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple, soon her eyes landed on Clarke who was visibly frightened.

" _You._ Get out of there," pulling her by the wrist until Clarke was behind her.

"HEY! Don't you dare touch my princess!"

" _You're princess?!_ That's  _my girl_ you're talking about!"

Darren gave another big blow on the stomach making Finn bend over, moaning in pain. Within a blink of an eye, Lexa grabbed the boys by the collar and yanked them onto the floor effortlessly. Clarke can't even comprehend how she did it, knowing that the guys were heavier than her.

"Both of you wanna fight! Go outside and fight! Not inside my workplace."

The two pair of eyes were darting onto the green ones with disgust and animosity. Clarke can't bare to watch if Lexa get into a brawl with two guys.

"Lexa," she cried pulling the girl's sleeves.

Lexa freed her arms away and glared at her.

"This is all your fault."

"Don't you speak to my princess that way!" Finn was back on his feet.

"Yeah!" And so was Darren.

Lexa just shook her head at the preposterous turn of events and decided to play along. With a long draggy sigh and small smile, she lazed her arm over Clarke's tensed shoulders and watched the guys' widening eyes and clenching jaws.

"Between you two, Clarke still choose me. Right, Clarke?"

Carefully nuzzling her nose the girl's temple. Clarke froze.

"I-... I-..." being lost for words, Lexa took her opportunity to gaze back the two boys who stood dumbfounded.

"I'll see you guys around. Clarke's a bit shaken  _because of your stupid fight._ I better bring her home. Let's go, Clarke."

////

Clarke allowed herself being wheeled out of the cafe. The loud yelling and shouting behind them turned muffled when Lexa's strong arms squeezed her shoulders. She can't believe it, Lexa's arm was around her and they've been walking for the past 10 minutes in a crowded street. She never felt safe in her entire life before. The sense of security was so strong that she couldn't care enough even if a hurricane would sweep across the city, just as long as Lexa is with her. Clarke couldn't help but look up in adoration. 

"Clarke, you're staring," Lexa's not even looking at her.

"Lexa," unthinkingly, grabbing the girl's dangling hand over her shoulder.

Hastily, Lexa peeled her arm and took a step away. As if suddenly realizing that she still was holding the girl.

Clarke bowed her head down and mumbled, "Thank you."

"It doesn't matter. It was your fault anyways. "

Clarke looked up and pouted, "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you," Lexa combusted, "How could you play with two boys at the same time? Have some decency!" Her anger was getting out of control. For the past few days, seeing Clarke with somebody else was too much for her.

"I'm not!" Clarke was offended.

"Really?" challenging her.

"I was-... I-...."

"You were trying to make me jealous?" finishing her unspoken words.

Clarke gasped and covered her mouth with her two hands.

"How-.... How did you know?!"

Lexa chuckled and averted her eyes, "So it's true then."

"You-...," she stuttered and flung her arms in great defeat, "What's the point. It's not even working."

She clenched her jaw, swallowing back her jealousy.

_Of course it worked. It freaking worked, you idiot!_

"No," she uttered cooly.

Clarke sighed.

"But don't you  _ever_ do that again," looking back at her with frustration.

"Trust me I won't. What's the point anyways, when you could always see right through my acts."

"Clarke, just promise me you won't do it again," her eyes were begging. She had never begged this way before and feeling all mixture of feelings was not something that she was familiar with. Nor wanting to feel again. 

"I promise."

////

"Clarke! Please!"

"Leave Collins. I don't wanna see you." 

Finn pulled her arm to face him. His face was ashen and sorrowful. Clarke almost felt sorry for him. 

"Okay, I know what I did was wrong but please, listen to my apology. I'm  _really_ sorry, Clarke. I wouldn't do it again. I swear!" He raised his palm up like a scout honor.

Clarke huffed and resigned, "Fine. Don't ever do that again, Finn." 

"Yes. I swear." 

"Go apologize to Darren." 

"What?! Do I have to?" 

She looked at him seriously and nodded. Finn slumped his shoulders in defeat and nodded, as he left the table of the cafeteria. Raven elbowed her and grinned. Whereas, Octavia rolled her eyes and watched his figure leave. 

"Shit just got real huh, Princess." 

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, sarcastically, "Your master plan worked like a charm! It made two guys fight and a girl swept me off my feet. Woah! Raven for the win!" 

Her best friend gave her a look, that she willingly mirrored. 

"Look, it's not like I knew that Finn would suddenly showed up. It's uncontrollable." 

"Umm...," Octavia raised her hand timidly.

Clarke and Raven arched their eyebrow. 

"I may have got something to do with that." 

"Spill," Clarke uttered impatiently.

"It's a funny story really. So like Finn walked up to me in school and then he was asking for you. So... I kind of..." 

"Kind of?" Raven followed. 

"Kind of slipped that Clarke was out on a date," she light heartedly chuckled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere of the two girls that were staring at her in distrust. 

"BLAKE! How could you!"

"I'm sorry! I slipped. I thought of stopping Finn but man! He ran  _really really_ fast. Like lightning fast. I can't catch up to him. And next thing I knew I saw Darren and Finn in a bloody mess and you and Lexa were already gone... I'm  _really_ sorry, Clarke." 

Clarke shook her head and sighed, patting her best friend. 

"It's fine. It's over." 

Raven clapped her hands together, "Well at least we get one thing straight. Lexa is still your knight in shining armor." 

////

Lexa was smiling. Yes, she was smiling. Why? Maybe the fact that a new book from her all time favorite author was finally released. Or maybe her professors were deeply impressed by her argument during their debate. Or maybe that Clarke was indeed trying to make her jealous and her assumption was right. But it doesn't matter - nah it's nothing, she shrugged biting her lips to prevent her breaking into a smile. 

"What got you all smiling about early in the morning?" 

"Nothing." 

Echo sat beside her and narrowed her eyes. 

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

She peeked at her friend/classmate/colleague with a furrowed eyebrows. 

"Nothing. You're still smiling. It's very  _very bizarre_ occurrence." 

"What?" feeling offended, "Can't a girl smile?" 

Echo shrugged, "girls can smile all they want... but not  _you."_

Lexa elbowed her and chuckled, "I'm just having a good morning. So pipe down with all your snarky comments." 

"Okay," raising her hands in defense, "If you say so, Commander." 

They fell into a complacent silence and soon the lectures began. Lexa had been thinking a lot about someone. More than she had before. She had never felt this way, everything was new, fresh and weird. It was uncanny for her because the girl whom always in control - especially with her emotions - was going downhill. One morning, she'll wake up contented and happy until some certain blonde decided to act on her hormones and be with somebody else. Until some blonde decided to move on from her and act all flirty right in front of her face. She hated that  _so much._ Realizing what she felt, she started to feel afraid of getting hurt. Not that it was unavoidable, she wasn't even with Clarke yet and she already was hurting. 

_Yet? Did you just said 'yet', Lexa?_

She shook her head but then she thought the what ifs. What if she confess, what's going to happen then? What if she let go of what she feels will Clarke be happy? Will she love her even more? Will  _they_ be happy? What would her mom think of her? A denial daughter who finally came to her senses? Her robotic daughter who finally turned into an actual human being. She knew what other people calls her, she's not that naive. 

But if she let go, she's going to hurt Clarke, her mom, and herself. 

_So seriously Lexa what's holding you back?_

////

He grunted as he lift the weights up and down. His veins were popping out of his neck and arms. Gritting his teeth, Finn carefully put it down and let his arms relax for a moment before turning to the treadmill. 

"Collins." 

He turned his neck. 

"Blake."

 Hearing the start beeped sound beside him, he also pressed start. 

Soon both fell into silence, nothing but the beat of their footsteps and pantings. 

_**Beep Beep - Finn** _

Finn's eyes darted to the guy beside him who's legs were a blur. He flared his nostrils and pressed. 

_**Beep Beep Beep - Bellamy** _

His legs were getting accustomed to the new speed. He was bouncing as his pads were treading the moving platform. 

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep - Finn** _

A heavy pant was fogging the glass in front of them and he turned, Bellamy was smirking at him. He smiled. 

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep - Bellamy_ **

////

"Are you sure we can go in?" 

"Yes! Bell said we can use the gym. Just as long as we have his keycard. Here." 

Octavia showed Raven his brother's membership card and scanned it at the reader beside the glass door. The red light turned green and the door unlocked. 

As they opened the door they were greeted with musty smell of sweat and strong presence of male perfume. 

"Ahh nothing beats sweaty balls and googly eyes," Raven looked around, "As if they're never seen girls in a gym before." 

Octavia chuckled and scanned the sea of eyes darting their way. 

"Well they all can look but they can't touch." 

"Ditto. Let's head to the treadmill first. I wanna work on my legs." 

////

_**Beep Beep _ **Beep Beep**_ _ **Beep Beep**_ _ **Beep Beep - Finn**_** _

_**Beep Beep** _ _**Beep Beep** _ _**Beep Beep** _ _**Beep Beep** _ _**Beep Beep - Bellamy** _

**_Beeeeeeeeepppp Beeeeeeeeeepp - Finn_ **

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeep - Bellamy** _

Bellamy was panting, he was showering with his perspiration. He turned to his right and found Finn choking and coughing - almost fainting to be honest. 

 _Noob_ **,** he thought.

So he ran and ran until his muscles was about to get torn. He will not give up, not for anything - most especially not for Finn. They spent another 10 minutes running for their dear lives that they accumulated several spectators - clapping and whistling for them.

_"Go Bellamy!"_

_"Finn for the win!"_

_"Are they trying to kill each other?"_

It was a good fight, he could almost admit but the boy beside him suddenly tripped, stumbled and rolled off the machine. The crowd 'aawww' and cheered for Blake's victory. He pressed the stop button and hopped off. 

////

"Are they trying to kill each other?" 

Octavia was about to reach out for her brother when an arm caught her. 

"Let's sit this one out. Let's watch who's gonna win," Raven elbowed her and winked, "two hot sweaty guys running, O.  _F-U-N!"_

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Thinking the absurdity of the 'competition.' But knowing the competitive side of her was about to kick off, eventually she was shouting and rooting for Bellamy. 

"GO BLAKE!" 

"GO COLLINS!" 

Octavia and Raven looked at each other and laughed. Raising their fists in the air in deep concentration. They were having so much fun until one of the competitors decided to lose. 

"Awww man!"  

She laid her palm out and summoned Raven to pay up. 

"Such a loser Collins!"

Raven stowed 10 bucks on the girl's hand and tutted. 

Octavia sighed, "The Blakes are always the best. It's in the genes." 

"Don't get too hyped up, little one. We still have Griffin to announce the winner."

"Oh my God, Rae. For the last time! Bellamy doesn't like Clarke! We're childhood friends that's why she's being over protective." 

Raven pointed at her brother, "Let's find out shall we?... Hey Bell!" 

Finn and Bellamy turned their heads after recovering from their  _still heated_ handshake. 

"O! You're here!" 

Bellamy strode over and was about to give a hug when Octavia pushed him away. 

"Don't hug me. You're sweaty!" 

But Bellamy chuckled and hugged her anyways. Octavia shuddered and wouldn't even dare to touch her own skin. 

"Saw your little competition over there," Raven prompted, "Not bad Collins." 

"Of course! If I hadn't tripped I would have won it," he smiled slyly at Bellamy who casually smiled in return. 

"Don't let it go over your head, Collins. But it was a good fight. You're stamina is improving." 

"Thank you," Finn replied with chest held high and a charming smile. 

Blake snickered receiving a jab from her sister. He shrugged with his arms extended with a 'what?' expression. 

"Anyways," Raven interjected, "we're planning to head out and chill." 

"Head out?" Octavia raised her eyebrow in surprise, "I thought we're gonna work out?" 

"Have you seen  _our_ bodies? We don't need to work out. Not today," Octavia puckered, "So? Are you guys in?" 

Bellamy and Finn nodded in unison. 

"Is Clarke gonna be there?" 

Finn shot Bellamy a look by the sudden question. Making Raven smirk giving Octavia  _the knowing look._ The little girl rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'that doesn't mean anything.'

She just shrugged it off and said, "So? Shall we?" 

////

And went they go. By the time they reached the cafe, Clarke was already there seated at her usual spot ushering them over. 

"Already here, I see," Raven mocked. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and gave a sly smile, "You know I am. That's why you decided to come here because if it's some place else, you know I would never come." 

"You're really are my best friend. I'm proud of you!" 

Raven pecked her on the cheeks and chuckled. 

"Hey Clarke!" 

She looked up and found Finn grinning at her. She looked at Octavia and Raven for an explanation but received none. 

"Hey Finn," she smiled. 

"Hey Clarke." 

Bellamy came over and quickly sat down beside her, hugging her. Finn followed suit beside him with a scowl on his face.

She jabbed Raven on the side and whispered, "What the heck is this, Raven? Why are these two together?" 

"Hey they wanted to come. So I let them be." 

"That's garbage, Rae!" she looked over at Octavia, "Clarke, Raven here invited those two  _together._ So blame her with whatever is about to get down." 

"Oh relax, people.  _Nothing_  is about to get down. Jeez. We're just gonna have a quiet and peaceful lunch... Right, Lexa?" 

Clarke froze and grimaced under her palms. The last thing she wanted to happen was to have Finn, Bellamy  _and_ Lexa in the same room. 

And she could almost strangle Raven for reading her mind, " _And_ Darren... Hi, Darren!" 

Clarke's eyes whipped up and found Darren and Lexa stood side by side by their table. Her blue eyes were widened in horror as it surveyed the seemingly heated tension between the four people. 

_Oh god... This is gonna be a looong day._


	15. The Proposal

"Mom!"

"Gustus!"

"Indra..."

"Charlotte! Quick!... Gustus hold my hand. Look at me. Don't lose on me! Honey honey, look at me.  _Please."_

////

"Well! This is fun!" Octavia clapped, eyeing everyone at the booth.

Everybody looked at her with a strange look. Clarke sagged deeper, squirming in discomfort - Wishing for the floor to swallow her and end this awful day.

"Are you all gonna stare at each other or are you gonna order?" Lexa asked impatiently.

"Yes! Yes!" Clarke flared desperately, making everybody looked at everybody chanting their orders.

Once Lexa left, Raven elbowed the blonde who was having a life crisis.

"Not right now, Rae." 

Raven smirked and then frowned seeing Finn elbowing Darren out of the booth.

"Finn! Behave!"

Finn bowed his head and stole deathly glares at the snickering boy.

"Raven, this is a disaster!"

"Relax, Princess. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh I could think of many things!"

////

_"No! Clarke wants more!"_

_"No she doesn't need anymore because she had enough, Finn."_

_"How would you know? Did you asked her? Hey Clarke-..."_

_"I told you she had enough!"_

_"What is your problem?!"_

Clarke covers her ears from the continuous childish banters. She wants to get out of here,  _right now._

"Hey, Clarke. Wanna share fries with me?" Darren flashed his boyish grin and pushed the fries basket across the table.

Finn and Bellamy snapped their heads at him.

 _And the banters continues_ , Clarke banged his fists on the table attracting all eyes.

"I'm going to the washroom," she whispered shakily.

Once leaving the table, her chest depleted in relieve. She leaned against the wall by the small corridor and took a deep breath. This is not how she wanted to spend her weekend. All she wanted was a quiet afternoon, watching  _that_ girl.

"Clarke."

She stood straighter, "Lexa."

Lexa folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Better tell your lover boys to quiet down before Nyko chases them away."

She groaned and fall back onto the wall, "I didn't know they'll be here, Lexa. I swear!"

The brunette leaned in, "if you don't want to interrupt my work then you know what to do."

Clarke swallowed, Lexa's scent was fogging her mind that she suddenly felt light headed. She nodded promptly and opened the washroom before she can hyperventilate how close Lexa was.

"Are you feeling okay there, Griffin?"

Leaning against the closed door her chest was still rising, "Yes! I- I'm fine."

"Alright," and a faint snicker escaped behind the door.

_Everytime, Clarke. Every-single damn-time._

////

_"What are you doing here anyways, Mead?!"_

_"Yeah! You weren't invited!"_

_"Why? Can't I say hello to Clarke?"_

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the three bickering heads at booth 7 and sighed.

"Tough competition aren't they?" Monroe elbowed her jokingly, watching the curly boy grabbing the younger one's collar.

"Competition," she spatted, "What competition?" turning around and positioned herself by the cashier.

Monroe leaned against counter and grinned, "Confident aren't we? You go girl!"

Lexa snickered ridiculously, shaking her head, "I'm  _not_ a part of that little circus. I don't do relationship."

"Until now...," the girl winked and pouted at the opposite direction. Monroe casually slid out of the counter with the biggest grin, making Lexa roll her eyes.

"Lexa?"

She turned, she almost felt sorry at Clarke's puppy face.

"What?"

"Help me."

////

Of course! She knew that girl is trouble. The first time she laid her eyes on her lying on the floor inside the auditorium 4 years ago - she knew nothing goes right with her. Clarke Griffin is Ms. Trouble. Anya is right. Clarke Griffin is a living nightmare _._

"Argh! You owe me so much, Griffin!"

Lexa stopped her pacing and pushed open the door.

"Nyko?"

"Lexa, what can I do for you?"

"Um. Darren and Finn are back-..."

Nyko's vein popped out of his neck as he stood up and stormed out of the office - leaving Lexa's unfinished sentence.

"Collins! Mead! Didn't I tell you to get lost!  _GET OUT NOW!_ "

She closed her eyes at the booming sound and when she opened them, Finn and Darren were glaring at her as they walked out.

"Wow, that was pretty low, Woods. You called on us," Finn sneered. 

Lexa clenched her jaw and averted her eyes, finding Clarke's apologetic face. Taking a deep breath, she moved to the kitchen until she can't feel her eyes on her shoulders no more.

A clap resounded behind her, making her turn.

"Well done, Lexa. Well played getting rid of the competitors. That was  _nasty._ I love it!" Monroe chided.

"Mon, stop it."

"Okay," she shrugged. Exiting the kitchen she said, "2 down. 1 more to go!"

////

"Wow, Lexa just did that." Octavia was dazed until it landed on Clarke's.

"Lexa got the alas," Raven nodded, "call on Nyko. Hitting two birds with one stone. Smart move, Woods."

"Guys, stop it."

"Hey, Clarke," she looked up, "2 down. 1 more to go," Monroe snickered pointing at Bellamy who was hungrily shoving down his waffle.

She grunted, "This is what you wanted right? You asked for Lexa's help and she delivered," Octavia added.

"You had Lexa under your fingertips," Raven yanked Clarke's arm, making her fall onto her torso, "play dirty, Clarke.  _Play dirty."_

////

"Heard what you did."

"I don't wanna talk about it, Echo."

"Why? Scared of a little competition?"

Lexa shot her a look, "there's no competition, Echo. So drop it."

"Okay," raising her hands up, "that's good then. Then I can have you for myself," leaning forward.

Lexa stepped, scowling, "Echo we've already talked about this."

"Why Lexa? You don't want Clarke. You don't want the girls who desperately throwing themselves to you. Then who is it?  _Who is it? "_

" _No one,"_ staring down at the girl's eyes before escaping to the kitchen.

"Then choose me."

Lexa stopped.

"Echo. For the last time. I'm not interested."

"It's Clarke isn't?"

Lexa listened to the words, listening at how shaky and breaking it was.

"Echo-..."

Tight arms suddenly wrapped around her waist from the back, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Lexa..."

"Echo," grabbing Echo's hands off of her waist.

"No! Please... Please....," Lexa stopped, "Please choose me. I promise I will not hurt you. I promise you I will be the best girlfriend there is. I promise I will do so much better than Clarke."

"I will only hurt you, Echo," she whispered. 

"I don't care!" Echo untangled her arms and faced the brunette, caressing her cheeks, "I don't care if you hurt me, Lexa. Just as long as I'm with you. Just as long as I can touch you like this," Echo leaned in feeling the heavy breathing of the brunette. She mentally prepared herself of getting her kiss -  _her first kiss_.

"Don't."

Lexa stepped back.

Echo balled up her hands, glaring at her, "Even  _our_  first kiss..."

The brunette looked away, avoiding the eye contact that Echo was begging.

"You-... I thought...," Echo lost it, " you already had your first kiss didn't you?!"

"Echo don't start-..."

"No, Lexa!... Can't you see I'm hurting?.... Who is it?" shoving the brunette, "Who's your first? Because months ago you told me you haven't got your first kiss and now, you're all-... Oh my God, it's Clarke isn't."

Lexa's eyes found hers. That was the confirmation. Echo  chuckled sneeringly, "Of course! Of course, Clarke is always one step ahead."

"Echo I told you not to fall in love with me! I told you I don't do relationship. What do you want me to do? I can't force myself to like someone!"

"Of course, you can't because you're too much of a scaredy cat to admit it. You're afraid of  _losing._ Stop with the stupid reasonings, Lexa! You're not gonna lose anything if you told Clarke you're in love with her!"

"What-..."

_"What?"_

Lexa froze. Her feet won't budge even after begging it to move because she was craving to know who's voice was that. She was begging in all Gods that that voice doesn't belong to whom she thought it belonged to.

////

"Charlotte, call your sister," Indra ordered while anxiously waiting outside the emergency room. Gustus had been inside for the past hour and she's growing restless without any updates. 

"Mom, she's not picking up."

"She must be at work. Try Clarke."

////

"Clarke."

"Lexa, what is she saying?"

Echo huffed and shouldered Clarke as she made her way out of the door, leaving with words making Lexa regret befriending her, "Tell her, Lexa or I will  _not_ stop."

"Clarke it's not what it sounds like..."

"But she said you're-...."

The blonde's phone burst into life distracting her thoughts, it was Indra.

"Hello? Mrs Woods?"

"Clarke!"

"Charlotte? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Lexa's eyes snapped at Clarke's worried face.

"Dad... Please call Lexa. Dad's in the emergency room."

"WHAT?! What happened?!"

"Please hurry!"

Clarke dropped her arm down, staring at Lexa.

"What? Why's Charlotte crying?"

"It's your dad. He's in the hospital."

////

"Mom! What happened?"

"Lexa!" Indra dropped onto her shoulders sobbing, "Mom. Char? What happened?"

"Dad got a heart attack."

"Christ..."

////

"You should eat Lexa."

"After dad's surgery," she mumbled, while caressing Charlotte's sleeping head on her lap.

Clarke pouted and sat down beside her. Lexa never felt so warm and secured.

////

"How many more hours, doc?"

Indra asked after a guy in green scrubs emerged out of the ER.

"Mr Woods is in stable condition for now. They're just finishing up with the surgery."

Lexa and Indra nodded contentedly with a huge sigh of relief, "You should eat, Lexa. It's already  past midnight, you haven't eaten at all."

"I'll wait till dad's out."

"No. I will wait for him. Clarke?"

Clarke stood up from the sofa, "Take Lexa to the canteen. They might have some food there left."

Lexa eyed her mother worriedly. Indra can't even looked at her daughter straight. She knew she have to be strong for her daughters... In case, things went south.

////

"Your dad's going to be fine, Lexa," watching the brunette playing around with her veggies for the past 10 minutes.

"How did you get through it?"

"Hmm?"

"You're dad's passing."

Clarke dropped her look, "Oh... I never get over it. I don't think anybody could get over when someone you love suddenly left you...,"

Lexa watched - How those blue eyes lost its glimmer. How those lips lost its smile. She could only imagine what Clarke went through when her dad passed away.

"It will always be there in the corner of your mind. You will  distract yourself and desperately try to put a strong face in front of everyone. This my choice - this is  _our_ choice because there's only two things that you can do, it's either you let the lost affect you or move forward. I chose moving forward, I have to strong, you know. With just me and my mom, after losing the house and no financial support. We're homeless but we both moved forward and think positively. Not letting any negative comments that the people had on my parents."

Lexa nodded.

"Lexa," grabbing her hand, "You're dad is going to be alright. I promise you."

A faint smile crossed Lexa's lips, "Thank you, Clarke."

////

Once the elevator landed on the 15th floor, she immediately heard loud voices erupting from the room. Lexa quickly walked inside.

"Mom, what is all these?"

Gesturing at the dozens of flowers and fruit baskets scattered on the floor and of course, not forgetting a huge crowd gathering around her dad's bed.

"Ah, his employees are so sweet! They surprised him a visit."

"Mom! Didn't the doctor said dad needs a rest. He shouldn't be having any visitors just yet."

_"Sir! Please get better! We missed you!"_

_"Yes! Please come back soon!"_

_"Sir Woods, I need your signature at the proposal that we agreed to last week. The client had been waiting for it."_

_"Mr Woods, before I forget. Mr Daniels was asking about the upcoming board meeting next month..."_

 

"No. No! Everybody leave! NOW!"

All eyes landed on her, making her cheeks turn red.

"Alexandria, you're here!"

"Dad, you're supposed to be resting. Why are you handling business?"

"Oh this is nothing-.."

"The doctor said you need to rest, dad." She insisted, moving towards his bed.

"But if Mr Woods unwell, who's going to handle the operation?" A guy in a red shirt asked, from what Lexa could remember his name was Alec.

Soon, the entire room was filled with whispers and talks. Feeling agitated by all of the unwanted visitors, she can't believe what she was about to say. 

_This is ridiculous, Lexa!_

"I- I'll do it," she volunteered relunctantly. 

The room died down.

"Lexa, honey. You don't have to do that. I can handle it from here."

"No, dad. You're not suppose to be stress. You're supposed to be relaxing and resting your heart. I will handle the company. You don't have to worry about anything."

////

"Did you hear what Lexa said, Indra?"

"I know," Indra grinned patting her husbands hand, "our daughter is all grown up."

Watching their daughter dozing off by the sofa, Indra and Gustus couldn't help but smile in huge relief that everything will be settled and are in great hands. Lexa is there to help them.

////

"Honey, here's your lunch."

Lexa peeked at the lunchbox strangely, "Did Clarke packed this?"

Indra rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I helped her. It's edible."

Lexa shook her head and stowed it underneath her arm as she grabbed her bag and exit out of the front door.

"Wait!"

Her eyes pranced at the girl's running figure.

"Clarke?! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to work," Clarke smiled, patting down her pencil skirt and blouse.

Lexa flared her nostrils by the idea but soon, lost interest as her eyes dropped on the plunging neckline of Clarke's blouse.

She cleared her throat, "Did you bring your blazer?" turning away.

"Yeah. Inside my bag."

"Good."

////

"Clarke!"

"You're back!"

Clarke pulled Celeste and Emori for a tight hug, feeling elated of being back in the office.

"How are you guys been?"

"Oh you know-..."

"Still bickering?" Echo interjected, as she walked pass the desk.

Clarke almost dropped her jaw seeing  _Echo._

"She's- She's here still here?"

Celeste sneered, "Yeah. Since last monday."

Emori twirled around her swivel chair and sighed, "What can you do? Echo's uncle knows the head of the human resource. Strong connection. Unfair game."

"I don't call it unfair. I call it  _strategic_ playing."

"Strategic, Celeste? Who's side are you on?"

"I was just saying Echo have...."

And as easy as that the two partners were back to bickering. Clarke shook it off as she normally did and observed Lexa's figure fast approaching her office. Those words that Echo had said few weeks ago was still troubling her, could it be that Lexa is in...

"It can't be," shaking her head, "That's impossible."

"What's impossible?"

"Um nothing," dunking down at her work station.

"O-kaayy... Hey Clarke," Emori whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Coffee run."

Clarke's eyes looked up, "What do you mean?"

Celeste pulled Clarke's arm and yanked her towards the growing huddle of office workers whispering excitedly. 

"Ever since we've heard that Lexa's coming back..."

Emori rung her arm on the blonde's other side, "we created a game. The coffee run," she announced with hand gestures as if it's the most amazing game ever created by bored office workers.

"So you wanna join?"

"What's the game about?"

"Simple mechanics. Whom ever won rock, paper, scissors gets to do 'the honor!'"

"Of ?"

"Bringing the mighty sword and save the princess, silly!"

"I- I don't..."

Echo stepped forward, "It's a  _stupid_ game of whomever wins will bring a cup of coffee inside Lexa's office."

Emori snorted, "Whatever. Guys! Huddle up. Let's begin."

////

_"That's unfair!"_

_"I totally almost won that round!"_

"Better luck next time guys!" Edmund with a geeky glasses flashed a grin as he balanced the cup on the left hand and knock the door with the other.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and tutted.  _This is the most absurd game I've ever heard..._

" _I HAVE TO WIN!_ "

Celeste chuckled, "You go tiger! Rawr!"

////

"Guys! 3pm!"

Scrambling of feet gathered in one corner - invisible from Lexa's eye view. Hands were flinging in the air, whispering chants were filling each and everyone's mouths. Clarke's eyes were wide open in deep concentration.  _You must win, Clarke! You're a Griffin! You have to win!_

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Those blue eyes widened and a scream pierced through the air. She jumped in the air like a maniac.

"Oh my god! I won!"

"I was close! Dammit!" Echo faltered back in huge disappointment. Emori patted her back and whispered, "Not so stupid game now, huh."

Echo rolled her eyes as she watched Clarke entered the office.

////

"Um. Lexa?"

Her eyes looked up, "Yes, Mr Daniel. Till next week. See you, sir. Goodbye," she put down her phone and nodded, "Clarke."

"Coffee?" placing it gently on the table.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," with a huge smile - looking around the brunette's neat table.

Lexa raised her eyebrow, "Do you need something, Clarke?"

"Oh! Nothing. Okay, I'll leave now. Enjoy you're coffee, Lexa."

She nodded again and waited for the blonde to close the door behind her before grabbing the cup.

"Ah! Hot!" she hissed, putting it down carefully when she noticed a sticky note.

_'Becareful! It's hot! Just like you... <3'_

Lexa chuckled quietly, removing the note and putting it inside her pants pocket. Before diving down to her reports she pulled open the drawer on her right and revealed the numerous sticky notes from Clarke. She smiled and placed the latest note from her pocket into the drawer.

"Get back to work, Lexa," she cheered.

////

"Dad?"

"Alexandria! Come in. Come in."

Lexa sat down on the chair by the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling better but you're mother can't stop worrying."

She snorted and shook her head. Gustus rested his hand on her daughters, "How are things, Lexa?"

"Everything's running well, dad. You don't have to worry."

"That's great. That's great to hear, Alexandria," Gustus couldn't help but sigh and grinned at how her own daughter running their family business. How he could only wish to have Lexa to work on the company but now, she's taking the wheel. He can breathe more easier now.

"I'm happy, Alexandria."

"I know."

"You have no idea, honey how long we've been praying for this."

"I know, dad."

Gustus wiped away the escaped tears and cleared his throat trying to hide his weakness. Lexa saw this and squeezed back on his hand, "Dad, just focus on getting well. Don't think about work. Leave it to me."

He nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dad."

////

"We have a problem, Alexandria."

Lexa stood up from her seat and quickly shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Daniel, it's a pleasure meeting you sir for the first time. I will be heading up in a minute for our meeting-..."

Levi Daniel raised his hand up, cutting Lexa in mid-sentence. Lexa swallowed, "Sir?"

"We have a problem," he repeated, "This can't wait..."

Lexa looked back at him feeling confused, "What do you mean, sir?"

"The company's going south, Alexandria."

"What- What do you mean, Mr Daniel? Our figure was doing fine. The reports-..."

Raising his hand up again, "Yes, the reports are doing just fine, Alexandria...  _for now._ But with the recent devastating environmental costs that had been happening around the world. The earthquake, tsunami in japan, the threats and bombings in Paris and Middle-east. It's getting harder to get new clients with the threats. Our current clients are slowly pulling out knowing that financial crisis will happen in any moment. Mr Thelonious just pulled out on us and his connections were thinking about their next move. If we don't ensure them that we are secure for the up coming years...," shaking his head in disappointment, "Alexandria we  _need_ to think of a solution. I have not mentioned this to the other board members yet. As  _you,_ being your dad's next in line I came to you first. I watched your dad built this company from scratch and I don't want to see it burn into ashes. Our operation will be in great danger sooner than we think, Alexandria if we don't act  _now._ Later, in the board meeting I will bring this up and we will brainstorm from there."

Lexa rubbed her forehead and sighed, "I understand, Mr Daniels. Thank you for telling me ahead of time."

"Always, Alexandria. I will see you in the board room."

She nodded.

Before Mr Daniel closes the door behind him, he paused for awhile and faced Lexa, "Be strong, Alexandria. This is your dad's legacy."

"I know," she whispered.

Mr Daniel nodded again and closed the door softly.

////

"How are we gonna solve this? Mr Murray? Any idea?"

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly. They had spent a gruesome 3 hours formulating ideas and they're still going nowhere.

"Guys! We have to think of something. We have thousands of employees on our hands. We can't lose them..."

A hand shot in the air, something that Lexa realized something out of the ordinary. Instead of throwing suggestions on the table like no ones business and with everybody going none stop talking, all eyes and ears snapped at the gentleman by the corner.

Mr Daniel nodded, "Mr Tadashi?"

"Hai!" Mr Tadashi answered, put down his hand, the concentrated look on his face was evident. As if he was struggling to contain himself with his idea. As if it was a such a bad idea but might save the day.

"Do you have a suggestion, Mr Tadashi?" Lexa asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. Mergence."

"Mergence? What do you mean?"

"Mergence with another company," with a deep japanese accent, "I think this will help us strengthen our stand and keep afloat during turmoil."

"Yes! I think that's a great idea!" Mrs Warren chided, "We can diversify and tap on different industry too."

"Why haven't we thought of this! It reduces the impact on our side," Mr Ellison added.

Mr Daniel looked at Lexa, who shared a look. He cleared his throat, "But who are we going to merge with?"

////

"Ah! Mr Daniel! It's been a long time my friend."

"Yes! It is my old friend."

Lexa shifted on her white leather seat and extended her hand towards the gentleman, "It's a pleasure meeting you again, Mr Greene."

"Likewise, Ms Woods."

"Lexa, sir. Just Lexa."

Mr Greene laughed - the business laugh - and nodded, "Lexa... Well, what can I do for the both of you?"

"Mr Greene, my friend. We need your help."

////

He nodded, "I understand the predicament that you are in and I am more than willing to help you."

"Really?" Lexa's eyes lit up with hope.

"Why, yes! Our world is getting tougher by the day and who else are gonna help each other but only us, isn't that right Lexa?

She smiled, "Yes, sir."

"I have a question for you, Lexa," rubbing his chin curiously. "Are you single?"

Lexa raised her eyebrows, "Yes, sir," she answered, wondering where this was heading.

"Good. Good... You'vemade a quite an impact on my little princess during the ball. I've never seen her smile so much before. She was enamored by you!"

"Sir?"

"Costia, of course!" giving another hearty laugh.

Mr Daniel laughed along with him, elbowing Lexa forcing her to laugh nervously. She doesn't like the sound of this.

"Um, what do you mean, sir?"

"I will agree with the mergence...  _If_ you agree to marry my little princess."

"Ma- Marry?!"

////

"Hey Clarke!"

Clarke turned around and saw Finn on a motorbike. She approached him slowly, examining the ride.

"Wow, nice ride, Collins."

Finn grinned, "Of course. You have to upgrade somehow."

Clarke shook his head, "What do you want, Finn?"

"Let's have dinner."

She gave him a look, "You already know my answer to that."

"I know. I know... But are you heading home? I'll send you home?"

"Finn."

He sagged his shoulders and sighed, "Fine," putting on his helmet back and revved the engine, "I'll see you around, Princess."

"See you, Collins." Watching the bike wheeled away from the driveway.

"Clarke! Hurry up!"

She turned around and saw the scowl on the girl's face.

_What's her problem?_

Ever since Clarke saw Lexa came back to the office after a meeting the scowl on her face became permanent. It never faded like it usually did. Clarke ponders on the reasons why. She slid beside Lexa and felt the car pulled out of the building.

"Lexa-..."

"Don't."

She looked at her strangely and nodded, not wanting to push no more.

////

She studied her profile for the remaining of the ride. Her mind was formulating ideas what made the girl's unreadable face happened  _again._ Clarke opened her mouth but shut them again when Lexa shifted her body away from her - blocking her obviously. She tutted internally and remained still until they reached the mansion.

"We're here, Ms Woods and Clarke."

Her eyes lit up and appreciated Nick their driver for driving them everyday. When Nick closed the passenger doors, Clarke was left standing alone at the driveway with Lexa already inside the house.

"What's going on with her?"

Shaking her head, she went up the stairs and stopped at her door. Looking to her left, she sighed at the brunette's closed door.

_Lexa's closing off again._

////

"What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do!!!" She yanked her pillow over her face and let go a muffled scream. Her head was about to explode and she's running out of time. But she can't do this. She can't get married to someone she hardly know.

=======

_"Yes. Marry, Lexa."_

_"Sir, with all due respect. I don't think-..."_

_Mr Greene held his hand up and shook his head, "I can be nice, Ms Woods. I do my job very well. I can convince my connections to invest to your company and keep it afloat. Gustus is my oldest and loyal friend in the industry and I trust him and I know he do too. It's tragic what happened to him and I am deeply sorry for that. But Alexandria the company is in your hands, whether you accept my proposition or not, it's up to you. All I want is for my daughter to be happy and for your dad's legacy to continue forward with your leadership. The ball is on your court, you make the call."_

=======

"Lexa! Clarke! Dinner's ready!"

Lexa stripped off her blouse and pants and put on a comfortable clothing before heading down.

_There's got to be a way out of this..._

_"Honey, can you hand me over the salt?"_

_*sigh* Costia is a sweet girl..._

_"Lexa?"_

_It wouldn't be that bad seeing her for a while, I guess. But what about Clarke? Am I ready to be someone else? It's not like I'm attached to her anyway. I like her. She likes me. But the company needs helps. My family depends on this. My mom trusts me. My dad trusts me. I can't let them down._

////

"Here, Mrs Woods," Clarke salvaged, handing over the salt to the woman who's giving a strange look at her daughter. 

Clarke watched the brunette stared into blank space for the past 15 minutes. Her eyes were dead but her hands were alive moving, delivering food into her mouth.

"Is everything alright at work, Clarke?" Indra asked, glancing at Lexa's disdained outlook.

"Yes but Lexa's already been like that ever since she came back from her meeting. She won't talk to me..."

Indra sighed and wiped her mouth with the napkin, "Lexa? Honey?" touching the girl's forearm and bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" The green eyes found a pair of worried faces, making Lexa feel small and vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out."

"Yes, mother. I'm fine," she answered curtly and smiled, "I'm done. I'll be in my room."

Clarke watched Lexa pushed her chair and strode towards the stairs like a ghost. It was haunting and mind boggling.

///

"Griff Griff! Let's go out this weekend. Wick's treat. He got some prize money he won at a  competition that he joined few weeks ago."

"Hmm. What do you plan on doing?" Clarke asked while trying to balance her phone on her shoulder and ear, with her right hand busy painting her nails.

"Maybe dinner and movie afterwards? It's sunday night and him being all  _mature_ doesn't wanna get drunk and have a hangover at his workplace. He won't stop blabbering about his internship. God! I think my ears are gonna bleed!"

She giggled, "Like you can't stop blabbering about your own internship!" Rolling her eyes.

"Hey! We're building a freaking space shuttle! Who doesn't wanna talk about that!"

"Sure, Rae. Whatever you say! Anyway, I'm in."

"AWESOME! I'll see you then! Gonna disturb O now. Ciao!"

"You do that! Bye."

////

"Let's go! Up, you go!"

Lexa opened her eyes because  _someone_  just have to disturb her afternoon nap. She scowled at the girl hovering over her pulling back her cover. 

"Anya! What are you doing here?" Covering her head again. 

"We're going out, baby girl. Let's go! Chop chop!" Pulling the cover yet again.

Lexa groaned annoyingly, "What? I have work tomorrow. It's late!"

"Late?! Your mom told me you've been cooped up in your room since friday night. It's sunday and we have to go out. NOW!" pulling her arm violently until she's on the edge of the bed. The brunette yanked her arm free and crawled back to bed. 

"NO!" 

"YES!" Anya then pounced over her, caged her arms securely around the girl's slim torso and pulled her into a body roll out of the bed. Lexa screamed as their bodies landed hard on the carpeted floor. 

"Woman!" 

"Let's go!" Pinning her best friend's struggling body on the floor, "You know this could only go two ways. It's either you choose to go with me  _or_ it's either I forced you to go with me. Either way you still have to go with me," she shrugged, "So think wisely, Woods you wouldn't want me to repeat what I did on Lincoln's party won't you?" 

Lexa's eyes almost popped out of its sockets, remembering that night was horrendous and traumatic. Anya and her little minions just decided to play tricks on her and "kidnap" her. Nothing so serious. Just 5 ski masked guys stole her away from their driveway and into a white van outside their gate. Didn't think that her mom saw it? Of course she did! Her mom was a part of it too! The brunette was furious for weeks!

"Ok! Ok! Jeez, woman!"

Lexa glanced at her bedside clock and sighed. It was only 6pm in the evening. She had been planning to sleep the entire day because somehow, it helped her forget about her predicament. She doesn't wanna think. She doesn't wanna see Clarke. She doesn't wanna see or hear anyone. But clearly Anya has some other plans.

"Where are we going?" She asked grumpily as her best friend pulled out of their driveway.

"We, my friend are going out to dinner. We're gonna eat the biggest and juiciest steak that Reaper has to offer! Cause God forbid!" flinging her arm in the air agitatedly, "the kind of food they serve in that god forsaken army of a school." Anya glanced at Lexa who was watching her amusingly. "What?"

"Nothing," she said chuckling, "Okay, let's do this!" Deciding might as well enjoy the night with her best friend. She do misses her after all. 

The girl patted Lexa's shoulders with a broad smile, "Outta girl!"

////

"Anya... Are you sure about this?"

"Like I said...," Anya answered with a gulp, "The biggest and juiciest steak," glancing at their entire table.

"Yes! A steak!  _N_ _ot the entire menu!" G_ esturing at the varieties of plates scattered around their small table, "It's like we're being put on a death row! Are we even gonna finish this much food?"

Anya gave her a look, "This is good for a week of rationed food, Lexa," but sighed heavily, "God... I think I have to work out twice as hard tomorrow," she tutted and clapped her hands, "Let's dig in!"

Eventually, the table fell into a hushed silence with constant scraping of utensils, moaning and panting. Lexa lifted her eyes and met Anya's, they bursted into laughter with bits and pieces of meat spluttering around.

Anya sighed, "I think I can die happy now."

"Not too soon I hope," she replied with a sheepish smile.

The girl snickered and watched Lexa's sudden changed of demeanor.  _Better bring the elephant out of the room_ , Anya thought.

"What's up with you?"

"What?" Arching her eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Lexa?" Anya questioned, putting down her fork and knife. 

Lexa looked down, knowing that her friend was serious now. Her eyes wondered around the crowded restaurant where she found a live band playing a soft melodic sounds. She faintly smile until her eyes met Anya's awaiting glance.

She sighed, "The company's in trouble."

"Woah, what did you do?" squinting her eyes curiously, "you've only been the head for a couple of weeks and it's already going downhill. What happened?"

She inhaled sharply, she have to let it out somehow.  _She's going mad keeping it inside for too long. Maybe this will help her. Maybe Anya have a way out. She wanted out so desperately and so help is what she needs right now. She really got to stop thinking..._

"Cutting to the chase. The company is losing clients and we came up with next to nothing. Therefore, mergence is the only solution..."

"Okay," nodding her head, "that sounded alright. So what's the problem?" Anya continued.

"I'll have to get married."

////

"Clarke!"

She turned around and found Wick strolling towards her with a large goofy face.

"Hey Wick!"

"Hey kiddo!" ringing his arm around her neck and planted a huge sappy kiss on the crown.

Clarke giggled nervously at how 'super' friendly Wick was, she never expected Raven to date such a guy. She always thought she likes the bad boy feisty kinds. Not  _this._

She took a step away and looked around, "Where's Rae and Octavia?"

"They're parking the car. I'll have to talk to the receptionist about our arrangement," he sighed, "some mishaps happened. Shall you wait for them here? Or you wanna go inside with me?"

"You go ahead. I'll wait for them."

Clarke nodded as Wick entered the restaurant and started talking to the girl standing by the podium.

"Hey blonde head! We've missed ya!" Octavia enveloped her in a huge hug and Raven followed after.

"Let's go. It's getting cold out here."

////

"Great table, Wick. Right at the front of the live jazz music."

"Well, it's all about the charm," he shrugged, making Raven smacking him on the head. "I- I mean... Psh! It's nothing."

Clarke elbowed Raven, smirking, "Such a charmer isn't he. Didn't know you like such kinds."

"Shut up, Griffin," rolling her eyes, "O, where's Linc?"

"Oh he's-..."

"Right here." Lincoln suddenly emerged out of nowhere. Clarke swear that guy is a stealth as a shadow. He could be a ninja for all she knows! 

"Wow, right on time! Great! Let's order. I'm starving!"

////

"What the hell, Lexa?! Does your dad knows about this?"

"No!" she hissed, "So I'm begging you, Anya you can't tell him or anyone. He'll only get stress and won't recover fully. I don't wanna cause anymore problems for him."

"Lexa this is huge. This is not some small matter that you can handle on your own!"

"I know...," burying her face on her palms, "But what choice do I have, Anya? It's the only way."

"There's got to be a better way, Lexa."

"I surely hope so!"

////

 _"Alright! Let's give it up for the Arkers!"_  The host in a Reaper uniform announced.

A loud round of applause and whistling escalated in the quaint restaurant. Clarke joined in with the rest of the gang.

"They're pretty awesome."

 _"Okay, guys! Let's do the tradition. Sunday open mic night! Who wants to do the honor? Any show of hands?...,"_ the host was looking around the crowd who suddenly bowing down on their plates and acted all busy.  _"Alright! Yes, such a brave young lady. Come up right here, madame!... What's your name pretty one?"_

_"Lexa."_

_Lexa._

Clarke's eyes snapped at the small stage, "Oh dear Lord..."

////

"Then what if we-... Lex? Lex! Where are you going?"

_"....._ _Alright! Yes, such a brave young lady. Come up right here, madame!... What's your name pretty one?"_

"Lexa."

"What are you gonna be doing for us tonight, Ms Lexa?"

"Um. I don't know honestly. Just had a moment."

"Well... It's a brave thing for you to do that. Surprise us then! Everyone! Please clap your hands together for Lexa!"

The brunette smiled nervously and nodded, as she strode towards the side of the small stage and took the acoustic guitar. She positioned herself comfortably in front of the mic and casually strum for the chords.

Clearing her throat, she looked up to the audience whose eyes were darting on hers, "Good evening everyone, I'm Lexa and this is God Must Have Spent. Hope you like it."

She started to pluck the strings professionally with her eyes closed. The song feels so right at that precise moment, her stage jitters were crawling on her skin but her adrenaline rush was kept making her feel alive and ready.

_"Yeah...._   
_Oh yes_   
_Ohhh..yeah.._   
_Can this be true?_   
_Tell me, can this be real?_   
_How can I put into words what I feel?"_

Opening her eyes, the crowd were eyeing her curiously.

_"My life was complete_   
_I thought I was whole_   
_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?"_

Lexa's eyes were surveying the growing crowd. Heads were swaying, smiles were breaking on their curious and soon, amazed faces. She had never performed in front of anyone before and it was nerve cracking but amazing! She watched her hands do its thing and back up again to the crowd until it landed on those familiar blue eyes. Her chest drummed nervously. 

_Clarke._

_"I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss..."_

Lexa swallowed hard saying those words. Those words that she just said with her eyes staring at Clarke's. It never felt so good as if she was saying those words to her, a chance that she will  _never_ get to do anymore. Not when she had decided. Not when she decided, right at the moment, to agree to the proposition.

////

"O.M.G! Guys! It's Lexa!"

"Damn! That girl can sing! Clarke," Raven pulled the blonde's arm whose eyes already found the brunette, "Are you seeing this?"

_"I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss..."_

Clarke couldn't help but let those words sink in. As if Lexa's telling her her part of the story. Telling her what she really feel. With those eyes on hers, it was as if they had the room for themselves. Nobody else existed but them. The moment that was so precious that she wish would never end.

_////_

_"Clarke! Are you seeing this?"_

"Clarke?" Anya craned her neck among the table and found the familiar blonde head at the front of the stage, "Oh God..."  
  


_".... How can it be that right here with me_   
_There's an angel, it's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river_   
_Peaceful and deep_   
_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_   
_When I look into your eyes_   
_I know that it's true_   
_God must have spent a little more time on you_   
_Oh a little more time, yes he did baby..."_

The girl propped her arm up on the table and observed deeply. How Lexa's eyes tried to avoid Clarke's table but only found herself stealing glances at the girl's way. Anya snickered with a shake of head, "Such a heart eyes, Lexa... What are you doing with your life?"

_////_

The loud clapping entered her ears once she ended her last chord. She looked up and bowed carefully, still shaken by her sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

"Lexa?"

Her eyes roamed at the front table, "Clarke."

"That was good!... No! That was-...," Clarke shook her head in great awe, "Excellent. Perfect! I-...I can't-... I can't even complete my sentences right," she laughed like some nervous teenager. 

Lexa stepped down from the small steps and walked up to her, "You liked that?" raising her eyebrow feeling proud. 

The blue eyes widened, "Yes! It's... It's awesome!  _You're_ awesome. Didn't know you can sing. More less play the guitar."

"First time," she replied.

Raven stood beside Clarke with the widest grin, "Wassup, Woods! Not bad. You got it going on."

Lexa nodded, "Thank you. I got to go."

"Yeah! You're with?"

She pointed at the table at the back where Anya was sitting so patiently , sporting a smile. A smile that Lexa only knew what it meant. Raven waved at Anya who returned the favor.

"Well uh... It's nice bumping into you, Lexa. That was awesome."

"Okay."

"Okay, see you at home."

With the final nod, she briskly walked to Anya.

" _Don't_ even say it."

"What?" the girl asked offendedly.

Lexa slid down and sighed, "You got it bad, Woods. The way you look at her. God... Makes me wanna drag you and Clarke into a room and let you have it."

She gave her a look and shook her head, "Look... What are you gonna, Lexa? You're clearly in love with that blonde head and here you are thinking about marrying someone else."

"Sometimes you have to lose the battle to win the war."

"This isn't 1914, Lex."

////

"Did you see her singing to you?"

"Agreed! Lexa has the hots for you, Clarke."

Clarke pushed Octavia's poking fingers and scowled, "The world have to end for that to happen."

"I can end the world, Clarke. Do you want me to help you?... I can make go BOOM!" Raven asked enthusiastically. 

Clarke started to feel afraid when the engineer started blabbering how the bomb actually works. 

Then she knew, Raven _is dangerous._

////

"Hey..."

Clarke strolled into the kitchen after Raven dropped her off from the movies. She found Lexa hunched down over a steaming mug, she assumed its tea.

The girl didn't answer.

"Lex? It's late...," touching her shoulder lightly, "Why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep."

She pulled a chair from the long island and watched the girl still watching her tea absentmindedly. Clarke wanted to reach out and make things all better and that's what she did.

"Lexa," gently pulling the girl's forearm. Lexa looked up, her eyes were puffy red, the brunette quickly averted her eyes and pulled her arm away. "Why are you crying? Did something happened?"

"Nothing."

" _That's_ not nothing," cupping the girl's cheeks, tilting it facing her, "Lexa... Tell me. I will  _not_ stop till you tell me."

"I said it's nothing, Clarke," leaning away from the girl's touch.

"I'm sorry," she dropped the subject and hopped off the high chair, "I'll leave you with your thoughts. Goodnight, Lexa."

The brunette said nothing.

////

"I WON! YES!"

"You're getting a hang of this, Griffin. You really won't back down won't you."

"Nope. Never," balancing the coffee and gave a soft knock on the door before entering.

"Clarke."

"Hey, Coffee?"

"Thank you," without giving her a glance.

Clarke set it down at the corner of a very messy table, something that she had never thought of Lexa could stand. Files were stowed on the floor. Open books and reports laid over the top of each other on the table. It was a chaotic. She almost felt sorry for the brunette who's eyebrows never relaxes and who's frown turned permanent.

"Take a break even for a little while, Lex."

"Hmm."

"Okay."

////

She heard the faint closing of the door before grabbing the mug and instantly she felt the sticky note. Her upside down lips instantly turned upwards, eagerly pulling off the paper.

It was not a single piece of paper but a series of sticky notes.

_"Hey you. Yes, You. Before anything else, turn that  :(  into a  :)  to unlock the secret message."_

Lexa smiled, she even snickered at how ridiculous it was.

_"Did you smiled? No cheating! Come on give me another smile! ;) "_

She grinned.

_" Be a happy squid. (A cartoon drawing of a smiling squid) Do you see how happy they are? With their 8 arms or was it tentacles? (I don't know!), they can multitask pretty well! Just like you!"_

_"But nonetheless, always take a break. Look behind your computer monitor."_

With a curious mind, Lexa stepped away from her chair and looked behind the computer and there's a KitKat chocolate bar taped behind.

"How did she-... Never mind."

_"Did you found it? Awesome! Take a break have a KitKat!"_

_"And don't worry about whatever problems that comes in your way. Wanna know why?"_

_"Because superhero Clarke is here!" (with an awesome cartoon drawing of super girl.)_

Lexa grinned.

_"If you need any help. Just give me a call and I'll be there."_

_"I swear. I'll be there, Lexa. You know how to reach me."_

_"I can make you laugh. So smile to subscribe for more laughing/smiling experience."_

_"Did you subscribed yet?"_

She flipped the colored paper.

_"What about now?"_

She flipped.

_"How about now?"_

Flipped. 

_"I really got to stop this."_

_"Emori's giving me death glares. I swear she can be plotting my death right now."_

_"I promise this is the end of it... I promise you Lexa, I'm here for you."_

_"Yours truly, Clarke. <3"_

Lexa sighed and reread the little notes at least 3 more times and each time her smiles seemed to be getting bigger and wider - that it almost wanted to tear away her face. She had never smiled or laughed that hard before in such a long time. The girl was glad that Clarke's back in the office because she was the only one who's making things a little interesting. 

////

"Thank you."

Her head made a second take to the brunette sitting beside her. She wasn't sure if she heard it right.

"Wha- What?"

"I said... Thank you."

Clarke snorted, "Did you ate it?"

"No."

She frowned, "Why not?"

Lexa rummaged something out of her bag, it was the chocolate bar. She watched her break it into half and handed her over.

"It's for you."

"Take it, Clarke. You've worked hard today too."

She gladly took it with a warm smile. A smile that seemed to form when Lexa laid down her walls.

////

"What's going on?" 

Echo glanced at Clarke, "Talking to the professors, obviously," shaking her head at the absurd question. 

The blonde flared her nostril, "I know that but 5 professors at one time? What are they talking about?" 

She asked again, watching Lexa having a heated conversation. 

"Changing courses. Her professors were against it because she's the best student they had in years." 

"Cha- Change? Into what?" she blurted in surprise.

"Into business logistics... Something related to her dad's business." 

Nodding her head, it only made sense. Knowing that Lexa will be next in line it's the only way to make things easier for her and for her parents. The brunette was nodding and still rubbing her forehead - something that Clarke knew there was something bothering her.

Echo was tutting, "Are you gonna change your course too?" she asked side-glancing at the girl. 

The girl snorted, "Why would I do that? Don't be ridiculous, Clarke. I'm _not that_ desperate for Lexa that I'm willing to change my path. My first love is law and it's still is." 

Hearing this was new, especially coming from the girl who shamelessly flaunt herself in any possible way. But she guessed Echo loves the study more than anything. It made her think of her in the new light. 

"I don't know how she could possibly kiss you," Echo watched Clarke in great interest and chuckled, "So absurd." 

"Kiss?! How- How did you know?" 

Echo arched her eyebrow and then furrowed, "How could she possibly do that?" stepping inside her personal space, making her stepped back, "What could  _you_ possible have that _I_ don't have?! Huh?" Shoving her shoulders, "What is it Griffin?! Did you drugged her? Did you do black magic? Did you begged her?" 

Clarke was stunned. _Where was this all coming from?_

"It- It wasn't even my fault!" She retorted, stepping back again because the girl was glowering at her, "She kissed  _me!"_

Echo's eyes grew wider by the revelation, "She- She..." pointing Lexa's back, "Lexa kissed  _you?!"_

She nodded disappointedly, reliving the memories of that night, "It wasn't even a pleasant one...," she sighed, mumbling to herself, "... It's behind the dumpster and the smell clung to me till I got home..." 

A laughter distracted her, Echo was highly amused, "Good! Oh my... I thought I completely lost Lexa to  _you!_ You're Clarke Griffin for crying out loud! Come on! Who would believe that? I'm actually thinking that Lexa would actually choose you!" Flipping her hair all goddess like, "I still have a higher chance...  _Especially compared to you."_

Clarke pouted and folded her arms defeatedly, "Whatever... She walked away like nothing had ever happened..." 

"Great!" Echo mocked. 

_"What's great?"_

The two girls turned and found Lexa walking up to them. 

"Nothing!" Echo chimed, "Hey, wanna grab afternoon tea with me?" feeling high spirited by the fact that Clarke and Lexa's first kiss was a horrible one. Knowing that the girl literally walked away from the blonde after getting her first -  _she probably regretting it! Deserves you right, Clarke!_ Echo chuckled quietly to herself. 

"Sorry can't do. I've got things to do." Lexa looked down at Clarke, who's eyes were avoiding her, "Let's go home, Clarke." 

"Okay." 

////

"Heard you changed course." 

They were entering the opening gate, the question kept popping inside her head but she never have the guts to ask her during their bus ride nor their silent walks. 

"Yes. It's only logical since I'm handling my dad's business while he's recovering." 

"You're professors doesn't seem happy about it." 

"They say it's a waste of talent." 

"It's true." 

"I've got to do what I've got to do, Clarke," uttering monotonously as they entered the threshold. 

_"Alexandria! Come outside!"_

The girls exited out to the backyard where Gustus and Indra were lounging by the pool side. Her dad's expression was ghastly reddening mad. 

"What is it, dad?" She asked anxiously, eyeing her mother who's deeply concern over Gustus' ranging anger.

Gustus sat down carefully with the full support from her wife. His eyes weren't friendly, it was darting knives at Lexa's but the girl didn't even flinched. 

"What is this that I've heard? Hmm? That you're planning to get married?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, ALEXANDRIA!" 

"Dad..." 

Lexa shoulder slumped, her bag slipped off her shoulders and she let it fall onto the ground. She wanted to carefully slipped it out in between conversation, she was checking the weather when was the right time - knowing her dad was still recovering. However, now... _*sigh* Maybe now is the right time. Like I have any other choice._

Clarke stood behind her frozen with her chest swirling some concoction that she can't fathom. 

_Lexa's getting... Married? Since when? With WHO?!_

"When are you planning to tell me this, Alexandria?!" Gustus panted heavily, grimacing patting his chest. 

"Gus, your heart...," Indra inquired, rubbing his back smoothly, "take it easy." 

The man glared at her wife, "take it easy?! How could I take it easy, Indra? You're daughter had decided to marry someone for the benefit of the company!" 

"Dad!  _It's for the company._ It's the only way we have!" 

"Lexa! We know that your mother and I kept begging you to work for our business  _but_ _not_ like this! We will  _not_ sacrifice your happiness over  _this._ You will  _not_ marry that girl, Alexandria! We will find a better way." 

"No, dad. I will get marry whether you like it or not." 

Clarke squirmed or rather involuntarily tweaked by the words. It was like a knife slowly and tormenting slicing her chest open. 

"And I'm meeting her tomorrow. We're gonna go on a date." 

And now it's pulling her heart away and let it bleed on the floor. 

Indra pulled Lexa by the arms, shaking her to knock some sense in her, "Are you hearing what you're saying, Lexa? You're marrying someone you hardly know! For business! You've never met the girl-..." 

"I've met her. During the ball and we hit it off." 

"Lexa! Listen to me! You're not going to be happy! You will live a miserable life! You're a smart girl please don't make this stupid mistake!" 

"Mom," her voice was oddly calm, "I've made this decision wholeheartedly and I'm ready to take whatever responsibilities I have to carry. I've already made my decision." 

"What about Clarke?" Indra whispered, Lexa glanced at Clarke's small figure by the corner and when their eyes met... She forced her heart to die... For her feelings switched off... For her brain became more wide awake and alert.

She felt numb.

Lexa felt  _nothing._

"Clarke got nothing to do with this. Clarke is  _nothing_ to me. I do not feel anything for her, mother. So let this be the last time because by next month I will be married to someone else. And I hope you will respect my decision." 

Lexa wheeled to her feet and left the three dumbfounded. 

"Lexa..." Clarke called out faintly scrambling to her feet but when she bolted out of the open front door - Lexa was already gone. 


	16. Pop Goes The Weasel

"Hi."

She nodded with a smile, "Hi."

"It's great to finally meet you again."

"Likewise. Shall we?"

A girl in an elegant green silky dress with a matching fir coat rung her arm around hers and walked into the restaurant.

"Great place. I've never been here before."

"Me too," the brunette uttered pulling a chair out and gestured for her date to sit down.

"And here I am thinking chivalries only existed with guys. Thank you very much."

She laughed and took the opposite seat, "then you've got a lot of things to learn Ms. Greene."

Costia giggled as she tucked her hair at the back of her ear and with a playful hint of a smile she said, "I can't wait."

////

"What's wrong with her?"

Octavia elbowed Raven and nodded at the blonde.

"Lexa's on a date."

"What?! With who?!"

"Costia Greene. Some heiress from the business world or some shit. I don't know. Can't talk to Clarke properly. She had been off since this morning."

Octavia sighed and bit her lips, "I guess this is the end of it."

"Guess so."

"Hope she won't hit rock bottom."

" _Ya think?"_ Raven asked sarcastically making Octavia doubtfully frown.

////

_Lexa's on a date. Right now. With Costia. The daughter of a very wealthy and powerful Mr Greene._

"I have no chance in that... You're a lost cost, Clarke."

With a heavy sigh, she rubbed her swollen eyes and faced her two best friends.

"Hey..." Octavia leniently greeted, scooting closer to her.

While Raven pounced on the bed like a little child, "Reyes!" the little girl hissed.

"What? It's the comfiest bed I've been on and trust me I've been on dozens of bed before."

"I don't wanna hear that!"

The little banter between her two friends made her cracked up. Her chapped lips broke and tasted the metallic taste.

"Oh! Clarke your lips. It's bleeding."

But she waved them off and laid on her bed once more. It was a very gloomy day. No matter how much Raven and Octavia tried to cheer her up nothing seems to work. Indra did her fair share but it went down the drain too. Nothing could make Clarke get out of bed. As if nothing in this world is left living for anymore. As far as Lexa was concern.

////

"Did you liked that?"

"No. Romantic movies isn't my thing. "

This made Lexa frowned... She doesn't like romantic movies too.

"I see. Noted," she winked, "Oh! Let's go!"

Costia was caught surprised when Lexa pulled her towards the beach. The brunette stopped by the shoreline and stretched her arms wide while taking a deep breath. The salty and fresh smell was filling her lungs - nothing beats in ending the date with a little stroll in the beach accompanied by the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," Costia said with a warm smile. A smile the Lexa realized so sweet and innocent, it swells her heart.

"It is beautiful," observing the streaks of purple and redish - orange hue across the skyline. She glanced at the girl and was held captivated by her blue eyes, she had never seen anything like it. "...  _You're beautiful, Clarke."_

"Clarke?"

Lexa blinked a couple of times and watched those  _blue_ _eyes_ turned  _hazel_ _brown_.

"Uh I mean... You know Clark Kent from Smallville... Superhero- you're beautiful as superman... In a  _girl_ version."

Costia chuckled, shaking her head, "You're weird... I like you."

Lexa smiled tightly and depleted slightly when the girl bought her excuse.

_Never make the same mistake again, Lexa._

////

"So how was it?"

"It was interesting."

Anya arched her eyebrow, "How interesting is  _interesting?"_

"We have the same taste. Music. Literature. Sports. Wilderness. The beach. Everything. She's incredibly smart and beautiful."

"But?"

"But? Why is there a but?"

"There's always a but, Lexa," rolling her eyes.

Lexa sighed, knowing what her friend was getting at, "Let's not talk about that, Anya. This is the right thing... I am doing the right thing," she mumbled as if giving herself a pep talk.

Anya shrugged, "Whatever you say, Lexa. Whatever you say."

////

That day was different. Getting to know her and letting a part of herself revealed, was something that she had not done before. She guessed what she was saying was that dating was a whole new realm. Lexa Woods doesn't date or more so have  _not_ dated before.

 _Not counting Clarke's birthday... That's not a date!_ She kept reminding herself.

However, getting to know Costia - she was glad she did because they get along so well. They're like they came out of the same mould. They like the same things and it honestly, made her feel relieved because she doesn't think she can continue if the person is annoying as hell.

_Just like Clarke?_

"Clarke...," Lexa shook her head and twisted around facing her bedroom door.

That night when she came home, the house was quiet. Clarke's room was shut and the light beneath her  door was off.  _She must be asleep,_ she thought. As she padded to her room she couldn't help but feel empty, she dismissed it as being hungry but once she made her supper, the feeling never went away. Grunting again after a hundred times, Lexa hopped off her bed and went to the makeshift living room.

The thought of dating Costia was something that she had been thinking about for weeks. Ever since the idea came out she wasn't sure if it was a great idea or would it work at all. But she knew she have to take the risk, even if doesn't turn out well. Lexa could never risk not giving it a shot, so when things went down the drain at least she can say she gave it a try. Her people were counting on her. Her parents - her family was counting on her. She knew she have to sacrifice in order to salvage the company. In order to take control again because who knows what will happen to her dad's company once somebody else got a hold of it. Rumors have it that Nia Quinn - the stern ice cold business woman of the century - wanted the Heda International and there's no way that Lexa will willingly give up and give it to her without a fight. She have to do this.

"Lexa?"

She turned around and found a lady in a robe strolling towards her, "Abby."

"Can't sleep?"

Abby stood beside her by the balcony and gazed at the night sky, seemingly searching for something.

"There's no stars tonight," she murmured - scanning the sky.

Abby chuckled quietly, "Clarke must have told you. Jake is an avid star lover. Those two are like twins, you can't separate them even for a minute," and ended with a sigh.

She smiled, knowing this she always thought Clarke as her father's little princess. How she wish she can treat her like a princess. Be her queen one day. Treat her how she should be treated, unlike how she ill treated her for months. Lexa regretted it, how she bullied Clarke. How she verbally oppressed her because the blonde invaded her home, her mind and eventually... her heart. Lexa knew that Clarke deserves more than that.

"She did."

The older Griffin nodded and saw her looking at her, "Lexa, I heard about you dating Costia," Lexa wanted to explain, she really did but what can she say to make Abby understand her plight, "But I understand why you're doing it. I'm not trying to take sides but Clarke... She's my daughter and I love her so much. I don't like seeing her getting hurt."

"I'm sorry," Lexa whispered.

"I understand, Lexa," touching her shoulders, "You're only doing what you felt is right. You're family needed this. So as for me and Clarke... I've made a decision to move out again."

Her startled glance found Abby's sullen eyes, she can see how dour it was. Indra loves having the Griffins over and as much as Abby declined the offer and promised to find a place of their own - she knew that Abby loves staying in the house too. It tears her apart knowing that her decision will make a drastic change on not only with her life but others as well.

"My colleague knew a small place that Clarke and I could stay and we will be moving out as soon as place is ready... I know this is going to be a bumpy ride for you. And I know for Clarke too."

"I'm really sorry, Abby. I never meant for Clarke to get hurt."

"Ssshh... Don't even say a word. It's alright, Lexa. She'll eventually get over it. Just like how she did with Jake. She's a Griffin, she can overcome anything."

And as much as Lexa wanted to believe it was true. The hollowed emptiness in the pit of her stomach beg the differ. She never felt so dejected that the only thing that can make her feel better was having Clarke. Having Clarke smile at her again. Having Clarke talk to her in the most animated and obnoxious way - that she somehow came to adore. While Costia is as calm as the summer sea - Clarke is as loud as a firecracker. While Costia is gentle and feminine like - Clarke is boisterous and free. That night Lexa had made so many comparison and made so much conclusions but then she thought,  _what's the point? When she can only choose Costia to save her people. While Clarke..._

She sighed, "Still. If it weren't for this situation you wouldn't have to move out."

"If it weren't for this situation, your dad's legacy would have been ruined. What you are doing Lexa is for your family. For you to be able to survive. Don't think about it too much, Lexa. Okay?"

Lexa nodded.

"Head back to bed, honey. It's late."

"Okay, Goodnight, Abby."

"Goodnight, Lexa."

////

"Hey, Princess!"

Clarke smiled. Maybe this too is the right thing to do. Lexa's getting married soon and she have to move on eventually. Raven was right. Octavia was right. Lexa phase is done and its time to move along and see what's in store for her.

"Hey Finn."

The recruit flashed his perfectly white teeth and stowed a helmet on the girl's hands.

"Hop on."

It was a distressing night when Raven and Octavia talked to her none stop about going out with Finn. They said it would help her head out of Lexa. That being with someone else would heal her wound. That somehow it will replace the good and horrible memories of the brunette. Then she thought maybe they were right. Rooting for that girl was fruitless now, especially knowing that Lexa's with somebody else. Knowing that she will be married within a month.

"This is okay, Clarke. Finn is okay," she whispered as they maneuvered around the traffic.

At the moment, she never felt so free. When they got away from the heavy congestion she took the liberty to finally smile genuinely and feel the moment. Feel the wind against her skin, against her hair. Raising her arms in the air feeling the strong breeze whizzed through her little fingers.

A giggle erupted from her chapped lips.

"Having fun, Clarke?"

Honestly, she was, "Mhmm, this must be why people loves riding bikes."

"Yes, makes you feel free and alive."

"Adrenaline rush."

The plain fields surrounding them stretching as far as her eyes could see. Isolated farm houses were standing tall in the middle of the field and she started to wonder, "Where are we going, Finn?"

"It's a surprise. Hold on tight!"

Clarke felt the bike revved beneath her and the speed picked up, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins.

////

"Clarke! Look at her!"

She chuckled, "So cute! Wow, look at her baby!"

"Woah, looks exactly like you, Clarke."

She swatted him on the arm and chuckled, "No, it does not!"

"Yes it does! Look you have her panda eyes."

Clarke frowned and pouted, "I was joking, Princess."

"Whatever," she glanced back to the baby panda playing around with the small bamboo stick.

She wished she could be as carefree as her. Where she doesn't have to think about anyone or anything but to have fun. Be happy and laughing. Turning her body away from the glass window, she walked off towards the exit of the exhibition without a word. 

"Clarke? Where-..."

His chest was crushed by the disdained look on her face. He knew one of the reasons why and he doesn't want to mention it. Seeing her face like that, it was torturous enough. Raven and Octavia was right, he have to do everything to make the blonde smile again.

"Absolutely everything," Finn nodded as he followed the blonde's footsteps.

"Hey Clarke! Let's check out the tiger sanctuary!"

"Sure."

////

Laughter filled the air, as Lexa took her by the waist and wheeled her around towards the growing crowd.

"What's in there?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out!"

Costia took the girl's hand, making Lexa stiffed all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry...," Costia murmured letting go of her hand.

She smiled, "No. It's fine. Let's go," grabbing back Costia's hand.

"Aww, so cute! They're feeding the baby cubs with the little bottle."

Lexa watched behind the glass partition, giving side-glances to the girl who's eyes were filled with glee. As much as she felt contented in seeing her smile and laugh, the feeling of emptiness - the feeling that something was missing - kept insisting inside of her. It was nagging her. 

_"Do we have volunteers?"_

A tug on her arm brought her back to reality and found Costia pouting at her, "Can we, Lex?"

Arching her eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Feed the cubs, silly!"

"Oh. Yeah sure. Go ahead. I'll be here. I'll take pictures."

"Okay!"

_"Welcome, mam! Do we have another volunteer? Yes! Please step inside the gate."_

_Clarke would have liked this,_ she thought. 

_"Clarke! Look here!"_

Unthinkingly, her head whipped to the sound. 

_Clarke?_

Her eyes were prancing around the sea of heads when a blonde girl caught her eyes. Clarke was inside the sanctuary. She was holding a baby bottle and posing for someone.

_Who?_

Craning her neck, it dawned on her, "Finn."

Lexa watched, as much as told herself not to but the feeling of seeing the girl that you love being with someone else was  tormenting and yet, she can't bring herself not to watch. She saw the way those blue eyes glistened under the sun. Her gold locks shining - blinding her. Gripping the railings tightly, her jealousy was raging. It was taking every ounce of her self-control not to storm towards their direction and knock Finn senseless.

"Hey, did see me there? The baby tiger was so adorable!"

"Huh?" she looked around for the voice and found Costia smiling at her expectantly, "Oh yeah. They are."

"Can I see the photos?"

"Pho-..." Lexa face palmed internally, twisting her wrist at the ready camera that she forgot to use, "Um, it ran out of battery. Sorry," she lied.

"Oh what a shame. Well nevermind. Maybe next time. Though you could have used my cellphone."

"Uh. Sorry, Costia it didn't crossed my mind," apologizing again for her blacking out.

"It's alright. Next time."

"Next time."

"Let's go. I'm starving!"

////

"Let's dig in!" Finn clapped enthusiastically.

Clarke smiled and forked down some of her salmon, "Hmm. This is really good. Aww. They don't have chili."

"Chili sauce coming right up!"

She watched Finn hopped back to the counter and talked to the girl in a uniform. Waiting patiently for him, her eyes started to roam around the restaurant. It was a lovely place, the music was soothing and perfect for a stand alone restaurant in the zoo. She smiled at the ambience, feeling the good vibes until it went spiraling when her eyes landed on those greens. Her stomach made a somersault and slowly slides down to oblivion upon realizing whom the girl was with.

////

"Lexa, what-... Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

Her eyes found the brown eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay? You've been zoning off for quite a while now. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No," shaking her head, smiling encouragingly, "What were you asking me?"

"I wanted to ask where do you wanna head to next?"

"Hmm. Wherever, you want to go. I'm okay," she answered curtly as her eyes found itself losing control on the blonde girl at the next table.

////

"I'm done," pushing her chair back.

"What?" Finn looked down at her half finished plate and back to the girl's dazed eyes. "You haven't finished your meal yet. Are you feeling okay, Princess?"

"Yes. I'm just feeling a bit dizzy that's all. I'll head out first I need some fresh air."

"Oh okay. I'm just gonna pay. I'll see you outside."

Clarke nodded and made a quick beeline for the exit door. She never laid another eyes on the brunette's table again because she knows she won't be liking what she will see. Upon opening the restaurant door, a wave of relieved washed over her as cool breeze hit her face. Never in a thousand years, would she thought that they would end up on the same place at the same time. There's a hundred other spots to go to for a date, why did they have to stumble on each other at the freaking zoo.

So much for avoiding the girl, Clarke deeply hoped that the universe wasn't playing any tricks on them because if they are that is just mean.

"Hey Clarke-... Lexa!"

She wheeled around automatically and quickly found the green eyed girl looking at her.

"Finn," Lexa nodded formally.

"You're here!" Finn mentioned, glancing at Clarke's stoned expression.

"Yes."

_"Hey Lex, let's head to the penguins.... Lexa?"_

"Oh you're on a date?" Finn was surprised and glanced down again on Clarke's unchanged expression.

"Yes."

"Lexa, are they your friends?" Costia asked, smiling at them and to Clarke's disgust, she smirked. 

"No," Lexa mumbled as a matter of fact.

Clarke scoffed, "Of course  _not._ She's too good to be our friend."

Costia glanced back to the brunette's intense gaze watching Clarke's every move. It made her wonder if there was more than meets the eye.

"Oh well. Still, it's nice meeting you. I'm Costia," shaking Finn's hand and then Clarke's.

"I'm Finn," she nodded and gazed at the blonde.

"I'm Clarke." 

"Clarke!" Costia stated, ringing a bell.

She glanced back again at Lexa who's eyes never left the blonde. Then it suddenly made sense, "Clarke, it's a pleasure to meet you. Lexa had mentioned your name before," giving a hint of smile.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows at Costia and smiled tightly, "I bet it's a horrible one," she chuckled forcefully.

Costia chuckled back, "Oh not at all. Why don't you join us? Since you're on a date, we can make it like a double date!"

"No. We're going to the science exhibition next."

"Science exhibition?" Costia raised her eyebrow in confusion, "why-..."

"The little pea brain of theirs can't handle that much knowledge. We wouldn't want to fry their brain don't we, Cos?" Lexa uttered with a haste, slumping her arm over the girl's shoulders.

Clarke tensed up by the words but mostly, by the action.

The blonde scoffed and opened her mouth but before anything - Finn stepped up, "Yeah. I think it's better to go separately. Clarke and I were having  _so much fun_ just on our own. Right, Clarke?" snaking his arm around her waist.

She froze on her spot until Finn squeezed her waist reassuringly, "right."

Clarke saw how Lexa's eyes dropped on where Finn was holding her. It made her wonder if  _ever_ the brunette felt uncomfortable or jealous.

"Well alright then," Costia nodded, "Lex, let's go? We see you around Finn, Clarke."

Both of them wheeled around but Lexa stopped at her track and uttered, "Clarke..."

Clarke turned to face Lexa's hunched back, "he's good for you," and walked away.

////

He thought this day was the day that he had been waiting for for years. The day that Clarke Griffin finally said yes. At first he thought that she was kidding or Raven and Octavia were playing tricks on him. But that night when Clarke personally called him and agreed in going out with him. He jumped for joy, his arms were flinging in the air like a maniac and the goofy grin on his lips can't be erased for the entire night. He can't even sleep because he was overly excited.

News travels fast in Capitol, it was already circulating that the daughter of a well-known business man Thomas Greene is dating none other than Alexandria Woods. Finn knows that this will overwhelm Clarke and he already made up his mind to help her in any way possible. It just so happened that Clarke called him first and he was glad that she did.

However, now seeing how the blonde's inner torch was extinguishing. It was disheartening to watch.

"Clarke."

"Hmm?"

They had finished watching a movie and was sitting by the tables and chairs outside the cinema. The sun was setting and Clarke was  staring. Finn could only think of one person in mind. He watched the blonde with a sigh and suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What? What?!" Clarke looked at him with a startle.

"Let's go!"

He grabbed her out to the car park and rode out into the street.

"Where are we going, Finn?"

"Just wait and see!" he called back.

He could feel Clarke's grip on his waist tightened and his smile grew wider. Casually he grabbed the girl's hand and gripped tightly, still having his other hand on the wheel.

"Finn..."

"Sshh... Hold tight!" and the engine revved noisily below them as they drove past the plain fields once more.

////

Clarke have no idea where they were heading but it sure was a long journey. After almost half an hour of driving, Finn parked the bike by a huge oak tree and she hopped off carefully. She gasped by the view.

"Finn, this looks amazing."

"Glad you liked it. Come on," he dragged her towards the shoreline and laid out a huge blanket.

"Where did you get that?" looking down at the plated cloth.

"Oh this thing?" Finn shrugged, "always have it with me ever since I had the bike. I like stargazing whenever I can. Come sit with me," patting the spot beside him.

Clarke sat down and eventually laid back like Finn, "Wow. Look at the stars. There's like a million of them."

The sky was indeed spectacular. Millions of stars were made visible by the lack of lights surrounding them. The crash of the waves and the sound of the crickets and frogs were loud and clear. Clarke never felt so calm and at ease.

"I always go here after work. Just gaze at the stars and think. Sometimes I even dozed off and ended up sleeping for the night," he chuckled.

Clarke grinned, "Didn't know you're into this things, Finn."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me."

Finn shifted to his side and stared at Clarke, "And I hope you give me a chance to show them to you."

"Finn..."

"I know Lexa still have your heart and I know it will take time to get over her. But Clarke I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

She didn't want to give Finn too much hope because she wasn't sure if she'll ever get over the fact that Lexa was gone. That the love of her life, the light that shines in her darker days, the girl who gave her courage and strength was with somebody else. She still can't wrap around the fact that Lexa is with Costia. That in a little less than a month, she will be married and be gone for good.

_Is this how easy it supposed to be? Is this how the 4 years spent crushing on the girl can be easily gone and go? I love Lexa but she's gone now. I can never have her again. But Finn... Finn is always there. But it seemed so unfair for him to be used to get over someone._

"It's okay, Clarke. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you to get over her," he grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, "I will be patient. I will wait for you as long as it takes."

She shook her head, "that's unfair to you, Finn."

"I'm willing to take a risk, Clarke. I'm ready to get hurt if everything turned upside down. I just want you to know that I will not give up on you... Unless you told me to."

"Finn..." she was speechless. What do you expect to say when a guy tells you that? It was like he was handing you over the knife and patiently waiting for you to do whatever you pleases with it. It's either you choose him or you choose  _her -_ with a return of stabbing the boy to the heart. "I can't promise you anything. I don't know how or when will I be over her... But I'm trying. I can't let myself drown anymore. Lexa had moved on without me... And I should do the same."

"You can do it, Princess. You're a Griffin!"

Clarke chuckled by the statement and nodded. Finn laid back once again and sighed by the beautiful sight.

"Beautiful."

"So beautiful."

////

Handing over the helmet, Clarke gave Finn a tight hug, "Thank you for today. I had fun."

"I'm glad you did! I had fun too. I hope to get another date."

She just shook her head and bid him goodbye and as she watched the motorcycle wheeled away, a decision was made.

_This is the only way out._

Clarke punched the code and the gate swung opened. She stopped in the middle of the driveway and stared at the grand mansion. Heaving a huge sigh, she uttered, "I'm gonna miss this place."

////

Lexa saw her. She watched her intently as she waved him goodbye. Her book was abandoned by her lap and continued to scrutinize the girl as she approached the patio. The brunette tilted her head in wonder, why Clarke stopped in the middle of the driveway and stared at the house.

"You're home."

"Lexa! Jeez...," patting her chest, "You frightened me!"

She smirked and walked up to her and faced the house too. She asked, "So what are we staring at?"

"Huh?" then it dawned on Clarke, "Oh! Nothing... I'm just gonna miss this place."

"You're moving out."

"Guess so. It's only a matter of time until my mom mentioned about moving out again. With you and Costia getting mar-..."

Clarke cleared her throat and averted her eyes down the gravel underneath her boots. She felt the brunette shifted beside her.

"Clarke-..."

"It's late!" she clapped enthusiastically, "Still have class tomorrow morning! Goodnight, Lexa!" and rushed inside the house.

That weekend was bad... It was horrible. Confusing and a tearful one too. Clarke had spent hours crying on a saturday and on sunday she spent at least 2 hours in the semi-darkness of the movie theatre thinking about the brunette. The remaining of the day, at least it was okay, sometimes she was on the brim but bit her lips to prevent it from coming out. She doesn't want Finn to see her weak nor feel sorry for her. Clarke had enough of that.

////

"... I'm sorry, Clarke," she whispered as she watched her sprinted inside the house.

Things will be complicated again. As much as she could pretend that this does not bother her. That Clarke is nothing but a stranger and just have fun with Costia instead, she'd be a liar and a masochistic. Two things that she's very familiar about because of spending a good few months in denial of what she really felt for Clarke. She could act like Clarke is just another tenant in the house. She could do that without a problem.  _Psh! It's easy! I've done it before why can't I do it again!_

Pretend. Don't talk. Don't react. Don't care. and most importantly,  _leave Clarke alone._

But what was she doing outside her door at 3am in the morning?

Lexa raised her fist against the door but went against it. Her heart was begging to see Clarke. Begging to see her smile, hear her laughter.

"Lexaaa... What are you doing?" She leaned forehead against the door and sighed, "I'm sorry, Clarke."

////

A warm presence lingered on her side, she smiled because she knew who it was.

"Nothing really good happens past 3am doesn't it?"

A soft hand rubbed her back, Lexa chuckled, "have no idea."

"You know she will forgive you, right?"

She looked at her mother and shook her head, "I don't think she will this time around. I've hurt her, mom," averting her eyes.

Indra sighed, "Love is such a sappy little thing. It really bites in the butt."

"Mom," Lexa whined, she doesn't want to hear  _that_ especially from her mom. It's weird.

Indra chuckled, "But Lexa I hope that you're sure on what you're doing. Because you will not only hurt one person but three if this went down badly."

Lexa frowned, "Clarke and Costia...  _You_ especially. I didn't raise a masochistic daughter and I never expected you to turn into one. I only want you to be happy, Lexa. I don't know what went inside your head and agreed to marry that girl but honey, Clarke... I know what you feel for her."

"Mom I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm you're mother, Lexa you can't hide anything from me. I know my daughter. I know you care for Clarke as much as she cares for you. You love her. As much as you're head tells you that Costia is the right choice, we both know your heart tells you it's Clarke. There's only so much that I can do to make you realize that what you are doing is wrong and that you'll only get hurt in the end. Saving your father's company should be  _our_ responsibility to carry and not yours. You shouldn't be sacrificing your own happiness because of this things. In fact you shouldn't be bothered at all."

"Mom, I like Costia. She's great. We have so much things in common and she's smart and funny. She's like me."

"But that's not what you were looking for."

Lexa arched her eyebrow, "and what am I looking for?" 

"You want someone who can annoy the hell out of you. Someone who challenges you and makes you feel needed. Someone you can protect because she's clumsy and can easily get hurt by silly little things... Clarke, honey. Clarke is whom you needed."

"Clarke is  _not_ the one, Mother. I don't know where you got all these ideas from but they are all wrong. I like Costia and she likes me. The decision was made. We will plan our wedding next week whether you like it or not."

"Alexandria-..."

"I'm tired, Mother. Goodnight."

Indra watched the stranger's tall figure sauntered away and into her daughter's bedroom. She doesn't know who she was. She have no idea where she came from or why. All Indra knew was that Lexa, her daughter, was gone. It was replaced by a stranger who self-proclaimed as her daughter. A daughter who sacrificed her own happiness to save thousands of people. A person who used to be selfish turned generous. Is this a good thing?

_No, it wasn't._

////

"Hey, Princess."

Clarke stood up from the swing set and hugged him. She smiled at the familiar scent, a smell of fresh aftershave and strong male perfume.

_It was so Bellamy._

"Hey, Bell."

"Let's go. They're waiting in the jeep."

Bellamy beckoned Clarke and slumped his arm over her shoulders lazily, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! Octavia and Raven planned it. You know them, everything has to be a surprise!"

She chuckled as her best friend pulled her closer and peck her softly on the top of her head. Clarke snaked her arm around his torso and squeezed tightly with a sigh.

"You feeling okay, Princess?" Bellamy asked glancing down at her.

"Mhmm! Let's have fun today!" She bolstered as she opened the passenger door, "Hey guys!"

Raven and Octavia side-hugged her as they pulled away from the curb.

////

"Argh! That is so unfair! My vest was malfunctioning! I wasn't even tagged!"

Bellamy smirked at her with a shaking head, "give it up, Clarke you can never win with Raven and Octavia in laser tag. Look at me! I'm the first out!"

"Yah! So much for being a cop huh, Blake," She smiled coyly. 

Bellamy gave her a look. Clarke threw the laser gun on the table and sat down on the bench with a frown.

She felt the bench moved and Bellamy nudging her knees, "Having fun?"

"Yeah!" She answered chirpily. She even added a grin and a chuckle.

Bellamy squinted at her and tutted, "What's wrong, Griffin?"

"What? Nothing," brushing her skinny jeans unconsciously.

"You know I will not stop. You can trust me."

Clarke bit her lower lip and sigh, she looked around the vicinity and watched Raven and Octavia still hiding and shouting at each other. It is going to take a pretty long time for the game to be over.

"Lexa's getting married."

He sighed and shoved his hair back, "I've heard... How are you holding up?"

She shrugged.

"Clarke," he tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned her head, Bellamy poked her cheeks with his index finger.

She grunted loudly, she hated it every time he did that to her, "I hate you."

"I love you."

Clarke gave Bellamy a second look, she shook her head and scoffed, "Bellamy..."

"I'm serious, Clarke."

"Bell... What- What are you talking about? This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking."

She felt her mouth forming a letter 'O' as she stared back at her best friend's intense eyes.

"I don't-.... I don't get-..."

"JOKE!!!" He shouted jokingly, shoving the blonde off the bench playfully.

"BLAKE! FUCK YOU! That's not freaking funny!"

"Oh man! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Whatever! I hate you!" Clarke stormed back into the playing field and shouted at Octavia and Raven to end their game already so that they can play.

////

Moments later, Raven returned back to the side bench panting heavily, "Jeez, Blake. Your genes really knows how not to give up. Octavia is a killer out there."

Bellamy half-shrugged, "What can you do? We're good looking  _and_ talented."

"Psh! Not a chance!" punching him on the arm.

When Bellamy suddenly quieten down and observed the running blonde under his lashes, Raven made a quick observation.

"You're giving her that look again."

He averted his eyes, "I told her," he mumbled while checking calluses on his palms.

The engineer's brown eyes widened in surprise, "Shit! I was just kidding when I said  you were giving her  _the eyes._ I didn't know it was true!" Seeing Bellamy looking sullen, she quickly asked, "What did she say?"

He scoffed and shakes her head, "I told her it was a joke."

"Blake!"

"You should have seen her face, Rae. I knew from the start that she doesn't feel anything for me. That I'm just a big brother to her. Her protector. Someone she can run to... Not a lover.  _Never_ a lover."

The look on those brown eyes was saddening. Never did Raven saw the glimmer of sadness on Bellamy before, it was always mischievous and happy. She couldn't help but feel sorry.

"I'm sorry, Blake," rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"No. I'm fine. I knew this will happen anyway. That's why I never have the guts to tell her. Ever since the first time I saw her protecting Octavia from the bullies, I knew she was something special. I promised to myself that I will protect her too because of what she did for my sister. And I will still, even if she can't reciprocate what I feel. I will always be her big brother that she have never had."

Raven nodded, admiring the maturity in his voice. The girl opened her mouth but was then cut when Octavia shoved her as she slumped on the bench defeatedly.

"Yes bitches! I won!!!" Clarke came charging in, "Take that!"

"O! You've lost to Clarke? The girl who tripped on her own foot?"

"Hey! I ran for our class relay race! I can run!"

"Yeah!" Raven scoffed, "sure! and gave Lexa the baton!"

And by the sudden mention of the name, Clarke automatically quieten down as if a cat got her tongue. Raven gasped slightly as her mistake but thankfully, Octavia came whining.

"No! I declare a rematch! I don't lose! I kicked Reyes butt and I surely can kick yours!  _Easily!"_

"You think so?" Clarke asked challengingly and as simple as that they were back on the game.

Raven had been trying so hard to keep the mood light and happy. Insistingly begging Octavia and Bellamy not to mention a particular girl's name. Although at times it was unavoidable that it might slipped one way or another, they still had each other's back and salvage the situation. That day supposed to be the day when they all supporting Clarke's moving on stage. As much as hard it was to bring the blonde out of her bubble, they can see that Clarke was trying hard too. Sometimes she would stare at nothing and the next she'd be hyper and happy. But that's enough for them, just as long as everyone was trying their best.

_That's enough._

////

A week had passed ever since Lexa started dating Costia and everything was going smoothly. The wedding preparation was at its planning stage but what is important right now was for the parents to meet. And Lexa is pretty sure that she's going to have a hard time begging her own mother.

"Mom, the meeting with Mr and Mrs Greene will be tomorrow at lunch. You have to come."

Indra looked up from her dinner and stared at Lexa solemnly, "Do I have to go? I've already met them during the ball."

"Mom, you have to go. It's a formality. They wanted to have a chat with you and since dad is away for business trip. You have to do it."

Indra sighed and slumped her shoulders, "I'm not going."

"Mom... Please?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Indra is very much against in meeting the Greene's and more so with her daughter dating that girl Costia. She can't believe that everything was going well after a week and now they were weeks away from the actual wedding.

_Something have to happen! I can't let this go on!_

She glanced at Clarke's small figure and uttered, "Hey Clarke! Come with me. I need company."

Clarke gasped and looked at Lexa's hardened face, "Um. I don't think I can, Mrs Woods. That's- I don't think I'm supposed to be there."

Indra pouted, "Fine. I'll do it on my own."

"Good. We have to leave early tomorrow. I'm buying Costia flowers before we meet."

Clarke's eyes immediately snapped at the brunette's direction who's eyes suddenly bowed down to her plate. As if she was caught staring.

_Lexa's buying Costia flowers. She didn't even bought me a flower. Why would she, Clarke? Are you dating?_

An inevitable sigh escaped her lips. She suddenly have the urge not to be around the brunette anymore. So she pushed her chair back and excused herself, "I'm done. Thank you, Mrs Woods for dinner. I'll be in my room."

With a quick nod, she briskly walked up the stairs and into the safe haven of her four walls.

////

"Are you still sure on what you're doing, Lexa?"

"Yes, Mother I am sure."

"Are you happy?"

Lexa stopped, holding her fork in mid-air.

"I am happy," she swallowed. Suddenly feeling a large lump in her throat.

A sigh filled the table, "Poor Clarke..."

She gripped her utensils tightly and clenched her jaw, she doesn't want to hear that. Lexa doesn't want to hear anything with Clarke in it.

"I'm done. I'll be in my room."

She pushed her chair back and stormed out of the dining room. Upon reaching her room, she closed her door with a loud 'thud' and leaned against it, panting... Crying.

"I have to do this...," she sobbed, "You can do this, Lexa."

Shoving her hair back and taking a deep big breath, she peeled herself off the door and pulled out her phone. When she heard the door next door opening and then closing. As much as she reprimanded herself not to get curious nor followed, she still did not listen.

////

"I know. I know... I just can't," the girl sighed heavily, "Raven... It hurts so much."

Lexa collapsed behind the wall as she listened to Clarke's breaking voice.

"I love her so much. I can't believe she's getting married... I can't believe that after 4 years this is what I get."

The brunette was staring. She was already sitting on the floor cross-legged. Listening attentively at the blonde's constant air intake. Her choking lines, her sobbing and trembling sentences. The words that were filled with so much emotion that drowned Lexa with much guilt and pain.

"I know that Raven. You know that's what I've been doing, right. Mhmm. I know this is useless... I wan't to get out of this house as fast as possible. I don't think I can see her without breaking down... God, what's going on with me?"

A silence followed and Lexa peeked behind the wall where she was hiding.

"Raven I've got to go."

Clarke was staring at her with red puffy eyes.

////

Lexa immediately scrambled up to her feet and faced the blonde who was staring back at her with a confused look.

"Clarke," her voice almost choked. She sniffed loudly not knowing that she too, was crying. Lexa quickly wiped away her tears and looked around not meeting the blue eyes.

"What are you doing, Lexa?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing hiding?"

"I- I'm not hiding."

"Then what are you doing behind the wall listening to my conversation?"

"I- I'm..." for the first time she was speechless. Lexa can't even defend yourself.

Clarke sighed and rubbed her forehead, "forget it. It's late." The blonde strolled passed Lexa with an annoyed face, "Goodnight, Lexa."

With a quick turn of her door knob, Lexa promptly called after her.

"Clarke wait!"

She looked at the brunette.

"I..."

"Spill it, Lexa. I don't have time."

Lexa was surprised by the sudden cold shoulder. She had never expected for Clarke to be that distant and disregarding.

_Never._

"I'm sorry."

Clarke gripped the door knob tightly until her palm turned white and numb. This is the last thing she wanted to hear from Lexa.

The blonde scoffed and averted her eyes, "I'm sorry... That's all you're gonna say?  _I'm sorry?"_

"I don't know what else to say, Clarke." 

"How about I like you, Clarke?" Clarke waited what will Lexa gonna do or say but she received nothing but a stoic face. 

_As always._

"You know what. Whatever. Go ahead and get married to a person you hardly knew," She clapped loudly, "Let me be the first one to say,  _Congratulations Lexa._ I hope you and Costia will stay strong and love each other for eternity." 

And with a final glance at those half hooded green eyes, Clarke pushed open her door. 

"Clarke wait!" 

Biting her tongue she asked, "What do you want, Lexa?" 

No sound was made except for the heavy breathing beside her, "If you're not gonna say anything. Can we take a break?... And let's not bother each other anymore." 

Stepping inside her room, the brunette's soothing voice echoed, "Clarke I'm sorry." 

And that tears Clarke apart.

She pounded angrily on the door and faced her, "What the fuck, Lexa? Is that all you're gonna say? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't  _need_ your sympathy, Lexa.  _I need you!"_  shoving her finger against her chest.  _  
_

Lexa took a step back until her back meets the wall, she have no where to escape.

"What Lexa? Say something!  _Please!_ Because I'm tired... I'm so damn tired, Lexa of waiting for you." 

With a heavy heart the brunette reached out and wiped away the tears that escaped from those blue eyes, Clarke grabbed her hand. 

"Lex, talk to me. I know you feel something," the girl shook her head in denial, "I know you do. You took care of me. You helped me. You defended me in such a subtle way that I can't help but fall in love with you more!" 

The blonde was panting, catching her breath with her eyes were still heavy and tired from crying for days. 

"Clarke," shaking her head, "I can't..." 

"What do you mean you can't? You can, Lexa. Just say it. I just wanna hear you say it!" 

"No," Lexa whispered, pushing herself deeper into the wall. As if my doing so the wall would swallow her and end this night. 

"You fucking kissed me, Lexa! Now you tell me!  _Right here. Right now...._ Look me in the eyes," cupping the brunette's cheeks and faced her, "And tell me, you don't love me." 

Lexa was quiet. Quietly staring at her blue begging eyes. 

"Lex... Tell me, please," caressing her cheeks. 

"Clarke....," she looked up to her expectingly, "I don't...," Lexa flared her nostril and gulped down the big lump in her throat. 

She hated how her stomach never stopped fluttering. How her chest never stopped pounding against her ribcage. How her mind won't stop telling her to grab Clarke right there and then. She would have chosen the easy way out. She would have just chosen the exit that was presenting itself but she can't and she won't. 

Squaring her shoulders, she stared deep into her eyes and articulated each word carefully, "I don't love you, Clarke." 

The blonde took a step back and shook her head with a scoff, "okay," nodding her head, letting those words drown her. Envelop her. Swallow her, "you really are something, Lexa. You sure can make people feel special and then crushes their heart whenever you pleases." 

Clarke stormed inside her room and with her back against Lexa, she whispered, "I'm sorry too, Lexa." 

////

"I'm sorry too, Lexa."

And with a blink of an eye, Lexa was left standing alone in the hallway.

The darkness was hugging her. The silence was mocking her. Her guilt was crawling into her veins. The pain was spreading fast and vicious. Those words brought her so much grief than she had ever expected. The girl whom she had fallen for was turning away from her and it was all her fault.

Clarke Griffing is gone. She can never have her.

"I'm sorry too, Lexa," she whispered, patting her chest - feeling sorry for herself.

////

"They'll be here any minute."

"Sure."

"Mom."

"I know I know. Behave," Indra showed an 'okay' sign and smiled tightly.

Lexa knew this is going to be a long day.

"They're here!" patting her mom's attention.

Indra automatically stood up and waited patiently for the couple and their daughter to reach the table. The two families shook hands and gestured for each other to sit down.

"Ah! It's good to finally see you again, Indra."

"Me too, Thomas, Diane!" Indra nodded courteously.

"Um, Costia..." Lexa called out, picking up the bouquet of flowers.

"Ah! Thank you, Lexa! This looks lovely!"

"Aww Thomas! How sweet is that?" gripping her husband's arm.

Thomas grinned by the gesture but then frowned, "I thought your favorite flower are sunflowers, Costia?"

Lexa bit her inner cheeks by the mishaps.

"Dad! Lilacs are as lovely as sunflowers. Thank you, Lexa. I love it!"

The brunette smiled tightly.

_How could you forget, Lexa?! Sunflowers! Not lilac!_

She rubbed her forehead annoyingly because yet again, she did something unthinkingly - thinking of some blonde girl.

_Sunflower - Costia._

_Lilac - Clarke._

_Get that inside your head, Lexa!_

 

////

"Hey Griffin!"

The blonde stopped reading her textbook when the bench suddenly moved.

"Echo, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" arching her eyebrow, swinging her bag over the table.

"No. I really don't know what you're doing suddenly sitting with me in school."

Echo sighed and leaned in, "Fine. Here's the deal. Lexa is out with Costia and her parents to some lame lunch."

"And?" she asking, not getting what Echo was exactly saying.

"So!... Let's scout."

"Scout?!" she hollered, feeling taken aback, "You- You mean  _spy_ on them?"

"Well not technically spying on them. We just... happen to be on the same place... At the same time. You know, see what they're up to. See what this Costia woman doing with  _my girl!...._ " Clarke gave her the look, "It's not spying!" Echo retorted.

"It is!"

"Okay, fine! It is spying. But aren't you curious what they're talking about? What does this Costia girl is like? Sure she's like the princess of the business world or whatever. But I bet that girl got some dirt on her."

Clarke swallowed her pride as she shakes her head in rejection, "No."

"Are you sure? Hmm?"

"Yes! Positive!"

////

"Stop pushing me!"

"I'm not pushing you! There's so much space in front of you. Move in!"

"Then they'll see us, Clarke!"

Yupp, Clarke had fallen into temptation. At the last minute she gave up and willingly followed Echo to the Arker's garden restaurant and spotted the couple having a romantic walk by the vast greenery behind the restaurant - much to Clarke's distaste. She knew what happened last night was a huge deal breaker. The night when Lexa finally declared of ending things with Clarke. When she bluntly stared at her eyes and said... Things that Clarke doesn't even want to think about anymore. 

 _But what am I doing here spying on them?,_ she reprimanded herself.

"Oh look at that woman stealer! Oh wait till I get my hands on her..." Echo spatted, making a wringing action with her hands.

Clarke's eyes widened by the animosity and gulped hard, " Echo!" she shouted in a whisper, pulling the crouching girl's sleeves further into the bushes.

The two girls watched Lexa and Costia's figures as it came strolling past them. Both hands are on their tight lipped mouths, holding their breaths. When the two girls were already by the distance, Clarke slumped down on the grass and panted.

"That was close!" wiping away the perspiration on her forehead, "Echo! Where are you going?" pulling back the girl's shirt.

"What? We're here to follow them aren't we? Come on!"

Clarke grimaced by the horrible idea but eventually followed the girl's stealth footsteps towards the big tower.

"Come on. They're heading inside the clock tower."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if they see us?"

"They won't! Come on. Hurry up!"

Echo pulled her arm under a huge tree, big enough for its fanned out branches to keep them out of sight.

"There! There up there!"

Clarke squinted at the window by the tower and saw the big brown mane looking out of the window. The girl's expression was stoic.  _As always,_ she thought.

"Argh! This is annoying. I can't here what they're talking about."

The blonde gave her a knowing look, "How can you hear them when they're up there?"

Echo scoffed and rolled her eyes, "being all smart now huh, Griffin."

She frowned at her and looked back where Lexa was standing.

"Shit!" she quickly ducked down when she thought she saw the brunette looking at her way, "This is dangerous, Echo. We might get caught."

"No we won't!"

////

"It's beautiful up here."

"Mhmm."

Lexa walked up to the window and scanned the view from above. She could see the entire garden from up there. The walls of bushes forming a pattern, making it into a maze. It was a spectacular view. She heaved a sigh and thought,  _If only Clarke can see this. She'll love it._

Closing her eyes tightly, she chastised herself once more for thinking about the blonde.

_Stop it, Lexa._

"Are you feeling alright, Lexa?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Peachy."

_Clarke used to say 'peachy.'_

"Okay," Costia nodded and leaned out of the window. Lexa did the same and smiled. Taking a deep breath of the fresh cut grass. A scent of flowers too were lingering in the air. She just loves the smell of nature. As her eyes surveyed the place once more, a strong breeze picked up, making the trees sways along with it. That's when she saw a glimmer of gold.

////

"Clarke! Will you stay put! They won't see us. God dammit! They're up there. We're down here."

Echo kept pulling Clarke's escaping figure, as the girl slowly crouched her way nearer to the tower. Keeping their bodies hidden by the thick branches, she knew they were safe.

"Stop pulling my shirt!"

Echo shot her a glare and pulled her nearer.

"Jeez, woman!" pulling back her arm.

"Stop flailing! They'll gonna notice!"

"If you stop pulling me like a little child!"

"I am not! Plus you're the one being all scaredy cat!"

"Scaredy cat? What if they see us? What are you gonna do? What are you gonna say?"

Flinging her arms in the air in great defeat, Echo hissed back, "For the last time they won't see us!"

////

But Lexa already did. As the wind got stronger, more visible were the two bodies pushing each other. Their voices were too being picked up by the wind and it was audible for the brunette to hear their conversation.

_"Stay put!"_

_"Stay put?! You're the one kept pulling my arm!"_

_"Shut it! You're being too obnoxious!"_

_"Are you kidding me?! Why did I even came along with you?!"_

Lexa smirked by the scene and watched in great interest.

"What's that sound?"

She immediately pulled Costia's elbow away from the window and smiled at her adoringly - she seemed to pull it off. Costia was looking back at her with much adoration. Just like how other people's reaction every time she pulled that stunt.

"Oh it's nothing. Probably some  _really_ big rats scurrying around the garden. Making too much ruckus."

And by the mention of big rats, Costia's eyes grew wider in horror, "Ra- Rats? There's- There big rats down there?"

Lexa almost wanted to laugh, "Don't worry, Costia. They're harmless.  _Trust me,"_ smirking at her inner jokes.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Come on. Let's head down. They're probably looking for us."

"What about the rats?"

Rolling her eyes, she stuck out her hand, "grab my hand. I'll protect you."

////

"Shit! Shit! Move back! Move back! They're coming."

Echo shoved Clarke behind of some unknown huge tree, as their eyes were prancing at the two figures holding hand in hand.

Clarke's stomach made a pit fall but Echo's lips speaks her words.

"That wench!"

Thank god for Echo's easy going personality, she can express herself with so many flower-ful words that Clarke can't even begin to comprehend. As they made their way back to the restaurant, Echo couldn't stop cussing at how Costia's unfair manipulation took Lexa by the leash. Clarke couldn't agree more. Costia have Lexa under her fingertips. She have her like a little puppet. While Lexa easily agreed without having any second thoughts.

As the two figures were nearing to the entrance, Lexa stopped at mid-track and then turned around. Both Echo and Clarke jumped behind the bushes and held each other's breaths.

_"Where are you going, Lexa?"_

_"Oh. Nothing. I just feel that the rats are rather thirsty. It's pretty hot out here."_

_Rats? Thirsty?,_ Clarke thought.

"There's a freak rat in here?!" she shouted in a whisper, pushing Echo away from her and started looking around her area.

"Oh shut it. Lexa's probably joking-... Fuck! Somebody turned on the sprinklers! Run!"

Clarke and Echo jumped out of their hide out like they were suddenly electrocuted. They were scrambling back and forth, knocking on each of which way to go.

////

"Who's that?" Costia asked being surprised by the two figures aimlessly flailing around the garden.

Lexa smirked, "Probably rat hunters. Let's go, Cos," wheeling her around towards the entrance.

"Ah! Finally they're back! I thought you're gonna steal my daughter and run away!" Diane exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

Lexa saw her mom smiled tightly and hastily drank from her goblet.

"I would have but that's too much of a hassle when I'm marrying her next month," side glancing at Costia's reddening cheeks.

Indra instantly made a gagging sound, Lexa gazed back at her as her mother gingerly wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I'm sorry. I choked," smiling too politely.

"Well!" Thomas declared, "shall we end our little get together. I'm sorry Indra I have to cut it short. I have a meeting to attend to."

"Oh no! No worries, Thomas. I have to get back home too. It's been great meeting the both of you," she pecked Diane on the cheek and shook Thomas' hand. "Costia, it's great seeing you again!" Hugging her tightly, which Lexa deeply appreciated.

////

As they bid their goodbyes Lexa couldn't help but raised her eyebrow at her mother.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"They're too nice...  _Too nice."_

With a sigh, she opened the door of their car and hopped in, "Mom, people can be nice too. I like them."

"Now I see what you saw in them. Such down to earth people," Indra uttered with a slight shake of her head.

"I'd take it as you agreeing with me?"

Indra scoffed, "Not in a hundred years! I'm still rooting for Clarke. She knows you. She opens you up. You don't know how much she changed you, Lexa."

"Doubt it."

"Deny all you want," looking at her daughter's eyes, "but we both know the truth."

////

"What are you doing here again, Mead?"

He raised his hands in defense, "I'm not here to make trouble, I swear!"

_"It better be!"_

Darren turned around and found a red haired girl with her hands on her hips, "Lizzie?! What are you doing here?" he scowled, "Are you following me again?"

"Following you? Puh-lease! My Uncle owns this place. My sister works here."

He scoffed not believing her words, "You honestly think I would believe that crap?"

"How dare you speak to my sister like that?" Echo emerged out of the kitchen, staring at him with beady eyes.

He took a deep breath and strolled away, "Whatever."

////

With a slight tilt of  a hand, her phone slid down her hand and landed on the table with a 'thud'. Another sigh escaped her lips as her eyes bored on the wooden table in front of her.

"This is okay, Clarke. This is okay."

"Hey Clarke!"

Her eyes met with a jolly smiled on a young boy's lips, " Darren, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you by the window. I came to say hi."

"Oh okay. Hey," she greeted with a wave.

He took the action as a welcome and slid across the booth, "So... Wanna hangout?"

"Darren..."

_"You again!"_

With a blink of an eye, Darren was sprawling on the floor with a bleeding nose, "I wasn't doing anything to her you douche bag!"

Finn was towering over him with an anger that Clarke had never seen before. It scares her.

"Finn!" trying to grab his attention.

Soon those raging eyes finally softens as it sees the light, being Clarke.

"Princess, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Three of you!" Nyko shouted, she swears she never seen that guy smiles even once, "Get out now!"

Clarke grabbed Finn and Darren out of the cafe and grunted, "What the hell is wrong with you two! You got us in trouble again."

"It's all Finn's fault. I wasn't even doing anything!"

"Clarke...," Finn was about to argue when she raised her hand.

"He's right."

"Are serious right now? I was trying to protect you!"

"Finn I can handle things on my own."

"Princess-..."

"Darren could you give us a minute please?"

Darren studied Clarke and Finn and stood up with a grunt.

////

"Stupid Finn. I wasn't even doing anything!"

He mumbled to himself, kicking gravels on the ground. He sat on the bench near the skating rink with a sigh and watched guys skate boarding. Doing kickflips and parading across the rink while girls cheering and whistling for them.

_"I thought I could find you here."_

Darren's eyes narrowed because that voice was too familiar.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not taking his eyes off at the skateboarders.

The bench slightly moved and a great warmth greets him, "You really made a huge scene back there... So  _pathetic."_

"Look!" He raised his voice, his hands were trembling as he clenched tightly. With deep heavy breath, his eyes finally laid on those brown eyes, "It wasn't my fault!" he retorted like a child denying his childish acts.

Lizzie's the girl that he hated that most. Ever since he transferred high school his days were nothing but filled with taunts and mocks and it's all because of that girl. Every waking moment Lizzie would always find things to make fun of him and his day to day was a mere survival, the only thing that kept him going was seeing Clarke. However, now with the blonde gone everything seems so large and loud - he couldn't help but feel small.

"If you here to taunt me again. I'm begging you... Please do it some other time. I'm already having a horrible day as it is." averting his defeated eyes.

"God! You're so pathetic! No wonder people are looking down on you."

"Yes, Most especially  _you!"_

Lizzie scoffed grabbing a tissue from her bag, "Come here," touching Darren's chin.

He quickly moved away and stared at her with wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Your nose is still bleeding, idiot!" she exclaimed, carefully wiping the trail of blood, "Stop fidgeting!... No wonder girls doesn't like you. You can't even put a fight," she mumbled tilting his chin to face her.

Darren couldn't meet her gaze, he felt awkward and vulnerable with the girl whom he hated most of his high school life, wiping away his knocked up nose.

"Whatever," he grunted grabbing the tissue and wiped himself clean.

Lizzie scowled at him and leaned against the bench. Silence ensued after as their eyes dancing around the people walking around the park. The breeze was picking up and the sun was near to setting. Lizzie hugged herself tighter and clenched her jaw to keep them from chattering.

Darren saw this and smirked, "Go home, Liz. You don't have to be here."

"Why? You think I'm here  _for you._ Psh! Dream on!"

He shook his head,  _this girl is impossible!_

"Whatever... I don't get it why do you have to be so mean all the time? I'm not doing anything to you."

"Because you're stupid," she stated as a matter of fact.

Darren frowned at her and opened his mouth to argue, when he only found himself lips to lips with his mortal nemesis.

Lizzie cupped his cheeks, deepening into the kiss. His eyes were shutting down as he felt the soft and warmth mouth. Everything seemed to drown except for the beating of his heart. He brought his hands around her back and pressed it gently, letting himself lose in their little bubble.

Darren doesn't know. He can't comprehend what happened but when they came out for air. He started seeing her differently. The freckles. The eyes that seems to lit up when it found his. The flustered cheeks that seems to suit his enemy and the lips the touched his... seems so tempting all of a sudden and just by the thought of it made his stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"I...," Lizzie stuttered, averting her eyes away, "I've got to go."

Darren nodded still speechless as he watched her figure scurried out of the park gate and into the busy street. He slumped back on the park bench and breath out shakily, "Weird."

////

"Finn why did you punched, Darren? He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Princess, I'm sorry. I can't control myself. That kid doesn't know where he belongs."

"Still. You shouldn't be punching anyone just because you don't like what they're doing."

Finn grabbed her hands and pleaded with his eyes, "I'm sorry, Princess. I swear I won't do it again."

"You already promised me, Finn and you broke it."

Clarke pulled her hands away and shakes her head, "I'm going home. I don't think I could go out tonight," turning to her heels, Finn grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

Finn was on his knees and was on the verge of crying, "Clarke, please forgive me. Please... I promise I will not do it again. Please, allow me to make things right."

His solemn eyes and her kind heart couldn't hold of much longer. Clarke breathe out, "You know what to do, Finn," as she pulled her hands once more and left without another word.

////

"Hey man," Finn reluctantly greeted as he slid an the far end of the bench.

Darren tensed up and unconsciously touched his nose.

"What are you doing here? Clarke's not here," he spatted with a cold glare.

"I know," he took a deep breath and apologized, "I'm sorry about your nose. I shouldn't have done that."

Darren scoffed, "That's what you said the last time," furrowing his eyebrows at the stunt that skaters were pulling off.

"I'm serious this time, man. I really messed it up with Clarke," raking his hair off his face.

"Things you do for girls," Darren mumbled.

Finn chuckled and shakes his head, "You play?" he asked, watching the glimmer of the boy's eyes as he watched the stunts.

The high schooler slouched his shoulders, "Nah. I don't know how but I always wanted to."

"You should, it's fun."

Shaking his head once more, Darren shifted his gaze back at Finn, "What's this? Striking a small talk?"

Finn chuckled again, "Take it as an attempt in making new friends."

"New friends... Oddly suspicious. Don't you think?"

"Whatever. I want to make things right with Clarke. I can't lose her again."

"You're really serious with her huh."

"You have no idea. She's my life. I would do anything for her."

"Lucky her."

Finn gazed back at him, "If you mess around with her. I swear Darren-..."

"Something happened," meeting his gaze. He rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know what the hell happened. Lizzie-..."

"Lizzie? Echo's little sister?"

A nod followed, "I hated that girl. Oohh just thinking about her makes my blood boil. Makes me wanna strangle someone."

"But not her?"

Darren shrugged, "Not her... She kissed me. I blacked out. Instead of feeling mad and angry for what she did. I started seeing her differently," he placed his legs on the bench sideways and scooted nearer until his knees touched Finn's hips, "You know like... how her eyes suddenly seems so bright. The freckles on her nose, cheeks really suits her. Her smell was so addicting. The sound of her voice - the tone suddenly seemed so  _different_. And then there's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach..."

As Finn watched Darren described Lizzie at how he loathed her but slowly evolving to something beautiful. It was like watching a flower bloom for the first time. He couldn't help but chuckle at his animated action and then thought,  _this must be how I looked like every time I described Clarke._

"You my friend," placing his hand on his shoulder, "is in love."

"In love?! I hate Lizzie! How could I be in love with her?"

"The more you hate. The more you love," he shrugged.

////

That day when Darren finally realized that he likes his mortal nemesis, Lizzie, was the day that Finn decided to not let Clarke slip away from him. Lexa is gone and now, is his chance to seize the day. He can't lose her again. He will do whatever it takes to get Clarke say yes to him again.

With the final finishing touches, Finn dusted his hands together and grin.

"Tonight's going to be perfect!"

He forked his phone out and greeted the other line, "I need your help."

////

"Move! Move! Move!"

Raven swatted Octavia's hand annoyingly, "This is not some army shenanigans. Stop being all Swat shit. Bellamy sure rubbed some annoying traits on you!"

"Raven! We're on a mission! We're here to save our dear friend's life!"

"I know! So stop being all grounder - ninja shit on me."

"There!" Raven and Octavia suddenly crouched against the building wall and watched the tall figure from a distance sitting down on her usual bench, "Let's move out!"

////

"What did you say?! Can you say it again, Octavia?" Raven exclaimed as they casually strolled nearer to the bench.

"Finn's preparing something  _special_ for Clarke  _tonight!"_

"Oh my god! What is it?" the engineer excitedly asked tugging on the girl's arms - side glancing at the girl by the bench.

Quickly she turned around and faced Octavia, "I heard that Finn's going to  _propose to Clarke!"_

Raven squealed in joy, "Don't play with me, O. Are you serious?!"

"I'm dead serious. Finn told me so!"

"I'm so excited. I can see myself as the maid of honor!"

Octavia made a quick nod towards the building still talking loudly, "Hey! Why are you the bride's maid of honor! I know Clarke longer than you!"

"I'm her favorite, obviously."

"Dream on, Reyes!"

////

She noticed the tear on her book, Lexa hastily threw her novel on the bench beside her. Her chest was pounding noisily in her ears and how she wished it was loud enough to drown the words that kept insisting inside her head.

_"I heard that Finn's going to propose to Clarke!"_

The brunette gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes, trying to focus in evening her breath.

"You're going to get married next month, Lexa. This does not bother you. You're going to marry Costia. You like her. She likes you. You're going to save the company and thousands of people. You're going to save your family."

_"Don't play with me, O. Are you serious?!"_

_"I'm dead serious. Finn told me so!"_

Lexa glanced at the booming voices and sure enough, Clarke's little minions were there making their way towards her. She shakes her head trying to clear her imagination.

_Finn kneeling in front of Clarke. Holding hands. Candle lit dinner. Ring... Proposing... Clarke saying..._

"Yes."

When the coast was clear, she buried her head in between her legs. Feeling her blood rushing to her head, her breathing was getting uneven. It helped her head wrapped around the fact that she's going to get married, not with Clarke but with Costia. That Clarke is over and Costia is _now._  She stayed like that don't know for how long but she guessed long enough for her silence to be broken with her phone bursting into life. She rummaged through her bag and pressed answer without looking at the screen.

"What?" she spatted.

"Lexa? It's Costia."

"Costia? Who?... Oh!" grimacing again at her mistake of forgetting her date/fiance. She quickly looked down at her wrist watch and checked the time, she cussed, "I'm sorry, Cos. I got caught up. I'll be there in 10."

"Oh okay. No worries. Take your time. See you."

Shouldering her bag with a grunt, Lexa couldn't help but feel disoriented all of a sudden. She meant to sit down on her bench for at least half an hour to catch some reading when those two minions of a friend came announcing Clarke's surprise engagement and now she's half an hour late for her date with Costia. An hour sitting down in silence, thinking and pondering. Her book was left untouched with an additional tear right in the middle,  _thanks to Octavia and Raven!_

////

"Hey sorry I'm late," She panted as she pecked her on the cheek and sat down across the table. 

"Don't worry about it. You must be working really hard in school." 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, anything for the company," she smiled tightly, "Have you ordered?" 

Costia shook her head and motioned for the waiter. 

////

"Where are you taking me, Finn?" Clarke asked as she circled his waist tightly. 

The bike was revving under their seat and she can't help but feel afraid at the top speed that Finn was driving. 

"Will be there soon, Princess. Just hold tight," grabbing her hands and squeezing it gently. 

The plain fields were coming into view, the isolated farm houses and Clarke knew where they're heading to. She smiled by the thought of it, going there for the first time was unimaginable. Thousands of stars all glistening and watching you from above. The sound of the waves crushing into the shoreline. The sounds of the crickets and frogs. It was like when Lexa and her first bonded. 

_Lexa._

Shaking her head, "move on, Clarke. Lexa's getting married. Finn is the right choice." 

_He loves you... Do you love him?_

"You're saying something, Clarke?" Finn shouted behind him. 

Clarke shook her head and leaned against his back until her helmet hit his back. 

"Nothing... I can't wait, Finn." 

"Glad to hear that. Me too." 

And the bike revved more loudly as the speed picked up. 

////

"Our wedding coordinator, Lauren was asking what kind of wedding we want. She wanted to make sure that things are ready and make the appropriate calls before the end of the month." 

"Mhmm," She leaned back on her seat and looked outside the window - the sun was setting, "What wedding would you like?" 

"I like to make it simple and intimate. Just our family and friends. Of course both of our companies' board of members..." 

The brunette shifted in her seat as she glanced down on her watch. It was almost 5pm in the afternoon and the sun is starting to say goodbye. Glancing at the girl in front of her, she smiled because of how animated and bubbly she was. 

_It was just a simple wedding. Why is she so excited?_

Lexa chuckled and propped her arm on the table placing her chin over it, listening attentively. 

_"A beach wedding would be beautiful! We will have those white garden chairs arranged neatly in rows and then an arch at the back so when I walked down the aisle, tons of lilies would be hanging above me. Then the theme would be white! With a hint of blue and green. Oh! Purple looks pretty too! Then a white horse would pick me up from across the beach and I will be riding it until the arch. Then slowly walked down the aisle with a slow song where you will be waiting for me at the end._

Lexa giggled again at how ridiculous it sounds but then again, she thought, _I_ _would do anything for this girl._

_"The food! We can have whatever food you want, Commander... I would volunteered to help in cooking but I can't cook... You and Charlotte would have probably throw a tantrum if I did! Then you'll ignore me on our wedding night... But anyway! We can have this large six tier fruitcake! With our mini Clarke and Lexa cake dolls on the top of it!"_

She guffawed loudly at how sappy and true it sounded like, shaking her head she stared at those blue eyes that were watching her with curiosity. 

"Lexa? Are you okay?" 

A warm hand touched her forearm, then she felt herself broke down - the blue eyes turned hazel brown. The blonde and wavy hair turned brown and silky. Clarke Griffin turned into Costia Greene. The love of her life turned into a girl that she hardly knew of. A stranger that she will marry in weeks time... Until the day she die. 

"Lex?" 

The brunette leaned away from her and gulped. She had been imagining Clarke Griffin again. Blinking her eyes dozens of times, it was sure that Costia was infront of her and  _not_ Clarke. 

Lexa stood up, alarming Costia, "I- I've got to go. I'm sorry..." 

////

As Finn cut off the engine the sounds of the night became more evident. The smell of the salty sea was engulfing her and it made her feel so refresh and alert. 

"Princess?" he stuck out his hand which Clarke gladly took. 

Walking in the dark wasn't one of her ability. Finn took her by the hand with the other guiding her back. She could feel the sand below her boots, sinking with every step they took. 

"Wait here." 

"What? Finn-...," her friend's warmth left her and she stood in the middle of the dark shivering in the cold, "Finn?" 

"I'm right here, Princess." 

Clarke shifted to the sound of the voice but seeing nothing but complete darkness. Then she heard a  _'click'._ The sudden flicker of lights blinded her, she shields her eyes and when she opened them, she was astounded. 

"Finn..." 

"Princess," two strong hands touched shoulders. 

Clarke was speechless, before her was a table set for two. Four torch lights with faint glowering light bulbs were illuminating the spot. It gives a romantic and warmth feeling, and seconds later, a crackle sound of an acoustic guitar enveloped them.

 

 _"Her eyes and words are so icy_  
Oh but she burns  
Like rum on a fire..."

 

"May I?" extending his hand. 

Clarke took it and carefully crossed the sand, Finn pulled out a chair for her and sat down. 

"Finn, This is amazing! How did you do this?" 

"Had some help but the rest I did it on my own. I want to make this night special for us Clarke. A night that you won't forget." 

She smiled warmly as she looked around at the string lights surrounding them. The well set table with lit candle stick, wine glass and polished utensils.

 

_"The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine_   
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_   
_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine..."_

 

"Excuse me, madame?" 

Clarke looked up - she gasped, "Atom!" 

"Hey, Clarke," Atom nodded with a wink, "It's about time." 

Finn cleared his throat, "Oh. Right. Sir, Mam, Here are your appetizers," laying down two dishes on the table, "Enjoy!" 

"Atom's here!" she exclaimed after their waiter left.

He snickered at her reaction, "Yeah. I asked him to help out with the food. He works at a restaurant and hence, explains the great food we're going to eat tonight." 

Clarke grinned, "Hmm... Oh yeah. This is good," forking down her salad. 

////

With a sigh, Clarke leaned against her chair, "I'm full!" 

"I hope not too full. We still have dessert!" 

She promptly leaned in, "really?" 

Finn couldn't stop grinning, he loves how Clarke have a sweet tooth. And right on that moment, he promised that he will shower her with chocolates and sweets whenever he can,  _after tonight, Clarke. I will give you anything you want. I will make you happy._

A nod gave her the confirmation, "But...," he said as he stood up, "first, can I have this dance?" asking for Clarke's hand. 

She nodded and strolled into the semi-darkness. With Finn's hands on her waist, her hands found itself up around his neck.

"Drew!" he called out and with a slight nod, a slow and soothing entrance of the acoustic guitar meets her ears.

 

_"Did I drive you away_   
_I know what you'll say_   
_You'll say, "oh, sing one we know"...."_

 

"Drew's here too?" 

Finn smirked, "Yes he's here too. He controls the music tonight." 

"He got great taste in music." 

 

_"But I promise you this_

_I'll always look out for you_

_That's what I'll do..."_

 

Finn gave her a deadpan look, "I chose the playlist." 

Clarke shakes her head and chuckled, she leaned in feeling the beat of his chest ringing in her ear, she sighed. 

_Maybe I can do this. Maybe, I just need time._

Clarke closed her eyes and tightened her grip. 

 

_"My heart is yours_   
_It's you that I hold on to_   
_That's what I do_   
_And I know I was wrong_   
_But I won't let you down..."_

 

"My heart is yours, Clarke. I will always love you." 

She pulled away and stared at him, "Finn." 

"Sshh...," pulling her arms back on his neck, "You don't have to say anything. I will wait until your heart sees me." 

Gritting her teeth, she felt the guilt of what ifs flooding her mind. 

 _What if she can't? What if she can never get over Lexa? What if she didn't go to Finn after tonight? What if they went on their separate ways?_  So many questions that she have no answers for. 

"How about that dessert?" Finn finally asked as the song ended.

Clarke allowed him to pull her back to the table, with Atom at their heels. 

"Here are your desserts. Enjoy and goodluck!" 

She looked at him weirdly but she only received a wide grin. Shaking her head, she found Finn smiling at him excitedly. 

"Let's dig in?" 

Clarke nodded and smiled at the chocolate mousse cake. Finn was waiting for her eagerly, "What are you waiting for, Clarke?" 

Shaking her head, she sighed, "This. Everything. It's very surprising. Thank you, Finn." 

"Anything for you, Princess. Eat your dessert. It's delicious." 

Flashing her white teeth, she took her fork and sliced down the cake, "Hmm... This is really good." 

"Didn't I tell you?" he chuckled, "Go on. Eat some more." 

The blonde was almost half way with her dessert when her fork hit something hard. She looked down and carefully pulled it out with wide eyes. 

"Clarke." 

She turned, Finn was kneeling before her, "Finn," she uttered shakily. 

He took the silver ring with a gem embedded on it and wiped off the bits of chocolate, and uttered the words that he kept repeating inside his head.

"Clarke the first time I laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one. I've never felt this way with anyone else and I'm not planning to because you, Clarke is  _the one._ Four years... I've spent four years helplessly falling in love with you. Seeing your smiles. Hearing your voice. I just can't help it...," he shrugged, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Princess. Please be mine, Clarke. Be my princess. No, be my queen. I will worship you. I will shower you with love and care that you deserve. Please be mine," he took her hand squeezing it gently, as he popped the question.

"Will you marry me, Clarke?" 


	17. The Ice Queen

"Clarke the first time I laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one. I've never felt this way with anyone else and I'm not planning to because you, Clarke is  _the one._ Four years... I've spent four years helplessly falling in love with you. Seeing your smiles. Hearing your voice. I just can't help it... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Princess. Please be mine, Clarke. Be my princess. No, be my queen. I will worship you. I will shower you with love and care that you deserve. Please be mine...Will you marry me, Clarke?"

"Finn...," she whispered shaking her head unimaginably.

_Finn is proposing!_

"I don't think-... Finn, I don't know..."

"Clarke," he scooted closer, inches away from Clarke's surprised face, "I can do better than her. I can make you happy. I will make your dreams come true. I will support you. I will love you. I will protect you."

"Finn," pulling back her hands, "This- This is too sudden," she murmured, staring at him with wide eyes.

Night after night, she had spent thinking of letting go of Lexa and giving Finn a chance, but this? Proposing? On their second date? This is too absurd.

Finn cupped her cheeks and tilted it to face him, Clarke's troubled eyes couldn't meet his, "Clarke, I can't wait. I can't lose you again. I can't let any guy or  _anyone_ take you away from me. Just when I have you right here with me...," he whispered leaning his forehead against Clarke's.

With eyes closed, she could hear a light sob. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She did hurt him, she did pushed him away but she's always been honest with him all this time. Clarke sighed as Finn's sniffles continued synchronizing with the loud clap of thunder echoing up above.

"Clarke, I love you...  _Please,_ _choose me."_

"Finn, it's not that easy..."

Finn leaned back and took a deep breath, his eyes bored against hers with much intensity that Clarke couldn't help but stare back.

"I can change you mind...," he mumbled as he closes the gap between them.

The night sky crackled once more, making their surroundings lit up. As the petering sheets of rain hit their heads, their half hooded eyes stares with much depth. Their heavy breathing were shared, feeling the warmth and heat radiating from each others shivering bodies. Finn cupped her cheeks once more as he stared at her awaiting lips.

////

Her battered legs were thoroughly exhausted, the rain had caught up with her and she was soaking wet. Lexa squinted her eyes to see through the thick sheets of rain as she forced herself to trek the partially empty street of their small town.

_Clarke. Finn. Ring. Proposal._

Those were the words that kept repeating inside her head. She had never felt this strong urge of wishing the blonde would magically appear in front of her and how she wish Clarke would - _Right now_. As she forged through the sea of umbrellas up ahead, Lexa raked her head of where could Clarke possibly be.

_Where would Finn take her? Where would he propose?_

Her eyes lit up but the sudden idea and once again she was sprinting for her dear life.

"Please Clarke... Say no."

////

"Let me change your mind, Clarke..."

And as her breathing became shallower, her mind became more alert. Finn is about to kiss her. The boy leaned in further and as he did... Clarke moved back. She blinked a couple of times and watched the boy eye's faltered and just like the strike of lightning that stabbed through the still silence of the night, Clarke's small action was like a knife the pierced through the boy's heart.

Finn dropped his head and chuckled in silence, "I can't even have my first kiss..."

"Finn, I'm really sorry," the words came out in a hush that only the two of them can here.

Never had she ever thought of breaking anyone's heart that way - especially Finn. She couldn't help but feel the guilt to sip through her veins, she looked at her hands as if she have so much blood on her. Taking and accepting all the blame of hurting Finn, Clarke scrambled to her feet and made her escape and she ran across the beach with the rain washing away her tears.

////

She could hear her heart pounding her ears when the building came into view.

"Clarke...," she called out as she pushed open the door.

"Lexa! You're soaking wet! What happened?" Monroe worriedly asked.

The brunette walked pass her and bolted onto the blonde's usual table. Its occupied by another couple who was staring at her bewilderedly.

"Lexa," a warm hand grabbed her attention bringing her back from her trance. She stared at those eyes that seems vaguely familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it. "Lexa? Are you okay?"

Echo cupped her cheeks, seeing the lost stare that Lexa was sporting, "Lexa? It's me, Echo."

"Echo...," whispering the girl's name, "Where's Clarke?"

"Clarke? She didn't came in today. Why? Something happened?"

"No... No....," she chanted as she broke away from her grip, "Where is she?"

Gritting her teeth, she scanned the streets with much scrutinization but there was still no indication of the blonde girl. Every nook and cranny was just giving her false hope because once she called out the girl's name, someone else's face came greeting her.

Lexa cussed under her breath as she stormed away from the cafe and meeting again the heavy shower.

////

A hand shoot out flagging and a sleek black mercedes benz came into a halt, "Oh dear! What are you doing standing in the middle of the road? It's raining! Come in, love. Come in!"

Clarke gave an apologetic smile at the lady by the driver's seat and hopped in.

"Here grab some tissue," thrusting the box, "wipe yourself dry," the lady fussily uttered as she gave the heater knob a twist, filling the car with enough warmth for Clarke's numb body to feel.

"Tha- Thank you," she chattered.

The lady waved her off and pulled away from the curb. As they drove across thick woods and into the plain fields, she couldn't help but remember Finn. The pain that she had caused him. A sweet and kind heart that she bluntly broke. A tear came protruding from her eyes and she hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"It's a beautiful day isn't?"

"What?" she croaked, side-glancing at the driver's side profile. She's pretty Clarke thought. Must be in her 50's but her physical attributes says so otherwise. She looks young and at pink of health. Those smokey eyes that bores through the windshield as they dashed through the isolated road, was filled with purpose and certainty. The small smile the crept on her thin lips was ghostly with a tinge of slyness. This woman is filled with personality that Clarke doesn't have to ask, that this woman meant business... As she presumed, looking at the lady's tight blonde bun up hair, tight pencil skirt and white coat the suits her outer cold presence.

Clarke narrowed her eyes by the odd feeling she have around her, "I don't like the cold," she murmured averting her eyes.

A giggle meets her ears that made her hair weirdly stood up, "everybody doesn't like the cold but I love it. Such a beautiful weather indeed," the woman sighed.

Clarke gave a slight nod, as her eyes meets the tall high rise buildings of the town. They're fast approaching the main buzz that the driver seemed to know where to go even without Clarke directing her.

Next thing she knew she was standing by the curb of the Grounder's cafe looking at the woman, "Thank you again, mam. I really appreciate the ride."

"No worries, love. Anything for a lost girl in the woods," the lady driver uttered with a hint of smile.

Clarke bit her lips, feeling the goosebumps once more, "Have a safe drive Ms... Um, I didn't managed to get your name?"

The woman chuckled, "Nia... Nia Quinn."

"Nice meeting you, Ms Nia."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all _mine_ ,love _,"_ the smile that the woman was sporting was sly and yet, genuine. Two things that seemed to not mix well but oddly enough, Nia Quinn seems to be pulling it off. Clarke smiled back curtly.

"May we meet again, my child."

And with a final wave, Clarke watched the car smoothly pulled away from the curb and into the busy road. Clarke turned around with a sigh and found an empty cafe. The lights were off and the sign says, 'close'. She wasn't sure what time it was, she forgot to wear her dad's watch.  _Maybe the reason why I'm having a bad day. It's my lucky charm,_  She sighed.Neither can she check her phone because she was sure Finn's blasting it with phone calls and messages.

A frown crept on her lips as she turned away and made her way home.

_I wonder where's Lexa right now. She's probably having a good time with Costia._

////

Hours had passed by and Lexa was growing restless. Her feet was sore from walking back and forth, impatiently waiting for a certain girl. She leaned against the railing of the bridge and sigh,  _it's flooded again._

"Where the hell are you Clarke?" raking her hair.

There was no way can they push through through the flood. Even with Finn's motorbike, the hips high water level will completely soak its engine. No vehicles were in view. No pedestrians can be seen. She was all alone on the top of the bridge looking down. Strong howling of wind was beating her rigid body, making her shudder under her jacket. She had been standing there for hours, waiting. Letting out a shaky breath, Lexa decided to sit down by the curb to rest her legs. More so, her anxious beating heart.

////

"Seriously?" turning to street that heads to her area, Clarke could see the starting of the puddle, "the bridge must be flooded again. Dammit! How am I suppose to get home now?"

She looked around the intersection and no car was on sight. Nobody uses that road whenever heavy downpour came and it's all because of that damn bridge. Clenching her jaw, she hugged her leather jacket tightly and carefully coursed through the water. Half way through it started to rain again and all the more she felt colder and her legs were starting to feel numb, making her feel absolutely nothing.

////

Splashing of water attracted her attention, Lexa quickly stood up and saw a small figure up ahead cutting through the water. Her throat instantly ran dry as her eyes came into focus. Her legs were running, splashing water everywhere. Soon the cold water hits her like a ton of bricks that she gasped. Nonetheless, making her senses more alert and assertive.

"Clarke!"

////

Her head snapped up by the mention of her name. She stopped at her track when she saw a tall figure darting towards her in a hurry.

"Lexa?" She shouted back.

"Stay put!"

Clarke didn't move. She have no more energy to move nor to argue back on why would Lexa come on her way when she could have just continued walking and meet her by the bridge. The blonde was tired and beaten. Her head was getting fuzzy and unclear. Everything was just too cold.

"Clarke!"

A warm hand touched her arm, "I'm tired...," she whispered tiredly.

Then a strong arm pulled her legs up with another supporting her back. Lexa was carrying her again. She heard the girl grunted, "You shouldn't have to carry me. I can walk on my own."

"Don't be ridiculous, Clarke. You look like you're about to faint."

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she hastily peeled herself from the brunette's strong grip.

"I can manage on my own. Thank you very much!"

Lexa scoffed, "Sure, keep saying that with pale face and shivering body."

Clarke flared her nostril and started walking away. Footsteps soon followed closely behind like a shadow.

The walk was silent and Lexa could see how Clarke was shivering. So she shimmied out of her jacket and carefully putting it over the girl's shoulder, trying not to scare her. Clarke stopped abruptly.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, still having her back against Lexa.

"You're shivering Clarke. It's cold. You hate getting cold."

Clarke scoffed, shaking her head, "Now how would you know that?" turning around.

Lexa clenched her jaw and saw the wall that Clarke had built. The blonde was shutting her down.

"It doesn't matter how I know that."

Before turning around, Clarke gave her a distasteful look. Lexa panicked because she doesn't wanna get on the girl's bad side - not that she had never been on it before, in fact she's always in it!

 _But this was different_ , Lexa forged on.

"Where's Finn?" She quickly asked, gulping down her nervousness as Clarke turned around and faced her again, "I thought you went on a date..."

"I don't see that's any of your business, Lexa."

"I want to know!"

Clarke gave her an alarming look that she somehow mirrored because she doesn't raise her voice. _Not in that way._

"Why would you care anyway?" Clarke taunted taking a step forward, "What ever I plan to do and with whom I plan to do it with.  _Is none of your business."_

The two girls were toe to toe, despite her towering height over Clarke she couldn't help but feel intimidated and small.

She balled up her hands into a tight fist, "It is my business, Clarke. Whether you like it or not."

A scoffed escaped the girl's lips as those blue eyes stared at her with much distrust, "Wow. You really think you can have it all huh. You're marrying Costia and here you are demanding my own business.  _Screw you, Lexa._ You never cared about me. Why would you suddenly care now?"

"I  _care, Clarke_ because...," her eyes were dancing around those blue orbs, she can't get the words out.

_Because I love you._

"Yeah, I thought so," Clarke sneered feeling the warm liquid rolling down her cheeks. A soft sniffle escaped her, opening the gates of hell, "You can't just show up and suddenly care about me, Lexa! Because that's fucking unfair!" shoving the brunette's chest with her index finger, "All this time I did everything I can to please you. To always be there for you even if you kept pushing me away. Even if you turned your back on me and left me. What the hell do you want, Lexa? Do you think this is just a little game for you? That one morning you're all good and nice and the next you pretended like you don't know me. Pretended like I'm some parasite! Lexa...," Clarke heaved heavily, shoving her hair back in agony, "I love you... But I'm tired. I'm tired of always thinking if one of this days you'll ever see me the way I do. If one of this days you'll accept me... at least as a friend. But no, that  _never_ happened. And what's worse, you kept doing things to me that gave me hope of what if. But here you are weeks away in marry to a girl you hardly know... And here I am, still fucking in love with you."

Clarke chuckled at how ridiculous she sounded, at how sad and masochistic it was. Because it was all true.

"But I'm done," raising her hands in defeat, "I'm getting over  _you._ You have no more place inside my heart anymore. Go marry, Costia. Be happy with her," and with those last words she turned around leaving the girl behind.

"So that's it? You give up? You're gonna marry Finn?!" Lexa exclaimed.

Clarke watched her in horror, with a gritting teeth she shouted, "Yes! I give up! It's better to be with Finn than kept rooting for you! I've spent four years being in love with you and it all went to nothing. You're marrying Costia so what else can I do? Finn he's always there-...."

And with one quick move, Lexa pulled Clarke's hand and pulled her closer.

////

Lexa felt the welcoming warmth of her lips, making her sigh in relief. Nothing ever felt right than having Clarke in her arms again. She misses her smell. Her soft skin. Clarke entirely. Lexa took a step forward feeling her chest bumped against hers. Two strong hands slowly crept its way up on her back, gripping her shirt tightly as if its life depended on it. The hard beating of her heart was never ending. Her trembling hands were still shaking as she pulled Clarke nearer, deepening into the kiss.

A moan escaped Clarke's when she delicately nibbled on her lower lips, Lexa smiled. Pushing Clarke's lower back with her hand, Lexa changed her angle hearing the girl moaned once more. Everything was wild and new, sloppy kisses were peppering on them. Their hands gripped tightly on each other, never wanting to let go.

This is what Lexa had been waiting for. This is what she had been missing out on for such a long time.

 _And I never wanna miss this anymore,_ she thought.

Clarke was the one who broke away from the kiss with a heavy pant, her eyes were searching Lexa's but the brunette's eyes stayed close. Lexa leaned against her forehead and sighed, "You can't like anybody else... You can only like me," opening her eyes.

The blue orbs was staring at her in shock, "You kissed me again... That's- That's the second time we kissed-..." covering her mouth, gasping.

"It's the 4th time actually."

"4th?! How-..."

Lexa pulled her into an embrace and hushed her, "Sshh... Stop counting. You don't have to count anymore."

////

And as those words reached her ears, it was like a sweet melody. So soothing and beautiful. She could feel herself floating like in a dream. Everything seems so unreal especially being in Lexa's arms. Hugging her, touching her and being engulfed by her sweet aroma. It was too addicting that it made Clarke wonder if she's dead - If this was heaven.

"Is this heaven?"

"Hmm?"

"Beautiful."

And that was her last word.

////

The bed shifted, making Lexa stir.

"Finally," she murmured.

And with one peek, Clarke bolted out of bed, sending her down tumbling onto the cold hard wooden floor. She groaned, "Ouw!"

Lexa propped up her arm and laid her chin over, observing the girl with great fascination.

"Interesting."

"Lexa? What- What are you doing on my bed? What happened?" Clarke rambled on, raking her messy tangled hair. Looking down on her pajamas, she gasped, "What happened to my clothes?"

The brunette gave her a look and laid back down, "You didn't missed much. You just fainted on me."

"What?!" Clarke quickly kneeled beside the bed, looking over at Lexa - she asked shyly, "How did I reached home?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "How else? I have no choice but to carry you back home. My back's aching the whole night."

Clarke pouted and bowed her feeling ashamed of what she made the girl do, "who changed my clothes?"

The brunette smirked. Instantly, Clarke stumbled back making her land on her butt, "No..." she whispered in horror, hugging her torso.

"What? It's not like I've never seen it before."

Then a wild flashback came parading inside her head.

"The spa..."

Lexa watched her with a sigh and eagerly pulled the blonde's arms around her - sending Clarke's body sprawling over her body which she encaged before the girl make an escape.

Clarke stopped squirming and accepted defeat, Lexa held her enclosed tightly. Leaning her head against the brunette's chest, she took a deep breath. Everything was still like a dream. She woke up with Lexa in her arms and now, she was on the girl's arms.

_This can't be true. This can't be real!_

"It's real, Clarke. You're not dreaming."

Clarke raised her head but was only declined when Lexa stopped her.

"You scared me, Clarke. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. I've lost control. I blacked out... desperately looking for you... Finn, did he..." she couldn't bring out the words.

"Hmm?" Clarke hummed while listening to the fast heartbeat ringing in her ears. Clarke could only imagine making the girl's heart beat fast - it made her feel proud but mostly relieved.

"Did he proposed to you?"

Clarke felt Lexa's chest deflated, "Yes," and only made it worse, sending the brunette's body to tense up.

Her jaw suddenly tightly clenched as she stared at the ceiling, "What did you say?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" looking down on the top of the girl's head. Feeling her anxiety building up again.

"Next thing I knew I was running in the middle of the road and then inside a nice lady's car."

"Oh," feeling a wave of relief washed over her, "So is that a no?" she asked again, making sure.

Lexa felt the blonde nodded, a smile broke from her lips that she have to bite it to prevent from keep widening stupidly.

////

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?" rubbing soft circles on the girl's back.

"What happened?"

A small sigh escaped from her lips as she stares at the white ceiling for an answer.

_What did happened, Lexa?_

======

"Sis?" Charlotte knocked on her door.

"Char, it's late. Why aren't you asleep?" she asked patting the spot beside her.

"I can't sleep," Charlotte pouted, jumping on her bed with a soft smile.

"Sleep here. I need company too."

Charlotte purred and laid down freely beside her sister. Her head's in chaos with overflowing questions. Glancing at her big sister reading a book, she seems utmost at peace. Seemingly happy. The little girl covered her eyes and sighed.

"Lexa?" she peeked between her fingers.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really like that girl?"

"Huh?" Lexa glanced down at her sister, who immediately covered her head with the blanket. Lexa was curious, so she pulled the blanket away and looked at her carefully, "What is it, Char?"

Charlotte looked back with a tinge of sadness in her eyes and as her words left her lips - her eyes averted quickly.

"I thought you like, Clarke."

She sighed, "Charlotte..."

Charlotte was now sitting up straight with furrowed eyebrows, feeling utterly confused.

"Are you really going to marry her? What about Clarke? I thought you're suppose to only marry the person you love? Do you like Costia?"

"Yes I do like Costia, Charlotte," she hastily replied, making it believable as much as she can.

I _really do!_ She pep talked. 

"What about Clarke?"

"What about her?" she shrugged.

"You kissed her! You only kiss the people you like!" Charlotte was panting in exasperation. It was the first time that Lexa had seen her sister reacting like that. Looking so serious and yet genuinely annoyed, like she was fighting for something.

"When you grow old enough, you tend to kiss more than one person, Char."

"Did you and Costia kissed?"

She was taken aback, "Charlotte!"

"Did you?" Not backing down. Not even for one bit.

"No. But-..."

"Then?! You kissed, Clarke. Why are you marrying, Costia? You didn't even kissed her."

"Charlotte, Costia and I we need to-..." watching her sister's eyes looking at her intently, begging her to explain why is the world around her seems so different all of a sudden. Why everything that she believed in turned into a lie? Simple things suddenly turned too complicated for Charlotte. Lexa felt sorry, "Charlotte, I can't marry, Clarke. Costia..."

"Is the one you're going to marry instead?"

Lexa nodded, looking for any indication for Charlotte's young age to understand the vague explanation... The huge tangled mess.

Charlotte took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't like her, sis. If you must know, I choose Clarke. She's very annoying... I like her," the girl shrugged, hopping off her bed and walked out of her room.

=====

"You drove me insane. You brought my insanity to a new level. I can't fathom how that was. You made me do things that I don't normally do. Mostly I wouldn't even care at all but you... You always made me think and do it anyway. Next thing I knew, I'm doing things that are out of my control. Things that I kept telling myself that it's for me, that it's good for me and got nothing to do with you. But the truth is... _It always got something to do with you._ That I was just giving myself a reason to run away from the truth. So I pushed you away because I was afraid of facing  _this._ "

Clarke turned over and watched those green eyes getting lost in the moment, struggling.

"The more I felt okay. That I'm safe to say that you were nowhere near me now. That by moving away would help and dissolve all of the complications. But it only did the opposite. I felt guilty. Felt lonely. Everywhere I look you were always there. It's very... Haunting. I told myself it will only be for awhile. You'll eventually pass it, Lexa. Clarke will be out of your system in no time... but you- you appeared again and made things worst. With you're extinguished eyes. How it lost its sparks. You were sad and I was miserable. I just realized _that_ when I saw you at the cafe. Weeks of not seeing you I thought I was okay but suddenly seeing you there at that moment, everything came back - Thousand times worst. I was happy, excited and yet, mad, sad but mostly, guilty. Guilty for what I did. Guilty of what I did to you and making you feel that way - and making me feel that way. Then I spent the entire day analyzing why is that? Why do I feel this tugging feeling? Why every time you look at me I could feel my heart beating so hard? This- This horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach when I saw you with somebody else."

"Darren..."

Lexa nodded, "Darren... You have no idea how much I wanted to slit his throat and light up his body with a torch,"

Clarke's eyes widened, "Lexa!"

Lexa smirked, "But its the truth... So I realized that I  _may_ be jealous. Seeing that boy in school and everywhere, made my blood boil. What does he know about you? He hardly knew you."

"Do you?"

"I pay attention, Clarke... Subtly. You're very hard not to notice. You light up the room and I envy your optimism. Maybe that's why. But tonight... Finn..."

Clarke fidgeted involuntarily but Lexa pulled her tighter.

"He proposed to you. Octavia and Raven were trying to warn me... I kept telling myself. That I'm going to marry, Costia. That you're nothing to me. That it doesn't matter. It never did... But every time I'm with her. It's you who I see. She talks - I here  _you_ talk. She looks at me - I see your blue eyes. I panicked... I thought I was going mad," She chuckled rubbing her forehead, "But I can't... I can't restrain myself from loving you anymore, Clarke," Lexa sighed, "I made a mistake tonight and I know that I have to fix it."

"The proposal...," Clarke whispered, remembering the important deal that Lexa has to abide for the merger to happen.

"Mhmm."

"What are you gonna do? This is all my fault. I'm really sorry, Lexa!"

"No, this is all me. I've made my choice and I have to face the consequences."

"But-..."

"Sshh... Let's rest tonight. I'll deal with it tomorrow," Lexa closed her eyes, and pulled Clarke closer, "I've been wanting to do this. You smell so sweet," she murmured, inhaling deeply with a tinge of smile.

Clarke bit her lips when her head touched Lexa's chest softly. The beating of her heart was fast and upbeat, seemingly synchronizing with Lexa's. She smiled by the thought of it.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked, pulling herself closer to the brunette's chest. Feeling the soft warmth and fresh smell that is Lexa Woods.

"Yes, Clarke. You are dreaming."

////

The girl jerked awake and felt disoriented by her surroundings.

_Where am I? Argh... My head hurts._

Clarke squinted her head by the bright light outside her window and felt something different. She looked down on her bed and found she was on her pajamas. She frowned.

"Clarke! Get your ass in the shower! We're going to be late!"

Her eyes automatically gazed at her dad's watch by the table and gasped, "Shit!"

She jumped into the shower and 15 minutes later, she was all set and ready to go.

"Clarke!"

"Okay! Coming! Jeez..."

Lexa stepped out of the dining room area, scowling at her, "Hurry up!" she fussed, stepping out of the front door.

The blonde pouted and followed her out to the street.

"Here," Lexa grumbled, handing her a sandwich.

"Oh. Thank you," bowing her head, "You shouldn't have."

"And risk hearing you complaining about not eating breakfast the entire morning.  _No, thank you."_

Clarke sneered at the brunette and took an angry bite from the ham and cheese sandwich. As they reached the bus stop, she couldn't help but ponder on what happened the night before. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or was Lexa really in her room... On her bed... Changing her clothes... Her eyes widened in horror upon thinking about it. Those blue eyes snapped up just in time for Lexa to catch her gaze.

A smirk appeared on that Goddess face, "What are you thinking about, Clarke?" Lexa asked tilting her head, enjoying the reaction that Clarke was sporting.

Averting her eyes, "Nothing."

"Idiot..." Lexa mocked.

 _"Idiot..."_  And seeing Lexa's cold demeanor, she had came into a conclusion.

_Yupp, I'm definitely dreaming last night. That was too good to be true._

With a final sigh she hopped in to the bus, meeting the over crowded vehicle.

////

The school ground was buzzing with college students briskly walking for their first class or talking animatedly to their friends. Clarke hopped off the bus and quickly followed the crowd when she felt a tug on her hand. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she found Lexa's hand tangled with hers.

"Lexa!" she jumped pulling her hand away.

Lexa looked at her bafflingly, "what?"

"You-... You...," Clarke stuttered, shaking her hand as if she got scalded.

The brunette frowned at Clarke's ridiculous reaction and shook her head, tugging her by the hand.

"Let's go. We're going to be late," Lexa grunted, tangling their hands again.

"Lexa!"

"What?!"

"You're holding my hand!"

Lexa looked down and stared at their knotted fingers.

"So?"

"So?! You're holding my hand!" Clarke continued to banter, shaking their linked hands on the girl's face.

"Clarke... You didn't remember?"

"Remember what?" she gasped in horror.

"Last night."

"What happened last night?!" stepping away cautiously.

"My God... You weren't kidding when you said you were dreaming."

"What happened, Lexa?!" Clarke demanded, glancing down at their still linked hands.

"We-..."

_"Clarke!"_

////

Lexa immediately pulled her hand away and stowed it behind her back.

"There you are!" Octavia beamed, grabbing the girl's arm, "Lexa," nodding at her way formally.

"Octavia," she nodded back.

 _"How was your weekend?"_ Octavia asked Clarke.

Lexa watched Octavia whisked Clarke away from her and into the science building. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at her empty hand. It suddenly feels weird not holding anything so she stuffed it inside her pocket and strolled towards her first class.

That night was a quick blur. She was sure that Clarke was having whiplash and may have an amnesia too. Lexa wasn't sure if the blonde remembers anything what had happened the night before. Knowing that this is all too good to be true - she could say so herself. She, herself can't hardly believe that she finally caved in and chased after Clarke.

"Lexa!"

The girl turned around and found Echo patting down the empty seat beside her.

"What's up, Commander?"

"Nothing much," taking out her books.

The other girl squinted at Lexa and smirked, "You told her didn't you."

Her emerald green eyes found Echo's mischievous smile, "What are you talking about, Echo?"

"Oh stop denying, Lexa. You're ridiculously glowing! Oh! Oh! Look at that smile!"

Echo teased, Lexa bit her lips to prevent anymore spillage.

"Stop it," rolling her eyes.

"Spill."

"Sorry. I'm not the kind of girl who kiss and tell," half-shrugging.

Echo squealed and clapped her hands in glee, "okay this may sound so ironic. But you know I love you - literally...,"

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows not sure what's Echo was saying, "But honestly, I'm happy for you. This is one of the rarest smiles that I've ever seen from you."

"Gee! Thanks, Ms O-Romantic!" playfully punching Echo in the arm.

////

"I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" Raven asked, rubbing her shoulder.

A sad smile crossed her lips, "Don't worry about it... But I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I did."

"Clarke, you're only doing what is right," Octavia cooed, pulling her chair nearer.

"Yeah. I mean you never liked him anyway - I mean in a romantic way. So it's already a bust to begin with. You're only going to hurt each other in the end."

Clarke nodded knowing this was the truth. She can't risk of hurting Finn in giving him hope, more so in agreeing to marry him and be miserable in the end. It's better to end now than regret later.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No... Just want to give him a bit more time. We need time to recover from this. I really hurt him this time," wringing her hands together.

Octavia and Raven nodded, silently eating their food. Clarke cleared her parched throat and grabbed her water bottle twisting it open - when a sound of a scraping chair caught her attention.

_She's sitting down... On the same table... With me._

"Lexa! What are you doing here?"

"Eating," the brunette replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, I know that. But what are you doing  _here?"_

Clarke glanced at her two best friends' awed/surprised - priceless reactions.

"What?" forking down her salad, "Can't a girl sit and eat?"

"No! I-..."

Raven quickly covered Clarke's mouth making her stop from babbling, "What Clarke meant was, sure! You can sit with us! More the merrier! Right, Clarke?" side-glancing at the blonde giving her a look.

Clarke glared back feeling baffled on what the hell was going on but soon, let it go because there's no way she can argue with Raven.

_Plus, Lexa's here. With me... God! We're eating together in school!_

////

"Hey guys, let's go for a coffee," Clarke offered, after their only class together.

"Sorry, Princess. I have group meeting for my presentation next week and then I'll be meeting Linc right after," Octavia apologized shouldering her bag.

"Rae?"

"Can't do, Clarke. I have a date with Wick," the girl winked, making the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. Am I the only single around here?!"

"There's a way to fix that but too bad you already rejected him."

"RAVEN!"

Raven hollered loudly as she pecked her on the cheeks and waltzed out of the room.

"Don't worry, Clarke. Maybe the Commander can fix that," winking at her as she left her there standing awkwardly because right outside the lecture hall was none other than Lexa Woods.

The way that the girl was leaning on the wall looking away absentmindedly, made her stomach flutter in excitement. Clarke patted her butterflies to calm the hell down before greeting the brunette.

"Lexa."

"Clarke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up."

"Picking me up?" hearing those words made her butterflies fly wild.

"You're heading home right?"

"Oh... Yes. Okay, let's go home."

Seeing those blue orbs lost its sparks, Lexa tilted her head and asked, "Thinking about something again, Clarke?"

Clarke turned crimson red, "No," she bantered, bowing down her head.

Lexa smiled coyly and followed the blonde's footsteps out of the university.

////

"Excuse me! Excuse!"

Lexa rested her hand on Clarke's waist as she leaned forward, making space for the angsty lady departing the bus.

Clarke gripped the pole tightly feeling the tingly sensation from her waist shooting in every direction. The brunette's strong sweet smell engulfed her senses that she lost her balance and fell back on Lexa's arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Clarke answered curtly with a tight smiled - gripping the pole tightly as she try to regain back her balance. The brunette was still standing too close behind her, she could feel her chest bumping against her from time to time. It made her hair all shoot up and oddly turned her on.

_I can feel her chest again... Ooopss! There it is again. God, it's so soft. Hold yourself together, Clarke. Oh my god! She's pressing down on me... *sigh* Okay I'm safe. Phew! That was close to having an erec-..._ _Clarke! What are you thinking?! Stop it! This is Lexa for crying out loud! Those things won't happen!_

"Let's go."

"Huh? What?" she withdrew out of her daydreaming when Lexa pulled her hand out of the crowded bus. She hated afternoon rush hour but moments ago it was like heaven. With Lexa pressed up against her back, feeling her body... Smelling her scent.

_God, I am so not over her._

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened them Lexa was staring at her in wonder.

"What's wrong, Clarke?"

Her green eyes were flickering at her making her head feel dizzy. Clarke could never get over the fact that Lexa was worried about her. Most definitely, after their little brawl few days ago and after her vague wild dream last night, Lexa seems to be acting all weird all of a sudden.

"I just can't figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"You  _hate_ me. But here you are suddenly all nice and sweet. You- You were holding  my hand... In school! You sat down with me and my friends during lunch. You picked me up after class... I don't know if I knocked my head somewhere last night that I'm still dreaming up to this point... Hell, I can't even remember what happened last night!"

Clarke phased around the empty bus stop, raking her hair worriedly.

"Clarke, calm down," Lexa mumbled, pulling her into a tight hug making her sigh with relief. It seems so soothing for her whenever she hugs Clarke. Like she's the epitome of her sanity - making her feel at ease and calm.

"Lexa... You're hugging me," pointing out the obvious.

"I know."

Clarke felt this weird sensation in her neck where Lexa was nuzzling her.

_Lexa effin' Woods is nuzzling her neck! She's freaking nuzzling my neck! Dammit, it feels so tingly._

"Lexa, what's going on?"

Lexa pulled back and stared at her dumbfound, "Are you really serious, Clarke? You can't remember anything from last night?"

"I-... I can't... Last night was weird. I remembered it was raining. Finn was proposing. I ran away and there was a flood. I saw you... After that everything was a blur. I wasn't even sure if it was real or was I dreaming." Shaking her head, reverting back her gaze on Lexa.

"What else did you remember?"

"That's all."

"That's all? Are you sure?"

_Lexa kissing her. Lexa on her bed. Their bodies tangled on each other. Them falling asleep on each other's arms._

"Yes," she gulped.

"No. No I don't believe you..." she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Lexa..."

"No! I've told you  _everything_ last night. Don't you remember any of it?" pulling on the blonde's hands.

"Lexa, I was just dreaming. I'm pretty sure of it."

"No, Clarke. Everything happened.  _For real!"_

"What?!" Clarke stumbled backwards, "I- I'm not dreaming? You- You were on my bed. You changed my clothes. You... _Kissed me_...," she whispered, touching her lips.

Lexa nodded.

The blonde stared at her in horror, not believing what she just found out.

_It's all true. It's not a dream._

"Clarke," cupping the girl's cheeks, "It's all true. I will not take back my words. Neither will I deny it. I've fallen for you, Clarke."

////

"I love you, Clarke," she repeated but Clarke was still staring at her, "Clarke," shaking her, "Say something."

"I don't... I don't understand."

"I'll prove it to you," she cupped the girl's cheek, closing the gap.

And as the their lips touched, electric current buzzed through her veins. Gripping Clarke's waist, she pulled her closer deepening into their little endeavor. Another jolt struck down on her waist when she felt Clarke's hand snaking around her, pulling her closer.

She softly moaned feeling Clarke's teeth biting her lower lip. Sliding her tongue begging for entrance, Clarke allowed her - they began exploring each other. Like finding each other for the first time. Every thing was fresh and new. Exciting. Breathtaking.

"You love me," Clarke panted. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. It's the fact.

Lexa nodded, smiling at her adoringly, "I've spent enough time denying it. I can't let myself lose you, Clarke. I can't let myself lose you to Finn, to Darren, to Bellamy or anyone else. I want you for myself. Please allow me to make things right."

"Lexa..."

"Let's go home. I have something to say to my parents and Abby."

The two girls walked home in silence holding each others hands. Wide smiles plastered on their faces. Stealing glances at each other.

"You're staring, Clarke."

"No I'm not," glancing away.

"Well stare all you want. My beauty is timeless."

Clarke scoffed, covering her mouth. Lexa turned to her looking offended.

"Did you just scoffed at me, Griffin?"

"No! Did I? Not at all!" she sarcastically bantered.

"You're gonna pay for that," Lexa threatened, glancing down at Clarke's pouted lips.

////

"Mom! Dad!"

"Honey! In the kitchen!"

Lexa pulled Clarke by the hand into the kitchen where - at the right timing - her parents and Abby were home.

"Lexa! Clarke! Come, have some tea. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Mother," Lexa nodded, gripping Clarke's clammy hand, "Father. Abby," she inhaled, "I have something to say."

Indra arched her eyebrow upon seeing the two girls holding hands. She pursed her lips to hold her smile just in case it meant something else.

"What is it, honey? Everything alright?" Gustus asked, putting down his cup.

"Mom, Dad, Abby," she called out, pulling the startled Clarke under her arms, "I want to marry, Clarke."

 _"What!?"_ Gustus and Abby chorused together.

While Indra on the other hand, was clapping her hands together, squealing and jumping for joy.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh my gosh! I knew my daughter!" Indra squealed one more time hugging the two girls, "I'm so happy. Finally! Gustus! Abby! Say something!"

"Lexa!" Abby walked up to her frantically, "Are you sure about this?"

Clarke's epic surprised face turned sour by her own mother's words.

"Mom!" she whined.

"Lexa, she can't cook!"

"I know, mam," the brunette nodded.

"She's not smart."

"I accepted that."

"She can be annoying and hard-headed."

"Mom!" Clarke complained pulling her mother's arms but she was ignored.

"I know all her flaws, Mrs Griffin. And I am willing to accept that. I realized...," glancing at Clarke, "that what made me fall for her."

Indra squealed loudly, jumping and playfully hitting Gustus's arm in excitement.

Clarke stared back at those green eyes. She still can't believe what was happening.

_Lexa's proposing to her own parents and my mother. Lexa wants to marry me!_

"I want to marry her. That is... If Clarke wants to marry me too."

"Clarke!" Indra shook her, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times, Yes!" Clarke jumped in excitement.

Lexa grinned by the silly reply, "Thank you, Mrs Griffin. Mom, Dad. Of course we will let the year past first before we get married. We will focus in our exams before anything else."

"That's good to know, Lexa. That's good to know," Abby patted the girl on the back, "My girl. My little Princess finally had her dream come true!" hugging Clarke tightly.

"Mom..." she whined, hugging her mom back.

"I'm proud of you, Lexa," Gustus said giving her daughter a pat on the shoulder, "You've made the right choice."

"Thanks, dad," she sighed, "I'm happy now.  _Very happy."_

Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke, Abby and Indra talking enthusiastically about the wedding preparations.

_You've made the right choice, Lexa. Clarke is the right choice. Clarke is happiness._

"You do know we have to talk to Mr Greene, right?" her father whispered.

"I know, dad... I know."

////

That weekend was magical. Actually, this past few days was like living the dream. Lexa was so sweet and kind. So loving and she's just a little cinnamon roll filled with goodness. Clarke heaved a sigh.

"Griffin! For the love of God! Get your face away from me!" Lexa shoved the girl's face out of her way and strolled towards the fridge.

Of course, the mean and hot tempered Commander Lexa was never gone. The brunette still takes every opportunity to make fun of her. To mock her. To shout at her. Clarke was like having a whiplash at the two personalities that had been inhabiting the brunette's body.

_Like Lexa has a bipolar disorder. It's giving me a migraine!_

"Clarke! Seriously? When are you gonna stop staring at me? It's annoying!"

The blonde frowned and looked at her cup of coffee, she didn't even realized that she was staring again. She then heard a scrape of chair and warm presence beside her.

"How's your night?"

Clarke looked up, Lexa was looking at her intently. Her eyes were less shielded - She's safe.

"Slept well. You?"

"Hmm. Not so good. Can't sleep."

"Thinking about the deal?"

Besides from the ball of bliss that had happened, the deal with the Greene family was going down the hill. From what Clarke had heard, Costia's father went berserk. He was raging mad with Lexa for breaking Costia's heart and pulled out of the proposal. The Heda International was slowly going down the drain and Gustus and Lexa were doing all they can to save it.

"Clarke," she felt a hand cupped her cheek, "stop thinking about it. This is not your fault. This is all me. So  _please_ stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it."

"At least try? My dad and I are doing everything we can to save the company."

"So what's the plan now?"

Lexa rubbed her forehead and looked back at Clarke before grabbing her hands, " _We_ are gonna enjoy the day. Come on. Let's go out."

"Go out?"

"Yes... You don't want to?" feeling the pang of disappointment.

"Like- Like a date?"

"Yes, like a date, Clarke. You don't want to?"

"I do!" jumping to her feet.

Lexa grinned and pecked her on the forehead. Clarke closed her eyes and sighed.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming."

"This is not a dream, Clarke," kissing her again on the cheek this time.

"Really?"

"Really," kissing Clarke on the tip of her nose. They held gaze for a brief second until Lexa's eyes dropped down on the girl's lips, "On second thought...," closing the gap, "Maybe staying at home won't be so bad. Parents are out. Charlotte won't be back till noon. We have the house for ourselves...," she whispered, "What do you say, Clarke?" meeting those blue eyes.

Clarke chuckled nervously and leaned back, "No! I think heading out is more safer-... I- I mean-... fun! Yes! Let's go! Come on," pulling the brunette's hand.

A wide grin spread across Lexa's, "So cute."

////

"Yes, Thomas. I apologize again. I understand. Till monday then. Yes. Yes, Goodbye."

Gustus put down the phone and rubbed his beard, sighing at the predicament that they had placed themselves in.

_This is going to be hard..._

"Honey, was that Thomas?"

"Yes. He's still mad. We will have a meeting on Monday with Alexandria. We have to talk to your daughter once we get home."

Indra rubbed her husbands back in a soothing motion, feeling the stressful situation that was about to unleash.

"We can get through this, Hon. We will fight."

Gustus chuckled, "I hope it's always that easy."

"Of course it is! You just have to be optimistic! Come here, let me rub some optimism on you!" Indra pulled Gustus in front of her and started rubbing his arms and face with a wide grin.

He chuckled once more and hugged her wife as they faced the Polis lake, "I'm glad I married you. I feel like I'm the most luckiest man alive."

"You better be! Cause there's one and only Indra in the world!"

"Of course!" hollering louder, sighing and embracing each other under the setting sun.

"I'm happy for Lexa. She finally came into realization that Clarke is the one."

"Yes. I am happy too. They're meant for each other."

"Like the star and the moon," Indra whispered.

"Like the star and the moon."

////

"Where are we going, Lex?"

"It's a surprise. Come quick."

Clarke felt her hand being tugged away through the crowd and into the a stand alone building. It was a two storey building, painted in white and glass all around. There were a several people inside, observing. The blonde gasped when she realized what place it was.

"Really? Oh my! I always wanted to go in an art gallery! Let's go!"

She pulled Lexa's hand as they entered the white glass building. The atmosphere was chilling and yet, exciting. It was like stepping inside a time machine and being transported back to the 1800's. Clarke awed in astonishment as she recognized who's paintings that were being exhibited.

"It's beautiful," she heard Lexa said.

Clarke smiled, "Yes it is. It's called Dance in the Country by a French artist named Pierre-Auguste Renoir. So colorful and vibrant. So light hearted..."

And as Lexa glanced at the painting, it was indeed a piece of art. So much warm contrasts surrounding the two couples dancing under a tree. They looked so happy - happy as Lexa is right now. She looked at Clarke's uplifting expression, watching it - admiring it. Instead of looking at the art she's looking at Clarke. To her nothing else is as beautiful and vibrant as Clarke Griffin. She was like this little kid in the playground always running around making friends as she goes, always active and cheerful. Always smiling and laughing, how she always wanted to be.

"Oh look at that girl," Clarke pointed out. Lexa followed her direction and saw another face on the painting.

"Is she peeking on them?"

Clarke laughed and nodded, "the peeking girl."

"Just like you, Clarke. Always minding other people's business," she teased.

The blonde pouted and folded her arms, "Whatever... but its beautiful. I wonder what's her story."

"Hmm... Alright then. Let's play a game. In each painting that we look at. We make up a story based on that piece. Game?"

"Game!"

"Peeking girl," she pointed.

"Hmm... Maybe the girl was fascinated by how good the couple can dance. That she also wanted to give it a try."

"Okay," Lexa nodded, "or maybe the peeking girl was annoyed at the loud music that the couple was playing because it was in the middle of the night."

"You don't have to be so negative about it."

"Hey! It's my story. Mind your own," she retorted, pulling Clarke to another painting, "This one. The Swing. Go!"

"Uhh... the guy in front was telling the girl a funny story and the girl on the swing was having so much fun on their date!"

"And the other guy behind the tree was her ex lover and they had a child together. They were plotting the murder of the girl's current lover. So that they can be together and live happily ever after."

Clarke scowled, "What? How could you have such a dark sense of humor, Lexa."

"What? Isn't that a good twist in the story? Brings in more excitement."

The blonde sighed, shaking her head admiring the painting once more, "I wish I can paint like Renoir. He's an amazing artist."

"You are a great artist, Clarke."

"Really?" Not believing that Lexa was complimenting her work.

"Of course. I've seen your sketches. It's amazing. You should keep it up."

"Thank you, Lexa. That means a lot."

They made a long round around the exhibition, telling each other what they thought and what's the story behind each piece. Which in Clarke's great interest - she was having fun, despite the dark stories that Lexa painted on each characters. Nonetheless, it was undeniably enjoyable. After having a heated discussion on the last painting whether Renoir had an affair with one of the ladies from 'The Bathers' piece. It was already noon and Clarke was starving, how did Lexa knew this? She could here her growling stomach inches away.

Clarke avoided her eyes and tried to cover her grumbling tummy, "Somebody's hungry," she mocked.

"Hmph! I wonder who is it?" Clarke played along still ignoring her grouchy stomach.

Lexa snickered and pulled her out of the building and into the nearest restaurant.

"Lexa...,"

Lexa turned and found Clarke stood rooted to the ground, she was staring at the restaurant's fancy entrance.

"Clarke? You okay?"

"Lexa, this- this is expensive. I'm good with just a cheese burger and fries."

"Clarke, we're on a date. I asked you out so it's fine. I'll pay. It's all good. Don't worry."

"But still..."

"Clarke."

"Okay, okay. Just... Not today? Maybe take me some other night, when I'm glam up and not wearing a hoody and jeans," she smiled slyly, "Look at how fancy this place is," she uttered in awe, peeking inside the glass window.

Lexa sighed, "fine. Let's go to In and Out burger. I'm kind of craving for their cheese burger anyway."

Clarke giggled at this, receiving a side-glare from the brunette.

////

_"Alexandria, is that you?"_

"Yes, Father!"

After closing the door behind her, she pulled Clarke into the backyard where her parents sitting down with a cup of  tea. The night was glowing, crickets were singing and cold breeze was welcoming. All of it were amicable despite the empty night sky.

"Had fun ladies?" Indra cheekily grinned.

Clarke bowed her head and nodded slightly, "Yes, Mrs Woods."

Indra giggled by the girl's flustered cheeks and wheeled her away into the kitchen, "Come, Clarke. Help me with dinner!" which Clarke willingly agreed.

The remaining girl narrowed her eyes by the little stunt when she heard Gustus called for her.

"Alexandria, we have to talk."

She nodded, directing all her attention to her father.

"As you can see this- This thing with Clarke had...," Gustus sighed rubbing his eyes with great difficulty saying the right words, "created a few mishaps. Thomas was furious of what you did, Alexandria and I was denied all opportunity to explain ourselves."

"I'm really sorry, dad. I never meant for things to get this complicated."

Gustus raised his hand, "I understand, darling. I know you used your heart. It's everyone's weakness. I still think you've made the right choice. I believe in you and Clarke. However," shaking his head, "Thomas begged the differ. He said you were manipulating her daughter, making her fall in love with you and then break her heart... Just like what you used to do back in high school."

"What?!" She can't believe what she was hearing.

_Manipulating? Making Costia fall in love? Breaking her heart? Just how I used to back in high school? This is absurd!_

"Father, my intention is clean and without hidden agenda. Costia is sweet, kind and loving. A guy would be an idiot if they didn't see that. What I did to her was beyond my control. I can't...," her lips were struggling with the words, "I can't...  _I can't_ be with anybody else, Father. I love Clarke. I can't live without her."

_"I can't live without her"_ _So much relief and emotion. This is the fact. I can't leave Clarke. Not now. Not ever._

"I understand that Alexandria but the problem is Thomas and Costia. Have you tried talking to Costia? Explain to her?"

Lexa caught her father's disdain look, "she won't answer my calls. Neither will she reply my messages."

"Then we go to plan B. On Monday we will have a meeting with Mr Greene. I want you to be there."

"Dad-..."

"I know you have classes but this is important. We need to discuss this and how we will continue from there. Are you listening, Alexandria? I need you to work with me."

He received a determined nod from her daughter which he returned, "Good! Well... Let's hope everything will be put to rest and hope for the best!"

"Yes, Father. I'm really sorry again," she kept repeating, she hated the fact that her father was doing the damage control because of her choice. 

"Don't apologize, love. You're just human. We all have emotions. It's understandable. Plus...," he peeked inside the kitchen where Indra and Clarke were busy cooking, "Clarke is a huge catch. I'm happy for you. So please don't mess this up."

Lexa grinned feeling her chest swelled by her father's words.

"Thank you, dad. Don't worry. I won't."

////

A soft knock caught her attention, she pushed off the bed and opened the door. There she find Clarke with a huge bag of potato chips and a big cheeky grin.

Lexa smirked, "And to what do I owe this honor to be visited by a lovely lady?"

"Supper," Clarke giggled shoving the chips to the girl's chest.

She pulled Clarke onto her bed and excitedly popped open a bag of Lays. Both girls ate in silence staring at the blank wall. Lexa wanted to talk. She wanted to say what she had discussed with her Father. She doesn't like it when she have to keep a secret or not telling Clarke anything. This past few days she was like vomiting words after words that Clarke have to raise her hand to take a break. And tonight, is the night when the urge is very strong.

"Clarke-..."

"I know. Your mom told me," a soft sigh escaped Clarke's, that made Lexa turned to her feeling worried.

_What if the meeting went horribly wrong? What if Clarke left me because she can't handle the pressure? What if I was forced to marry Costia to save the company?_

"Lexa!" Her green eyes snapped at Clarke's feeling startled, "Stop thinking so loud! I can hear you!"

"Clarke-..."

"Lexa, I'm not going anywhere. I've made it this far, why would I give up now? I'm with you, Lexa. No matter how hard or stressful it gets with Costia and her dad. No matter how much they'll banter me. I. Will. Not. Go. Away. Do you understand?"

Lexa nodded but her face still shows uncertainty, "Clarke, this is going to be hard. If the meeting on Monday won't go well - headlines, news... Your name might get involved and I don't want you to as much as possible. I want you to be safe."

"Lexa, I'm okay on my own. I can handle that. I'm a Griffin! I think you forgot that!" Clarke chuckled and tickled her playfully.

Lexa grinned and nodded.

_Never had it crossed her mind of being this clingy to Clarke. She always thought that Clarke needed her more than she needed her. But as it turns out, she needed Clarke more than Clarke needed her. It was a scary thought. It was overwhelming when you came into a realization that living without the person you love was like living a life without happiness. So hollow. So barren. So empty._

"But still... Don't give up on me, Clarke," she whispered, leaning her forehead against Clarke.

"I will  _never._ Not in a thousand years."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the tingling sensation on her cheek where Clarke was caressing her.

"I love you, Clarke."

Lexa opened her eyes and saw Clarke with her eyes closed, grinning widely.

"Feels so nice hearing you say that," Clarke breathed out heavily, "Please say it again." 

"I love you." 

And this time, the blonde could feel a hand on her cheeks. Lexa was pulling away from her and when she opened her eyes, those half hooded green eyes were staring at her weirdly. Her blood rushed to her head, making her feel flustered all of a sudden. 

"Lexa?" 

"Mhmm...," the girl hummed silently, feeling herself pushing forward. 

"What are you-..." 

"Sshh... Just this once." 

And as their lips touched once more, their hearts skipped a beat. Clarke gasped by the new sensation building up from her head to toe. That she grabbed the blanket for support as Lexa still cradling her cheeks pulling her deeper. She could feel it, that soft warm tongue pressing against her teeth. She opened her mouth wide and welcomed it with hers and what followed next was Lexa heavily panting on the top of her with a disheveled hair. 

"Lexa are you sure about this?" 

 _Did she actually asked Lexa if she was sure about_ this?  _And what exactly was that, Clarke?! Are you ready for_ that? 

Clarke took a huge gulp still watching the green dilated eyes. 

"Clarke..." 

"Have- Have you done it?" she choked. 

All of a sudden, Lexa's eyes blinked a couple of times and started to focus on Clarke's worried eyes. 

"I- I'm so sorry, Clarke. I shouldn't have done that," shoving her tangled hair back, "I'm sorry..." she uttered unrelentingly, untangling herself off the blonde. 

Clarke sat up straight and watched Lexa burying her head down to her knees. 

"Lexa, it's okay." 

"No, Clarke. I lost control. I  _can't_ lost control - especially with you." 

"Lexa, it's okay. I swear. We said we take things slow but if things feel right," cupping the brunette's cheeks, she continued, "then we go for it. If not, then we wait. You're not forcing yourself to me. I obliged and allowed you. So don't blame yourself. Okay?" 

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes bore on the girl - digesting each single word. Ever since the night that she acted on her feelings. Her words kept pouring out and her physical needs were heightened. It was like Clarke is this person that suddenly changed her. Sometimes when Clarke just happens to walk pass her bedroom, she have the urge to pull on her bed and ripped off all her clothes. Thankfully, Clarke was always helpful and not took advantage of her weakness. What she felt for Clarke was beyond words. It was beyond what she ever felt for anyone else. Lexa knew deep down in her heart that Clarke is the one. She can never look at anybody else that can surpass how she look at Clarke. 

"Okay...," she whispered, looking down at her empty hands. 

"Hey," Clarke tilted her chin so that they were face to face, "I love you." 

Lexa smiled shyly and dunked down. 

"Did I ever mentioned how cute you are when you're flustered." 

"I may have heard it once or twice," She shrugged.  

The blonde giggled and laid down on the bed with a sigh. Lexa did the same thing with a huge gap separating them - still not sure if her skin can be trusted at that moment. 

"You should sleep, Clarke. It's late." 

"I will," closing her eyes - listening to their hearts steady rhythm. 

"Maybe in your room?," Lexa suggested, peeking at the girl beside her. 

Clarke stirred facing her, "I trust you, Lexa," she smiled. 

The brunette smiled back feeling the sense of content that after what she did, Clarke still trusted her. She moved closer and pecked Clarke on the cheek and then laid back again still with a gap in between. 

"Goodnight, Clarke." 

"Goodnight, Lexa." 

////

"Alexandria, I'll wait in the car! Hurry up!"

Lexa quickly took her purse and checked her image on the mirror. 

"You can do this, Lexa. You can do it!" she nodded once and went out of her room. 

"Hey!" 

She felt a tug on her forearm, "Clarke." 

"Good luck?" 

A determined nod took action as she peeled away from Clarke. 

_On second thought..._

Lexa turned around and kissed the girl on the lips. Clarke stumbled back with a giggle and hugged the brunette. 

"Best of luck, Lexa." 

"Thank you," she murmured tucking the stray strand of hair behind Clarke's ear, "Wait for me. I'll be back soon." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

With one last peck, Lexa sprinted down the stairs and into the car. 

"Let's go," she beckoned, feeling the new doze of strength after talking to Clarke. 

////

"Ugh! The food is horrible!" Octavia irked while playing around with the gray colored soup, "who ever thinks this is edible!" pushing the tray away and grimaced at the girl opposite hers. 

"What?" Raven sputtered, taking another spoon full of the gray soup, "It's good! Here try!" shoving her spoon towards the tiny girl. 

"Uh no thank you!" 

The engineer shrugged, "suit yourself!" 

"Hey Clarke, how are you and Commander doing? Having fun?" Octavia chided playfully wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Raven asked pushing aside her tray and faced the girl. 

"Yes, I'm just worried about Lexa. She's having a meeting with her dad and Mr Greene. Until now I haven't heard any news." 

"Man, that sucks," Octavia puckered.

"Don't worry, Clarke. I'm pretty sure everything is doing just fine," Raven added with a hint of optimism.  

////

"NO!" 

Lexa winced by the booming voice but her face remained stoic and firm. Her eyes never left Thomas who was fuming with rage. 

"Your daughter, Gustus hurt my little princess. Costia cried for days! I've never seen her like that before. You're a father I'm pretty sure you understand what I'm talking about." 

"Yes, Thomas. But our children's heart is on the line here. In the first place we shouldn't me meddling with their love life. Thomas your my oldest friend, we're great buddies in college. You know how important it is to find your true love." 

"Exactly, Gustus! Costia did find her true love and that is Alexandria! But your girl broke her heart and ran away in the middle of dinner just to be with some- some low live of a girl!" 

"Clarke!... Is not a low live of a girl,  _sir._ With all do respect, sir. I treated Costia with great utter respect and I know I've hurt her badly, but I can't sacrifice my happiness and not be the one I love." 

Thomas scoffed shaking his head in disgust, "I will not go through the merger until my Costia is married. Gustus, you know what to do-..." 

Out of nowhere, the private conference room's door bursted open and a lady in fine clothing came waltzing in. Lexa narrowed her eyes because this lady looked vaguely familiar. The bold and fierce that embodies the woman was hard to miss. The smokey eyes and sly smile could send shivers down your spine. 

_This can't be..._

"Did I miss the party?" then a high pitch shrill of laughter erupted in the air. 

Lexa knew that Gustus and Thomas doesn't like the new company too. The two gentlemen sat rigid on their seats, eyeing the woman in great uneasiness. That's what the cold ice queen brings, maybe that's why they named her that. 

"Nia!" Thomas stood up, followed by Gustus. 

The three people shook hands, leaving Lexa standing on her own by the sofa. Soon, those ominous eyes were directing at her - slowly approaching her with cautiousness and yet, with playfulness. She moved like a leopard approaching its prey. 

Lexa gulped down and raised her chin up. 

"And you must be Alexandria... The famous Lexa if you prefer?" the woman smiled, "Let me formally introduce myself," extending her arm for a handshake, "I'm Nia Quinn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Alexandria." 

The brunette smiled tightly, she doesn't like this woman at all. Her presence was too cold and filled with... fear. 

"Likewise," she uttered, thankfully it didn't break. The girl took the woman's cold hand and gave a firm shake, "I've heard a lot about you." 

"Oh I'm sure you did... And I've heard  _a lot_ about you!" 

And as those words rang in her ears, Lexa couldn't shake off the feeling that there's something else in it. As if it was a threat.  

"Nia!" Gustus called out, "What are you doing here? Our meeting is not yet till 3pm. Something to matter?" 

"Oh, nothing at all, Gustus. I was just walking around the building. Getting myself familiarized with the place. After all, it's only a matter of time..." Nia giggled once more, side-glancing at Lexa's stoned face. 

She feel her hands curling up into a tight fist, this is not what her parents want the company to be led by.

_Heda International is a second home to everyone but with this cold ice queen being their leader..._

Lexa could only shake her head by the thought of it.News and headlines has it that Nia Quinn is a torturous lady boss. She will grind people and make them suffer. She's like the female version of Gordon Ramsay - only worst. The woman doesn't play friendly, she's fierce and will do absolutely everything to win. Rumors has it that she have so much blood on her hands figuratively... And literarily. 

"Thomas, let's continue our discussion during lunch?" Gustus pleaded, it pains Lexa to see her father begging for help and worse, with the presence of the woman who wanted to take the company away from him. 

Thomas shuffled on his feet and grunted, peeking at Nia Quinn's direction. It was obvious that he too distaste the woman. 

 _Something in common. Maybe this isn't too late, after all,_ Lexa thought.

"Fine," he mumbled, immediately exiting the room - like he doesn't want to be there longer than he should. 

"Nia?"

The woman nodded once still sporting the sly smile. 

Gustus looked at her daughter and said, "You should head back to school, honey. I will handle it from here," she nodded once - watching her dad leave the room and as she walked up to the exit, she heard a voice. 

"Oh! Dear?" Lexa turned around, "I must say, you have a  _lovely_ girlfriend. So enchanting and beautiful. You shouldn't leave her wondering around in the woods. Wild wolves might come and prey on her." 

Lexa stood rooted to the ground, feeling her body being showered by an ice cold bucket. Her heart was suddenly beating out of her chest. Her hands suddenly became too clammy. Her mind made a twist and turns because everything suddenly clicked together like completing the puzzle. 

_"Next thing I knew I was running in the middle of the road and then inside a nice lady's car."_

Her eyes caught the glimmer of mischief on those prying eyes and as the lady came walking towards the door, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder - patting her. 

"Better take care of her, Alexandria. Before anything else happen..." 

Lexa swallowed hard, "I will not let anything happen to her." 

Nia smiled warmly, gripping on the girl's shoulder, "Good. May we meet again,  _Lexa."_

And the woman was gone, leaving Lexa alone in an empty room. 

"I will not let anything happen to her," she repeated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers!
> 
> I will be having a vacation for a few weeks so the update will be a little late or rather longer. Hope you keep up with me! Thank you!
> 
> Cheers!


	18. We Must Fight Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> I'm back! Here's the continuation! I hope you're all ready the next happenings! Cause it's about to get a little bumpy. 
> 
> Cheers!

"We can't let her take over," Gustus sighed despairingly, looking over at his wife. 

Indra squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, "we will find a way. We always do."

He nodded, "we always do." 

////

Lexa shut her eyes tightly and sighed, returning back to her bed room where she finds Clarke laying down on her bed. 

"Hey," the blonde greeted, seeing her troubled girlfriend, "what's wrong?" 

"Work. I overheard dad talking mom. Seems like the meeting didn't turn out so well as we expected," scratching her neck worriedly. 

"Hey...," Clarke whispered moving closer to Lexa, "We will get through this. Together." 

Lexa gave a soft smile and nodded, "We will." 

"Yes! So you," the blonde pushed her crunched up forehead up, stretching it "better stop frowning or you're gonna turn old and wrinkly!" 

Lexa scoffed and pulled the girl's hand down, "I'm still hot no matter what!"

"Still hot no matter what huh?" Clarke grinned pushing her down and straddled her. 

"Yes. You're not the only one who's head over heels for me, you know," she snickered seeing the priceless reaction from her girlfriend. 

She glared at Clarke when the blonde playfully smacked her on the shoulder. 

"The last time I checked you're the one who's so desperate to marry me," Clarke raised her eyebrow, smiling smugly. 

Lexa's mouth formed an 'O' shape, shocked by the retort, "you're right," she said nodding, "This is your fault. If I didn't ran after you then I would probably be still marrying Costia and having a less complicated life." 

"Rude!" 

"But the truth," shaking her index finger at her. 

Clarke fell silent and hopped off. She sighed as she laid down behind her, feeling the guilt of what had happened. "But you're right. This is wouldn't have happened if I just forget about you sooner. You and your family wouldn't be in this mess...I'm so-..." 

The warmth of the lips that greeted her was filled with purpose and content. It was hard not to miss the way that Lexa moved her lips and hands exploring her every inch. It made her feel wanted. It made her feel glad... No, ecstatic of the turn of events. However, she knew she have to do something. She can't just stay there and watch - seeing Lexa suffer from the situation which she partially caused. 

"Clarke," Lexa whispered after breaking apart for air, "please don't... Stop blaming yourself. I will take care of it. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?" 

"Okay," Clarke nodded. 

"Please don't do anything. Okay?"  

The blonde knew she can't make that promise, so showed a smile and pulled the girl in for a hug. 

"I love you, Lexa." 

"I love you too, Clarke." 

////

"Hey Princess!" Clarke looked up and saw Raven and Octavia making their way towards her. 

"Hey," she greeted weakly and dives back in to her coffee with a sulk. 

"It's that awful huh," Raven tutted, peeking over Clarke's disdain look. 

"I want to do something, you know. I can't just sit here and watch them all going haywire of what I've partially caused." 

"Clarke, it isn't your fault. It's that's bitch's fault she can't let go and move on from Lexa." Octavia chimed in rubbing her shoulders. 

She chuckled ridiculously because that was the most ironic she had ever heard. Looking back few weeks ago, she's exactly like Costia - so hung up with Lexa Woods. 

"I have to do something." 

"And what might that be, Griffin?" Raven challenged. 

"I... I don't know! Something!" flinging her hands in the air and as if my on queue someone shouted in the cafe, "Cappuccino for Ms Costia Green? Costia Green?" 

"Oh God..." staring at the lady in red coat grabbing her coffee and exiting out of the cafe. 

"What?!" her two best friends asked anxiously, following her line of vision. 

"That's  _her._ That's Costia," she mumbled, more to herself as she found her feet bringing her closer to the red coat girl. 

"Clarke? Clarke! Where are you going?" 

But the voice was so far away now that all she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest. Her blue eyes were wide awake and alert keeping the girl on trail as she follows her to a tall building crowded with fine gentlemen in suits and ladies in pencil skirts and well-ironed blouses. The entrance of the building was grand and wide with 'Green' in bold letters flashing lights from up above. It was intimidating having a simple college girl wearing pants and a hoody coming in in a high class and fancy office building. But her main goal put stowed this way and forged on through the never ending revolving doors. 

Upon entering the main lobby, the strong smell of fresh flower greeted her. She looked around and gasped at the beauty of the inside. Very contrasting from the exterior. There was a huge round wooden table right in the centre with a huge vase filled with - as Clarke assumed from the smell - fresh varieties of flowers. Pots of plants were decorated every corner of the huge lobby and a large chandelier of the sun hanging from up above her. It was a breath taking. As if she's outside in the woods - very pleasing in the eyes.

The red coat was now making her way up to the grand staircase which she followed stealthily - making sure she won't trip on the carpeted floor. She thought people would stare at her because it was obvious that she's an outsider but weirdly enough, everyone that she passes by was smiling and welcoming her. It made her wonder what kind of company they're running.

"Costia!" the girl quickly turned around and Clarke found herself hiding behind a pillar. 

"Hey Mrs. Peters, how are you feeling?" the girl in red kneeled in front of Mrs Peters and continued talking to her. 

Clarke tilted her head as she observes the exchange. Slowly and revealingly, she could see how Costia interacts with everyone who talked to her. She was kind and soft spoken but have a hint of playfulness and humor. Every person that she passes by were all smiling as if their day was finally made. At the far end of the corridor there was a glass door and a reception table right inside. There were lady's in headphones busily talking and taking notes to whomever they're talking to. Costia walked up to it and tapped her card by the reader on the side and the door automatically slid open. That was the queue for Clarke to make her appearance. 

"Costia!" 

The girl turned around, "Clarke."

What surprises her the most was the way she said her name. It was without shock or wonder as to why Clarke suddenly appeared behind her without warning. She was calm and there was a smile on her face - as if she was expecting her. 

"Can we talk?" 

The red coat girl nodded. 

////

"What do you need, Clarke?" 

Clarke was shaking but obviously, she's trying not to show it. They were on a rooftop somewhere around the building. It was overlooking the tall high-rise buildings of their small town. The busy streets below were scattered with people walking on the sidewalk - It made them appear like small ants. It made her wonder how high are they actually from the ground.

She turned around and Costia was looking at her intently. She swallowed the lump that kept crawling in her throat. 

"I think you know why I'm here," she said huskily.  

The girl faintly smiled, she wasn't sure if its friendly or it was to mock her, "I believe I do." 

"Costia, I'm not here to pick a fight. Lexa and I-..." 

"Are in love." 

She was stunned - more so, speechless. Clarke shuffled on her feet and looked down, balled up her hands into a fists and looked back up again. Feeling more determined than ever. 

"Yes, we are. I know that she broke your heart and trust me I know how you feel. I've gone through it myself but you've got to understand. Lexa-..." 

"So you're the girl who spent all her high school life crushing over a genius like Lexa," Costia cut in. She tutted and folded her arms as she circled Clarke with great interest, scrutinizing her from head to toe. 

Clarke raised her chin up and kept looking straight. There's no way backing down now, she have to finish what she started. Despite she was being observed like some caged up animal, the blonde continues to keep her cool down.

"And you're the girl who got Lexa tied up like a leash," she knew those words were harsh but it was meant to be. Clarke have to do show her how tough she is. 

She heard a shrilling laughter behind her, making her hair stood up. The strong smell of perfume engulfed her like a thick fog - it was blinding and suffocating. What brought her to almost caving in were the words that Costia whispered in her ears. 

"And I like her that way." 

////

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," Lexa made her way towards the kitchen where she met up with Abby halfway. "Hey Abby," pecking her on the cheek. "How's work?" 

Abby sighed and patted her on the shoulder, "I've had better but who am I to complain." 

Lexa chuckled as Abby pulled her towards the kitchen where Gustus and Indra were sitting down with tea in hand. 

"Hey honey, welcome back. Where's Clarke?" 

"Clarke? I thought she's already home. I told her to go home first with Raven and Octavia. She's not home yet?" Lexa worriedly asked, forking out her phone and sent Clarke a text message. 

////

Costia turned to her with a huge devious grin on her lips. In all honesty, Clarke would have peed herself right there and then if not only for the vibration that buzzed on her back pocket. She knew all too well who it came from. 

"You have to move on, Costia. Lexa will not go back to you." 

The girl chuckled and sighed, "and you honestly think that Lexa will stay with  _you._ A well-off person," bringing her thumb up as if she's counting, "genius, beautiful and talented. While you...," tilting her head raking Clarke's appearance from top to bottom - cracking into a grin and then followed by shaking her head in ridicule. "Don't be so naive, Clarke. Let's be honest here. We both know that what you have with Lexa is  _too good to be true._ Say it! I'm right, isn't it?" 

Clarke flared her nostril and stared at her with much hope to dissipates the insecurities that Costia was trying to pull out of her. 

"You don't know what  _we_ have, Costia. It's beyond more than material things." 

Costia frowned and nodded, "maybe. But that does not defeat the fact that she's way over your league. It's only a matter of time for Lexa to get tired of you and then...  _buh-bye_ , _Clarke,_ " the girl waved with a teary face. 

"That will  _never_ happen. Lexa loves me," those words kept repeating inside her head like a mantra ever since her confrontation with Costia had started. She knew that the girl were just saying words that will bring her down.

_But no. No! I will not give up! I can survive this!_

////

"Raven! Hello?" 

"Hello?" 

A muffled sound was disrupting the line, "hold on..." 

Lexa rubbed her forehead anxiously as she waited for Raven to get back to her. 

"Hello? Lexa?" 

"Raven! Where's Clarke?" 

"Clarke? She isn't home yet? Shit..." 

The brunette convulsed by the reaction, "Raven! Where is Clarke?!" 

"I thought she already went straight home. She was following this lady in red coat from the cafe." 

"Red coat?! Who's the red coat?" 

"I don't know. She said it's Costia Green." 

Lexa's world came spiraling out of control. Her breathing was uneven as if her lungs was preventing her to breath anymore oxygen. Her phone automatically stowed on her back pocket with Raven calling after her. 

_"Lexa? Lexa! Hello?-..."_

////

_No, no she can't be confronting Costia. Fuck... This is so messed up!_

"Clarke! UGH!" she grunted as she scoured the streets outside near the cafe. The shop houses were already closed and there's barely anyone on the sidewalk. This unnerving feeling was creeping on her as she bolted towards the high -rise buildings and search for any blonde girl. 

"Clarke! Where the hell are you?!" 

////

_"Lexa will regret her decision. One morning she will wake up and wishes that she hadn't chosen you. Next thing you know, she'll be packing her things and leaving you to fend for yourself. I know Lexa. I know a person like her is like. I know how they works that's why we get along so well. I know her every move. I know what she's thinking. I can see right through her."_

_"If you know her so well. Then you should have seen it coming. You should have seen it coming that she's gonna leave you and come running for me."_

_Costia tilted her head once more and gave a wry smile. A small chuckle escaped her lips, "I'm not that stupid, Clarke. I know she's gonna get to her senses and run after you eventually. I was just waiting for her... To make her realize that being with you was a huge fucking mistake. I bet that's what she's thinking right now. Her family wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't choose you. I'm pretty sure you've thought of that and I bet you're blaming yourself for it."_

_"Nobody wanted this to happen," her words were strong because it's the truth._

_"And I thought you were selfless," she laughed again sending chills down on Clarke's spine, "But you're nothing but a leech. Like a parasite living off from the Woods with your mom."_

_"Don't you dare talk to my mom like that! You don't know what we've gone through!"_

_"Oh but I know! As it turns out, your dad has a pretty bad criminal record. I guess it runs in the family, aye."_

////

Her blood was boiling. It was seething in anger as she sat there by the gutter with her head burrowed on her knees. Those words that Costia had said was demeaning and had caused her to self-loath. She doesn't wanna believe that some parts of it about Lexa was true. But she couldn't get rid of the gut feeling of what if... 

_What if Lexa eventually got tired of her and leave?_

_What if Costia was right, Lexa will come to her senses eventually and leave her hanging?_

_Worse, she comes back to Costia._

"No... Stop it, Clarke! You can't doubt, Lexa! You can't!" 

////

_"You don't talk about my parents, Costia! I'm warning you cause I will not regret what I might do to you." she threatened, stepping forward with fists tightly clenched._

_Costia took a step back and raised her hands in defense, "relax, Griffin. You don't wanna end up in jail just like your dad, don't you?"_

_"I said don't fucking talk about my parents!"_

////

She had lost it. She was crying, gripping her knees with much hope that the pain would cover up her insecurities and weakness. 

Clarke Griffin had lost it. 

////

Her legs was sprinting around the tall buildings, she doesn't know why but she have a gut feeling that Clarke was around that area. Lexa sighed and turn the corner, feeling the exhaustion she sat down at the small steps by the huge quad. She turned behind there's only a couple of people walking rushing to head back home. The wind was picking up as she forked out her phone and saw nothing but worried messages and calls from her parents and nothing from Clarke. 

She have a strong urge to call Costia but went against it and rubbed her hands together trying to create friction. 

"Clarke, where are you?" she whispered to the wind. Her question was then answered - she heard sniffling. She quickly stood up and followed the sound. In between the parked cars by the side of the road she saw someone sitting down by the gutter. Her chest deflated in relief. 

"Clarke!" 

Clarke's head popped out behind the red Volkswagen and stares at her with red eyes. 

"Clarke," she cried pulling her body closer to her, "I was worried sake, looking all over for you! Why didn't you answer my calls? My messages? What are you doing here?" 

The blonde quickly stood up with her head hanging down, "Don't worry, Lexa. I won't let you worry about me anymore," looking back at those confused green eyes. 

"What are you talking about, Clarke? What happened?" touching the girl's red cheeks. 

"She's right. Eventually you're gonna get tired of me...," the silence was then followed by a chuckle, "you are way out of my league. Since when did I ever get a chance with you? You're an amazing girl! While me... I'm just a Clarke." 

"What?" Lexa took a step back and frowned at what Clarke was babbling about, "What are you talking about, Clarke?" pulling the girl's hand and tipping her chin up to face her. 

"Costia's right. You are better off without me. You're family is better off without my mom and I living off of you." 

"Clarke, No!" tugging on the girl's lifeless hands, "Don't say that! I love you! Even since you came into my life everything changed...," Lexa leaned against the girl's forehead and sighed. She could feel the tears crawling down Clarke's cheeks. She gingerly wiped it off with her thumbs and said, "I  _need_ you, Clarke. Please don't leave me," her voice turned desperate and wanting. 

"Lexa," pushing the girl away, "I have to do what I have to do," looking back at her with sorrowful eyes. It breaks Clarke's heart that she have to say those words. It's now or never. 

"No! Clarke please!" grabbing back her hands and started peppering kissing on her knuckles, "we can get through this together," she was nodding as if manipulating Clarke to nod along with her. "You and I. We're stronger than this, Clarke." 

"I don't think we are, Lexa. At least I don't think I am." 

"Yes  _you are! You are strong enough, Clarke._ That's what I love about you. You don't give up. You're a Griffin!" 

 _You're a Griffin,_ she repeated inside her head.  _You are strong and powerful. You can live without Lexa._

"I am a Griffin," she repeated, pushing down Lexa's arms that was reaching for her, "I'm strong enough to live without you." 

"No...," the brunette was shaking her head. Those green eyes were tormentingly staring at her in pain. Clarke couldn't meet her gaze. It was too heartbreaking. "Clarke,  _please,_ " that voice that she finds so sexy and alluring was then breaking and sobbing. She doesn't wanna look up. She knew all too well that tears were rolling. 

Clarke stepped away from the gutter and started to walk away. 

"May we meet again, Lexa." 

////

"Should we be worried about Lexa and Clarke?" Abby asked, waiting by the patio steps anxiously. 

Indra squinted her eyes at the perimeter of the driveway and the main road, it was completely deserted. 

_Where are those two?_

"They'll be home soon, Abby. Don't worry," rubbing her best friend's arm. 

Abby nodded and directed her vision at the strong passive look that Indra was sporting. She knew her friend's defenses was high. "How's the company?" 

"Isn't going too well. Thomas still doesn't want to merge because of Costia and Lexa situation. That man loves her daughter too much to do absolutely anything for her." 

The older Griffin sigh and folded her arms, "Is there a way I could help?" 

"We're doing just fine, Abby. No need to worry. Gustus is doing his best to think of other ways. Nia Quinn was already salivating over the company. She knew that just by a flick of a finger the company will be hers. Nia is not playing too nice," Indra shuddered by the thoughts of having the ice queen leading the company. "We can't let that happen." 

"Sounds like a hard person to please." 

"She wants it all." 

////

" _No,_ Clarke!" she shouted angrily, her hands were shaking, "I will not let you walk away from me  _just like that._ " 

"Then what, Lexa? What?!" flinging her arms in the air, "What do you expect me to do? I can't just sit around and not do anything! You fucking know that this is also my fault!" pointing finger at herself. 

"Then that's it? You're gonna give up 4 freaking years of your life loving me and when things get tough, you're the first one to get the hell out of the door! Clarke, I'm  _here._ I'm right here  _with_ you. I'm not gonna go anywhere. I don't care what Costia said because none of it were true! Don't listen to her. Listen to  _me."_

Clarke chuckled ridiculous, shaking her head, "it's not that easy, Lexa. It's not that easy just sitting down and not do a shit about it! It's tormenting me! It's haunting me every single waking minute! I can't do this anymore," turning to her heels for the last time and briskly walk away. 

////

"Gus, Get the car ready!" Indra called out from the patio, grabbing her best friend's hand she said, "don't worry, Abby. We will find them." 

It had been hours ever since Lexa suddenly left abruptly without an explanation. They tried to ring the girls but it was to no avail. Raven and Octavia were clueless too of the their whereabout. Abby started thinking over the top that Indra has to distract her. 

"Stop thinking too loud, Abby. I'm pretty sure Lexa and Clarke are fine. Lexa is with her," patting the woman's bouncing knees. 

Gustus wheeled out of the driveway and into the streets when Abby murmured, "what if they aren't? What if Clarke got lost again? Or something bad happened to her?" 

"Abby! Stop thinking negatively. The girls are just fine. We will find them." 

////

Long arms suddenly enveloped around her pulling her in from the back, "Lexa..." 

"Clarke, please. I'm begging you. Don't do this," wrapping her arms around even more tighter. 

"Lexa, I'm begging you," pulling the those strong arms away.

"I'm begging you. I love you," she whispered in her ear, "I love you, Clarke. I love you, Clarke. I love you, Clarke..." 

The girl kept repeating it over and over again, until it slowly engraved on the blonde's heart every single letter. Until it slowly dissipates the hollowness that she was feeling. Until it wipes away the worry, hurt and guilt that she had been suffering from. Clarke closes her eyes and stopped struggling. 

"I love you, Clarke. I love you, Clarke. I love you, Clarke..." 

"I love you, Lexa," she whispers back.

////

"Did see them?" Indra asked, once Gustus got back to the car after scouring the cafe. 

"Not there," he puffed and rubs her beard, "where are you, Lexa?" 

A knock on the window suddenly brought the the worried parents out of their thoughts. Gustus rolled down the window and greeted  _her,_ "Nia, good evening to you." 

"Hello, Gustus. Fancy seeing you at the cafe. Coming in for a drink?" Those smoky eyes were darting around the car and found those eyes that belongs to Abby Griffin. 

"Oh no! We're actually on our way out!" 

"Ah what a shame. Would have been great catching up with you and the fine ladies you are with. I have not met you before," directing her eyes at Abby who looked up at her uneasily.

"Abby Griffin." 

"Ah! Griffin, Clarke's mother I presume," seeing all the pieces click together, Nia extended her arm inside the window and Abby awkwardly shook the woman's cold hand. 

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Nia," the older Griffin nodded. 

"The pleasure is all mine. Perhaps... Are you related to Jake... Griffin?" 

Everybody sat still on their seats and carefully looked at Abby, who smiled curtly, "the wife." 

"Ah... Yes, yes. Such a shame of what happened to him. My condolence." 

"Thank you... Thank you," slowly turning into a whisper. 

"Well!" clapping her hands together, "I better get going. It's nice meeting you Abby, Gustus and of course, Indra," she nodded at them turned around but in split second, she faced them again with a glimmer in her eyes. Abby wasn't sure if genuine or a threat but either way it made her skin crawl. "Oh yes! Before I forget I saw your daughters at Arkanian street, they seemed to be in a heated argument. Better head there before anything else spiral out of control. Good day," the woman waved off with a hint of devious smile, as what Abby could tell. 

////

Clarke peeled away from her arms and faces her, "Clarke..." 

"Sshh... I'm sorry, Lexa. I'm sorry for being weak," shaking her head.

Lexa pulled her in her arms and sighed, "Nothing can separate us, Clarke. Not Costia. Or anyone else. I'm not gonna give up on you. I'm done running away." 

Inhaling the strong scent that was radiating from the girl's shirt, she allowed herself to melt in her embrace. "Please forgive me." 

"Ssshh..." 

A loud crash suddenly caught their attention, Lexa and Clarke widely looked around and found a black mercedes benz crushed into a lamp post and a black SUV backing away and making an escape for it. 

"What the hell..." 

Clarke and Lexa ran towards to the smoking vehicle and gasped. 

"No... It can't be! Clarke call an ambulance!" 


	19. We Must Fight Part II

"Clarke! Stop staring and call 911! Fuck..." Lexa anxiously shoved her hair back, thinking of way to get the victim out.

Clarke snapped back to reality and watched Lexa yanking the driver's side door open, while she found her hands fumbling for her phone.

"Hel- ...Hello?" she stammers, feeling the lump in her throat.

"911. What's the emergency?"

"Fire!... Van!... Accident!... Please help...."

////

Her hand quickly withdrawn from the hot surface of the car. The hood was puffing out thick black smoke, making her belch in a throaty cough. It's only a matter of time before something terrible will happen.

"Come on... COME ON!" she hissed, prying the door open. There's a huge dent on the driver's side and she assumed that the car must have skidded around because the culprit escaped from the opposite direction. "Open up you sonofabitch!" And with a final ounce of her strength she lifted her foot against the car and gave one final pull.

The hinge whined as the brunette yanked it hard open and revealed a lifeless body sprawled over the steering wheel. "Fuck..." she flung her hands around waving away the thick smoke that reached the inside. She quickly placed her arms below the person's knees and back and carefully cradle her out of the ruins.

////

"Oh my god..." Clarke gasped, shaking her head in horror, "What are we gonna do?" kneeling by the gutter.

"Watch her. I'm going back to the car."

Clarke watched Lexa jogged back to the vehicle and then looks back at the body. She was panicking, she's as clueless as a child of what to do in this kind of situation. The help was on its way but the body was still unmoved and with no sign of life at all.

"Do something, Clarke... Do something," she chants, finding her hand automatically grabbing the person's wrist and felt no pulse. Her eyes widens, "she's dead!... No...," shaking the victim's shoulders vigorously, "Wake up!  _Please!... Please! Wake up!"_ she pleaded feeling the first tear falling from her eyes after the petty argument.

////

"Clarke...," Lexa dropped to her knees along with the things she was carrying. "What are you doing?" 

"She have no pulse, Lexa! We have to save her!" she grits her teeth as she pumped the heel of her palm on the person's chest several times.

"Clarke, help is on it's way-...."

" _NO!_ We can't just sit here and do nothing, LEXA!" Clarke blew a couple of breaths on the mouth and continued pumping the chest with vigor.

The look on the blonde's face astonished her, the sheer determination and perseverance to save someone's life. It swells Lexa's heart.

A blare of siren snapped the brunette out of her stupor and watches everything like in a matrix. All the happenings were in a slow motion, the paramedic personnels were running with the stretcher pushing Clarke away. The victim was moving, her hands were moving touching her face and as the paramedics carries the body to the stalling ambulance, she saw those eyes looking at her. Those eyes that once upon a time looked at her with hatred and anger but now was filled with hurt and heartbreak.

////

She buried her head between her knees and sighed.

"She's going to be fine," the girl looks up and found her girlfriend holding two cups of coffee, "drink up."

"Are you sure?" accepting the steaming hot beverage, taking a slow sip and watches the girl beside her with an amused look. "Why buy coffee when you hated it?"

Lexa sighed and leaned against the wall, "I have to stay awake, Clarke. Plus," leaning on Clarke's direction, "it's the only drink they have at the vending machine."

Clarke chuckled and took another sip. The silence that follows was filled with anxiety, wringing of hands, worried glances, pacing and even more pacing. It had been an hour and there's still no news.

"Are you sure she's fine?" Clarke asked again for the Nth time, craning her neck at the room that they wheeled the body to.

"Yes," pulling the girl's hand, "And if it weren't for you, the doctor said she wouldn't have survived. So thank you, Clarke."

The blonde's worried look softens as she smiles by the thought of saving someone.

 _So this is how it feels like. Saving someone, helping them survive little by little each day,_ she smiled even more wider.

"You're job is very fulfilling, Clarke. You'll be helping hundreds of people everyday and you'll be touching their lives and imprinting little bits of you in their heart. What you did back there _,_ was just the beginning of an even  _bigger_ journey. I'm proud of you, Clarke."

She couldn't help but feel amazed. She couldn't help but feel gratify over something that she had never thought of doing ever. This moment right here, made her realize that she finally know what she could finally be good at. She finally know what she was capable of. Clarke was happy, she finally knows where she belongs to.

"Thank you, Lexa. That really means a lot to me," hugging her tightly.

////

"Oh dear Lord... What happened here?" Indra gasped covering her mouth as they stepped out of the vehicle and watches the police officers cordoning a wrecked car. "Gustus! The girls! Where's the girls?!" shaking the big man's arm frantically.

Gustus scanned the growing crowd and grunted, "they're not here." 

"I'll ring them up again," Abby pulled out her phone and dialed Clarke's number.

Indra was watching her with pleading eyes but then frowned when her best friend dialed the girl's number again. "She's not picking up? Lexa? Try Lexa!"

Abby did what she was told and dialed the brunette, "Nothing. They're not picking up."

"Where the hell could they be?!"

////

"Costia! COSTIA!"

Clarke suddenly jerked awake by the roaring voice looming towards them, she then saw a guy in a shiny grey suit sprinting in great speed. 

"Lexa...," patting the girl's arm, "Lexa, wake up!"

"What?" the brunette grumbled, rubbing her eyes awake with a yawn.

"COSTIA! Princess?!"

Lexa's green eyes widened upon seeing who it was, she quickly stood up, "Sir! Mr Greene, sir."

Thomas panted and stopped in front of Lexa restlessly asking questions, "Where's my daughter, Alexandria? Is she alive? Is she well? What happened to her?! What did the doctor say?"

"Sir," lightly touching the man's shoulder, that slowly eases off, "She's still inside the ER. We've been here for hours-...."

The door of the emergency room suddenly burst open and here comes a lady in a green scrubs. "Relatives for Ms Costia Greene?"

Thomas raised his hand and strode forward purposefully, "I'm Doctor Chan, Mr Greene I'm happy to tell you that Costia pulled through. Besides from deep cuts and bruises, she have attained a broken rib and..."

"And?" his brown eyes were widening with anticipation.

"Her spine was affected but fortunately, it wasn't serious that could cause anything permanent damage. We managed to save her."

"Oh thank God..." Thomas sighed in a huge relief, scratching the nape of his neck, "Thank you so much, Doc. Thank you for saving my princess."

"You're welcome, Sir. But you should be thanking that young lady over there for her quick thinking," the doctor pointed at Clarke who suddenly looked up. "If it weren't for her, Costia wouldn't survive. Well I have to head back in to finish up. We will wheel her out in a private room right after." Doctor Chan squeezed the man's shoulder lightly and gave a small nod to the girls.

"Thank you, Doctor," Thomas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath."What is your name young lady?" still having his back at the girls.

"Cl-...Clarke. Clarke Griffin, sir," she mumbled unsteadily, eyeing Lexa with great concern.

Thomas walked up to her and kneeled down, "thank you, Clarke. Thank you for saving my Princess' life. I owe you a big favor."

"It's the least I can do, sir. I just acted on my instincts and lucky enough to bring Costia back to consciousness. I can't just watch her...," Clarke hastily looked down on her hands, unable to say the words.

A rough and sturdy hand squeezed hers tightly, "I understand. Thank you again, Clarke."

Thank you too, Mr Greene," Clarke nodded with a determined look.

Thomas shook Clarke's hand and stood up, "Well, thank you too, Alexandria. I don't know what will I do without you girls."

"It was all Clarke, sir. She did it all by herself," glancing down at her girlfriend proudly.

Thomas raised his eyebrow and watches how Lexa looks at Clarke. How as if the blonde was the only thing that Lexa sees. He could see how fond Lexa is towards the other girl. It swells his heart with empathy and glee.

"Well I have to make a few phone calls. Please let me know when they wheeled her out of the ER. I'll be right back."

////

"Gustus, did you know that your daughter and Clarke is in the hospital?"

"WHAT?!"Gustus almost dropped the phone when he received a phone call from his friend saying that Lexa and Clarke were in the hospital.

Indra, Abby and him, immediately dashed to the hospital ground and straight to the reception table.

"Alexandria Woods and Clarke Griffin!" he quickly blurted, drumming his fingertips on the counter top.

The nurse narrowed her forehead and squinted on the screen with a frown.

"I'm sorry, sir but there's no such names registered on the system."

"Are you sure?" Indra eagerly asked, "Can you check again?"

The nurse typed away on the keyboard and still shook her head, "I'm really sorry, mam but there's no Alexandria Woods nor Clarke Griffin in our system."

"Are you sure this is the right hospital, Gustus?" Abby asked frantically looking left to right.

"This is the only nearest hospital there is. Oh god...," forking out his phone again. When a familiar voice called out for him.

_"Dad?"_

Gustus whipped his head at the direction and almost felt his heart leaped out of his untrimmed chest, seeing Lexa alive and well.

"Oh my god, my baby girl!" he hugged her so tightly that he practically lifted Lexa off the ground.

"Dad...Dad," patting him on the back, struggling, "I can't... breath.  _Please."_

She felt her feet finally hit the ground, when all of a sudden Indra took her by the arms and hugged the hell out of her too. "Mom... Can't breathe," she gasped breathlessly.

"Where's Clarke, Lexa? What happened to my daughter?" Abby pleaded.

"She's at the waiting area. I was just grabbing something to eat. What are you doing here?" Lexa asked eyeing her parents.

"I should be asking you that, Alexandria. What are  _you_ doing here?" Indra stepped forward.

Lexa sighed and pointed at the ER, "We saw Costia got into an accident and we called 911."

"What? Oh poor girl. How was she?" Indra strode towards the ER and tried to sneak a peek inside.

"The doctor said she managed to pull through. They're gonna wheel her out any moment now."

_"Mom?"_

Abby instantly ran and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Oh Clarke, I thought something happened to you," kissing her on the top of her head.

"Mom, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" pulling away from her.

"Thomas called and said that you and Lexa were in the hospital, so we rushed in here."

_"Mr Greene? Mr Greene?"_

The Woods and the Griffins turned around and found Dr. Chan walking out of the ER with nurses wheeling a bed out of the room to another direction.

"Costia..." Lexa whispered.

////

"Aren't you coming in?"

Clarke just stared at the door and looked at Lexa feeling unsure, "I don't know."

"Clarke..." holding her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"I don't think I can, Lexa. Costia and I had a pretty heated argument before the accident. I-...."

"Hey," grabbing her hands, Clarke hastily ducked her head down, "Hey," cupping her cheeks to face her, "it's okay," she whispers, "I'm here, Clarke. I won't go anywhere."

She could feel her stomach knotting into some twisted loop de loop when Lexa gently pulled her inside the room. All eyes suddenly flicked to them including Costia.

"Lexa...," Costia rasped as her eyes slowly turned to her, "Clarke."

Clarke raised her chin by an inch and gave a small nod.

"Costia," pulling Clarke towards the bed, Lexa smiled, "how are you feeling?"

Costia cleared her throat and looked at her father, "Hurt."

The brunette sighed and glanced at Clarke concernedly. "Costia, I'm really sorry."

"Dad, can you leave me and Lexa for awhile?" The girl uttered coldly. 

Clarke squeezed her girlfriend's hand but Lexa won't let go, "Clarke," as if begging her not to leave.

"It's okay," grabbing the girl's wrist giving it another squeeze. The brunette eventually let go and watched Clarke walked out of the room.

////

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The atmosphere within the room turned cold, sending shivers down her spine. The brunette raised her chin up and looked at Costia's stoned hard glare.

"I'm really sorry, Costia," she genuinely apologized, she never intended for Costia to get hurt and this wasn't her plan at all. She supposed to move on from Clarke but things turned upside down and now, the most kindest girl she had ever known was hurt. "I'm really sorry, Cos. I never intended for you to get hurt."

"But you did, Lexa!" pounding her clenched fist on the bed, "you know I really liked you. I was falling for you and I kept telling you that but I guess, that distant look you have when you said you liked me too was true. My speculations were true. That day when we came across Clarke and Finn at the zoo you suddenly turned cold and distant. When I saw how you reacted around Clarke," Costia chuckled venomously, glancing at Lexa's mournful look, "it became more clearer. The way you said her name as if I was her back at the beach. The way you acted mean around Clarke, how you described her... As if you were trying to prove something." her eyes were lost on the white wall of the hospital when she felt Lexa's hands on hers.

Seconds later, both of them were crying.

////

"What do you think its going on in there?" Abby asked rubbing her arms wearily.

"I don't know," and for the first time did Abby seen Indra nervous-wrecked.

Thomas and Gustus were talking silently in the corner and Clarke... Clarke was just sitting by herself on the sofa staring at blank space.

"Honey," sitting down behind her, rubbing her back, "are you okay?"

Clarke instantly beamed, "Yes," but her eyes didn't sparkled. 

"Honey," she whispers, tucking in loose strands of hair behind her daughter's ear, "What happened-..."

"I'm fine, mom," nodding her head aggressively as if sending Abby a message to not ask any more question and so she didn't.

"Okay, Clarke. Just letting you know that I'm here. You can always run to me."

"I know, mom," feeling her chest coiled unknowingly.

////

"I'm really sorry, Costia. I never intended for this to happen," shaking her head in remorse as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands.

"But it did, Lexa! I know that it's all about business deals but it meant more to me!" jabbing her finger on her chest, Costia deflated when she felt her hand being grabbed again.

Lexa wrapped her hands over Costia's hand and leaned against it, "I know," she whimpers, "and I'm deeply sorry for what I did, Costia. If only I could turn back time I wouldn't have agreed and hurt you like this. You're the most kindest person that I've ever known and I really liked you."

"But not as much as Clarke," her tears were falling.

"I'm really sorry."

////

"What do you think it's going on in there?" Thomas folded his arms with a huff - tapping his foot away, an action that Gustus know as his friend's nervous mannerism. "She shouldn't be this emotional when she just got out of the operation!"

"Thomas, we both know that Costia is a very strong girl. Our girls know what they're doing. Let them figure themselves out. I know that my daughter hurt Costia, so I'm saying sorry on Lexa's behalf. Please accept my apology, my friend."

Thomas watched this big burly man looking at him expressing remorse, he couldn't help but chuckle. Gustus was taken aback bizarrely, "Gustus, I accept your apology. I know what you said before that we shouldn't play with our daughters' hearts and I came to realize that you were right. Business and my daughter's happiness are two separate matters. It was indeed a dark place, Gustus. They don't play nice."

Gustus gave a hearty chuckle and patted him on the shoulder, "thank you, Thomas. I deeply appreciate that. I'm thinking Diane didn't take it so well either?"

"Oh Diane, she went crazy over Costia's break up. She was saying Lexa's like the best daughter in law in the world! But I laid it all down for her... Hopefully, she'll eventually understand. She's at Africa now overseeing our small charity project. She was devastated over Costia and wanting to take the next flight home but I told her that Costia was well and alive. I have to list out for her every single details that the doctor had said to make her calm down."

"I know it can be a tough job," Gustus whispered nodding at Indra's direction and they both broke into laughter.

////

The silence that followed was nothing uncomfortable. It's as if they're taking a mini break, taking things slow and letting it sink in. Lexa still have Costia's hand trapped within hers while she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths one moment at a time. Costia silently watched her by the corner of her eyes.

"Are you happy?"

Lexa flicked her eyes open and looks at those browns that were watching her. "I am," she said as a matter of fact. 

Costia nodded and looked away, "Good... Because if you're not, Clarke is gonna pay big time."

Lexa's smile grew wider, gently giving the girl's hand a squeeze, "thank you, Cos. This really means a lot to me and I am really sorry."

"I know you are. I know from the start this is not what you wanted. I know you have a kind heart and you would do anything for your family. You're a warrior, Lexa. Sacrificing your own happiness for the people you love, that's a tough thing to do. I don't even think I could do that. But seeing you, it breaks my heart because I know deep inside I'm not really what you wanted. That girl outside was  _the one_ and I'm happy that you've finally let yourself go and be happy with the person that you love."

"You knew all this while?" eyeing her with a surprise. Costia broke into sly smile and followed by an eye roll.

"People have to be blind not to see it, Lexa. The way you looks at Clarke. Ugh... God! How long have you been denying that?" the girl grinned.

Lexa crunched up her nose, smiling sheepishly, "few months."

"You're terrible, Lexa," shaking her head with a giggle.

////

"How long do you think they're gonna let us stand out here?" Indra strolled over at Abby and Clarke. Abby stood up and tried to peek inside the frosted glass.

"I don't know but I could still hear them talking. Let's give them another 10 more minutes," Indra nodded and sat down beside Clarke.

"You're  _way_ better than her," Indra whispered to Clarke's ear. She suddenly looked at Indra and grinned, giving her a nod. It automatically made her feel tad a bit better. 

 _But no... Something doesn't feel right,_ she thought.

She sat motionlessly as the hair on her body stood at its ends, she looked at Indra and Abby who seemed to suddenly feel the goosebumps that suddenly visited the waiting area. Gustus and Thomas walked over and gave a worried expression. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but was then interrupted by a high pitched voice.

_"Gustus! Thomas! What a pleasant surprise!"_

Everyone turned around and found Nia Quinn standing by outside Costia's room with her hands clasped together looking prim and proper. But what made things more eerie was how her lips curved into a sly smile, making you think a predator eagerly waiting for its prey.

////

Costia gave another husky chuckle but suddenly winced, Lexa immediately hovered, "are you okay? Do you want me to call the nurse?"

The girl waved her down, "I'm fine. Just my back. Being in an accident is such a chore."

"Lay down gently," she muttered guiding Costia to settle down on the bed, "I'll be right back. I'll call your dad back in."

Lexa walked towards the door and once she opened it, she had a fright of her life.

"Why, hello dear," the woman came to face her with her famous shrewd smile.

Lexa came searching for her dad's eyes for explanation but she could only see that he's as confused as the others.

"Nia, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" stepping out of the room to meet the others.

"Oh I was just visiting an old friend. She got caught up in a nasty car accident. Poor girl...," the woman shook her head with a frown. Lexa couldn't help but feel the jitters running down her spine. She had this bad feeling that she might know what the woman was talking about.

 _"Ms Nia?"_ Clarke stepped forward.

"Ah! Love, fancy seeing you here," Nia Quinn glided towards Clarke and placed a protective arm over her shoulders. Lexa swore under her breath she will chop off that woman's arm if she didn't stop touching her girl.

"Clarke," Lexa called, extending her arm which Clarke confusedly took. The blonde stood along side with the Woods and her mom, all staring at Nia with perturbed expressions. She have no idea what was going on.

"You know her, Lexa?"

The woman tilted her head and smiled, as if Clarke was a little child, "Why, Lexa you didn't tell your girlfriend?"

"Tell me what?"

Lexa clenched her jaw, never letting the woman out of her sight, "she's trying to steal my dad's company."

"What?! Why?" looking back at Nia Quinn for explanation.

"Oh Alexandria,  _steal_ is such a  _big_ word. Don't you think so? Think of it of more of umm... Placing the company on safe hands. Bringing it to greater heights, if you will," flailing her arms in the air with a dramatic flow, "Isn't that right, Gustus?" she smiled intriguingly.

It was clear to Clarke that no one wanted Nia Quinn in the same room. Even Thomas who had been quiet for some time now seemed to have curled back into its shell. While Gustus were clenching his fists as if he's getting ready to pick a fight, with Indra trying to sooth him down in the wings. Her mom was a fidgeting uneasily too, not letting the woman out of her sight. Clarke had no idea what was going on but its crystal clear nobody likes the woman.

"Well...," the woman mumbled eyeing all of them one by one, "Let me just say hi to my old friend."

Lexa frowned as the ice queen turned around, took a step forward but stopped in front of Costia's door. Nia Quinn entered the room.

////

"Hello, dear," she smiled warmly.

"Nia! What are you doing here?" Costia tried to sit up straight but only groaned in pain.

"Costia, don't move!" Thomas rushed to his daughter's side.

"Dad! She's the one I've been telling you about. She helped me-..."

"To apply for the Mountain," Lexa finished, eyeing Nia Quinn - in which to Lexa's disgust - was still smiling widely. "Which was suddenly engulfed by a mysterious mind boggling accident, releasing toxic gas killing thousands of employees. Which, by the way, happened on the same day that you're supposed to be there Costia." turning back to the girl.

"Such a shame what happened to all those boys and girls," the woman tutted, it was less remorseful as Clarke could put it. She always have this nagging feeling that something is wrong with that woman ever since she picked her up in the woods.

Costia frowned and remembered so vividly what happened on that day, "I was there. I saw people running out of the plant. The huge metal door was pushed open... Nobody opens that door unless it was an emergency. Mother's with their children... Fathers.... They were all coughing, vomiting and I just stood there and watched them die from a distant," the look that Costia was sporting was clear indication of lost and devastation. Thomas could only imagine the things that her daughter had seen.

"I'm glad you didn't came nearer to the plant," her father said, "If not, your mother and I would have lost you." Squeezing her hand.

Costia suddenly snapped out of her trance, "Such a shame. The interview would have helped with my advocacy."

"Yes, such a shame indeed...," Nia mumbled still staring at Costia with too much interest.

Clarke looked back at Lexa who was still looking bothered. The brunette gave the blonde a look and she knew she wasn't the only feeling something fishy was going on. It was weird that in every incident Nia Quinn seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. As if she knew what was about to happen.

 _There's got to be a logical explanation,_ Lexa thought.

"Say, Nia," she suddenly blurted, all eyes landed on her. Most especially those smokey eyes.

"Yes, Alexandria?" looking all interested what she've got to say.

"What were you doing in the woods back when you _just_ happened to come across Clarke?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, now that Lexa had mentioned it - she's starting to wonder that too. That place was completely deserted, nothing but isolated farm houses, woods and plain fields that stretches from miles and miles. Why would a woman like Nia Quinn be doing in there? The blonde looked at the older woman for explanations but only found a tight smile.

"I was just passing by, Alexandria." Nia answered firmly.

"From where?" Clarke continued, "I mean, there's nothing there for you. It's nothing but empty fields, trees and an isolated beach," she shrugged.

"I met up with an old friend," she uttered shakily but continued smiling still.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Indra joined in, seemingly getting the jive that Lexa and Clarke were putting on.

Nia Quinn pranced her eyes around the room and curtly smiled, "Yes, Indra. He happens to be there on that day."

"Interesting," Lexa nodded.

"Is there anymore questions?" she quickly added.

"Nope, all is perfectly clear," the brunette smiled knowingly, as if sending a threat to Nia Quinn.

The woman swallowed hard and clenched her jaw, "Well, all's good. I'll be on my way then. Gustus, Thomas," she nodded and went waltzing out of the room.

"Nia!" Lexa quickly walks up to her, leans in and whispered, "I don't know what you're playing at, but once I find out that you've _ever_ laid your hands on the people that I love... I will find you... and when I do, I will make you pay."

Those predator eyes met hers.

_"Goodluck."_

////

"What was that about?" Costia tried to readjust her position on the bed but Thomas fussed over her for moving too much. 

"I'm not liking this Gustus," Thomas shook his head in panic, tucking the blanket tightly around her daughter's body. 

"Thomas, calm down. She wouldn't dare," Gustus gestured rubbing his beard. 

"Dad...," Costia tried to stop her dad from suffocating her body by wrapping the blanket around her like a mummy but her father wasn't listening. 

"What if she did, Gustus!" the man spat suddenly standing up straight, "You remembered what happened in Azgeda!" 

"They didn't have any proof, Thomas!" Lexa's eyes were bouncing back and forth between the two man arguing over something that seemed to happened a long time ago. 

"They had that girl's head chopped off!" Thomas was stupefied, he was shaking in anger, she could see it - his hands were shaking. 

"Thomas that was a hoax! Everybody knows it!" Moving towards the man. 

The brunette was completely lost, the two men were arguing like like they were the only one in the room. As if no one was listening to their conversation. She felt Clarke stiffen on her sides when she heard 'head chopped off', quickly she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, giving her a comforting look. 

Thomas chuckles, "Not from what I've seen. Oh no...," shaking his head in disgust, "Gustus... I've seen pictures! Things... Things that I wished I hadn't seen at all! I'm telling you, man. Nia is bad news." 

"Look...," he stood nearer and whispered, "Let's not talk about this right now, Thomas. Our families are here." 

Thomas gulped down, raking his eyes all over the room as if suddenly realizing that there's actually people besides from them. He cleared his throat and nodded. 

"Father," seeking for her dad's attention, "what are you talking about?" 

"It's none of your business, Lexa," shaking his head with stone hard glare. 

" _Dad!"_

"Alexandria! It's better for you to not know anything," the man bellowed, hoping that his wife would support him but he found nothing but stoic face. He knew that Indra was thinking and it only meant one thing. It could only turn for the worst. 

"Tell her, Gustus," Lexa whipped her head at mother's calm voice. It was out of this world when the room was filled with tension and suspense. 

"Indra, Alexandria is just a child!" 

"She's going to take over the company eventually, Gustus. It's better to prepare her now." 

Lexa was getting more confused than ever. 

_Am I missing out on something?_

"She's not ready, Indra," Gustus was so sure and confident with his words it made Lexa frown. 

"Father, _I'm ready,_ " she suddenly blurted out facing her dad with sudden fierceness that sipped to her bone. 

"Alexandria..." her father was lost for words. 

" _Dad..._ I can handle it. I'm old enough," she whispered - pleadingly. 

She could see him weighing the options, she could see him huffing in defeat as he gave a glance at Thomas who was nodding his head in agreement. Gustus shook his head and sighed, "take a sit Alexandria."

And so she did. 

////

"So you're saying that Nia have something to do with all of this incidents?" Lexa carefully said. 

Gustus and Thomas nodded at the same time, eyeing her wearily. 

"I'm not trying to scare you Alexandria but this is the truth. The tabloids were covering up the story because Azgeda-..." 

"Is a very strong force to be reckon with," Thomas ended. 

"But dad, do you actually think that all of this things that had happened to us was because she got something to do with it too?" 

"Yes. I had my suspicions but I can't be too sure because we don't have proof. The allegations on her before were easily pushed aside because of lack of evidence."

"The toxic gas? That girl's head?... Dad, we're talking about thousands of deaths here," she could honestly feel the goosebumps crawling up underneath her skin.

"I know it's too much to hear, Alexandria but we can't let our guards down - now that she have her eyes on us. I'm afraid...," Gustus leaned closer almost in a hurdle, peeking at Costia's sleeping figure, "that she might be behind all of this."

Yes, it was too much to handle. The information was so heavy that Lexa couldn't deny the sudden heavy weight on her shoulders. Were all of this are true? Could Nia Quinn do such things? Is she really that heartless to get what she wants? Although it is obvious that the woman never backs down, she always appears anywhere they go. Lexa's smart and she knew this couldn't just be a coincidence.

"The story entails that the girl knew too much information, the ice queen's exploits, her illegal transactions, her plans... The queen had the girl's head chopped off when the news travelled to her that she was acting as a spy," her father sneered. 

Clarke winced by the story, feeling Lexa's strong hands grabbing hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Azgeda became well-known because of that. Nobody dares to step on her  _ever_. If the stories were true or not, it definitely shaped Nia Quinns aura to the people. Everyone fears her. Everyone bows down to her." The way that Thomas tells his story was as if he was chewing on something really terrible and he just wanna spit it out. 

"I will  _never_ bow down to her," Clarke suddenly spoke up, her voice was strong with dignity. Never had she thought that people could play ugly too despite looking all pristine and prudish. She thought Nia was just a nice old lady who happens to drive pass her and gives her a lift but then it all comes down to realization. She finally knew what that 'May we meet again' actually meant. 

"Clarke," Lexa whispered, squeezing her hand again. 

"No, Lexa. Can't you see? She's manipulating us! She already manipulated me as if she's this nice lady giving rides back to the city. She manipulated Costia in applying to the Mountain and now look where that place got into. Don't you see it?" looking at Gustus and Thomas, "she's playing us like we're her little puppets!" 

" _Clarke,"_ Abby pulled down her daughter back to the sofa, Clarke didn't even realized that she rose up from her sitting position. 

"I wouldn't be surprise if she's behind Costia's accident either!" she was mad. Oh she was hella mad. Clarke never felt this strong urge to hit something, except that that 'something' was the face of none other than Nia Quinn. 

"Clarke, calm down. We can't assumed things when we don't have a proof!" the brunette leaned closer to Clarke and rubbed the small part of her back. 

"So how are we suppose to continue now?" Indra asked. 

"We wait for her to strike again and by then we will be ready for her. Given that she's really behind my daughter accident, she must be disappointed checking in on her still alive and well," Thomas replied with distaste. 

"She must be really making sure that the arrangement between Lexa and Costia won't continue so that the merger won't happen," Gustus figured, feeling his long beard, "we have to get ourselves prepared. We will be at war with Azgeda." 

"We will be ready - waiting. Like a cobra patiently waiting for its prey," Abby added. 

"Except that Nia won't be the snake, she'll be that tiny small mouse waiting to get out of its hole," Lexa smirked. 

////

The following day Clarke was a walking zombie. She roamed the school grounds with half lid open and groaning. It was a miracle that she managed to get through the day without hurting herself. 

"Hey Griff," Raven shouldered her sending her down on the booth with a grunt. "What happened to you?" the girl scooted beside her and watched the blonde open her eyes with a sigh. 

"Long night." 

"I can see that. Your panda eyes are back," Raven giggled. 

Clarke glowered, leaning back, "Lexa had gone gaga looking for you yesterday. What happened? Where were you? You just left us without saying goodbye." 

The blonde squinted her eyes, thumbed open her tumbler and took a sip of coffee. 

"Clarke, what happened with Costia?" touching her arm lightly. Raven could see the distant look from her friend's eyes, it's either she's here or some galaxy far far away. 

Clarke sighed again, "We talked. _Fight_ to be exact." 

"What?! Did she hurt you?" 

"No... It's actually another way around." 

"Clarke...," she muttered cautiously, "What did you do?" 

She gave her a wry look, "Nothing! She just got into an accident. That's all." 

" _That's all?"_ Raven exaggerated with an air-quote, "Please tell me you've got nothing to do with the accident?"

"Raven! How could you think that?!" backing away from her, feeling offended.

"Then what?! What happened? Talking to you is like listening to a radio with a really bad reception! Tell me every single detail."

Clarke did the best she can to recall back what happened. Her foggy mind was slipping away into a coma, so she took small breaks in between drinking coffee. 

"No way!" Raven hollered.

Clarke nodded, "Yes way."

"That wrench! Who does she think she is! Clarke you can't let her get away with it!"

Clarke chuckle sarcastically, "what do you want me to do, Rae? Stalk her? Watch her every move? She's powerful, Rae. There's nothing we can do. There's hardly any evidence to support the accusations. She moves like a fucking ninja." 

"There's got to be a way," tapping her chin, "Then what about the merger? Is Costia's dad still hang up with Lexa and Costia's break up? Are they really pushing it aside?" 

"I don't know... I really don't know, Raven." 

////

Thomas never once left Costia's bed for the rest of the night. He cancelled all his meetings just to be with her daughter. He thought he had lost his little princess but thank God, Clarke had saved her. Clarke Griffin... the girl who stole Lexa away from her daughter. The main reason why Lexa broke off the engagement with Costia. The reason why the mergence didn't happened. Truth to be told, he was eager for the mergence because it will help his company to expand on another industry. Thomas knew this will bring the company better expertise with a big corporation as Heda International. After all, Gustus Woods is his old mate and they've gone a long way. However, after everything that had happened, most especially with Nia Quinn and Azgeda compiled together, it seems like a very shaky ground to land on. 

The man rubbed his face with a grunt, getting rid of the sleep in his eyes. He immediately looked over at Costia's bed when he thought he heard something. He watched the girl changed position but instead, groaned in pain. 

"Honey?" he quickly raced over, "do you need the nurse?" 

Costia opened her eyes and winced, "my back... It hurts," she cried. 

"I know, honey. Just don't move. I'll call the nurse to give you painkillers." 

Costia nodded and watched her dad leave the room. She tried to shift her position to be more comfortable but a moan only escaped her lips. 

 _I don't wanna be on this bed anymore!_ She thought. 

Moments later, Her dad returned with a nurse, who smiled at her warmly. Costia let the woman do her own thing, checking up on her and giving her whatever she needed to ease the pain. The woman then left and another guy in white uniform came in with a tray filled with fruits of some sort - she really couldn't tell - the guy was humongous. After everything was settled down and with Costia slowly picking on her food. Thomas sat there watching her with a smile. 

"Dad, Stop giving me the creepy smile," she rolled her eyes. 

Thomas shook his head and sighed, "I'm just happy, Costia that you're alive." 

She nodded and quickly, ducked down on her food. People knew her as being independent and happy-go-lucky girl. She loves being on her own and explore. She relies on herself and no one else. Perhaps, that's the reason why her parents were overly protective of her because they're afraid that she might ran into a bad crowd. Costia knew this and that's why she tried to prove them wrong. Prove them wrong that she's capable enough to be strong on her own two feet and seeing her dad worrying on her for the past few days/weeks, it took a toll on her. She hated it. 

"I know," she said, "The doctors really do have miracle hands," her chuckles were filled with sarcasm. 

Thomas frowned, "They certainly do. But Clarke-...." 

Costia raised her eyebrow, wondering why would her father suddenly uttering that atrocious name. Thomas seems to sense this, so he cleared his throat not knowing how will her daughter react on what he was about to say. 

"Clarke, Costia. She's the one who saved your life," he spilled cautiously and slowly, seeing those brown eyes widened in realization. 

"No...," shaking her head, "that's impossible! It's Lexa! She's the one who saved me, dad." 

How could that girl possibly saved her? She doesn't know anything! She's a bimbotic idiot who tries to snake her way into Lexa's life. Costia pushed away the table away from her and looked away. 

"Costia," Thomas whispered touching her arm, Costia knew she was being a child that she yanked her arm away and puffed. "Listen to me honey, it's not Lexa. It's Clarke Griffin who saved your life." 

"Dad! Lexa's the one I saw leaning over me! She's the one I saw when the paramedics took me away!" she was agitated, why would her father kept insisting that it was Clarke Griffin who saved her life. But clearly, her dad begs the differ. 

"Costia, look at me," he uttered gently making her face his direction, "Alexandria doesn't know how to do CPR. Clarke does." 

She felt her jaw clenched as her self-pride dissipates. The girl that she loathes the most saved her life. It was clear that when Clarke Griffin left that rooftop that day, she could feel that the feeling was mutual.

 _But why, why would she save me?_ She thought. 

"Why wouldn't you go through the merger?" she suddenly asked.

Thomas stares at her, "Honey," she looked up and saw those defeated eyes. _She knew why._

"Dad, can you do me a favor?" 

"Anything, honey." 

////

Clarke sat down with all her dignity, getting ready for what was about to get down. 

"You might be wondering why I asked you to come," the girl starts. 

The blonde trained her vision on those brown eyes and gave small nod. Costia quickly turned away and clenched her teeth. Raising her chin up slightly, she asked, "Why?... You could have left me there to die and be happy with Lexa." Returning her eyes back at Clarke. 

 The light in her eyes were distinguished, Clarke saw, "Because I'm not like that." 

Costia raised her eyebrows, surprised, "you're not like that? How so? Or maybe you do have a heart because after all, you did saved my life. But you didn't think twice snaking your way to Lexa's life? Have you ever thought of the people that you're gonna hurt? Hmm, Clarke? Have you ever thought of mine? Echo?... Or what about  _Finn?_ " 

Clarke stood up from her seat and menacingly chuckled at Costia's allegations, "You think I've never thought that? You think I've never thought of what people thought of me? I'm not that naive, Costia. I've gone through enough hell. You don't know me. And you most certainly, do not know what I've gone through!" 

Costia was silent, she was seething in anger. She was mad and she just wanna get out of this stupid hospital bed more than anything. Seeing how Clarke resigned and sat back down on her seat, she too felt her chest slowly easing back. 

"I love her," Costia whispered. 

Clarke hung her head low and silently let go of the breath that she didn't realized she was holding. 

"She's my everything. She made me so happy. Lexa makes me happy, Clarke." 

And as she lifted her head, she couldn't help but feel sorry for those brown eyes. Clarke couldn't help but feel remorse for breaking the girl's heart. 

"I'm sorry, Costia," she breathed, "I don't know what you want me to do." 

Costia lifted her eyes up in an attempt to not let any tears fall. The girl slowly smiled and shakes her head, as if she heard something funny. Clarke narrowed her eyes as she watched. 

"Lexa loves you." 

It was a statement. It was just three letter words but strong enough to make Clarke feel exhilarated. Costia gently laid back down on the bed with a grunt and turn away from Clarke. The blonde doesn't know what else to do, so she stood up and left for the door. 

"If you must know," Clarke whispered but loud enough for Costia to hear, "the reason why I saved you was because... _Lexa_ _needs you."_

Costia felt her chest raced. 

"Lexa will be heart broken if you died without a second chance," the blonde looked back at Costia's lying figure. "Lexa loves you Costia, you know. She wouldn't want anything to harm or hurt you. She knew that she broke your heart and she's terribly sorry." When she saw that the girl didn't make a move, neither did she gave a second look, Clarke turned back around and walked out of the door, "I'm sorry too, Costia." 

////

"Honey?" 

Costia didn't looked up, neither did she gave any eye contact. She already made up her mind. She have to let go. She have to let her father let go too. Costia knew that the reason why the mergence wasn't happening was because of her and Lexa. 

"I heard that you and Mr Woods finally made up," finally looking at her father. Thomas sat down on the chair beside the bed and held her hand. "Why's the mergence not happening?" Yet, she still have to ask.

"Honey, Gustus and I are-...." 

" _Do it,"_ she breathed, never leaving her father's eyes. 

"What?" Thomas felt his lips gapped, not sure what her daughter was saying, "Princess, what are you saying?" 

Costia turned away, "Do it, Dad... Do the mergence." 

"Costia, Lexa broke your heart. Gustus and I already made peace and he understood the proposal loud and clear. No marriage. No mergence." 

"I don't care about the marriage. Just as long as Lexa's happy... I'm happy," her eyes found her father's questionable look. "Please do it, dad... For me." 

Thomas sighed, she tucked her daughter's hair behind her ears and smiled. 

The smile that Costia loves. The way his eyes crinkled and sparkled under the light. 

"Thank you, dad." 

He pecked her on the head, "Anything for my princess." 

////

Her legs brought her back to the cafe. Back to her old booth. After talking to Costia she doesn't know where will this lead them to.

 _But at least the closure was done,_ she thought. 

"Hello Princess." 

Clarke looked up and felt her stomach sunk. 

"Finn." 

The boy sat down in front of her and smiled. That famous charming smile. 

"How are you, Clarke?" 

Feeling her eyebrows furrowed, she swallowed hard and smiled, "Good. You?" she asked unsurely. She hadn't spoken to Finn ever since she took off from his surprised proposal. The nervousness suddenly swept her away, wiping her clammy hands on her jeans. 

"Never better," he was still smiling. The glimmer in his eyes were so bright that Clarke was taken aback by it. 

"Good," she nodded, not knowing what to say next. "Umm... Finn, I'm really sorry about what happened before," her words were slow.

Finn's smile widened, "it's okay, princess. All are in the past now. We move on." 

As those words left his lips, Clarke noticed the eerie tone as if it meant something else. The way Finn was looking at her was with too much intensity and depth. Its starting to freak her out. The blonde quickly nodded and pulled a smile. 

"Yes. I'm sorry again, Finn. But umm...," gathering her things and shouldering her bag, she stood up and said, "I've got to go." 

Finn stood up along with her, "To Lexa?" tilting his head to the side. 

Never did she felt afraid of how the boy said Lexa's name. She didn't wanna think of any terrible ideas about Finn because...

 _Because it's Finn Collins for crying out loud!_ Clarke thought. 

Her head dipped and gestured for the exit, "I'll see you around?" heading her way out.

Finn's gaze followed her action as she reached for the door. 

"We will, Princess... _May we meet again_." 

Clarke suddenly grow cold, meeting those predator eyes. 


	20. Just Kiss Me

Gustus rose to the stage and greeted the twelve members of the board with speciality.

"Members of the board, today we honor your presence. That as a part of the Heda International, we stand as one. I think we all know the reason why I've gathered you all here," the man eyed all his partners and landed on Lexa who stood just below the stairs. "It's foreseeable that the company will face turmoil with the decline in the economy and with Azgeda's persistence to penetrate what we've built from scratch. I will not allow that. Thankfully," he gestured at Thomas who stood up raising his glass, "the Greene Corporation decided to take on our proposal. The coalition will start and your people Thomas, will be treated as how Heda International treated theirs. My people will protect your people, just as how yours protect ours. I would like to invite everyone!" gesturing for them to stand up and raise their glass. 

"Let's cheers for the new found friendship, new found partnership and stronger army! To Heda International and Green Corporations! CHEERS!"

The entire crowd chorused as one and the room fell into the clinking sound of glass against glass - filled with laughter and loud music. Gustus stepped down from the podium and Lexa greeted him with a hug.

"That's a great speech, dad," making their way back to the table where all now _thirteen_ members sat.

"Thank you, Alexandria," pecking her on the head, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"We've all done it, dad."

As the father and daughter took their seats by the long table, a clap erupted from behind. They all turned and found Nia smiling with those smoldering eyes. Lexa grabbed her father's forearm and whispered, "you invited her?"

"I didn't! She must have let herself in," slightly shaking his head, "Nia! What a pleasant surprise!"

Nia suddenly acted as if she got terribly hurt, "Why Gustus, I didn't know you were having a celebration! Why wasn't I invited?"

_Because we don't want you here, you wench!_

Gustus immediately grabbed Lexa's balled up fist and laughed nervously glancing at all his board members, " Ah! We were just celebrating our new coalition with Greene Corporation."

"Ah," she nodded, looking at Thomas, "So I've heard. Glad that you finally put aside your daughter's happiness, Thomas," her eyes were glistening with much interest.

"It was Costia's idea," the man uttered.

Lexa stood tall by the answer and stare at the eye of the predator, "is there anything else we can help you with, Nia?"

The woman's smile grew even wider seeing that there's nothing left for her here, "No. I'll let you be to enjoy the celebration! Congratulations Gustus and Thomas." And Lexa swear that she saw a hint of devious smile on those lips as she spoke her last words, "stay strong."

And made her way out of the grand ball room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what the hell she wants," pursing lips as she pulls the blanket nearer to her chin.

Clarke sat there watching her girlfriend having dark storms over her head, she couldn't help but feel angry at Nia for making Lexa feel that way. She grabbed Lexa's hands and placed it on her cheeks, "Hey, it's over now. The merger happened and the company is safe. You're family is safe.  _You're safe."_

"You're right," she nodded, dropping her eyes at the lips inches from hers. "Clarke?" she asked without taking her eyes of it.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" suddenly looking up apprehensively.

The blonde looked at her weirdly and said, "it's not like you asked for permission the first time!" smacking her softly on the shoulders.

Lexa smiled shyly and pulls her hands away, "you're right. Why would I ask for permission?" giving her 'the Lexa smirk' as she moves closer, "when you're all mine now."

Clarke frowned and backed away at the approaching girl, "you're ego is _way_  up there, you know that," hinting back a sly look.

"That's what I aim for," raising her chin high, hopping off the bed.

Clarke took two more steps back until her back hits the wall but Lexa still didn't stop.

 _Am I hallucinating? She's- She's growling at me. Oh god...,_  shaking her head, pressed up against the wall.  _This oddly turning me on right now._

"Why Clarke?" placing her right arm against the wall, leaning closer, "are you nervous, Clarke?" she whispered in her ears quietly, "what are you thinking about?"

"Lex, You're scaring me," closing her eyes, hoping that the wall would adopt her right now.

Lexa smiled widely, biting a small flesh of Clarke's earlobe. The blonde gasped, "hold it right there!" Pushing the girl's strong shoulders but Lexa didn't budged and instead got her head trapped against the wall caged by the girl's arms. Her eyes were suddenly wide open dawning at those emeralds shining before her.

"What's wrong?" tilting her brown head in confusion.

_Oh I know you're toying with me, Lexa!_

Clarke's hand suddenly reached for her ear, "you bit me!" she hissed.

The brunette frowned, "no I did not," shaking her head, "are you imagining things again, Clarke?" giving her a dead pan look.

"Nnn...No! Of course not!" she gulped, "why would I be? I felt it! You bit me!"

"Your eyes were closed, Clarke. I'm pretty sure you're imagining things again," tutting at her.

The blonde frowned leaning away from her, Lexa rolled her eyes and sighed, "okay, fine. What does the bite feels like?" She could tell that those green eyes were genuinely curious, it made her think twice if she's really imagining things again.

"It's not hard. It's soft and tingly..." She gulped at the large lump in her throat.

_Oh no... Her lips are on my neck... Oh god..._

"Does it feel like this?"

She breathe out raggedly, closing her eyes. Lexa was licking her collarbone.

_Oh gosh... Please don't take me tonight oh God. Yes! Right there!_

Lexa smiled against the girl's skin, "Yes, Clarke? Right here?"

Her eyes shot opened and froze, "did I just said that out loud?"

The brunette snickered against her neck and felt her nodded. She groaned pushing Lexa away, "That's embarrassing!" Shoving her hair away.

Lexa leaned against the wall gripping her stomach at hilarity of the situation. Whereas, Clarke stomped away from her, folded her arms and frowned at the laughing hyena.

"I'm going to bed," moving for the door.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Clarke shot her a dirty look, "you don't want me to continue...  _yes! Right there! ?"_ she shouted seductively.

Clarke's face turned red, her hands grabbed the door and flunked it open, "now, you're just making fun me."

The brunette stepped away from the wall, "No, I'm not," giving her an innocent look.

 _Oh I am_ not  _buying that, Woods!_

"Goodnight, Alexandria," she bid formally with a small nod before turning around and left the girl behind her guffawing loudly.

 

 

_***Few months later*** _

 

"For the love of God!" she flung her arms in the air and shouted at the top of her voice, "Get the hell out of that room before I blow it down!"

Octavia shot her friend a look and knocked softly on the door, "Clarke? Are you okay in there? Do you need help?"

The two girls looked at each other at Clarke's radio silence. Raven pushed open the door and found it unlocked, "Clarke? You in here?"

"Rae, Clarke's not here! Where the hell is she? It's gonna start in 20 minutes!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

"You can do this, Clarke! This is it!" rubbing her hands together, "Alright... Come on. Give it momma!" she rubbed the ring one last time before taking one step forward and gave a strong throw.

"Well done!" a man in white shirt and baseball cap clapped his hands, giving the blonde a large teddy bear.

She proudly embraced the bear and thanked the man manning the ring toss booth.

 _Today is such a beautiful day,_ looking at the bright blue sky.

"Say, I don't normally see beautiful young woman around a carnival a lot, more so, in a wedding dress." she looked back at him, "... run away bride?"

Clarke smiled curtly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell could you possibly lost a bride?" The nice Indra was gone, it was now replaced by this fuming, agitated and berserk woman eating them alive with just her eyes.

Octavia nudged Raven by the shoulder, "I..I... " the engineer stammered, couldn't keep her eyes straight at those blazing eyes.

"We..." Octavia cut in, "We were outside the door the entire time, Mrs Woods. But maybe when Raven and I went to get a little snacks, Clarke... Might have... slipped away," cringing back at where Raven stood.

Indra heaved so heavily that Abby thought that she's gonna have a panic attack, "Indra, take it easy," rubbing her best friend's arm.

"Abby, you're daughter is missing. How could you be so relaxed?"

Abby gave her a look, "It's Clarke, Indra. Trust me. She's gonna show up."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man leaned against the small booth and narrowed his eyes at the girl. Clarke dusted off her gown and nodded.

"Really?" he chuckled, "Wow, that must have been one hell of a ride!"

"You have no idea!" widening her eyes exaggeratedly.

"For how long?" rubbing his beard before handing over three rings to another kid and directed his attention back to Clarke.

"A little over 5 years," she shrugged.

He whistled and gave her a small pat on the shoulder, "she must be a keeper."

Clarke and that man gave each other a look, leaned back and laughed till their hearts content.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven's eyes almost popped out of its sockets when she sees the girl storming in.

"Where is she, Reyes?!"

The girl raised her hands, making the brunette stopped at her tracks, "wait! Wait! Why is everybody mad at me for? It's not like it's all my fault that Clarke suddenly disappeared."

Octavia stood in front of her and gave a knowing look, then it dawned on her, "Oh...  _Ooohhh..._ The little kids-...?"

Octavia nodded slowly, Raven shut her eyes tightly and met those concerned eyes.

"I might have an idea where Clarke might be."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did she?" that man was rubbing his stubble chin again and glanced at the small boy throwing the ring on the small protruding stick few feet away.

She sighed and played with the small ring that was lying on the counter, "Yupp. Full heartedly."

"Ouch! Must have hurt like hell," giving her an apologetic frown.

"That was the queue. I hopped on the next train to Lexa-free station," Clarke sighed once more and sat down at the plastic chair that the man pulled out of the booth for her. The sky was still brightly shining on a Saturday morning and nothing seemed to beat her mood right at that moment.

"But there's the boy...," those brown eyes were twinkling under the sun, making her grin.

"Yupp," emphasizing on the 'P', "the boy..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, stall our guests. Do whatever you can to make them stay. We're gonna look for Clarke."

Indra grabbed her daughter's arm, "don't stop looking for Clarke," Lexa nodded once but before she turned around and leave. Her mother spoke again, "be careful, Alexandria."

The girls made their way to the car park and into Lexa's parent's car, letting Raven take the driver's seat.

"Are sure she's there?" Lexa was frantic and nervous wreck at the plight that she's in now.

_Where the hell are you, Clarke? Please be safe!_

"Positive. It's the only place," Raven informed, cussing at the traffic jam congesting the road.

"All thanks to your big mouth. You just have to make Clarke curious. Great job, Reyes!" Octavia scowled by the backseat, forking out her beeping phone. "Hey Lex, did you tell Anya where you were going?"

"Ugh! Completely forgot! I left my phone at the church."

"Here," thrusting hers out, "use mine."

"Thanks, O."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what did you say?" his arm were propped up on his knees with his chin over it, looking at Clarke like grandma telling her grandchild a wonderful love story.

"Hey mister! Hey!"

Clarke turned at the small boy begging to grab the man's attention, "Um, I think he needs help?"

The man scowled, "what do ya want boy?"

"I think you owe me a teddy bear!" the little boy pouted, pointing at the three rings hanging on a stick. The big man sighed, bent over the counter and grabbed a blue teddy bear. "Alright, you gotcha prize. Run along kid!" waving the boy away and sat back down on his chair.

"You must be good at multi-tasking," the blonde smirked.

"Only the best," extending his arms wide with a huge grin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The City of Light. Is this it?"

Raven parked the car on the side of the road and they all hopped out, watching hundreds of children running around at the numerous colorful booths of the carnival. Toys were cascading at each booths with children excitedly lining up and parents talking among themselves, couldn't careless wherever their children run up to.

"Yupp," pocketing the keys on her dress pocket, "let's go, Commander. Let's find your bride."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap... There's got to be dozens of booths in here!" prancing her eyes at the children running around, pulling on their parent's skirts and pants.

"How are we gonna find her?" Octavia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We split up. Raven you take the east. Octavia you go west. I'll take north. Be back in 5 minutes." Lexa nodded at the two girls and off they went.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft rapped on the counter, attracted the girl to raise her head up and peeked over the counter top.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes."

Clarke sighed and stood up carefully not letting any dirt getting on her gown.

"Those are your friends?" he glanced at her with a hint of smile.

"Yeah," pulling the counter up and exited out of the booth.

"Say, if you're so in love with this girl... Then why hide?" he shrugged.

She rolled her eyes trying to convey the obvious, " _because_ the groom -which for this case the 'bride'- can't see her bride before the wedding!"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, raking his eyes at the white wedding dress that Clarke was wearing, "and you've really made up your mind for this?"

She nodded strongly and even added a, "yes!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reyes! She's not here!" Lexa was so aggravated that she pulled on Raven's dress collar and sneered at her, "I swear to God if there's no wedding happening today. I will divorce your two legs until you could only limp on one!"

"Okay!... Okay," touching the girl's strong grip on her collar, the brunette backed down and raked her hair back with a groan. "Why do you always making worry, Clarke??!!" She yelled at the top of her voice, scaring children around them.

"I think you've over done it this time, Raven," Octavia whispered watching at Lexa's frantic search.

Raven cringed at the sight of a girl pounding hard at the booths when she didn't find any blonde in a wedding dress. She could honestly say, that she will meet her doom if they didn't find Clarke anytime sooner.

Her eyes darted down at her legs,  _Goodbye legs._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roan, you take care of Clarke, alright, my boy!" the 'boy' was around her age or maybe a couple years older. But either way, Roan rolled his eyes, shut the door of the pickup truck and started the engine.

"I get it," he retorted in a husky voice.

When the truck started to back up, Clarke called out by the window, "Sir! What's your name?"

The man smiled, "you'll soon know!" waving his hand with a smile.

Clarke ginned back and gave a wave until he's out of sight. A sigh escaped her lips, leaning back on the hard seat, "he's all mysterious isn't he?" side-glancing at the man's profile.

Roan snickered, shaking his head, "mysterious doesn't even begin to describe him," looking back her as if they're sharing a secret.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"So where to my bride?" he smirked, taking his eyes away from the road to glance at the girl's flowing white wedding gown.

"You'll soon know," winking at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got here as fast as we can!" Octavia panted holding onto Abby's forearm, glancing down on the aisle.

"She's here. Clarke's here," Abby informed with a sigh. 

Raven almost fainted on the spot with great sigh of relief. She patted her two good old legs and said, "Not today, my beautiful tanned legs... Not today!"

"Girls! Positions! The organ will start in 5 minutes!" The wedding organizer came fussing over them and clearly on a chaotic mess too with her head set raggedly slanted over her head and maybe an overdose of caffein on the side. Her eyes were almost popping out of its sockets with a complimentary ring of dark circles as the cherry on top.

Raven snickered elbowing Octavia who was pursing her lips trying not to let laughter ruin the moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lex," Anya stood quietly behind Lexa and gave her a side-hug, "I'm proud of you, Lexa."

"Thank you, Anya," she nodded... Maybe a little too much.

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"I guess the blonde girl finally got her dreams come true," smirking at the brunette who rolled her eyes at her.

"Shut up," was all she said when a beautiful melody radiating from the grand organ pipes came ringing inside the church and all eyes landed on the dazzling bride in fitted white sequined wedding gown by the entrance of the church. Lexa couldn't see her face because there's a veil covering it but either way, she breathed sharply and grinned as the entourage began their march.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you just now?" her mother's voice was hushed, low and directed over her right ear.

Clarke was trying hard to concentrate not to stumble on her high heels and long gown, whilst listening to her mother breathing down on her neck.

_I'm walking down the aisle, mother! Is this even necessary now?!_

"I was out... Taking some fresh air," she gulped, seeing the goddess waiting for her at the end of the long stretch.

"Lexa was searching for you.  _Everyone_ was searching for you. Don't do it again next time, Clarke!"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, mom. I won't be marrying again anytime soon," she met her mother's stern look before smiling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clarke," Lexa nodded once they've reached the spot where she will take her bride's hand from her mother. "Abby," she nodded again.

Abby smiled adoringly at the two girls and let go of Clarke's arm, "she's all yours, Lexa. Please take good care of her."

"I will."

And Lexa's eyes dropped on those glistening blue eyes and realized that she's so in love with this person, "where were you?" she whispered, taking her by the arm.

"Out."

"Where?" keeping her eyes at the minister who was beckoning them to stand before him.

Lexa and Clarke stood before each other, drowning at each other's eyes.

_Nothing get's better than this._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

".... Please read the vows that the both of you have prepared. Lexa, please begin first." The minister ushered her with a nod.

Her hands were fumbling for the folded paper hidden somewhere in her dress and inhaling sharply once more as she looks at her note and back again at Clarke's awaiting eyes.

"You know what, forget the paper," she crumpled into a ball and toss it over at Anya.

She breathed, drowning again at the ocean before her.

"Clarke, today had been a whirlwind of emotions. You've been recklessly making me worry about you..." She saw how the girl frowned at her words, "but I realized that's what I love about you. You keep me to my feet and always surprising no matter what. I want that. Making me excited everyday, waking up every morning what does Clarke Griffin have in stored for me... Making me look for you all this time made me realized too just as how much I strongly feel for you. _But please don't do it all time!"_ Her eyes suddenly landed on the audience who was laughing at her words. Lexa grinned shyly and ducked her head down, "Clarke Griffin, you're the _worst_ and yet,  _best_ person that a human being could ever have. But you're everything that I ever wanted and thank you, for choosing me to spend your whole life with. Your love is like a breath of fresh air that kept me wanting for more and I feel so lucky being here with you and being loved so purely by you. I love you, Clarke Griffin." 

Lexa smiled at how red her future wife's cheeks are. She knew she never meant to embarrass her but nothing else fits but to say the truth. The minister nodded at her and ushered Clarke to begin her vow.

 

"Alexandria Woods," the blonde smiled slyly, knowing that Lexa hated it when she says her full name. Lexa raised her chin up showing much superiority but then smiled playfully, knowing too well what Clarke was playing at. "I stand here before you as your future wife. Today...," she stammered, gripping her piece of paper shakily, "had been a dream come true. Walking down the aisle and standing before the person that I'd ever loved. Lexa, you have no idea how much you've made me happy and just being here..." She choked, feeling the growing lump in her throat. "With you was enough for me to say that, "this is it! I'm marrying Alexandria Woods! The famous, the smartest, _the meanest_...," Clarke playfully exaggerated on her last two words, making the brunette grinned and the crowd chuckling, "but the sweetest girl that I've ever met. Thank you, for being patient and loving a person like me. I know I'm not perfect or as smart as other people out there but you know that I will keep trying and I will never give up." She looked up and saw her nodding in agreement, "I love you, Lexa."

 

  
_I love you too,_ Lexa mouthed and smiled that small smile that Clarke loves the most.

 

The minister then went on with his following words but her ears weren't paying attention because all she could see was the beautiful brunette standing before her with her hands clasp together over that flowing white wedding dress that showcase her tanned arms. She was standing firm and all ears and eyes were on the minister - nodding appropriately.

 

Never in a thousand years could she imagine herself to be standing by the altar with none other than Lexa Woods - the oh-so genius Lexa Woods! She feel the lump growing even bigger and in seconds, tears were coming out from the corner of her eyes. Clarke hastily brushed it away and smiled at the butterfly fluttering in her stomach when Lexa met her gaze.

 

She found herself frowning when all eyes landed on her. "Clarke the ring," the minister whispered, she didn't realized that Lexa had already slipped in the ring on her finger and the Octavia was touching a small part of her back showing her Lexa's ring.

 

"I'm sorry," shaking her head from the daze, she took the ring.

 

"Repeat after me, Clarke. I give you this ring..."

 

Clarke followed the whole ordeal, looking intimately on those green orbs.

 

_It's exactly how I dreamt it! Oh my..._

 

 "..... I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day," and gently slipped in the ring on the girl's fingers.

 

Then the minister took his finally speech and said the words that she had been longing to hear, "I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss the bride."

 

Lexa watched with fascination how Clarke stumbled forward with her dress, sending her to purse her lips to not let laughter escape her. She took the initiative to move forward, cup those rosy cheeks and met those awaiting kiss. The bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach never stopped, more so it went into a total chaos when Clarke pulled her again deepening into another kiss. A ring of claps broke the two girls out of their little bubble and dawned on them that they're not alone.

 

"Congratulations, Mrs. Woods," the brunette cheekily grin.

 

"How about Mrs Griffin? But nah," the blonde shrugged nonchalantly, "we can work it out later... But I still think Mrs Griffin has a nice ring to it," hinting a devious grin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Congratulations, honey!" Abby swooped in with a tight hug before meeting Lexa who's arm never left her bride.

 

"Thank you, mom."

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Griffin," taking a step back, snaking her arm back on the blonde's waist.

 

" _Mom_ ," Abby insisted, Lexa nodded and repeated, "Thank you, mom."

 

"Oh look at you two, I couldn't be more happier for the both of you!" Indra squealed pulling Charlotte who was busy forking down her cake, and with Gustus trailing behind with a huge grin.

 

After a moment of congratulatory wishes, the emcee announced the father and daughter dance. Gustus stepped forward and took Lexa by the hand while Abby took Clarke's. It was awkward at first because Gustus wasn't much of a dancer so Lexa took the lead and gently took one step at a time.

 

"I'm happy for you, Alexandria," her eyes met those crinkling eyes and it made her heart swelled with joy.

 

"Thank you, dad. I'm very happy too," glancing back at the shining blonde hair that stood out at the dimly lit dance floor. "Never thought that I'll ended up with her honestly," a throaty chuckle meets her ears and her father was grinning.

 

"Clarke is one of a kind. She never gives up until she gets what she wants."

 

"And I was hooked by that," she smiled adoringly, diverting her vision again at the ladies laughing as they dance at the slow song.

 

Gustus smiled fondly at how happy her daughter was. This were the many rare moments that had he seen Alexandria being carefree and genuinely happy. He knew that Clarke brought those to her and he couldn't be thankful enough for making her daughter as happy as he is for her. Because finally, Alexandria finally found someone as equal as her, that someone who will love her as she is. Someone that won't judge and will be there for her no matter what.

 

A small cough interrupted his thoughts and found Clarke smiling at him, "May I?" He quickly nodded and gave a small peck on the girl's blonde head and whispered, "she's all yours," before kissing Lexa as well.

 

"Thank you, dad," stepping in for a hug before he took his leave.

 

"You're welcome, honey."

 

Clarke held out her hand which Lexa took gracefully, meeting her eyes as she stepped forward, feeling their bodies flushed to together. The blonde sighed, "this is it," dawning at Lexa with those crystal blue eyes.

 

_I'm married to Lexa Woods! I can't believe it. The girl of my dreams... She's here with me. In a beautiful white dress, dancing under the moonlight._

 

The cold breeze clung to their body making them shudder but none of those matters when those green eyes watches the look on that face. At the stupor that Clarke pulled, Lexa just have to smirk because she knew that her wife is on dreamland again. The strobe lights were beaming on that beautiful face, depicting the every single angle that she loves about her.

 

_Wife. I can't believe I'm married to this idiot. What ever happened to me?_

 

She chuckled internally pulling Clarke closer to keep themselves warm when the breeze is picking up again. The trees were swaying and the people were talking while all eyes were on them.

 

"How are you in there, Clarke Griffin Woods?" she asked, running her knuckles on the girl's back.

 

A laughter escaped Clarke as she rambled, "Wonderful. Excellent," shaking her head with a sigh, "we're married, Lexa. I can't believe this. Can you believe this?! Oh my god...," stating the obvious.

 

Her eyes widened in surprise, "wow, I didn't know. We are? When did that happened? I must be sleep walking," giving her a dead pan look.

 

Clarke pouted and  was about to turn away when she felt soft lips landing on her.

 

_My wife just kissed me!_

 

The word made a tingling sensation in the pit of stomach, actually a squirming sensation to be exact because it's doing a ridiculous coil inside her abdomen and its traveling to a place where she didn't want it to... At least not yet.

 

Lexa leaned back and grinned at the girl's surprised face, "you just kissed me."

 

"Good job pointing the obvious, Sherlock!" rolling her eyes at how seemingly frantic and dreamy Clarke was at the moment. When Clarke flared her nostril knowing that the brunette was making fun of her again, Lexa tightened her grip on the girl's waist with her other hand cupping those chubby cheeks, "Clarke...," the blonde looked at her defeatedly, " Griffin Woods..."

 

"You've got to stop saying that or I'll storm into that government building and change your last name to my name without you knowing."

 

Oh Lexa knew it was a threat but she ruled it over and continued what she was about to say before she was rudely interrupted, "Clarke Griffin Wo...," Clarke shot her eyebrow up daring Lexa to say the last word, the brunette rolled her eyes and backed down, "Clarke Griffin, you made me the luckiest woman alive. I'm married to you now and this entitlement meant more than just a paper or anything material things because it's  _you_ is the reason why I'm standing here with everyone witnessing our love for each other. I want you, Clarke Griffin to be mine - body and soul - and I will forever will be yours and only yours until my last dying breath. No one can separate us. I love you, Clarke Griffin more than anything. Thank you for  _this."_  


 

Her jaw dropped to the ground at how calm and collected Lexa was producing those words. She had never heard nor thought even, that the brunette would say such deep and intimate proclamation of her love towards her. Having known that Lexa was never the girl who always profess her love through words, it made her chest cave in and fell in love with her even more. Clarke was speechless and was scrambling inside her brain of what to say and the best that she came up with was, "Um..."

 

Lexa shot her eyebrow up, "Um?"

 

She tried again, clearing her throat this time, "Um..." her mouth and brain weren't coordinating well.

 

_Say something, you idiot! Say you love her too! That you're all hers forever and ever!_

 

"Uh..."

 

_Why fail me now brain!_

 

Lexa shook her head and dipped in for a lingering kiss, "You don't have to say anything," she whispered against her lips, "I know exactly how you feel for me and I'm thankful that you do. Nobody had loved me as much as you."

 

Clarke's eyes were searching for those greens but it was ducking away from her, "Hey," tipping the girl's chin up to face her, "you are loved."

 

She quickly nodded and smiled shyly at the intensity of Clarke's eyes on her, "I love you, Lexa Woods Griffin." Lexa then felt those fingers teasingly brushing on the exposed backless dress of hers.

 

  
_Oh dear Lord....,_ she closed her eyes briefly trying to recollect her thoughts but it was failure.

 

"Are you feeling okay, Lexa?" Clarke whispered purposely brushing her lips on the girl's sensitive skin. The blonde heard a faint gasp and smiled at how she can make the girl react such ways.

 

"Mhmm," pursing her lips.

 

_Get a grip, woman! Jesus... What are you doing to me, Clarke?_

 

"Oh my god! Get a room!" and pretty soon Octavia along with Raven, Anya, Lincoln were swarming around them getting them separated as much as possible.

 

"So much eye fucking! You're making me vomit!" Raven grimaced, hugging Clarke tightly and kissing her on the cheek, "Congrats, babe! Finally reeled that one in!" pointing at Lexa who's hugging Anya and Lincoln.

 

"Hey! I heard that!" giving the engineer a deadly glare. The girl raised her hands up in defense and took a step back for Octavia to give Clarke another tight bear hug.

 

"I'm incredibly happy for you, Clarke. I never thought you'd be the first to get married!"

 

"I know right!" Raven interjected, "pay up, Blake!" with her palm up beckoning for the tiny girl. Octavia grumbled and forked a hundred bill from her pocket.

 

Clarke was in shocked, "you made a bet on me and Lexa?!"

 

"Wow, what a friend you have, Griffin," Anya tutted, folding her arms.

 

"Hey! Hey! I'm on Clexa team all this while. If it weren't for me I don't think the both of you," pointing at Lexa and Clarke, "would ever get married," she whispered with her hand cupped around her mouth like she's telling a secret.

 

Octavia shoved her to the side and scowled, " _because of  you,_ they almost _not_ get married! You just have to make blondie over there curious with carnivals and games and what not!"

 

"Hey! Nothing beats the story with a suspense of a run away bride," the girl shrugged smugly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I think it's time," Indra nodded beckoning for Lexa to stand up from the head table attracting all eyes on her. The host took the hint and kindly announced for Lexa's last speech.

 

"Thank you everyone for coming and witnessing our love," gesturing at Clarke, who also stood up, "We deeply appreciate all your best wishes and most especially your presence." She gave the mic to her wife, "Yes, thank you everyone. Without all of you, most especially our families and friends who are here to witness Lexa and I tie the knot, our day wouldn't be incredibly special and complete. So thank you again!" Raising her glass of wine and everyone soon followed, shouted, "to the brides!"

A clanking of utensil against glass broke the couple out of their thoughts and glanced at each other shyly.

 

The Emcee announced, "One last kiss before the reception ends! Take it away, ladies!"

 

And Lexa took Clarke by the waist and bent down to kiss the life out of her wife. Everyone erupted in a loud boisterous cheer, claps and whistles. The blonde gasped, giggling at the little stunt that Lexa pulled, pecking her softly on the lips once more.

 

Lexa took the mic once more and said, "I apologize everyone but my wife and I have to leave now and-...." She didn't managed to finish her words because next thing they knew Octavia and Raven along with their other friends came shoving them off the love seat and out the door.

 

"Bang her hard, Commander!" Raven shouted way too loudly for everyone to hear, Lexa turned beet red suddenly looking at Clarke. Like they suddenly had this idea that popped right out of their head what it actually meant once they leave the reception. Thankfully, Indra broke the tension between two girls and gave Lexa something on her hand. Clarke was baffled as to what it could possibly be, truth to be told, she have no idea either where they were actually heading but none of it matters just as long as she's with Lexa.

 

Lexa pulled the door of the bridal car and allowed Clarke to step in and took the other side. Once they're settle in and the driver took the road, she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, "where are we going, Lexa?"

 

The hint of mysteriousness on those green eyes made her squirm on her seat, "It's a surprise, Clarke. You'll soon know."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh... My.... God....," her mouth were wide open as she stood there by the driveway digesting the sight before her. Lexa grabbed her by the hand and up the huge porch and forked out a key.

 

_A key. A key to the freaking huge castle!_

 

She can't believe it. They're on a beach house. A huge humongous beach mansion. When the door finally clicked open, the brunette pushed the door wide open and motioned for Clarke to stop moving and in one swift - for the second time Lexa carried her in a bridal carry.

 

_And this time I'm actually a bride!_

 

Clarke guffawed loudly that it stunned her because it echoed so loudly in an empty house. Lexa sniggered, grinning at the fact that whatever thoughts that Clarke is having again, she bet it was epic. She couldn't help but blush by the thought of it and felt a poke on her cheek.

 

"You're blushing commander," Clarke instigated.

 

"Not only me for long...," a smile crept on her lips, dawning on Clarke what it actually meant.

 

_Fuck!_

 

Clarke let Lexa carried her up the grand staircase and opened this two door bedroom with a grunt.

 

"I'm way too heavy for you aren't?" the girl snickered.

 

"I can manage thank you very much," Lexa heaved once more before dropping her bride on the bed with a giggle.

 

"You're one heavy sack of potatoes," shaking her head as she pants heavily, landing with a sigh beside the blonde.

 

"Hell, I love my curves. Have you seen this?" cupping her chest and then her butt, Clarke tutted with her index finger, "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, babe."

 

"I bet they do," rolling her eyes, raking her wife with those lustful eyes. Clarke didn't missed that, not at all because her abdomen was back to squirming and more coiling and yes, down there too was gushing waterfall.

 

_This is it. Bring out the inner prowl in you, Clarke! I'll conquer you!_

 

"You'll conquer what?" those 'Lexa smirk' was back again.

 

"No...," turning her back away from Lexa, she had embarrassed herself again, "why do I always embarrassed myself when we're about to..." she quickly pursed her lips and glanced back at the brunette's highly amused grin.

 

"What did you say, Clarke?" she asked, kissing the girl's shoulders and ever so brushing her knuckles on the girl's back.

 

Clarke shuddered by the touch and things just went even more crazier down there.

 

  
_I am so going south...,_ she groaned internally.

 

"Oh really now? Can't wait to see that one," Lexa interjected.

 

"Fuck!" immediately covering mouth with her two hands and groaned, "I should really stop-..."

 

"Thinking out loud?" her wife finished, grazing her teeth on the girl's exposed skin - which is a lot.

 

Clarke hastily stood up and paced around the room, Lexa fell onto the bed and groaned by the lost of contact. "A penny for your thought?" She asked sitting up right.

 

"I think my brain is killing it with free Clarke thoughts for today," hinting at the grinning brunette. Lexa stood up, cupped the girl's rosy cheeks and mumbled, "I think it's adorable. Kinda hilarious," she snickered, "but incredibly cute."

 

"Oh my god...," Clarke took a step back, she grimaced at the strange woman before her, "who are you? What did you do to the meanest girlfriend ever?! You suddenly turned into this sappy machine," flinging her hands up and down on the girl's body.

 

"You married her! And thanks to you, I turned sappier by the minute," pulling her wife again and bent down to nuzzle on her neck.

 

"Okay! Okay!" pushing a confused Lexa away, "Seriously you're weirding me out right now. Can you switch it off? There's got to be a switch here somewhere," she mumbled, twirling the girl back and forth.

 

Lexa suddenly broke into a mischievous smile, "I know where's the switch is but you have to keep pressing it over and over again until it unwinds down."

 

_She didn't... She didn't just went there!_

 

"Oh yeah...," the girl nodded, grinning even wider, "I just went there."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Here's one thing about Lexa Woods, she's on edge right now. The scowl on her face was very evident as she watched her wife sitting by the bench by the water and sketching for almost the entire afternoon. She was growing restless and down right angsty by the minute most especially, down there if you know what she means. But she couldn't deny the serenity that calms her seeing Clarke highly contented.

 

They had changed into a more comfortable clothing and decided to hit the beach, much to Clarke's reluctance to continue where they left off. And as the day bid goodbye, Clarke settled down at one of the benches near the water and pulled out her sketch book and charcoal and drew the picturesque view of the setting sun. While on the other hand, Lexa was coming back with two hotdog bun with her two hands and stood few feet away from the bench and admired her wife. The human being that stood in the centre of her universe. Everything she do seemed to revolve around Clarke Griffin and it made her wonder when did that ever started. As her feet dragged her back on the bench, the side profile of the girl came into a better view. She hopes she was any good in sketching but she knew it was something that she left the blonde do alone while for her, she will take a snapshot of this breathtaking view and forever store it in her memories. She's after all have a photographic memory.

 

Lexa smiled by the thought and handed over the bun, "here."

 

"Hmm?" Clarke didn't looked up, her eyebrows her knotted together - focusing nothing but the sketch book on her lap.

 

"I bought you food."

 

"Food?" her head snapped up, it was adorable, Lexa thought.

 

Clarke licked her lips and took a mouthful.

 

  
_How ironic,_ Lexa thought.

 

The comfortable silence between them was calming, she knew it was the same silence as before but couldn't help but feel the difference that it represents now now that they're married.

 

"What are we gonna do when this is over?" It was Clarke who spoke.

 

Lexa looked at her, "I have no idea. Go back to school. Continue life as it is. What do you wanna do?" averting back again on the crushing waves.

 

"Nothing," when she tilted her head until it probed Clarke to continue, "I just wanna stay here with you."

 

The side of her lips turned upwards, "we should head back to the house. It's getting cold."

 

Clarke suddenly shuddered having realized that the temperature had picked up, they shuffled to their feet and trudged back to the big house hand in hand.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had been wonderful. This past few months... Well almost a year had been a wonderful roller coaster ride and she wanted more than anything to be on that ride with Lexa. The girl whom she had been secretly crushing on for the past 4 years of her high school life was now married to her. If she were to look back a year prior, she wouldn't have believed what she have seen and still think that she's on dreamland. The mere thought that Lexa might actually like her back was beyond what she had expected. Those time that she spent ogling at her at the back of the auditorium, getting attracted to that mean and fierce mask that the brunette puts on, that love letter that she nervously proclaimed, the sudden turn of events of her living on the Woods residence and getting to actually live with Lexa - was all a big joyous dream.

 

  
_No,_ she thought.

 

Because among all of the things that had happened, the fact that it was Lexa who swooped down on her and got her first kiss. The lingering stares and sky rocketing heart pounding words when Lexa confessed to her. That time when the brunette stormed into the house and blatantly declared she wanted to marry her was beyond her wildest imagination. The genius, most popular high school heart throb wants to marry Clarke Griffin - the dumb blonde of the school. It was a dream come true. As if she had turned into a real princess, except that she had turned into something bigger the Queen of Lexa's heart.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seeing her walking with that dreamy smile, it dawned on her that her wife was having those thoughts again. She couldn't help but peek over at her side and see that faint smile and shiny blue eyes. It swells her heart knowing that Clarke was happy. Honestly, she was even more happier than before, people had said that once the honeymoon stage was over that's when a couple started thinking twice about the marriage and there's no doubt in that that won't happen to them. She knew that there's far more difficult times together with Clarke but she doesn't mind just as long as she's with her.

 

Seeing herself change - only recently - it was true what people had told her. Clarke Griffin had changed her and she didn't even realized it. All she was thinking about was to hate the blonde girl and staying away from her. However, next thing she knew she was doing things out of her comfort zone and out of her elements that people around her were doubting her and questions this and that. In her head it made sense to do such things because of her mom, because of Abby, or the fact that they live in the same house and she can't control whatever happens to them. Lexa never thought of herself, she never thought as to why she had been doing things for the girl whom she supposed to loath and chase away. Except that she had been doing the exact opposite and attracting the girl even more and unintentionally, drawing herself in too.

 

It was a blurry night when she realized that Clarke was the main source of her sudden frustrations on a daily basis. She blames it to other people or things because it's easier to accept that way. But when it dawned on her that Clarke Griffin was it, she couldn't pass that fact and move the hell away from her. Got herself secluded where she think she'll be safe but who was she kidding, stuff happens and there she was prodding into the shady vision that got herself locked up into the world of Clarke Griffin.

 

_That girl is trouble! Anya was right!_

 

But she guess she loves trouble because she can't get enough of her. No matter how hard she try, there's always a way or a reason for the blonde to appear before her. She couldn't resist it anymore, Finn was the last straw. All the world started crumbling when she heard that the boy was going to propose to Clarke. She was growing mad and anxiously waiting for the blonde girl by the bridge. She wanted nothing more than to see Clarke and to know what happened. After the push and pull attraction between them, she resigned, act defeated and self-confessed of what she truly feels for the girl.

 

Oddly enough, her shoulders felt more at ease and less tension between the two of them. Lexa really thought she made the right decision because she had never felt this happier in such a long time. As much as she tied to deny it, Clarke Griffin is the epitome of her happiness.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home," Clarke chirped pushing open the door.

 

"Welcome back, Mrs. Woods," she smirked knowing that her wife would get irritated by that.

 

The girl turned around with her arms folded, "Ah Ah" she tutted with her index finger, "Now, now, Mrs. Griffin we don't have to rush into things. We will take..." brushing her finger on the brunette's piercing jawline, "as long as it takes," exaggerating on the 's'.

 

Lexa tried not to shiver on that finger that was now traveling down her neck and down to her... She gulped hard on the growing lump in her throat and the weird sensation in the pit of her stomach.

 

"Clarke."

 

"Lexa."

 

"If you don't want anything to happen tonight. Don't push it," grabbing the girl's wrist.

 

That smirk that suddenly appeared on the girl's face made known to Lexa that Clarke was in fact was toying with her ever since the beginning. It made her top blow, " _Clarke,_ are you kidding me?"

 

"What?" the girl was shaking her blonde head in innocence, "whatever are you talking about Lexa?" trying to prevent that goofy grin to appear but it still managed to escaped for a nano second.

 

Lexa saw it, that ridiculous but adorable dopey grin.

 

_That's how you wanna play, Griffin. Your wish is my command._

 

"Nothing. Forget what I said," winking at her but before making her move to the kitchen to start dinner, her hand sneakily slid under the girl's shirt and gave a soft squeeze on the girl's waist. She quickly turn her back against Clarke when she saw the girl dropped her jaw.

 

_You want war, Clarke. I'll give you war!_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lexa reached the huge kitchen, she started rummaging through the fridge and cabinet for ingredients. Clarke as usual sat by the long island feeling entranced by the masterchef that Lexa was. The brunette stood behind Clarke and purposely pressed her front against the girl when she reached for her phone. She smiled when felt the blonde tensed up.

 

"Hmm," she dipped her finger again on the pasta sauce and leaned in in front of Clarke. She then licked the sauce off of her finger and eyed those blue orbs before her before sucking her finger clean, "taste sooo good!" she exclaimed sultry.

 

The way that Clarke fidgeted on her seat makes Lexa wanna giggle but hold it in and smiled sweetly at her wife. "Wanna taste it, Clarke?" She dipped her finger again and faced Clarke, when the girl didn't respond and sat there ogling at her she brought her finger up to her lips and deciding to do the action again to bring Clarke on edge. But she was wrong.

 

_Oh no, I was so so wrong._

 

The blonde quickly reached forward for her wrist and delicately licked off the sauce and it didn't ended there, Clarke sucked on her finger  _twice_ with a resounding 'pop'. The girl hummed and smiled ever so innocently, "you're right.  _so good."_  


 

Lexa gulped, she realized that her mouth was hanging wide open so she eagerly turned back and clear her dry throat. "Get the plates, Clarke. This will be done in a minute."

 

"Whatever you say,  _commander,"_ and simple as that, her stoic face turned flush red and what made it worst how Clarke moves around her. She knew that the girl was doing it on purpose, accidentally bumping into her feeling her chest, torturously brushing her elbow on her back, that lingering kiss on the shoulder.

 

_Dammit, Lexa. You're losing! It's embarrassing!_

 

One last time, she flared her nostril, raised her chin high by an inch and turned around with the pasta at hand. She walked over to the long dining table and sat adjacent to Clarke. The two girls were eating quietly, passing comments here and there and that's when she felt it. Lexa sat motionless all of a sudden when the brush came in more frequently and even longer. At first she thought that it was just an accident so she pushed it aside but then it started happening over and over again. She looked to her side and Clarke was just sitting there minding her own business, eating the pasta that she just cooked.

 

"This is really good, Lexa," and a smile popped out of those lips.

 

Lexa tried to fight back the sneer, "you enjoying it? Good..." and she let the vibe linger there with much hope that Clarke will be hooked by the way she says it. The blonde looks up and yes, she was right. She was caught. "How good was it?"

 

The way Clarke licked her lips, Lexa was hypnotized, "So creamy and oh god..." rolling her eyes back. She knew it was too exaggerated and yet, she still enjoys the tease.

 

Another silence ensued and there it was again,  _that's the 10th time!_  


 

"Clarke," the girl didn't looked up but hummed, "I want to have sex with you."

 

A loud clank of fork and knife landed on the bowl and wide blue eyes were staring at her nervously. "Wha- What?"

 

"I said...," drawing closer and her voice grew more huskier, "I want to have sex with you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I-... I don't..." Clarke was nervous and hell, she thought she was hallucinating again. Doing footsie on Lexa was just her teasing her wife but she never knew that she would be so upfront about it. She was caught off guard, "Lexa..."

 

"What's wrong?" Lexa tilted her head, "We're married now. We're all alone on this huge mansion and you can scream all you want," drawing closer to her. She could feel the tingly breath of Lexa on her delicate ears, she starts to panic. "Nobody can hear you.  _We're safe, Clarke."_  


 

"Lexa," squeezing her eyes shut for a moment and opened them again, "you're pulling that card on me? Again?"

 

Seeing the change of demeanor Lexa changed tactics, "I'm sorry," she mumbled dolefully looking down on her hands. The brunette shifted back on her seat and cleared her throat, "let's just finish dinner and let's watch a movie," she replied back enthusiastically.

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes, gaining for confusion at the sudden change of reaction from the girl. Seeing that Lexa didn't made a move on her until it was already past dinner and the movie was already half, it still confuses her because she would always fight back. Lexa would always _always_ retaliate no matter what ways she does it but now,  _nothing._  


 

_Oh god... Did I already ruined the moment? I was just kidding!_

 

The girl watched her wife looking at the huge flat screen wondering what's going on in the big head of hers. How she wished it was easy to let Lexa talk about her feelings.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa watches the scene where the dinosaur was stomping on the people, roaring and clawing like there's no more tomorrow. It fascinates her but what fascinates her more was the way that Clarke would look at her with a deranged look. Then she knew that her plan was working. The credits were finally rolling in and she stifled a yawn, stretching her arms and legs as far as she can until her shirt rode up exposing her toned stomach. She caught Clarke staring.

 

"I'm tired. I'm heading to bed. You?" she smiled.

 

"Oh okay," a nod and a smile, that was all that she got.

 

They both walked back up to the grand staircase and to their two door bedroom where they both situated by the bathroom sink and stowed toothbrushes in their mouths. When Clarke reached back to scratch a small part of her back, Lexa moved back by an inch and she knew that the girl saw it. She can't decipher what's on Clarke's face - sadness? Hurt? Wonder? But nonetheless, she brushed it aside and finished her last gargle and strode out of the bathroom without giving the blonde a look.

 

She settled on the huge king size bed and propped open her book and pretended to read until Clarke settles in quietly beside her. Lexa felt the bed shifted and watch Clarke turn her back on her without uttering a single word. If she let her emotions break her down now she would be the one initiating a talk but she knew Clarke - the plan has to work.

 

After 5 minutes of radio silence, she decided to close the book and switch off the bedside lamp. Fluffing her pillow, she settled comfortably with her back against Clarke as well. The only thing she can hear was the crushing waves several meters away from the house and weirdly, she's not hearing Clarke's heavy breathing whenever she's asleep.

 

  
_She's still awake,_ she thought.  _Good._  


 

There's no movement for the next 10 minutes and still no heavy breathing, her plan is still working. It hit the mark when she felt the bed shifted and a sigh escaped in the still of the night. She smiled.

 

Another minute had passed, another shift and a clearing of throat. And for the 5th time, Lexa finally spoke, "Clarke, I can hear you think."

 

The bed moved and she knew that Clarke was facing her back, she feel the shivers running down her back. "I can't sleep."

 

"Why?" she didn't make a move.

 

A throaty - seemingly - growl erupted out of nowhere and Lexa knew that Clarke was worked up. She so wanna see her face right now but hold it off.

 

"Lexa..."

 

A poke on her arm made her said, "what?"

 

"Lexa..."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Lexa..." the voice was growing restless and perhaps, a little desperate, just as she likes it.

 

Lexa finally turned around and face that girl that even in the dark her eyes was still shining so bright. "What is it, Clarke?"

 

Clarke pouted and then frowned.

 

She squinted her eyes, "Am I supposed to know what that means? Clarke, I can't read minds, you know. You have to speak up."

 

The girl pouted again.

 

Her eyebrows knotted in confusion but of course she knew what that means. "Speak," she commanded.

 

A sigh escaped those lips, "That one that you talked about..."

 

Lexa shook her head, "you have to give me more than that, Clarke."

 

Exasperation was clearly on Clarke's plate, it made Lexa's tummy bubble with  _really good_ sensation. "That  _thing o_ ver dinner. You know...," her hands were moving as if she's gesturing her to continue what she was saying.

 

_It was so cute._

 

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell," shrugging with her head shaking in puzzlement.

 

A loud and even irritated throaty sigh outed the girl's lips and Clarke exclaimed loudly with her hands grabbing a handful of Lexa's front shirt.

 

"KISS ME ALREADY!"

 

And with the largest grin that broke on the brunette's face, she let Clarke pulled her in and kissed the living daylight out of her. They're bodies were flushed together as one and a sigh escaped Clarke's the second that Lexa meet hers. Hands were tangled on each other's hair and neck but pretty soon found itself scraping each one's skin.

 

A moan escaped Clarke's when Lexa bit her collar bone just the way she likes, most especially when she licks it right after.

 

"You were reeling me in aren't you?" the blonde asked raspingly.

 

Lexa snickered on her neck, "you grew smarter you know that?"

 

Clarke groaned again because she didn't see that coming, she pulled Lexa up and grunted,

 

"Just kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finito! 
> 
> This is the end of it guys! Thank you so much for reading and commenting! I deeply appreciate it! It's been great writing this story and huge kudos for the producer of it started with a kiss. A very close drama to my heart indeed! Stay tune for more! 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
